Quand vient le Printemps
by WiTchers
Summary: "La mort est une surprise que fait l'inconcevable au concevable" Paul Valéry Pour notre héros, la surprise l'emmena bien au delà de ce qu'imagine le commun des mortels.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Bonsoir et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire. Je me présente car nouveau sur cette section FF de bleach. Je suis Witcher, Sorceleur de son état venu partager quelques histoires sur ce manga de cœur qu'est l'oeuvre de Tite Kubo.

En parlant du Sensei, tout les personnages de Bleach lui appartiennent bien évidemment. Seul les OC sont issus de mon imagination.

J'opterais sur cette histoire pour un style occidental (il n'y aura pas de -chan et un recours au prénom privilégié)

Etant nouveau sur les FF de Bleach, je vous invite à me laisser votre ressentit en review afin que je puisse en tenir compte. Je vous répondrais sans faute.

Je tiens à remercier ma formidable et cross animé Beta Lectrice Pandora qui me corrige.

Je vous attends en fin de texte, bonne lecture

* * *

Quand viens le printemps

"La mort n'est pas plus proche du vieillard que du nouveau-né; la vie non plus" _Le sable et l'écume_ ; Khalil Gibran

Chapitre 1

La peine, c'est tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle. Une peine insondable comme la noirceur dans laquelle il était enfermé. Un noir des plus profonds l'enveloppait tel un linceul. L'air qu'il respirait était empli de poussière. Il ne pouvait bouger son corps du fait de la douleur qui l'irradiait dans son intégralité. Le seul bruit qui brisait le silence de cathédrale était celui presque relaxant de l'eau qui s'écoulait goutte à goutte quelque part dans cette grotte. Il se mit à repenser au dernier instant dont il pouvait se rappeler. Des flashs l'assaillirent, Kira le ventre transpercé tombant au sol au ralenti, son regard devenant vitreux à mesure de sa chute.

Puis un gros plan sur le corps inerte de Marechiyo Omaeda le vice-capitaine de la deuxième division où il manquait la moitié du visage arraché par un tir de l'ennemi, un air éternellement surpris se lisait sur ses yeux. Puis un grand bruit et une formidable explosion le soufflait lui et ses hommes.

Sentant ses forces s'évanouir, le film de sa seconde vie commença. Bien moins choqué que pour la première fois, il se concentra pour voir son histoire, un goût de sang dans la bouche.

XXX

Courant au hasard dans une ruelle sombre, un adolescent de 16 ans fuyait pour sa vie.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette chose immonde voulait absolument lui faire du mal.

Il se souvenait parfaitement que quelques jours auparavant si ce n'est quelques semaines ou quelques mois, il se promenait tranquillement main dans la main dans le cadre d'un voyage scolaire organisé dans son pays d'origine. Non content de retourner sur les terres japonaises d'où avait immigré sa famille à la fin de la guerre pour l'Europe, le jeune homme avait décidé de se déclarer auprès de la charmante jeune fille qui l'accompagnait alors.

Le soleil rayonnant s'était couvert pour lui lorsqu'un crissement de pneu l'avait tiré de son rêve éveillé. Il avait juste eu le temps de pousser sa future petite amie sur le côté avant d'être violemment heurté par une camionnette lancée à vive allure. La douleur fut brève. Rouvrant les yeux, il toucha son visage puis ses bras. Se relevant de sur le bitume, il fut soulagé, voire particulièrement euphorique de ce miracle.

«Comment est-ce possible ? Je devrais être mort, dit-il en riant aux larmes le visage tourné vers le ciel.»

Approchant sa main de son torse, il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Lorsqu'il abaissa les yeux, le choc de la réalité le rattrapa, il était debout à côté de son corps, les yeux grands ouverts et les membres fracturés pendant que sa petite amie qu'il n'aurait jamais le secouait en le suppliant de se relever. Il observa ainsi un long moment les secours arrivant à son chevet et lui appliquant un long massage cardiaque. Le tout sous le regard médusé des passants ainsi que de lui-même.

Finalement au bout d'une éternité, les sauveteurs annoncèrent la phrase rituelle « Heure du décès, 15h40 »

Depuis lors il errait au milieu de la ville de ses ancêtres et de ses rêves. Invisible aux yeux des gens normaux qui le traversait comme l'air. Pour accompagner son chemin d'errance et d'exil, une courte chaîne figée dans sa poitrine sonnait à chaque pas.

La première fois qu'il avait vu ces créatures de cauchemars qu'il apprendrait plus tard être des Hollows, le garçon avait vu sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste pour aider, ce monstre dévorer une petite fille de 8 ans avec la même chaîne que lui à la place du cœur. Ses cris d'agonie stridents avaient forcé le jeune homme à se boucher les oreilles tout en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Puis la créature avait disparu, sans doute rassasié et ses jambes avaient lâchées. Au sol tremblant de tous ces membres, il venait de comprendre que son cauchemar était devenu l'enfer.

La nuit de sa course folle, il s'était réfugié entre 2 immeubles miteux, espérant pouvoir prendre un peu de repos sans être trop visible aux yeux de ces monstres qui semblaient chaque jour être de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus proches de lui. Finalement vaincu par la fatigue, il s'était endormi. Perdu dans ses songes torturés, il n'avait pas vu le regard plein de malice d'une de ces créatures braqué sur lui depuis le haut d'un des immeubles. Doucement elle était descendue. Il n'était resté en « vie » que grâce à la chance. Au moment où le monstre de petite taille au corps de boa constrictor, aux nageoires disproportionnées et percées d'hippocampe surmontée d'un masque orné de 2 larges crochets c'était rabattu sur sa tête, il c'était décalé dans son sommeil, recevant une blessure importante sur l'épaule et le trapèze gauche.

Hurlant, il s'était levé en repoussant tant bien que mal le hollow et comme prit d'un excès de rage, il lui avait écrasé le masque d'un coup de pied rageur. Tuant la bestiole sur le coup alors que tout le contenu du masque commençait à disparaître dans une fine pluie de particule.

C'est à ce moment-là que la plus grosse créature qu'il ait vu, environ 3m50 au bas mot, le prit en chasse. Courant à en perdre haleine, il sentait son endurance faiblir. Au détour d'un carrefour délimité par des hauts murs, il trébucha en se cognant contre l'épaule massive d'un homme peu aimable portant une tenue noire à liserets blanc, un sabre à la ceinture.

Sur les fesses, le jeune garçon marqua un mouvement de recul en hurlant de plus belle.

-Tiens une âme errante, dit l'un d'eux

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gamin, nous gêne pas dans nos manœuvres.

Un hurlement bestial fit taire les quolibets à son encontre alors que les hommes dégainaient leurs sabres pour faire face à son poursuivant de cauchemar.

L'un d'eux se précipita en direction du monstre, mais fut saisi par ce colosse de 3 mètres au regard mauvais. Le monstre lui explosa le crâne dans le sol. Un bruit spongieux accompagna cette action alors que la colère s'emparait de ses camarades qui avaient assistés à toute la scène. Les 3 guerriers restants se jetèrent sur le tueur. L'un d'eux porta un coup à l'épaule, une gerbe de sang ou plus une humeur noire jaillit de la plaie. Le monstre ne se démonta pas et saisit l'arme de son agresseur au vol, immobilisant le combattant dans les airs. De son autre bras, il lui décocha un formidable et ravageur coup de poing qui l'envoya voler. Délaissant le sabre au loin, celui-ci glissa sur le sol au pied de l'âme errante. Les 2 autres compères crurent pouvoir le prendre par surprise. Il se contenta d'encaisser les 2 assauts qui lui percèrent les pectoraux. Les lames se bloquèrent dans le corps de l'abomination qui n'eut plus qu'à claquer comme des insectes les 2 hommes contre son torse avec sa puissance dévastatrice.

Le monstre se remit à avancer vers l'âme, toujours assis choqué à même le sol. Au moment où les doigts de celui-ci allaient se refermer sur lui. Il avisa l'arme à ses pieds, s'en saisit et fit décrire un arc de cercle à la lame qui trancha net le poignet du hollow qui hurla. Le jeune homme prit par la suite un coup de moignon qui ne lui était pas destiné, mais qui l'envoya tout de même dans le mur.

Sa vision était trouble, il allait être dévoré, il voyait sa réelle fin approcher.

Sa vue se rétablit au moment où la main intacte de son agresseur se referma sur son haut du corps, cachant pour la dernière fois la lune.

Attendant la fin qui ne venait pas, le jeune homme se permit d'ouvrir un œil. Le monstre venait d'être tranché en 2. Disparaissant en poussière, il laissa la place à un autre soldat, les cheveux mi-longs ramenés en arrière dans un début de queue de cheval, le tout orné d'une barrette représentant une sorte de fleur rose.

-Tu vas bien mon garçon ?

Regardant sans dire un mot aux alentours, il fit signe que oui de la tête.

-Quel gâchis, c'était leur première sortie. Il semblait réellement attristé par la perte de ses camarades.

-C'est pas tout ça, mais il en reste peut-être d'autres. S'approchant de l'âme, il dégaina un sabre simple qu'il retourna garde en avant.

«Toi qui erres depuis si longtemps entre les vivants et les morts, je te libère de ton châtiment. Pars rejoindre un monde meilleur.» Il posa le symbole du bout de la garde sur son front et une lumière aveuglante l'entoura d'un coup. La paix le gagna alors que l'homme en noir remarqua un peu tard la blessure de la victime.

Une fois celui-ci disparu, il se plaignit d'une voix lasse «Les rapports vont encore être pour moi».

XXX

Paisible tout était si paisible. Un vent frais courait dans ses cheveux bruns mi long coiffés en arrière. Il était allongé sous le feuillage d'un arbre. Savourant ce moment de repos, il ouvrit doucement les yeux d'un marron foncé tirant sur l'obsidienne..

Ne comprenant pas tout, il se redressa. Ou était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Quelle était cet endroit ? Et surtout comme s'appelait-il ? Époussetant son jean, il tourna la tête. La zone autour de lui semblait bloquée dans le passé. Des habitations au style ancien et dans un état entre deux eaux s'offraient à sa vue. Il était dans une espèce de parc ou les gens venaient se promener. Ils portaient tous des tenus extrêmement traditionnels et l'observaient avec des yeux ronds.

Rejoignant le chemin d'un pas mesuré, il continua son inspection. Quelques flashs de son passé revinrent plus brutalement, lui montrant ce qu'il aurait dû, et ce qu'il apprit par la suite, oublier.

Une vision d'un monde qui devait être le sien. Bien plus avancé et surtout qui lui donnait un sentiment d'appartenance dans ce moment de dépaysement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se fit alpaguer.

-Hey Mr vous êtes un arrivant ? Lui demanda une petite fille vêtue d'un Kimono trop grand pour elle est d'une paire de getas en bois.

Ne comprenant pas sur le moment elle répéta

-C'est la première fois que vous ouvrez les yeux n'est-ce pas ?

-Excuse-moi petite, mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-On voit que vous n'êtes pas du coin, vous semblez perdu et …

-Oui ?

-Votre tenu est bizarre…

Regardant son T-shirt et jean avec circonspection, il ne se formalisa pas.

-Il est possible que je sois un peu perdu effectivement, peux-tu me dire ou je me trouve ?

-Tu es dans le 50eme district Est, Shaolon.

-Et ou suis-je plus globalement ?

L'enfant resta interdit

-Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas où tu es tout court ?

Acquiesçant, sa surprise fut totale.

-Mais tu es à la Soul Society !

Les images de la cérémonie de libération lui revinrent. Ce mot avait été prononcé.

-S'il te plaît, explique-moi tout ce que tu connais de ce lieu.

Toute contente, la fillette s'assit sur un muret et commença à expliquer les rudiments du monde nouveau qui était le sien désormais. Les points clés comme l'organisation des districts, leurs nombres, leur répartition, les lieux dits « très dangereux » ainsi que le système des âmes errantes et des Shinigamis.

Quand la fillette nommée Azu finit son récit, le crépuscule était déjà bien entamé.

-Mais dit moi tu vas dormir ou ce soir ?

-Il doit bien y avoir des hôtels dans le coin non ?

-Des quoi ?

-Des lieux où on loue une chambre pour la nuit.

-Ah oui il y a ça, mais c'est très cher, tu as de l'argent ?

-Un peu

Il sortit sa carte bancaire

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ca me permet de payer

-La d'où tu viens peut-être, mais j'ai jamais vu ça

Comprenant qu'il était sans le sous et extrêmement bête avec son bout de plastique, il se massa les tempes.

-Bah c'est pas grave viens chez nous, mes parents ont l'habitude.

-Euhh merci.

Suivant la petite forme surexcitée, il se prit à sourire, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis sa … mort.

Arrivant devant une grande bâtisse en piteuse état, il fut poussé par la petite forme dont la faim commençait à tirailler le ventre et qui lui avait fait savoir.

Arrivant dans un ancien salon de style asiatique, il s'inclina bien bas devant un couple de personnes âgées accompagné d'une ribambelle d'enfants dans le même âge qu'Azu.

-Relevez-vous jeune homme. Soyez le bienvenu. Nous sommes vos hôtes Kirocho et Shimua, mais vous pouvez nous appeler Ki&Shi comme le font les enfants. Et vous ?

Cette question le laissa un moment dans l'expectative. Cherchant dans sa mémoire le souvenir du nom et prénom que ses parents lui avaient donné.

Voyant son trouble, ils le laissèrent à ses pensées pendant qu'ils dirigeaient leur tribu pour le dîner.

Le repas bien que bruyant ce déroula dans un ordre relatif. Le jeune homme toujours à la recherche de son nom ne prit pas part aux discussions animées.

Relevant la tête quand tous les enfants furent couchés, il commença à questionner les adultes :

-Dites moi, ce sont tous vos enfants ?

Un large sourire amusé apparu sur leurs visages.

-Dans le sens où vous le comprenez, non bien sûr, commença Ki

-Nous sommes une sorte de famille d'adoption, car il est impossible de retrouver ses proches dans le Rukongai. Alors il est monnaie courante que ce type de « famille » voit le jour, continua Shi

Ecoutant avec attention, il grava toutes les informations sur ce nouveau monde dans sa mémoire.

-Nous parlons, mais vous avez peut-être sommeil Mr ? …

\- … …. Risekime, Risekime*, il répéta ce nom comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois, mais vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, Max.

* * *

*Petite note: Risekime étant japonnais, il se prononce "Risékimé"

Alors quand pensez vous ? je brûle de vous lire. Ce premier chapitre introduisant l'univers, j'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyé et je vous accorde le droit de ne pas fav et follow (Je blague bien sur ... mais faite le si le coeur vous en dit ça fait plaisir ;) )

Rapport aux tags, je serais amener à parler de tout le Sereitei et du Gotei 13, ajouté mentalement la mention Soul Society ;) .

Et moi je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir ladies en gentlemen.

Le chapitre 2 est arrivé. En espérant qu'il vous plaira

Réponse au review:

 **Saint Saya Dreamer** : Merci pour ton retour, bravo pour être le premier a review et voici la suite

Un grand merci à ma beta lectrice Pandora.

* * *

Chapitre 2

"Avant le jour de sa mort personne ne sait exactement son courage" Jean Anouilh

Il était de retour dans cette grande ville pleine de béton le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il venait de se cogner contre quelque chose qui dans un flash, mourut devant ses yeux. Puis il se souvint avoir empoigné un sabre pour attaquer quelque chose, mais en vain. Au dernier moment quelqu'un surgissait de l'ombre pour frapper son assaillant. Se réveillant dans un cri, Max se redressa précipitamment pour regarder autour de lui. Rien. Seul restait de son rêve cette drôle de fleur imprimée sur sa rétine qui commençait déjà à s'estomper.

Se levant, il passa une tenue traditionnelle du Rukongai puis descendit rejoindre ses hôtes.

Un soleil éclatant comme le précédent vint lui caresser le visage.

-Bonjour Mr Risekime, vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda poliment Mme Shi en tenant une pile de couverts et d'assiettes.

-Bonjour Madame, dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Sans que son interlocutrice puisse protester, il avait déjà saisi les ustensiles et aida la vieille dame à mettre la table pour sa tribu.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé vous savez, dit gênée celle-ci

-Rien de plus normal allons, vous m'offrez le gîte depuis 1 soirée.

Voyant la mine embarrassée de son hôte, le jeune homme l'interrogea.

-Tout va bien ?

-Disons que vous avez dormi plus que vous ne le pensez …

-Comment cela ?

-Vous êtes allez-vous coucher il y de cela 3 jours précisément

Les yeux tout ronds, le jeune homme resta coi.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est normal pour les nouveaux arrivants de dormir plus que la moyenne lors de leur première nuit.

-Veuillez m'excuser !

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par des bruits de cavalcade dans les escaliers qui firent trembler tout l'édifice.

Les 2 adultes se retournant, Max vit horrifié les 6 « enfants » du couple arrivés en trombe dans le salon.

« MANGER ! »

En le voyant debout l'air grave sur le visage, les enfants s'arrêtèrent pour l'observer comme s'ils avaient vu la 8e merveille du monde. Tous non, Azu ne ralentit pas et se jeta sur lui. Attrapant la gamine dans les bras et reculant sous l'impact, le jeune homme faillit tomber.

-T'es réveillé Mr !

-Oui on dirait bien, dit-il gêné, comment vas-tu ? Il la reposa au sol et lui frictionna gentiment ses blonds cheveux mi-long.

-Moi ça va, et vous Mr ? La tenue vous va très bien en tout cas, dit-elle tout sourire, ses yeux bleu lagon rieur pointés sur lui.

-Merci et ne m'appelle pas Mr veux-tu ?

-Et comment je vous appelle alors ? Dit-elle intriguée.

-Tu peux m'appeler Max.

-D'accord Max, je vois que vous avez recouvré une partie de la mémoire.

Alors que le dialogue aurait encore pu durer longtemps, madame Shi pris Azu dans ses bras et la déposa sur la chaise qui l'attendait de même que son repas.

Se joignant au joyeux petit groupe, Max prit son repas avec les enfants et la vieille dame. Il apprit que son mari était au travail toutes les journées afin de faire vivre la « grande famille ».

(Ainsi même dans la Soul Society l'argent et le travail sont la base de l'existence …)

L'après-midi fut dédié aux courses que notre héros s'empressa de faire avec son hôte. C'était à la fois pour l'aider, mais aussi et surtout pour en apprendre plus sur son nouveau lieu de vie.

Ce qu'il avait glané ici et la dépeignant l'image d'un district entre 2 frontières, trop éloigné pour avoir une protection efficace des Shinigamis et assez proche pour ne pas être infesté de criminel comme c'était le cas dans les districts 52 à 80. Déambulant les bras chargés de denrées fraîches mais bon marché, le jeune homme observait avec intérêt le monde qui l'entourait.

Sur le pas de la porte une fois les courses déposées, Max nota la présence d'un petit document au sol.

Faisant coulisser la porte traditionnelle, il récupéra une sorte de petit prospectus d'un noir profond strié de blanc. Rentrant dans le vestibule, il commença à déchiffrer les écrits.

« Académie des Arts Spirituels »

Arrivant dans la cuisine où s'affairait Mme Shi, il l'interrogea.

-Dites-moi qu'est-ce donc que cette académie des arts spirituels ?

Tournant la tête dans la direction du bout de papier qu'il pointait du doigt, elle s'arrêta.

-Dis-moi Max (c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom) d'où connais-tu ce nom ?

-Je l'ai lu sur cette « brochure » qui était par terre bloquée dans le rail roulant de la porte d'entrée.

-Mais tu déchiffres ces écritures ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Il vit les yeux de la vieille femme s'illuminer.

C'est ainsi que sa première journée vécue prit fin. Les suivantes passèrent à toute vitesse.

Max occupait grâce à sa capacité d'écrire, de lire et de compter, ce qui était rare dans le district de Shaolon, un poste confortable au sein de l'administration du district. Il rédigeait des actes de gestions pour le compte du coordinateur local ce qui lui permettait de gagner bien plus que le salaire moyen.

Cependant, il n'avait pas pour autant quitté le domicile de ses hôtes qui l'avait sauvé lors de son arrivée.

Chaque soir en même temps que KI, il rentrait dans leur demeure ou durant une heure, il enseignait à ses petites têtes blondes les rudiments de l'écriture, du calcul et de la lecture. Azu s'était d'ailleurs révélée être une élève des plus appliquée.

Participant aux dépenses du foyer, il était rentré dans la « famille » comme le grand frère aidant et protecteur. Le niveau de vie ayant fortement augmenté de par son arrivée, il avait même pus financer non sans le ronchonnement de Ki, la rénovation de la façade décrépie afin que sa « famille » puisse vivre dans les meilleures conditions possible. Tout allait beaucoup mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais le bonheur se fane vite dans le Rukongai. En rentrant plus tôt qu'a l'accoutumé chez ce qui était son chez lui désormais, Max marchait nonchalamment dans les rues désertes. Le soleil éternel de la Soul Society dardant sur lui ses rayons d'or. Passant la porte du logis comme à l'accoutumée, il déclara :

« Mamie Shi, les enfants je suis rentré »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il fronça les sourcils, il était rare que personne ne soit présent. Se déchaussant, il commença à faire le tour de l'habitation. Au détour d'un couloir il sentit comme une présence dans son dos. Se retournant vivement, il ne fut accueilli que par le vide. Sur ses gardes, il passa la porte de sa chambre. S'immobilisant au milieu, de celle-ci, il écouta. Se concentrant sur ses alentours directs, il se força à étendre sa perception auditive. Entendant un fin mouvement venant de sa penderie, sans un bruit, il s'approcha. Soufflant doucement, il tira d'un coup sur les portes glissantes, le poing levé. Un cri apeuré l'accueillit. S'immobilisant rapidement en reconnaissant la petite frimousse en larme d'Azu, il se radoucit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Azu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Max, dit-elle entre 2 sanglots. J'ai si peur.

-Peur de quoi ? Ou sont les autres ?

-Les autres sont avec eux, ses larmes continuaient de couler

-Ou Azu ?! Et qui ?

Durant l'échange difficile, la porte de sa chambre alors close s'ouvrit doucement dans son dos.

La petite fille se tétanisa.

-Azu ! Azu dit moi ce qui se passe !

Sans pouvoir dire un mot, la petite fille pointa un doigt tremblant en direction de la sortie.

Max ne comprenait plus le comportement de la petite. Voyant la direction du doigt suivie d'un léger bruit derrière lui, il fit volte-face juste à temps pour voir un homme dans une tenue crasseuse et déchirée fondre sur lui un poignard rouillé à la main.

Esquivant le coup en récoltant une longue estafilade sur le bras droit, il roula pour se tenir face à son adversaire. Semblant se désintéresser de lui, l'assassin se rua vers la penderie où était Azu qui se mit à hurler. D'un bond, le jeune homme intercepta l'homme dans sa course. L'emportant avec lui au travers de la fine cloison qui séparait les 2 pièces. Atterrissant sur le sol en parquet, il réussit assez rapidement à désarmer le voyou qui essayait de le tailler avec son arme. La lutte fut rude, mais il parvint à se retrouver sur l'assaillant et commença à le rouer de coups. Au fur et à mesure que ses poings ravageaient chacun son tour le visage de son ennemi, des sensations lui revinrent, il avait déjà dû faire cela avant, une sorte de seconde mémoire, cette fois physique se réactiva et il redoubla d'efficacité alors que le voyou était déjà inerte sous lui. Recevant un coup de pied à l'arrière du dos, il vola à l'autre bout de la pièce où il fut réceptionné avec le maximum de douceur possible par des bras et des mains.

Ne comprenant pas tout, il prit le temps d'enlever le sang qui lui maculait le visage.

Il était dans la chambre de ses hôtes. Tout était retourné, fracassé. Devant lui se tenait un groupe de 3 hommes qui le fixait, un regard meurtrier peint sur le visage alors qu'un quatrième était accroupi proche de son premier assaillant. Se retournant, il avisa Mme Shi et le reste des enfants recroquevillés derrière la vieille femme, un œil poché et les lèvres saignantes. Tous tremblaient de peur.

-Mme Shi, vous êtes blessé ! Qui sont ces gens ?

-Ce sont des pillards, répondit rapidement la dame, ils opèrent sur les maisons « riches » du quartier pour en détrousser les habitants.

-Nous ne sommes pas riches !

-Mais eux le croient.

-Ta gueule le châtain, t'a vue ce que tu as fait à notre pote, on va te crever que la petite merde que t'es.

À ses mots, les brigands se mirent en position, entourant leurs victimes.

Se redressant alors que la manche de son kimono bleu nuit laissait paraître une blessure saignante. Il se positionna entre sa famille et ses ennemis.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, certains armés de lames en mauvais état, d'autre sans rien, Max fit un mouvement brusque qui fit sursauter les assaillants (il faut croire que l'état dans lequel j'ai laissé leur camarade a dû les ébranler.)

« Azu, fonce chercher de l'aide » hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

Aucun mouvement

-Faut croire que tu débloques, dit l'un d'eux en un sourire édenté.

-Tu es sûr…

D'un coup une petite silhouette fila du placard à toute allure, empruntant les escaliers et fonçant dans la rue en hurlant.

Voyant que toute tentative de poursuite était vaine, les voleurs se tournèrent à nouveau vers leurs victimes.

-Vous pensez que vous êtes sauvés avec ça, ria un petit chauve au regard torve.

D'un bond, il combla la distance, son bras armé frappant en diagonale. Max ayant vu le mouvement et incapable de reculer afin de protéger ses frères et sœurs, il projeta son bras contre celui tenant l'arme. D'un mouvement sec et rapide, il retourna le poignet de l'assaillant et le projeta au sol devant lui. Profitant de cette occasion, il écrasa son talon sur le coude et sentit l'articulation voler en éclat. Le malheureux hurla de douleur, le bras dans un angle surnaturel. Ramassant rapidement le couteau aiguisé, il fit face à ses ennemis.

-Partez !

-Tu nous as vus gamin ? On est des pauvres âmes sans toit ni argent, et tu crois que l'on va se débiner à mettre la main sur cette jolie maison sans protection ?

-Demandés à vos collègues si elle est sans protection, il pointa du regard les 2 blessés graves parmi leur rang.

Sans un mot, les derniers hommes restants se portèrent à l'attaque. Parant un coup de lame et en esquivant un deuxième, il ne put qu'encaisser un coup de poing qui lui ouvrit la lèvre inférieure.

Un peu sonné, mais pas défait, il répliqua en laissant une longue blessure sur les côtes de l'un d'eux.

Il reçut juste après un autre coup, mais cette fois dans le genou. Déviant une lame il récolta une sévère blessure à la jambe gauche par le 3e qui venait de trouver une ouverture dans sa garde.

Hurlant de douleur notre héros ne put se relever. Un genou en sang au sol, il regardait d'un œil vengeur les 3 tueurs qui n'étaient eux même pas exempts de blessures plus ou moins sérieuses.

Sentant ses forces le quitter doucement et ayant perdu son souffle depuis longtemps, Max savait qu'il ne pourrait pas durer plus longtemps. Alors que ses ennemis se rapprochaient avec précaution pour l'achever, il replia son bras droit comme pour les repousser. Forçant contre un mur qui semblait empêcher son bras de se déplier. Il hurla arrivant enfin à briser cette sensation.

À la seconde ou son bras avait fini son mouvement, ses agresseurs hurlèrent et partir s'écraser contre les murs, l'un passa même par la fenêtre alors que l'autre fini sa course dans un Shinigami qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, Azu sur les talons.

Fou de rage celui-ci le repoussa avant de rester bloqué suite à la compréhension de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Alors que le monde tanguait autour de lui, Max décida qu'il était temps de fermer les yeux pour prendre du repos.

XXX

La lumière du soleil vint doucement chatouiller ses paupières. Bougeant doucement dans la douce tiédeur de son futon, Risekime revit les brigands avançant vers lui.

Se redressant précipitamment en hurlant, main en position de défense, il fut surpris d'être seul … enfin seul, il entendait des pas accourir dans sa direction dans le couloir.

La porte refilée temporairement faillit recasser sous l'impulsion donnée par la petite Azu en furie lui sautant au cou. Pleurant contre son torse tout en déblatérant sur la peur qu'elle avait eue de le perdre devenu incompréhensible entre ses reniflements, il ne put prendre la parole et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. Après tout cette petite tête blonde lui avait permis de survivre dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et pour la première fois il avait l'impression d'avoir payé la dette qu'il lui devait.

Puis il fut enseveli sous ses autres petits frères et petites sœurs qui voulaient tous lui faire un câlin pour le remercier. À leur suite venait Ki et Shi tout sourire devant le spectacle de ce grand garçon d'un mètre 85 au visage triangulaire banal, mais non dénué de charme, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa peau d'une couleur plus blanche que la moyenne tranchait avec ses draps gris anthracite. Ses cheveux mi-longs d'habitude coiffés en arrière de couleur châtain clair étaient hérissés sur son crâne suite à son réveil et aux petites mains des enfants qui le submergeaient. Ses yeux marron tirant sur une teinte obsidienne n'exprimaient que joie et soulagement.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit ces douces retrouvailles

-Désolé d'interrompre ce petit moment câlin, dit une voix dure

Alors que tout le monde se tournait vers l'inconnu celui-ci entra dans la pièce. C'était un Shinigami à la posture austère, il reprit

-Bien Âme, sais-tu ce que tu as fait hier après-midi ?

-Je me suis défendu

-Sais-tu comment ? Il semblait perdre patience.

-Je me suis contenté de briser un mur invisible qui me bloquait afin que je puisse repousser mes adversaires.

Il hocha la tête

-Ce que tu as utilisé est la 1 ère technique du Hado, Sho. C'est une technique de Kido de base, mais tu l'as réalisé sans incantation ce qui est… plutôt rare pour une âme …

Le laissant continuer, il échangea un regard avec Azu qui semblait aussi perdu que lui. Se décidant à intervenir il coupa le monologue du Shinigami.

-Je suis désolé Mr le Shinigami, mais à quoi rime tout ceci ?

-Le fait que tu ai brisé le « mur invisible » comme tu l'appelles, ainsi que ton utilisation de Kido fait de toi un danger pour les autres, car ta force spirituelle va commencer à croître désormais. S'il elle devient trop importante, les autres âmes t'entourant seront amenés à se sentir mal, voire pour les plus faibles, directement s'effriter pour rejoindre les particules de la Soul Society.

Un silence de mort venait de tomber

-Il ne te reste qu'une seule option viable, tu dois maîtriser ton pouvoir. Tu dois rejoindre l'académie des arts Spirituels.

* * *

Donnez moi vos retour en **Review** je vous attends. Pensez au **fav** et **follow** pour etre au courant des sorties et moi je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour et bien le bonsoir ladies and gentlemen.

Voici le chapitre 3 de votre fiction. Il est plus long qu'a l'accoutumé ce qui explique que le délais ai été un poil plus long.

Réponse aux reviews:

 **Saint seiya dreamer** : Merci pour te review et surtout merci de ta fidélité sur ces 2 premiers chapitres. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. (Ps désolé d'avoir écorché ton pseudo)

Un énorme merci à ma Vizard de Beta lectrice PandoraO, elle travaille si rapidement que je la soupçonne d'avoir un alter ego.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Après la récupération de ses blessures au sein de sa famille, Max commença à faire ses bagages pour se rendre à l'académie. L'annonce du Shinigami avait été reçue de manière bien différente par ses proches. Ki et Shi lui avaient exprimés leur fierté et quel honneur cela était de servir le roi dans l'armée des 13 divisions. Cela lui garantirait une vie trépidante qui le conduirait forcément vers la gloire.

Pour les enfants, l'obligation de les quitter les peinait, ils aimaient ce jeune homme gentil avec eux et qui leur apprenait tant de choses de la vie.

Mais la réaction la plus marquée était celle d'Azu. À l'annonce du Shinigami elle l'avait serrée si fort qu'il avait cru trépasser sur le moment. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il était son professeur, son ami et surtout son frère d'adoption. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs appelée récemment par ce titre. Cela avait fait très plaisir à celui-ci qui lui avait alors souri et serré contre lui.

Le jour du départ arriva plus vite que la famille n'avait voulu le croire. Laissant la première maison de sa nouvelle vie avec un petit pincement au cœur Max s'en fut vers l'inconnu.

XXX

Après une journée de marche dans les rues de plus en plus praticables du Rukongai, il passa la nuit dans un Ryokan au bord d'un étang et repris sa route le lendemain à l'aube. Il se devait d'arriver avant la nuit s'il voulait pouvoir passer les tests de positionnements et d'aptitudes comme cité dans les documents laissé par le Shinigami.

C'est ainsi que notre héros se présenta à 14 heure devant l'académie Shiro des arts spirituels.

Etant prit rapidement en charge par le personnel, il fut amené dans une salle ancienne et particulièrement grande au parquet traditionnel. 2 hommes d'un âge vénérable l'attendaient assis à une table.

-Bonjour, commença le premier, Veuillez-vous présenter

-Risekime Max

-d'où venez-vous ?

-Je suis du district 50: Shaolon.

-Très bien, nous allons évaluer graduellement vos compétences dans la maîtrise de votre énergie spirituelle, en fonction de celle-ci et d'autres test vous serez ou non accepté pour la promotion qui débute demain. Pour réussir, il vous faut juste matérialiser une boule d'énergie spirituelle en vous concentrant et en utilisant le mot « Raito », nous vous observons.

Prenant la mesure de l'enjeu ainsi que du stresse qui montait en lui du fait que ses pouvoirs ne c'était plus manifestés depuis l'incident, il se concentra, cherchant à retrouver cette sensation.

Fermant les yeux, il tendit la paume devant lui et prononça d'une voix forte et claire le mot de pouvoir

« Raito »

Sentant un frisson dans tout son corps mais n'osant pas regarder tout de suite, il ouvrit progressivement les yeux. Une boule de lumière brillante se trouvait en lévitation au-dessus de sa main. D'une taille équivalente à une pastèque, il lança un regard interrogateur envers le jury.

Les 2 semblaient légèrement surpris, un sourcil arqué pour chacun dans une symétrie des plus comiques.

Se reprenant, celui qui avait parlé depuis le début continua :

-Vous êtes reçu à l'académie félicitation. La deuxième partie commence.

Un homme en Shihakushō gris fit son entrée.

-L'évaluation d'aptitude vise à nous indiquer votre niveau dans les kidos allant du plus basique au plus complexe. Nous allons commencer par les Kidos offensifs. Bien sûr les formules vous seront indiquées au fur et à mesure. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Aucune

-Bien commencez

Se plaçant face au volontaire, il ponta sa main vers lui et commença. Rassuré par son acceptation, il allait se donner à fond.

-Sho, cria-t-il

L'onde de poussée vint percuter l'homme surpris de la force déployée. Reculant d'un mètre, les bras en croix sur le torse, il s'immobilisa.

Deux hochements de tête de validation lui répondirent.

C'est ainsi qu'il enchaîna les techniques jusqu'à atteindre la 9e qui échoua. Essoufflé, il remercia son partenaire qui avait encaissé ses attaques d'un signe de tête quand il lui tendit un verre d'eau.

10 minutes plus tard, les anciens qui avaient fini de discuter lui demandèrent de reprendre

Les techniques du Bakudo contrairement à celle du Hado lui semblèrent plus faciles. Il dut s'arrêter à la 18e.

D'autres tests plus généraux suivirent jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il fut logé au sein de l'internat avec les autres candidats sans logement proche. La nuit fut bonne bien que marquée par le stresse de la journée suivante.

À 10h00 tous les candidats reçus, habillés d'un Kimono à bande bleu sur les manches et bleu uni pour le Kosode. Le symbole de l'académie de la même couleur ornant son haut, ils attendaient dans la cour d'honneur. Les filles avaient la même tenue mais de couleur rouge. Plus de 70 nouveaux élèves patientaient rangés les uns derrières l'autres sur plus de 7 lignes.

Ils reçurent les directives du doyen de l'académie ainsi que du directeur qui leur expliquait l'honneur qu'ils retireraient de cette formation de 6 ans théorique afin de faire d'eux le futur de la Soul Society. Le tout était assommant et particulièrement inconfortable du fait de l'absence de siège.

Alors que le directeur venait de finir son exposé à vous re-tuer, une incroyable pression vint leur alourdir les épaules d'un coup. Une sensation désagréable d'étouffement et d'un poids s'appliquant sur chaque partie de votre corps venait de saisir l'assemblée. Cherchant du regard la source de cette infernale pression, il vit un vieil homme monter sur l'estrade et se poser en face d'eux, une canne en main. Devant lui, un garçon et une fille tombèrent à genoux, incapables de se relever alors qu'il avait du mal à ne pas trembler sous l'effort physique demandé.

Il claqua sa canne contre le sol et la pression disparue comme elle était venue, en un éclair.

-Bonjour à vous, fière recrue potentielle des 13 divisions. Je suis le capitaine commandant des 13 divisions de la cour si vous l'ignorez, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Ceux qui sont tombés au sol, vous pouvez d'ors et déjà partir, vous êtes recalés.

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assistance déjà peu bruyante alors que les nommés quittaient, pour certain, en larmes la cour d'honneur.

-Pour les autres, votre route sera longue afin de devenir des Shinigami confirmés. L'abnégation, le travail, l'honneur et la résilience seront vos atouts pour sortir tête haute de cette académie que j'ai créé il y a plus de 1000 ans. Soyez digne de son histoire, soyez digne de la Soul Society et du Roi que vous voulez servir.

Sur ces mots, il disparut.

La stupéfaction était de mise au sein des cadets.

Le reste de la cérémonie fut dédié à la répartition dans les classes. L'académie pratiquait le classement par niveau au sein de son enseignement ainsi les nobles comme il avait entendu murmurer depuis hier soir, héritait des places dans les classes allant de 1 à 3, les classes 4 et 5 étaient d'un niveau médiant et on y trouvait pour la première fois de la mixité. Dans ces sections, les « petites maisons nobles » ainsi que les meilleurs éléments du Rukongai étaient mélangés. Puis la suite était majoritairement composée des étudiants du Rukangai. D'ailleurs le classement ne pouvait évoluer, ainsi quand on intégrait la classe 7/11 comme c'était le cas pour Max, on ne pouvait pas, par le travail, rejoindre une meilleure classe.

C'est ainsi que le cursus commença. La formation s'orientait sur tous les aspects du Shinigami. Entraînement à main nue pour commencer puis au Boken ainsi que les enseignements de renforcement physique. Venait après les cours d'apprentissages et de pratiques des différents Bakudo et Hado, ces cours malgré les importants besoins de mémorisations, principalement sur les incantations lui plurent particulièrement. L'enseignement était complété par de l'histoire du Sereitei ainsi que tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir sur l'organisation des 13 divisions ainsi que leurs différentes utilités et grades internes.

Durant sa formation, par la force des choses, Max fit la connaissance de ceux qui deviendraient ses amis, Zumo de Zaraki, un grand type patibulaire au premier abord qui venait du district de Zaraki. Sa carrure lui donnait un niveau des plus élevé au combat mais il péchait principalement sur les cours de Kido et de culture dont il se fichait royalement. Il était totalement fan de Kempachi lui aussi de Zaraki qu'il voulait absolument rejoindre au sein de la 11e division. Il avait selon les dires de Tetsu, déjà tout du « Balourd sot de la 11e »

Tetsu de son nom Ririko était l'inverse de son camarade de moquerie, mince et agile, il était d'un blond éclatant avec un sourire enjôleur qui faisait tourner la tête au beau sexe. La différence entre les 2 ne s'arrêtait pas la puisque le combat n'était clairement pas l'apanage de Tetsu. Très doué dans les arts de la médecine, il ne rêvait que de rejoindre la 4e et de séduire la « Magnifique Unohana » comme il l'appelait.

Cela avait fait sourire le dernier de la bande, Ichinose Kando. Toujours calme et réfléchit, il était particulièrement doué au boken et en kido offensif ce qui faisait de lui un combattant redoutable.

Mais un membre avait rejoint ce petit groupe étonnamment complémentaire après quelques mois.

Cela les avait d'ailleurs particulièrement surpris à l'époque. Takizawa Riruka venait finir ce quatuor, cette jeune fille de « petite noblesse » avait trouvé dans ce groupe qui parlait fort, une gaieté et une franchise qui manquait beaucoup trop de là où elle venait. Elle se débrouillait convenable dans tous les enseignements et avait été un soutien précieux dans leurs longues soirées de révisions.

La formation, il s'en souvenait, avait été particulièrement dure et parsemée d'examen éliminatoire. Il fallait d'ailleurs conjuguer à cela la très mauvaise presse auprès des autres classes et des plus âgés, du Rukongai qui leur apportait injure et mépris. Max avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où avec Kando, il avait dû empêcher Zumo de ratatiner avec ses 2 mètres et ses 130 kilos un fou de nobliaux à la langue bien trop pendue. Bon an mal an, le petit groupe avait survécu aux 6 années de l'académie.

La veille d'un jour crucial, ils c'étaient retrouvés dans un petit restaurant/Bar « le BorHat » qui était vite devenu leur salle de réunion, de boisson et plus rarement de révision.

-Vous avez déjà une idée de vos divisions rêvées ? Avait questionnée Riruka

-La 4e

-La 11e

Avaient dit simultanément Zumo et Tetsu, ce qui avait fait glousser leur questionneuse.

-Je le savais bien, je pensais surtout à Kando et Max ?

-Je pense demander à rejoindre la 6e, la 7e ou la 9e, dit Kando en reposant son verre.

-Un choix intéressant, la 6e t'irait à ravir avec ton tempérament

-Et toi alors Riruka ? Demanda Max avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui

-Moi je veux au choix la 10e, la 6e ou la 5e

-La 5e, grimaça-t-il, pourquoi ?

-Pour la même raison que les 2 autres, leurs capitaines sont trop canon.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à cet idiot à lunette d'Aizen. Il ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.

-Ca tombe bien c'est moi que cela regarde, trancha-t-elle, et toi alors, tu ne te défileras pas comme d'habitude !

-Très bien, dit-il gêner. Je n'en sais rien

-Tu rigoles, tonna Zumo, tu as bien une petite idée ?

-Aucune

-Tu nous joues quoi la, persifla Tetsu, accouche donc !

Ne voyant pas comment leur expliquer qu'il n'en avait réellement aucune idée, il dut improviser.

-Je vais tenter pour le moment, la 3e et la 13e pour l'ouverture d'esprit de son capitaine.

À cet instant la cloche de la pendule sonna. Ils devaient se quitter, la journée de demain serait sûrement la plus rude de ces 6 dernières années.

.

Le matin du jour J à 7h, tous les étudiants étaient de retour dans l'uniforme qu'ils portaient depuis 6 années dans le grand amphithéâtre pour le moment fatidique.

-Bon matin à vous tous, chers étudiants de fin de cursus, cette journée est celle qui fera basculer votre vie. Mais avant qu'elle ne commence, vous devez obtenir le droit d'y participer. Devant moi se tient votre sésame avant l'épreuve final. Dans ce rouleau se trouvent vos évaluations qui décideront si vos 6 années d'études ont été fructueuses ou non.

À votre nom, vous viendrez chercher votre futur et vous rejoindrez votre place sans l'ouvrir. Je vous donnerais le signal.

L'attente fut terriblement anxiogène pour les étudiants. Voir égrener 50 noms était une torture (oui des abandons et des blessures avaient entraîné des recalages anticipés.)

-Bien, ouvrez.

Un silence avait apposé sa chape de plomb, entrecoupé de bruit de rouleau que l'ont déroulait frénétiquement.

Qu'elle soulagement quand ses yeux c'était posé sur la mention « Accréditation validée pour rejoindre les armés de la cour », il avait, il se souvient, foncé vers se paragraphe sans lire toutes les notes avants. Une fois son sort assuré, il s'y était intéressé :

Résultats finaux des évaluations: Notation de rang S à E

Shunpo: B

Technique au boken: D

« Quel manque de chance de tomber sur tous des aspirants à la Onzieme aussi » avait-il murmuré avec un sourire.

Kido offensif: C

KIdo défensif et Immobilisant : B

Travail en équipe: À

« Notre petit groupe ne paye pas de mine, mais nos différences et nos degrés de compétences diverses font de nous une équipe redoutable » avait –il dit en serrant pour la première fois Kando et Riruka qui l'entourait. Malheureusement son effusion n'avait pas manqué au 2 autres loustics qui ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour lui briser le thorax par leurs accolades viriles ce qu'il le faisait bien rire désormais.

Savoir et connaissances : A

D'autres matières suivaient mais ils les avaient depuis longtemps oubliées.

-Bien, félicitation aux 40 acceptés, je vais demander au recalé de s'en aller. Vous avez loupé votre chance et vous êtes rendu au monde.

Pour les autres, la fin est proche, mais le plus dur reste à venir. L'après-midi du choix est un moment important pour chaque apprentie Shinigamis car bien que vous ayez fini votre cursus, celui-ci ne sera entériné que par votre acceptation au sein d'une division. Il n'est pas rare de voir des aspirants devoir rentrer à la vie civile suite à des refus. Comme vous le savez déjà sûrement, chaque aspirant a le droit de postuler à 3 divisions différentes. Il aura exceptionnellement le droit de se déplacer dans le Sereitei en tenue de l'académie avec un papillon de l'enfer spécial qui est surnommé papillon du destin par lequel le capitaine envoi son choix quand un aspirant trouve grâce à ses yeux. Portez la gloire de l'académie et revenez-nous avec votre acceptation. Vous avez jusqu'à 20h ce soir pour que le papillon parviennent jusqu'ici. Rompez !

Certain partirent précipitamment d'autres continuaient à regarder leurs notes et à se demander si elles seraient assez bonnes pour qu'ils aient un de leurs 3 choix.

Décidant d'y aller alors que ses amis étaient déjà partis à la chasse aux divisions, il marcha d'un pas lent alors que le fameux papillon du destin volait aux dessus de son épaule droite. Il fut bien vite arrivé au sein de la 3e division moyennement bondé, le capitaine de cette division, Gin Ichimaru était le prodigue incontesté de la Soul Society, celui qui avait validé les 6 années de l'académie en une seule.

Mais il n'avait pas apprécié le personnage, trop froid et dissimulateur à son goût.

Il c'était alors rendu à la 13e ou il avait dû patienter de longues heures avant d'être reçu par un homme d'une belle prestance mais les traits tirés ainsi que 2 horribles nounous éternellement collé à ses talons. Durant la fin de l'entretien, il se souvenait avoir entendu la réponse qu'il craignait. « Je t'aurais bien accepté mon garçon, cependant ma division est déjà au complet, de plus je n'ai pas l'impression que le cadre strict et les techniques basés sur l'uniformisation de notre division soit des plus appropriés pour toi. Qui vas-tu voir par la suite ? »

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé, Capitaine Ukitake.

-Si je peux me permettre un conseil, va faire un tour à la 8e division. Son capitaine est un ami de longue date et je pense que vous pouvez parfaitement vous entendre.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Une…intuition.

Se relevant, il remercia le capitaine et sorti de la 13e. Avait-il vraiment envie de tenter sa dernière cartouche dans une division à la réputation si terne ?

En effet la 8e division était celle avec la plus « mauvaise » réputation principalement du fait de son capitaine, Un certain Kyoraku qui passait son temps selon les rumeurs a lézarder, à déléguer et à boire. Sans oublier un passif de séducteur invétéré.

Ses pensées l'avaient mené sans le vouloir devant les portes grandes ouvertes et pourtant désertes de toute vie de la 8e.

« Advienne que pourra », se dit-il en validant son choix ultime auprès du papillon du destin.

Entrant dans les locaux, il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire auprès du peu de personnes qu'il avait croisé. Il réussit peu rassurer, à trouver le bureau du capitaine.

Entrant après y avoir été invité, il s'inclina bien bas devant le bureau de la pièce simple mais faite en bois noble.

-Redressez-vous, lui intima une voix trop fluette pour être celle du capitaine.

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle lui offrit un sourire sincère.

-Je ne suis pas le capitaine, je suis la vice-capitaine de la 8e division, Nanao Ise. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-Risekime Max Vice capitaine, dit-il rapidement en lui tendant le parchemin à 2 mains.

La jeune femme se leva et prit celui-ci pendant qu'elle l'invitait de sa main à prendre place.

Ayant pris connaissance des aptitudes théoriques venant de l'académie, la seule question qu'il avait pu retenir était, comment avait-il été amené à postuler ici ?.

Il avait répondu qu'il était ici via les conseils du capitaine de la 13e division, ce qui avait alors piqué l'intérêt de la gradée. Ils avaient parlé puis elle avait décidé de lui présenter le capitaine. Elle le conduisit dans le bureau adjacent, qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce un peu plus grande recouverte de lambris en merisier rare, un bois d'une couleur marron chaude des plus exotiques. Le vide l'avait accueilli.

-Bon de dieu de Bord…, avait commencé la vice-capitaine, il semblerait que le capitaine ai pris la tangente.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu as bien entendu, c'est une de ses petites manies... Tu as besoin de sa validation, je te laisse le rechercher et le ramener ici.

Voyant l'heure indiquée sur l'horloge murale, il partit à toute vitesse en Shunpo.

Il courut méthodiquement dans tous les sens mais sans succès

Alors que l'heure fatidique arrivait, il retournait à toute vitesse vers la 8e division quand sur le chemin, il croisa un grand homme tourné en direction du soleil déclinant. Couché un sakkat sur le visage. Un haori de capitaine couvert d'un autre de femme à fleurs lui servait de matelas.

Atterrissant le souffle court derrière celui-ci, il remarqua quelque chose qui fit écho en lui mais dont il ne pouvait se souvenir distinctement. Une étrange sensation de connaissance l'étreignit. C'était en rapport avec cette barrette qu'il portait dans ses cheveux, mais où avait-il bien pu voir ce symbole.

Sortant de ses songes il avança pour se placer face à l'homme allongé.

-Capitaine Kyoraku ! Dit-il simplement en s'inclinant

Aucune réponse

-Capitaine Kyoraku ! Reprit-il en hurlant la colère le submergeant.

L'homme réagit en relevant son couvre-chef

-Bonjour jeune étudiant je peux t'aider ? Tu es perdu ?

Le jeune homme resta un moment à se demander s'il devait lui expliquer ou lui faire manger son chapeau.

Avant qu'il ouvre la bouche, une étincelle de lucidité passa dans les yeux du brun couché.

-Oh, c'est le jour du choix et tu veux intégrer la 8e division ?

-Oui

-Tu as ton papier ?

-Je l'ai remis à votre vice-capitaine, capitaine !

-Oh je vois, et qu'a-t-elle fait ?

-Elle m'a envoyée vous chercher

-Raah ma petite Nanao tu ne suis encore une fois pas mes consignes j'avais dit que des femmes en recrue...

Alors c'était ça… il allait dire adieu à 6 années de travail intensif tout cela parce qu'il n'était pas du bon sexe et n'avait pas des pecs en forme de seins !

-Mais bon si elle t'a laissé alors…

Tendant le doigt, le papillon de l'enfer qui le suivait depuis le début vint se poser sur celui ci

Murmurant quelques mots il prit son envol

Toujours assis sur le toit alors que le soleil rougeoyant du soir disparaissant à l'horizon les illuminant de ses dernières lumières. Le capitaine prit la parole :

-Bienvenu ...

-Risekime Max mon Capitaine ! Dit-il en se redressant droit comme un I

-Cesse donc ceci et vient plutôt boire un coup

Comme par magie, une jarre de saké était apparue dans sa main et de l'autre lui tendait une coupelle.

S'asseyant très stressé par la présence de cet homme imposant et par ce qu'il représentait, ils burent ensemble avant que celui-ci ne retourne à sa division en lui lançant un « a demain » enjoué par l'alcool.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/ bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

Voici la suite de votre histoire.

Je remercie mon incroyable Beta lectrice pour ces corrections toujours si précises.

* * *

Chapitre 4

" Il y a des têtes de morts dans les cimetières qui doivent rire de leurs vie manquées"Frédéric Dard

Le cœur léger et le pas dansant, Max fit son entrée au BorHat pour retrouver ses amis. Comme il s'y attendait, ses 4 compères étaient déjà en train de boire, des plats d'amuse-bouche vides éparpillés sur la table. Faisant son entrée tout sourire, il fut accueilli à grand renfort de hurlements et de coups sur la table. Prenant place entre Riruka et Kando, on lui servie immédiatement une pinte.

Il but une gorgée sous le regard fixe de ses camarades

-Ca s'est bien passé votre chasse à la division ? Questionna-t-il

-C'est allé, dirent ses amis avec un sourire entendu.

-Pas aussi bien que toi apparemment, renchéris Kando.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit il innocemment

-Je ne sais pas, disons que vu que l'on ne t'a pas vu revenir alors que l'heure était passée, on s'est dit que tu avais échoué, mais au vu de ton entrée et de ton sourire éclatant ont peut clairement dire que c'est tout le contraire.

-Possible …

Puis tous rire de bon cœur, l'alcool ainsi que l'euphorie faisait des merveilles.

-Bon puisque Max ne veut pas nous dire tout de suite ce qu'il faisait, repris Riruka, faisons notre tour de table. Tetsu, tu as eu la 4e?

-Oui madame, avec facilité

-Satisfait je suppose ? Demanda Kando

-Tu as pas idée, j'ai été reçu par la vice-capitaine Kotetsu qui est d'une beauté au moins comparable à celle de ma Retsu

-Tu te fais beaucoup trop d'idées perverses ! Cria Riruka en le frappant à l'arrière du crâne.

-Aiiie, et toi alors la folle, tu es allé dans laquelle, gémit il en se tenant la tête.

-Sache que tu as devant toi un futur membre de la 10e division !

-Tu as choisi la demi-portion, dit d'une voix forte Zumo

-C'est un vrai prodige et d'une gentillesse a toute épreuve. J'ai passé un très bon entretien avec lui.

-Tu l'as vu pour l'entretien ? L'interrogea Max

-Oui il ne voulait pas que les recrûs voient sa vice-capitaine selon ses propres dires …

-Je vois.

-Bon moi j'ai trouvé ma division, trancha Zumo en avalant tout rond un énorme morceau de viande.

-La 11…. Dirent à l'unisson Riruka et Tetsu

-Et non !

-Quoi ? Qui a bien voulu de toi mis à part la 11e ? Demanda Tetsu.

-La 12e de développement technique.

Stupeur pour les 2 qui l'interrogeaient alors que Max et Kando avaient bien du mal à cacher leurs envies de rire.

-Mais comment c'est possible … Riruka semblait sur le point de faire un anévrisme

-Je blague, fit le colosse très content de celle-ci.

N'en pouvant plus, Max et Kando se mirent à rire devant la mine déconfite de leurs autres camarades.

-Et toi alors ? Dit notre héros en se tournant vers son ami qui finissait d'éponger ses larmes de rire

-J'ai été accepté dans la 7e division du capitaine Komamura. Sa droiture et sa gentillesse m'ont convaincu.

-Elle t'ira parfaitement j'en suis sûr, lui répondit Max content pour celui-ci

-Cette fois tu ne peux plus y couper, j'en suis désolé, repris Kando à son intention.

-Je sais, alors, si je suis arrivé si tard, c'est que j'ai intégré la division du capitaine Kyoraku et que celui-ci m'a gentiment offert un coup à boire pour fêter mon entrée.

Un silence se posa sur les compagnons. Un silence long et lourd de sens. Chacun regardait tour à tour Max puis les autres à la recherche d'une blague à la Zumo

Riruka mit fin à celui-ci :

-C'est vrai ?

-Tout à fait

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-C'est une division de la cour, de plus, son capitaine est plus qu'intéressant je trouve.

-Mais enfin, renchéris Kando… la 8e n'a pas une très bonne réputation quand même.

-Après les gars, minauda Tetsu, connaissants Max il a dû penser à tout, comme lorsqu'il nous avait guidé lors des entraînements anti-hollow dans le monde des humains et que cela avait failli mal tourner pour nous ! Il paris sûrement sur une montée en rang rapide afin de demander ensuite un transfert inter division. Ce qui est loin d'être bête…

À ses paroles, ses 4 amis se mirent à débattre de l'ingéniosité de sa technique.

Celui-ci les laissa dire, non content de ne pas avoir à batailler pour prouver son point de vue.

C'est sur cette note d'incompréhension que la soirée s'acheva et que tous les aspirants partirent se coucher pour leur dernière nuit au sein de l'académie.

Le lendemain à 10h, ils étaient tous regroupés dans la cour d'apparat. Sur les 70 nouveaux élèves au début des 6 ans de cursus, 30 avaient bouclé leur formation. Revêtant pour la première fois l'uniforme blanc et noir qu'ils ne quitteraient qu'une fois leur garde échut. Max était fier d'être un Shinigami. Parfaitement alignés et comme lors de leur entrée, le doyen ainsi que le directeur vinrent faire un discours. Bien moins soporifique qu'i ans selon son souvenir, mais cela pouvait tout aussi venir de l'excitation provoquée par sa remise prochaine de diplôme. Diplôme qui se trouvait devant le pupitre de l'orateur, rangé dans un ordre tout à fait martial.

« Bien, sur ces ultimes recommandations, nous allons vous remettre votre précieux sésame »

Les quelques ex-élèves somnolant retrouvèrent toute leur attention.

Dans le même temps, le directeur avait commencé à égrener les noms des personnes qui allaient l'accompagner pour ce moment. De manière calme et ordonné, se rangeant en ligne, un représentant de chacune des divisions du gotei prirent place sur l'estrade derrière le directeur.

Le niveau allait de 3e siège à capitaine. Il fallait d'ailleurs noter qu'une majorité de capitaines était présent. Max reconnu la Vice capitaine Ise dans les rangs, chose qui ne le surprit guère.

Ainsi la liste des nouveaux membres des armés furent égrenés un part un. À chaque nom, l'appelé montait sur l'estrade, recevait son parchemin de fin de cursus ainsi et non des moindres, un sabre appelé Asauchi de la part de son capitaine ou personne relevant de sa division.

C'est ainsi que Max put voir ses amis recevoir à tour de rôle leur Asauchi par respectivement le Capitaine Unohana, Hitsugaya ainsi que le 3e siège Madarame pour Zumo.

-Risekime Max

À l'entente de son nom, sa poitrine se souleva. Avançant, il s'arrêta en face du directeur de l'académie qui lui remit son parchemin. Celui-ci le reçu et se courba en un salut des plus solennel.

-Félicitation ! Fut le seul mot prononcé par le vieil homme.

Le dépassant, il vint se positionner en face de la vice-capitaine Ise, à 3 pas d'elle. Se retournant, elle sortit un sabre semblable à tous les autres qu'elle lui tendit à l'horizontale.

-Par ce sabre, vient prendre la place qui te revient au sein de la 8e division et devient l'épée du roi des esprits. Jures-tu de respecter les us et coutumes de notre ordre millénaires ?

-Je le jure

-J'en suis témoin. Que ton honneur, ta bravoure et ta foi servent le dieu des esprits.

À ses mots rituels, il tendit les mains tout en étant incliné et reçu, de sa dorénavant vice-capitaine, son arme.

Reprenant sa place, arme à la ceinture. La cérémonie se clôtura par un salut respectueux du corps enseignant.

Sans plus de préavis, ils sortirent hors de la cour ou leurs supérieurs désormais, prirent les commandes des opérations. Sans avoir le temps de souffler, il récupéra ses affaires déjà préalablement empaquetés et partit pour la 8e division.

Le voyage fut rapide. Max nota la présence de 3 autres personnes avec la Vice capitaine.

« Seulement 3 » avait-il pensé à l'époque

.

Le vice-capitaine Ise leur fit visiter l'intégralité de la division. Elle leur indiqua tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour se repérer, mais aussi pour s'intégrer et ne pas gêner le bon fonctionnement de celle-ci, le tout toujours d'un ton neutre.

Elle leur détailla aussi le planning type des journées qui les attendaient désormais.

Chaque matin, ils avaient entraînement à 5h avec le 7e siège afin de renforcer leur potentiel physique. Cela ne valait d'ailleurs que pour les recrûs qu'ils étaient. À 7h, ils avaient rendez-vous avec toute la division pour le petit-déjeuner qui se prenait dans le grand réfectoire commun .Cela s'enchaînait alors avec l'entraînement obligatoire de toute la division. Celui-ci prenait fin à 11h afin de laisser le temps à tout le monde d'être présentable pour la collation du 12h. Ils avaient le droit à 2 heures de temps libre qui prenait fin à 14h avec le début des missions propres à chacun. Celles-ci pouvaient être diverses et variées, allant de la gestion administrative de la division, à des missions de combat bien plus importantes, en passant par la simple patrouille anti hollow dans le Rukongai ou ailleurs.

Pour les recrûs, ce créneau était destiné à l'entraînement de pression spirituelle et de développement du Zanpakuto.

À 17 h et jusqu'à 19h, les membres de la division avaient quartier libre sauf pour les recrues qui se retrouvaient de tâches ménagères. À 19h, la division se retrouvait pour la collation nocturne. Puis la nuit s'enchaînait pour eux via un roulement entre des patrouilles, des gardes ou du temps libre.

Une fois expliqué cela, la vice-capitaine les invita à déballer leurs affaires et à se répartir les chambres.

Ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'à la collation du soir pour apprendre à se connaître. Les recrûs, au nombre de 3, en s'excluant, étaient composés d'une fille noble qui ne voyait dans le capitaine Kyoraku qu'un beau parti à marier, elle avait hérité d'une chambre rien que pour elle. La 8e division à l'inverse de la 11e ne pratiquait pas la mixité (bien que le problème ne se posait pas pour celle-ci.).

Les 2 autres recrues étaient 2 jeunes hommes, l'un noble ne voyait pas l'utilité de discuter avec des « roturiers » et s'enferma sans demander son reste dans la seule chambre individuelle.

Dépité et un poil énervé, Max était alors entré dans la dernière petite chambre ou pouvait loger à leur aise, mais sans plus 2 personnes. Se tournant une fois ses affaires déballées et rangées vers son colocataire « forcé », il apprit à le découvrir durant le laps de temps qui restait.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui venait du Rukongai comme lui. Alors que Max mesurait 1 bon mètre 85, lui ne dépassait pas le mètre 75. Il s'appelait Izuko Nishibe, des grands yeux verts, une touffe vert foncé éternellement indiscipliné sur la tête et un visage bien plus enfantin que le sien malgré leur âge des plus semblables, il était d'un naturel extrêmement refermé et se confondait en excuse pour un oui ou pour un non.

« J'aurais pu tomber pire », c'était-il dit

Lorsqu'une cloche sonna, ils se levèrent pour découvrir leurs nouveaux frères d'armes.

C'est ainsi que débuta sa vie de Shinigami au sein de la 8e division. Le planning bien chargé et intense avait laissé de nombreuses traces durant les débuts. Entre ecchymoses, coupures et œil au beurre noir, les entraînements au maniement des armes étaient des plus violents, surtout avec des shinigamis confirmés qui bien que leur donnant des conseils et des astuces pour certains, n'y allaient pas moins fort en face d'eux. S'ajoutait à cela la fatigue engendrée par le long et fastidieux travail sur leur pression spirituelle et sur leur Zanpakuto qui pompait celle-ci, les laissant sans force pour se faire achever par les corvées de nettoyage de la division.

De sa vie, Max n'avait jamais autant détesté le parquet qu'à ce moment-là. Les centaines de mètres qu'il avait dû cirer l'enterraient à jamais. Encore heureux que quelques jours de repos émaillaient ce planning bien rythmé et épuisant. Izuko et lui étaient devenus bons amis au fil de l'effort, se soutenant dans les baisses de régimes.

Dans le même temps, durant ses heures libres, Max s'entraînait à tour de rôle au Kido

Et plus intensément au Shunpo ainsi qu'à la méditation afin de créer son Zanpakuto. Méditation qu'il réalisait auprès d'une cascade naturelle non loin des baraquements des officiers supérieurs.

Il passait des heures entières, des fois jusqu'à tard dans la nuit assis en tailleur, les 2 bras tendus et son Asauchi reposant sur ses doigts joins tendus en avant. Cette position bien qu'inconfortable permettait à Max non seulement d'injecter sa pression spirituelle dans l'arme conformément à ce qu'on lui avait enseigné en entraînement, mais aussi de renforcer les muscles de ses épaules et bras.

.

6 mois après son incorporation au sein de la 8e division et alors qu'il profitait d'une heure de temps libre dans son emploi du temps, il était en méditation à la cascade, sur sa pierre plate traditionnelle, toutes perceptions libérées et concentrées sur son sabre qui avait commencé à changer principalement sur les ornements du pommeau.

Immobile, la respiration lente et régulière, il sentit d'un coup comme une présence, à la fois bien réelle, mais aussi très diffuse. Elle semblait tourner autour de lui, lui posant la main sur l'épaule, s'asseyant à ses côtés pour se relever immédiatement...Concentrant de plus belle sa force spirituelle sur l'arme, il vit que cela avait un effet sur son compagnon perturbateur. Il semblait plus agité et plus concret. Se concentrant toujours plus, il voulait pouvoir discerner les traits de cet être qui semblait humanoïde et en même temps si abstrait. Forçant ainsi un long moment, son Asauchi commença à chauffer dans ses mains quand d'un coup une alarme retentit dans tout le Sereitei. Surpris et sa transe brisée, le sabre lui échappa des mains alors qu'il rougeoyait. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint à le rattraper avant que celui-ci ne s'enfonce dans l'eau de 10 bons centimètres. Plongeant son bras, il le retira du liquide puis le passa rapidement à son flanc. Partant en Shunpo, il fut en un éclair dans le hall de réunion noir de monde écoutait la vice-capitaine Ise et le 3e siège Tatsufusa Enjōji au centre de la foule:

-Des âmes errantes se sont introduites dans le Sereitei. L'état d'alerte est déclenché. Les ordres ont été transmis et toutes les divisions doivent ratisser la zone. Je laisse le 3e Siège faire les équipes.

Elle disparut en un Shunpo

-Vous avez entendu bande de larves, en groupe est direction le 3e palier et plus vite que ça ! Beugla le colosse à l'épaule dénudée.

Tous se dispersèrent pour traquer ces fugitifs.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit à la prochaine pour votre chapitre 5


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour Bonsoir laidies and gentlemen

La suite de votre histoire est la

Un superbe merci pour la Beta Pandora qui m'a été d'une aide précieuse pour la fin de ce chapitre

Nous sommes partis

* * *

Chapitre 5

" En ce monde, les morts nous protègent encore mieux que les vivants" Alphonse dHodetot

Max n'avait jamais vu le Sereitei dans une telle pagaille. Certes il avait déjà tué quelques hollows qui s'étaient introduit dans le Rukongai ce qui avait donné lieu à quelques mouvements de foule, mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Tous les Shinigamis couraient en ordre dispersé en jouant des coudes voire en se bousculant carrément à la recherche des intrus qui étaient, de toute évidence bien loin.

Il observa encore un peu cette masse grouillante de noir et de blanc perchée sur un des nombreux murs blancs qui définissait les couloirs extérieurs de ce plateau du Seireitei.

-On ne devrait pas faire comme eux ? Demanda d'une petite voix Izuko dans son dos

-A quoi bon, il n'y a que des Shinigamis dans la zone, tu as envie de te faire piétiner ?

-Euh.. Non pas vraiment

-Alors restons en hauteur.

Déambulant à petits pas dans la zone comme demandé, Max s'interrogeait sur la raison de cette incursion et surtout pourquoi cela forçait une telle réaction. Donner la gestion de cette crise à la deuxième ou à la 6e aurait dû suffire.

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut au loin une masse de fumée se dirigeant vers le ciel.

-Par là ! Suit moi Izuko, sans attendre sa réponse, il partit en shunpo.

Il arriva en vue d'une des nombreuses cours carrelés de dalles gris clair où trônait auparavant une bâtisse de stockage en style japonais totalement éventré par un assaut. Au sol, dans une position digne d'un nouveau-né se trouvait le 3e siège Tatsufusa inconscient.

Un homme imposant à la peau basanée et aux cheveux en bataille était étendu face contre terre lui aussi. Proche de celui-ci se trouvait debout le regard las, capitaine Kyoraku.

Se dépêchant, il apparut à un mètre de lui, un genou au sol.

-Capitaine Kyoraku !

-Oh ... Max si je me souviens bien ? Lança-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Il hocha la tête

-Tu es le premier à avoir remarqué se bref échange... relève toi bon sang

-En quoi puis je me rendre utile ? Dit-il une fois en face de son capitaine.

-Emmène cette âme errante dans la prison de la 8e et fait quérir un soigneur de la 4e pour qu'il s'en occupe. Dans le même temps, tu passeras déposer ton " supérieur" chez le capitaine Unohana.

-Bien compris

-Vous ne serez pas trop de deux

À cet instant, apparu soufflant Izuko

-Tu aurais au moins put m'atten... CAPITAINE Kyoraku! Il tomba un genou à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Allons allons debout, dit calmement le capitaine les 2 mains en avant. Vous aiderez Max pour le transport.

Les 2 jeunes recrues chargèrent la masse important de l'âme errante, chacun lui tenait un bras qui reposait sur leurs épaules respectives.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, le capitaine s'approcha de Max et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Il se pencha et dit doucement

-Je te confie ce captif, tu seras en charge de le surveiller, tu n'as pas d'autres missions.

Il semblait particulièrement préoccupé.

Il accepta

-On y va Izu, tu donnes le rythme je te suis

Les 2 partirent en un shunpo coordonné laissant le capitaine seul au milieu des décombres.

-Une bien belle capacité d'adaptation vu l'écart de niveau, remarqua celui-ci pour lui-même... Il prit la direction de la première division, il allait manquer la fin de la réunion et le papi allait encore vouloir le carboniser.

Une fois les aller/retour fait, le corps médical réquisitionné et l'âme errante soignée par un membre de la 4e division, Max commença sa garde. Prenant sa position de médiation quotidienne et n'ayant aucune idée du délai de sa mission, il comptait bien le mettre à profit. Posant sont Asauchi dans son fourreau sur ses doigts tendus et serrés à l'horizontale, il commença son implémentation de pression spirituelle. Voulant reprendre la ou il c'était arrêté avant l'alerte, il nota étrangement que cette action lui demanda beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'à l'ordinaire. De la sueur ruisselait de son corps alors qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps trop absorbé qu'il était dans son entraînement. Sentant des personnes approcher grâce à ses perceptions étendues, il se releva et remit son Asauchi à la ceinture. Par acquit de conscience, il leva une barrière anti reiatsu et anti personnel au niveau des barreaux de la cellule. L'âme errante dormait toujours, son thorax se soulevant doucement alors que des bandages d'un blanc immaculé lui enserraient tout le haut du corps. Son capitaine n'avait pas dû y aller si doucement que cela.

Se retournant la porte s'ouvrit et 3 Shinigamis entrèrent.

-Bonsoir, dit-il doucement

-C'est bon on prend le relais, énonça rapidement l'un d'eux sans s'arrêter.

-À quel sujet ?

-On vient prendre en charge l'âme prisonnière.

-Et sur les ordres de qui ? Trancha Max d'un ton froid.

Soudain méfiants, les 3 Shinigamis dont un particulièrement enrobé semblait perdre patience.

-Vous n'êtes pas de la 8e je ne vous ai jamais vu

-Ca ne te regarde pas maintenant pousse toi ! Menaça sourdement celui à gauche du gros.

D'un mouvement leste, Max dégaina de 3 bons centimètres son sabre en poussant la garde du pouce gauche.

-Je vais vous demander de partir maintenant, ou je serais obligé d'en informer mes supérieurs.

Ses 3 adversaires se mirent à rire à gorge déployée. Décontenancé, il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu dire pour être si drôle.

-Un... un ... un Asauchi, pleurait l'un d'eux en pointant son doigt sur l'arme.

-Il compte faire quoi avec ça, couper un mannequin comme la bonne bleusaille qu'il est ?

Sans avertissement, le corpulent dégaina son arme en voulant lui planter dans le ventre. Il para la pointe de la lame de la sienne à moitié dégainée.

Les 2 groupes prirent leur distance pendant que tous les sabres reflétaient les rayons de lune.

Max était mal parti, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à parer cette attaque en traître alors seul face à 3 adversaires zanpakutos aux claires…

Ils se ruèrent sur lui. Le sabre levé, il para les mains tremblantes le premier coup, esquivant la feinte perforante à la dernière seconde du deuxième et envoyant une droite dans le nez du 3e.

Ils reprirent leurs distances, tout sourire avait quitté leur visage et une envie de meurtre s'y était constituée surtout venant de celui qui tenait son nez en sang.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un échappatoire. Réfléchissant pendant que ses 3 adversaires progressaient méthodiquement vers lui, une solution lui apparut enfin: il était dans la 8e, donc il fallait qu'il fasse du bruit pour alerter tout le monde et ainsi retourner la supériorité numérique.

Joignant ses mains tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'incanter, il chargea sa pression spirituelle.

-31ème technique de destruction: Boulet rouge ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'un orbe rouge sang fonçait vers ses agresseurs. Ceux-ci l'esquivèrent aisément, mais le mal était fait. Le boulet toucha le mur et explosa dans une déflagration des plus retentissante.

Stupéfaits sur le moment, ils ne bougèrent pas, attendant une réaction du monde extérieur qui éclatât sous la forme de la cloche d'alarme qui réveilla instantanément tous les occupants de la 8e.

Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient faire face, les assaillants en le maudissant prirent la fuite.

La fatigue de la journée conjuguée à celle de l'entraînement et de son escarmouche l'avait vidé de ses dernières forces. Tombant au sol dos contre le mur proche des barreaux de la cellule, il entendit distinctement:

-Merci pour ça, l'âme errante venait de parler et c'était levée.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour mon Capitaine.

-Je me doute, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu m'ai défendu d'un sort peu enviable...

Dissolvant les Kidos, il fut bien vite assailli par ses collègues qui s'enquirent de tout ce raffut

Se relevant tremblotant, il demanda au 7e siège de prendre sa mission de surveillance. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse exprimer tout le mépris que lui inspirait cette demande, Max était déjà en marche en direction du bureau des hauts gradés.

.

Au pas de course, il atteignit le bureau de son Vice et Capitaine, ils étaient occupés, car un mince filet de lumière filtrait par la porte à peine entrouverte  
-On ne peut rester sans rien faire, dit une voix calme, mais déterminée  
-Et que veux-tu faire ? Le central 46 a rendu son jugement  
-Allons Shunshui, tu le sais aussi que moi, les crimes de Rukia ne mérite pas la mort au Sokyoku. Et je sais que tu as remarqué les événements et machinations à l'œuvre. La mort d'Aizen, l'avancement de l'exécution sans raison, l'intrusion d'un groupe d'âmes errantes aux capacités particulières ...  
Décidant qu' il devait mettre un terme à son écoute clandestine, il frappa.  
La Vice-capitaine Ise vint ouvrir, le regard dur et interrogateur.  
-Soldat Risekime  
-Je souhaiterais voir le Capitaine  
Celui-ci apparut aux côtés de son adjointe, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
-Entre donc, dit-il toujours aussi désinvolte, de toute façon cette conversation ne t'es plus vraiment étrangère vu que tu es la ...  
Entrant à leur suite, il se retrouva assis dans le canapé, une tasse de thé dans la main à côté du blanc.

-Capitaine Ukitake, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir  
-Ah Max, je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil et que cela se passe plutôt bien...  
-Les faits Max, s'il te plaît, interrompit doucement le rose.  
-Nous avons eu une intrusion dans le secteur carcéral  
La surprise se lue dans les yeux d'Ukitake alors que Kyoraku baissait son chapeau pour dissimuler son trouble  
-3 agresseurs Shinigamis ont essayés de prendre possession de l'âme errante que vous aviez placée sous ma garde. Les 3 ont été mis en fuite. Aucun blessé dans nos rangs. Quelques dégâts matériels sont à déplorer. Conclut-il en omettant de nommer qui était à l'origine des dits dégâts

-Bien, fit le capitaine doucement

-Mon capitaine je demande l'autorisation de vous laisser, la surveillance m'attend.

-Cette mission est échue soldat, dit-il doucement. Qu'as-tu compris de notre conversation?

Se sentant très bête et un peu piégé par la question soudaine, il décida de jouer franc jeu sans chercher à mentir, il répondit  
-J'ai entendu que vous discutiez du sort réservé au 11 sièges Kuchiki. Et d'un élément que je ne savais pas, alors ainsi le capitaine de la 5e division Sosuke Aizen est mort ?

-Tué par une âme errante à ce que l'on dit, précisa le capitaine de la 13e

-Si vous le permettez, cela me semble difficile à croire qu'une âme errante soit en capacité de faire cela. Nous parlons quand même d'un des 13 Shinigamis le plus puissant de toute l'armée !  
-Un des intrus a quand même réussi à vaincre le vice-capitaine de la 6e division ...

Son trouble et sa surprise était totale. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi toutes les divisions semblaient à cran et l'air chargé d'électricité

-La situation est plus que périlleuse, intervint Kyoraku. Un meurtre de capitaine, des âmes errantes et des Shinigamis étrangers qui s'introduisent dans une division...  
-Que faisons-nous Shunsui ?

-Bien que cela tourne mal je le crains, nous allons mettre en place ce que tu proposais.

Du coin de l'œil , Max nota que la Vice-capitaine Ise avait blanchi.

-Mais pour cela, il nous faudra une autre personne, fit remarquer l'homme aux cheveux blancs, car tous nos bras droits seront avec nous. Tous les hauts gradés se doivent d'être présents.

-J'ai la personne avec les compétences parfaites pour ce rôle... Le capitaine de la 8e se tourna lentement vers Max un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

XXX

Il était là, aux abords de la colline du Sokyoku, attendant le moment opportun indiqué par son capitaine. Il devait, lorsque l'exécution débuterait, rejoindre le plus rapidement possible celui-ci et celui de la 13e. Il se souvenait de la conversation houleuse entre son capitaine et sa vice-capitaine au sujet du plan d'action en général, mais aussi et surtout du fait de faire intervenir une recrue de la division en plein dans une opération aussi risquée.

Le capitaine l'avait alors coupé sèchement en demandant au principal intéressé ce qu'il en pensait. Il n'avait pas pu refuser une telle demande, bien que dangereuse de par la position dans laquelle il le mettait, son capitaine avait besoin de lui. Il avait donné son assentiment porté par ce sentiment diffus qu'il lui devait bien cela …

Il portait en bandoulière une longue sorte de corde avec un piquet en acier de taille importante sur une extrémité. L'autre était rattachée à une sorte de bouclier imposant avec des armoiries qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
D'un coup le ciel sembla s'embraser alors qu'un gigantesque aigle de feu venait de se matérialiser. Sur le moment, il resta immobile face à ce spectacle d'une grande beauté, mais aussi d'une puissance inimaginable. « 1000 Zanpakuto hein ? »

Le signal venait de lui être donné. Se reprenant, il partit dans le shunpo le plus rapide qu'il était capable. Apparaissant au niveau de la plateforme d'exécution après l'ascension verticale, il transmit rapidement le bouclier à un Ukitake perdu dans son observation et l'autre extrémité à un Kyoraku qui avait perdu son chapeau. Se plaçant derrière le Capitaine de la 13e et au côté du Vice-capitaine Ise, il tourna enfin son regard vers le centre de l'attention.  
Il ne comprit pas, ce moment était comme figé dans le temps. Un homme revêtu une cape volait en stationnaire bloquant avec son Zanpakuto dans le dos l'avancé du Sokyoku.  
-C'est impossible… murmura Nanao.

Cela remit le temps en marche. D'un geste vif le capitaine de la 8e lança le pieu qui fit le tour de la tête de l'aigle pendant que l'autre enfonçait profondément le bouclier dans le sol. Une fois positionnés, les 2 capitaines détruisirent comme prévu l'arme.

Puis les choses se passèrent à toute vitesse. L'âme errante libéra Rukia Kutchiki avec la coopération du vice-capitaine blessé de la 6e division. Puis s'interposa contre 3 vices capitaines qu'il expédia avec facilité dans l'inconscience avant de commencer à croiser le fer avec Byakuya Kutchiki.

Dans le même temps, les 2 troisièmes sièges de la 13e division furent incapacité sans coups férir par la capitaine des commandos secrets, Soi fon.

Alors qu'Ukitake voulut intervenir, le capitaine commandant le stoppa en s'interposant d'un geste autoritaire.

-Maître Genryusai  
-Le vieux

-Plus un geste. Le fuyard bien que vice-capitaine peut être remplacé… Mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur votre conduite ! Vous avez commis des actes impardonnables pour des capitaines. Vous comprenez j'en suis certains ce que d'aussi graves manquements impliquent, la voix du commandant d'un ton neutre suffit à lui glacer les os.

-Bon je crois que ça se gâte, on devrait filer, dit le capitaine de la 8e en attrapant le Haori de son collègue par une épaule.

Il entraîna celui-ci dans son déplacement éclair. Comme un seul homme, Nanao et Max suivirent le mouvement. Les 2 gradés étaient très durs à garder en visuelle pour les 2 Shinigamis, leurs vitesses étaient incroyables.

Ils sortirent du shunpo quelques secondes après eux. Le souffle sifflant d'avoir tant couru. Ils se trouvaient ainsi derrière les capitaines au milieu d'un terrain désaffecté dans les frontières les plus lointaines entre le Sereitei et le début du Rukongai.

-Ma petite Nanao, toujours la dernière !

Il posa son regard sur lui

-Vous êtes trop rapide capitaine ! Répondit d'un ton sifflant Nanoa

Max et Nanao se relevèrent et se figèrent sur l'instant. Devant eux était patiemment assit sur une pierre le capitaine commandant de toutes les divisions de la cour qui les toisaient.

-Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à nous rejoindre l'ancien…

-Il y a bien longtemps que la vermine ne me sème plus. Préparez-vous à recevoir un châtiment très sévère.

Une aura orangé et chaude apparu autour de lui pendant que ses Waraji claquaient sur le sol au rythme de ses pas approchants

-Maitre Genryusai ! Attendez, nous n'avons pas besoin d'en venir à une telle extrémité !

Instinctivement Max se mit en position, main sur son Asauchi, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient clairement pas l'avantage sur le combat à venir malgré le surnombre.

Relevant les yeux pour croiser ceux de son ennemi il fut broyé par sa pression spirituelle, ce n'était pas au niveau de ce qu'il avait vécu il y a plus de 6 ans, c'était 100 fois pire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que lors de son introduction à la cérémonie de bienvenue de l'académie le chef du Gotei s'était à peine permit de sortir une effluve de sa force. La puissance qui s'exerçait sur le corps de Max était insoutenable, l'air ne pénétrait plus dans ses poumons et il commençait à s'asphyxier. De la transpiration suintait à grosse gouttes de ses pores rendant tout son corps poisseux. Son esprit était vide, il ne pouvait plus retirer les yeux de ses deux iris noirs qui avançaient vers lui avec la ferme intention de le réduire en cendre. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête, une voix puissante qui fit écho dans tout son corps, celle du commandant.

« Dégaine ton arme si tu veux vivre ! Fais-le si tu penses pouvoir me battre. Sinon fuis, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un bébé à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes et de respirer »

La pression ne faisait que croître, Max avait la sensation que son coeur allait éclater sous celle-ci, face à elle il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de poser un genou à terre, incapable de tenir debout, les épaules irrémédiablement attirées vers le sol et courbées sous l'effort. A ses cotés le vice-capitaine Ise était littéralement à quatre pattes, de la bave coulant de sa bouche ouverte à la recherche d'un air bien trop loin, bien trop absent…

Aucuns sons, aucuns mouvements ne pouvaient sortir du corps de Max, rien ne les sauveraient. Sa vision allait définitivement noircir lorsqu'un tissu rose passa dans son champ de vision. Le capitaine Kyoraku venait de s'accroupir près d'eux, ce qui eut pour effet de dissiper doucement cette pression insoutenable.

-C'est fini, vous allez bien, vous allez tenir. Mais j'ai fait une grosse erreur.

Ses deux subordonnés n'arrivaient malgré cela à reprendre leur souffle après cette apnée forcée, chaque inspiration était aussi douloureuse que salvatrice.

-Excusez-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener avec moi Nanao, ni te mêler à tout cela Max.

Il étreignit de son bras gauche la petite forme frêle devant lui, posant délicatement son visage contre son torse tout en attrapant d'une main droite et réconfortante l'épaule de sa recrue. Ils furent alors d'un coup téléportés dans la cour de la 8e. Le capitaine déposa doucement dans l'herbe verte la jeune femme en état de choc les yeux cherchant désespérément quelque chose dans le ciel sans nuage et au bord de l'évanouissement. Ne voulant pas rester un fardeau Max tenta de se relever mais en vain, soulevant le torse difficilement lorsqu'il fut allongé sur le ventre à même les dalles.

-Ca-pi-taine… sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure dans le vent.

-Max occupe-toi de Nanao si tu le peux, je reviens.

Il disparut

Forçant comme un fou pour se relever, il parvint tant bien que mal à tituber jusqu'à sa supérieure. Mobilisant ses ultimes ressources il la hissa sur son dos et la porta en direction de ses appartements. Chaque pas étaient un calvaire alors que la jeune femme était totalement avachie sur lui comme si tous ses muscles avaient été broyés et aspirés par la pression qu'elle avait subie. Dans un dernier effort il la déposa dans sa chambre les jambes tremblantes et les bras tétanisés de l'avoir porté. Au moment de quitter son logis, le noir étreignit Max cette fois-ci pour de bon s'écroulant sur le planché de sa gradés.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit à la prochaine pour votre chapitre


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour Bonsoir mes petits Shinigamis de l'académie.

Un grand merci à vous, on a dépassé les 120 vues sur cette histoire !

Je remercie aussi ma Beta Pandora que je noie sous le travail comme un Ichigo noie son Zanpakuto quand il est triste, mais moi c 'est parce que j'écris ;)

La suite est la

* * *

Chapitre 6

"La fête des morts, c'est tous les jours "

Le soleil haut dans le ciel venait caresser son visage de ses rayons. Émergeant petit à petit d'un lourd sommeil sans rêves, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière. Tournant la tête, il détailla son lieu de réveil. Il ne connaissait pas cette chambre. Il était dans une pièce simple au mur blanc, la lumière était filtrée par des rideaux en fibre souple. Le sol était recouvert par un magnifique parquet traditionnel.

Se tenant la tête suite à un mal de crâne impressionnant venant de son passage en position assise, les derniers événements lui revinrent. Lui et la vice-capitaine Ise broyés par la pression du Capitaine Commandant. Le fait de l'avoir portée dans sa chambre puis le voile noir.

Pendant qu'il se tenait la tête, une infirmière fit son entrée.

-Vous êtes réveillé, parfait nous nous demandions quand vous émergeriez.

-La 4e n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, comment vous sentez vous ?

-Comme si j'avais dormi 1 journée entière d'un sommeil de plomb.

-2

-2 ?

-2 jours en réalité, vous avez été amené par votre ami aux cheveux verts.

-Oh, la surprise se lut sur son visage.

-Vous avez des douleurs résiduelles ?

-Mis à part l'impression d'avoir toutes les fibres musculaires hurlantes à la mort… je suis en vie, dit il en souriant

Sourire non rendu par la soigneuse. Dans un silence gênant, elle termina quelques examens et le verdict tomba

-Vous pouvez partir, vous aurez mal encore une ou 2 journées puis tout reviendra à la normale.

-Très bien

D'un pas pressé, la jeune fille partie, les pommettes rosées.

Relevant qu'il ne portait que le bas de son uniforme, il comprit un peu le comportement de sa soignante. Avant de sortir elle déclara de dos

-N'oubliez pas votre Zanpakuto en sortant.

La porte claqua.

Étrange fut la première pensée qu'il formula. Se levant doucement, ses premiers pas furent hésitants et surtout douloureux, ses muscles courbaturés et restés immobiles pendant tout ce temps se rappelaient d'une manière désagréable à son bon souvenir. Passant et nouant son Shihakushō, il nota qu'aucune trace de visite n'était visible. Ne s'en formalisant pas, il s'approcha de la porte. Soulevant le drap masquant son arme, Max resta interdit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son Asauchi n'était plus. À sa place reposait sous sa forme scellée son Zanpakuto. Non différent d'un katana standard, il se différenciait par une garde en losange d'une couleur bronze irrégulière, la texture de celle-ci semblait polie par le temps et les éléments. Le manche était recouvert d'un cuir souple bleu nuit, mais très résistant strié de nombreuses petites lignes verticales.

Le dégainant et faisant rapidement quelques mouvements, il fut soufflé de l'équilibre parfait ainsi que de la prise en main incomparable avec son ancienne lame. Comme pour lui souhaiter bonjour, il crut que l'arme avait vibré. Passant la part de son âme à son côté gauche, il pénétra dans le couloir agité de la 4e. Alors qu'il allait partir, il croisa le capitaine Unohana au détour d'un virage. S'inclinant en la remerciant de ses soins, il nota la distance et l'air particulièrement coincé de celle-ci.

Débouchant finalement à l'air libre, il se dirigea sans tarder vers sa division. Passant par les grandes portes du lieu, il les trouva particulièrement désertes. Se tournant vers la pendule qui affichait 16h, il allait retrouver ses affectations lorsque le son caractéristique d'une clochette dans le lointain résonna tout proche. Voyant arriver le petit papillon de la mort dans sa direction, il tendit sa main droite, index en avant. L'âme se posa dessus et le message se déversa en lui.

« Soldat consigné Risekime, vous avez ordre de vous rendre dans les plus brefs délais dans le bureau de votre capitaine de division. Tout manquement entraînera votre placement au nid d'asticot pour une durée indéterminée. Marechiyo Omaeda vice-capitaine de la 2e division »

Ecartant les yeux sous la surprise, il commença à cerner les regards en biais de certains ainsi que la gêne du capitaine de la 4e. Marchant d'un bon pas afin d'éviter tout souci, il s'immobilisa quelques instants devant la porte des bureaux des gradés qu'il côtoyait bien trop pour un simple soldat. Toquant à la porte, il fut invité par la voix de son capitaine à entrer.

La pièce n'était éclairée par aucune lumière artificielle. Seuls les rayons de l'astre solaire périodiquement dissimulé par des nuages illuminaient le grand bureau. Découpant la silhouette imposante du Capitaine Kyoraku assis pour une fois dans son bureau et non dans son canapé qu'il aimait tant, il l'attendait mains croisés.

-Prend place Max nous t'attendions.

Max nota la présence sur le siège de droite en face du bureau, du vice-capitaine Ise qui lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Déposant son Zanpakuto dans le râtelier au niveau de la porte prévue à cet effet, car seul le capitaine pouvait avoir son arme proche de lui dans son bureau, il prit la place de libre.

-Bien je vois que tu es revenu à toi

Le ton du capitaine était sérieux et empreint de gravité

-Avant que nous entrions dans le vif du sujet qui nous concerne, tu dois savoir que la Soul Society est dans un état d'alerte maximal. Cela vient de ce qui s'est passé au Sokyoku

(Je suis finis pensa-t-il)

-Comme tu l'ignores, le capitaine Tosen de la 9e, le capitaine Ichimaru de la 3e ainsi que le non-mort capitaine Aizen de la 5e ont trahit le gotei.

Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. La nouvelle le laissa pantois. Comment cela est-il possible que 3 gradés puissent faire cela …

-Dans leur machination, ils ont aussi décimé l'intégralité du central 46 et se sont alliés aux dieux du Hueco Mundo. Aizen et ses comparses ont fui en ayant récupéré la pierre de la destruction, le Hokyoku.

Max ne comprenais pas, comment en 2 jours un mort avait ressuscité, avait tué 46 personnes en charges des décisions, avait volé une arme expérimentale le tout en s'alliant à l'ennemi Hollow… Les 13 divisions n'avaient jamais vécu une telle défection de toute leur histoire.

-En sachant cela, le capitaine commandant est devenu le leader actuel de la Soul Society. Cette trahison dans son malheur a heureusement interrompu nos échanges musclés entre lui, Juchiro et moi.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, il avait bien cru pendant un moment qu'il allait aller se coucher pour être sûr d'être bien réveillé.

-Cependant et c'est pour cela que nous sommes là, le capitaine commandant n'a pas fait table rase de nos actions …

Le jeune shinigami retint son souffle.

-Il y a eu du mieux, le papi a décidé de ne pas prendre nos têtes à tous, à commencer par les nôtres. Nous sommes plus vus par lui comme des mutins… dit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Nous allons donc être punis.

Voilà le plat de résistance se dit le jeune homme

-Du fait de nos actions, Nanao ainsi que moi avons été punis en conséquence. La majeure partie revient à aider le vice-capitaine Hisagi et le vice-capitaine Kira dans la gestion par intérim de la 9 et 3e division. La 5e passant sous la tutelle étroite de la 13e sous la supervision globale de la 1 ère dans le cas fort improbable ou d'autres traîtres se cacheraient dans ses rangs ainsi que par l'incapacité du Vice capitaine Hinamori de surseoir à son devoir.

Un temps de pause suivit cette déclaration. Voyant que ses 2 interlocuteurs se réfugiaient dans le mutisme complet, il se risqua pour la première fois à prendre la parole.

-Capitaine Kyoraku, si je puis me permettre, en quoi suis-je concerné par le travail de supervision de la 3 et 9e division n'étant pas un gradé ?

-Cette punition ne concerne que les membres de notre petit commando… et tous ses membres toi y compris. Dès demain, sur les heures d'entraînement des recrues, sur les heures de mission de l'après-midi ainsi que sur 1 heure du temps libre du soir tu seras sous les ordres directs du Vice capitaine Ise. La jeune fille sursauta à l'énonciation de son titre dans la bouche de son capitaine.

-Tu lui apporteras ton concours dans la gestion des doubles divisions, principalement sur le domaine administratif; Mais nous en reparlerons plus en détail plus tard.

-Capitaine, sans vouloir remettre en doute vos instructions, ses horaires sont normalement dédiés aux recrues pour le développement de leur Zanpakuto

-Cours que tu n'as plus besoin de suivre au vu de ce qui repose près de la porte…, son ton ne soufflait aucune contradiction

-Bien Capitaine.

-Parfait, j'ai malheureusement une dernière punition à te communiquer qui te touche… personnellement.

Les yeux du capitaine qui étaient distants et froids jusqu'alors se voilèrent de doutes, d'anxiété, mais aussi d'une pointe de colère tournée surement vers l'instigateur de cette mesure.

-Je vais attendre à l'extérieur alors, dit doucement le second siège Ise.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, Max intervint.

-Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez, cela ne me dérange pas, dit-il précipitamment. Je n'ai rien à vous cacher.

Jetant un regard à son supérieur, celui-ci fit un infime mouvement de tête.

Elle retrouva sa place, il reprit

-Le capitaine commandant t'a attribué une sorte d'ultimatum. Il exige que tu maitrises ton Shikaï d'ici 2 mois sinon tu seras jeté dans les prisons du gotei sans que je ne puisse ne serait-ce que dire un mot en ta faveur.

La fameuse lame de Damoclès comme l'appelait les vivants venait de lui perforer le cœur. Il devait atteindre le Shikaï, lui, lui qui venait le matin même de découvrir un Zanpakuto à la place de son Asauchi et cela en 2 mois.

-Ce… travail des plus urgents devra se faire en complément de tes nouvelles attributions, je ne peux, par contrôle effectué par la 2e division, t'aménager du temps.

Le capitaine semblait chagriné au plus haut point.

D'instinct Max avait baissé la tête, tout perdu qu'il était de par sa nouvelle position au bord du précipice. Sentant une fine main se poser dans son dos, il se tourna vers une vice-capitaine dont les yeux n'exprimaient que tristesse à son encontre.

Ne voulant pas que ses gradés s'inquiètent, il lui fit un fin sourire qui fit reculer la main de la jeune femme, relevant la tête, la mine déterminée il déclara devant les 2 Shinigamis.

-J'y arriverais, vous pouvez compter sur moi Capitaine, d'un ton plein de volonté.

Shunsui Kyoraku haussa un sourcil puis sourit

-Bien sûr. Maintenant je vous laisse passer au bureau du second siège pour qu'elle t'explique les tâches à effectuer. Rompez jeunes gens ! Lança-t-il doucement.

.

Se trouvant dans le bureau du vice-capitaine Ise, la jeune femme s'assit dans sa chaise, il fit de même

-Place-toi à mes côtés veux-tu, ce sera plus simple pour te montrer.

S'exécutant, la jeune femme lui montra pendant 1 heure et demie tous les documents, formulaires, procédures et taches qui incombaient à un capitaine et par extensions au vice-capitaine.

Le contenu de l'exposé était dense et fastidieux. Un néophyte en formulaires et autres taches de bureaux aurait été perdu dans cette pile de documents et de voie hiérarchique pour les transmettre.

Le contenu de ses missions était aussi varié : _Validation des commandes de fournitures militaires pour la division/ Prévision des achats à passer pour les repas des hommes sur recommandation du chef cuisinier/ facture pour les infrastructures endommagées/ Gestions des soldes pour les soldats…_. Qu'étonnante _/ Validation des comptes financiers globaux de la division ainsi que prévision des zones de baraquements pour les missions dans le monde des humains ainsi que tous les matériaux s'y afférents._

Max se dit qu'il y avait à boire et à manger ne serait-ce déjà que pour la 8 division, alors en rajoutant une demie division fois 2 cela allait relever du calvaire. Il espérait que les 2 vices capitaines de remplacement avaient l'habitude. Alors que Nanao lui avait laissé son siège le temps qu'il s'entraîne un peu sous sa supervision, une vérité le frappa

-Dite moi vice capitaine, avec les habitudes de Kyoraku Taicho, vous devez souvent gérer l'intégralité de cette partie n'est-ce pas.

-Tu vois tout à fait juste, et pour quand nous sommes seuls ou avec le capitaine c'est Nanao maintenant, dit gentiment la jeune Shinigami avec un sourire.

-Très bien, Nanao, ce sera Max pour toi aussi, et qu'importe notre interlocuteur, répondit celui-ci en lui tendant avec assurance et sourire le document pour validation.

Lisant celui-ci, elle ouvrit des grands yeux.

-Impressionnant, tu n'as rempli que l'essentiel et cela plus rapidement que je ne le pensais.

Elle continua sa lecture.

-Pourtant rien ne manque et ta calligraphie est d'excellente facture ce qui est étonnant pour une recrue récemment sortie de l'académie qui fait de cette matière un détail insignifiant. Tu as déjà fait cela non ?

-Tu as vu juste, durant un an j'ai été adjoint de gestion au directeur en charge du district 50 du Rukongaï.

-Oh, j'aurais dû te recruter plus tôt, lança-t-elle d'un ton jovial, depuis le temps que je recherche une aide pour ça

-Euh…

-Très chère recrue c'est décidé, durant tes heures tu prendras le bureau du 3e siège qui sera absent suite à ses blessures. Il se situe porte de gauche sur le mur qui fait face à celui-ci.

Elle semblait plus que ravie. Max se demanda dans quoi il était tombé en disant cela.

-Ma petite Nanao, Max n'est plus une recrue, regarde, il lança le sabre au manche bleu nuit dans son fourreau assorti en direction de son propriétaire. Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol surpris du geste.

-Effectivement, mes excuses

-Il n'y a pas de mal, « Nanao »

Elle lui lança un faux regard courroucé

-Suite aux récents événements …

À ses mots, ses 2 subordonnés reprirent leurs mines sombres. Nanao préoccupée par la gestion des taches à venir et Max pétrifié d'effroi face à l'échéance mortelle qu'on lui avait fixée. Voyant sa gaffe, le Rose se dépêcha d'enchaîner.

-Allons manger un morceau tous les 3, c'est moi qui invite.

Ils allaient ouvrir la bouche pour protester au vu du travail qu'ils devaient tous les 2 effectuer, mais l'homme les avait rejoint et avait posé ses bras sur leurs épaules comme le ferait un vieil ami, et les avait traînés dans un restaurant en plein centre du Sereitei.

.

Passant les portes shojis avec ses 2 subordonnés qui c'étaient résignés, ils prirent place dans une salle remplie de Shinigamis.

-Oi Shunsui, comment vas-tu ? Lança un homme bedonnant depuis son comptoir.

-Comme les vieux Ben ! 3 habituels s'il te plaît.

-Ca marche.

Les 3 se retrouvèrent sur des hauts tabourets en un bois de bonne facture, les bras sur le comptoir en chêne massif.

La commande de leur supérieur ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. 3 coupelles de saké leur furent servis.

-À la 8e, lança avec un sourire Kyoraku

-Kampaï !

D'abord réticent à l'idée de boire l'alcool, Max et Nanao se regardèrent derrière le dos du rose qui était entre eux. Un regard interloqué plus tard, ils suivirent l'exemple de la hiérarchie.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait un alcool aussi fort, il avait toujours préféré les softs pour pouvoir rester en contrôle, mais le sentiment de chaleur qui remonta dans son gosier n'était pas désagréable bien qu'elle le fit toussoter au début

-Rah, début avec le Saké Max ? Interrogea goguenard Kyoraku

-Uch, on peut dire ça

Nanao était bien contente, elle n'était pas le centre d'attention de l'homme pour une fois

-Il ne faut jamais laisser une sans sa jumelle.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, il avait levé la main et le patron était déjà devant eux, la jarre de saké prêt à l'emploi.

-Kampaï, lança celui-ci.

La deuxième passa beaucoup mieux, mais dans le même temps, le jeune homme sentit le fort volume d'alcool dans son estomac vide.

Un WAA vint de l'autre côté de l'imposante silhouette avec le haori, il se décala et vit Nanao avec les joues roses et un sourire hébété sur le visage.

Se replongeant dans ses songes un bref instant, il joua avec sa coupe et le peu de liquide restant au fond

-Tu sais Max, le capitaine avait tourné la tête dans sa direction. Pour arriver au Shikaï, il faut souvent un certain temps, plus que 2 mois … et certains n'y arrivent jamais.

Cela mit une claque au jeune homme, en hardi par l'alcool, il répondit:

-Merci de votre aide Taicho !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se dépêcha d'ajouter celui-ci confus, mais je connais des shinigamis qui l'ont fait en moins de temps que cela.

-Comment ? Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien

-Le shikaï s'obtient en découvrant le nom de son Zanpakuto ça tu le sais, mais cela est basé avant tout sur la confiance et le lien que tu tisses avec lui. Pour cette partie, je te conseil d'atteindre le plus vite possible ton monde intérieur par la méditation.

-Merci

-C'est normal je suis en grande partie responsable de ta situation …

-C'est faux Taicho, j'étais au courant des risques !

-Tout de même …

-La suite ! Cria Nanao brusquement en levant 3 doigts à destination du patron.

Celui-ci les resservit rapidement. Et aussi rapidement, ses 2 gradés avaient vidé leurs coupelles.

Max fit doucement semblant de boire en trempant les lèvres.

-Vous savez capitaine Kyoraku ? Max a des bases plus que solides en gestion administrative !

-Noon

Max nota une légère coloration du au 4e verre sur les pommettes du grand homme. Nanao elle était en roue libre.

-Siii, c'est SUperrr… depuis le temps que je cherchais quelqu'un pour m'aider quand vous partezzzz en vadrouille pour fuir vos responsabilités !

-Hai hai ma petite Nanao, c'est faux allons !

-Mon œil !

Elle partit dans une liste plus qu'exhaustive de tous les subterfuges que l'homme avait utilisés pour se soustraire à ses devoirs. Chose qui étonna particulièrement Max devant tant d'ingéniosité.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, entre coupelles se saké pour ses 2 acolytes et un discret non-merci à destination du patron qui lui faisait des sourires entendus.

À la fermeture, le trio magique se retrouva dans la rue.

-Rentrons, proposa Max.

-Bonne idée, dit doucement Kyoraku en essayant de dissimuler son état.

Nanao vomit derrière une caisse, les jambes flageolantes.

Les 2 hommes s'observèrent en chien de faïence pour savoir qui allait intervenir. D'un geste de la tête, son capitaine du fait de son état lui demanda de s'en charger.

C'est ainsi que dans les allées désertes du Sereitei, le capitaine de la 8e division, la démarche peu droite était suivit par le soldat Risekime portant à nouveau sur son dos sa vice-capitaine, le visage livide reposant doucement sur son trapèze droit.

Dans un souffle aviné Max discerna le plus nettement possible, un petit « Merci pour tout » qui avait franchi les lèvres proches de ses oreilles, puis un fin bisou sur sa joue avait suivie. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres

Arrivant sans encombre devant le baraquement des hauts gradés, Kyoraku pris le relais pour conduire sa subordonnée dans sa chambre alors qu'il envoya gentiment son « Jeune Max » au lit.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit à la prochaine pour votre chapitre


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour Bonsoir membres du Gotei

La suite de votre histoire est arrivée.

Un grand merci à ma délicieuse beta lectrice Pandora qui fait un travail formidable en un temps recors au vu de la masse de travail que je lui transmets.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 7

C'est avec un important niveau de fatigue que Max émergea du monde des songes.

Tournant son regard vers l'horloge au mur, il se sentit las au vu des 5 heures affichées par celle-ci.

Réglé comme un coucou suisse, Izuko se leva frais et dispo. Étonné du manque de réaction de son voisin, il se tourna vers lui.

-Dure soirée Max ?

-Hummmm.

-Tu étais avec qui ?

-Hummmmm.

-Mais encore.

Petit signe de main sous la couette.

-Bref tu me diras tout cela plus tard, si tu traînes trop on va se faire punir par le 7e siège

Sans un mot et toujours dans la lumière relative d'un matin bien trop jeune, il lança son Zanpakuto en direction de son ami.

Celui-ci le rattrapa les bras tendus. Entendant des bruits étranges, Max sortit la tête de sous sa couette. Il fut plus que surpris, Izuko était clairement à la lutte avec le sabre qu'il tenait de ses 2 mains et qui semblait vouloir l'entraîner irrémédiablement vers le sol de son poids.

Les jambes flageolantes de son ami le forcèrent à lui porter assistance. Attrapant son Zanpakuto, il déchargea le vert de l'arme d'une seule main sur le fourreau

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il avec circonspection.

Respirant difficilement, il hocha la tête

-C'était... uff uff, comme si j'essayais de porter… uf uf une tonne

-C'est bizarre..., il regarda son sabre qu'il soupesa dans sa paume ouverte.

-Il faut vraiment que l'on y aille Max sinon je ne donne pas chère de notre peau !

-Vas-y Izu, j'ai une mission particulière qui m'attend

La surprise se lut sur son visage aux taches de rousseur.

-Je t'en dirais plus à la pause de midi

Sur ce il partit en direction de la salle de bain alors que son ami se mit à courir en direction du terrain d'entraînement.

Après ses ablutions, il se dirigea vers le bureau du vice-capitaine Ise, jeune femme qu'il croisa dans le couloir menant aux bureaux des gradés.

-Nanao, dit-il normalement en s'inclinant doucement.

-Bonjour Max, pas si fort, dit-elle en se massant les tempes.

-Dure soirée...

Elle le fixa un instant et nota la présence du petit rictus qu'il avait au bord des lèvres témoignant de la portée humoristique de cette phrase.

Rentrant dans son jeu elle répliqua:

-Vous aussi à ce que je peux voir...

-Certes

-Bien je te laisse prendre place dans ton bureau, les dossiers ont déjà dû être déposés. En cas de question mon bureau est en face et t'es ouvert.

-Merci

Elle prit la porte de droite.

Empoignant la poignée de porte, elle s'ouvrit sur une pièce de taille plus que convenable, un peu en deçà de celui de Nanao. Des grandes fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur enluminaient la pièce. Ce qui tranchait le plus était la taille du mobilier en adéquation avec la carrure imposante du 3e siège. Un grand bureau, un grand espace de rangement, mais surtout, un imposant fauteuil à haut dossier capitonné d'un cuir presque rouge sang comble du mauvais goût dans ce décor traditionnel.

Prenant place, il nota bien vite que celui-ci était clairement la pour son design et son confort. Pas du tout pour travailler.

N'y tenant plus au bout de 15 minutes, il se dépêcha d'envoyer bouler cette immondice pour le remplacer par un des sièges noirs rustiques comme on en trouvait dans tout le Sereitei destiné aux visiteurs. Il se plongea enfin dans la pile incommensurable de documents qui reposaient sur le bureau.

7h venait de sonner qu'il se permit de lever les yeux de sa fastidieuse besogne. Préférant ne pas déranger Nanao, il avait laissé de côté des actes de conciliation ainsi que la dernière projection bilancielle du budget de la division qu'il avait du retraité avec des données actualisées. Allant se rendre à un petit déjeuner bien mérité avec des chiffres flottants devant ses yeux, il fut surpris quand Nanao entra.

-Petit déjeuner, dit-elle doucement en apportant le nécessaire.

Surpris, le jeune homme pris place dans un canapé lui aussi de cet immonde cuir rouge qui garnissait le coin gauche de la pièce.

-Merci Nanao, dit il en se servant une grande tasse de café qu'il avait ramené de son district. Cette boisson, qu'il avait pris plaisir à retrouver dans ce monde qui ne jurait que par le thé. Sentant les doux arômes qui sortaient en des volutes de fumée de sa tasse, cela lui fit penser à son début de vie ici bas. Il avait acheté une bouchée de pain les lopins de terre non loin de son ancienne maison. Il avait alors appris sur le moment comment s'y prendre pour faire pousser ce dont il avait besoin. Il se souviendrait toujours de la bouille écœurée d'Azu qui avait voulu goûter.

Se souvenir le fit sourire

-Un moment heureux, je suppose

Revenant à lui, il releva les yeux vers sa chef.

-Très, souvenir du café.

-Justement je souhaitais savoir ce que tu buvais?

-C'est une boisson qui me rappelle des souvenirs d'un temps doublement révolu.

Ne voulant, ni ne savant pourquoi ce breuvage avait cet effet sur lui, il préférait ne pas trop en dire, les souvenirs d'avant ne devaient pas être évoqué à la Soul Society.

-Puis-je ? Lança avec des yeux curieux la vice capitaine

-Bien sûr.

lui servant une tasse, il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la moue d'écœurement de la jeune femme.

-C'est... fort.

-C'est vrai, Nanao tu as pu faire ce que tu souhaitais ?

-Oui on va dire cela, le capitaine m'a même aidé en faisant son travail pendant 1h...

Ne pouvant réprimer un autre sourire, la jeune fille rougit légèrement.

-Surtout, ne l'encourage pas, il en fait déjà assez peu comme cela.

Ils rirent ensemble.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai quelques dossiers où j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Passant au bureau, ils prirent quelques minutes pour solutionner les quelques points d'interrogation du jeune soldat.

-Aller je t'es assez retenu, file à l'entraînement de division, dit-elle en le poussant dans le dos.

Voyant ici un moyen de fuir le travail, il empoigna son Zanpakuto et s' moment où la porte se refermait, il entendit un

«Tu as biens fait de dégager cette immondice» avait-elle dit en pointant du regard le fauteuil repoussé au loin.

L'entraînement fut un vrai régal pour le jeune homme, heureux de se dégourdir les membres tout en pouvant enfin expérimenter et commencer à maîtriser son arme.

Sur le temps de midi, il avait profité de montrer celui-ci a un Izuko aux yeux brillants d'admiration.

Il avait profité du temps libre qu'il lui restait pour méditer près de la cascade. Il ne pouvait absolument rien dire à son ami sur sa situation actuelle, le capitaine lui avait interdit.

L'après-midi fut plus ardu, car le jeune homme devait gérer les tâches administratives des divisions 3 et 9, ce qui le forçait à faire de nombreux allers/retours. Se déchargeant de documents remplis pour les remplacer par des nouveaux incomplets. Ce fut aussi sa première prise de contact avec les Vices capitaines Kira et Hisagi.

Ses soirées une fois libérées de sa dernière heure de corvée étaient rythmées par un entraînement éreintant afin de déverrouiller son shikai, symbole de liberté. Il s'astreignait donc avec pugnacité à de longues heures de méditation proche du point d'eau qu'il aimait temps, et cela jusqu'à ce que l'astre lunaire soit à son firmament.

Les jours passèrent en se ressemblant, les seuls événements notables durant ce mois et demi rythmé par les documents administratifs et les entraînements était l'augmentation graduelle de sa puissance physique ainsi que de sa maîtrise dans le maniement de son sabre qui était dû au fait qu'il se jetait corps et âme dans les exercices afin de se vider la tête de toute cette paperasse.

Nanao, le capitaine Kyoraku ainsi que lui-même devenaient plus proches, il n'était pas rare que les 3 se retrouvent dans un de leur bureau afin de prendre un petit déjeuner plus que salvateur pour les jeunes soldats de plus en plus entamés par la masse de travail.

Le premier accrochage eu lieu quand le 3e siège Enjoji fit son retour avec pour envie de reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en ayant rapidement ouvert sa porte de son bureau, il s'était retrouvé face à Max, passablement énervé par un dossier de liaison mal monté.

Le géant avait alors beuglé un «qu'est ce que tu fous là microbe ?» auquel il n'avait répondu que par un haussement de sourcil interrogateur et un laconique « Mon travail ». Irrité, le colosse avait foncé sur lui, aplatissant ses mains sur le bureau, froissant et faisant voler les documents parfaitement rangés de Max. Le capitaine ainsi que la vice capitaine avaient alors fait irruption dans le bureau pour retrouver le 3e siège, le visage poché et traversant le fauteuil de cuire rouge qu'il aimait tant. Max était à sa place en train de ranger les feuilles. Cela avait fait germer un sourire sur les lèvres de Nanao alors que Kyoraku avait rabattu son Sakkat pour étouffer un rire moqueur.

Mais au moment où le colosse après avoir lancé son siège hors d'usage à travers la pièce, avait mis la main sur le manche de son arme, il c'était retrouvé avec le capitaine une main autoritaire posée sur son bras d'arme. Fou de rage, il avait tourné les talons.

Cet incident avait fait le tour de la division, ce qui avait créé un drôle de climat autour de lui. Les membres de la 8e avaient eu vent que l'ex-recrue Risekime avait le bureau du 3e siège ce qui faisait peser le flou sur la façon de l'aborder, en gradé ou non telle était la question….

L'ultime fait marquant avait été lorsque le vice-capitaine Kira et Hisagi, qui avaient été froid et distant avec lui au début, ne voyant en lui qu'un jeune soldat d'une autre division venant quémander ils ne savaient trop quoi, avaient finalement vu l'aide qu'il leur apportait.

Max appelait désormais ces gradés par leurs prénoms. Un soir, ces 2 la pour le remercier, l'avaient convié dans un bar. Il avait alors, dans ses petits souliers, fait la connaissance de quasiment tous les vices capitaines du gotei. En passant du teigneux Ikkaku Madarame à l'étrange Nemu ou Kusajishi ainsi que la flamboyante Rangiku. S'éclipsant dès qu'il le put de cette soirée en ayant remercié tout le monde, il était reparti suivi de ses 2, on pouvait le dire, nouveaux amis, Shuei et Izuru.

C'est alors que c'était matérialisé devant lui un homme grand et gras portant une chaîne en or.

« Soldat consigné Risekime, vous n'avez rien à faire la durant ces heures »

-Je rentrais justement.

-Vous êtes en infraction.

-Je m'en vais donc enlever cette infraction de ce pas.

-Tu le prends comme cela alors !

Le gros s'était alors énervé tout seul, perdu dans ces dialogues solitaires. Immobile, il s'était raidi quand il avait dégainé son arme en lui promettant de lui faire expier ses fautes.

-Oi Ōmaeda, reste calme veux tu, avait lancé Izuru d'un ton traînant.

-Ouais, du balai, laisse notre pote en paix, avait renchérie Shuei en passant un bras autour de sa nuque. Il t'a rien fait de mal.

-Peu importe.

Il c'était avancé, incapable de trouver une issue diplomatique avec le noble, il c'était résigné.

-30e technique d'immobilisation: Triple coup de bec étincelant ! Shitotsu sansen

Pris de cours, le vice-capitaine de la Seconde s'était retrouvé empalé contre un mur. Voyant que la brute arrivait à force de persévérance à briser peu à peu son sort, il reprit.

-Ne m'oblige pas à faire cela. Reste calme et je rentre sagement.

-Tu vas payer, personne ne se permet d'humilier de la sorte le bras droit du capitaine Soi Fon ! Je vais te mettre la trempe de ta vie sale traîtresse !

Le mot de trop pour le jeune homme qui ne pouvait supporter ce gros tas gigotant.

-Char rugissant. Brèche du rouet. Que la lumière sépare en six ! 61e technique d'immobilisation: Prison des 6 pointes de lumière ! Rikujōkōrō

Alors que les flashs mal définit filait en direction de l'homme au regard perlé de peur, le sort se brisa. Décontenancé, il ne put rien faire, une lame le prenait sous le menton.

-Plus un geste, avait murmuré une femme qui lui faisait une clé de bras.

-Que …

-Capitaine Soi Fon avait hurlé une voix, faisant relâcher la prise à la jeune femme.

Se retournant en massant son épaule, il fit face au capitaine Ukitake.

-Rentre chez toi Max.

Ne prenant pas son reste, il décampa, laissant tous les gradés sur place.

Le lendemain il avait pu voir avec un plaisir non dissimulé, l'image du second siège Omaeda, bloqué dans le mur par son sort de Kido en une du Sereitei news. Il s'était alors promis de rendre ça au centuple à Shuei qui lui avait répondu d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

Tout cela l'avait mené à 4 jours avant la fin du délai fatidique. Profitant d'une heure de libre sur son temps, il était comme à l'accoutumé, auprès du point d'eau proche des baraquements des gradés. Toujours en position de méditation et de musculation. Sentant le monde tourner bizarrement autour de lui et le sabre chauffer dans ses mains, il ouvrit les yeux. Caressé par les embruns d'eau émanant d'une énorme cascade bouillante qui lui faisait face. Le ciel était uniformément bleu alors que des arcs-en-ciel éphémères portés par l'eau en descente perpétuelle à gros bouillons lui apportait toutes les conditions requises pour en former. La cascade semblait toucher les cieux. Au pied du mur d'eau bordé par des pierres de granites et d'obsidiennes disposées en un cercle parfait, quelques arbres soigneusement taillés oscillaient au grès du vent produit par les nombreux mètres cubes d'eau se déversant à la minute. Le tout entouré par une jungle sombre et impénétrable. Immobile devant ce spectacle grandiose un son lui parvint par le vent.

-Dis mon nom ! Entendit il entre les bruits de la cascade et des flots se fracassants en face de lui.

Tournant tout autour de lui, il chercha la source de cette voix caverneuse

-Comment ?

-Dit mon nom

-Comment puis-je le découvrir ?

-Tu es dans ton monde intérieur cherche la solution, car tu es au plus proche de ton âme.

Trouvant une pierre plate devant lui il se remit au travail. Perceptions dehors. L'eau étouffait tous bruits et l'écume bouillonnante sur la surface de cette eau chahutée diminuait drastiquement ses sens.

Il sentait une paire d'yeux braqués sur lui. Mais il ne venait pas d'une direction précise. Elle semblait se mouvoir très rapidement. Se concentrant de plus belle, il sentit son but approché au fil de ses introspections.

-Ja…

Non il était proche. Forçant sa pression spirituelle plus intensivement, un mot pris place dans son esprit.

-Jokuro ! Dit il en se relevant d'un bond.

Faisant brusquement demi-tour suite à la présence ressentie dans son dos, il entendit comme un rugissement sauvage. Se tournant tout aussi rapidement vers les chutes, il eut juste le temps de discerner une forme ailée remplie d'écaille, le regard mauvais se jeter dans sa direction en coupant l'eau de la cascade. Pris de panique et surpris, le jeune shinigami quitta précipitamment son monde intérieur. Perdant l'équilibre en portant le sabre contre son torse, il tomba sur le dos.

Au même instant un énorme geyser jaillit du point d'eau. Jet qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Max aurait pu dire qu'il avait rêvé s'il n'avait pas l'intégralité du haut du corps trempé. Le phénomène avait émis un gros « Vouf ». Plaquant ses cheveux en arrière, il sortit doucement son sabre de son fourreau. D'abord résistant, l'arme lui apparut. La lame tordue, des points sur le haut de celle-ci. Le manche déviant sur la droite, ce n'était clairement pas normal. Remettant celui-ci dans le fourreau, il décida de le plonger dans l'eau du bassin.

Faisant cela, il dit doucement « Scellement ». Retirant le Zanpakuto de l'eau, celui-ci avait repris sa forme traditionnelle. Retournant vers la 8e, il fut surpris d'être interrompue dans ses pensées bouillonnantes

-Et bien Max, on peut dire que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, encore heureux que je n'avais pas encore remis de carpe Koi dans le bassin, dit son capitaine un sourire aux lèvres assis sereinement sur la terrasse de bois de son logement de fonction.

-Mes excuses capitaine.

-Je blaguais mon jeune Max. Félicitation pour ce grand pas en avant.

-Merci beaucoup, j'espère être prêt pour dans 4 jours.

-Je te sentais pensif avant que je t'interrompe.

-J'ai une question à vous poser capitaine, c'est délicat.

-Nanao n'aime pas le troisième siège je le sais, toi tu l'aimes bien et cela te met en porte à faux avec elle.

Un silence passa pendant que Max réfléchissait, puis les dires de l'homme lui parvinrent. Élargissant les yeux, il s'écria:

-Pas tu tout !

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, vous ne l'aimez pas ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Là n'est pas la question …

-Je t'écoute.

-Avez-vous déjà … été attaqué dans votre monde intérieur …

La question fit ouvrir des yeux ronds au rose. Il se mit à rire de bon cœur. Max cherchait le moment drôle dans ses paroles. Retrouvant son sérieux face à l'absence de réaction de son soldat, il reprit.

-J'en connais un qui a lancé le nom de son Zanpakuto sans prononcer l'Aria !

-L'Aria ?

-Lorsque tu t'adresses pour la première fois à ton Zanpakuto dans ton monde intérieur, tu ne peux dire son nom pour la première fois sans l'aria. Peu de shinigami le savent et c'est pour cela que certains se retrouvent avec des shikai incomplets.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête prenant bonne note de ces précieux conseils. Le fil de la conversation lui laissa une drôle de sensation

-Dite moi capitaine, ce ne serait pas du vécu par hasard ?

Le supérieur se tut, cachant son visage sous son sakkat, il se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il n'était pas sur sa tête.

Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Max à son tour.

-Merci pour tout capitaine.

-L'aria te permettra aussi d'éviter une explosion de pression spirituelle incontrôlée.

Pour conclure sa phrase, le gradé lui lança une petite serviette que le jeune homme accepta avec mansuétude. Celle-ci était brodée en fils d'or du symbole de la 8e ainsi que de son icône le Strelitzia (Oiseau du Paradis) à son opposé. Une serviette personnelle du commandant.

Se séchant rapidement et grossièrement, il voulut rendre le bien l'ayant replié à son propriétaire.

-Garde-la, quelque chose me dit que tu en auras beaucoup besoin… et vois ça comme le premier gage de ma confiance en toi. Je souhaitais aussi profiter de ce moment pour te demander pardon en bonne et due forme pour t'avoir mis dans une telle situation si jeune. Il inclina doucement la tête.

Max était plus que touché, l'homme qu'il respectait le plus venait de lui prodiguer de précieux conseils, de s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il avait voulu faire et surtout, lui avait témoigné sa confiance. Il n'allait pas le décevoir.

.

La nuit du jour fatidique, il plongea aisément dans son monde intérieur Il se positionna face à la cascade. La zone était plongée dans une obscurité relative avec le clair de lune se reflétant dans l'étendue d'eau beaucoup plus calme qu'en journée.

Se concentrant cette fois debout, il fouilla dans son esprit, dans son cœur et dans son âme.

Alors qu'il était immobile toutes perceptions coupées, il sentit à peine la pluie commencer à marteler son corps. Il rechercha 10 minutes, 1 heure, 5 heures, 10 heures, il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Le clapotis des gouttes sur la surface des plantes, de l'eau, de la roche créa une symphonie organique ayant pour centre ce lac circulairement parfait, était immobile en ce point central, son Zanpakuto l'attendait.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) !

N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit à la prochaine pour votre chapitre


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonsoir membre des 13 divisions de la cour.

La suite de votre histoire est la !

Un immense merci à ma formidable Beta Pandora pour son travail toujours si qualitatif

Vamos !

* * *

Chapitre 8

"Qui meurt paie ses dettes" W. Shakespear

Le moment qu'il redoutait plus que la mort elle-même avait sonné. En y repensant la mort n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il allait devoir endurer s'il ne réussissait pas ce test.

Le matin du jour J alors qu'il se réveilla d'une nuit bien trop courte, il se leva et fonça rendre dans les latrines l'absence de nourriture que contenait son estomac. La bile amère lui brûla l'œsophage, emplissant ça bouche d'une odeur méphitique.

-Mon vieux t'es la ? Demanda une voix derrière la porte

-Ouais, je sors donne-moi 2 secondes, gémit celui-ci.

Ouvrant la porte, il lut la peur dans les yeux d'Izuko. Se tournant vers le miroir il ne se reconnut pas. Le visage qui lui faisait face était sûrement l'image qui se rapprochait le plus d'un cadavre. Des cernes noires proéminentes couvraient une grande partie du dessous de ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient rouge sang à cause des vaisseaux sanguins qui avaient explosé sous l'effet conjugué du stress et du manque de sommeil. Son teint d'un blanc cireux tranchait avec le noir de son uniforme de shinigami.

-Mec je sais que tu veux rien me dire, mais la tu fais vraiment peur à voir

-Je vois ça

Il dit d'un ton pour lui-même que de toute façon cela prenait fin aujourd'hui d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Comment ? Qu'est ce qui prend fin ?

Merde, il l'avait dit trop fort.

-Je disais juste que ce soir si tu me revois je t'expliquerais tout. Il avait tendu la main pour lui promettre. Son ami avait alors tiré sur celle-ci, l'étreignant dans une accolade virile chargée des sentiments d'amitiés qui liaient ces 2 soldats.

-À ce soir alors, lui lança gaiement son ami avec un sourire solaire.

Il ne put que lui sourire en retour.

Prenant place à «son bureau», il se concentra tant bien que mal sur ses tâches. Ne sachant pas quand il devait se rendre à la 1ere division, l'attente lui tapait sur les nerfs aussi sûrement que la vue du 3e siège. 3e siège qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de venir réclamer son bureau.

.

La vice-capitaine, comme à son habitude durant cette période, entra dans la pièce avec le contenu d'un petit déjeuner. Trouvant une étrange pression dans celle-ci, elle remarqua alors qu'elle marchait sans le faire exprès sur le corps plaqué au sol du 3e siège Enjoji façon tapis de fourrure. Celui-ci était écrasé par la pression spirituelle exercée par le jeune homme sourcil froncé sur un document.

Finissant son déplacement et marchant sur le crâne du sale macho, elle ne bouda pas son plaisir.

Prenant place sur le canapé, elle se permit

-Soldat Risekime, veuillez relâcher le 3e siège Enjoji voulez-vous ?

Du fait du ton employé, le jeune homme leva les yeux, semblant découvrir la situation présente, il intensifia intentionnellement la force dans la pièce une dernière fois avant de retourner à un état normal.

Tournant à l'angle du bureau, il profita du répit pour ce faire un café bien serré.

-Mes excuses Vice capitaine Ise, lança-t-il en prenant place au côté de celle-ci.

Sirotant chacun leurs breuvages, ils avaient les yeux rivés sur le cafard qui essayait désespérément de se relever et de ramasser son honneur brisé sur le sol. Se relevant enfin, le visage rouge de rage, il s'immobilisa devant le spectacle, la vice-capitaine de la 8e le regardait un regard rieur et un sourire de dédain sur les lèvres. Tournant la tête en direction de l'avorton à ses côtés, il vit une profonde envie de l'étriper ici et maintenant s'il s'avisait de ne serait-ce que de faire un geste en leur direction. Son Zanpakuto posé proche de lui semblait frémir à cette idée. Ses espoirs brisés et sa dignité en pas meilleur état, il salua rapidement la vice-capitaine et sortie à reculons de la pièce.

Se détendant un peu, la jeune femme se rembrunit aussitôt. Max avait une mine à peine décente du fait du café et de sa colère qui semblait l'avoir dynamisé, elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne reçut qu'un infime signe de la tête qu'elle ne pouvait interpréter.

-Tu devrais manger un peu, ça te ferait du bien

-C'est gentil Nanao, mais je ne peux rien avaler

Cherchant désespérément un sujet de conversation, elle remarqua finalement la petite serviette à main qui dépassait de moitié de son haut d'uniforme couvrant une partie du haut pectoral gauche

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-Un témoignage de confiance de notre capitaine, dit-il avec le premier sourire de la journée

-Il aurait pu faire un peu plus, dit-elle doucement sans animosité

-Cela me convient parfaitement, répondit-il laconiquement.

À la fin de sa phrase, un bâillement lui décrocha la mâchoire.

Trouvant enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, Nanao se lança:

-Souhaites-tu dormir ?

La question dérouta celui-ci

-Pardon ?

-J'ai un moyen pour toi, malgré le stress et la fatigue que tu essayes vainement de dissimuler afin que tu puisses te reposer un peu. Intéressé ?

Le shinigami ne tarda pas accepter, suivant les consignes de Nanao, il lui fit face assis.

-Bien, j'y vais, je vais mettre un peu de puissance au vu de ton… état.

Acquiesçant silencieusement, elle commença

-À toi le veilleur, gardien des songes des vivants comme des âmes, protège et accueilles-en tes bras protecteurs. 9e technique du Roiko-Sistezia.

Appuyant son index et son majeur sur le centre de son front, il tomba doucement dans une torpeur sans songe.

.

Un bruit de coup sur la porte le sorti de sa léthargie, ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut que sa tête reposait sur les genoux doux et parfumés de Nanao. Relevant son buste doucement, il fit face au visage souriant de celle-ci. Replaçant ses cheveux en arrière pendant qu'il piquait un phare du fait de la situation, la porte s'ouvrit sur... Le vice-capitaine Omaheda de la 2e division. Percutant, il se leva et lui fit face

-Que faites-vous ici, cette zone est réservée au membre de la 8e et aux personnes douées d'intelligence, 2 choses qui vous font cruellement défaut, lança-t-il dans un ton glacial, main sur son Zanpakuto.

-Très marrant, soldat Risekime

Il ne c'était pas attendu à cela, il pensait qu'il allait démarrer au quart de tour.

Se décalant de la porte d'entrée, 3 autres shinigamis firent leur entrer, se plaçant aux 3 coins libres de la pièce.

La raison de la politesse de l'horripilant vice-capitaine fit son entrée. Le capitaine Soi Fon le toisa. Lâchant le pommeau de son arme, il lui fit face.

-Un soldat devrait s'incliner devant son supérieur

-C'est vrai, cependant le mien n'est pas ici...

Du coin de l'œil il capta le pincement de lèvre de sa gradée qui avait gardé un air grave depuis le début. La remarque moucha le sourire revêche de la brune.

-Impertinent jusqu'à la fin à ce que je vois. La réunion des capitaines s'est éternisée. Il est l'heure pour vous.

Regardant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, il remarqua que les 17 heures étaient passées.

Dissimulant sa surprise il déclara d'un ton fort et vaillant:

-Je suis prêt

-C'est ce que nous verrons, je vais prendre ton Zanpakuto

Il lui tendit. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le tenir.

-Allons

Elle fit demi-tour, son lieutenant à sa droite alors que les 3 soldats l'avaient entouré.

-Max

Il se tourna vers son amie

-Reviens ! Déclara Nanao Ise d'un ton plein d'encouragement

-A vos ordres, mon Vice capitaine, dit-il en posant un genou à terre.

Encadré par son escorte, il sortit par les portes principales. Croisant Izuko qui revenait de ses missions pour faire le ménage, celui-ci se stoppa devant le spectacle offert, les yeux ronds de surprise. Réussissant à lui faire un petit sourire, le groupe le dépassa. Il put juste entendre des pas affolés entrés dans la division.

.

Au fil du chemin en direction de la 1ere division, il se remémora ce qu'il avait expérimenté la nuit avant. Il était dans son monde, battu par les vents et les pluies.

Cherchant toujours un je ne sais quoi qui lui sauverait la vie.

Au fur et à mesure que la pression augmentait autour de lui, que les éléments se déchaînaient, une phrase commença à s'écrire dans son esprit. Des lettres d'un bleu marine profond prirent forme. Se forçant à maintenir sa concentration, il la relâcha lorsque le point final fut imprimé dans son esprit, les éléments cessèrent leur colère.

Sortant doucement de sa transe, il vit la créature qu'il avait entraperçue la première fois.

Celle-ci était immobile au centre du petit lac formé par la cascade qui c'était entièrement tarie. Rien ne bougeait, rien ne bruissaient. Un silence surnaturel régnait dans son monde.

Il détailla la créature, d'une taille supérieure à 2 mètres au garrot, un corps reptilien ailé recouvert d'écaille d'un bleu nuit presque noir se fondant dans l'environnement. Max avait l'impression que 2 yeux reptiliens le toisaient dans la nuit. Des yeux qui semblaient pouvoir lire dans son âme. Une escarboucle rouge sang incrustée dans le front massif de la créature rougeoyait à la lumière de l'astre lunaire. Soufflé par le spectacle, Max resta immobile.

La créature semblait attendre quelque chose.

Réalisant ses attentes, il lut dans sa tête la phrase ainsi que son nom.

D'un coup, des trombes de pluies tombèrent uniquement sur le dragon, oui c'était un dragon. L'eau qui colora le bassin vira au noir profond alors que le rideau de pluie semblait avancer vers lui. Sur ses gardes, à 1 mètre de lui l'étrange phénomène disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Il fut soufflé par ce qui lui faisait face.

.

Revenant au présent, il venait de passer l'enceinte de la 1ere, on le conduisit devant une double porte close.

-Attendez ici, ordonna la capitaine pendant qu'elle entrait.

Les portes se refermant rapidement, il ne put rien voir de ce qui ci trouvait.

5 minutes plus tard, alors qu'aucun son ne filtrait, le capitaine Kyoraku vint le chercher, il avait passé les portes le regard grave en lui ordonnant de le suivre.

Pénétrant dans le lieu, il se retrouva dans une cour d'entraînement intérieur complètement déserte. Le lieu entouré de zone couverte par des avancés de toit offrait une vue parfaite sur le centre du terrain de quelque endroit où l'on se positionnait. L'ombre projetée par le soleil déclinant allongeait les ombres de sorte que l'on ne puisse identifier qui se trouvait en dessous des avancés de toit.

-Mets toi au centre Max, dit son capitaine bien trop sérieux par rapport à d'habitude.

S'exécutant il attendit.

-Soldat Risekime Max, recrue de la 8e division et mutin suite à ses actions à la colline du Sokyoku...

Cette voix, il la reconnaissait, elle l'avait pétrifiée la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé son propriétaire dans les yeux. Le Capitaine commandant Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni avança dans la lumière

« ... suite à vos actions, vous avez été punis et contraints en ce jour de nous montrer votre détermination et votre volonté à retrouver votre honneur perdu.»

3 autres silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre. Le Capitaine Kyoraku, Ukitake et Soi Fon avait pris position au côté du Chef du gotei.

-Vous serez ce jour jugé apte ou non à servir les 13 divisions. Échouez et le Capitaine de la Deuxième division vous conduira sans délai au nid d'Asticots afin que votre existence soit à jamais oubliée. Vous disposez d'une seule chance, ne la gâchez pas!

Ils restèrent tous 4 immobiles, le visage grave. Un soldat des forces spéciales apparu à sa droite, lui tendant son Zanpakuto.

S'en saisissant d'une main tremblante, il sentie une douce chaleur passer de son arme à son bras.

.

Retournant à cette nuit-là, la stupéfaction le bloquant, Max faisait face à une magnifique humanoïde aux longs cheveux Bleu marine lui tombant jusqu'au bas du dos. Son visage gracile, au port de tête altier et ses yeux fermés, il put la décrire plus en détail.

Partant du haut de son cou, 2 lignes en écailles du même bleu que le dragon délimitaient jusqu' à son bas ventre, une bande de peau d'un blanc immaculé entourée par de fines écailles bleu marine presque noir réfléchissant la lumière. Ses bras fins étaient eux même complètement recouverts d'écailles alors que ses mains se finissaient en doigt en forme de griffe acérée. Baissant la tête il remarqua que cette créature d'une beauté fascinante n'avait pas de jambe, à la place se trouvait un corps de sirène à la queue bien plus allongée et acérée. Tout en elle respirait le danger.

La femme ouvrit les mêmes yeux reptiliens et la pierre précieuse que possédait le dragon quelques minutes auparavant se matérialisa au centre de son front.

Fasse à sa stupeur, elle sourit doucement en dévoilant une rangé de dent plus que pointue.

-Bonsoir Max.

.

Revenant au présent, il venait de passer l'arme à sa ceinture.

-Veuillez procéder, lança le commandant

Se concentrant, et focalisant sa pression spirituelle en lui, il décida de donner tout ce qu'il avait. Fermant les yeux

« Aide-moi Jokuro » pensa-t-il

« Appelle-moi maître, et je viendrais »

Sentant l'air s'humidifier autour de lui et sa pression spirituelle vriller celui-ci dans une aura bleue nuit, il ouvrit les yeux entourés de son reatsu.

« Qu'avec cette pluie céleste, ruisselle la mort ! Jokuro! »

Dans le même temps, il avait attrapé le pommeau de son arme à deux mains comme s'il voulait le séparer en 2. Le sabre changea devant les yeux d'un Ukitake et Kyoraku souriant. La lame évolua, une ligne bleue nuit d'eau se formait sur le tranchant du Zanpakuto, 4 trous de 5 mm de diamètres étaient apparus sur le haut de celle-ci d'où s'écoulait doucement des filets d'eau. Le sabre principal suintait.

Mais ce qui surprit le plus les capitaines fut le wakizashi de 40 cm sans garde qui émergea du Katana pour se loger dans la main gauche du jeune shinigami. Celui-ci au design épuré et au manche recouvert du même cuire ne disposait que d'un trou ou un mince filet d'eau alimentait doucement un tranchant nul doute mortel.

Faisant tourner les lames autour de ses mains, il prit une posture guerrière, au même instant, l'humidité de l'air se concentra pour former l'image d'une créature rugissante, cris qui se répercutèrent par la vague de pression spirituelle relâchée.

S'immobilisant puis saluant ses interlocuteurs avec un sourire victorieux, il ne relâcha pas pour autant son shikaï. Les 2 plus anciens capitaines se tournant vers leur maître avec un sourire, celui-ci ne put qu'accepter alors que Soi Fon faisait la moue.

-Bien soldat consigné Risekime, par cette démonstration ainsi que par votre travail au sein de votre division dans ce moment de crise, vous prouvez votre aptitude et votre dévotion aux 13 armées de la cour. Vous n'êtes à partir de maintenant, plus soumis à restriction particulière. Rompez.

À ces mots le Capitaine commandant lui tourna le dos et s'en fut. Max cru discerner au dernier moment un regard rieur à son intention, mais il devait se tromper. Soi Fon partit en un shunpo sans un mot. Une fois seul, les 2 capitaines s'approchèrent et le félicitèrent chaleureusement pour cette démonstration de force.

-Bienvenue dans un club très fermé d'ailleurs, dit Kyoraku en désignant son arme toujours en shikaï.

-Je ne comprends pas?

-On lui montre ? Demanda joueur son Capitaine à l'intention de son ami aux cheveux blancs

-Si je te disais non tu me forcerais de toute façon, répondit celui-ci souriant en retour.

Max était perdu. Les capitaines prenant leur distance, il ne bougea pas.

« Qu'avec ce vent de fleur hurle le vent divin, qu'avec ce vent divin ricane l'enfer ! Katen kyokotsu »

« Que toute vague devienne mon bouclier, que tout éclair devienne mon épée ! Sogyo no Kotowari »

Soufflé par la puissance dégagée par les 2 libérations en simultané, Max fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la cour. Se relevant avec peine il fit face à un spectacle grandiose. Les 2 capitaines avaient libéré leur shikaï et les 2 avaient dorénavant 2 armes en mains.

-Avant toi nous n'étions que 2 dans toute la Soul Society à posséder un double Zanpakuto, reprit Ukitake après qu'il ait retrouvé sa place.

Honoré d'avoir pu voir ce spectacle, il les remercia

-Allons ce n'est rien.

Les 3 scellèrent leurs Zanpakutos.

-Mais ton Zanpakuto est étonnant Max, reprit Ukitake, un des dragons élémentaires à l'image du capitaine Hitsugaya ce n'est pas courant

-Et il est dans MA division, renchérit le brun

-Je me permets capitaine Ukitake, elle n'aime pas du tout le terme dragon, c'est une Vouivre... dit il gênée mais sentant Jokuro bouillonner dans sa main.

Dans le même temps, il sécha avec sa serviette ses cheveux détrempés.

-Une bête légendaire, de mieux en mieux, rajouta le rose.

-Je vais vous laisser messieurs, on m'attend, un souci à la 5e apparemment, déclara-t-il lorsqu'un papillon de l'enfer c'était approché d'eux.

-Bonne chance Jushiro

-A bientôt Shunsui

-Max

-Capitaine Ukitake.

Avec un sourire, il s'en fut.

Les 2 hommes cotes à cotes se dirigeaient vers la 8e.

-Max est-ce que tu sais comment sont désignés les grades dans les divisions ?

Bien que passablement fatigué de cette journée stressante, il fit un effort de mémoire:

-Si je me souviens bien, les divisions sont dirigées par un capitaine et son vice-capitaine. Viens ensuite les sièges qui ont différents rôles de plus en plus importants au fil de leurs positions, les attributions d'un 20e siège sont ainsi à peine plus importantes qu'un soldat régulier.

Hochant la tête, le rose reprit

-Connais tu les biais pour gravir les échelons de ces sièges ?

-Les ? Je n'en connais qu'un si je me souviens bien. Il est possible de progresser en cas de promotion par ordre du capitaine de division en récompense d'actions et de missions.

-Effectivement, c'est le seul moyen que l'on vous apprend à l'académie. Cependant le gotei est et reste un ordre guerrier, l'autre règle est encore active et est particulièrement connue pour les capitaines, cela consiste à tuer son prédécesseur dans un combat devant toute la division.

-Donc, blêmissant à ces mots, cette règle peut être utilisée pour un autre poste que les capitaines de divisions si je vous suis bien, pour n'importe quel poste...

Toujours très sérieux le capitaine de la 8e continua

-Tout à fait, il est possible de gravir les échelons par le combat dans les divisions

Voyant la mine déconfite de son soldat, il rajouta

-Bien sûr la mort de l'ancien siège n'est pas nécessaire dans ce cas ! De même qu'un duel devant toute la division !

Un ouf de soulagement fut poussé en face de lui.

Arrivant à l'abord de la 8e dans un silence de réflexion, le grand brun s'arrêta.

-Tu te demandes à quoi bon rime tout cela n'est-ce pas ?

Max acquiesça

-Je ne peux pas à l'heure actuelle te promouvoir pour tous tes actes qui m'ont été d'une grande aide, de par leur illégalité, ni pour le travail formidable que tu as mené jusqu'à maintenant en collaboration avec Nanao qui a permis de rendre supportable cette triple gestion de division. De plus j'ai entendu que tu t'es déjà lié d'amitié avec Izuru et Shuei qui ne tarissent pas d'éloge sur toi.

Complètement gêné par tant de compliments, le jeune homme ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-Je vais te dire pourquoi je te parle de cela: Risekime Max, Jeune Max sonne mieux à mon oreille, dit-il en souriant. Tes progrès récents dans ta pression spirituelle et ton accession au Shikaï te donnent le droit de prétendre à un siège de ma division. Viens réclamer la place qui te revient de droit et que je ne peux pas encore te donner, devient un gradé de la 8e division, c'est un ordre de ton Capitaine!

Ce discours inspirant et empreint de confiance le scotcha littéralement de joie et d'honneur au mur, incapable de faire un mouvement, il dû faire un effort surhumain pour poser son genou gauche au sol

-A vos ordres mon capitaine!

-Bien, une dernière chose...

Relevant la tête, il fixa son gradé

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter le salut formel en ma présence, dit-il sur un ton de reproche amusé.

Se relevant, il sourit

-Bien maintenant, il est temps d'embêter ma petite Nanao.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) !

N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit à la prochaine pour votre chapitre


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonsoir membre des 13 divisions de la cour.

La suite de votre histoire est la !

Un immense merci à ma talentueuse Beta Pandora pour son travail.

Nous y allons

* * *

Chapitre 9

"La mort est le meilleur médecin, une visite lui suffit" P. Masson

Assise à son bureau et tentant désespérément d'avancer sur son travail, la jeune femme se prit la tête trop préoccupée par les événements qui se jouaient à la 1ere division.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le retour de son capitaine, la fin de toute cette histoire et surtout le retour de Max. Reposant rageusement son pinceau, elle se posa contre son dossier, le regard dans le vide. Comme si sa prière silencieuse avait été exaucée, l'homme le plus important de la 8e fit son entrée, visage caché sous son sakkat. Se redressant d'un seul coup, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Alors ?!

Le rose n'émit aucun son, finissant de faire face à sa vice-capitaine

-Comment cela a-t-il fini ?! Une boule commençait à enfler dans son ventre.

L'homme rabaissa son couvre-chef sur le visage. Face au manque criant d'expression, aux gestes peu équivoque et à la stoïcité de son capitaine, la jeune femme compris.

-Il n'a pas réussi c'est cela ?

Un simplement hochement de tête fit éclater la boule qui lui prenait la gorge. Comme par automatisme lié à la dernière fois, elle vient se blottir doucement dans les bras de son capitaine.

-Comment ?

-Il à tout donné, il n'avait qu'une seule chance, son Zanpakuto s'est transformé, mais…

La jeune femme fixa son supérieur pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots.

-… Son Zanpakuto n'a pas fini sa transformation… Le capitaine commandant à prononcé la sentence et Soi Fon s'est empressée de le faire mettre aux arrêts malgré les protestations de Joshiro et moi-même. Mais tu connais le papy, quand il a pris sa décision…

La colère voila les traits de la vice-capitaine.

-Alors il nous faut aller le chercher !

-Mais c'est impossible ma petite Nanao !

-Pourquoi ? Nous avons sauvé Rukia d'une exécution du Sokyoku, vous avez survécu à un face à face avec le capitaine commandant ! Et nous serions incapables de nous introduire dans une prison pour libérer la recrue la plus prometteuse depuis que j'exerce à ce poste ? La gradée regardait son supérieur avec des yeux suppliants.

-D'accord, tu m'as convaincu !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Je prends mon insigne !

Se retournant rapidement, le regard au sol concentré sur la marche à suivre, elle remercia la main qui lui avait tendu son badge de Lieutenant sans même le noter. Ayant fini de le mettre en place sur son bras, la réalité de ses actions la rattrapa. Se tournant vers le capitaine Kyoraku qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle se posa la question. Qui lui avait tendu son insigne de rang ! Tournant si rapidement la tête, elle poussa un hurlement de consternation mêlé à de la colère. Max était assis à son bureau, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux documents en cours. Voyant qu'elle avait enfin noté sa présence, il lui fit un grand sourire.

-Mission réussie vice capitaine Ise ! Lança-t-il d'un ton plus que taquin.

-Toi !

Avisant la porte dissimulée qui reliait son bureau à celui de son capitaine, elle se tourna vers le dit capitaine en train de s'esclaffer à en perdre souffle.

-VOUS !

Mettant deux doigts en avant elle hurla vers Max : « 32e technique de destruction: Éclair de feu jaune ! Ōkasen »

Voyant le sort arriver bien trop rapidement, il se dit que son travail n'avait servi à rien et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû encourager son capitaine dans ce type de comportement.

-81e technique d'immobilisation : Coupure dans l'espace; Dankū

Les mains sur le visage en protection, Max fut surpris de ne sentir aucune douleur mise à part celle de sa chute suite au tremblement du bureau.

Devant lui, dans la fumée noir du sort se dissipant, il distingua un mur transparent qui l'avait miraculeusement protégé. Avisant en direction de la porte, Nanao suite à la déflagration modérée avait volé contre Kyoraku et les 2 avaient heurtés la porte. Ne distinguant pas bien leur état, il se remit debout pour se rendre rapidement à leur chevet. Arrivant vers les 2 blessés, il les trouva en train de compter leur abattis. Nanao ronchonnait contre « Ces crétins » alors que le Capitaine Kyoraku se contentait de geindre tout en appréciant la position étonnante de sa lieutenante contre lui. Devant le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux, Max fut prix d'une irrépressible crise de rire bien vite rejoint pour les 2 occupants de la pièce. Aidant ses 2 gradés à ce relevé, c'est ce moment-là que le 3e siège Enjoji fit son entrée sans y être invité, claquant violemment la porte en l'ouvrant, il interrompit ce moment de décompression après les 2 mois qui venaient de s'écouler.

-Capitaine Kyoraku, vous n'avez rien ? Hurla celui-ci

-Absolument rien, merci de votre sollicitude 3e siège

-Tant mieux, que s'est-il passé ici ? En dégainant son Zanpakuto et en le pointant sur Max

-Rangez votre arme, dit froidement celui-ci.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner soldat !

Nanao vit distinctement l'attroupement d'hommes qui c'était formé suite à l'enfoncement de la porte. Elle allait intervenir quand le Capitaine lui posa doucement une main sur le poignet pour la retenir.

-Tu oublis un peu vite « gamin » que je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique et ce n'est pas parce que ce jour tu t'es permis de m'aplatir par ta pression spirituelle par surprise que cela change !

Il avança son sabre vers lui.

-J'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi et cela par ma voix. Si je t'ordonne de ne pas bouger, tu dois obéir.

Au vu de la présence du capitaine dans la pièce Max ne pouvait se permettre d'outrepasser sa position.

-De quoi parle-t-il soldat Risekime ? De quel incident est-il question ? Demanda le Rose.

-Ce matin le 3e siège Enjoji a glissé à l'entrée de son bureau que j'occupais. Avant que je ne puisse aller l'aider, la vice-capitaine Ise avait malheureusement marché sur lui en lisant un dossier qu'elle voulait me remettre sur les fournitures nécessaires aux entraînements de la division.

Du coin de l'œil, Nanao vit que les hommes n'en perdaient pas une miette et quelques bruits étouffés semblables à des rires se firent entendre, faisant encore plus pulser la veine qui barrait le front du colosse.

-Comment oses-tu mentir en présence de tes supérieurs ! Tu m'as volontairement écrasé par surprise sous ta pression spirituelle et maintenu au sol en l'état !

De nouveaux rires cette fois plus audibles vinrent chatouiller leurs ouïes.

-Mon capitaine, ma vice-capitaine, si vous le permettez, je propose que le 3e siège prenne quelques jours, il me semble fatigué au vu de ses propos. Je ne suis qu'un nouveau membre de la 8e tout frais sorti de l'académie, il m'ait impossible de faire cela à un shinigami si rompu au combat comme le 3e siège Enjoji, c'est tout bonnement impossible !

Un silence s'ensuivit, uniquement rythmé par la veine du front du mastodonte.

-Il est vrai que cela me semble peu probable 3e siège, objecta le Capitaine dissimulant son sourire sous une main caressant sa pilosité faciale.

Sentant le vent tourner, il se tourna vers le vice-capitaine Ise.

-Vice capitaine Ise, vous étiez présente ! Vous avez senti ce que je dis.

-Je n'ai rien senti de la sorte, je m'excuse encore pour mon erreur, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver si misérablement affalé ce matin.

Cette situation l'amusait follement.

-L'affaire est réglée alors, 3e siège Enjoji, vous prendrez votre journée de demain pour vous reposer, et tachez de faire attention ou vous mettez les pieds d'accord ? Trancha finalement le capitaine.

La veine finit par éclater face à cet ultime affront.

-Soldat Risekime, Garde à vous fixe, hurla le 3e siège

S'exécutant rapidement, car il n'avait pas le choix maintenant qu'il avait gagné la partie. D'un bon alors qu'il tenait l'ordre de son hiérarchique, celui frappa d'estoc* sans avertissement. Alors que Nanao allait crier, Max dans un réflexe ultra rapide sortit à moitié son sabre en travers de son abdomen. La pointe du Zanpakuto percuta la partie plate du sien en un crissement étincelant. Surpris par ce mouvement, le gradé n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la puissante gauche qui s'enfonça dans son visage. Reculant sous l'impact, il refit face à sa victime bien trop tard pour anticiper le coup de coude qui lui ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière droite. Titubant en arrière le visage tuméfié et du sang s'écoulant de son arcade en miette, il posa la main sur la lame de son sabre

« Ecor./ »

\- Shō ! Le coupa son adversaire l'envoyant voler dans le mur donnant sur la porte d'entrée.

Un craquement se fit entendre pendant que le dos de l'homme fissurait abondamment le mur. Avant qu'il ait pu se relever, Max enchaîna.

-30e techniques d'immobilisation : Triple coup de bec étincelant ! Shitotsu sansen

Les lumières dorées filèrent et empalèrent contre le mur les 2 bras ainsi que l'abdomen de l'homme.

Alors qu'il allait encore incanter, une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Ce sera bon Max.

-Bien mon capitaine.

-Votre conduite est inacceptable 3e siège Enjoji, vous servir de votre position pour une attaque en traître n'est pas digne de ma division. Vous êtes suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous 2, dit l'homme en pointant du doigt 2 des dizaines d'hommes qui avaient assisté médusé à la scène. Vous l'amènerez à la 4e. Et au travail soldat, tout le monde à son poste.

Tous les hommes se dispersèrent, il referma la porte du bureau.

-Et bien, une réponse expéditive …

-En ai-je fait trop ?

-Je t'es arrêté au bon moment pour que je ne sois pas obligé de te mettre une sanction à toi aussi.

-Merci capitaine.

Nanao lui passa une main rassurante dans le dos

-Quelle honte, porter un coup mortel à un camarade est impardonnable et sous les yeux de ses supérieurs en plus.

-Il aura ce qu'il mérite, mais je ne pourrais malheureusement pas le révoquer

-COMMENT ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson ses 2 interlocuteurs

-Au vu de certaines circonstances que vous connaissez, je suis légèrement sous pression en ce moment en ce qui nous concerne les 3. Je ne peux pas, lors d'une altercation entre vous 2, spécifiquement limoger mon 3e siège sans éveiller des soupçons, la 6e division à fait un rapport sur un risque potentiel de sédition au vu de notre passif récent. Hochant la tête, la situation n'était pas simple pour eux, la 6e et son capitaine n'étaient pas réputés dans leur manière tendre de gérer les conflits internes…

-Je le mettrais aux arrêts aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. En attendant, rien ne change mis à part ton emploi du temps qui devient celui de la division Max.

-Bien compris

Nanao semblait triste de cette réponse.

-Capitaine, je souhaite rester de manière habituelle sur les heures de l'après-midi en soutien du Vice capitaine Ise pour la gestion des divisions sans capitaines ainsi que pour aider.

-Demande acceptée.

-Si vous le permettez, je me retire, la journée a été longue.

-Accordé. Repose toi Jeune Max tu le mérites.

Il salua rapidement et partit se coucher, sautant volontairement le repas du soir.

XXX

6h venait à peine de sonner quand parfaitement reposer Max ouvrit les yeux. Izuko avait déjà rejoint le terrain des recrues pour son entraînement. Ne se pressant pas, il s'habilla puis partis rejoindre son bureau. Travaillant sur les dossiers de la 9e, à 7h pile, Nanao réglée comme une horloge passa sa porte de dos.

"Petit dej...

La jeune femme se stoppa

-Max

-Nanao

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es plus tenu de faire cela dorénavant.

-Je le sais bien, je suis ici de mon plein gré afin d'aider la division. Mais toi pourquoi apportes tu le petit-déjeuner alors ?

Rougissante, elle bredouilla un petit «j'avais oubliée moi aussi». Ce moment était étrange, ils se regardaient bizarrement.

-Question rituelle, toujours pas de café ?

Cela eut pour effet de mettre fin au sentiment d'incompréhension. Reprenant leurs habitudes, ils mangèrent ensemble.

-La sanction du 3e siège est tombée ou pas encore ?

-Elle sera rendue d'ici ce midi sur le tableau d'affichage dans le hall, lui répondit la femme à lunette.

-Il ne sera pas exécuté au Sokyoku au moins...

La jeune femme ria doucement

-On a fait une énorme bêtise alors, entra-t-elle dans le jeu

-Peut être pourrais-tu le vaporiser avec un kido? Shuhei m'a dit que lancé des sorts du niveau 78 sans incantation est un jeu d'enfant pour toi

-Roooh, comme il y va, mais c'est vrai que n'ayant pas de Zanpakuto, je suis bien obligé de pouvoir me défendre.

-D'ailleurs je me demandais, comment cela se fait-il que tu n'ai pas de Zanpakuto ?

Il caressa d'une main discrète son arme qui vibra en retour.

-C'est un mystère pour moi aussi, je n'en sais pas plus.

La conversation semblait la mettre mal à l'aise, il changea de sujet

-Je viendrais un jour sur 2 sur l'heure de ce matin, cependant, avec la consignation je n'ai pas pu faire la connaissance de mes compagnons d'armes, il faut que je rattrape cette lacune

-Tu as tout à faire raison, il faut que tu resserres les liens. Surtout avec la mission que t'a confiée le capitaine.

-Au courant alors?

-Bien sûr, je sais tout ce qu'il y a dans la tête du Capitaine, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Si tu as besoin, je serais ravie d'arbitrer tes matchs d'ailleurs, c'est une de mes attributions.

Reposant sa tasse vide, il lui sourit.

-Alors au travail ...

L'entraînement du matin fut une découverte pour Max, du fait de son accession au Shikai officialiser par le bureau divisionnaire, il avait dorénavant accès aux zones d'entraînement dédié à leur travail. Ces zones étaient un peu à l'écart du grand terrain d'entraînement qui n'autorisait que l'utilisation de la forme scellée.

Ne changeant pas ses habitudes, il se joignit au côté d'Izuko à l'entraînement traditionnel.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda celui-ci

-Comme un nouveau-né, lui répondit Max en lui souriant.

Ils lancèrent en synchronie avec le reste de la division un coup vertical

-Il fallait que tu me parles de ce qui t'est arrivé ...

-Ce soir Izuko, vient me retrouver au terrain nord en fin de journée.

-Ca marche

La fin de l'entraînement se passa sans autres effets notoires mis à part les regards insistants de certains shinigamis à son encontre ainsi que des sourires en coin. Ne s'en formalisant point, il se rendit à la fontaine pour se désaltérer. Assis non loin, un vieux shinigami au trait ridé et les cheveux gris courts le fixait intensément. Une fois réhydraté, il décida d'aller se présenter.

-Bonjour Mr, dit il en inclinant le buste par respect pour son aîné

-Bonjour, Max

-Vous connaissez mon prénom ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à connaître tous les membres de cette division. Je trouve cela nécessaire dans mon affectation.

Surpris par ce discours, il s'assit au côté de l'ancien.

-Je suis Uchimon Futokai, le 20 siège.

Se relevant d'un bon, il prit une position fixe

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, reprenez votre place.

Le jeune soldat s'exécuta.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu autant de grabuge dans cette division, dans mon souvenir, les derniers à avoir autant fait parler d'eux était le capitaine Kyoraku à son arrivé et il y a moins longtemps, la vice-capitaine Ise.

La comparaison le toucha.

-Et je voulais donc savoir quel genre d'homme vous étiez.

-Je vois, dit-il laconiquement

L'horloge centrale sonna le repas

-Vous vous joignez à nous pour ce repas ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais à mon âge, le repas du midi n'est pas une bonne option.

-Je comprends, je souhaiterais néanmoins discuter plus avant avec vous, car je ne connais pas encore bien la division.

-C'est bien normal, je me ferais une joie de vous éclairer sur vos interrogations.

« Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête » la voix de Jokuro pris place dans son esprit

-A 14h dans le bureau du 3e siège, proposa-t-il

-A tout à l'heure alors.

Ayant mangé, il profita de l'heure restante pour méditer. Entrant dans son monde intérieur, il trouva le lieu féerique baigné par un soleil radieux, la cascade bouillonnait tout son saoul en arrière-plan. Souhaitant se détendre, il se glissa dans l'eau vivifiante et pure du petit lac.

Ayant préalable retiré son haut, il prit pied sur une sorte de marche naturelle en obsidienne noire de 40 centimètres de long situé à 1m de profondeur qui empêchait de tomber, car le lac n'avait pas de fond a ce qu'avait pu lui dire Jokuro, il plongeait selon elle, au plus profond de son âme. En se reposant contre les pierres sombres chauffées par le soleil, il se dit que cela ressemblait plus a une fosse qu'à un lac au final.

-Tu as tout à fait raison

Ouvrant les yeux, il vit au centre du cercle aqueux, 2 yeux reptiliens qui le fixaient.

S'approchant comme un serpent a la surface, son Zanpakuto prit place à ses côtés.

-C'est la première fois que tu interviens dans mon esprit

-Et donc, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-C'est déroutant sur le moment, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait avant ?

-Je n'en avais pas la possibilité, dit-elle évasive.

-Que penses-tu maintenant que l'on se parle, de mes fréquentations ? Puisque tu t'interrogeais sur mon comportement.

La vouivre resta pensive un moment

-Je trouve que ton capitaine est quelqu'un de bien, ainsi que ton ami Izuko, il est d'ailleurs proche d'avoir son Zanpakuto

Surpris, il pivota vers elle

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Les Zanpakuto sentent ces choses-là. C'est inné, de plus nous pouvons discuter entre nous quand un lien émotionnel entre 2 porteurs est fort.

Un « Oh » était formé par les lèvres du jeune homme, qui fit sourire Jokuro

-Mais ce qui m'interroge le plus, c'est cette Nanao Ise, quelque chose me tracasse, elle dit ne pas avoir de Zanpakuto. Je sens pourtant une infime présence d'un lien dissimulé. Mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

Cela laissa pensif le jeune homme.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as prévu cette après-midi ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ...

-N'oubli pas que je suis une part de toi, de plus quand tu as une idée l'eau se ride de manière anormale ici-bas.

-Je te laisserais voir par toi-même, mais si je réussis ce sera une mission des plus intéressante, dit-il un regard sérieux fixé sur elle avec un sourire carnassier.

*Frapper pointe en avant dans le but de pourfendre son adversaire

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) !

N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit à la prochaine pour votre chapitre


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonsoir membre des 13 divisions de la cour.

La suite de votre histoire est la !

Mes plus profond remerciement, cette histoire à dépassé les 280 vus. N'hésitez pas à review d'ailleurs j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Un immense merci à mon incroyable Beta Pandora que je noie sous les chapitre "Gomen" mais tu es la meilleure!

Nous y allons

* * *

Chapitre 10

"La mort n'est pas sensible aux statuts,aux richesses, au pouvoir ni aux titres ronflants. Nous sommes tous égaux à ses yeux " Oz.A

Entrant dans « son bureau », il prit une feuille tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'étudier son contenu. Pas plus de 5 minutes plus tard, deux coups feutrés retentir contre la porte. Se levant pour accueillir le vieil homme, celui-ci avança doucement vers le siège invité devant le bureau.

-Par ici je vous prie, vous serez mieux installé. Proposa-t-il en montrant le canapé

-Je vous remercie, dit le shinigami en s'asseyant avec un soupir.

-Du thé ?

-Avec plaisir

Servant 2 tasses, il prit place non loin de l'homme

-J'envie votre jeunesse vous savez, pouvoir vous mouvoir aussi facilement ...

-Et j'envie votre expérience, vous qui avez du connaître tant de choses.

-Oh oui, vous avez raison d'ailleurs si je puis vous donner un conseil, les éléments essentiel qui font un soldat de renom en plus des qualités techniques et physiques intrinsèques, c'est l'expérience et de la ruse. Chose qu'au vu de ce lieu (il épousa la pièce du regard) vous ne manquez pas.

Il sourit en réponse.

Pendant 1 h il reçut de précieux conseils de l'ancien shinigami, bien content d'éviter ses missions de l'après-midi.

-Max, je viens d'avoir un rapport émanant de la 3e, il faudra que tu t'y rendes après le repas du soir, c'est une demande expresse du Vice Capitaine Kira.

La jeune femme était entrée sans frapper comme à son habitude. Surprenant les 2 hommes.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous receviez soldat Risekime. Comment allez-vous 20e siège ?

-Comme les vieux, vice-capitaine.

-Je vois, bien je vous laisse.

Elle repartit rapidement

-Nous disions ? Dit Max pour relancer la conversation

-Quelle relation avez-vous avec la vice-capitaine ? Demanda doucement le vieil homme

Décontenancé, il dit sur un ton neutre

-Professionnelle pourquoi ?

-Je me doute mon garçon, renchéri celui-ci avec un large sourire, mais je veux dire vos rapports son bon

-On peut dire cela oui.

-J'aurais une faveur a vous demander alors.

Intrigué il se pencha

-Comme vous le voyez, je ne suis plus tout jeune. Cependant avec la menace que fait peser Aizen sur la Soul Society, les ordres ont été que tous soldats s'astreignent à un entraînement assidu pour faire face aux périls à venir.

-Tout à fait.

-Cependant avant j'étais une aide administrative et je m'approchais de la retraite, je ne peux faire face au rythme imposé de par ma condition...

-Il est vrai que ce ne doit pas être facile, en quoi puis-je essayer de vous aider ?

-Pourriez-vous en toucher un mot à la vice-capitaine Ise de façon à ce qu'elle me remette dans un bureau afin que je puisse servir au mieux ma division ?

Pensif, il ne répondît pas tout de suite

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, il était déjà sortit et frappait au bureau de Nanao.

.

-Entrez

Il entra et expliqua brièvement la situation à sa vice-capitaine qui ne vit aucune objection au vu des éléments avancés à accepter la demande.

-Merci Nanao.

-C'est normal , notre rôle est de permettre à cette division de tourner de la manière la plus efficace possible, ce que tu m'as proposé va dans ce sens.

-Très bien, je reviens d'ici peu

-Comment ça ? Max ?

Il avait déjà refermé la porte.

.

Se rasseyant devant son supérieur, il lui fit un sourire.

-C'est arrangé !

Avec un franc rictus, le supérieur le remercia.

-Comment puis-je vous aider à mon tour ? Demanda-t-il avec le flegme de l'expérience

-Ce n'est pas pressant, mais j'aimerais que nous jouions votre siège lors d'un combat.

Redevenant sérieux, il le fixa intensément, cherchant une lueur de tromperie dans ses yeux. Soufflant, il se détendit.

-Un duel de grade, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu cette règle et elle n'ait pas à la connaissance de n'importe qui, je ne me suis pas trompé sur vous,

inclinant la tête de remerciement, il le fixa à son tour.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les 2 hommes étaient assis en face de la vice-capitaine Ise écoutant attentivement le discours du 20e siège.

-Êtes-vous sur de votre décision, 20e ? Cela sera irrémédiable... vous redeviendrez un soldat de rang

-Tout à fait, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai entraperçu les capacités du soldat Risekime. J'ai pris la mesure de sa personne. Je souhaite donc suite à ce qu'il a fait pour moi et pour ma fin de carrière, suite à sa demande et toutes les autres raisons, me récuser de mon 20e siège à son profit. Je laisse ainsi la nouvelle génération prendre le relais.

-Très bien, je prends note de votre demande, je l'accepte, mais je refuse de vous rétrograder.

Max ouvrit de grands yeux de même pour le vieil homme. Satisfaite de son effet, elle justifia son choix.

-20e siège, comme vous le savez peut-être, notre division ne compte pas de 19e siège.

-Il est vrai ...

-Il en va de même pour les sièges 18, 17 et 16.

-Oh, je crois voir, réfléchit l'ancien.

Pour Max, cette journée dépassait toutes ses espérances, il avait à la base juste voulu se saisir du 20e siège...

"Impressionnant, c'était bien manœuvré, dommage que tu n'aies pas prévu la chute » dit une Jokuro moqueuse

-Tout à fait, levez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent

Se mettant face à eux au garde-à-vous elle commença:

-20e siège Uchimon Futokai, vous êtes confirmé à votre poste. Votre nouvelle affectation vous est transmise.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin.

Il salua d'une douce avancée en avant.

-Soldat Risekime, suite à la cession du 20e siège, et de par l'absence de supérieur, vous êtes promu au poste de 16e siège. Vous aurez désormais le droit de siéger aux réunions des gradés. Mes félicitations.

Il s'inclina de manière adéquate à la situation.

Il reçut une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule du vieil homme alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de sourire.

-Je compte sur vous pour me briefer sur cette réunion, 20e siège.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi 16e siège.

Ils se congratulèrent, heureux de leurs bonnes fortunes.

Ils allaient prendre congé de leur vice-capitaine quand celle-ci lui demanda un instant seul à seul. Le vieil homme les laissa.

-Et bien, tu n'as pas traîné ...

-Disons que les choses m'ont échappé, cela ne va pas poser soucis ?

-Non ! Tu as respecté les règles tu ne risques rien.

-Bien, tu souhaitais quelque chose?

-Oui, je me demandais si tu voulais développer tes compétences en Kido, car j'ai crue voir un certain potentiel en toi.

La surprise était un euphémisme pour le jeune homme

-J'en serais très honoré.

-Parfait, on se retrouve en terrain d'entraînement nord à la fin des missions 16E SIÈGE, appuya celle-ci un brin moqueuse.

.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à son bureau, survolant littéralement toutes taches. Jokuro discutait parfois avec lui sur des sujets divers sans réelle importance. Elle lui avait même dit que c'était la première fois qu'il y avait autant d'eau dans son monde intérieur.

17h sonna la fin de ses missions, sortant de concert avec Nanao, ils se rendirent au terrain nord en discutant de banalité. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs avoué qu'elle avait gardé dans son tiroir l'exemplaire ou le vice-capitaine Omaheda était immobilisé par son sort contre le mur. Ce souvenir leurs donna encore plus le sourire. Arrivé au terrain le plus éloigné des baraquements, un sol en terre battue entouré d'une impénétrable forêt de bambou délimitant une zone équivalente à un cours de tennis. À l'opposé du chemin d'entrée, un mur massif en pierre blanche grisée trônait.

-Bien commençons, dit la jeune femme Pour s'entraîner au Kido, il faut absolument retenir ses coups bien sûr, mais aussi, et surtout conserver en réflexe la 39e technique d'immobilisation: Mille arcs de cercle, Enkosen. Entraîne-toi déjà à la lancer pour que tu puisses le faire sans incantation.

Maîtriser cette technique d'un niveau encore jamais atteint par le jeune shinigami lui prit déjà une bonne heure. Pendant ce temps Nanao tirait boulet rouge sur boulet rouge contre le mur qui ne tremblait pas. Parvenant à maîtriser le sort d'immobilisation, qui lancer sur sois , permettait de créer un bouclier sommaire anti Kido, il se tourna vers sa partenaire.

Légèrement essoufflée, elle reprit:

-Mur en Seiki, il annule le Kido.

-Et pour les Bambous ?

-Recouvert d'incantations dissolvantes par la guilde des nécromanciens eux-mêmes. La suite est la partie intéressante, nous allons nous affronter je limiterai ma force bien sûr, toi tu peux y aller franchement comme cela je verrais tes limites.

Se mettant face à face, ils commencèrent. Max fut le premier à attaquer avec un Bakudo qui s'écrasa contre la barrière de Nanao. Enchaînant de plus belle, il incanta une voie de destruction suivie du sort d'immobilisation des chaînes spirituelles. La jeune femme esquiva la voie de destruction et bloqua celle d'immobilisation. Cela dura 30 bonnes minutes, les techniques de Max n'arrivaient pas à percer la défense impénétrable de sa partenaire.

Tournant sur lui-même, il accéléra en shunpo pour se retrouver dos à elle.

Incantant la 33e technique de destruction, il ne remarqua que trop tard le petit sourire de sa vice-capitaine.

-62e techniques d'immobilisation: la clôture de Sampa.

Des tiges de lumière blanche s'élancèrent vers lui. Incapable de les esquiver, il essaya tout de même de lever son bouclier.

Au moment où les piques arrivèrent, ceux destinés à ses jambes, ventre et bras se brisèrent sur son sort sans dommage, cependant 2 prirent la bulle de vitesse et vinrent empaler ses 2 épaules violemment contre le mur de pierre.

Sentant sa pression spirituelle se faire aspirer par la matière de manière particulièrement désagréable, il hurla. Il sentit d'un coup son Zanpakuto vibrer dans son esprit, sa voix forte l'enjoignait à l'utiliser.

-Max !

Relevant les yeux dans sa douleur, il vit Izuko les yeux exorbités devant le spectacle.

-Brise mon sort Max, lui dit Nanao, il faut que tu apprennes à le faire...

Izuko semblait perdu, d'instinct il dégaina son arme et couru peu sûr de lui vers la vice-capitaine de dos trop concentrée sur la situation. Izuko était presque sur elle, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Forçant contre le sort, de toutes ses forces, il empoigna les 2 clôtures et augmenta fortement sa pression spirituelle. D'un coup le sort rompit, enfin libre, il prit appui sur le mur et lança un shunpo. Récupérant à toute vitesse son sabre, il para in extrémiste le coup d'Izuko. Ne voulant pas laisser le temps à sa vice-capitaine de mal interpréter le comportement de son ami, il lança un sho qui le fit reculer à l'entrée du terrain.

Se retournant sereinement, elle lui fit face

-Un peu lent, mais tu as passé la première leçon, l'effet conjugué de ta pression et du mur de Seiki ont brisé mon sort.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Max se massait les épaules endolories.

-Je t'ai bien observée, ton potentiel est certain. Si tu le souhaites on remettra ça à l'occasion ?

-Avec plaisir Vice Capitaine Ise, merci pour tout, il salua de la tête.

Se retournant pour partir, elle comprit pourquoi il avait utilisé son titre, la recrue aux cheveux verts était à l'entrée du terrain, Zanpakuto dégainé, mais pas menaçant.

-Juste un entraînement recrue, vous pouvez vous rassurer. Elle lui fit un sourire puis partit.

Posant un genou à terre, Max essaya de reprendre son souffle.

-C'était moins une, dit-il alors qu'Izuko s'immobilisait devant lui. T'a bien faillit faire une grosse bêtise mon vieux.

-Je, je ne savais pas quoi faire, tu semblais avoir tellement mal que...

-Tu t'es dit que tu allais attaquer notre vice-capitaine dans le dos ?

Un silence suivit cette remarque très vraie.

-Je suis désolé Max, tu vas bien ?

-Je dois t'avouer que je déguste pas mal en fait, c'est officiel je ne ferais pas ma maison en pierre de Seiki !

Cela fit rire le vert.

-Tu me dois une explication Max, pour ces 2 mois de cachotterie.

-Ouais, s'asseyant doucement, il lui raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé.

Comment il avait sauvé l'âme errante, puis comment il avait participé activement à la destruction du Sokyoku. La punition double pour la 8e et comment il avait dû maîtriser le Shikai.

Izuko était sans voix, pas pour la majorité de l'histoire qu'il avait deviné il y à longtemps, mais pour le fait qu'il avait déjà son shikai.

-Dis tu me le montre !? Demanda celui-ci avec entrain.

Se relevant, il lui dit de faire de même:

-Uniquement si tu me forces à l'utiliser...

-Quoi ?

Izuko eut à peine le temps de lever sa garde que Jokuro s'abattait déjà sur son Asauchi.

-Mais!

-Tu veux le voir, alors force-moi !

Le duel s'entama, le jeune shinigami se donna à fond, Izuko restait tout de même toujours sur la défensive. Parant et bloquant du mieux qu'il pouvait les assauts véhéments de son ami.

« C'est ça continu ! » Jokuro semblait prendre un malin plaisir à voir son ami dans le pétrin.

« Continu maître il y est presque » se reculant, il fit face garde haute à un Izuko complètement essoufflé.

-Bien Izuko, tu es prêt ?

-À ?

Il sourit

« Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort, Jokuro »

Comme lors de son passage, le sabre se dédoubla et l'air se chargea d'humidité.

Un vent froid de pression spirituelle souffla sur la cour pendant qu'Izuko avait commencé à trembler.

-Défends-toi Izu, sinon tu risques d'y passer.

Il fonça vers son ami percutant sa lame de la sienne dans un crissement de métal, forçant, il approcha de plus en plus les 2 armes de la gorge de son ami alors qui le surplombait. Il était plus fort physique et avec un shikai en plus. Il aurait pu le balayer il y a bien longtemps. Décidant de rompre l'échange, il attaqua directement son visage avec son Wakizashi, la pointe faillit trouver le crâne du vert qui recula précipitamment. Pour Max c'était leur dernier échange. Faisait couler du reatsu dans la lame, qui augmenta la masse d'eau présente sur le tranchant de celle-ci.

Il se reporta au contact de son ami et abattit sa lame sur la sienne. Un flash lumineux brisa les relatives ténèbres de la zone, Max fut repoussé.

« Le voilà, regarde Max »

Dans les mains d'Izuko reposait son Zanpakuto en forme scellée, un sabre standard bien que moins long que le sien, un manche traditionnel d'un blanc très pur avec une garde en étoile à 7 branches aux pointes vertes. Il rangea celui-ci dans son fourreau.

-Alors soldat Izuko, content ? Lui demanda-t-il

-Je, Je... oui très, il fit un très large sourire. Mais comment savais-tu que j'avais besoin de cet affrontement ?

-Jokuro me l'a dit, et en même temps c'est comme ça que j'ai eu le mien...

-Tu as combattu qui ? Il était très intrigué

-Et bien combattu est un bien grand mot...

« Je valide, quel beau combat » ricana-t-elle

-Alors?

-C'était contre le Capitaine commandant Yamamoto, dit-il penaud

La mâchoire de son ami tomba littéralement au sol.

-Mais silence, renchérie le brun, et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas vraiment un combat.

Et c'est ainsi que durant le chemin du retour, il raconta sa mésaventure avec la pression spirituelle du commandant.

.

En entrant dans le réfectoire, Max ne put résister à l'envie de faire rougir son ami. Se levant au milieu des hommes mangeant il déclara d'une voix forte.

-Mes amis, je prends ce moment! Le silence se fit, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Une nouvelle recrue vient de rentrer dans la 8e division, Izuko ici présent à son Zanpakuto !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata dans la pièce alors que ses plus proches voisins le félicitaient en lui frottant la tête. Le pauvre vert était rouge pivoine.

.

Quittant son ami et la 8e, il se rendit dans les locaux de la 3e.

Trouvant celle-ci complètement déserte et dans le noir, il se dirigea par habitude jusqu'au bureau d'Izuru. Toujours sans croiser âme qui vive, et le terme était particulièrement approprié, il poussa doucement la porte. Sentant une présence alors que la porte s'ouvrait, il dégaina d'une main son Zanpakuto.

Trouvant à tâtons l'interrupteur, il l'actionna sabre contre le flan prêt à frapper en faux.

Un énorme brouhaha suivit la lumière.

« Félicitation Max ! » Fût crié à l'unisson

Ouvrant des yeux ronds, il rangea bien vite son arme un peu honteux, un sourire sur les lèvres devant ce tableau. Était présents dans la pièce la majorité des vices capitaines ainsi que son capitaine en fond, les pommettes déjà rosées.

Une banderole marquée « Bravo pour ton Shikai » avec une petite annotation « et la fin de ta consignation » trônait derrière le groupe. C'était un tableau des plus comique, les vices capitaines riaient entre eux, Rangiku passa rapidement un bras dernière la tête d'un Izuru qui se demandait bien pourquoi son bureau avait été choisi. Elle le fit boire de force en l'étouffant à moitié au milieu de ses monts. Il rigola du visage cramoisi de l'ordinaire impassible second de la 3e.

Prenant un verre qu'on lui tendait, il savoura se moment de joyeux foutra générale.

-Silence ! Hurla une Nanao à nouveau en roue libre, repoussant vigoureusement son capitaine qui voulait l'embrasser.

-Nous fêtons beaucoup de choses ce soir, le shikai de Max symbole de sa liberté et de retour à un état plus serein. Mais on fête aussi son siège !

Un hoquet sorti de la gorge de son capitaine qui se redressa semblant avoir dessoûlé sur l'instant.

-Félicitation pour ton 20e siège ! Hurlèrent Shuei et Izuru en levant leurs verres

-Est ce que j'ai parlé du 20e ? Demanda avec un rictus satisfait de son effet la brune à lunette.

-Quoi ?! Un murmure traversa la salle.

-Vous êtes face au 16e siège. Le 16e siège le plus jeune de toute notre division, et je lève mon verre à ça !

Elle bue d'une traite sa coupelle qui ne devait pas contenir que de l'eau au vu de son passage au pays de Morphée sans passer par la case horizontale.

-Ahlala ma petite Nanao, tu n'es pas encore prête, dit son capitaine en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Plus un bruit dans la salle

-Je m'en vais vous laisser, ma vice-capitaine a besoin d'aide.

-Un coup de main Taicho ? Se proposa Max

-Non non, c'est ta soirée alors profite.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en fut.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire shunpo, tous les convives étaient sur lui pour le congratuler. L'alcool aidant, tout le monde oublia bien vite la situation complexe du Sereitei.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) !

N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonsoir membre des 13 divisions de la cour.

La suite de votre histoire est la !

Que ferais je sans toi, mon incroyable Beta Pandora. Merci pour tes corrections si bienveillante . Tu es la meilleure!

Nous y allons

* * *

Chapitre 11

"Si nombre de gens ont peur de la mort, la mort ne craint personne" Dac . Pierre

La soirée dut être mémorable, car Max avait un mal de crâne atroce. Il se souvenait que d'une seule chose, la fête avait dérapé. Preuve s'il en voulait une, était son oreiller.

Il était couché dans une chambre, Shuhei à sa droite, Izuru à sa gauche et Rangiku... sous lui ! Il avait littéralement le nez dans la vallée formée par ses 2 seins. Redressant rapidement le visage rouge tomate, il se décala vivement. Rangiku était en sous-vêtement alors que Shuhei et Izuru étaient... totalement nus !

Se déplaçant aussi silencieusement que possible, il entreprit de se rhabiller. Il ne lui manquait que son Shiakusho. Le trouvant enfin au milieu des vêtements disséminés un peu partout dans la chambre. Max se demandait bien où il pouvait bien se trouver et ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était clairement pas à la 8e et pas dans une chambre de soldat. Attrapant son Zanpakuto rangé au côté de ceux des dormeurs tout en nouant son haut et en fermant la porte, il se dit que le tableau était plus touchant qu'autre chose quand on connaissait la situation particulière de ses 3 shinigamis suite à la trahison des capitaines félons. Une fois dans le couloir, il se redressa, s'étira et découvrit un environnement qui lui était encore inconnu. Il se trouvait dans une grande bâtisse traditionnelle organisée autour d'un jardin Zen de sable blanc en carré.

Observant rapidement le lieu invitant au calme, il posa doucement la main sur son Zanpakuto.

« Alors bien dormis Max ? » Il pouvait sentir le sarcasme dans la voix de son sabre.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, il sentit la température baisser drastiquement.

Se retournant, il allait partir quand il fit face à un capitaine qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, mais qu'il connaissait de réputation, petit les cheveux blancs comme neige, ce ne pouvait être que le capitaine Hystugaya de la 10e division.

(Va pour la 10e supposons)

Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange alors que celui-ci se rapprochait sourcil froncé. Un sentiment de dégoût et de colère traversait son être en trouvant sa source dans son arme.

« Jokuro tu peux m'expliquer ? » Cela le dérangeait au plus haut point.

« Je veux sa mort ! »

Il n'avait jamais vu sa Vouivre aussi en colère. Le petit capitaine s'arrêtait à son tour à 2 mètres de lui.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici soldat ?

-Capitaine Hytsugaya, je partais dans l'instant

Jokuro poussa un rugissement de haine.

L'adolescent en face de lui tiqua d'un coup.

-Cela n'explique pas ce que vous faites ici dans ces lieux privés.

Souhaitant désamorcer la tension, il fit un ersatz de sourire ce qui était difficile au vu de la rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même, si vous le permettez je vais prendre congé.

-Votre présence en ces lieux soldat de rang m'exaspère moi et mon Zanpakuto

Cette petite phrase fit tiquer le jeune soldat

-Sachez qu'il en est de même pour moi, et c'est 16e siège.

Les 2 hommes se fixèrent, le regard mauvais la main d'arme posée sur le pommeau. L'ambiance était à la fois glaciale et humide ce qui était paradoxal. Leur pression spirituelle se rencontrait par vague bien que ne serait-ce que résister était difficile pour Max.

Il finit par ce décaler sur le côté pour lui laisser le passage. Il le dépassa, tournant au détour du couloir, il entendit un

-MATSUMOTOOOO.

Suivi par un capharnaüm de bruit. Bénissant sa chance, il prit la fuite.

.

Une fois arrivé à son bureau, il ne se mit pas tout de suite au travail, il devait avoir une conversation avec le reptile qui lui servait d'arme

Il rentra en méditation. Son monde intérieur semblait plus sombre, le débit de l'eau un peu moindre

-Jokuro, j'ai à te parler !

La silhouette gracile apparut à ses côtés sans le regarder

-Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé !

-C'est...

Pour la première fois, il vit autre chose que de la sagesse dans les yeux de sa Vouivre.

-Je t'écoute, il croisa les bras, faire ça devant un capitaine franchement !

-Je ne visais pas le gamin !

-Qui alors ?!

-J'en voulais a... à ce qu'il avait dans le dos

Il se remuera la scène

-Tu en avais après son Zanpakuto ? Pourquoi ? On ne l'a jamais rencontré !

-Toi non, mais moi oui

Cette réponse le laissa pantois

-Quoi ?

-Je vais te l'expliquer plus simplement vu que tu es lent... elle ne poursuivit pas lorsqu'elle reçut un regard des plus glaciales. Un zanpakuto est propre à chaque Shinigami, mais certain d'entre nous avons, de par notre puissance et ce que nous représentons, la possibilité de nous "réincarner" dans un autre Zanpakuto, donc avec un autre porteur. C'est mon cas et c'est aussi le cas de l'arme du gamin, Hyorinmaru le dragon de glace.

Pensif, il ajouta

-On dit que c'est le plus puissant sabre de glace de toute la Soul Society...

-Juste des tours de passe-passe

-Jalouse ?

\- Comment oses-tu !

-La n'est pas ma question première, pourquoi as-tu autant influé sur mon comportement là-bas !

-Ce stupide dragon et moi nous affrontons depuis notre vivant... un vieux réflexe, je suppose. Mais tu peux être sûr que le modèle réduit qu'il a choisi comme hôte était dans le même état sentimental que toi. Un peu plus et nous aurions eu ce que nous voulions tous les 2. Ça m'aurait fait un bien fou après cette soirée…

-J'ai peur de comprendre ce que vous vouliez, et la réponse est: tu aurais dû te trouver un nouveau possesseur, car avant de vouloir se battre pense que c'est mon corps en face d'un capitaine. Le match n'aurait pas eu lieu.

-Alors tu dois progresser ! Car nous n'en resterons pas là !

-Jokuro ! Il hurla sur la tête de mule reptilienne. Et comment ça après la soirée ?

-Oh ça, elle sourit d'un sourire à faire pâlir un hollow.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment

-Oh ça, c'est pour plus tard. Tu devrais retourner à ton travail, il va être l'heure.

Bien malgré lui il dut quitter la beauté sournoise qui lui servait de Zanpakuto.

.

Il se joint à ses collègues et frères d'armes dans la grande salle, avant qu'il ait pu faire un mouvement, ceux-ci l'avaient presque écrasé sous leurs poids. Se relevant avec l'aide de son ami, il reçut une franche accolade de sa part. Surpris de cette démonstration, il comprit après plusieurs minutes que son siège avait été porté à la connaissance de toute la division. C'était pour cela qu'ils s'étaient jetés sur lui, car dorénavant le respect de la hiérarchie lui serait dû.

-Pour toi Izuko, lui dit celui-ci pendant le petit déjeuner, ce sera toujours Max d'accord.

-Oh bien compris 16e… Max

Sur cette note optimiste, la journée se passa sans élément particulier. Max était très occupé entre son travail et ses entraînements divers et variés coupés de méditation afin d'appréhender la puissance qu'il découvrait de son arme.

1 semaine c'était écoulée depuis la prise de poste. Il avait eu la chance de subir 2 autres entraînements avec une Nanao qui semblait voir en ces sessions un moyen de ne pas se rouiller tout en déstressant de ses responsabilités. Cela se concluait souvent pour le 16e siège, par une brûlure/ immobilisation contre la pierre de Seiki ou une légère perte de connaissance. Bien sûr sa gradée avait de solides notions en soin. Il ressortait de ces entraînements lessivés, mais le sourire aux lèvres et son niveau en Kido qui progressait en flèche.

Cependant ce lundi était particulier, ce jour marquerait sa découverte de la réunion mensuelle des sièges de la 8e division. Cet événement se déroulerait pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi et commencerait une fois le repas achevé. 1h30 avant le temps du déjeuner, il c'était rendu au bureau non personnel du 20e siège afin d'obtenir de précieuses informations. Il avait ainsi été mis au courant du lieu, mais aussi de la procédure, des différents rôles et pouvoirs qui seraient alors en présence. Il avait bien pris soin d'en prendre bonne note afin de ne pas faire d'impair. À l'heure convenue, il retrouva ses pairs devant la salle dédiée. Ils entrèrent en silence, chacun prenant un siège où était gravé son rang.

Une fois assis, il détailla la pièce. C'était une salle de travail tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, les murs étaient recouverts de lambris au ton doux tranchant avec le parquet en bois massif et sombre. La hauteur sous plafond était de bonne taille et donnait à la pièce une allure des plus solennelles.

Chaque soldat avait pris place autour d'une table massive en forme de U. Les sièges se répartissaient ainsi. Le 3e siège était au centre de la table encadré par le 4e à sa droite et le 5e à sa gauche.

Des 2 côtés de celle-ci partaient les 2 branches du U se faisant face. Tout avait été conçu de manière ingénieuse afin que 2 sièges concomitants ne se trouvent pas l'un à côté de l'autre. Ainsi sur la rangée à gauche par rapport à l'entrée, où il se trouvait, il avait à sa droite séparé par le siège du 18e vide, le 20e siège qui lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant. Le siège à sa gauche était vide. Signe qu'il ne devait pas être occupé.

Le 4e siège pris la parole, un grand homme de belle stature ayant dans les 45 ans d'âge physique, il dardait des yeux océan sur l'assistance.

-Du fait de la suspension encore indéterminée du 3e siège, la charge de présider cette assemblée m'échoit. Je tenais donc à accueillir comme il se doit notre nouveau 16e siège, Risekime Max.

Des applaudissements polis retentir pendant qu'il se levait pour saluer tête baissée.

-Bien ceci fait, passons à l'ordre du jour.

Et c'est sur ces mots que commença la réunion des sièges. Afin que tout le monde puisse suivre, on leur avait transmis un dossier avec des documents et une projection passait sur un écran créé par la 12e division. La pénombre due à la projection eut raison de la résistance de beaucoup de gradés qui fermèrent les yeux plus ou moins discrètement pendant que le 4 siège parlait.

Max se permit donc d'étudier tout en suivant, les différentes personnes présentes. Première observation, tous les shinigamis étaient des hommes. Malgré les désirs du capitaine, peu de femmes choisissaient la 8e, il nota aussi qu'aucun « jeune » ne faisait partie de ce corps hiérarchique. Le plus jeune était le 3e et 4e siège après lui.

« C'est une division armée ou un hospice pour vieux ? » L'interrogea son Zanpakuto

« Je me demande, cela est à double tranchant pour moi »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« J'aurais pour moi la jeunesse et la fougue, mais ils auront pour eux le contrôle de leurs armes obtenues avec des années de pratiques et d'expériences »

« Nous n'en ferons qu'une bouchée ! »

« Nous n'avons surtout pas le droit à l'erreur ! La sanction d'une défaite et de redescendre d'un rang, cependant, un délai doit s'écouler avant de pouvoir redemander un duel auprès d'un gradé qui nous a vaincus ».

« Aie confiance en toi et en nous Max »

Son regard fut attiré dans la direction du siège en face sur sa gauche qui était occupé par un homme ayant l'apparence d'un quarantenaire. Il lui lançait des regards mauvais depuis le début de la réunion. Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, il s'exclama en claquant les mains sur la table penché en avant et les yeux vers lui :

-Il est hors de question que je tolère cela ! Comment est-ce possible qu'un vulgaire Jeunot fasse son entrée au 16e siège d'un seul coup ! C'est une insulte à la hiérarchie ! Je demande des explications !

-Allons 15e siège Zuroka du calme, dit doucement le 4e siège.

-Non ! Il est hors de question que cela passe ! C'est quoi la suite, il prend mon poste !

Max resta immobile sur son fauteuil pendant que le 15e s'énervait du dialogue stérile qu'il entretenait avec les autres membres du conseil particulièrement grognon d'avoir été réveillés en sursaut. Au moment où celle-ci semblait se calmer, il prit la parole:

-Après discussion avec le 20e siège, celui-ci a accepté de ce récuser de son poste en ma faveur. Au vu des places vacantes dans la division, j'ai été affecté à ce siège. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème 15e siège ? Son ton était calme, mais froid.

-Est-ce vrai 20e ?

-Tout à fait, le 16e siège Risekime m'a aidé et j'ai décidé de lui donner mon siège pour service rendu comme il est possible de le faire dans le code de la division que tout gradé se doit de connaître.

Un pic fut lancé vers le quarantenaire virulent à la suite de ces mots.

-Maintenant si cela vous dérange 15e siège, vous n'avez qu'à me provoquer en duel. Si vous gagnez, je perdrais mon rang de gradé et redeviendrais simple soldat.

« Tu es fou »

Il ne répondit pas

-Cependant si je gagne, nos sièges seront inversés et vous n'aurez jamais plus la capacité de me le disputer. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Je …

Il était visiblement pris de court par cette demande et ne savait comment se positionner.

-Si vous êtes si sûr de vos capacités pour provoquer un esclandre durant une séance du conseil 15e siège, vous devez être sûr de vous. Le 4e siège avait parlé, doigts croisés, un regard mauvais.

-Je, oui bien sûr. Je vais te faire mordre la poussière sale parvenue ! C'est quand tu veux et j'accepte les conditions.

-Bien, 4e siège Enroku Irozume, le contenu de la réunion a-t-il été totalement balayé ?

-C'est le cas gradé Risekime.

-Je sollicite alors la présence du conseil afin d'attester de ce duel et de l'impartialité de ce contrat. Celui-ci se déroulera dans … 3 minutes au terrain d'entraînement Nord.

Des discussions et des commérages montèrent de tous les soldats présents. Comment un si jeune Shinigami avait pu formuler une telle demande et surtout exécuter le combat dans la foulée !

-Accepté, Messieurs, nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain nord !

.

Max faisait face au 15e siège sur le terrain d'entraînement qu'il connaissait par cœur désormais.

Les gradés les entouraient alors que les 2 combattants se faisaient face. Le vent soufflait et faisait ployer les bambous.

-En tant que 4e siège, vous pouvez d'ors et déjà commencé cependant…

Avant que son adversaire ait pu faire un mouvement et au dire d'Irozume, Max avait lancé la 30e techniques d'immobilisation : Triple coup de bec étincelant, Shitotsu sansen qui filait droit vers son adversaire prit de court par les formes couleur or. Luttant contre elle à main nue, il fut repoussé sur toute la longueur du terrain. Essoufflé et cherchant son adversaire, il eut à peine le temps de faire un quart de son demi-tour qu'une silhouette avait surgie derrière lui en lui projetant son pied gauche dans la joue. Sonné et étourdi, il se retrouva de nouveau face à la 30e technique d'immobilisation qui lui fit faire le chemin dans le sens inverse. Brisant le sort plus rapidement cette fois, il sourit. Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'il entendit la fin le d'incantation nécessaire à la 62 techniques d'immobilisation, la clôture de Sampa qui le percuta de plein fouet. Propulsé dans les airs, les membres empalés par les clôtures énergétiques pures, il ne put que ressentir la douleur du choc doublé de celle de sa pression spirituelle se faisant aspirer par le mur de Seiki contre lequel il était épinglé. Se débattant comme un beau diable, il allait briser le sort avec ses dernières forces quand il vit dans la poussière retombante, son ennemi en position, un boulet rouge d'une taille imposante, environ 2 fois la moyenne prêt à partir et tourbillonnant dans ses mains.

-Abandonnez 15e, lança Max d'un ton glacial.

-Non !

-Abandonnez, vous ne pouvez pas gagner.

-Je …

L'homme voyait clairement la volonté de ne pas tirer du jeune Shinigami, mais en même temps il voyait qu'il le ferait sans la moindre hésitation.

-Fais chier…

-15 e siège, pouvez-vous continuer le combat ? Interrogea le 4e officiant comme arbitre.

-J'en…(ce qu'il allait dire lui faisait mal, encore plus que la pierre contre son dos) j'en suis incapable.

-Je déclare donc Risekime Max vainqueur de ce duel.

Des applaudissements saluèrent la performance. Il reçut une franche accolade du 20e siège lors de son retour auprès des anciens.

-Suite à votre duel, j'informerais la vice-capitaine Ise de vos nouveaux rangs ainsi que des termes qui vous lie. La réunion du conseil est terminée, vous pouvez disposer.

Il partit en direction du bureau de la lieutenante en ayant préalablement demandé aux 5 et 6e sièges de le suivre pour attester de la validité du combat.

Max quitta le terrain au côtés du 20e siège discutant joyeusement de ses progrès et du magnifique combat auquel il avait assisté.

« Tu aurais tout de même put m'utiliser, ronchonna son Zanpakuto »

« Trop petit poisson pour toi ma chère, de plus, je veux que le moins de personnes possible soit au courant de nos capacités jusqu'à ce que nous y soyons obligés »

« Le vieux avait raison ! »

« ? »

« Tu ne manques décidément pas de ruse, elle rit dans son esprit, heureuse de la tournure que prenaient les événements ».

.

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain, il avait vu son accession au grade de 13e siège de sa division. 2 semaines c'était écoulé depuis le jour où Nanao était rentrée le matin le féliciter pour sa promotion alors qu'il s'échinait à planifier le départ des expéditions dans le Rukongai pour 6 membres de la 8e ainsi que d'autres membres des divisions rattachées à leur tutelle. Enfin leur… c'était un bien grand mot désormais. Sa vice-capitaine ne corrigeait quasiment plus ses rapports courants et avait délégué la quasi-totalité de la gestion de la 9 et 3e division à son ami, car selon ses dires « Il était tout à fait en capacité de gérer l'équivalent d'une division et donc ils se partageaient le travail ». Il avait été honoré de cette marque de reconnaissance et il passait ainsi la majorité de ses après-midi en alternance avec Izuru et Shuei.

Entre les 3 hommes, tout allait pour le mieux, c'était avec Rangiku que l'atmosphère changeait. De la gêne apparaissait alors. Aucun des 2 vices-capitaines n'avaient abordé ce sujet délicat, une omerta s'était installée.

Le statut quo fut un jour brisé alors qu'il rentrait avec Shuhei pour mettre un point final à quelques dossiers.

-Je te le dis, on en a plus pour très longtemps, j'ai juste à jeter un coup d'œil au budget de ta division et on aura fini.

-Ouais alors en parlant de ça…

-Oui ?

-Bah… disons que je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les chiffres et les colonnes… tu vois je manie mieux les mots…

-Oh, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver en arrivant.

« Shuuuuuuuu »

Le boulet de canon rose bonbon percuta son ami dans le ventre tête la première. Il tomba au sol plié en 2 par l'impact aussi soudain que brutal.

Très droit, il tourna la tête.

-Vice capitaine Kusajishi ? Dit-il poliment en s'inclinant.

Relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Shuhei, la gamine lança le ton lourd de reproches.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à gros lolo ?! Elle martelait le torse du pauvre homme.

-De ?

-De Rangiku, Shuhei, traduisit -il pour son pauvre ami.

-Bah quoi Rangiku ?

-Elle a été malade pendant la réunion de l'association des femmes Shinigamis et a refusé de se faire examiner par Unohana. Elle a quitté la pièce et au moment où elle avait fermé la porte, on a entendu des bruits dégoûtants et un autre sourd. On a retrouvé gros lolo toute blanche, au sol à demi dans les vapes.

-Qu'a telle ?! Il venait de se redresser et c'était lui maintenant qui secouait la jeune fille par les épaules.

La scène aurait été comique s'il ne lisait pas de la peur dans le regard du tatoué.

-Ou est-elle ?

-Dans une chambre de la 4e.

-On y va !

-On ? L'interrogea la jeune shinigami

-Tu viens non ?

-Tu oublies qu'en ton absence ta division se retrouvera sans pilotage…

-Le 3e s'en chargera bien pendant un court délai. Tu viens !

Ne voulant pas épiloguer, ils partirent en Shunpo en direction de l'infirmerie en laissant la rose derrière eux. Max avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) !

N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour Bonsoir soldat et soldate du Gotei.

Votre nouveau chapitre dominicale est arrivé. j'espère qu'un rythme de parution plus régulier vous plait.

On a dépassé les 350 vues, un immense merci.

Quand on est au remerciement, je souhaite comme d'habitude remercier ma superbe beta pour son travail si parfait. Merci ma Pandora.

Pret pour la suite avec un petit passage Crac ? aller let's go

* * *

Chapitre 12

"La mort n'est rien, elle est sans cesse derrière vous, elle est la poussière de vos semelles. La vie est devant, toujours devant, allez à elle, ne vous retournez jamais" H. Gougaud

Rangiku dormait paisiblement dans une chambre blanche. Son capitaine et une infirmière la veillait.

Dans le couloir devant la porte, Shuhei empoigna la poignée, mais une main vint se superposer sur la sienne.

-Izuru ?

-Shuhei ?

Les 2 hommes se regardèrent bizarrement. Max sous les conseils de son Zanpakuto resta en retrait. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce. Il les suivit sans faire de bruit. Ses 2 amis restèrent dans l'entrée sous le regard scrutateur et légèrement sombre du Capitaine Hytsugaya.

-Capitaine ! Les 2 saluèrent. Max l'ayant vu avant, suivie le mouvement, il ne souhaitait pas que le décoloré le voit trop vite.

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste ou une parole, ils furent rejoints par une bonne partie des femmes shinigamie non-capitaine à l'exception de Yashiru. Un léger brouhaha se forma alors qu'il avait pris place contre le mur proche de la porte, dos au mur. La vice-capitaine Katetsu relata les événements en énonçant le fait que des analyses de santé étaient en cours.

-Une hypothèse reste pour le moment privilégié, elle consisterait du fait des symptômes en présence a…

Les 2 vices capitaines se regardèrent sans comprendre le sous-entendu.

-Et bien à…

-Une grossesse, termina sur un ton glacé le petit capitaine.

Izuru et Shuhei se fixèrent à tour de rôle tout en alternant avec Hitsugaya et Rangiku endormie.

-Merci Capitaine, nous aimerions donc savoir lequel d'entre vous est possiblement le… père.

Une rumeur enfla et tous les yeux étaient fixés sur les 2 hommes figés par la pression.

-Peut-on savoir depuis quand vous la dateriez ? Demanda doucement Kira

-Une date liée à l'incident que nous avons eu dans ma division, répondit encore plus froidement le gris. La température avait chuter.

-Mais… mais, Shuhei bégayait.

-Nous avons un souci Taicho… aucun de nous ne nous souvenons de cette « nuit »; Izuru était rouge pivoine.

Silence dans l'assistance qui commençait doucement à fuir par la porte de sortie a mesure que l'air commençait à se cristalliser et que de la buée émanait des respirations.

Max sentait son corps bouillonner comme les flots agités d'une mer déchaînée. Il était dans la même pièce que l'ennemi de son Zanpakuto et celle-ci lui faisait savoir depuis le début de la conversation. Et au vu des températures peu orthodoxes dans la pièce, celui de son opposant devait le sentir.

-On, Shuhei essaya de parler, Je n'ai pas de souvenir de cette nuit Taicho, et il ne doit sûrement pas avoir de témoin

À ses mots, le capitaine se prit le menton pensivement. Max compris ce qui se tramait, il était un témoin, il avait croisé le 10e capitaine ce matin-là. Il c'était retrouvé sur Rangiku bien qu'il était sûr de n'avoir absolument rien fait… n'avait-il réellement rien fait d'ailleurs !

Il sentit le sourire carnassier de son Zanpakuto.

-Si je me souviens ….

Max commença à attraper doucement la poignée de la porte, cela allait tourner au vinaigre et Jokuro s'échauffait déjà.

-Il y avait un Shinigami devant la porte de Matsumoto ce matin-là.

-Qui ? Demandèrent Kira et Hisagi soudain alerte.

-Un jeune homme à la pression spirituelle nauséabonde

Ses 2 amis se regardaient, mais personne ne correspondait à cette caractéristique plutôt vague.

Max avait presque fini d'ouvrir la porte sans bruit. Jokuro rugissait

-C'était un 16e siège aux cheveux mi-longs en arrière.

À cette description, les 2 vices capitaines se retournèrent, le cherchant dans la pièce.

-Max ! Dit à haute voix le tatoué.

-Hyōryū Senbi !

Il avait enfin réussi à passer un pied dans le couloir qu'il devait déjà le reculer précipitamment car un dragon de glace venait d'écraser devant ses pas, lui bloquant le chemin.

Soufflant bruyamment, il se retourna vers les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Shuhei et Izuru étaient immobiles de stupéfaction. Isane Kotetsu c'était recroquevillée contre le lit de la rousse. Hystugaya lui faisait face sabre pointé vers lui.

-On voulait partir ?

Il était mal

-Oh vous savez je ne voulais pas déranger notre blessée.

-Que faisais-tu lors de cette matinée ?

Il avait fait un pas dans sa direction

-J'étais à la même soirée que mes amis.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je demande.

Toshiro avançait toujours, Hyorimaru braqué vers sa gorge.

-Avec mes excuses capitaine, je vais devoir vous demander de baisser votre arme; la vue de celle-ci m'insupporte

-Je n'en ai que faire ! Répondez à la question.

Il avait fait un grand pas

Instinctivement il avait posé la main sur la garde de son arme, Jokuro était folle.

-Euh Max ? Izuru avait retrouvé sa motricité. Tu ne peux pas dégainer ton arme en face d'un capitaine tu le sais !?

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Les 2 hommes se faisaient face. La tension dans la pièce augmenta alors que de la lumière de pression spirituelle colorait l'air au-dessus d'eux, l'un d'un bleu glacial l'autre d'un bleu presque noir. Ils allaient dégainer quand simultanément, le mur de glace derrière lui explosa et le mur derrière le gamin se brisa, faisant entrer en synchrone la capitaine Unohana le visage souriant à vous faire peur et le capitaine Zaraki un rictus fou avec une Yachiru hurlant de bonheur sur son épaule.

-Ça sent le combat par ici, tu veux te battre petit gris ! Et c'est qui la pression plus que sympa en face de toi !

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit celui-ci le regard noir

-Par contre la glace au milieu de ma division et les chocs de pressions spirituelles dans un lieu dédié aux blessés c'est de mon ressort, dit une voie de démon dans son dos.

La capitaine de la 4e faisait vraiment peur à voir.

-Avant que je vous mette dehors de gré ou de force, Capitaine Hytsugaya, sachez que votre vice-capitaine à juste fait une intoxication alimentaire sévère, je la garde au repos pendant 3 jours. Voilà qui devrait vous satisfaire.

-Euhh.. Oui très bien.

Un ouf de soulagement sorti de 3 bouches en même temps.

-Vous aviez pensé à autre chose ?

-Non non pas du tout ! Exprima Shuhei

-Gros lolo est enceinte alors ?

Un blanc emplit la pièce. Un soubresaut à la paupière droite du visage figé de la capitaine du corps médical n'augurait rien de bon.

-Hisane, je te laisse raccompagner nos visiteurs

-Bien capitaine !

C'est ainsi que les 5 hommes se retrouvèrent parfaitement alignés devant le portail de la 4e division en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire problème, de l'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Plus de peur que de mal, ouf, fit Izuru

-Oui tu as raison.

Max et Toshiro ne se regardait pas et allait partir, mais d'un coup alors que le capitaine rengainait son arme celle ci passa trop près de Jokuro. La faible distance entre ces 2 entités provoqua une étincelle qui envoya un filet de courant dans leurs corps. Instinctivement leurs pressions se libéra et ils se firent face très rapidement sabre au clair.

-Cette fois c'en est trop !

-Je vais te faire taire stupide Vouivre !

Ils allaient se porter un coup quand une lame émoussée perça le sol entre eux.

-Ouais, on va enfin s'amuser ! Kempachi était lancé.

Reculant tous rapidement, Izuru & Shuhei disparurent en un éclair. Levant son arme juste à temps, Max bloqua celle du démon de la 11e, les bras tremblants.

-Je te laisse t'amuser alors, le gris disparut lui aussi.

-Toi et moi on va bien se marrer, je te connais pas, mais je sens que tu vas me plaire.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

.

Durant une bonne partie du début de nuit, il avait essayé de survivre à Kempachi qui le pourchassait dans tout le Sereitei. Épuisé, il avait trouvé refuge dans son bureau après l'avoir semé. Sur le chemin, tout le monde lui demandait comment allait sa future femme ? D'autres voulaient le tuer pour avoir prit le cœur de la flamboyante lieutenante de la 10e. Il maudissait Yachiru et sa grande bouche. Toutes les divisions étaient au courant et cela allait empirer.

Nanao entra doucement.

-Tout va bien Max ?

-Pas trop je dois te l'avouer

-Est-ce relatif aux informations qui circulent en ce moment sur un 13e siège qui aurait séduit Rangiku ?

-Oh non pas toi aussi !

-Mais non, elle sourit doucement, raconte-moi donc.

Il lui avait alors raconté le quiproquo et l'échange musclé avec Kempachi suite à quelques soucis avec Hytsugaya qu'il passa sous silence. Son récit arracha de nombreux rires à la jeune femme.

-Mais bon, tu n'étais pas venu pour cela, je suppose…

-Non en effet, la première expédition dans le monde des humains à Karakura va bientôt partir, peux-tu te charger des détails logistiques ?

-Bien sûr, laisse-moi cela je m'en charge.

-Merci, on se voit demain alors.

-À demain.

Il se posa à son bureau, très las. Il sentait la migraine poindre et les soucis s'amonceler suite à ses histoires. Il allait avoir du mal à faire taire les rumeurs.

Portant son attention sur le document remis, il nota le fait que l'effectif n'était pas complété.

Comprenant qu'il tenait ici son salue pour fuir un peu la Soul Society et découvrir ce monde nouveau il inscrivit son nom et compléta les demandes de sa gradée, il partit donner le document. Demain il devrait être prêt pour le début d'après-midi.

.

Le lendemain, après le petit-déjeuner avec la vice-capitaine et son capitaine, il partit faire ses affaires en prévision de l'expédition. Ceux-ci avaient été surpris de voir son nom, mais avaient accepté son départ. Son capitaine pensait que le terrain lui ferait du bien.

C'est ainsi que 15 minutes avant l'heure, il patientait au point de rendez-vous devant le grand Senkaimon déjà ouvert pour l'occasion. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas fait attention plus tôt à la liste des envoyés. Il se souvenait juste du nombre de membres : 7.

5 minutes avant l'heure, 6 personnes étaient arrivées et discutait en groupe. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Puis vint la personne que tout le monde attendait. La personne en charge de l'expédition. Renji Abarai, le palmier Rose de la Soul Society fit son entrée en claquant des mains.

-Tout le monde en place, dit celui-ci.

Tous se réunir autour de lui.

-Parfait, bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis Renji Abarai vice-capitaine de la 6e division et en charge de cette mission. On ne tarde pas, il nous faut prendre possession de notre baraquement avant la nuit alors en route !

Ils partirent en course au travers du chemin ouvert en direction d'un Nouveau Monde.

Guidés par les connaissances du vice-capitaine, ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans la maison de taille respectable dans la première ceinture urbaine de Karakura. Le quartier était calme et proche des zones connues où apparaissaient des hollows. Entrant à la suite du groupe, Max était satisfait de son choix et de sa gestion.

-À bah dit donc, je ne sais pas qui nous a installés là, mais il ne manque rien. Bon aller regroupement dans le salon. Les soldats se regardèrent afin de savoir où aller.

-Par la ! Il avait dit cela d'une voix haute, mais pas du tout énervé.

Ils débouchèrent sur une grande pièce faisant office de salon et de salle de vie. Une partie était occupée par une grande table et l'autre par des canapés centrés autour d'un écran de communication du Sereitei.

Ils se mirent au garde-à-vous devant le vice-capitaine parfaitement aligné.

-Je me suis présenté durant de départ alors à votre tours, je souhaite connaître votre nom et prénom bien sûr, mais aussi votre division, votre rang et comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici.

Le premier se présenta, un grand type de la 11e qui était venu ici sur ordre de son 3e siège.

-Ichinose Kando, 20e siège de la 7e division. C'est ma première mission dans le monde des vivants et en tant que récent gradé je suis ici pour apprendre vice-capitaine.

Kando ! Kando était la ! Max fit un léger sourire, quand il pense qu'il ne l'avait pas vu quelle honte.

Suivait dans l'ordre, 2 femmes soldats elles aussi relativement jeunes dans les divisions du gotei, une femme médecin de la 4e. Il ne restait alors plus que lui.

-Risekime Max vice-capitaine Abarai. Je suis le 13e siège de la 8e division et je suis ici, car j'ai demandé à faire partie de cette expédition. Il s'agit aussi de ma première mission dans le monde réel. Je compte sur vous, conclut-il en saluant.

-Bien ! Une équipe jeune et sans trop d'expérience, le soldat semblait un peu dépité. Dans un premier temps, prenez vos quartiers. Dans chacune des chambres, vous trouverez sur votre lit votre Gigai vierge. Glissez-vous dedans pour lui donner vos traits. Dînez à 19h30 et nous parlerons de la mission à la suite. Rompez !

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit en direction des étages.

Attendant que tout le monde se soit dirigés vers leurs chambres respectives, il se tourna d'instinct vers Kando qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils s'enlacèrent virilement, se donnant des grandes claques dans le dos et riant de ce coup du sort. Non pas qu'ils ne pouvaient se voir, c'est juste que la vie au Sereitei laissait peu de place à la flânerie et les occasions étaient trop rares de revoir ses amis.

D'un même mouvement, ils s'éloignèrent mains sur les épaules afin de jauger l'apparence de l'autre.

-Tu as pris des muscles dit donc, dit son ami en serrant ses épaules.

-Et toi alors, tu as toujours été nerveux, mais la tu sembles aiguisés !

Se lâchant enfin, ils discutèrent :

-13 e siège ! Bah mince alors.

-Oui je sais, disons que j'ai eu un coup de pouce du destin, et toi ta division ? Et ton 20e siège alors !

-J'ai dû travailler très dur, le capitaine Komamura est un bourreau de travail qui en demande beaucoup à sa division et à lui-même. C'est un leader des plus charismatiques. La 8e t'a bien réussi apparemment… Tu demandes bientôt ton transfert ? Savoir si je dois craindre de devoir te saluer si tu demandes la 7e ?

-Oh non ce n'ait pas prévu, je suis très bien dans ma division et je ne la quitterais pour rien au monde !

-Ah, mais… , il se ressaisit, d'après les rumeurs effectivement tout te « réussit »…

-Oh non arrête avec cela, c'est une des premières raisons de ma présence ici !

-Tu as pas fait ça pour me revoir, dit-il avec un sourire bravache

-Disons que j'avais besoin de changer d'air, on en reparlera plus tard veux-tu, j'ai un gigai à modeler et tu sais très bien que pour tes beaux yeux je ferais l'impossible. Il ria en montant l'escalier alors que son ami éclatait de rire.

L'expédition commençait bien.

Après un très bon dîner concocté sous les instructions de Rina, une jeune shinigami de la 13e et avec le concours des autres, Max et ses collègues étaient dorénavant dans le canapé assistant au briefing formel du Vice capitaine.

-Notre mission ici est simple, nous devons étudier l'évolution des hollows dans cette zone à fort attrait qu'est Karakura. Nous craignons qu'Aizen expérimente sur ceux-ci dans le but de les rendre plus fort. C'est ce que nous sommes venus infirmer ou prouver. Nous procéderons comme suivant 3 équipes de 2 personnes patrouilleront dans la ville dans le but de surveiller et d'éliminer tout hollows particuliers. Les équipes tourneront de même que leur constitution. Nous serons répartis afin de couvrir la ville 24h/24. Bien sûr nous ne patrouillerons pas tout le temps, cependant un duo sera toujours sur le pont au cas où. En cas de question, de soucis ou de problème plus grave, vous serez équipés durant votre période ici d'un Soul pager ainsi que d'une oreillette tactique pour les tours de gardes. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Un oui franc lui répondit.

-Bien, ce soir nous sommes en stand-by. Demain matin à la première heure nous irons dans un des points de chute à notre disposition, le magasin Urahara, avec cette maison qui nous sert de QG, ils sont vaut lieu de retraite en cas de soucis. En cas d'urgence uniquement, vous pouvez vous rendre à la clinique Kurosaki où réside le Shinigami suppléant. Au vu de votre manque d'expérience et pour prendre la mesure de vos habitudes et de vos capacités au combat, je testerais votre force personnellement afin de pouvoir garantir notre sécurité.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Bien sûr ce … »

Un bip sonore retentit dans la pièce. La télévision indiqua la présence d'un appel entrant. Se redressant face à l'écran, il décrocha.

Sur celui-ci apparut le capitaine de la 13e division encadré de celui de la 7e et du capitaine Kyroraku à sa droite.

-Capitaines ! Les forces en présence saluèrent en s'inclinant.

-Repos vice-capitaine Abarai. De même soldat. Nous appelions pour vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la première mission de ce type depuis la libération d'Aizen. Soyez sur vos gardes. De plus votre équipe et peu expérimentée alors soyez prudent tous autant que vous êtes. Soyez courageuses mesdemoiselles, conclut le gris avec un sourire angélique.

-Hay Taicho dirent en cœur ses 2 subordonnées.

Reculant, l'imposant capitaine Komamura avança.

-Profite de cette expérience 20e siège Ichinose, c'est un bon moyen d'éprouver tes résistances et de passer ton baptême du feu. Tu portes et représentes la 7e, sois-en digne.

-Bien reçu Capitaine !

Kyoraku ne s'avança pas

-Prend garde à toi Max et reviens-nous entier d'accord ?

Le ton employé, le manque de titre et la familiarité firent sursauter les autres soldats.

-Profite de ton temps dans le monde des humains, mais pas de folie d'accord ?

-Bien entendu Kyoraku Taicho.

-Alors à la prochaine, il lui fit un signe et la connexion se coupa.

La moindre des choses que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que son capitaine avait encore fait des siennes.

* * *

Alors , ce petit passage un peu crac fic vous à plus ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire ou je vous attends avec impatience.

Je vous dit à dimanche pour le lancement de la mission dans le monde des humains !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour Bonsoir soldat et soldate du Gotei.

Votre nouveau chapitre dominicale est arrivé.

Je remercie ma beta lectrice pandora qui comme à son habitude s'assure que ce chapitre vous soit de la meilleure qualité.

Nous sommes partis pour le début de la mission à Karakura.

* * *

Chapitre 13

"Qui voit la mort aveugle la mort" Charles de Leusse.

La première journée à Karakura commença dans une ambiance spartiate. Renji ne les ménagea pas. Il voulait pousser son bataillon à son maximum pour voir toute l'étendue de leurs capacités. Tout cela à l'intérieur de la salle secrète sous le magasin dû dit nommé Urahara qui s'était fait une joie dissimulée sous son éventail de les accueillir. Max avait tout de suite accroché à ce personnage contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades. La personnalité particulière de cet homme étrange lui plu, lui qui semblait tout connaître de leur monde. Le rouge claqua ses mains après une pause bien méritée. Max avait beau s'entrainer assidûment, il devait bien reconnaître que le rythme était difficile à tenir alors il plaignait franchement la Shinigamie de la 4e qui n'avait pas forcément leurs aptitudes physiques.

-Nous passons aux combats pour finir. Vous allez passer chacun votre tour contre moi. Interdiction de donner des coups mortels bien sûr. Et pas de kido.

C'est ainsi que Renji se défit facilement et en un temps record de la pauvre doctoresse, mais cela sans douleur pour elle. Il ferrailla un peu contre Rina et plus encore contre Asuna son amie. Les combats restaient néanmoins à sens uniques. Il eut plus de mal contre le colosse typique de la 11e qui bénéficiait d'une force et d'une allonge bien supérieure à la sienne. Le lieutenant joua un petit moment en force pour le tester puis il le fit abandonner lorsqu'il utilisa le shunpo pour lui poser sa lame sous la gorge. Cela fit bougonner le Géant qui s'appelait Ryu et qui maudissait ces « techniques de femme».

-J'y vais si tu veux bien, lui demanda Kando.

-Je t'en prie.

Avançant alors, il dégaina. Son sabre traditionnel au manche aux bandes striées de dorées reflétant la lumière.

-À vous 20e siège.

-À vos ordres.

Le combat fut bien plus intense. Max put apprécier les progrès du style de combat de son ami. Très aérien et gracieux. Cependant, on voyait que son adversaire en gardait sous la pédale. Après une sortie de shunpo de combat où ils s'entrechoquaient, Renji en profita pour coller sa lame contre celle de son adversaire. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis ils se séparèrent. Reprenant une distance convenable, ils se firent face.

« Rugis Zabimaru ! » / « Choc Shokku ! »

Les 2 shinigamis furent happés par la poussière tourbillonnante dans leur pression spirituelle relâchée. Les 2 étaient grandes, mais celle du vice-capitaine surpassait largement celle de son ami.

Il put assister à 3 échanges entre la foudre libérée par celui de son ami contre l'extensible Zabimaru puis Kando fut surpris par un angle improbable de l'arme de son adversaire et dut abandonner voyant qu'il était pris en étaux. Rengainant, ils se saluèrent et des applaudissements saluèrent son retour auprès de ses compagnons de mission. Renji semblait lui aussi plus souriant.

-Bravo Kando, c'était bien joué, dit Max

-Mr Risekime, à vous.

Il avala sa salive et commença à avancer.

-J'ai entendu que vous appréciez les sorts de Kido, désolé, mais les règles sont inchangés.

-Bien compris.

Il dégaina et fit face au rouge sabre levé.

Aucun des 2 ne bougea pendant une minute. S'observant intensément. Puis Renji disparut. Parvenant à le suivre des yeux, il disparut en déplacement éclaire au moment où son Zanpakuto allait le frapper dans le dos. Il ré-apparu lui aussi dans le dos dégagé de son ennemi. Surpris par la manœuvre, Renji fit face et dévia la lame du tranchant de la sienne contre le plat de Jokuro. Se repliant, Max ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il feinta à gauche et lança une estoc à droite qui fut encore une fois déviée. Shunpotant avant la fin du coup, il retenta sa chance en visant le dos de son opposé. Renji pour la première fois para la pointe de Jokuro du plat de la lame qu'il tenait à la parallèle de sa colonne vertébrale. Forçant alors que Max ne touchait pas le sol, il le propulsa à la force de ses bras en avant. Tourbillonnant en l'air, il se rattrapa les genoux pliés et le corps proche du sol dans la position d'un animal prêt à bondir. Cependant, il eut toutes les peines du monde à dévier la pointe qui avait suivi son vol et qui se dirigeait droit vers son front. Tapant celle-ci de sa lame, il dut esquiver 2 nouveaux coups et balaya d'un moulinet du poignet d'arme gauche puis droit les 2 attaques horizontales à destination de ses flans. Opposant finalement sa lame pointe vers le bas du côté droit, il para enfin la contre-attaque furieuse de son gradé. La danse mortelle vira au concours de force entre ces 2 hommes qui tiraient un certain plaisir de ce combat.

-Ta technique est bonne et tu réfléchis vite. Voyons comment tu te débrouilles avec un niveau plus élevé.

Il comprit. Relâchant progressivement sa force, ils se firent face.

« Rugis Zabimaru ! » / « Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort Jokuro ! »

Encore une fois, la poussière se souleva autour d'eux.

Un murmure d'exclamation traversa l'assistance quand celle-ci retomba.

-Une double lame. De plus en plus intéressant, le sourire de Renji était éclatant.

Il se concentra et d'un coup toute la zone autour de lui qui était des plus arides, se colora en foncé par l'humidité qui se condensait autour de son arme. Sans un mot en plus, les 2 soldats comblèrent la distance. Une longue passe d'armes commença. Max devait rivaliser de mobilité pour esquiver les mouvements erratiques de Zabimaru alors que Renji devait rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas s'exposer à un coup de Jokuro que ce soit de sa main droite tenant la lame suintante ou de l'insidieux Wakizachi qui ne cessait de vouloir trouver sa gorge. Des étincelles crépitaient chaque fois que les 2 shinigamis s'entrechoquaient. Le duel bascula lorsque Max au lieu d'esquiver comme il en avait l'habitude, opposa aux corps noirs du Zanpakuto adverse son tranchant. Ils s'immobilisèrent ainsi; puis Renji d'une torsion du poignet fit s'étendre l'extrémité qui fonça vers son dos. Sentant le coup arrivé et toujours avec Jokuro contre Zabimaru, il se décala et commença à sprinter vers le lieutenant à la garde grande ouverte. Max durant sa course maintenait toujours le corps du long sabre avec le sien. Le vice-capitaine ouvrit les yeux devant le danger qui lui fonçait dessus, le regard noir et le Wakizachi armé prêt à frapper. Au dernier moment alors que la courte lame sifflait comme un serpent dans sa direction, il tapa contre le pommeau de son arme ce qui déplaça miraculeusement la garde de celle-ci contre le coup. La surprise se lut dans le regard du 13e siège quand il fut propulsé en avant par l'extrémité contondante et non létale de Zabimaru qui le poursuivait. S'écrasant contre une petite montagne en pierre, il lâcha un râle avant de finalement rengainer son sabre avec un sourire.

Le vice-capitaine fit de même. S'approchant de lui, il lui tendit une main secourable pour le relevé. La saisissant de bonne grâce, il se remit debout. Restant ainsi, une poignée de main symbolique marqua la fin du duel entre ces 2 hommes, entérinant un respect mutuel. Les mots étaient superflus. Se tournant finalement vers leurs compagnons, ils les trouvèrent médusés, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements lancé par Kando retentit dans toute la salle. Ils se turent quand les 2 hommes les eurent rejoints. Tous non, un bruit d'applaudissement continuait à se répercuter dans la voûte. Sur un rocher, Urahara applaudissait lentement.

-Très impressionnant duel cher client, vraiment magnifique. Rappelez-moi votre nom jeune homme.

Surpris de cette requête, il répondit: Risekime Max

-Max humm. Vous tous, sachez que ma boutique est toujours ouverte pour les Shinigamis.

Ils saluèrent poliment le gérant en le remerciant et prirent la direction de la sortie. 11h était bien entamée et leur chef avait du pain sur la planche pour lancer la mission.

Une fois dehors, Max ressortit sa serviette avec laquelle il sécha ses cheveux trempés de l'eau de son sabre. Il ne put donc voir l'impressionnant claque que Kando lui délivra en traître dans le dos.

-Hey ! Il toussota

-C'était incroyable ! Tu m'as scotché !

Il se tourna vers lui.

-Ta façon de combattre, comment tu as tenu tête au vice-capitaine Abarai ! Tes mouvements, et surtout ton Shikai quoi ! Comment tu peux le maîtriser à ce point !

-Je …

-Trêve de bavardage, retour en shunpo au QG.

Le petit groupe se mit en route en suivant leur leader.

.

Ils déjeunèrent puis attendirent la convocation de leur chef d'équipe. À 15 h ils furent appelés.

-Bien, voici comment vont se dérouler les journées. Je vous ai réparti afin de faire des groupes les plus équilibrés afin que vous puissiez patrouiller efficacement et en sécurité pour le début. Bien sûr des rotations interviendront plus tard que ce soit dans leurs compositions et vos horaires.

Et c'est ainsi que Max fut en binôme pour cette première journée avec Suzaya, la jeune médecin de la 4e. Pour les gardes c'est très simple, chaque équipe est de garde pendant 8heures cumulée dans la journée avec moins d'heures pour les personnes de nuit bien sûr. Vous ne devez bien sûr pas passer 8H dehors, cependant, la fin d'après-midi et surtout les créneaux de nuit sont à surveiller avec attention. Les hollows sont les plus actifs dans cette période. En cas de soucis, vous serez reliés à la centrale du QG pour m'avoir en ligne. En cas de crise majeure, vous composerez le code spécifique et vous serez reliés avec tous les membres de l'escouade. De plus l'activer entraînera la capture des informations spirituelles par la 12e pour étude, alors pas de bêtise sinon on risque de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Cela fit rire les soldats.

-Bien équipe 2 pour l'après-midi, Kando et Asuna, en piste. Les autres vous avez quartier libre. Soul Pager toujours sur vous au cas où. En cas de soucis je suis dispo.

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent leurs gardes. Partant en méditation avec son Zanpakuto, Max patienta.

Arrivant avec plaisir sous la brise fraîche de son monde intérieur, il ne se fit pas prier pour se glisser dans l'eau.

-Alors Jokuro, tu as aimé le combat à ce que je vois ?

L'eau coulait à seau de la cascade

-Très. Cependant…

-Oui ?

-Tu as perdu !

Il agrandit ces yeux

-On parle d'un vice-capitaine qui a affronté son capitaine et qui a déjà le bankai Jokuro ! Je trouve que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Il lorgna les yeux mi-clos vers son sabre qui faisait des allés retour sur l'eau en face de lui

-Il est temps que tu découvres tes pouvoirs

-Pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendu, je vais t'apprendre à exploiter tout notre potentiel..

C'est ainsi que tout du long, Max s'entraîna face à la cascade pour maîtriser les différentes techniques qu'elle voulait lui faire ingérer.

Étant de fin d'après-midi, il rejoint sa partenaire pour partir en patrouille. Il allait ainsi patrouiller et être sur le qui-vive jusqu'aux environs de 22 h ou il laisserait la main à Rina et Ryu.

Il claqua la main de Kando et après presque un loupé, celle d'Asuna au passage alors qu'ils revenaient.

-RAS mise à part un hollow standard, dit son ami à son intention.

Il opina du chef et lui fit un signe.

Pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient sur les toits avec la ville sous les pieds, sa partenaire resta particulièrement silencieuse. S'immobilisant sur un fil électrique, il se tourna vers celle-ci avec un sourire.

-Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille sursauta à sa demande.

-Euh oui ça va.

Elle balayait toutes les directions de son regard comme si un Menos grande allait surgir brusquement pour la dévorer.

Comprenant la situation, il continua

-Détends toi veux-tu ? On ne risque rien pour le moment.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr 13e siège Risekime ?

-Je le sais, car j'ai étendu mes capacités de détection afin de savoir ce qui nous entoure, car notre Soul Pager n'a pas sonné et une dernière chose

-Oui ?

-Laisse tomber les titres, appel moi Max.

-D'accord, elle semblait intimidée.

-C'est ta première mission extérieure n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ma première mission tout court, répondit celle-ci en baissant les yeux.

Il se dépêcha de cacher sa surprise.

-C'est vrai que la 4e n'a pas les mêmes attributions que nous. Dans un premier temps détends toi un peu, tu n'es pas seule, tu seras toujours accompagnée par un d'entre nous. Tu es notre médecin lors de cette mission, personnellement, et je pense que c'est pareil pour tout le monde, on ne voudrait pas que tu sois blessée et on n'attend pas de toi des aptitudes guerrières. Tu as juste à rester vigilante et la partie combat je m'en charge, ça te va ?

La jeune femme avait écouté avec attention le petit discours de son partenaire. Réfléchissant activement à son rôle dans cette mission. Imperceptiblement, elle se détendit alors que le 13e siège lui souriait.

-J'ai compris !

-Parfait alors ….

Leurs Soul pager bipa à ce moment-là. Se regardant, ils se mirent à courir dans la direction indiquée.

Arrivés dans une rue parallèle au centre commercial, ils firent face à un hollow on ne peut plus normal essayant de dévorer l'âme d'une petite fille pas plus âgée que 6 ans qui pleurait dans un coin.

Avant que la créature ne remarque leurs présences, la forme insectoide était empalée contre le mur par le sort du triple coup de bec étincelant du gradé. Celle-ci se débattait en hurlant des menaces de mort, des injures et des suppliques en direction des 2 sombres silhouettes qui lui faisaient face.

La fillette se dégagea pour courir se cacher dans le dos de ses sauveurs. Suzaya était comme pétrifiée, le zanpakuto au clair en train de trembler des jambes.

-Premier Hollow aussi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle était incapable de lâcher la monstruosité des yeux.

-Attends-nous-la d'accord, demanda-t-il doucement à la petite âme.

Il poussa doucement la jeune femme qui sursauta en hurlant

-Mais tu m'as fait peur !

-C'est à vous de jouer Suzaya, éliminez ce hollow

Sa voix était dure et autoritaire

-Je …

-C'est un ordre !

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent.

Elle avança prudemment, épée en avant vers la masse se débattant et hurlante. Max effaça sa pression tout en restant derrière elle. La bête voyant sa fin approcher se débattit comme une procédé effrayant encore un peu plus la shinigami. Arrivé à portée elle s'arrêta comme pétrifiée devant la gueule béante d'un noir profond qui claquait devant elle.

« Un coup sec Suzaya, murmura celui-ci proche de son oreille, libère cette âme perdue ».

Ces dernières paroles ramenèrent sa camarade à la réalité. Hurlante, elle abattit son arme qui trancha à la verticale le blanc masque hurlant. La créature disparue en particule. La membre de la 4e division tremblait encore. La quittant, il se dirigea vers la petite fille qui avait fini de sécher ses larmes. Il se mit à sa hauteur en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds

-Tu ne peux plus rester ici petite, il y en aura d'autres qui voudront te faire du mal.

-J'ai si peur Mr

-J'ai sais, c'est pour cela que tu dois partir pour un lieu où tu trouveras le repos.

Tout en disant cela, il avait approché la petite fille de son bras droit pour lui faire un câlin alors que de sa main gauche il approchait son zanpakuto à demi dégainé de son fourreau.

Au moment où la petite fille lui fit un câlin , le bas de son Zanapkuto ou était inscrit le sceau du Konso toucha le centre de son front. Le cercle du rituel se forma et alors qu'elle le tenait encore elle commença à disparaître. Au dernier moment, un faible merci sortit de sa gorge puis elle disparut.

Se relevant en rengainant son arme, il se tourna vers sa partenaire au visage rougi par les larmes qu'elle avait séché.

-Je …

-Tu ne sais pas comment tu te sens ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu as sauvé cette âme damnée et protégée une autre qui allait lui servir de repas. Je sais c'est compliqué la première fois, mais on s'y habitue et il fallait que tu le sois. Désolé de t'avoir forcé la main, mais c'était pour ton et notre bien.

-Je comprends, sa voix était faible.

-Maintenant rentre au QG, je vais finir la patrouille, tu en as bien besoin

-Mais !

-Les risques au vu de ton état sont trop grands, rentre n'ai pas peur pour moi.

Elle finit par partir doucement.

Il s'acquitta de sa tâche jusqu'à ce que les ombres recouvrent entièrement la ville. Posté sur un immeuble au plein cœur de la ville qu'il veillait, il s'émerveillait du reflet de la lune sur la rivière qui brillait comme de la poudre d'argent scintillante. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la détection de la pression spirituelle de Renji Abarai qui approchait. Se redressant, le vent doux de la nuit faisant bouger doucement le bas de son uniforme. Il apparut non loin de lui.

-13 e

-Vice capitaine Abarai

-J'ai vu que vous aviez renvoyé votre partenaire au QG. Elle semblait secouée, un problème durant la patrouille ?

-Un simple hollow qui allait dévorer une petite fille. J'ai fait en sorte que Suzuya le tue afin qu'elle n'hésite pas à un moment critique.

-Je comprends, c'est ma faute.

Ce tournant vers son interlocuteur qu'il n'avait pas encore regardé, il l'interrogea du regard.

-J'aurais dû vous avertir que c'était sa première mission toutes affectations confondues.

Le quittant à nouveau des yeux, il poursuivit.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Il lui expliqua alors en détail le déroulement de l'épreuve. Un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres une fois l'incident relaté.

-Je vois que vous n'avez rien laissé au hasard afin de limiter les risques.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux vice capitaine Abarai afin qu'elle et que nous puissions rester en vie.

-Renji

-Renji ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Renji, j'aurais d'ailleurs un service à te demander.

Il quitta son observation pour de bon cette fois.

-Comme notre affrontement de ce matin me l'a montrer, votre progression rapide n'est clairement pas usurpée. Et ce que vous avez fait cette après-midi vient renforcer le bien-fondé de ma requête. Je souhaite que durant cette mission, tu sois mon second, je veux que tu sois mon bras droit afin que tout le monde puisse rentrer en vie à la Soul Society. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Réfléchissant un moment Max lui répondit.

-Avec plaisir Vi – Renji. Il serra la main que le rouge lui avait tendu.

L'ananas sourit, il lui fit un rictus en retour.

-J'aimerais aussi si tu le veux bien Max, te poser des questions sur ta « présence » à la colline du Sokyoku se jour la.

Il ne put retenir un visage de surpris.

-Je t'ai rapidement vu en réceptionnant Rukia, de plus, j'ai eu accès au différent compte rendu sur l'incident. Ça n'a pas dû être facile…

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Comment avez-vous été punis d'ailleurs ?

-Je me suis retrouvé de toutes les corvées possibles et inimaginables de ma division après plusieurs semaines de convalescences suite à mon combat contre le Capitaine Kuchiki.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il lui raconta, poussé par Max, tous les détails sur cette journée hors norme.

-J'ai lu que tu avais fait face aux côtés de Nanao, de ton capitaine et avec le soutien du capitaine Ukitake, au capitaine commandant.

-Face c'est un bien grand mot, elle et moi avons été broyés par sa pression spirituelle. Nous ne nous en sommes sortis uniquement grâce à l'intervention de notre capitaine.

Le rouge semblait stupéfait

-A ce point !

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer la sensation atroce de ce moment.

-Tu as raison, ne parlons plus cela, mais je tenais tout de même à te remercier d'être intervenu pour porter secours à Rukia.

Il ne répondit pas. Au final cette action lui avait apporté tellement de positif qu'il le referait sans hésiter.

-Que penses-tu de cette mission Renji ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien, au début je pensais juste à une vulgaire session de surveillance. Mais le message commun des capitaines d'hier me fait douter. De plus on ne peut se permettre de relâcher notre vigilance pour chaque hollow que nous croisons.

-Penses-tu que nous puissions tous revenir indemnes ce celle-ci ?

-Cela dépendra de comment se comporteront ces immondes bestioles. Si elles restent dans les niveaux de ce que nous avons connu, j'en suis sûr. Si elles évoluent, il faudra se serrer les coudes. Dans tous les cas je ferais de mon mieux pour tous vous ramener sain et sauf, il en va de mon devoir de gradé et de soldat.

Max lui sourit encore une fois.

-Je vous y aiderais, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) !

N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour Bonsoir soldat et soldate du Gotei.

Votre nouveau chapitre est la.

On est à 450 vues , merci beaucoup. J'en profite pour passer un petit message aux merveilleux lecteurs et lectrices qui ont fav et follow l'histoire, j'attend vos avis éclairés comme pour tous mes lecteurs.

Je remercie ma beta lectrice Pandora pour son incroyable travail.

Nous sommes partis.

* * *

Chapitre 14

"La pensée de la mort nous trompe;car elle nous fait oublier de vivre " Vauvenargues

Il partit se coucher quand la paire de nuit arriva. Le lendemain après une ronde calme, Renji les réunit et leur fit part de sa position de coordinateur. Personne n'émit d'objection. Suzaya fraiche et dispo avait un grand sourire. Elle semblait juger que cette décision était excellente. C'est ainsi que la semaine se passa de même que les 4 suivantes. Aucun incident majeur n'avait été reporté. Profitant d'un jour de permission qu'il avait en commun avec Kando, ils prirent leur Gigai et partirent en ville. Il avait du mal à progresser sur l'acquisition de ses nouvelles capacités et Jokuro était du genre tyrannique comme enseignante, il avait besoin de se détendre. Marchant ensemble, il avait revêtu des vêtements qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de mettre. Il portait sensiblement la même tenu qu'à son arrivée à la Soul Society. Il avait opté pour une « Chemise » noire ou il avait laissé 2 boutons d'ouverts ce qui mettait en avant sa musculature sèche et nerveuse ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures noires brillantes en forme de pointe dite « de costume » avec un jean. Kando lui semblait perdu, il avait pris un « survêtement » et une casquette qu'il trouvait cool, mais l'ensemble ne rendait pas du tout justice à son ami. Discutant de tout et de rien sans faire attention aux regards des humains et surtout humaines qui semblaient aimantées sur lui.

-Tu dois avoir un truc bizarre sur toi, car tout le monde te regarde bizarrement.

-Pourtant j'ai suivi les recommandations d'usages pour une sortie en Gigai.

-Je pense que tu t'es trop pris la tête.

Lui répondant un faisant un rapide moulinet du poignet, ils flânèrent dans les rues de cette ville qu'ils commençaient à connaître à force de patrouiller. La journée était particulièrement agréable, un grand soleil réchauffait l'air bien que le fond de celui-ci restait frais. Max qui avait suivi les instructions avait pensé à se munir d'une carte de crédit de la mission. Chose que n'avait pas fait son acolyte et encore heureux pour Renji au vu de l'envie d'acheter tout et n'importe quoi de son ami. Le soleil frappant fort sous les verrières du centre commercial, Max après avoir acheté une paire de lunette de soleil au verre bleu nuit totalement fumée et à l'armature de même couleur, parti s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café. Kando avait opté pour une paire de Ray ban à armature noire brillante. Il était très content.

Profitant d'un repos bien mérité sans avoir à plisser les yeux, il se tourna vers son ami.

-Tu penses quoi de cette mission ?

-Si ça continue comme ça je ne retourne pas à la Soul Society moi, lui dit-il en souriant.

Il le lui rendit.

-Quelque chose te tracasse on dirait ...

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'une forme d'attentisme nous étreint.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'une jeune fille vint vers eux en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

-Bonjour messieurs, vous souhaitez commander ?

Cette demande surprit un peu les 2 hommes. Face à leur mutisme elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

-Mais si vous n'avez pas choisi je repasse.

-Qu'est-ce que ça boit des vivants à ton avis, interrogea Kando doucement à son attention.

-Que nous conseilleriez-vous ? Demanda finalement Max.

Surprise de cette demande, la lycéenne rougit.

-Nous avons du thé, des sodas, du café fait maison... elle se tourna en direction du petit comptoir ou trônait une impressionnante machine chromée.

-Du thé, lança Kando.

Sortant de son admiration de la machinerie, il commanda.

-Un café pour moi, je vous prie.

-Tout de suite, elle leur sourit puis partie.

-Il doit vraiment avoir un souci avec ton gigai.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle n'a pas cessé de te regarder.

-Tu ne vois que cette explication ? Rétorqua celui-ci.

-Quoi d'autre sinon, dit-il en riant.

Pendant que Kando était perdu dans ses pensées, Max ne rata rien, les yeux dissimulés derrière ses verres. La jeune fille s'affairait autour de l'imposante machine. Il était fasciné.

La voyant revenir, il retourna son attention vers son ami.

-Et voici.

Il paya et la jeune femme leur fit un sourire avant de les laisser.

-Comment connais-tu cette boisson Max ?

Son ami s'était penché vers la tasse fumante.

-C'est une longue histoire qui...

Il venait de porter le breuvage à ses lèvres.

Max sentit les arômes puissants et le goût divin de préparation lui caresser le palais. Il était sans voix.

-Max ? Ouhou t'es la ?

Leurs Soul pager bipèrent simultanément

-La poisse !

Ils se levèrent brusquement, il dû reposer la tasse qui se renversa.

Max décrocha pendant que Kando les guidait dans une course folle en direction de la zone industrielle. Le crépuscule les baignait de ses rayons.

-13e siège Risekime accompagné du 20e siège Ichinose , j'écoute.

-Max, la voix de Renji surgie de l'appareil, rends toi au secteur Est Suzaya et Asuna ont des problèmes.

-Bien reçu.

-Tu diriges cette partie de l'équipe.

-Quelle est la situation ?

-2 poches de hollows ont surgit à 2 extrémités de la ville. Je me rends avec Ryu et Rina pour leur faire face. Nous ne sommes pas encore suivis par la 12e.

-Nous sommes en route, nous restons joignables au besoin.

-Reçu, Abarai terminé.

Kando et lui ingérèrent leurs pilules d'âmes artificielles et prirent leurs envolent, ils devaient faire vite. Durant leur shunpo, Max vit clairement les dents serrés de son frère d'arme. Il avait bien vu que durant cette période de mission celui-ci s'était rapproché de la douce et forte Asuna. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'un attroupement important de Hollows de différentes tailles qui encerclaient un point. Des flashs lumineux des griffes contre les Zanpakutos tranchaient la noirceur de la nuit tombante. Les sentant arriver, certains des monstres se tournèrent vers eux pour se porter à leur contact.

-Kando en position !

-On fonce ! On n'a pas le temps !

-Kando c'est un ordre !

Son ami ne l'écoutait pas, tout obsédé qu'il était de rejoindre la jeune femme. Une vague de 5 hollows leur bloqua le passage. Kando en trancha un à la verticale pendant que Max forcé de le suivre bloqua deux griffes acérées qui fonçaient dans son dos découvert. Il expédia ses 2 adversaires dans l'au delà avec un boulet rouge à une main pour l'un alors que Jokuro perçait le masque de l'autre. Kando ne voulait que progresser sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. De temps en temps, entre 2 ennemis, ils voyaient apparaître leurs 2 camarades dos à dos. La peur dévorait les traits de Suzaya qui parait de son mieux alors qu'Asuna ripostait, mais la fatigue allaient les avoir à l'usure.

Décapitant un hollow au passage, Max était toujours derrière Kando qui soufflait de plus en plus.

"Choc Sokku !" Un groupe de hollows mourut électrocuté par l'attaque libérée de son ami. Profitant du temps de pause dont il avait besoin après ce déversement de puissance, il lui attrapa l'épaule.

-Arrête-toi, nous y sommes presque, mais si tu continues tu vas nous faire tuer tous les 2 ! Il cria au visage de son ami.

Non loin il entendit les hurlements d'une bête tranchée par Asuna.

-Si on s'arrête, elles vont mourir !

-Si nous ne combattons pas ensemble non seulement elles vont mourir mais nous aussi !

Il ne vit que de la peur dans le regard de Kando. Se retournant brusquement, il eut juste le temps de parer 2 appendices tranchants qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il se dégagea aisément de cet adversaire avec un sort de feux jaune.

Se tournant vers son ami, il vit qu'il n'était plus là. (Merde!)

Une pluie d'éclairs s'abattit sur une grande partie de leurs ennemis. Retombant de son saut, le 20e siège atterrit dans les bras de sa petite amie sans aucune force. 50 mètres le séparaient du groupe lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Un groupe de Hollow s'était servi de leurs congénères pour échapper à l'attaque. Ils fonçaient maintenant sur ses camarades dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Il lança son shunpo le plus rapide tout en hurlant son aria.

.

Kando regardait la masse difforme qui leur faisait face. Il était à genou, le torse retenu par Asuna. Il était si faible, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Dans le brouillard de ses pensées, il entendait crier son nom, il voyait par bride sa petite amie dévier de plus en plus désespérément les assauts toujours plus forts de ses adversaires. Un moment, il leva même un bras pour parer un mouvement vague. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une profonde douleur. Du rouge se superposa au noir. Shokku vola au loin. Il avait mal si mal.

.

-Kando ! Il était presque sur eux mais les hollows faisaient tout pour le ralentir malgré son accélération et la valse mortelle qu'était devenus les mouvements de ses armes. Son ami venait de se faire désarmer en y laissant son avant-bras ! Un flot de sang carmin avait jailli comme une fontaine. Asuna s'était alors relevée pour faire barrage de son arme mais un coup vicieux en diagonale passa celle-ci et lui ouvrit le torse en un sillon sanglant. La jeune soldate bascula, plongeant vers le sol, elle ne fut rattrapée que par le bras valide de Kando qui au bord de l'évanouissement la retenait en maintenant sa pression spirituelle sur l'air sous son corps. Suzaya rengaina en voyant cela et se jeta sur eux, les mains en avant et une lumière verte sur les plaies visibles.

Riant comme un démon, le hollow lança son bras rouge de sang pour en finir.

-Chimeishō !

Soufflant, la respiration courte, il tenait son arme à l'horizontale. Il lui avait fait faire un arc de cercle. Des gouttes d'eau s'étaient détachées de son arme tout en restant en l'air. Il les avait alors propulsés de son wakizashi et celles-ci avait filées à toute vitesse découpant chair, muscles, os et masques sur leurs passages. Le bourreau avait été transpercé de toutes parts. Le calme plana un instant sur-le-champ de bataille uniquement interrompue par les râles de Kando et les suppliques d'Asuna. Se dépêchant, il attrapa la jeune femme et son ami afin de les déposer sur le toit d'un immeuble sous leurs pieds. Alors que Suzaya faisait de son mieux pour stabiliser ses 2 patients. Il ne pouvait se mortifier de cette situation tout en maudissant l'impulsivité de son camarade mourant. Le deuxième trio arriva et se posa sur le toit. Sans un instant, Rina courut au chevet de son amie. Sitôt suivie par le vice-capitaine afin qu'il puisse prendre connaissance de la situation. Il se détourna du petit groupe. Ryu le rejoignit et pour la première fois, il posa une énorme main compatissante sur son épaule. Restant ainsi un petit moment, il n'entendait plus que le bruit de son cœur et les gouttes qui coulaient de la coupure très profonde qui courait en diagonal sur le dessous de son oeil droit.

-À ce rythme, ils ne vont pas tenir ! Cria Suzaya, les bras pleins de sang.

-Courage Suzaya sauve là je t'en prie ! De son côté Rina essayait de stabiliser Kando.

Renji avait une mine sombre à vous faire peur.

Non, cela ne pouvait se terminer ainsi.

Mue par un instinct, il disparut en un shunpo qu'il ne pensait pas possible pour lui. Il arriva moins d'une minute après dans la boutique d'Urahara et tambourina contre la porte.

-Ouvrez ! OUVREZ

-J'ai entendu, dit avec désinvolture le blond tout à fait habillé.

-Nous avons besoin de vous ! C'est vital

.

Urahara était arrivé sur place avec lui et avait fait de son mieux pour stabiliser l'état critique de ses camarades. Une fois ceci un peu prêt assuré, ils les avaient transportés dans son magasin pour qu'ils puissent recevoir des soins plus poussés.

Il les limogea rapidement, n'autorisant à rester que Suzaya. C'est en rentrant à 4 contre 7 habitudes que les nerfs lâchèrent. Cela ne s'arrangea pas à leur arrivée au salon. Renji avait à peine donné l'ordre que Ryu et Rina partirent se coucher pour récupérer que la télévision sonna. Se regardant du coin de l'œil, il n'eut pas le temps de partir que l'image s'activa sur le capitaine Kuchiki et surtout le Capitaine commandant. Avant qu'ils aient pu s'incliner, il parla

-Je veux un rapport !

-Capitaine commandant, commença Renji

-Répond aux ordres Renji, le ton cassant du noble le fit taire

-Nous avons subi une attaque préméditée et coordonnée d'une force de hollow allant de la catégorie une à trois sans distinction avant l'affrontement.

Si cette nouvelle les surprit, ils se gardèrent bien de le laisser paraître.

-Vers 18h30, les soldats Suzaya et Asuna ont été pris dans une embuscade tendue par une vingtaine de hollows. Dans le même temps, une force de 30 hollows avait déchiré le voile de l'autre côté de la ville. Nous nous sommes séparés en 2 groupes. L'un sous ma supervision directe composé des soldats Ryu de la 11e et Rina de la 13e. J'ai ordonné au 13e Siège Risekime et au 20e Siège Ichinose de se porter au secours de nos soldats étant les plus proches d'elles. Le 13e siège par le grade devait prendre la tête des opérations pour son groupe. Mon équipe et moi avons combattu et vaincu les adversaires.

-Et qu'en est-il pour vous 13e siège.

Le flegme du noble ainsi que ses yeux perçants le dérangea au plus haut point.

-Le 20e siège et moi sommes allé porter secours à nos camarades, commença-t-il. Nous avons très vite dû faire face à une situation des plus difficiles. Celles-ci étaient encerclées par une vingtaine de hollows et se défendaient. D'un mouvement coordonné avec le 20e, nous avons avancé en taillant dans les troupes ennemies.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez déjà frôlé la prison gradé Risekime, dit froidement le capitaine commandant

Il se tut ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu.

-Votre médecin a activé la situation d'urgence peu après votre arrivée. Elle a dû voir ce dont vous avez été incapable à cause du comportement du 20e siège Ichinose. L'ouverture en simultané de 2 autres portes du Hueco mundo portant les attaquants aux nombres de 50 . Mais le pire n'est pas de mentir ici jeune homme.

Max était point serrés et visage tourné vers ses pieds. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne pouvait pas couvrir la désobéissance de Kando.

-C'est de le faire en sachant qu'il sera amené à recommencer si vous le dissimulez. J'attends la fin de votre rapport.

Max était vaincu. Il finit sans nuance celui-ci et se plongea dans le mutisme le plus complet pendant que Renji faisait état de la situation finale.

-Très bien, je vous remercie vice-capitaine. À l'heure actuelle nous ne sommes pas en capacité de vous apporter de l'aide mais le Capitaine Kuchiki vous énoncera la situation. La stupeur se peignit sur leurs visages.

-Messieurs, vous avez eu le premier contact avec l'ennemi ce soir. Vos rapports et les révélés de la 12e ne laissent pas de place au doute. Cet assaut organisé nous a surpris tous autant que nous sommes. Ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre le tiers de votre effectif vice-capitaine Abarai. Réorganisez vos équipes et poursuivez la mission.

Il quitta l'écran.

-Comme la dit notre commandant, la situation dans les dangai est préoccupante et des investigations sont en cours. De ce fait les voyages vers le monde des humains sont suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Cela fit frémir les 2 soldats. Cela voulait dire énormément de choses. Pas de renfort/pas de soigneurs/pas de voie de sortie…

-Votre mission comme l'a dit le commandant est maintenue.

-Bien capitaine.

Sentant le regard dur du taicho, il prit le parti de les laisser. Commençant à monter les marches, il fut arrêté par la suite de la conversation.

-Es-tu sûr de ton choix Renji ?

-Je vous demande pardon Capitaine Kuchiki ?

-As-tu bien pesé le pour et le contre de mettre en avant une collaboration avec ce soldat …

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il a fait parti du commando qui s'est retourné contre nous tu le sais.

-Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport, Renji semblait peu satisfait. Il est toujours en poste à ce que je sache.

-Car je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Le capitaine commandant a jugé cette situation par lui-même en se défiant de l'avis de la 6e.

-Je comprends capitaine, mais Max a indirectement permis le sauvetage de votre sœur ! De plus sans lui nous n'aurions pas eu des blessés ce soir, mais 3 morts !

-Son pouvoir est instable .

-Pour moi il a fait le nécessaire mon capitaine.

-Nous verrons, mais reste sur tes gardes

Il coupa la connexion.

Le rouge souffla et c'est ce moment que choisit Max pour gagner la salle d'eau. Le jet chaud fit du bien au crasseux soldat partiellement recouvert de sang. Sortant de la douche, il fixa son reflet. Passant le doigt sur sa coupure c'est ce moment que choisit son Zanpakuto pour rompre le silence:

-Tu as dépassé tes limites Max, tu t'en sors bien mais tu aurais pu succomber.

-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour sauver mes hommes.

-Tu n'étais pas prêt pour cette attaque.

Sa plaie lui fit mal, comme pour appuyer les dires de l'arme.

-Tu as failli te tuer par ton propre assaut.

-Il nous faut encore progresser, mais je n'y arrive pas et tu le ressens aussi bien que moi.

Pour la première fois, sa lame lui laissa le dernier mot.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était des plus lourdes. Tout le monde craignait le pire pour leurs compagnons.

-Réunion dans 15 minutes, dit Renji d'un ton las.

-Comme vous le savez, notre effectif est limité. De plus des problèmes internes au passage entre les 2 mondes nous coupent de la Soul Society.

Le même hoquet de surprise que pour eux hier soir traversa la gorge de leurs 2 camarades.

-Nous allons donc devoir maintenir nos patrouilles. J'en suis désolé. De plus nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le faire en duo.

Ryu Rina et même lui commençaient à blanchir

-Vous aurez donc ordre de porter vos oreillettes et Soul pager sur vous durant tous vos déplacements afin que la communication reste constante. Vous avez toute l'attitude dans votre manière de procéder à la protection de la ville.

Cette dernière phrase conclut la séance.

Max se rendit chez Urahara avec son gigai.

Trouvant le patron, il se mit en position d'excuse à genou.

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon arrivée brutale, dit-il humblement.

-Ce n'est rien, la situation était des plus stressante d'autant plus pour un jeune shinigami n'ayant pas encore l'expérience du commandement.

Il resta coi devant la déduction de l'homme aux guettas.

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Ils ont passés une très mauvaise nuit. Nous avons failli les perdre 1 fois chacun. Leur situation est précaire pour le moment. Des nouvelles de la 4e ?

-L'espace entre les 2 mondes est trop instable pour permettre un passage.

Le vert accueillit la nouvelle avec calme.

-Je ferais le maximum pour tes amis, si cela continue ils devraient pouvoir se réveiller, mais je vais devoir préparer une solution pour maintenir l'état du bras de Kando.

Il le remercia, Kisuke se releva mais avant de partir il lui lança:

-Ton pouvoir est basé sur l'élément aqueux si j'ai bien vu ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Alors suis-moi

Le blond le mena dans la salle d'entraînement du premier jour, au fond de celle-ci se trouvait un trou d'eau pas plus grand qu'un jacuzzi d'où s'échappait des volutes de fumé

-Il est courant pour les manieurs d'éléments de devoir se trouver proche de celui-ci lors de leur développement. Ton attaque d'hier aussi forte fût-elle, était à peine contrôlée. Ce qui explique cette coupure qui aurait pu t'arracher l'œil

Max était en train de prendre une leçon

-Tu peux venir t'entraîner ici quand tu le souhaites

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Merci encore pour tout.

Alors qui ressortait, son œil fut attiré par un article sur le comptoir de la boutique. S'arrêtant, il regarda le liquide violet qui remplissait des fioles.

-Qu'est-ce que ç est ? Se demanda-t-il pour lui même.

-Mr a l'œil !

Il sursauta quand le musculeux Tessai prit la parole dans son dos.

-C' est ce que l'on appelle un soul switcher.

Yeux ronds de la part du brun.

-Cela permet de changer les caractéristiques d'un objet du monde physique afin qu'il puisse exister dans le monde des esprits.

Un « wouah » sorti de sa bouche.

-Cependant c'est encore un prototype.

-Puis-je essayer ? Demanda-t-il

-Euh, bien sûr cependant le résultat n'est pas garanti.

Tapotant sur son corps pour trouver un objet pour Le test, c'est à ce moment-là que ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez. Il les tendit au vendeur qui se saisit d'une fiole. Le liquide coula sur l'objet sans même le marquer. Alors que le nécromancien lui rendait ses lunettes, son soul pager bipa. Sortant en trombe de la boutique, il se dépêcha d'avaler sa pilule d'âme et s'envola en direction du centre commercial. L'appareil n'indiquait qu'un vulgaire hollow mais l'échauffourée de la nuit dernière était encore vive. Arrivant en shunpo, il voyait l'âme d'un homme se débattre dans les tentacules d'une immonde pieuvre cauchemardesque. Ne ralentissant pas, il trancha le haut du corps de la bête sans qu'elle ne l'ait aperçu. Partant sans un cri dans le néant, Max se dépêcha de faire la cérémonie du konso. Une fois ceci fait, il retrouva son gigai et il replongea dedans. Soufflant de la fausse alerte, il remarqua que sa course l'avait mené non loin du petit café qu'il avait découvert avec Kando. À ce nom, l'image de son ami en sang s'incrusta dans son esprit. Remuant la tête pour la chasser, il prit place au comptoir.

Se retournant, la serveuse le reconnu

-Oh, bonjour Mr comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Levant les yeux du comptoir, il se força à sourire

-Ça peut aller

-Oh je vois, vous n'êtes pas accompagné en ce bel après-midi ?

Il se crispa un instant.

-Non, mon ami est malade.

-Rien de trop grave j'espère ?

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est 3 fois rien.

Il eut un mal fou à former un sourire.

-Quelle tête en l'air ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Un long café noir je vous prie, il plissa les yeux. Yuna, lut-il sur la veste de son hôtesse.

-Tout, tout de suite, dit celle-ci les joues roses.

Il fut pendant le temps de la préparation, absorbé par les gestes maîtrisés, le dosage précis et le savoir-faire de la jeune Yuna. Elle pouvait paraître peu sure d'elle au premier abord mais lorsqu'elle s'affairait autour de l'impressionnante machine plus rien ne pouvait la déranger. Il discuta une fois servi avec elle entre les temps ou elle ne servait pas les autres clients. Cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. La remerciant, il la quitta.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) !

N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour Bonsoir soldat et soldate du Gotei.

Votre nouveau chapitre est la.

Je remercie ma beta lectrice Pandora pour son superbe travail.

Nous sommes partis.

* * *

Chapitre 15

"La mort à ceci de bon que l'on peut se confier a elle"J. Giraudoux

Le mois et demi suivant fut plutôt calme. Le quotidien de Max se résumait à patrouiller en gigai, s'entraîner dans la salle d'Urahara et boire et parler café avec Yuna. C'était devenu un quotidien calme et presque reposant. L'État de ses amis blessés était stationnaire, Asuna recouvrait lentement de ses blessures, elle avait encore du mal à se relever. Pour Kando la situation était plus complexe, il avait dû être mis en caisson spécial concocté par le génie blond afin de stopper la dégénérescence de son bras et ainsi sauver ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Les contacts avec les soul society avait été plus rare à mesure du temps et chacun avait ce sentiment sourd au fond de son cœur d'avoir été laissé pour compte par le gotei.

Alors que le 3 mois de mission démarraient sans élément notable, un soir de patrouille routinier, Max reçut sa traditionnelle alerte sur son Soul Pager. Indiquant à son supérieur sa situation, il partit en shunpo. Arrivant à toute vitesse, Jokuro au clair, il frappa la nuque de son adversaire. La suite le surpris au plus haut point. Un zanpakuto avait bloqué le sien. Reculant de la portée de son ennemi, il l'observa en se maudissant. Il n'était pas face à un hollow standard. Sa forme humaine était bien trop prononcée. L'adolescent portait une tenue blanche à liserais noirs.

-Qui es-tu âmes ? Dit-il impérieusement

-Âmes ? Pour qui tu me prends! Il avait craché ces mots avec véhémence. Je suis un Ajuchas!

Un Ajuchas. C'est impossible les Ajuchas n'étaient rien de plus que des hollows plus gros et un poil plus intelligents.

-Trop humain pour ça, rétorqua Max.

-Tu le juges par rapport à ta faible connaissance. Je suis l'évolution.

Il s'élança dans sa direction. Malgré son état d'alerte, il avait à peine bougé qu'il sentit un violent coup sur la tempe. Sonné, il leva son genou pour parer un coup de pied rotatif cependant il fut encore trop lent et celui-ci le cueillit sous les cotes. Perdant pied sous l'impact, il partit s'écraser contre le toit d'une maison qu'il traversa.

Allongé au milieu des décombres, Max essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Son flan lui faisait mal de même que son dos et sa tête.

-Merde

"Lève-toi ! Hurla Jokuro"

"Je sais"

Dans la poussière environnante, il chercha dans sa poche. Il devait prévenir les renforts et surtout la 12e. Il avait été trouvé par ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Sortant le petit appareil, il ne put que pester face à l'objet brisé dans ses mains.

-Un souci ?

Comment ! Il se retourna pour finir au sol d'une puissante gauche. Son arcade s'ouvrit sous l'impact.

-Eh bien ! Si tous les Shinigamis sont comme toi, on aura vite fait de tous vous tuer pour nous accaparer le Sereitei.

Se relevant en se servant de Jokuro comme canne, il trouva son ennemi dans les airs, comme si sa dernière attaque n'avait jamais eu lieu. Portant sa main à l'oreille droite pour lancer le signal contenu dans son oreillette, il blanchit. Elle n'était plus là !

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? Le hollow tenait dans ses doigts le petit objet. Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas le briser, je n'aime pas être dérangé en combat.

À cette phrase, Max compris. Il allait devoir se battre pour sa survie. Il n'aurait pas de renfort.

Concentrant sa pression spirituelle, il lévita jusqu'à se mettre en face de son adversaire. Le jeune shinigami remarqua alors le bout de masque qui se trouvait sur la tempe gauche de son opposé.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis comme cela n'est-ce pas ? Le hollow semblait passer un très bon moment. Et bien je suis le premier de mes congénères à avoir arraché son masque. Et en échange j'ai reçu cette forme et se sabre. Il tapota l'arme dans son fourreau.

-Et tu as reçu un coup de main de Sosuke Aizen en prime, je suppose ?

-Comment oses-tu appeler le maître ainsi !

-Je préfère le terme traître pour lui

L'autre semblait furieux, mais il se calma rapidement

-Tes préférences ne m'intéressent pas. Les morts n'ont plus de raison de faire de différence entre les titres...

Durant toute la conversation, Max s'était préparé et avait commencé à faire croître sa pression spirituelle. À ces mots, il hurla : 61e techniques d'immobilisation, Flash à 6 branches ! Dans le même temps, il fit un bond arrière défensif. Relevant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils. Le reliquat du sort disparaissait déjà dans l'air. L'Ajuchas avait brisé son attaque en levant sa paume. Il fit un rictus amusé et se téléporta devant lui sabre à la main. Le coup qui visait à le découper dans la diagonale était d'une rare violence. Max y opposa sa propre lame déviant une grande partie de celui-ci, mais la pointe entailla dans une longue estafilade sanglante son épaule gauche. Serrant les dents, il força sur Jokuro ce qui fit reculer la garde du blanc. Dans le même mouvement, il lui rendit la pareil en entamant le trapèze gauche. Le coup aurait dû sectionner profondément les chairs et les os. Jokuro fit couler le sang certes, mais elle bloqua sur la clavicule. Surpris il releva le visage de stupeur pour croiser le sourire carnassier du hollow. Celui-ci percuta la garde de son arme contre la tempe du shinigami qui dû reculer sous l'impact. S'éclaircissant tant bien que mal la vue, il dut fermer un oeil pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de son arcade fracturée. Il eut juste le temps de parer un coup de front qui visait son visage. Se décalant tout en parant de Jokuro il voulut porter un coup dans le timing du mouvement, mais dû passer en dessous d'un coup horizontal porté à son encontre. Reprenant leurs distances, ils se fixèrent.

-Si tu n'as que ça je vais devoir t'achever. Tu ne m'amuses pas du tout. Il s'était penché dans sa direction sans la moindre considération.

Max lui était soufflant. Il sentait le sang perler de son arcade et couler de sa blessure à l'épaule qui le faisait souffrir à chaque mouvement.

« Il est temps que tu mettes à profit ton entraînement et mes enseignements Max »

« Je suis d'accord. Prête-moi ta force Jokuro »

« Elle est tienne et tu le sais bien »

Respirant un bon coup, il rouvrit les yeux. Son adversaire n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le brun avait passé son temps à contre-attaquer et se défendre. Il était temps qu'il prenne l'initiative.

« Char rugissant. Brèche du rouet. Que la lumière sépare en six, 61 techniques d'immobilisation: Flash à 6 branches ! » Le sort fila vers son adversaire qui d'un bâillement avait levé sa main gauche alors que sa droite, armée pendait toujours mollement à son flan. Le sort frappa la main et le hollow cessa de sourire au vu de la puissance décuplée de celui-ci par l'incantation. Il lutta un moment avant que 3 des 6 flashs ne l'immobilisent au corps. Max avait profité de la lumière du sort pour le poursuivre en shunpo. Apparaissant à son tour légèrement sur le côté gauche du blanc, il lança un puissant coup de son bras gauche en direction de l'épaule droite de son adversaire. Au dernier moment le sort se brisa et la lame ennemie fit des étincelles contre la sienne.

-Trop prévisible, ronronna le blanc.

Il lui fit un sourire, posa son index gauche contre son torse au niveau du cœur et hurla

«Foudre Blanche ! » Le faisceau de lumière traversa le corps de son ennemi qui cracha du sang.

-Trop sûr de toi

-Nous sommes 2 alors.

Il fit jouer sa main d'arme et d'un mouvement rapide transperça son épaule droite de la pointe de son katana. Hurlant cela fit sourire le hollow. Se reprenant, il joua son va-tout.

« Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort, Jokuro », il porta rapidement la main à la garde de son Zanpakuto et retira son Wakizashi sans cérémonie et le planta d'un un geste ultra rapide dans la tempe gauche recouverte du masque de son adversaire. Résistant quelques secondes, celui-ci se fissura et un bruit écœurant confirma la perforation. Une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage, il le regardait de ses yeux commençant à devenir vitreux.

-Tu pars avec…. Moi

Une lumière violette apparut dans sa bouche alors que ces bras l'immobilisaient. Il allait se prendre un cero dans le visage à bout pourtant s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen.

« Maitenant Max, Tout de suite ! Hurla son sabre dans sa tête »

« Taki no kyūkei » il sentit son Reatsu se fondre dans la lame du petit katana. Son adversaire convulsa et un puissant jet d'eau ressortit. Celui-ci était fin comme une feuille de papier, mais Jokuro lui avait enseigné qu'il pouvait la rendre aussi tranchante qu'une lame. Le résultat fut immédiat. Le Hollow modifié tomba sur un toit alors qu'il restait dans les airs sonné par le coût en pression spirituelle d'une telle attaque. Il retrouva avec difficulté le sol, posant le pied sur la route près d'un temple.

« Max tu vas bien ? »

Au même instant un flot de sang jaillit de ses blessures, éclaboussant la route. Il tituba quelques instants.

« Cet endroit me dit quelque chose, tu sais ? » sa voix était faible

Il ne put entendre la réponse de son âme avant de tomber face la première au sol au milieu d'une mare de sang l'entourant telle une lune écarlate.

La moindre des choses que l'on peut dire sur Max malgré ses qualités intrinsèques, c'est qu'il n'est pas du tout tu matin. Le réveil est de manière générale un moment bien désagréable. D'autant plus quand celui-ci s'accompagne d'un pic de douleur et de restriction de mouvement dû aux bandages.

Reprenant pied doucement dans la réalité, il se souvint de son combat. Hurlant il se redressa à toute vitesse au milieu de son lit et retomba lourdement 2 secondes après son excès de mobilité en se tordant de douleur.

Tourné vers le mur, il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Cherchant son zanpakuto des yeux, il remarqua qu'il ne l'avait plus. Les pas approchèrent de son dos alors qu'il était immobile. Des mains le saisirent et comme électrisé, il se retourna agilement pour prendre le dessus sur son assaillant. Son mouvement échoua rattrapé par la douleur dans son épaule transpercée. Il hurla et s'écroula mollement sur le dos.

-Max cesse de bouger, dit d'un ton autoritaire Suzaya.

-Quoi ? Je suis où ?

-Au QG. Le vice-capitaine Abarai t'a ramené sérieusement blessé et inconscient. Tu m'as fait peur quand ton marqueur a disparu...

Dans le même temps, la doctoresse, une main dans la direction de sa blessure brillait d'un aura vert de kido de soin pendant que de l'autre elle changeait son bandage.

Cela fit un bien fou au brun qui se détendit.

-Et vous n'avez rien ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Elle sourit doucement:

-Il n'y a que toi qui poses cette question alors que tu as été retrouvé dans une mare de sang à même le sol...

-Vous n'avez rien senti ?

-Comment cela ? Le seul élément que nous avons détecté était une exposition de puissance spirituelle sur ta position puis plus rien. Ça n'a pas duré plus de 5 secondes.

-Je vois ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vécu ?

Avant que le brun ne puisse répondre, le coordinateur de la mission fit son entrée

-Alors le modsoul au bois dormant on est debout ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-On dirait

-Vice capitaine Abarai, veuillez attendre que je finisse le traitement s'il vous plaît.

-Désolé soldate Suzaya, j'ai besoin d'un rapport.

-Je ...

-Ça va Suzaya, je peux le faire.

Il se redressa non sans mal en tenant son épaule.

-Vice capitaine Abarai, j'ai besoin que vous contactiez la soul society. C'est de la plus haute importance.

.

C'est ainsi que le Shiakusho non serré dans la ceinture et le bras en écharpe, à côté de Renji il se tenait face à l'écran attendant le décrochage.

La connexion s'établit et l'écran fit apparaître le Vice Capitaine de la 1ère division accompagnée du Capitaine de la 13e et plus surprenant de son Capitaine et Vice Capitaine. Celle-ci tiqua imperceptiblement au vu de son état.

Il ne devait pas avoir fière allure débraillé de la sorte avec des ecchymoses violacées sur le visage et le bras en vrac.

Renji commença:

-Vice capitaine Abarai pour une communication de niveau 1.

-Je vous écoute, annonça le bras droit de Yamamoto Genryusai.

Max s'avança.

-13e siege Risekime Max de la 8e division. Je viens au rapport sur ma rencontre d'hier soir.

Il vit du coin de l'œil l'incompréhension dans les regards de ses compagnons d'armes. Mais pas dans ceux de Renji.

-Hier soir durant ma patrouille, un combat s'est engagé entre un Ajuchas et moi-même au-dessus de la zone ouest de Karakura.

-Très bien, mais quel est le but de tout cela, le coupa le vice-capitaine Sasakibe.

-Cet hollow avait une apparence humaine, un masque arraché et un Zanpakuto.

L'assistance était stupéfaite.

-De plus aux fils du combat j'ai appris qu'il avait été modifié par le traître Sosuke Aizen et que leur but est de mettre la main sur la soul society.

-C'est très grave, murmura Jushiro

-Un Ajuchas solitaire en plein dans le monde des humains c'est du jamais vu.

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas le plus grave.

Tous les bavardages cessèrent

-Le niveau de cet ennemi était au moins équivalent à celui d'un 3 ou 4e siège.

Un brouhaha emplit les 2 côtés de l'appel.

-Sans vouloir t'accabler jeune Max, comment t'en es-tu sorti et pourquoi n'as-tu pas déclenché les dispositifs d'urgences ?

-Capitaine Kyoraku, Max se sentit très las et honteux. Je n'en ai pas eu la possibilité. L'ennemi m'a très vite retiré tout moyen de communication. Il a délibérément visé le soul pager et par la force des choses, m'a retiré mon oreillette sans la briser. Il voulait clairement nous tester tout en se jouant de moi. Je ne l'ai emporté que grâce à la négligence de mon adversaire qui n'avait même pas libérer sa forme à mon inverse. Durant son discours, ses phalanges avaient blanchi à force de serrer les poings.

-Veuillez me pardonner cet échec Taicho.

Il se mit rapidement à genoux ce qui lui soutira un soufflement de douleur.

-Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait rien senti ? Interrogea Ukitake

Max allait relever la tête quand Renji intervient

-Une barrière avait été érigée par l'ennemi. Lors de sa mort donnée par le 13e siège, une vague de pression spirituelle à souffler sur la ville. C'est à ce moment que nous avons retrouvé nos perceptions.

-Qu'avez-vous vu vice-capitaine Abarai ?

-Lors de mon arrivée sur les lieux, j'ai entraperçu une forme disparaissant par une sorte de portails dimensionnels, un cadavre décapité dans les bras. N'ayant pas le temps d'intervenir, je suis allé porter secours au 13e siège qui était dans un état critique.

-Il est clair que nous avons trouvé ce que nous craignions, dit pensivement Ukitake.

-La situation est préoccupante, compléta Sasakibe.

-Quelles sont vos instructions ?

-La mission est suspendue, commença Ukitake. Vous resterez dans le QG. Vous exposer maintenant avec ce que vous savez serait dangereux. Il n'est pas à exclure que l'ennemi veuille que ces informations restent secrètes et fera tout pour vous faire taire. Dans les plus brefs délais, nous ouvrirons un Senkaimon pour que vous puissiez rentrer. Nous vous recontacterons.

Ils allaient couper la communication quand le rose murmura à l'oreille de son ami.

-Nous vous laissons.

Le capitaine et le vice-capitaine quittèrent l'écran pendant que Nanao et Kyoraku s'avançaient. D'un geste, Renji ordonna le dispersement alors que Max n'avait pas bougé. Une fois seul, il releva doucement la tête vers l'imposant écran et l'image de son capitaine qui le surplombait.

-Que t'ai-je déjà dit jeune Max ?

Il ne put cacher un moment de doute

-Oublie le salut face à moi, l'homme lui fit un large sourire. Relève-toi donc.

Max souffla bruyamment du fait de la douleur dans ses jambes et sa condition de blessé.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais te pardonner…

-Mais …

-Silence, trancha Nanao derrière le rose.

-Tu as réussi un tour de force, tu as soutiré des informations précieuses à notre ennemi et en plus tu as vaincu un adversaire du niveau élevé.

-J'ai mis la mission en danger

-Tu as mis ta vie en danger en tombant sans le faire exprès dans une embuscade au vu des éléments que vous avez présentés. Maintenant cesse de vouloir te justifier c'est un ordre.

Il se tut.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire de folie, son ton était clairement désinvolte

-Je ne peux m'en empêcher, je dois sûrement cela à ma hiérarchie, répliqua le brun avec un sourire.

-Bonne réponse, nous te voyons bientôt dans l'intervalle, reste en vie !

Il se redressa alors que son capitaine partait. Nanao lui fit un grand sourire et le suivit en rompant la communication.

Incapable de rester en place malgré les demandes répétées de Suzaya, il parvint vers la fin d'après-midi à leur fausser compagnie dans son gigai en direction de la ville. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Déambulant dans les rues sans but, son instinct le conduisit là où il se souvenait avoir perdu connaissance. S'arrêtant devant la route, il s'immobilisa. Un très fort sentiment le saisit au cœur pendant qu'il fixait un point fixe en son centre de la voie.

« Tu as dit quelque chose d'étrange avant de perdre conscience »

La voix dans sa tête le fit sursauter.

« Tu m'as fait peur … »

« Pardon ce n'était pas mon but »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Que ce lieu te disait quelque chose »

« Je me sens bizarre dans cette zone, comme si une réminiscence floue voulait absolument remonter l'abîme d'une mémoire effacée pour reprendre un grand bol d'air. »

« Une très belle image, répondit le reptile narquoisement »

« Je trouve aussi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi … »

-Et Mr !

Coupé dans son monologue intérieur, il se tourna vers la source de son interruption.

-Yuna ? Bonsoir, dit-il doucement alors que la lycéenne venait de s'immobiliser en face de lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu aujourd'hui, tout va bien ?

-On peut le dire ainsi

-C'est pas une réponse franche et généreuse ça !

-Désolé, j'ai eu quelques soucis…

-Vous semblez préoccupé

-Ca se voit tant que cela ?

-Bien sûr …

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours chiffonnée, vous ne m'avez jamais donné votre nom

-C'est vrai ?

Elle semblait terriblement gênée

-Pardonnez cette erreur, madame, dit-il en riant, Risekime Max pour vous servir.

-Enchanté Mr, elle lui fit une fausse révérence pour le singer. Maintenant que l'on se connaît, qu'est-ce que vous faites seul au crépuscule...

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir

-On réfléchit toujours mieux avec un café, allez venez ! Elle le tira littéralement par le bras.

Avant que le brun ne puisse faire un geste, ils étaient dans un petit appartement cosy, assis sur des chaises en bois sombre adossé à un bar massif en bois anthracite. Son hôte s'affairait devant ses yeux autour d'une flopée de machines. Ne voulant pas encore une fois rester sur la touche, il se posa à ses côtés et commença à manipuler les instruments chromés. C'est ainsi que durant une bonne heure, les 2 jeunes gens discutèrent et échangèrent sur leurs breuvages favoris. Une fois assis une tasse aux lèvres, ils se sentirent reposés.

-Vous savez, j'ai rarement vu quelque aimé autant le café

-Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Mais vous avez des machines impressionnantes.

-Vous trouvez ?

-Tout à fait, là d'où je viens, je suis encore avec la fonte

-Non ! Il faut que ça change, un amoureux comme vous du café ne devrait pas rester dans cette situation.

Elle partit comme une furie dans une pièce attenante. Une série de bruit plus brutal les uns que les autres se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne revienne, un paquet à la main.

-Tenez, elle lui tendit. Ce n'est pas la dernière génération, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Le jeune homme porta son regard sur son cadeau. Une splendide cafetière multifonctions en version petite lui faisait face. Ses yeux brillèrent devant ce présent.

Il retira péniblement ses yeux du cadeau avant se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-Je ne peux accepter, c'est trop.

-Teuteuteu, imaginez que c'est un cadeau de la boutique en tant que client régulier. Ces machines, je les ai sauvés de la décharge, elles sont neuves, je serais heureuse qu'elles puissent servir, d'autant plus auprès d'une personne comme vous.

Après plusieurs minutes d'arguments et de contre arguments, il finit par céder devant l'intransigeance de la jeune femme. Se permettant ce geste, il la serra doucement dans une étreinte amicale. Il sentit Yuna se raidir puis se détendre. Un léger bip de son Soul Pager rompit ce moment. Elle semblait déçue, mais le Shinigami ne voyait pas la raison derrière ce sentiment.

-Je dois y aller, le travail...

Elle sursauta

-Oui bien sûr

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, son paquet sous le bras. Max remercia la jeune femme pour ce moment et se retourna rapidement pour partir.

-Max ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit, vous faites quoi comme métier ?

-Un peu de tout, mais je fais surtout dans l'extermination.

Il s'en fut.

Avant de revenir au QG, il fit un crochet par la boutique Urahara ou sans qu'il ait peu dire un mot, le blond lui avait pris le paquet en lui disant qu'il se chargeait de tout. C'est ainsi qu'il rejoint ses compagnons d'armes restants. En entrant, il trouva Ryu, Suzaya et Rina en train de discuter doucement alors que Renji faisait les 100 pas sur le tapi du salon. Quand ils le virent, tous se turent sauf Renji

-Ou étais tu ?

-J'avais besoin de... sortir me changer les idées.

Toute colère et reproche quittèrent les traits du rouge.

-Bon, passons. Nous avons reçu des nouvelles de la Soul Society par papillon de l'enfer. Cela montre que l'espace entre les 2 mondes semble relativement stable. On nous indique qu'un Senkaimon sera ouvert dans la journée de demain.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle pensa celui-ci.

Nous devons donc planifier le transfert des blessés en priorité.

-Que proposez-vous vice-capitaine ?

-On récupère Asuna et Kando dans son caisson et on pique la course la plus rapide vers la soul Society, j'ai pas envie d'aller faire un tour dans le Koryu.

-Puis-je proposer une disposition ?

-Bien sûr.

-Le mieux serait que nous utilisions nos points forts restants. Ryu sera parfait pour porter le lourd caisson de Kando. Il se tourna vers le mastodonte de la 11e qui acquiesça résolument. Pour Asuna, je propose que Rina l'aide à se mouvoir plus rapidement

-C'est bon pour moi

-Et moi ? Demanda timidement Suzaya

-Tu seras en avant garde dans le Koryu. J'aurais aussi besoin de toi pour m'insensibiliser le plus possible. Elle ouvrit de gros yeux devant sa requête. Renji et moi couvrirons la formation.

Venait-il d'appeler son gradé par son prénom ? Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa point.

-Le plan est lancé, nous partirons pour le magasin Urahara. Ce sera notre point de départ. Maintenant tout le monde au lit. Demain sera une longue journée.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) !

N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour Bonsoir soldat et soldate du Gotei.

Votre nouveau chapitre est la. Je vous remercie pour les 530 vues qu'a enregistré cette histoire. N'hésiter pas à me faire des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je remercie ma beta lectrice Pandora qui vous permet d'avoir des chapitres toujours au top.

Nous sommes partis.

* * *

Chapitre 16

"La mort est une fin en soi" P. Héraclès

La journée avait égrené ces minutes très lentement. Assis en silence dans une salle, l'équipe patientait en tension. Renji avait discuté avec leur hôte au sujet de son Senkaimon personnel, il voulait lui emprunter pour ne pas être à découvert, mais le blond avait dû décliner. Celui-ci était inutilisable et il n'avait pas eu le temps de le réparer.

C'est ainsi que dans une attente étouffante, le commando avait patienté jusqu'au crépuscule.

-Ils nous ont oublié ces tocards de la 12e ou quoi ! Avait ruminé Ryu, une main sur le caisson où était en stase Kando.

-Ne dit pas ça, le reprit doucement Suzaya alors qu'elle finissait d'insensibiliser l'épaule du 13e siège pour la 4e fois de la journée.

-De toute façon nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, dit Max en remerciant d'un signe de tête sa collègue. Ils replongèrent dans un mutisme étouffant. Le brun avait passé une bonne partie de son temps d'inaction à discuter avec son Zanpakuto. Et plus le temps avançait plus celle-ci semblait inquiète. Elle reniflait tout le temps, comme un serpent ayant senti le danger.

"Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille Maître"

"Ce qui ne me dit rien qui vaille c'est quand tu m'appelles maître Jokuro"

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres découvrant ses proéminentes canines.

"L'air est chargé de sang, de violence comme avant une bataille"

"Mais nous allons partir, et nous ne sommes pas en capacité de faire face à trop de hollow, il n'y a que Renji et moi pour couvrir les autres"

"Écoute en parlant de ça, s'il venait à arriver malheur durant le trajet, je veux que tu te sauves."

«Quoi ! Et mes compagnons ?! »

"Ta vie m'importe plus que la leur alors laisse les derrières au besoin"

"Je refuse, pourquoi devrais-je les abandonner ?!"

"Car ils te ralentiront !"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi, j'en ai assez entendu ! Je ferais comme je le souhaite pour protéger mes soldats".

Il quitta son monde intérieur furieux des paroles de sa vouivre. Revenant à la réalité, il trouva la pièce plongée dans un remue-ménage inhabituel quand on pensait au silence qu'il y avait régné toute la journée. Plongeant dans ses perceptions, il perçut distinctement une distorsion dans la trame du ciel au-dessus de Karakura. Renji entra précipitamment

-En piste, notre porte de sortie est en plein centre de la ville.

Dans l'ordre établi, tous sortirent, alignés sur le toit de la boutique alors que le crépuscule laissait place à une nuit pluvieuse.

-Et en plus le temps se gâte, grogna Asuna, le bras gauche autour des épaules de Rina qui lui servait de support.

-Je veux le shunpo de votre vie, hurla Renji pour couvrir la cacophonie des gouttes plongeant sur eux comme des hallebardes. Ne vous arrêtez pas !

À ses mots, Suzaya, Ryu et son fardeau ainsi que Rina et Asuna disparurent.

Les 2 plus hauts gradés allaient prendre leurs élans quand ils furent stoppés par un bruit qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Cependant il était diffèrent de toutes les autres fois, plus long, plus aigu, moins normal en somme. Les 2 shinigamis n'eurent pas besoin de regarder le petit appareil, une série de hurlements a vous glacer le sang se mêlèrent pour n'en former plus qu'un, long et puissant, il fit trembler l'air.

-Shikai aux claires et en couverture ! Hurla Renji alors qu'ils filaient rejoindre le groupe.

Le ciel qui était noir maintenant, rempli d'yeux lumineux aux envies meurtrières. De partout sortaient des dizaines de hollows voulant mettre fin à leurs jours. Max tranchait dans le vif, faisant pleuvoir au sens propre comme au figuré la mort sur leurs adversaires. Il couvrait le flanc droit de la formation alors que Renji le gauche, le petit groupe maintenait un shunpo rapide malgré les blessures de certains de leur membre. Ryu courait juste derrière Suzaya, on voyait que le colosse avait du mal à tenir son paquetage. Passant au-devant pour ouvrir un passage avec Taki no kyūkei. Ils aperçurent enfin la porte de leur salut défendu par 6 shinigamis qui avaient toutes les peines du monde à juguler le flux incessant de crocs, appendices et de lame qui se faisait de plus en plus dense. Décapitant un hollow devant lui, Max reçut d'un autre qui avait réussi à passer la garde de son Shikai, une blessure sérieuse à la cuisse. Cela le força instinctivement à ralentir. Il fut très vite assailli de toute part par les âmes damnées.

\- Chimeishō

\- Taki no kyūkei

C'était inutile, il se fatiguait et pour chaque hollow qu'il envoyait ad patres, 3 prenaient sa place. Il allait y passer, Jokuro hurlait dans sa tête, l'enjoignant à continuer. Un coup lui entailla l'avant-bras pendant qu'un autre lui fit une longue estafilade sur le torse.

\- Bankai ! Hihio Zabimaru.

Une vague de pression spirituelle avait littéralement balayé ses adversaires et une immense tête de serpent lui faisait face. Il resta stupéfait devant l'aura de puissance que le bankai dégageait.

-Tu peux te lever ? Une voix rendue bourrue par l'effort lui hurla aux oreilles.

Quand était-il tombé à genoux ? Il se dépêcha de s'exécuter en serrant les dents.

-Hikotsu Taihō !

Un faisceau de lumière rouge sang ouvrit une ligne dans le mur grouillant qu'était devenu les créatures que se ruaient sur eux.

-On foncent !

Les 2 soldats de mirent à courir le plus rapidement possible au milieu d'une marée de démon qui se refermait inexorablement. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin quand à bout de souffle, le vice-capitaine dû relâcher son bankai. Il gagna ainsi en vitesse mais les hollows se rapprochaient plus vite. Handicapé par sa jambe, Max donnait tout ce qu'il avait. ¾ du chemin était fait quand, les voyants arrivés, les 2 soldats survivants s'engouffrèrent dans la porte qui commençait doucement à se refermer. 5 mètres… 3 mètres, un crochet en os blanc effleura sa hanche. 1 mètre, une mâchoire claqua tout proche de son oreille. Se tournant sur sa gauche, il vit son ami aux cheveux rouges à ses côtés, ils allaient le faire ! Ils allaient le faire ! Ils allaient sortir de cet enfer ! ils allaient …, un appendice pointu filait droit dans la direction du vice-capitaine. Celui-ci trop concentré ne voyait pas le danger arriver, ils ne sentaient tous les 2, que trop bien la masse grouillante et hurlante qu'ils avaient sur les talons.

« N'y pense même pas, fuis ! »

Il fit taire son Zanpakuto et ralenti imperceptiblement, dans le même temps, il remonta son Wakizashi dans une frappe verticale qui sectionna net le membre dans une gicler d'ichor sombre. Son assaut l'avait cependant ralenti. Se retournant pour ré-accélérer poussé par l'adrénaline, il fut choqué par la douleur. Basculant imperceptiblement en avant, il dut faire un effort sur humain pour ne pas tomber et signer par le fait son arrêt de mort. Luttant contre sa vision trouble, il reprit sa course avec la force du désespoir. La porte était presque clause, il devait y arriver. Les hurlements d'encouragement de Renji lui indiquaient la voie. À bout de force et dans un dernier élan, il sauta entre les montants qui se refermèrent d'un coup sec après son passage, emprisonnant irrémédiablement les horreurs qui les pourchassaient.

Renji était immobile dans l'espace entre les 2 mondes. Courbé les mains sur les genoux, il essayait d'éviter de recracher ses poumons par la bouche tellement l'air lui manquait après cette épreuve.

Il faisait sombre dans le Koryu. Il devinait à peine la silhouette de Max debout contre les murs violets figés de force par la 12e division.

Toujours sans air, il dit de manière saccadée :

-On l'a fait Max, on a réussi ! Tout le monde est en sécurité ! … Max ?

Face à l'absence de réponse de son homologue, le rouge s'approcha. Aucun bruit ne transpirait de la forme.

-Max tout va bien ? Il posa doucement une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Celui-ci s'affaissa comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les files.

-Max bon dieu, Max tu m'entends ?!

Il l'avait retenu tant bien que mal, une main dans le dos. Sentant un contact poisseux, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la situation. Il passa doucement la main à plat sur le dos de son soldat. Il sentit clairement la tranchée sanguinolente lui barrant le dos dans une diagonale quasi parfaite prenant naissance du bas de l'épaule droite pour se finir il ne savait ou dans le bas du dos gauche.

-Max, Max ! Reste avec moi !

Aucune réponse. Mobilisant ses dernières forces, il chargea le jeune shinigami inconscient sur son dos et parti le plus vite que son corps lui permettait en direction de la Soul Society. Presque 10 minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par une équipe du corps médical accompagné du capitaine Unohana escorté par des combattants de la 6e avec leur capitaine. Il confia rapidement son chargement inanimé à la médecin qui le transporta sur un brancard. Pour le Rouge, le teint de son ami à la lumière des torches équivalait au blanc immaculé de la toile de son transport.

-Il est dans un état critique, je dois l'opérer d'urgence.

L'atmosphère dire que l'atmosphère était pesante aurait été un euphémisme. Le capitaine Kyoraku et sa vice-capitaine Nanao Ise étaient dans l'attente. Le leader de la 8e division avait été informé que son 13e siège était en ce moment sur une table d'opération de la 4e dans un état d'urgence absolue. Il n'avait pas voulu accompagner Juschiro pour être présent au retour de l'expédition en fin d'après-midi. Il pensait que cela ferait trop pour son jeune Max. Il ne voulait pas que les hommes pensent qu'il le traitait différemment d'eux. Il avait décidé de mettre sa petite Nanao au courant, il connaissait l'affection qui liait son bras droit et … Max. Le plus dur avait été de la retenir de se ruer à la 4e, il était spécifié dans le message qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Ils étaient donc tous les 2 dans son bureau, avachi dans son canapé, une bouteille de saké dans la main alors que la jeune femme se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Preuve de l'aspect hors-norme de la situation, elle n'avait même pas bronché quand il avait sorti la bouteille de son bureau. Sans même lui avoir demandé son avis, il avait versé 2 coupelles à ras. Sans plus de cérémonie, la shinigami à lunette avait avalé cul sec la forte mixture sans même sourciller. On frappa doucement à la porte et sans attendre son feu vert, Juschiro entra.

-Capitaine Ukitake ! Vous avez des nouvelles ?! Nanao avait littéralement bondi à la gorge du pauvre homme qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

-Du calme Nanao, dit posément le rose.

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles malheureusement, je sais juste que toute l'équipe est tombée dans une embuscade soigneusement planifiée.

-Une embuscade tendue par qui ? Demanda sans politesse la vice capitaine

-Des hollows

-C'est impossible.

-Nanao, laisse-le finir veux-tu, le ton ne laissa pas d'autre choix que l'obtempération pour celle-ci. Elle se rassit les genoux serrés.

-Rina m'a rapidement relaté les faits, elle était exténuée. Il faut retenir que peu de temps après leur départ en direction du Senkaimon, tout le groupe est tombé dans une embuscade. Une cinquantaine voire plus de hollows ont surgi de tous les côtés pour les empêcher d'emprunter la porte. Max et Abarai sont restés un peu en retrait pour conscrire la masse et c'est tout ce qu'elle sait.

-Si future expédition il doit y avoir, il faudra qu'elle soit dédiée à minima au 3e siège, énonça le rose

-Je suis d'accord, le niveau de perte est bien trop important. 4 morts 2 blessés en stade critique, 1 blessé et 3 sans gravité, cela fait bien longtemps que le gotei n'a pas perdu autant d'hommes en opération extérieure.

C'est sur ce constat alarmant qu'ils se plongèrent dans une intense réflexion.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, si lourdes. Il était si bien au milieu de l'eau lui caressant la peau dans un rythme lent et régulier. Ce sentiment de flottement était des plus agréables, comme si les bras doux d'un dieu vous berçait. Chose étonnante, il ne sentait pas la morsure d'un soleil éclatant. Se sentant replonger, des flashs emplirent brutalement son esprit. Des bêtes immondes aux yeux malades se jetant sur lui. Flash, plus rien. Un autre flash, le corps d'un shinigami démembré et dévoré par une masse vorace de démons. Flash.

Il ne se sentait pas bien, se forçant, il finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux. Il était effectivement en position de l'ange, flottant sur une étendue d'eau plane. Le ciel était complètement noir. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il y en avait un d'ailleurs. Incapable de bouger sur le moment, il commença à paniquer. Pourquoi son corps ne lui répondait pas !? Plus il essayait de bouger, et plus de petites vaguelettes partaient de son corps pour rebondir sur le bassin aux eaux noires. Plus les ondulations grossissaient et plus il se faisait irrémédiablement attirer vers le fond. Il retient son souffle en désespoir de cause alors que d'un bloc, son corps et son visage s'immergèrent. Les yeux grands ouverts, Max faisait l'impossible pour remonter, mais rien n'y faisait, il était comme prisonnier de son propre corps. Il se débattit pendant l'équivalent de la durée d'une vie pour lui. L'air manqua alors. Ouvrant la bouche pour crier, il ne parvint même pas à faire une bulle.

C'est comme ça que ça allait finir ? Noyer dans il ne savait quoi au milieu d'il ne savait ou ! Fermant les yeux résignés, il attendit l'une des pires morts possible.

Dans les locaux de la 4e division l'heure était grave. Dans le bloc opératoire derrière une vitre, les équipes d'Unohana et celle-ci s'affairaient autour d'un homme alité et branché à un impressionnant matériel médical. C'était la seule invention de Mayuri que la soignante en chef du gotei avait acceptée dans sa division. Et a l'heure actuelle, elle affichait 2 courbes parfaitement parallèles, ce qui n'était pas bon. Si cela continuait, elle perdrait une vie de plus entre ses mains. De l'autre côté de la vitre déserte, un jeune homme aux cheveux vert avait entendu dans la journée qu'un Senkaimon en provenance de Karakura serait ouvert. Il avait attendu, il avait tout vu. Il avait même réussi dans la panique générale à suivre, la boule au ventre, le corps qu'il espérait ne pas être celui de son ami.

Il avait été déçu, et devant lui, ce même ami était aux portes de la mort, et il était totalement impuissant.

.

Des bras puissants tirèrent le quasi-noyé de son sort. Jokuro, dans la noirceur du monde intérieur de Max avait failli manquer la forme inerte sous l'eau. Elle s'était alors ruée vers lui pour le retirer de la. Nageant aussi rapidement que possible, elle l'avait couché sur les bords du lac comme celui-ci aimait l'appeler. Le posant sur le côté, elle attendit que celui-ci se réveille. Attendant plusieurs minutes sans réaction, elle perdit patience et mit une grande claque sur le dos qui lui faisait face. Un râle noyé trancha le silence absolu du lieu. Elle regarda l'homme qu'elle respectait se tordre de douleur tout en régurgitant une bonne partie du lac. Devant ce spectacle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une fois vidé, il se tourna à bout de force vers elle.

-M-er-ci .

-Il y a pas de quoi.

Il défaillit juste après. Inspectant par précaution ses signes vitaux, elle souffla en voyant qu'il était profondément endormi. Se retournant, elle allait plonger dans les abysses pour se reposer, quand elle entendit un léger bruit. Revenant sur ses pas, elle vit son maître grelottant sur les petits cailloux blancs du bord de rive. Soufflant de résignation, elle se changea en sa forme de Vouivre originelle et vint se coucher à ses côtés, le couvrant de son aille pour le protéger le plus possible et lui apporter, à son niveau d'animal à sang froid, un peu de chaleur.

.

Comme il était venu, Izuko sortie de la 4e division dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait ni où il était. Le seul élément dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait failli perdre son meilleur ami sous ses yeux quelques minutes avant. Il n'avait pas pu rester jusqu'au bout, car le fait que le cœur de son ami reparte avait libérer de la pression au corps médical qui aurait pu le voir.

Pénétrant dans sa division déserte du fait de l'heure très tardive, il n'osa allumer la lumière de peur que l'on le surprenne et qu'on lui pose des questions auxquelles il n'aurait aucune réponse viable. Se dépêchant, il referma doucement sa porte derrière lui. La chambre lui semblait bien vide sans la présence de Max. Elle semblait morne et désolée. Il venait de reposer son arme qu'un son feutré tapota sa porte. Surpris et anxieux de s'être fait prendre, il entrebâilla la porte, ne laissant à la vue que son iris. Celle-ci s'étrécit de surprise. Devant lui se tenait le capitaine Kyoraku.

-Puis-je ? Murmura celui-ci..

-Bien sûr, entrez capitaine.

Il s'assit sur le lit de Max, Izuko prit place sur le sien dans une position des plus rigides.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Le rose n'avait pas pris de gant. Il avait grillé la sortie nocturne de son subordonné.

-Je… Je comment ?

-Je n'arrive jamais à dormir quand un soldat sous mes ordres est entre la vie et la mort. J'ai déjà perdu des hommes et ça me faisait pareil au début. Tout le monde me disait que ça me passerait. Et me voilà, plusieurs siècles plus tard à errer dans les couloirs les soirs d'attente.

Izuko était sous le choc, cet homme si débonnaire au premier abord était enfaîte profondément intéressé par le devenir de ses subordonnés.

-Alors ?

-J'ai quitté la division médicale quand ils ont réussi à faire repartir son cœur pour la 3e fois, sa voix était désincarnée, il revivait ses scènes choquantes. Il est arrivé à la 4e, il ne battait plus. C'est grâce à la persévérance de la capitaine Unohana qu'ils ne l'ont pas déclaré mort. À la suite, ils ont commencé les sorts de kido de soin élevé, mais son cœur a à nouveau lâché. En désespoir de cause, elle a opté pour une opération mêlant kido et technique de soin ancienne. Quand j'ai dû m'éclipser, son cœur venait juste de repartir. Je ne sais pas s'il passera la nuit mon capitaine

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens face à cela ? Le ton du brun était doux.

-De la tristesse, de l'incapacité à aider un ami, de la crainte de perdre un ami proche…

-C'est normal, tu ne veux pas le perdre, comme nous tous.

-J'aurais dû … j'aurais dû … la respiration d'Izuko avait accéléré, sa cage thoracique se soulevait anormalement rapidement

-Relax mon garçon, tenta le rose

-Je peux pas, il hoqueta ses mots. .

D'un mouvement souple, le capitaine se leva rapidement et posa 2 doigts sur le front du vert paniqué.

-Roiko.

Forçant la dose, il envoya son subordonné dans un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve. Il quitta la pièce doucement. Marchant sans but dans les couloirs, il s'arrêta dans un rayon lunaire spectral .Tournant la tête vers l'astre, il dit pour lui-même

" Survit jeune Max, d'accord "

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? ça vous a plus ? Fait moi vos retour en review! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui fav et follow ça fait très plaisir .

Je vous dit à dimanche prochain.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour, Bonsoir soldat et soldate du Gotei.

Votre nouveau chapitre est la.

Je remercie ma beta lectrice Pandora pour son travail toujours de qualité.

Nous sommes partis.

* * *

Chapitre 17

"Ce n'est rien de mourir,c'est affreux de ne pas vivre" V . Hugo

Quand Jokuro rouvrit les yeux sous un temps chargé de lourd cumulonimbus, elle s'étira doucement. Secouant ses ailes endolories par sa position, elle chercha son maître du regard. Elle s'attendait à le trouver dans la même position. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle le chercha dans tous les recoins, un peu paniqués. Revenant aux alentours de la fosse, elle ressentit ce qu'elle ne pensait plus ressentir de sitôt. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Un Zanpakuto quand son possesseur est blessé se met en sommeil pour ne pas solliciter celui-ci pendant qu'il recouvre ses forces. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit d'un coup une douce chaleur lui effleurer le museau. Reniflant, elle s'apaisa instantanément. Max venait de lui signifier qu'il allait bien.

Plissant doucement les yeux, il ne put les ouvrir à plus d'un centimètre. La lumière était trop crue pour cela. Prenant conscience progressivement de son corps, il déglutit doucement. La sécheresse de sa gorge le fit tousser tellement il avait l'impression que la poussière avait investi l'endroit. Les secousses de sa toux lui firent mal dans tout son corps. Une fois la douleur atténuée et les dents serrées, il ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre personnelle plutôt sombre de la 4e. un léger bip accueillit son réveil. Il tourna la tête vers le moniteur où défilait doucement une ligne non rectiligne. Prenant connaissance de la poche de Reatsu qu'il avait au bras, il voulut la retirer. Elle le gênait et de plus, il n'aimait pas ça. Le corps réagissait parfois mal à l'introduction d'une pression spirituelle étrangère dans l'organisme. Le débranchement de cette machine entraîna l'émission d'un bip plus intense que les autres. Peu de temps après, une infirmière entra dans la chambre, le regard blasé. Se retournant vers lui, elle se figea. La regardant sans ciller, il lui fit un petit signe de la main. La jeune femme quitta la pièce en courant. Les yeux ronds, il essaya de se lever pour attraper la carafe d'eau qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son réveil. Prenant appui sur ses bras, ceux-ci ne soutinrent pas son poids. Embêté, il essaya de lancer ses jambes vers le bord du lit. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par des milliers de fourmis qui lui rendait tout déplacement impossible sur le moment. Décidant de persévérer, il fut immédiatement arrêté par le sourire terrifiant de la capitaine Unohana qui venait de s'immobiliser sur le palier de sa porte.

-Bonjour Max, bien dormi ?

Il ne put que faire oui de la tête du fait de sa gorge sèche.

La capitaine entra et lui tendit rapidement un verre d'eau de la carafe. D'un geste de la tête il la remercia est bu doucement.

-Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur en tout cas.

-Vous m'en voyez navré, répondit-il avec une voix encore enrouée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Comment vont les autres ?

-Vous avez failli nous quitter à 3 reprises du fait de votre sérieuse blessure.

À ces mots, une douleur lui embrasa sournoisement le dos.

-Vos amis vont bien, la soldate Asuna de la 13e est pleinement rétablie. Le cas du 20e siège Ichinose est très spécifique, il devra faire un choix, son cas dépasse les compétences de soin actuelles. Il devra soit accepter la perte de son bras, soit choisir une solution expérimentale de la 12e.

-Je vois, il baissa les yeux.

Pendant qu'elle avait parlé, elle faisait le check up de réveil.

-Vous êtes, mis à part vos blessures qui doivent consolider, en parfaite santé. Il faudra faire attention lors de vos premiers pas, une semaine de coma laisse des séquelles dans les muscles.

-Une semaine !

-Je ne vous attendais pas avant au moins 2.

-Ah!

-Je vais vous faire porter un repas, vous avez ordre de vous reposer, elle avait fini cette phrase en se penchant d'un air menaçant en avant et en étirant un peu plus son sourire.

-B...Bien reçu capitaine Unohana.

Elle quitta la chambre et 15 minutes après, un repas basique lui était servi. Une fois ceci fait, repu et fatigué, il s'endormit comme une masse. 2 jours comme ceux-ci passèrent à une vitesse folle. Max comblait ses journées entre manger et dormir. L'infirmière lui avait dit que c'était normal, il rechargeait sa pression spirituelle tout en convertissant celle de sa perfusion. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à ce qu'on lui retire, mais la vice-capitaine Kotetsu s'y était opposée. Le soir du 3e jour après son réveil et sortant d'une longue sieste de 5 heures, il avait ouvert les yeux devant un Izuko les larmes aux yeux et une Nanao avec un franc sourire aux lèvres.

-MAX ! Izuko s'était jeté sur lui. Arrachant un petit hurlement de douleur au blessé.

-Désolé, dit-il penaud en essuyant ses yeux.

-C'est pas grave, répondit celui-ci en serrant les dents. Ravie de vous revoir vice-capitaine

-Plaisir partagé Max.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda son ami

-Beaucoup mieux, je devrais, j'espère, ne pas trop tarder à sortir.

-Il serait temps en effet, je ne compte pas le nombre de fois ou la vice-capitaine Kotetsu a dû limoger Hisagi et Kira qui voulaient absolument venir trinquer à ton retour.

-Ils sont irrécupérables.

-Toi aussi d'ailleurs, le capitaine et moi-même t'avions expressément demandé de ne pas faire de folie et te voilà de retour à moitié coupé en 2 par un groupe de hollow après avoir survécu à un duel avec une nouvelle forme d'ennemie.

-Il est vrai que dit comme cela …

-Tu devrais faire plus attention tu sais, dit avec calme et inquiétude Izuko.

-Je le ferais promis.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que la capitaine Unohana ne leur demande de partir afin de ne pas trop le fatiguer. Il lui fallut encore une semaine de convalescence avant de pouvoir recevoir son droit de sortie. Recevant les ultimes recommandations, il posa enfin le pied en dehors de la 4e qu'il n'avait que trop côtoyé. Il était 16h quand il prit le chemin de sa division. Passant les portes, il salua rapidement de la tête ses frères qui lui témoignaient le respect dû à son rang. Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec une adolescente et un adolescent. S'arrêtant brusquement, il nota tout de suite leurs tenues de l'académie ainsi que les papillons qui les suivaient à la trace.

« Déjà un an … »

« Un peu de nostalgie ? Dit en bâillant son Zanpakuto »

-Excusez-nous Mr, nous cherchons le bureaux du capitaine Kyoraku, vous pouvez nous renseigner ?

-Bonjour à vous, il leur fit un sourire chaleureux. Bien sûr, j'y allais moi-même Vous pouvez m'accompagner.

Une lueur d'espoir éclaira leurs yeux qui ne dissimulais pas leur stresse.

-Oui merci beaucoup, dirent-ils en cœur.

Il les guida alors au travers de sa maison qu'était devenue cette division vieille et parfois lente.

Ouvrant la porte de la vice-capitaine Ise, il fut surpris de ne pas la trouver à son poste. Soufflant doucement, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Est-ce que son capitaine sera là, assit dans son bureau ? Ou partit en vadrouille il ne savait ou ! Ressortant, il toqua puis entra suite à l'invitation reçue.

-Bonjour mon capitaine …

-Max ! Tu es sorti quel bonheur.

Il sentit 2 paires d'yeux braqués dans son dos avec surprise

-Tout à fait, cependant je ne suis pas là pour cela, vous avez de la visite. 2 étudiants de l'académie sont ici dans le cadre de la journée du choix.

-Oh oui bien sûr. Que le premier ou la première s'avance.

Se tournant vers ses 2 suiveurs, il posa la question de manière muette. Le garçon fit le premier pas.

-Bonjour, asseyez-vous, dit le rose en voyant l'élève intimidé rester proche de la porte. 13e siège, je vous laisse vous occuper de notre second candidat le temps que je termine voulez-vous. .

-À vos ordres capitaine, je suis dans le bureau de votre vice-capitaine.

-Bien compris.

Il retourna au bureau de Nanao, la jeune adolescente sur les talons. (Était-il aussi jeune à l'époque ?)

Il sentit un picotement dans son dos au niveau de sa blessure. Il prit donc la liberté de s'asseoir à la place de sa gradée absente.

-Prend place je t'en prie, ne reste pas debout.

La demoiselle obtempéra, les genoux serrés et les mains jointes triturant son bas d'uniforme. Il porta son attention sur les documents répartis sur le bureau. Il reconnut rapidement l'écriture des plus artistiques de Shuhei et les pattes de mouche rectilignes de Kira. Il allait empoigner l'un d'eux quand il vit un parchemin tremblant entrer dans son champ de vision. Relevant les yeux, elle lui tendait celui-ci.

-Je vous remets mes notes.

-Je, je ne suis… pardon. Il prit le document. Je suis Risekime Max, 13e siège de la 8e division.

-Eline Kleefa, aspirante shinigami.

-Enchanté Eline. Comme tu peux t'en douter, ce n'est pas à moi de te juger.

-Cela importe peu, votre avis est toujours bon à prendre, je ne suis pas très bien classé et il s'agit de mon dernier choix, je ne veux pas retourner dans le Rukongai vous savez.

-Quel district ?

-Le 45e, Shiganshina. Vous pensez que ça peut me jouer des tours si je dis que je viens du Rukongai ?

-Penses-tu que c'est un motif d'échec ?

L'adolescente au carré court d'un blanc brillant secoua la tête d'un air peu rassurée. Un tiraillement lui tendit le dos. Il tiqua.

-Ce qu'il faut c'est que tu sois sûre de toi et sûre de tes atouts et faiblesses. L'important et qui tu veux devenir, pas d'où tu viens.

L'élève était prise dans d'intenses réflexions.

-Et vous alors, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi est-ce que le capitaine est-il si « familier » avec vous ?

-Oh ce n'est rien, je rentre d'une mission particulièrement difficile dans le monde des humains et c'est la première fois depuis 4 mois que je suis de retour ici.

-Vous avez combattu des hollows ?

Les souvenirs l'assaillirent, désagréable remonté de faits pas spécialement sympathique.

-Oui c'est le cas, répondit une voix derrière elle.

La vice-capitaine Ise était de retour, le visage grave et des documents sous le bras. Au même instant, la porte du bureau attenant claqua, indiquant la sortie du candidat précédent.

-À votre tour, dit-elle avec la stature de rigueur.

Eline se leva pour rejoindre un des moments les plus importants dans la vie d'un shinigami. Max tenait toujours son document dans la main. Il la héla et lui tendit celui-ci alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée.

-Merci, elle était toute blanche.

-Tout va bien se passer, pense à qui tu veux être. C'est un conseil du district 50. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna dans le bureau de la seconde. Il avait juste avant de fermer la porte, entendu un soupir de soulagement.

Les 2 shinigamis discutèrent principalement des événements du Sereitei durant son absence. Rien ne notable c'était passé. La polémique du quatuor amoureux comme il avait été nommé s'était essoufflée rapidement après son départ. L'activité des hollows présents dans le Rukongai avait un peu augmenté ce qui a fait croître le nombre de rapports remis ainsi que les missions d'exterminations elle-même génératrice de notes de frais chronophages.

-Voilà le topo.

-Et bien, pour un relatif calme j'ai l'impression que nous allons être bien occupés.

-À qui le dis-tu ! Regarde-moi cette masse de documents, elle embrassa des bras l'intégralité du bureau.

-Encore heureux que je sois de retour, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Oh ça oui. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'autoriser à partir dans le monde des humains pour flâner.

-Flâner, dit-il faussement outré. Il avait voulu rendre sa réplique crédible en se redressant, mais ce mouvement le fit grimacer suite au pic de douleur dans le bas de son dos.

-Tu as mal ?

-C'est encore neuf, la 4e m'a donné un onguent à appliquer en cas de douleur. Je demanderais à Izuko un coup de main.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, il n'est pas bon de faire attendre une blessure si récente.

-Je…

-Il n'y a pas de je, c'est un ordre. Dans le même temps elle s'était levée et lui indiquait de se tourner. Vaincu; il s'assit à l'inverse de la chaise, dos à sa supérieur tout en retirant son Kosode. Il lui tendit le baume sans la regarder, les joues cramoisies.

-Effectivement, tu allais avoir du mal seul.

Max savait à quoi cela ressemblait. Une longue balafre lui barrait le dos en diagonale. Pour le moment la peau devait être bien rose et gonflée. La jeune femme lui appliqua doucement la pommade, il ne put retenir un souffle de douleur sitôt suivit d'un de soulagement. Cette situation était surréaliste. Elle passa doucement le bout des doigts vers le bas de son dos et le jeune homme sentit sa température corporelle grimper en flèche. Elle tint le contact plus longtemps que nécessaire. Incapable de réellement penser clairement, il s'éclaircit la gorge ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Sa main aux longs doigts fins remonta en direction de son épaule intacte et s'attarda sur celle-ci

-Qu'est-ce donc ? On dirait une blessure, mais bien plus ancienne que celle que tu as récoltée dans le monde des vivants.

-Je l'ai toujours eu, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

Max savait que Nanao faisait référence aux 2 trous très fins qui piquaient son trapèze gauche. Cela donnait l'impression que l'on avait percé 2 vices tirant sur sa peau vers ses muscles.

-Je suis à vou…

Le capitaine Kyoraku venait de passer la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte secrète située proche du bureau de sa lieutenante ce qui lui donnait une vue parfaite sur une Nanao penchée sur l'épaule gauche, le visage proche de son cou et surtout, sur le 13e siège torse nu dans une position peu académique.

-Je vois que je dérange, dit-il d'un ton goguenard.

-Capitaine ! Max se releva précipitamment alors que Nanoa c'était déjà tournée vers le nouvel arrivant. Il remit rapidement son uniforme tout en prenant bien attention de remettre sa serviette qui était sortie intacte des affrontements successifs. Il fit bien attention de faire apparaître le numéro de la 8e par l'ouverture du Kosode.

-La prochaine fois allez dans les locaux des gradés pour commencer vos galipettes les enfants, vous pourriez vous faire surprendre dans un bureau

-Capitaine Kyoraku !

-Capitaine Kyoraku !

-Raa qu'elle fougue

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyiez ! S'empressa d'ajouter Max rouge pivoine.

-J'aidais mon subordonné dans un acte médical, renchéri d'un calme olympien sa lieutenante.

-Je te fais marcher jeune Max, ta blessure n'est pas facilement évitable surtout de dos. Tu ne forceras pas trop durant les semaines à venir sinon je te mettrais moi-même de force au repos dus-je te renvoyer sous escorte à la 4e. À cette menace le brun blanchit.

-Est-ce clair ?

-Très clair.

-Parfait, venez.

Durant le restant de l'après-midi, il fit un rapport détaillé de ce qu'il avait vécu durant sa mission. Il insista bien sur les événements poste retour qui restait floue selon les sources.

-Bien je te remercie de toutes ces précisions. Je t'avais demandé de rentrer entier, c'est chose faite. La mission en dépit des dommages subis est un succès et je sens que tu as mûri de bien des façons. Je ne ressens plus cette innocence, cette naïveté sur le rôle d'un shinigami que je percevais en toi. Tu as pris connaissance de l'état des choses.

-Merci capitaine.

-Je n'ai pas fini ! il prit un ton des plus cérémonieux. 13e siège Risekime, pour la réussite de votre mission. Pour avoir découvert une partie des motivations de l'ennemi, une partie de ses capacités offensives et avoir survécu à une épreuve des plus difficile avec bravoure et sagesse. Moi Shunsui Kyoraku Capitaine de la 8e division et sous le témoignage de Nanao Ise ma vice-capitaine, je te promut au rang de 10e siège. Que ton engagement à servir le gotei et le roi des esprits ne se tarissent jamais.

Le jeune homme avait la gorge nouée et le regard brillant. La 10e place avait quelque chose de particulier dans les grades des divisions. C'était la première marche du palier des gradés supérieurs.

-Dorénavant, tu seras logé au sein des baraquements des gradés ou la chambre du 10e sera mise à ta disposition. Le bureau lié à ta fonction est libre et t'attend au bout de ce couloir.

-Je, je vous remercie de cet honneur mon capitaine. Il voulut se lever pour saluer, mais Nanao posa une main sur son épaule saine afin de l'en dissuader.

A la place, Kyoraku lui tendit la main qu'il serra avec toute la solennité dû à ce moment des plus importants.

-Félicitation Max. Tu peux considérer la mission que je t'avais confié comme achevée.

-Tu le mérites, ajouta Nanao.

-Sauf votre respect capitaine, elle n'est pas terminée. Je n'ai pas encore atteint mon but.

-Ohh, et nous pouvons savoir qu'elle place tu vises ?

-Je préfère me taire, vous le saurez le moment venu…

Les 2 gradés se regardèrent puis son capitaine sourit.

-Nanao va te guider vers tes nouveaux appartements et locaux. Encore bravo.

-Merci mon capitaine.

Il fit dans la foulée ses affaires. Izuko devait être occupé autre part, car il ne le vit pas alors qu'il empaquetait ses effets. Vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il avisa un peu dissimulé dans le recoin de l'armoire, une boîte de taille moyenne enveloppée dans un papier kraft brun. Une autre boîte reposait sur sa consœur. Interloqué, il les sortit et observa ceux-ci. « Je m'ouvre au calme » était inscrit dessus.

« J'adore les surprises » fit Jokuro dans sa tête

« Bonsoir à toi, bien dormi ? »

« Bonsoir Max, oui très bien »

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Tu étais tellement excité par cette journée qu'il aurait fallu que je sois morte pour ne pas ressentir cela. Je me suis juste contenté de regarder ton accomplissement »

« Je n'en reviens pas encore, tu sais »

« Oui et on peut dire que tu as encore fait fort … »

« ? »

« Tu gagnes en plus un massage du dos par ta vice-capitaine adorée » la vouivre lui envoya un clin d'œil mental. Cela le fit rosir.

« Arrête un peu » dit il avait une voix gênée des moins virile.

« Petite sainte nitouche va »

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

Ne voulant pas subir un bain de foule, il prit le parti de sauter le dîner et de s'endormir comme une masse une fois ses affaires déballées dans sa nouvelle demeure. Celle-ci était de bonne taille. Spacieuse et confortable avec une chambre s'ouvrant via une porte Shoji. Celle-ci donnait sur un petit bureau personnel. Tout était présent pour garantir un confort bien supérieur à ce qu'il avait quitté. Un nécessaire à thé reposait dans une petite cuisine dissimulée. Soufflant d'aise, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il finit de disposer ses effets et n'ayant pas le temps, il partit colis sous le bras pour rejoindre son bureau personnel. Il prit place sur le siège pivotant en cuir noir souple derrière son bureau. Observant un instant les 2 colis l'attendant sur celui-ci, il se décida à ouvrir le plus petit d'entre eux. Il libéra un étui noir de taille moyenne. Cherchant pour l'ouvrir il y parvint enfin.

Un sourire éclaira ses traits, devant lui, reposant délicatement sur un velours bleu nuit, sa paire de lunettes. Celle qu'il croyait avoir perdue dans le monde des humains. Ne cherchant pas plus loin le responsable de ce cadeau, il remercia Urahara. Dans sa lancée, il déchira le dernier colis et ses attentes furent comblé, il poussa un cri de victoire ! Devant lui trônais le cadeau de Yuna, la cafetière de ses rêves était là ! Présente dans son monde. Il prit note mentalement de ce dont il aurait besoin pour organiser son bureau à son envie, puis il lança la machine ronronnant qui lui libéra bientôt son précieux breuvage. Il pouvait se le permettre, il avait trouvé 2 grands sachets de grains naturels. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait en faire. Avec un sourire, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et l'arôme le fit voyager, ses pensées tournées vers sa bienfaitrice.

XXX

Cela allait faire presque 1 mois que Max n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Yuna avait été triste pendant un temps. Elle aimait bien ce grand amateur de café qui avait égayé ses journées chaque jour pendant des mois. Le fait qu'il était plutôt bel homme ne retirait rien au reste bien sûr !

Secouant la tête, elle espérait qu'il allait bien où qu'il se trouve. Le destin les feraient sûrement se recroiser un jour. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention est se pris de plein fouet un panneau noir bordé de blanc.

« Aiee ! » Se tenant le nez, elle regarda la cause de sa douleur. C'était un mois particulier au Japon, la municipalité pour sensibiliser au danger de la route avait fait installer des centaines de panneaux aux formes humaines. Elles s'accompagnaient souvent d'un dessin sur le sol montrant le lieu exact du décès. Regardant quelle mort lui avait fait mal, elle se figea. Sur le corps de la pancarte, un nom, un prénom ,la date de naissance et de mort ainsi qu'une photo ornaient celle-ci.

Elle du relire à 3 fois pour être sûre. La photo bien qu'ancienne concordait. « Risekime Max : Renversé par un véhicule »

Avec qui avait-elle réellement parlé tout ce temps?

* * *

Et voici la fin du chapitre 17 , désolé pour le retard ce chapitre, mais je n'avais pas le temps de vous le poster. Pour me faire pardonné je vous retrouve dimanche pour le chapitre 18. En attendant n'oubliez pas de fav et follow sans oublier les Review, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur l'histoire, ce chapitre ou sur tout autres choses.

A dimanche donc ? ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour Bonsoir mes petits Shinigamis.

Avec un jour de retard pour le drama voici la suite de votre chapitre.

Nous sommes 640 vues, vous êtes géniaux et merci pour la review que je m'en vais répondre tout de suite:

Cheshire . D . Flo : Merci pour ta review et pour ta fidélité. Ne serais ce que pour cela tu as bien fait de sortir de l'ombre comme un membre de l'Onmitsukido. Après tout, c'est un lieu qui vous appartient autant qu'à moi car il y a deux parties dans une histoire, celui qui la raconte et ceux qui l'écoutes. l'un va difficilement sans l'autre. Je me suis un peu lâcher. Un grand merci à toi pour ta review.

Je remercie mon incroyable beta lectrice qui malgré la maladie trouve le moyen de travailler pour vous livrer avec moi ce chapitre. Repose toi maintenant très chère Pandora je m'occupe de tout..

* * *

Chapitre 18

"Mieux vaut être sot que mort" R.L. Stevenson

Alors que Max venait de finir sa tasse, Nanao entra l'air fâché.

-Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici !?

-Je prenais possession de mon bureau avant de me rendre soit à la 3e ou à la 9e division pourquoi donc ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que t'a dit le capitaine ?

\- ?

-Tu as ton restant de semaine de libre. Il, et moi de même, ne voulons pas te voir au travail avant lundi.

-Mais, nos divisions ont besoin de moi…

-La gestion a tenu le temps de ta mission, elle tiendra bien 2 jours de plus.

-Je…

-Ouste, donne-moi juste tes possibles demandes en mobilier pour ton bureau et va te reposer.

-Bien Nanao.

Elle se détendit. Il lui transmit ses demandes et s'en fut. Son étui à lunette dans une main et un petit sac de café dans l'autre. Il fit rapidement un sac à dos et sortie de ses appartements. Sur la route en direction de la sortie du Sereitei, il croisa un certains nombres de connaissances qui le saluèrent. Ayant passé les grandes portes vers les 12h, il commença doucement à accélérer. Trottinant puis courant, il trouva un bon rythme sous la forme d'un Shunpo de marche. Cette technique bien que produisant le même effet était bien différente du Shunpo de combat . La différence résidait sur le nombre de pas et donc l'énergie dépensée. Le Shunpo de combat multipliait les cassures de rythmes et les pas étaient nombreux alors que celui qu'il utilisait actuellement était lent et régulier ce qui lui permettait de parcourir de longue distance rapidement et avec une perte d'énergie minime. Ravi de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, les yeux protégés derrière ses verres bleus, il prit la direction d'un lieu qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Sortant de sa course devant la porte, il s'arrêta un instant devant la façade qui l'avait accueilli lors de son arrivée dans ce monde. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ ce qui était en un sens, une bonne nouvelle. Il vit juste que les fenêtres avaient été changées. Intrigué, il toqua à la porte. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Regardant l'heure non loin, il vit afficher 17h. Le chemin qu'il avait parcouru en 5 heures lui avait coûté 2 jours la dernière fois. Il sourit

« Pas mal pour un blessé »

« Merci Jokuro, je garderais juste le compliment »

« Où allons-nous donc ? »

« Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je retourne chez moi. Tu ne te souviens pas de cet endroit ? »

« Comment le pourrais-je, je n'étais pas éveillée à l'époque et je n'ai pas accès à tes souvenirs, juste à tes émotions »

« Alors tu vas pouvoir découvrir ma famille. »

Se disant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison, il se permit d'utiliser un peu de pression spirituelle pour ouvrir la porte. L'intérieur était en ordre. Des signes de vie étaient partout.

« Elle est toujours habitée »

-Mamie Shi, Papi Ki vous êtes là ?

Pas de réponse. S'approchant dans le salon, il vit qu'un canapé avait été installé devant une cheminée qui n'était pas là la dernière fois. Ne voulant pas poursuivre ses investigations plus loin, il prit place dans le canapé et attendit le retour de la famille qui habitait ce lieu et qu'il espérait être la sienne.

.

La journée avait été bonne pour le petit groupe. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le chemin en direction de la maison. Les conversations allaient bon train alors qu'ils entouraient de manière bienveillante leur ancêtre qui avait du mal à tenir le rythme.

-On mange quoi ce soir ?

-Aucune idée, mais j'ai fait les courses hier donc on devrait avoir de quoi faire.

Le vieil homme sortit une clé qu'il fit tourner dans la porte. Libérant le passage, il laissa passer ses enfants. Il les compta quand ils le dépassèrent, il avait gardé cette vieille habitude de l'époque alors qu'ils étaient tous trop grands pour faire cela. Comptant jusqu'à 4, il les suivit. Quand il posa un pied dans sa maison, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'air semblait plus lourd et les bruits de conversations habituelles n'emplissaient pas l'air. Intrigué, il rejoint ses enfants alignés sur le palier de la salle de vie parfaitement immobile. Alors que son champ de vision embrassait la pièce, il remarqua la grande silhouette en plein centre de celle-ci. Le noir ambiant ne laissait pas le loisir de deviner ses traits. Déglutissant, il lança d'une voix peu assurée :

-Qui êtes-vous ! Que faites-vous ici ?

La forme remua doucement.

-Je vais vous demander de partir si vos intentions sont mauvaises.

D'un coup, une boule de lumière d'un blanc pure apparut dans la main tournée vers le ciel de l'individu. Il resta sans voix. Un large sourire mit en lumière les dents blanches de son interlocuteur.

XXX

S'il s'attendait un peu à cela, il n'avait clairement pas anticipé le temps qui avait passé.

Au moment où il avait allumé la lumière et après quelques secondes de digestion, les 4 sur 6 anciennes têtes blondes se ruèrent sur lui. Déséquilibré par la force de la mêlé, il tomba au sol en riant. Oubliant sur le moment son dos qui venait de le lancer, il enserra cette masse grouillante de bras et de visages. D'un mouvement lent, papi Ki alluma les bougies alors qu'il était toujours recouvert de ses petits frères et petite sœur. N'y tenant plus, il se dégagea délicatement de leurs étreintes. Réajustant son Shikusho, il se tourna vers le vieil homme.

-Papi Ki.

-Max.

Ils n'eurent pas à parler plus longtemps, ils se donnèrent une accolade virile. L'ancien semblait très heureux et ému du retour de son plus grand enfant.

-Tu as l'air de tenir la forme, dit le soldat.

-Rien par rapport à toi ! Regard comme tu es devenu fort !

-Arrête un peu tu vas me faire rougir si tu continu, il se tortillait comme une pucelle.

-Trop tard, dit effrontément sa petite Azu.

Petite, le terme était relatif maintenant. Il les avait quitté il y a bien longtemps quand ils avaient entre 6 et 7 ans d'âge physique. Il en avait maintenant 15 et n'était clairement plus les chérubins auxquelles il apprenait à lire, écrire et compter. Passant de l'un à l'autre, il les observait sous toutes les coutures, les faisant rire de par son comportement. S'arrêtant devant Azu, il fut soufflé. Si tout dans son regard laissait paraître la petite tornade blonde qu'elle était avant, d'un point de vue physique elle était méconnaissable. Elle était une adolescente dans la fleur de l'âge avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme il le faisait avant.

-Heyy !

-Chut, on ne discute pas les ordres de son grand frère adoré.

-Présomptueux !

-Tu es si méchante, il lui fit la moue avant de rire.

-Je vais préparer le repas, déclara Ki.

-Une seconde grand père, je n'ai pas vu mamie Shi depuis mon retour alors que je pensais la trouver à la maison.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce. Les enfants, enfin adolescents avaient baissé les yeux.

-Ta grand-mère, ma femme, nous a quittés il y a de cela 3 ans Max.

Le shinigami venait de prendre un coup de massue en pierre de Seiki sur la tête. Sa vision se mit à tourner alors qu'un nouveau pique de douleur vint lui perforer le dos. Perdant l'équilibre, il posa une main sur le buffet présent proche de l'entrée du salon.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

-C'était un soir de Janvier. Nous étions en train de manger tous ensemble avant qu'Irène et Jean ne partent vivre chez leur conjoint respectif. Sa santé s'était fragilisée depuis quelque temps, mais personne ne pouvait anticiper ce qui se passerait. Au moment de débarrasser la table, elle s'était levée comme à son habitude. À peine avait-elle fait 3 pas qu'elle s'était écroulée. Fous d'inquiétude, nous nous sommes précipités à son secours. Elle était si blanche dans mes bras que nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Elle nous a rassurés, chacun notre tour en nous remerciant des deux siècles qu'elle avait passés ici haut. Les deux plus beaux siècles de sa vie. Elle nous témoigna une dernière fois son amour avant de fermer les yeux à tout jamais dans un sourire paisible. Son corps s'est alors dissous pour rejoindre l'air qui nous entoure. Nous l'avons enterré non loin des terrains que tu avais acheté. Elle adorait aller se balader dans ceux-ci.

Pendant son récit, il avait vu ses frères et unique sœur désormais commencer à pleurer. Il devait lui-même avoir les yeux qui rougissaient.

-J'aurais tellement voulu lui montrer que j'étais allé au bout, que j'étais devenu un Shinigami.

-Elle le savait n'en doute pas, il posa ses 2 mains sur ses épaules en le massant doucement. Elle voulait pour toi comme pour nous, une vie pleine de bonheur.

Il se força à ravaler ses larmes.

-Grand-mère à compléter le cycle des âmes, elle vit maintenant au paradis et auprès du roi des esprits.

Cela surprit sa famille, et en même temps, cela allégea un peu l'atmosphère. Après tout, c'était un Shinigami, il savait parfaitement ce qui se trouvait après la disparition d'une âme dans la Soul Society.

-J'irais lui rendre visite demain, reprit-il. Puis je vous demander de m'accueillir pour quelques jours ?

Un "bien sûr" sortie de plusieurs voix.

-Quand es-tu arrivé d'ailleurs ? Demanda Azu

-Il y a un peu près 2 heures.

-Tu dois être affamé, s'écria Ki. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine.

-Tu nous a pas dis ce que l'on avait au menu ce soir d'ailleurs, interpella le cadet.

-Ce sera poisson grillé légumes.

-Oh non !

-Je vais t'aider Grand père Ki.

-Non ! Tu te reposes, tu es notre invité.

-Oh non ! Je suis un membre de la famille.

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et le rejoint sac sous le bras dans la cuisine.

-Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête.

-Et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, il lui sourit, ouvrit le sac et en sortis 2 sachets précautionneusement emballés.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Ouvre je t'en prie, c'est pour nous ce soir.

Le vieil homme libéra le contenu posé sur le plan de travail.

-Non !

-Et si, de la viande que j'ai acheté sur la route, tout droit en provenance des élevages du 3e district.

Le repas fut des plus agréables. Max interrogea en détail sa famille sur leur situation. Comme il pouvait s'en douter, ils avaient tous trouvé un emploi socialement haut placé et avec la paye liée grâce à leur connaissance de l'écriture et du calcul. Le foyer ne manquait de rien mais les denrées alimentaires n'arrivaient pas toujours jusqu'à ce district, l'empêchant d'avoir tous les mets initialement trouvables.

-Et toi ? L'interrompit Azu.

-Oh tu sais, la vie d'un Shinigami est monotone, rien de particulier.

-Ça n'a pas été trop dur tes années d'études ?

-Et ta division elle est bien ?

-T'a des amis ?

-Une petite amie voire une femme ? Questionna papi Ki

-Papi ! S'exclamèrent les adolescents.

-Pas encore grand-père, je suis très occupé. Pour répondre aux questions, les études ont été très dures/ Je suis dans la 8e et j'ai de nombreux amis.

-Tu es combien dans ta division ?

-Je viens d'être promu 10e siège

-OHHH , et c'est bien ?

Décontenancé par le retournement soudain, il chercha un moyen d'expliquer cela facilement.

-C'est pas mal, disons que je suis le 10e Shinigami le plus fort de ma division pour faire simple.

Des yeux pleins d'admirations furent braqués sur lui.

-Tu nous montres ? Demanda Azu.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que vous vous sentiez mal à cause de cela.

-Mais comment on pourrait se sentir mal, tu es normal à ce que l'on voit. Son second frère avait parlé.

-Car je contrôle ma pression spirituelle, sinon vous ne vous sentiriez pas dans votre assiette en ma présence et cela m'embêterait.

-Moi je crois que ce que je vois !

-Raah les ados.

-Donne-leur un aperçu Max sinon ils ne voudront pas te lâcher.

-Tu es sur papi ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Très bien, mais je veux que tu ailles te mettre dans la cuisine, je ne veux pas altérer ta santé.

-Je peux encaisser ça mon garçon, tout va pour le mieux.

-Très bien, si tu le dis.

Se concentrant et fermant un œil, il se força à déverrouiller doucement sa pression spirituelle. Le but étant de ne laisser filtrer qu'une infime partie de son pouvoir pour ne pas écraser sa famille. L'air dû s'alourdir brusquement car tous ses frères furent plaqués contre la table, la tête dans le bois.

Papi Ki suait à grosse goutte. Il re-scella sa pression rapidement et des « ouf » de soulagement emplirent la pièce.

-Bien vous avez eu ce que vous souhaitiez, maintenant tout le monde au lit. Max ta chambre est restée la même. Tu trouveras ton futon dans l'armoire.

Il fit un bisou à tout le monde et suivit la troupe qui montait se coucher. Retrouvant son ancienne chambre lui fit bizarre. Il ressortit son futon et l'étendit. Cette action lui avait encore fait forcer sur son dos qui lui fit mal. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir se traiter. Toujours le Kosode attaché, il le laissa tomber en arrière, retenu par sa ceinture et pris le pot d'onguent. Se contorsionnant vainement, il ne parvint pas à atteindre le centre de son dos.

-Max tu sais je me demandais …

D'un geste rapide Azu était rentré dans sa chambre comme dans un moulin. Pris de cours il se débattit pour remettre son haut d'uniforme pour cacher sa blessure, mais il était trop tard.

-T'a quoi au dos ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Rien du tout. Tu voulais me demander ?

-Montre !

-Ce n'est rien je t'assure.

-Si tu ne me montres pas, je vais le dire à grand-père et aux autres, on va revenir en groupe et on va te forcer à nous montrer

Il était fait. Mieux valait elle que tout le monde. De plus il se souvenait que quand sa soeur avait une idée en tête elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

-Très bien… puisque tu es la tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

-Avec plaisir.

Il retira son Kosode complètement et lui tourna le dos. Un Hoquet de stupeur franchit les fines lèvres de sa sœur adoptive.

-Mais mais, comment tu as eu ça !

-Tu m'aides ou pas ?

-Oui oui, elle prit le pot, le fit se coucher sur le ventre sur son futon et commença à étaler le médicament.

-Ça vient de quoi ?

-J'étais en mission dans le monde des humains et je me suis fait griffer par un hollow.

-Presque découpé serait le terme plus exact tu ne crois pas ?

-On peut dire ça.

« Elle sait trouver les mots justes cette petite ! »

Une fois la tâche accomplie, Max se rassit et fit face sa sœur.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Oui je voulais savoir pourquoi personne n'a remarqué que lorsque tu as laissé sortir ton pouvoir, l'air c'était chargé en humidité ?

Il releva un sourcil

« Oh, intéressant. Il faut la tester ! »

« Hors de question ! »

« Ba pourquoi donc ? Elle est peut-être sensible à la pression »

« Ce qui ferait d'elle une aspirante Shinigami, ce que je refuse »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Dois je te rappeler comment nous avons failli finir à la fin de notre mission ? je ne veux pas que ce soit un jour Azu à ma place ! »

« Si son don est actif, tu n'auras d'autre choix que de la ramener au Sereitei pour son bien et pour celui de ta famille »

« Je sais »

« Alors tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois la tester comme on te l'a enseigné. »

« Fait ch… »

Perdu dans son dialogue intérieur, Max n'avait pas vu qu'irrésistiblement Azu approchait sa main de la garde de Jokuro qui reposait sur le futon. Elle voulait toucher un véritable Zanpakuto.

« Tu dois le faire »

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle quitte sa vie »

« RAAAAAAAAAAAA »

« Jokuro !»

Il sortit de sa transe et découvrit une Azu, roulée en boule secouée de petit frisson sur son futon, les doigts non loin de Jokuro.

-Oh non Azu !

Il attrapa sa sœur par l'épaule, celle-ci sursauta et se débattit. Étant plus fort qu'elle, il lui attrapa l'autre bras et la serra doucement contre lui. Elle était hystérique comme si la mort venait de la frôler. Ne relâchant pas son étreinte tout en parlant à voix basse pour la calmer, il parvint à la ramener à un état plus serein.

-Chut, c'est fini Azu, c'est fini … là.

-J'ai eu si peur Max, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure étouffé.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Je me suis fait attaquer par un monstre, ça avait le regard mauvais et, et, et des écailles partout. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester.

-Je sais, c'est fini . Elle ne te fera plus de mal.

-Elle, tu connais cette chose …

« Qui est ce qu'elle traite de chose ! ! ! »

« Jokuro ! »

«Oui bon ça va je sais, je suis désolé mais tu connais la règle, on ne touche pas au Zanpakuto qui n'est pas le sien »

« Elle n'en savait rien allons »

« Mais c'est inné chez nous, nous n'y pouvons rien »

-Max ?

-Oui je connais ce que tu as vu. Il s'agit de la forme primaire de mon Zanpakuto. Elle s'appelle Jokuro et tu lui as fait au moins aussi peur qu'à toi je te l'assure.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, juste pour éviter tout souci, la prochaine fois demande-moi avant d'accord ? Et de manière générale ne touche jamais à un Zanpakuto qui n'est pas le tien. Ça finit rarement bien.

-Compris, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire désolé.

-Bonne fille, il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux ce qui la fit rire.

-Tu sais Azu, vu que tu es la et que nous sommes seuls, j'aurais besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce que tu dis avoir ressenti, l'humidité dans l'air …

-Oui ?

-Normalement, une âme ordinaire ne devrait pas être capable de faire la différence.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, et donc j'aimerais te tester, pour être sûr que tu ne sois pas en capacité de développer des talents qui ferait de toi une recrue possible pour le gotei.

-Moi devenir une Shinigamie ?

-C'est juste un test !

-Ce serait super, je pourrais aller avec toi !

Max se pinça les lèvres, il voulait tout sauf sa pour sa petite sœur chérie. Elle était bien ici dans la vie paisible qu'elle menait avec ses frères et son grand-père. Pourquoi vouloir bousculer cela ?

-Lors de mon entrée à l'académie et plus tard, on m'a appris comment reconnaître un « potentiel soldat ». Pour vérifier cela c'est très simple. Tu vas devoir créer une boule lumineuse de la taille d'une orange avec ta force spirituelle. Tu procèdes comme ceci. Il ouvrit la main vers le ciel et dit doucement « Raiko ». Une sphère de lumière pure apparut dans sa paume, flottant doucement à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

-Ok à moi d'essayer.

-Doucement Azu, tu dois d'abord te concentrer. Ressentir l'afflux de pression dans ton corps, la façonner comme pour lui donner la forme que tu souhaites puis après et seulement en dernière étape, tu prononces le mot de pouvoir.

-D'accord.

Assise sur les genoux, elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Max était à l'affût, toute perception dehors pour essayer de capter une émanation inhabituelle venant de sa sœur. Doucement, elle tendit d'avant-bras droit, paume vers le haut. Le 10e siège n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait pas voir apparaître la forme lumineuse.

-Raiko !

Max souffla de soulagement. Rien ne s'était produit. Pas la moindre lumière. Pas le moindre changement dans le flux du Reiatsu. Rien.

-Oh.

-Ce n'est pas grave Azu. Tu es très bien comme tu es.

-Mais … mais, je voulais venir avec toi moi.

-Je sais bien, mais tu aurais dû dire au revoir pendant plus de 6 ans à papi et à tes frères.

-Oui mais …

-De plus, rien ne dit que tu aurais réussi l'examen, ni même avoir la même division que moi. C'est pour le mieux crois-moi.

-Si tu le dis. Je suis crevée. Bonne nuit. Elle semblait un peu peinée.

-Bonne nuit Azu. On se voit demain à la sortie de ton travail.

-Je ne travaille pas demain après-midi.

\- Alors à midi.

Elle quitta la pièce.

Se déshabillant, il passa pour la première fois depuis des années, le t-shirt de son arrivée en se monde. Il l'avait toujours gardé et c'était devenu son haut pour la nuit. Dans le même temps, il passa une souple Hakama sobre d'un ton bleu nuit. Fin prêt, il se blottit dans son futon sur le côté pour ne pas solliciter les tissus de son dos en reconstruction. Fermant les yeux, au milieu de son grand lit, il allait sombrer dans une bien heureuse inconscience quand des coups furtifs résonnèrent contre sa porte.

Se relevant doucement, il empoigna Jokuro par habitude. Il ouvrit doucement la porte qui laissa percevoir 2 yeux bleus perçants dans le noir.

-Azu ? Un souci ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je vois les yeux de ton Zanpakuto qui se rapproche dans mes rêves.

-Oh.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? Comme il nous arrivait de le faire avant ?

-Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop vieille pour ces choses-là ? Dit-il en souriant.

Elle fit non de la tête, le regard suppliant.

« C'est normal que ça l'ait secouée, laisse-la dormir avec toi, ça lui fera plaisir et je serais en mesure de pouvoir influer sur sa psyché pour bloquer mes images rémanentes »

« Quelle Vouivre poule tu fais »

« Ne dis pas des bêtises pareilles, je me sens juste un peu coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé. De plus c'est une personne qui compte pour toi et donc elle compte pour moi »

Ne rebondissant pas devant la douce déclaration de son arme, il lui fit signe de rentrer.

La jeune adolescente sourie puis pris place sans plus de cérémonie dans le futon. Déposant Jokuro aux dessus de leurs têtes, il ne put faire un geste avant que sa sœur adoptive ne se blottisse dans ses bras en lui tournant le dos. Lui caressant doucement le haut de crâne, elle s'endormit rapidement.

-Fais de beaux rêves Azu. Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Alors dites moi tout ? un retour au Rukongai pour un petit moment ça vous dit ? On me dit ça en review promit je ne mort pas, regardez Cheshire va bien ;).

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, le dimanche peut être ou alors le lundi. Stay focus ! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour bonsoir ames de la Soul Society

Je vous poste avec un peu d'avance votre chapitre. Je vous remercie pour les 700 vues que l'on a dépassé. ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Et ce qui compte aussi c'est les reviews et leurs réponses:

-Cheschire: Merci pour ta review et tes compliments très chère. La suite au rukongai continue mais pas que ... je te laisse en prendre connaissance.

Un énorme merci à ma beta pandora pour son travail toujours si éclairé.

La suite c'est tout de suite.

* * *

Chapitre 19

"Créer c'est ne pas mourir " G . Choquette

Le lendemain fut une journée des plus agréables. Le matin, il partit faire ses hommages à la tombe de sa grand-mère. La remerciant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et lui promettant qu'il se reverrait un jour. Se relevant, il avait senti la présence d'Azu qui approchait dans son dos.

-Bonjour, le travail s'est bien passé ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Bonjour grand frère, oui pour tout. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir laissé de mot, mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Bien, si nous allions voir ce que tu voulais me montrer.

-Tu vas voir cela à un peu changé.

-J'ai hâte de voir cela.

Déposant un baiser dans sa main, il la posa sur la petite tombe et suivit sa sœur.

-Tu te souviens avoir planté des plants de café avant ton départ ?

-Oui tout à fait.

-Et bien nous avons un peu poursuivi ton œuvre.

Débouchant du district, il tomba les yeux grands ouverts sur ses terres. Il les avait laissé en semi friche avec juste un ou deux caféiers qui peinaient à prendre racine. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Devant lui s'étendait une série de champs entourés de clôtures impeccables. 3 longues rangées d'arbustes parfaitement alignés s'épanouissaient. Plus loin, il vit 2 entrepôts de taille moyenne et/ou le cadet travaillait.

-Incroyable… mais pourquoi donc ?

-Quand tu es parti, papi a gardé l'habitude de boire son café le matin et le midi. Nous ne voulions pas le priver de son plaisir alors nous avons suivis les instructions de production que tu avais laissée dans ton calepin et nous nous sommes mis à la tâche.

-Tout cela c'est pour grand-père ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Disons que les bénéfices de ta boisson ont attiré de plus en plus l'intérêt des autorités qui voyaient un moyen de donner un coup de fouet à leurs employés. Nous avons ainsi décroché des commandes de plus en plus importantes et de file en aiguille nous voilà.

Durant son exposé, ils avaient avancé vers les entrepôts.

-Impressionnant. Vous y travaillez tous ?

-À tour de rôle en fonction de nos disponibilités pour le moment. Mais cela passionne Ben et moi-même alors nous plus particulièrement. Le souci est que nous peinons à trouver des cafetières et de quoi transformer plus efficacement les grains.

-J'ai la solution et je sais comment nous allons procéder si tu le souhaites.

C'est ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il expliqua ses découvertes du monde des humains dans le domaine, donna le sac de café qu'il avait pris pour lancer une nouvelle production et pris note qu'il devait parler avec Renji pour organiser un deal avec Urahara. Il avait d'ailleurs fait cadeau à la famille de son ancienne cafetière qui dépassait de loin le niveau de technologie utilisée dans le district. C'est dans cette ambiance entre retrouvailles, détente et travail dans la plantation que sa permission prit fin. Le dimanche en début d'après-midi, il était devant la porte du logis familial, un lourd sac de café de la production familiale sur les épaules. Il fit ses au revoir à sa famille pour la deuxième fois.

-Reviens nous voir plus rapidement que la dernière fois mon garçon.

-J'essaierais, je ne te promets rien grand père, tu sais la situation au Seireitei est particulièrement complexe en ce moment.

-Fait de ton mieux d'accord.

-Promis.

-Tu repars déjà ?

-Je reviendrais vite, il serra dans ses bras sa sœur et lui ébouriffât les cheveux.

-Et vous 3 faites attention à vous d'accord ? Il avait regardé ses frères.

-Tu peux compter sur nous !

-Alors à bientôt.

Il disparut en shunpo en direction du Sereitei.

Les 2 semaines qui suivirent furent des plus calmes. Il alternait entre ses responsabilités de 10e siège, de coordinateur des 9 et 3e division ainsi que son entraînement personnel. Il avait dans ce laps de temps revu ses amis de promotion en particulier Zumo, Tetsu et Riruka qui était d'ailleurs devenu 20e siège de la 10e division. Ces 3 la n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce et les revoir aussi innocent lui fit le plus grand bien. Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de revoir Kando qui était à la 12e. 3 jours après son retour de son district, il avait reçu une convocation de Renji qui les réunissait… dans un bar pour fêter leur retour au bercail. La soirée fut bonne bien que l'absence de Kando pesait sur leurs esprits. Max avait d'ailleurs profité de ce moment pour lui demander un moyen de communiquer avec Urahara. Chose qu'il avait reçu rapidement de la part du rouge. Il avait vu avec l'homme au bob pour faire équiper un des entrepôts de sa famille de tout le nécessaire pour pouvoir produire un café de qualité ainsi qu'un stock de cafetières basique en fonte et une vraie cafetière pour leur logis. Il avait payé une facture salée, mais cela valait de coup et contribuerais à pérenniser sa famille.

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle semaine commença. Ce lundi était spécial, c'était sa 2e participation à la réunion des sièges. Arrivant pile à l'heure, il prit place dans son nouveau siège et attendit l'arrivée des 3-4 et 5e sièges. Observant l'assistance, il remarqua que les sièges 15 à 20 étaient dorénavant tous remplis et pas par des anciens comme avant. De plus en plus de « jeunes » souhaitaient prendre une place dans le circuit décisionnel de leur division. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut de voir son ami Izuko sur le siège du 15 siège ! Se levant pour avoir des explications, il s'approcha

-Bah alors petit cachottier, tu t'étais bien gardé de me dire que tu avais pris du galon.

Il lui fit un sourire malicieux.

-J'ai juste demandé au 20e siège son sentiment et gagné quelques combats.

-Mais tu as ton shikai alors !

-Eh oui

-Puis je demander le nom de ton arme ? Sans être indiscret.

-Pour toi je veux bien une « exception », il cligna de l'œil.

« Might »

-Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de demander son effet, je veux garder la surprise.

-Bonjour à tous, à vos places. Une voix forte venait de rentrer dans la pièce en hurlant cet ordre.

-J'avais oublié ce problème.

Les plus hauts gradés venaient de rentrer dans la salle de réunion, le 3e siège Enjoji en tête.

S'asseyant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Tiens, mais c'est ta victime favorite qui est de retour »

« On dirait bien, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit très heureux de me voir »

« Tu devrais lui remettre un coup de pression… »

Il sourit doucement. D'un regard noir, il se tourna vers lui.

-En tant que 3e siège, je déclare cette réunion ouverte. En préambule et bien que cela me coûte, je vous annonce la promotion suite à la retraite et au décès de vieillesse du 11 et 12e siège. La promotion pour acte de bravoure du 13 siège Risekime au poste de 10e siège. Le 10e siège précédent ayant demandé une mutation interdivision.

Des applaudissements polis marquèrent la fin de la tirade.

-Bien, passons à l'ordre du jour…

La réunion se déroula sans soucis pour les autres gradés. Max reçu à 5 reprises des pics lancés par le 3e siège qui abusait outrageusement de sa position. Le 4e siège avait bien essayé de la raisonner, ce gros balourd n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. C'est donc rincé émotionnellement qu'il prit la direction de ses quartiers. En sortant de la salle, il se fit alpaguer par le 4e alors qu'il discutait avec Izuko et le 20e.

-Risekime !

-4 e siège Irozume, en quoi puis je vous aider ?

-Je tenais juste à te présenter mes excuses pour le comportement de notre supérieur.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute.

-Je sais, mais je voulais que tu saches que je ne partage pas son avis et que ta hiérarchie reconnaît ton dévouement.

-Je vous remercie…, il ne savait pas trop ou se mettre.

-C'est normal à plus tard.

Il partit

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Izuko

Il comprit aisément que son ami ne parlait pas de cette discussion.

-Accélérer vers mon objectif.

XXX

1 an était passé depuis la fin de sa mission dans le monde des humains. La pression exercée par Aizen montait crescendo. Des capitaines étaient partis dans le monde des humains pour combattre de plus en plus d'hollow spéciaux. Le nombre de ceux-ci ne cessait de croître dans les districts le tout dans une ambiance anxiogène. Le capitaine Ukitake avait achevé de découvrir la finalité des machinations de l'ennemi. L'Ajuchas qu'il avait tué ne lui avait pas tout révélé ou celui-ci n'en savait rien. Aizen voulait Loken, la clé du roi, pour pouvoir le défier. Soufflant, il se tenait en plein centre du terrain d'entraînement principal. Ses hommes, ou plutôt ses camarades l'applaudissaient. Tous non ! Seul le 3e siège Enjoji avait le regard noir et les joues rouges de colère. Comment lui en vouloir, après tout son bras droit gisait à ses pieds, le visage tuméfié et le corps recouvert d'eau bouillante. Durant les mois écoulés, il avait pris doucement de l'avancement au sein de sa division. Respectant toujours les anciens qui c'étaient dressés devant lui, il les avait envoyés doucement hors combat afin d'asseoir sa légitimité, mais surtout de ne pas les froisser. Il préférait les avoirs de son côté de même que ses hommes. Avec l'échec de son abruti de 5e siège qui était son lieutenant et qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le défier de front en plein milieu de l'entraînement matinal, il avait presque son objectif en vue tout en isolant l'ingérable 3e siège. En hauteur de sa fenêtre, le Capitaine Kyoraku souriait.

Retournant à son bureau après avoir séché ses cheveux, il tira une lettre portant le seau d'Azu. Celle-ci lui écrivait souvent. Il était passé les voir 2 fois depuis leurs dernières rencontres. Urahara avait fait des merveilles (et encore heureux pour le prix que j'ai payé avec mes économies) La production de la famille avait plus que doublé et Azu, Ben ainsi que Papi Ki y travaillaient à plein temps désormais. La culture du goût du café se répandait doucement dans le 50e district. Décachetant le seau en forme de R stylisé entouré d'un cercle doré, il commença à lire.

Elle lui annonçait le bon développement de la fabrique Rise et qu'elle espérait le voir très bientôt.

Lui répondant, il cacheta avec le même seau, un cadeau de son deuxième frère qui avait atteint le poste de coordinateur du 50e district. Une fois son travail effectué et après avoir passé la journée avec Shuhei et Izuru, il fit un détour pour aller chercher sa vice-capitaine pour son entraînement de Kido.

-Bonsoir Max, la journée a été bonne à ce que j'ai pu voir passer.

-Excellente, merci Nanao. Tu es prête ?

-Toujours pour te montrer que je reste meilleure que toi !

-Si tu le prends comme ça.

Il lui fit un sourire et parti en courant en direction du terrain nord.

.

Tout aurait très bien pu tourner comme cela indéfiniment. Sauf qu'un homme en avait décidé autrement.

Un midi, il fut convoqué avec Nanao ainsi que le 3 et 4e siège dans le bureau du capitaine Kyroaku.

-Bonjour à tous. L'homme de belle stature était assis à son bureau, coudes repliés et doigts entrecroisés. Son ton était grave. Sa lieutenante était debout à ses côtés avec son brassard de lieutenante..

-Bonjour capitaine Kyoraku, répondirent en saluant les 3 gradés lui faisant face.

-Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes en guerre. Le moment est venu. Les capitaines respectifs de la 6e, 11e, et 12e division sont partis en avant-garde pour porter assistance au shinigami suppléant Ichigo Kurosaki dans le Hueco mundo. L'ennemi est en marche pour Karakura. Nous ne pouvons lui laisser l'opportunité de mettre son plan à exécution. Il a donc été décidé que tous les vices capitaines et capitaines restants partiraient en fin d'après-midi pour le monde des humains. La guerre au sommet commencera demain selon les calculs de la 12e et les renseignements de la 2e.

-Bien compris, hurla le 3e siège

Il reçut 3 regards excédés.

-Quels sont vos ordres capitaine ? Demanda Irozume.

-La 8e comme toutes les divisions de la cours sera en défense du Sereitei pendant toute l'opération. Nous n'excluons pas une attaque. Il a donc été décidé que dès demain matin, tous les soldats seraient en alerte maximale pour faire face à une menace extérieure. Les tours de garde seront quadruplés. La défense sera supervisée par le vice-capitaine Sasakibe de la 1ere division. Tous les 3e sièges seront sous ses ordres directs et tous les officiers jusqu'au 5e rang seront susceptible de recevoir des ordres via kido de communication. Notre division sera en charge de la défense du 3e cercle. Le premier cercle, le plus central étant protégé par les brigades spéciales de la 2e et de la 6e.

Il égrena ainsi les affectations des divisions.

-Excusez-moi Capitaine Kyoraku, mais la défense du 3e cercle au côté de la 5e me semble difficile, notre division est peu nombreuse par rapport à la 11e par exemple et la 5e à perdu beaucoup de son effectif suite à la défection de leur capitaine. De plus nous avons dans notre périmètre l'académie.

-J'ai fait les mêmes observations au capitaine commandant, mais il n'a pas voulu les considérer.

-Nous ferons notre devoir capitaine, pas d'inquiétude, le coupa le 3e siège.

-Votre mission sera donc la défense du Seireitei et de votre front. Je compte sur vous pour que votre collaboration porte nos hommes. Je vous laisserais faire vos groupes de combat.

Sur ce il les congédia.

De retour dans son bureau, il se remit sur ces dossiers tout en discutant avec Jokuro sur la journée du lendemain quand son capitaine entra dans son bureau.

-Mon capitaine ?

-Max, je voulais te voir au sujet de demain.

-Un café avant que nous commencions ?

-Je n'ai jamais goûté ton étrange boisson alors que tu me la proposes souvent, c'est le moment d'essayer au vu de ce qui se profile.

Jouant avec sa machine, il déposa la tasse fumante devant son supérieur et s'assit à son tour. Portant le breuvage à ses lèvres, il sursauta. Tirant un peu la tête, il attrapa un morceau de sucre et se remit à boire. Son visage se détendit et un soupir en sortit

-Excellent, je me sens plus énergique.

-C'est une des principales vertus du café. Je suis content qu'il vous plaise.

-Pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais entendu parler ailleurs que dans ton bureau ?

-C'est une boisson assez profane pour le moment.

-Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

-Nous la développons avec l'aide de ma famille.

L'homme se tint la barbe.

-Je ne connais rien qui l'en empêche dans le code de l'armée.

-Ouf c'était une de mes craintes.

-Tu as de la famille alors ?

-Oui, lors de mon arrivé dans ce monde j'ai été recueilli par un couple très gentil avec déjà 6 enfants en bas âges. Depuis ils ont bien grandis et nous développons cette activité dans le district 50 d'où je viens. Mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas venu pour cela bien que cette conversation soit des plus plaisante.

-Non en effet, c'est au sujet de demain. J'aimerais, au vu de tes connaissances sur l'ennemi, que tu échafaudes une stratégie visant à pallier notre sous-nombre.

-C'est un grand honneur mon capitaine.

-Ce plan pour qu'il soit accepté par tous, je le présenterais a la division ce soir. Pour que tout le monde adhère, vois-tu un inconvénient à ce que je m'approprie sa conception ?

-Non du tout, je vous l'aurais proposé de toute façon. Nous savons tous les 2 le comportement qu'aurait adopté le 3e siège si cela venait de moi.

Il acquiesça.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain alors que toute la division était dans une attente étouffante à vous prendre à la gorge, la première cloche d'alerte sonna.

Se déplaçant d'un seul homme et comme il était convenu, la division prit une position fixe à mi-chemin entre 2 points stratégiques à défendre. Max avait parié que l'ennemi comme lors de son assaut durant sa mission à Karakura profiterait de son nombre écrasant pour noyer la Soul Society sous des vagues incessantes de hollow. Sur une esplanade plane de dalle grise qui s'étendait devant eux. La tension était palpable et certains hommes avaient les genoux qui tremblaient. Regroupé en conciliabule, lui-même le 3e et 4e siège discutaient à voix basse devant les hommes alignés.

-Selon les informations transmises par le dernier rapport de la 2e, une centaine de hollows seraient en approche de notre position, dit Irozume.

-La bonne nouvelle c'est que nous sommes 6 fois plus nombreux qu'eux, ça va être du gâteau, jubila Enjoji.

Max était resté muet, il n'aimait pas cela. Pourquoi seulement 100 hollows quand on avait l'embarras du nombre avec tout ce qui peuplait le hueco mundo. Notant l'arrivée d'une bande noire à l'horizon, sûrement appâté par la masse de pression spirituelle que représentaient les membres de la 8e, les premiers hollow apparurent.

-En position tas de lopette et plus vite que ça ! Hurla le 3e siège.

Comme planifié, la division brisa la ligne en 3 points composés d'une cinquantaine de soldats formant une pointe triangulaire. 3 lances furent ainsi formées composée en leur point le plus en avant du 3e 4e et 6e siège. Max était en hauteur, relégué en charge des équipes de Kido. C'était une décision de son imbécile de supérieur. Lorsque les ennemis ne furent plus qu'à 50 mètres, Max épaulé du 13e siège Izuko donna l'ordre. « Feu ! »

70 voix à l'unisson incantèrent « Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! 31e technique de destruction boulet rouge ! » Les sorts partirent en cloches par-dessous les lignes shinigamis et vinrent exploser au milieu des hollows, apportant le feu et le sang dans leurs rangs déjà peu organisés. Les survivants accélèrent, mais furent découpés sans pitié par le reste de la division. Aucun blessé n'était à déplorer.

Des cris de victoires retentir alors que les hommes hurlaient leur ferveur devant leur réussite parfaite sur cette première bataille. Un messager apparu à ses côtés.

« Un message du vice-capitaine Sasakibe, toutes les forces ennemis ont été vaincu pour le moment, qu'en est-il de votre côté. »

-Situation sous contrôle, tous les adversaires ont été éliminés et aucune perte n'est à déclarer.

-Bien reçu, il disparut.

-Je te sens stressé Max, un souci ? Izuko avait parlé dans son dos pendant qu'il cherchait la faille dans ses anticipations

-Ce n'est pas normal Izu, ça n'a pas de sens d'envoyer si peu de hollow.

-Tu trouves que c'était peu ?

-Je dis juste que nous avions plus d'ennemis durant la mission de Karakura.

Retournant au sol auprès de ses soldats, il commença à faire de tour de ceux-ci pour leur demander leur état d'esprit et de fatigue. Jouant son rôle de gradé proche de ses hommes. 30 minutes passèrent ainsi sans mouvement particulier. La division s'était un peu éparpillée pour se détendre les muscles.

« Ils sont la Maître, prépare-toi ! »

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout »

Au moment où il avait fini sa phrase, les cieux de la Soul Society se tordirent, se fissurant en d'immenses fractures noires ou des doigts blancs gigantesques étiraient de plus en plus les parois.

-En position ! Hurla Max alors que les hommes restaient figés devant ce spectacle d'horreur.

Une série de cris horribles poussés par les menos grande remplirent le Sereitei, faisant trembler les hommes et les bâtiments sous leurs puissances combinées. Dans le même temps, une véritable marée de hollows émergea des failles. Telle une masse grouillante de crocs, serres, masses et tout autres outils pouvant semer la mort et la destruction, un mur de hollow fonça sur eux à pleine vitesse. Max ordonna le feu à volonté de son escadron alors que les adversaires allaient entrer en contact avec les lignes formées par sa division. Mais avant que celles-ci se rencontrent, ils s'écartèrent brusquement. Ne comprenant pas cette stratégie, son regard se posa sur le ciel. Ayant assez écarté la toile de leur dimension, 3 menos avaient orienté leurs têtes dans leur direction, bouche grande ouverte.

-Oh merde

3 ceros se matérialisèrent, boule d'un rouge sanguin tournant paresseusement au milieu d'une mâchoire béante.

-Dispersez-vous ! Hurla-t-il en filant vers le sol.

«Mur solide fait de vent, protecteur des défenseurs… »

Les ceros grossissaient encore

« …palissade des vivants … »

Les monstres tirèrent

« ….que rien ne franchisse la défense divine, 81e technique d'immobilisation : Coupure dans l'espace ». Il avait étendu les mains vers l'avant.

Au moment où il toucha le sol, son sort se matérialisa et crissa sous la force de l'attaque ennemie. Les hommes hurlèrent. À genoux dans une poussière blanche, Max était essoufflé. Il ne voyait rien à 1 mètre devant lui. Se relevant doucement en relâchant son sort, il sursauta quand on lui attrapa l'épaule. Sabre levé, il avait failli décapiter son ami qui était suivi des hommes sous ses ordres.

-C'est moi !

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Non et nos camarades directs non plus, merci.

-Où sont les autres ?

-On n'en sait rien, ils sont toujours dans la fumée.

Comme pour accomplir sa volonté, un vent de pression spirituelle balaya le terrain. La vision était cauchemardesque. Les dalles grises d'ordinaire si propre étaient colorées d'éclaboussure rouge, des membres sectionnés jonchaient le sol et les cris des agonisants s'élevèrent. 3 grandes traînées avaient laissé des cratères fumants emplis des malheureux qui n'avait pas pu se protéger ou esquiver l'assaut. Voyant que les attaques étaient destinées aux dents de leur formation, il courut en direction de celle du 4e siège. Au-devant du cratère se dressait fièrement Enroku Irozume, l'assaut avait été stoppé net par son gradé. Ses hommes légèrement sonnés étaient au sol derrière lui.

-Relevez-vous soldat ! Hurla-t-il pendant qu'il les dépassait.

S'arrêtant proche de son supérieur, il ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Certes son collègue était debout, mais la moitié de son torse, de son visage et de son haut du corps en générale avait été soufflé par l'assaut. La plaie avait été cautérisée par la chaleur du cero. L'œil dans le vague, il était fixé vers le lointain. Son zanpakuto dans sa main restante était en miette à ses pieds.

-4e …

À ses mots, le corps bascula sur le dos, offrant au monde la vision de ce qui restait de l'homme d'honneur qu'il était. Détournant les yeux, il vit une silhouette imposante se relever non loin.

-3e siège Enjoji ! Hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui. Un air hagard sur le visage.

-Quels sont vos ordres ? Max ne savait plus trop quoi faire devant ce carnage. Il avait demandé à Izuko une estimation des pertes.

-Les ordres ?

-Max, 3e siège, Izuko venait de revenir.

-Je t'écoute.

-Après estimation auprès des sections, nous aurions perdu près de 90 soldats et 150 autres ne sont plus en capacité de ce battre.

-C'est une catastrophe.

-Je, je dois vous laisser, j'ai reçu un ordre prioritaire, le ton du colosse n'était pas du tout assuré. Vous prenez la direction des opérations 5e siège. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que peur.

Et sans coup férir, il commença à courir.

-3, 3e siège attendez !

Il l'attrapa par le col et le tourna vers lui.

-La division a besoin de vous maintenant !

-Si nous restons, nous allons nous faire massacrer, et je refuse de mourir. Il se dégagea en le poussant et partit. Les 2 soldats étaient ahuris. Mais ils ne purent le rattraper, car les hollows venaient de passer à l'attaque.

-Que fait-on Max ?! Izuko était paniqué.

-Je … je …

Il devait trouver une solution sinon lui, son ami et sa division ne seraient bientôt qu'un souvenir peu glorieux pour la Soul Society doublé d'un nom sur une tombe.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) !

N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour bonsoir amis de bleach

La suite de votre histoire est là, petit décalage sur la sortie au lundi. Je vous ai fait languir mes excuses les plus plates.

Nous avons dépassé les 750 vues, vous êtes parfait. Venez fêter en review. En parlant de review

 **Chelshire** : Merci de ta présence en review cela me fait chaud au coeur à chaque fois. Tu fais bien de fulminer pour les cliffhangers, mais c'est mon péché mignon j'y peux rien ;). Oui le 4e siège a laisser un grand vide quand j'ai écris se passage, mais c'est une fin honorable pour un soldat honorable. Pour ce qui est des missions spéciales, je te laisse voir avec le capitaine commandant perso je lui demanderais pas ;)

Comme d'habitude un immense merci à ma Beta pandora pour son travail toujours si précis et précieux.

Je lance l'histoire... TOP

* * *

Chapitre 20

 _" Toutes les déceptions de pensée et d'espérance, tout cela est secondaire. Le seul malheur irréparable c'est la mort de ceux qu'on aime" R. Rolland_

.

« Calme-toi Max, redevient maître de toi-même ! Il reçut une claque mentale de son arme. »

« Oui, tu as raison »

-Izuko suis moi.

Ils retrouvèrent le gros de la division en pack compact résistant aux assauts des monstres. Tuant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour se faire un passage, Max incanta pour la dernière fois la 81 technique d'immobilisation pour leur donner un répit.

-Soldats écoutez-moi, hurla-t-il. Le silence se fit au milieu du cercle transparent empêchant les abominations de les atteindre. L'ennemi nous frappe durement. Nous ne pouvons rester sur le plan initial du fait des gillians qui nous atomiseraient dans la seconde. Vous allez donc vous déplacer en duo et utiliser votre shunpo. Vous devez forcer les duels et surtout rester mobile pour ne pas servir de cible à nos ennemis. Étendez le front et surtout. Tous se penchèrent vers lui. Battez-vous avec honneur pour la gloire du gotei !

À ces mots, les hommes crièrent leur assentiment.

-Je vais vous ouvrir un passage.

« Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort, Jokuro ! » Ses 2 lames apparurent.

Il relâcha son kido et dans le même temps hurla « Taki no kyūkei » tout en écartant ses lames. Un fin jet d'eau sous haute pression s'élança vers les ennemis en se décalant pour suivre ses armes, découpant tout sur leurs passages. Des dizaines de hollows furent sectionnés en 2 avant même d'avoir compris.

-DISPERSION !

Comme un seul homme, la 8e se porta au-devant de l'ennemi, tranchant dans le sillage de son attaque. Détournant les yeux du champ de bataille, il se tourna vers les 3 immenses créatures qui voulaient pénétrer dans leur monde. Criant en même temps que son Zanpakuto, il se rua dans les airs à leur contact. Il esquiva un tir d'un des visages qui se perdit dans les murs blancs du Sereitei en l'explosant au passage. Contrant un petit cero de l'autre en le tranchant avec Jokuro et porta un coup de Wakizashi dans le masque du 3e. Souriant, il le perdit bien vite quand il dû shunpoté pour esquiver un nouveau rayon carmin. Observant de plus près, son attaque avait à peine égratigné la dure carapace blanche du Menos.

« Si je ne peux les tuer, je peux au moins attirer leur attention et ainsi éviter qu'ils ne tirent sur mes hommes »

« Faisons de notre mieux alors mon maître »

Tranchant un hollow qui pensait pouvoir le surprendre par-derrière, il esquiva un nouveau cero. La séance de tire au 5e siège dura pendant une bonne heure, mais plus le temps passait et plus le nombre de hollow qui sortait des failles était important. Max avait au moins réussi à éviter au menos de passer dans leur dimension. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de toutes les divisions. L'un deux avait franchi le périmètre nord et détruisait les infrastructures avec ses pas de géant. Trouvant refuge derrière un mur, il reçut un message de Sasakibe.

« À toutes les divisions rapport de situation ! » fut hurlé dans sa tête

-Ici le 5e siège Risekime de la 8e, les soldats combattent actuellement les hollows sur le sol. Je suis en train de retenir les menos en les distrayant. Nous devons fermer les failles Vice capitaine sinon nous serons submergés.

-La 12e travaille sur cet aspect, ils sont proches d'avoir trouvé la solution. Tenez bon encore un peu.

-Bien reçu.

La connexion se rompit. Sentant une vague d'énergie approchée, il fit un bon hors de sa cachette avant que celle-ci ne soit atomisée. Se reportant au contact, il envoya ad patres 3 hollows qui lui bloquaient la route. Se retrouvant devant les gueules béantes de leur problème majeur, il décida qu'il était temps d'attaquer. Compressant son reiatsu dans ses lames et lui imprimant un mouvement circulaire, il fonça sur la gueule ouverte du menos centrale. Plus sa pression augmentait et plus le cero qui l'attendait enflait. Arrivé en face de celui-ci, il hurla « Taki no kyūkei » accompagné d'un geste vertical. La lame d'eau qui était sortie de son arme vint percuter le visage béant. La suite surprit Max. Le cero explosa, mais il était bien trop proche de son créateur et de ses 2 comparses. L'attaque percuta de plein fouet les 3 menos qui se bousculèrent. Le 5e siège vit clairement les particules de masques voler dans la brèche. Mais avant d'avoir pu voir plus en avant, l'onde de choc le frappa et il fut éjecté en direction du bâtiment le plus proche, l'académie des arts spirituels dont il défonça le toit. Immobile au milieu des décombres, il observa par le trou ainsi formé le ciel, il vit les longs doigts des hollows refermer la déchirure du ciel suite aux dégâts subits. Endolori de partout, il se releva avec peine. Selon les instructions données, les élèves vivants en internat devaient avoir été évacués ainsi personne ne devait se trouver dans l'enceinte de l'académie mis à part les professeurs, et encore. Jugeant bon de ne pas s'exposer plus il avança doucement tout en reformant ses réserves de pression spirituelle et en reprenant son souffle. Il prit donc le chemin de la sortie. Déambulant au milieu des couloirs déserts, il s'immobilisa suite à un bruit de casse dans une salle 2 portes devant lui. S'accroupissant, il jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Un hollow de grande taille était en train de retourner toute la salle, sa voix écœurante débitant irrémédiablement la même rengaine. « Mais ou es-tu délicieuse petite âme » Ne pouvant décemment pas laisser ce type de monstre dans l'académie, il éteignit sa pression spirituelle et avança en silence dans le dos de son adversaire. Une fois à porter, il retira son camouflage et dit d'un ton froid :

-C'est moi que tu cherches ?

L'âme damnée se retourna rapidement, le regard surpris derrière son masque riant et son 2 mètres de hauteur. D'un mouvement rapide, son Zanpakuto décrivit une courbe assassine qui fit sauter la boîte crânienne du cou. Le hollow disparu dans un cri d'agonie. Alors qu'il allait franchir le pas de porte, une dizaine de cris retentirent comme autant de sonneries d'alarmes, mais aussi de désir de vengeance. Soupirant, il se tourna vers les yeux jaunes incandescents des congénères du mort qui lui faisait face dans l'étroit couloir . Jokuro hurla de défis dans son crâne et las il fit tourner son zanpakuto « Chimeishō ».

XXX

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais la moi !

Ah oui c'est vrai, elle s'en souvenait à la lumière de sa situation peu enviable. Quand on lui avait annoncé hier l'ordre formel de ne pas se rendre à l'académie suite à l'attaque imminente sur la Soul Society. Elle n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de devenir membre des 13 divisions si elle ne pouvait pas prendre une part active dans sa défense en moment de crise. C'était leur responsabilité à tous. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon leur avoir remis à titre exceptionnel un Asauchi si ce n'était pas pour cette finalité ?

Maintenant qu'elle était dissimulée tant bien que mal en pleine zone de guerre, elle se disait que ce n'était pas le but premier…

Elle se décala rapidement dans l'ombre quand un Hollow de 3 mètres était entré dans la périphérie de sa vision. Bien indépendamment de sa volonté, ses genoux ne pouvaient arrêter de jouer des castagnettes à tel point qu'elle craignait qu'ils la trahissent. Arrivant tant bien que mal à esquiver ses poursuivants, elle allait franchir les doubles portes de l'académie pour fuir en direction de la sortie pavée de l'institution quand elle entendit un cri suivi d'une voix grinçante dans son dos.

« Enfin une âme pour me caler l'estomac, on m'avait dit que la Soul Society en était remplie, mais tu es la première »

Se retournant, elle fit face à un monstre hideux aux dents allongées dépassant des 2 côtés de la bouche. Hurlante de peur, elle se mit à courir. Elle entendait distinctement des pas précipités à sa suite. Esquivant un premier coup venant de la droite, elle sprinta vers la gauche, sans pour autant perdre son objectif, l'arche annonçant la sortie de l'école.

« Encore un peu j'y suis presque » Ses poumons étaient en feux à cause de cette course effrénée et des zigzagues incessants. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle évita in extrémiste une protubérance tranchante de son poursuivant qui lui érafla la tempe droite. Ne ralentissant pas, elle allait y arriver.

Devant elle, 4 imposants hollows atterrirent sur l'arche afin de faire d'elle leur repas. Sous le poids conjugué des ajuchas lambda fit s'écrouler la structure, lui coupant toute retraite.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » Se retournant, elle dégaina l'asauchi. Celui-ci lui semblait lourd et encombrant dans ses mains telle une masse inerte. Peinant à le lever, elle s'avança contre son poursuivant. Celui-ci d'un sourire amusé frappa fortement dans l'arme qui vola loin de ses mains, se plantant dans le sol loin après son dos. Reculant, elle se trouvait prise au piège, plus aucun chemin ne s'offrait à elle. Elle était cernée par une myriade de hollows. Face à l'inévitable, ses jambes cessèrent de la porter. S'échouant à genoux, les larmes perlèrent pendant qu'elle fermait les yeux pour le pas voir ses bourreaux en finir avec son existence. Des bruits emplirent ses sens alors qu'elle attendait le coup fatal. Voyant que la douleur tardait à venir, de même que l'impact, elle se força à ouvrir un œil, les mains toujours serrées et tremblantes sur son cœur. La première chose qui s'offrit à elle fut la tête décapitée du premier ajuchas qui l'avait poursuivi et qui commençait à disparaître. Alors qu'elle prit conscience de son environnement, elle nota stupéfaite le carnage qui s'offrait devant elle. L'intégralité de ses agresseurs avaient été mutilés ou simplement tués pour les plus chanceux. Des membres, tentacules, vicièrent et autres organes indéfinissable l'entourait. Elle nota enfin la présence d'un homme grand qui se trouvait dos à elle.

-Tu n'as rien ? Il c'était penché en lui tendant une main secourable.

L'homme avait les cheveux trempés plaqués en arrière, des yeux marron gris et un sourire qu'il essayait de faire chaleureux.

-Je… merci, elle accepta son aide.

Il la tira brusquement pour la remettre debout. Dans le même temps, il lui tendit l'asauchi.

-Je croyais que tous les civils avaient été mis à l'abri, dit le shinigami, le regard rivé vers les combats non loin.

-Et bien …

-Bref, rentre chez toi ou trouve un endroit sûr jusqu'à la fin des combats. Il y a un refuge sous terrain non loin vers l'est. Cours et ne te retourne pas.

Il sortit une serviette pour se sécher rapidement les cheveux alors qu'il finissait sa phrase. La jeune femme crue discerner le numéro 8 sur celle-ci.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand d'un bond, il partit en direction de l'esplanade qui était le théâtre d'un affrontement sans merci entre Shinigamis et Hollows.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle décida de suivre les conseils du soldat et pris la direction de l'abri sus nommé. Elle en avait assez faite à son goût.

XXX

Max trottinait pour économiser son énergie qui commençait à être sérieusement entamée par cette journée. Il voyait en tout cas que la faille donnant vision sur son champ de bataille était belle et bien refermée ce qui protégeait ses hommes des tirs à distance. D'un autre côté, il restait encore 5 failles actives s'agrandissant encore. S'apprêtant à retourner dans la mêlée qui s'étendait peu à peu dans tout le Sereitei, une énorme explosion secoua le sol. Tournant la tête, il vit 5 sortes de projectiles partir de la 12e en direction des fissures dans le ciel. Ceux-ci explosèrent au contact de la matière noire, créant des tissus s'enserrant au fur à mesure, refermant de force les failles. De nombreux hollows ainsi que les menos furent carbonisés par ces filets en croisillons et bientôt le ciel redevint aussi bleu qu'un jour normal dans la Soul Society. Voyant que la menace des ceros longues distances était réglée, il s'élança en direction du champ de bataille. Abatant ses lames sur chaque ennemis qu'il trouvait en abusant du shunpo, il se fraya un passage et parvint à découper un hollow qui voulait pourfendre son ami dans le dos.

-De retour Max, son ami soufflait.

-Eh oui, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser t'amuser sans moi.

Il para un coup descendant d'une faucheuse hollow, dans le même temps Izuku s'abaissa et perfora le ventre puis le masque de son adversaire immobilisé. Retournant sa prise sur le Wakizashi, il planta celui-ci dans la nuque d'un autre alors que son katana perçait un front. Il sentit son frère d'arme contre son dos. Ayant un moment de latence, il fixa enfin la lame de celui-ci. Alors que sa forme scellée ne laissait rien paraître, en forme libéré Might s'allongeait et se doublait pour former une sorte de longue lame à double tranchant en style ancien d'une couleur dorée des plus rutilantes. Allant de sa pointe vers la garde, une striure nette de couleur vert foncé délimitait en son centre la démarcation des plats des tranchants. La garde était tel un croissant de lune que la lame séparait en son centre. Les 2 côtés de l'astre doré lui aussi se terminant en pointe d'un vert plus claire. Le pommeau ce celui-ci s'allongeait lui aussi afin de pouvoir permettre son maniement à 2 mains. Elle était recouverte d'une superposition de croisé vert et or.

-Il te va bien !

-Je trouve aussi, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Et donc ?

-Might est un type physique.

-Pour pouvoir le manier hum …

Se baissant, il vit ladite lame découper le masque d'un hollow qui allait le prendre de côté.

Ils lacèrent du hollow tous les 2 pendant encore une bonne demi-heure et de plus en plus de soldats, de la 8e ou non venait s'agréger afin de couvrir leur angle mort. Tant et si bien que bientôt un véritable bloc tailladant c'était formé. Hurlant plus fort que le combat, il transmit ses ordres. Ainsi les soldats guidés par ceux de la 8e se mirent en position, reprenant sur une double ligne la formation initiale de la 8e. Cela permit d'accélérer encore le combat qui tournait à leur avantage. D'un coup de Jokuro, il venait encore de tuer un hollow, esquivant 2 assauts, ses 2 agresseurs furent découpés par ses compagnons de batailles. Les remerciant, il les enjoignit à tenir et que la victoire serait bientôt leur. Encore 2 heures de combats acharnés furent nécessaires pour diminuer la pression qui pesait sur les défenseurs. Voyant que les bons plis avaient été pris, il reconfia le commandement direct à Izuko et se décida à prendre de la hauteur. D'en haut le calme était étonnant. Il put voir la formation tenir les rangs. Mais ce qu'il cherchait était ailleurs.

« 5e siège Risekime, je vous localise enfin »

-Vice capitaine Sasakibe ?

-J'ai demandé au plus de gradés possible de me rejoindre, nous devons détruire le gillian qui continu à faire des dégâts.

-Bien reçus, ou est-il ?

-Secteur Nord, je suis en train de l'affronter en ce moment même.

Un cero traversa une tour du Sereitei comme pour lui servir de panneau de direction.

-En route.

Se propulsant dans les airs, il rejoint rapidement son gradé derrière un mur en Seiki du Senzaikiu.

-Où sont les autres ?

-J'ai le 3e et 6e siège de la 7e et la 11e division qui seront là d'un instant à l'autre.

-Espérons que cela soit suffisant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux m'en charger, cependant j'ai besoin de temps pour charger mon assaut. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous.

-Bien compris, je vous couvre.

D'un mouvement coordonné, ils sortirent chacun d'un côté de la tour. Tirant un boulet rouge sur l'imposant masque, il parvint ainsi à attirer son attention. Il esquiva les cero de plus en plus rapides. Il essayait de porter des coups, mais il était maintenu à distance par les tirs de DCA de son adversaire. Un moment pourtant la fatigue lui fit louper son timing de shunpo et s'immobilisa trop proche de l'imposante masse. Voyant sa fin arriver sous la forme d'un cero, il croisa ses armes en désespoir de cause. Se préparant au choc, il fut sauvé par la providence… qui pris la forme de son ami Zumo et ce qu'il pensait être son supérieur qui abattirent simultanément leurs zanpakutos dans les globes oculaires du menos, lui laissant le temps de l'esquive.

-En arrière !

Reculant précipitamment, ils furent dépassés par Sasakibe qui comme porté par la foudre percuta de la pointe de son arme le masque difforme. Rien ne se passa pendant un instant puis un véritable rayon de foudre transperça de long en large le géant qui disparut en fumée. Max était stupéfait d'une telle vélocité. Profitant du répit, il regagna le petit groupe qui s'était formé.

-Bien, nous allons nous en sortir, aux dernières nouvelles tous nos fronts tiennent bon.

-Je dirais même plus, avec la fermeture des fissures, nous gagnons du terrain.

Max checka son ami qui lui fit un grand sourire entendu.

Il prit la parole : au rythme actuel, le gros de la bataille sera fini dans 1 heure. Il faudra faire patrouiller les valides dans tout le Sereitei pour débusquer de possible parasite.

-Il faudra aussi sécuriser le plus possible le transfert des blessés, conclut Sasakibe.

Soudain ils s'immobilisèrent, un Ajuchas vêtu de blanc venait de se matérialiser au centre de leur cercle ! Reculant rapidement, Max et Sasakibe parvinrent à esquiver les attaques furieuses de celui-ci. Zumo et son supérieur, de gabarit plus lourd n'eurent pas cette chance et furent tous deux précipité vers le sol dans une traîné de sang.

-Zumo !

Relevant à la verticale son arme, il para in-extrémiste la lame d'un autre Ajuchas amélioré.

Jouant en force un moment, il nota que le vice-capitaine de la 1er division était à la lutte avec leur premier assaillant.

-Tu ne devrais pas regarder ailleurs, siffla son adversaire.

Il pointa son doigt sur le bas de sa hanche et un bala lui ouvrit le kodose tout en lui blessant le flanc. Reculant main sur la blessure, il maudit son adversaire.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer. Plus vite tu seras mort et plus vite vous aurez perdu.

À ces mots, il libéra sa forme originelle dans des éclats de pression spirituelle. Max devait maintenant faire face à un adversaire avec 4 bras de mante religieuse. Il souffla de frustration. Se mettant en garde, il allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

Le combat avait été âpre. Il avait été sur la défensive pendant toute la première partie du duel, cherchant le point faible, la faille à exploiter. Recevant de nombreuses blessures superficielles, mais saignantes, il nota enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Si sa position était bonne, il y avait un angle mort dans tous les bras dont disposait son adversaire. Un point dans l'espace où il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il devait frapper de toutes ces forces ici. Rompant le contact, il se décida, avec le faible niveau de pression spirituelle en sa possession, de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« On y va »

« Il est temps, fait que notre entraînement ai porté ses fruits »

S'immobilisant, il fit tourner son sabre dans le vide comme il l'avait toujours fait. Un cercle parfait de gouttes se forma dans l'air. Son ennemi était paré à la réception, sûr de son pouvoir. Inspirant, il fit un mouvement en avant avec son Wakizashi en hurlant « Chimesho ! » Comme les balles d'un fusil, les projectiles aqueux fusèrent. Max ne chercha pas à voir si son adversaire avait paré, il pointa Jokuro vers lui et dit « Taki no kyūkei » le jet d'eau tranchant partit sur la mante qui lui opposa 2 excroissances. Luttant contre la force de l'élément, il bloqua avec ses 2 dernières pattes l'insidieux Wakizashi lancé vers son visage. Cherchant son adversaire, il cracha brusquement du sang. Baissant les yeux, il vit un Zanpakuto lui transpercer l'abdomen. Max avait profité que toutes les armes de l'abomination soient occupées pour glisser sous le couvert des éclats d'eau de Taki no kyūkei. Ainsi il était ressorti dans le dos de son ennemi. Il enfonça plus profondément encore son arme en lui imprimant un mouvement du poignet afin que la lame puisse déchirer la chair. L'insecte trembla, mais ne tomba pas. Il était contre sa carapace blanche, les yeux hurlant au meurtre plongé dans ceux verts de son adversaire le cou arqué pour le regarder.

-Ce … n'est … pas … suffisant.

Il avait levé une patte pour lui plantée dans le dos.

-Tu es sur ?

Projetant sa main, il empoigna son Wakizashi immobilisé en face du monstre et lui planta directement dans la gorge. Au bout d'une longue minute de lutte, le monstre bascula enfin à genoux. Max qui n'avait pas touché le sol durant cette dernière attaque, se retrouva sur ses jambes, l'ajuchas devant lui dans une position mi-assise tout en émettant des gargouillis étouffés.

-La Soul Society n'a jamais été une cible à votre portée.

Il finit de trancher la gorge du général ennemi par un mouvement de ciseau entre ses 2 lames.

La mort des 2 dirigeants hollows, données par respectivement le vice-capitaine Sasakibe et lui-même sonna la fin de l'assaut sur le Sereitei. Le soleil se couchait quand les dernières vagues de hollow furent massacrées par les shinigamis fourbus de tant d'effort. Après sa victoire sur la mante, Max avait rejoint ses frères d'armes afin d'éliminer les dernières cibles. À la suite, épaulé par Izuko, il organisa du mieux possible le transfert des blessés de la 8e à destination de la 4e. Donnant lui-même de l'aide pour transporter ses subordonnés gémissants sur les brancards.

Bien que la victoire fût acquise, le Sereitei avait payé un lourd tribut. Il n'avait qu'à marcher au milieu de l'esplanade tombé dans l'obscurité de la nuit pour en avoir une idée. Partout des corps en uniforme noir jonchaient le sol. Masse inanimée d'une vie donnée pour le bien de leur dimension. Ultime sacrifice de vaillant héros. Mais surtout, la résultante d'un plan d'un dément qui les avait conduits à la guerre totale. D'ailleurs aucune nouvelle n'était arrivée en provenance du monde des humains. Il espérait vraiment que les vices capitaines et capitaines avaient fait le poids face aux renégats et à l'espada. Évitant les corps à ses pieds, son œil fut attiré par une couleur blanche au loin, s'approchant, son cœur se serra. Comme attiré par la couleur, les reflets de lune s'accrochaient aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant de la morte. Priant tous les Dieux pour se tromper, il fit basculer le corps sur le dos. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé avoir tort. Il aurait aimé… il… Devant lui, le regard vitreux fixé vers le ciel et un trou dans la poitrine gisait la jeune recrue qu'il avait lui-même accueilli lors de sa sortie de la 4e il y a un an de cela.

« Eline… »

Un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger, comme les centaines de ses frères d'armes qui étaient morts sous son commandement et dont on n'avait pas encore le nombre exact. Il releva des yeux brillants vers l'astre lunaire. Semblant chercher une réponse dans ce qui n'avait pas de sens.

« Ton devoir est achevé, soldat, dit-il doucement. Tu peux rejoindre notre roi, que ta bravoure soit à jamais l'étendard de ta vie passé » il lui ferma les paupières, définitivement. Restant ainsi encore quelques minutes, il sentit enfin 2 présences à ses côtés. 2 mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules de manière compatissante. Il se releva et fit face à ceux qui pouvaient sûrement le plus sincèrement comprendre sa situation.

-Capitaine Kyoraku, vice capitaine Ise…

-Bonsoir Max, lui répondit l'homme un sourire triste sur le visage.

* * *

Voici qui clos l'arc bien connu de la guerre d'hiver contre Aizen. Pour moi je ne pouvais pas concevoir que la soul society soit restée intact durant un tel conflit. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de capitaine ;). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensés de cette interprétation en Review, je les lis toutes et j'y répond sans faute dans le chapitre suivant alors à vos plumes amis du gotei!

Moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite qui sera nous allons dire ... plus psychologique...


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour bonsoir les étudiants de l'académie

La suite de votre histoire est arrivée en avance ! On a dépassé les 800 vues, un grand merci à vous pour votre soutien. Penser à review pour se cap qui sent bon les 1000 vues

 **Cheslchire** : Merci d'être toujours présente en review très chère. Je suis content que tu ais aimée cette interprétation de cette zone d'ombre de l'histoire. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'inséré un 5e siège au milieu de la guerre de Karakura alors merci de ton avis. Je suis content que tu ais aimée le partie prit réaliste et pour les victimes ... ba on est pas dans le manga et la guerre c'est rarement beau ; )

Un énorme merci à ma beta Pandora qui malgré la chaleur trouve le temps de corriger votre chapitre afin que vous puissiez en profiter au bord de la piscine ou en vacance.

Nous sommes partis, la guerre est finie, mais les blessures ne sont pas pour autant refermées...

* * *

Chapitre 21

 _"Vivre est une chanson dont mourir est le refrain" V. Hugo_

Ils avaient une mine affreuse. Son capitaine était couvert de crasse. Son sakkat était absence de même que sont haori blanc. De longues estafilades avaient sectionnés sont shiakusho et fait couler son sang. Il ne doutait pas que d'autres blessures bien plus importantes avaient déjà été soignées. Nanoa avait de nombreuses traces de coup sur le corps, mais ne semblait pas blessée sérieusement.

-Est-ce que c'est réglé ?

-Oui. Enfin.

-Je suis soulagé.

-Nous de même. Une circulaire sera émise pour ce qui est du déroulement de la bataille. Pour le moment, rentrons, nous devons nous occuper de nos blessés et surtout des vivants.

-Tu as consulté pour tes propres plaies ? demanda Nanao.

-Bien sur, rien de grave je vous rassure.

"Menteur, tu as refusé qu'un médecin t'approche"

Le trio sortit du charnier ou les équipes de la 4e en charge des corps allaient les prendre en charge. 2 pas derrière son capitaine et sa vice-capitaine, ils entrèrent dans le couloir principal de la 8e peuplé de leurs frères d'armes dans un sale état. La fatigue était omniprésente et les blessures non prioritaires, aux yeux de la 4e surchargée, étaient soignées sur place par des médecins détachés.

« Quel carnage »

« C'est la guerre Max. De tout temps et qu'importe la raison, sa finalité est la même »

Ses gradés passaient voir chaque soldat, distribuant des mots d'encouragements, essayant de remonter le moral en berne malgré la victoire. Ils y parvinrent un peu. Leurs présences étaient rassurantes pour les hommes. Au détour d'un couloir, ceux-ci furent alpagués

-Mon Capitaine ! Vice-capitaine vous êtes sains et saufs ! Dieu soit loué !

Max effaça tout de suite sa pression spirituelle et s'assit comme un blessé sur le sol contre le mur.

-Oui nous allons bien 3e siège Enjoji. Je vois que vous aussi vous êtes « particulièrement indemne » le ton du capitaine était des plus étranges.

-Euh oui… Nous avons tenu comme je vous l'avais annoncé. La division est debout ! Son ton était des plus enjoués.

Du coin de l'œil Max voyait le plus gros hypocrite que le monde des morts et des vivants ait porté, faire des singeries pour s'attirer les faveurs.

-Votre plan a très bien fonctionné.

-Qu'en est-il de nos pertes ? Trancha Nanao d'un ton lourd de reproches

-Pour ce qui est des soldats de rangs, nous comptons les absences ainsi que les blessés, pour le moment les estimations ne sont pas fiables.

-Qu'en est-il des gradés alors ? Ajouta le rose.

-L'état-major de la division n'a pas trop souffert dans le nombre. Nos pertes sont minimes. Nous déplorons la perte du 19–16-10-5 et surtout le plus dommageable, le décès du 4e Siège Irozume qui est mort de façon héroïque. Des petites larmes de crocodile perlèrent de ses yeux.

-Vous êtes sur de vous ? L'interrogea le capitaine.

-Pour ce qui est du 19-16-10 et 4e siège, leurs dépouilles sont à la 4e et seront bientôt rapatriées. Le 5e est porté disparu et je doute qu'il ait survécu.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Piqua Nanao.

-Une intuition ma vice-capitaine. Il avait visiblement du mal à s'empêcher de sourire.

Max bouillonnait. Comment cet homme pouvait ne serait-ce que foulé le sol de cette division.

Se relevant doucement, il rejoint les gradés, quand il le vit, le 3e siège blanchi.

-5–5–5 e siège Risekime, vous êtes en vie ! Quelle heureuse nouvelle ! Il suait à grosse goutte.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers la discussion. Les soldats étaient l'affût des paroles échangées, attiré par le changement de ton du gradé.

-3e siège Enjoji, au nom du 4e siège Irozume. Sa voix était d'une froideur extrême. L'air se gorgea d'humidité et de pression spirituelle. Je vous accuse de désertion !

La bombe était lâchée. Tous les soldats avaient entendu. La stupéfaction se lisait sur le visage de Nanao alors que son capitaine était resté de marbre.

-Que… comment oses tu dire ça !

-Il a raison, dit Izuko derrière le colosse. J'étais là.

-Oui !

-Oui !

-Moi aussi je l'ai vu !

Chacun son tour, les hommes de la 8e apportèrent leur soutien tout en attestant ses dires.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Le 3e siège était cerné de toute part. Les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer.

Le capitaine calma le jeu en levant la main.

-Est-ce la vérité, 3e siège Enjoji ?

-Ce ne sont qu'un tissu d'horribles mensonges.

Un concert de protestations suivit sa déclaration.

Réfléchissant un moment, il se tourna vers sa lieutenante qui fit un hochement de tête. Il se tourna pour faire face au regard de son 5e siège. Il hocha à son tour la tête.

-En tant que capitaine de la 8e division, 3e siège Enjoji, vous êtes mis aux arrêts le temps que toute la lumière soit faite sur cette affaire.

-Quoi ! Comment !

L'homme sembla péter un plomb. Il posa la main sur son Zanpakuto en direction de ses supérieurs. D'un mouvement simultané de la pression spirituelle explosa dans le couloir faisant souffler un vent d'une violence intense. Quand les hommes purent rouvrir les yeux, le 3e siège était immobilisé, lame à moitié dégainée, un Wakizashi sous la gorge le katana pointe contre le cœur et l'imposant shikai doré du 13e siège contre la nuque prêt à le décapiter.

-Je vous laisse le conduire en cellule, siffla Max le regard mauvais alors que ses compagnons désarmaient l'immobile 3e siège au visage déconfit.

C'est sur cette ultime altercation que la plus longue journée qu'il ait jamais vécu ce conclu.

.

Se réveillant à la lumière d'un jour nouveau, il eut un mal fou à émerger de l'abrutissement d'un sommeil qui lui avait semblé bien trop long. Tournant son regard, il ne fut pas surpris de voir afficher 14 heures sur l'horloge.

« Bonjour Max »

« Bonjour Jokuro »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cauchemardé les événements d'hier et en même temps, en ressentant mes muscles endoloris et la fatigue, je me doute que ce n'est pas le cas »

Sa vouivre ne répondit pas.

« Tu me sembles bien calme »

« Juste que je ressens ton trouble, c'est normal et je me dis que les âmes sont ainsi toutes les mêmes, elles ne supportent jamais totalement les horreurs de la sortent »

« Toi tu y arrives ? »

« J'en ai vu tellement, tu sais… j'ai arrêté de les compter. Mais tant que tu ressens le goût amer du gâchis, tu restes vivant. Le jour où ce ne sera plus le cas, tu pourras t'en inquiéter. »

Toujours assis sur son lit, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Merci pour ton aide ma chère »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, je suis là pour ça, maintenant lève-toi, ta division a besoin de toi. »

Se mettant un coup de pied aux fesses, il partit faire ses ablutions. Le ventre vide, il se rendit au bureau de sa vice-capitaine. Toquant doucement, elle lui permit d'entrer.

-Bonjour Vice capitaine, excusez-moi de ce retard inacceptable.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Max, le capitaine sur ordre du capitaine commandant a donné cette journée pour le repos des hommes.

-Je vois. Tu ne suis pas les directives. Il essaya de lui faire un sourire.

-Non, je m'en sens incapable.

-Et notre capitaine ?

-J'allais aller le rejoindre.

-Puis je ?

-Bien sûr, mais ce ne sera pas plaisant.

-Peu m'importe, après hier je doute que l'on puisse voir pire.

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Tous 2 marchaient lentement dans le couloir côte à côte. Leur discussion n'était pas très animée et elle s'était totalement tue quand la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une massive double porte.

-Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

-Je dois t'avouer que je ne me serais jamais douté que la division avait un sous-sol, dit-il en tournant sa tête vers l'escalier qu'ils venaient de descendre.

-C'est un lieu qui n'avait pas servi depuis bien longtemps. Tout du moins pas pour un tel nombre.

Le silence les enveloppa alors que la voix de son amie résonnait dans la pénombre des murs froids en pierres massives qui les entouraient.

-Ils ont fini la restitution des corps…

-Oui. Elle se redressa, inspirant un grand coup, il entrouvrit les portes avec précautions et ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur.

Max s'immobilisa. Devant lui s'étendait une gigantesque pièce. Sa superficie devait au moins faire la moitié de celle de la division. De solides piliers retenaient un plafond ne dépassant pas les 2 mètres, ce qui donnait une impression d'écrasement. Des appliques murales d'un feu bleu essayaient de déchirer la pénombre environnante. L'atmosphère était froide et sèche. A cette ambiance particulière, s'ajoutait l'usage de cette salle. Plusieurs rangées de lits contenant la dépouille des hommes et femmes de la 8e. Ceux-ci avaient été alignés afin de les conserver dans la dignité. Non loin, ils virent la silhouette déambulant de leur capitaine semblant errer depuis des heures au milieu des travées de corps recouvert jusqu'au cou de drap blanc. Sans se concerter, les 2 gradés se séparèrent.

D'un pas lent, il chemina au milieu de ceux qui étaient sûrement morts suite et sous ses ordres. Il était en quelque sorte responsable de leurs états. Son regard fut alors attiré par un visage. Son unique œil semblait tourné vers lui. Son visage dont il manquait la moitié lui donnait un air de souffrance infini.

-4e Siège. Se recueillant devant la dépouille, il fit ses adieux à un soldat d'honneur et un gradé des plus respectables. Il le salua quand son capitaine vint le rejoindre.

Il murmura doucement.

-Un beau gâchis.

-Je suis d'accord, il ne méritait pas cela.

-Tu étais là ?

-Oui, j'ai presque tout vu. Je me demande juste pourquoi lui est ici et non pas son supérieur.

L'homme le regarda et lut la haine farouche qui brillait dans ses yeux.

-Le temps de la colère est du deuil sont intimement lié jeune Max. Mais il ne faut pas laisser celle-ci ternir la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés.

Ce discours calma un peu son courroux.

-Nous devrions remonter, cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes ici.

-Vous plus encore…

-Tu as raison. Il nous reste une dernière tâche ingrate à accomplir.

-Le rapport ?

-Tu as vu juste.

Sans un mot de plus, les 2 hommes rejoignirent Nanao qui patientait proche de la porte.

Celle-ci poussa en grand les doubles battants. Ouvrant sur le petit couloir qui était noir d'une foule sombre et silencieuse. Toute la division venait honorer leurs morts. Remontant au milieu de la haie ainsi formé en file indienne, ils furent salués de bout en bout et Max reçut même de nombreux signes de reconnaissance de ses confrères.

« Pourquoi me salue-t-il ? la plupart des défunts vers lesquelles ils vont faire leurs adieux le sont par ma faute »

« Tu ne réfléchis pas bien Max, demandes toi plutôt combien de rangées auraient été rajoutées si tu n'avais pas donné tes ordres… »

Il réfléchit à cela jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans son bureau pour ne pas être dérangé, Le capitaine, Nano et lui-même prirent place. Il voulut laisser son siège à son supérieur, mais celui-ci prit arbitrairement un des 2 des invités qui faisait face à son bureau. Nanao fit de même tout en empoignant de quoi prendre des notes. Sans leur demander leur avis, il leur servit un café. Serrant bien fort le sien, il en aurait besoin s'il devait revivre une partie de la journée d'hier. C'est ainsi que durant tout son récit, il sirota le liquide amer, comme pour l'ancrer dans la réalité. Il n'omit aucuns détails. Comment le plan initial avait bien fonctionné pendant 30 minutes. Comment les menos avaient enfoncé les lignes. Les contres mesures misent en place. La position de commandement reçu du fait des ordres soi-disant « spéciaux » reçu par le dernier plus haut gradé de la division suite au décès du 4e. Les différentes phases de l'affrontement. L'héroïsme des hommes de la 8e et le rôle majeur qu'avait pris Izuko à ses côtés. Il alla même jusqu'à relater chaque détails de l'affrontement final entre eux et les Ajuchas modifiés. Tout fut dit. Une fois son monologue fini, il fit disparaître les derniers centilitres de café dans sa tasse et se tut. Nanao griffonna encore quelques lignes. Devant le silence, il reprit.

-Est-ce que l'état des divisions est terminé ?

-En effet, commença le rose en se massant les tempes. Le gotei dans cette guerre d'hiver a perdu près de 3 000 soldats. Ce chiffre compte les morts bien sûr, mais pas les blessés trop graves qui seront pour ceux le pouvant encore, intégré en tant que personnel non combattant ou mis à la retraite de force. 500 soldats sont encore entre la vie et la mort et 2500 autres ne seront pas en état de surseoir à leur mission dans les mois à venir.

-Et nos pertes ?

-Sur les 600 soldats que nous avons déployés, nous dénombrons 75 pertes, 25 inaptes à la reprise de leurs devoirs de manière permanente et 150 blessés de plus ou moins longue durée.

-Cela annonce des heures sombres Max, renchérit Nanao.

Il opina du chef.

-Et pour le 3e siège Enjoji ?

-Nous avons interrogé tous les membres de la division valide pour ce sujet, de plus nous avons demandé directement au vice-capitaine Sasakibe si des ordres avaient été transmis dans ce sens.

C'était le moment de vérité.

-Les actes de désertion dont tu l'accuses sont plus que fondé, conclu Kyoraku.

« L'enflure »

-L'enflure !

Cela sembla briser un peu la tension.

-Mes excuses.

-Je pense la même chose, dit la lieutenante.

Sur ces dernières paroles et au vu de l'heure avancée, les 3 gradés se quittèrent pour la nuit.

2 journées de transition passèrent à toute vitesse pour amener à un autre moment important qui devait marquer la fin de cette sombre période.

En ce vendredi matin, le Sereitei faisait officiellement ses adieux à ses héros tombés au combat.

C'est ainsi que dans la grande prairie herbeuse qui servait de mémorial au soldat défunt, l'intégralité du gotei s'était aligné en rang militaire. La cérémonie fut présidée par le capitaine commandant qui avait perdu un bras contre Aizen. Celui-ci était en avant et les capitaines étaient alignés derrière lui leur leader à tous glorifia les shinigamis qui avaient fait l'ultime sacrifice pour protéger leur monde, mais aussi celui des vivants. Il annonça aussi que les survivants et l'institution en générale devraient tirer les leçons de ces terribles épreuves. La cérémonie se conclut sur la sonnerie aux morts dans un silence de recueillement. Le repas du soir dans le cantonnement se déroula dans une ambiance calme. On voyait que les membres de la 8e avaient serré les rangs du fait de la salle qui semblait bien trop grande avec tous les absents. Une fois ceci fait, ils allaient tous partir pour la nuit quand le capitaine suivi de Nanao entra dans le réfectoire.

-Bonsoir à tous.

Les shinigamis se levèrent et se fixèrent pour le salut.

-Demain à 14h, je vous veux tous dans la cour de la division. Je ne tolérerais aucun retard. Le travail du matin est maintenu. Nous avons le Sereitei à rebâtir, messieurs et mesdames.

Sans plus d'explication, il partit.

-Reposez-vous le plus possible, dit Nanao en le suivant.

Voyant que les conversations allaient bon train, il se tourna vers la foule.

-Bon allez, ou lit sinon je vous prive de petit déjeuné demain les enfants, dit il d'un ton doux.

Des rires éclatèrent ce qui fit du bien à tout le monde. Attendant que tous soient sortis, il ferma la lumière. Se retrouvant dans la pénombre, il décida contre ses propres dires de se rendre dans son bureau. Il voulait lire la circulaire sur la bataille du monde des humains qui devait s'y trouver. S'asseyant, il empoigna le rapport et le lu rapidement. Il découvrit ainsi la terrible guerre qui s'était déroulée dans l'autre dimension. Il prit connaissance des actions de l'âme errante qu'il avait vu au Sokyoku. En y repensant, il avait l'impression que le temps passait à une vitesse. Une vie semblait séparer ces 2 instants. Finissant sa lecture, il se frotta les yeux. L'heure des morts avait sonné depuis longtemps. Il allait réellement se relever quand un porte-document glissa au sol. Le ramassant, il déchiffra l'en-tête.

«État des lieux des divisions » Nanao avait dû le laisser ici par inadvertance ou il c'était glissé dans une des piles de dossiers à son intention.

« Tu ne devrais pas ouvrir cela maintenant »

« Ce n'est rien de plus que des rapports de dégâts »

« Mais il ne sont pas à toi »

« Ce qui est dans mon bureau est de ma juridiction, fit-il d'un clin d'œil mental »

Il ouvrit l'épais document. Il comprit alors ce qu'étaient ces états. Classé par division, celui-ci contenait les feuilles d'identités ainsi que toutes les informations personnelles des tombés au combat.

« Ferme ça Max, tu n'as pas besoin de t'y intéresser »

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il tournait doucement chaque pages, découvrant à chaque fois de nouveaux visages. Un doute soudain lui tirailla les entrailles. Cherchant rapidement dans l'index, il fonça à la rubrique 11e division. Les pertes avaient été lourdes pour celle-ci. Durant tout le long de son étude, il pria pour ne pas tomber sur un visage qu'il ne voulait pas voir. C'est à l'avant-dernier portrait que son désespoir prit forme. Le visage souriant de sa mâchoire carrée de Zumo le regardait, les yeux pleins d'assurance. Comme si le doute n'était pas permis, un tampon rouge barrait la feuille. D'une main tremblante, il fit défiler ainsi toute les divisions où ses amis étaient. Il ne vit pas les visages de Tetsu, Riruka, Suzaya et les autres. Il allait finir son éprouvante inspection par la 13e. Il voulait juste vérifier que Rina et Asuna allaient bien. Le coup de massue ne lui laissa pas le temps de la préparation, la page s'ouvrit sur les yeux océan d'Asuna.

-Non…

Il voulut vérifier et tourna la page. Rina surgit devant son regard. C'était trop pour ce soir. Claquant violemment le lourd volume. Il posa son dos contre le siège, le visage couvert par ses mains vers le plafond.

« Je suis désolée Max »

Il ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour ne serait-ce que faire semblant de feindre que tout allait bien.

« Tu n'as rien à me dissimuler, tu sais. »

« Je sais ». Il se leva pour se mettre dans l'encadrement de la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la division plongée dans le noir. Les étoiles et la lune étaient les seules sources de lumière à des lieux à la ronde. Il resta ainsi un moment.

Sa porte s'ouvrit doucement, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Sa supérieure entra à pas feutrés. Elle trouva son ami, proche de sa fenêtre, le regard pensif et un sillon de larme sur la joue. Reliant son état au porte-document qu'elle avait cherché toute la soirée avant d'abandonner, elle se maudit de son inattention. S'approchant doucement, elle annonça sa présence par un petit bruit de froissement de son uniforme. Faisant sursauter Max, il lui fit face et se dépêcha de faire disparaître toute trace de «faiblesse »

Il entama doucement

-Vice capitaine, vous n'êtes pas couchée ?

-Pas plus que toi à ce que je vois. Elle lui fit face de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

-Je voulais lire le rapport sur votre combat. Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois tirée presque indemne.

-Oui j'ai eu de la chance. Et toi alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas connaître, je suppose.

Le garçon se raidit.

-Je ne vois pas ce dont vous parlez.

-Je parle d'amis qui ont défendu le Sereitei. Et que tu aurais retrouvé dans le classeur.

Il ne dit mot.

-Tu n'as pas à garder ça pour toi tout seul, tu sais. C'est la terrible croix de ceux qui doivent prendre la tête des hommes.

Il resta de marbre même si le doute, le chagrin et la rancœur contre lui-même dansaient dans ses yeux marron obsidien presque noir à cet instant.

-Tu ne pourras faire face à cela seul.

-Je te remercie Nanao, cependant, c'est juste une mauvaise soirée. N'en parlons plus d'accord ?

-Tu as raison, elle fit le choix d'aller dans son sens. Va te coucher.

-J'y vais, juste avant je dois finir un der…

-C'est un ordre

-Je…

Soupirant, elle posa ses 2 doigts sur le front du soldat qui tomba comme un pantin en avant.

Dans un murmure elle crue discerner un « Vous n'avez pas le droit » avant de réceptionner tant bien que mal le poids mort de bonne taille. Zigzaguant avec difficulté dans les couloirs, Max sur le dos, la shinigami à lunette avait le plus grand mal à porter son fardeau.

-J'ai déjà vu des enlèvements comiques, mais comme celui-ci jamais.

Nanao hurla et faillit basculer vers l'arrière dans son sursaut si une main ne l'avait pas rééquilibrée.

Se retournant, elle trouva son capitaine.

-Capitaine, vous êtes impossible !

-Ah la, ce n'est pas moi qui porte un petit jeune sur son dos à 2 heures du matin et en direction de mes appartements en plus…

-Toujours des fanfaronnades et le mot pour rire, pinça sa lieutenante

-Je sais, merci

-Vous compter m'aider ?

-Au point où nous en sommes.

Elle transféra son chargement sur les épaules plus solides de son supérieur.

-Ouch, il pèse son poids

-Vous voyez pourquoi j'avais quelques difficultés.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi est-il inconscient ?

-Il ne voulait pas aller prendre du repos. Pour la première fois, il paye le prix du grade.

-Oh, je vois. Et j'ai peur que cela n'aille pas en s'arrangeant. Mais que veux-tu, c'est le prix de l'excellence.

-Je suppose que vous vous posez en modèle ?

-Tu es si vilaine avec moi quand tu dis ça, dit-il avec une moue déconfite.

XXX

La matinée marqua une lente reprise des habitudes. L'entraînement avait repris pour ceux qui le pouvaient et chacun vaquait à ses prérogatives. Max avait bien dormi. Il se souvenait juste de sa petite discussion avec Nanao puis le trou noir. Il s'était levé dans son lit, tout habillé.

« Elle à dû recevoir de l'aide… »

« De ton capitaine en effet »

« Tiens bonjour la belle au bois dormant ! Et attend quoi !»

« Tu semblais si frêle sur ses grandes épaules »

« Ah la honte »

« C'était mignon »

« Jokuro ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça ira merci »

La matinée fila ainsi entre dossiers de reconstruction et une Jokuro hilare. Déjeunant au côté d'Izuko et de Uchimon, l'increvable et indémoralisable 20e siège. Les discussions avaient repris leur cours.

A 14h, ils se retrouvèrent alignés par ordre décroissant. Les sièges supérieurs à l'inverse de ce qu'avait dit le 3e siège semblaient particulièrement vides. Son capitaine fit son entrée, suivit de sa vice-capitaine et… du 3e siège Enjoji, menotte en pierre de seiki sur les poignets et mine sombre. Les 3 prirent place sur l'estrade face à la foule. Kyoraku leva les mains pour capter l'attention de tous.

-Bonjour soldat de la 8e division.

Ils saluèrent leurs gradés, le moment était grave.

-Je vais être bref. Comme vous le savez tous, le 3e siège Tatsufusa Enjôji ici présent a été mis aux arrêts suite aux très graves accusations de désertion durant la guerre hivernale. Nombres de vos témoignages ont corroboré le fait que ce soldat se soit soustrait à son devoir, abandonnant le champ de bataille, son honneur, mais surtout et c'est le plus impardonnable, ses frères face à l'ennemi. Après investigation et suite au dire du vice-capitaine Sasakibe alors en charge de la défense et du contrôle des armées, il a été formellement établi que le 3e siège n'a jamais reçu de quelconques ordres spéciaux de sa part. En conséquence et au nom du pouvoir, du rang, mais aussi de nos morts que nous n'oublierons jamais. Moi Shunsui Kyoraku vous prend tous à témoin.

Il se tourna vers le ratatiné 3e siège.

-Je vous déchois de votre rang. Le silence tomba.

-Soldat Tatsufusa Enjôji, pour vos actes de lâcheté et de couardise, je vous condamne à la peine capitale par Kido de destruction.

Plus un bruit ne filtrait.

-Votre sentence sera exécutée d'ici la fin de la réunion.

Le colosse tremblait de tout son corps, il était recroquevillé sur l'estrade.

-J'ai 2 autres annonces à faire. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les sièges de notre division sont bien trop vide et nous avons besoin que ceux-ci soit pourvu pour permettre à la 8e de fonctionner.

Chacun se regardait interloqué.

-Des promotions vont être émises.

Un petit frisson traversa l'assistance.

-Pour le moment, 2 sont actés, les autres suivront plus tard. Je vais demander au 13e siège Izuko Domoka de s'avancer.

Max vit son ami très intimidé, prendre place face à son capitaine, dos à la foule.

-Pour vos actes de bravoure lors de la bataille, je vous discerne le 8e siège de ma division. Mes félicitations.

De francs applaudissements explosèrent. Pendant qu'Izuko tout rouge se retournait pour saluer.

Son ami se rangea 4 pas à côté de Nanao

-La deuxième et dernière personne que je vais appeler, vous la connaissez tous. Selon vos dires, si vous êtes encore en vie et si nous avons tenu, c'est en grande partie grâce à lui. Il est d'hors est déjà le plus jeune gradé de l'histoire de la 8e division. Je vais demander au 5e siège Risekime Max de me rejoindre sur l'estrade.

Il prit place.

-En mon nom en tant que porte-parole des hommes de la 8e, j'ai le plaisir et l'insigne honneur de te promouvoir au poste de 3e siège de ma division.

Max dû cacher son bonheur, il y était, son but était atteint. Le poste qu'il voulait pour servir ses supérieurs et sa division venait de lui être octroyé. Se retournant, il salua ses camarades sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de vivats. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Tu l'as mérité Max »

« Merci »

Il se positionna entre Nanao et Izuko.

-Merci de votre attention à tous et je vous remercie encore une fois officiellement pour le devoir que vous avez rempli avec honneur.

Tous applaudirent. Exorcisant ainsi tout ce qui restait de peine dans leurs cœurs.

Suite à cela, l'âme errante Enjoji fut conduite sur le terrain nord, escorté de son remplaçant , du 8e siège et suivit par une bonne partie de la division. On l'immobilisa dos au mur de seiki blanc et tous prirent du recule. Laissant le capitaine seul au milieu du terrain.

-Avez-vous une dernière parole ?

-Pi—pi—pitié mon capitaine, j'ai eu peur, ce n'était que de la peur. J'ai perdu le contrôle.

Max le toisait de loin du regard comme s'il était la dernière des fosses à purin.

-Le code des shinigami que vous avez suivi et appris à l'académie est clair, toute fuite devant l'ennemi si elle n'est pas motivée par un ordre de repli est de la désertion.

-Mais… Mais

-Ce sera tout.

-Aucun honneur même dans la mort, murmura-t-il à Izuko qui hocha vigoureusement du chef.

-Il n'a jamais été un bon leader, rajouta Uchimon.

Prenant ses distances, le capitaine incanta.

« La crête de la corruption ! L'arrogant navire de la folie ! Niez le besoin oppressant, assommant et vacillant ! Troublez le sommeil ! La reine de fer rampante ! La poupée de boue éternellement suicidaire ! Unissez-vous et repoussez-vous ! Remplissez la terre, et apprenez votre propre impuissance, 90e technique de destruction: cercueil noir »

La cage noire typique de ce sort entoura doucement l'homme, pièce par pièce, une boite de format, dépassant les 5 mètres de hauteur. Puis des pieux noirs percèrent celle-ci sans un bruit. Quand le sort se dissipa. Il ne restait rien de l'homme. Dans les mains de Nanao, son zanpakuto se brisa puis tomba en poussière qui fut chassé par le vent. Max fut le premier à quitter le terrain, sans se retourner.

« Bon débarras ».

* * *

Et voila, la guerre à laisser des traces. Mais pour la suite, je vais vous demander de **Review** pour se chapitre de plus de 5000 mots ! Penser aussi aux **favs** et **follows** sa fait toujours et moi je vous dit au week end prochain pour la suite de votre histoire.

A+


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour bonsoir les étudiants de l'académie

La suite de votre histoire est arrivée en avance ! On a dépassé les 800 vues, un grand merci à vous pour votre soutien. Penser à review pour se cap qui sent bon les 1000 vues

 **Cheslchire** : Merci pour tes reviews chroniques. Oui il étai temps de sortir ce 3e siège de malheur. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira.

Des immenses remerciements à ma beta Pandora qui a fait un travail très rapide pour corriger ce chapitre et tous les autres projets.

La suite est la !

**Note de l'auteur, pour le bien du scénario, pour cette partie traitant de l'arc de la rébellion des Zanpakutos, Ichigo a toujours ses pouvoirs et ceux-ci sont les mêmes que pour l'arc. Merci de votre indulgence. De toute façon Ichigo interviendra peu et dans cette fic, cet arc suit l'histoire, nous sommes donc dans du post Aizen.

* * *

Chapitre 22

 _"Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait un travail de deuil. On ne se console pas de la mort de quelqu'un qu'on aime " M . Houellebecq_

Prenant possession de son nouveau bureau et de ses nouveaux quartiers, il donna les consignes pour leurs réorganisations. Il mit plus de personnel dans ces éléments qu'a l'accoutumé. Après tout, il ne comptait plus en changer… À la sortie de celui-ci, il reçut un papillon de la mort émanant de la 1re division lui demandant de s'y rendre. Patientant dans l'anti-chambre, il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait sans risquer sa peau. Étant reçus par le vice-capitaine Sasakibe, ils durent écourter leur entrevue quand un ordre lui parvint par papillon. Celui-ci souhaitait juste le gratifier de sa reconnaissance pour son aide. Lui assurant dans le même temps la dette et le service qu'il lui devait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire qu'il ne lui devait rien, il l'avait gentiment raccompagné.

Ainsi libéré, il décida de faire un détour avant de rentrer. Passant le portail impeccable et remontant l'aller, il s'immobilisa au milieu des monuments récents du cimetière. S'approchant de la section 11, il chercha quelques instants la tombe de son camarade qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

«Une si petite pierre pour recouvrir un si grand homme »

Jokuro acquiesça, mais ne dit rien.

Pliant les genoux, il posa une main sur la stèle. Se recueillant, il conclut par un dernier « Merci pour tout ». Se relevant, il fit face à un duo. Ses amis Riruka et Tetsu étaient eux aussi venus se recueillir. Ils semblaient bien plus marqués par la vie que la dernière fois. Se décalant pour laisser la place, Riruka vint doucement se blottir dans ses bras, les épaules secouées de tremblement. Tetsu les yeux rougis, lui passa un bras dans le dos. Les 3 ainsi regroupés partagèrent la perte de leur ami.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie, murmura-t-il pour eux.

-Alors il doit être très fier de lui et rigoler de toi de là où il est, répliqua doucement Tetsu, ce gros balourd de la 11e.

Ce pic fit sourire le 3e siège. Même Riruka dans ses sanglots parvint à rire. Sur ces bonnes paroles, Max quitta ses amis pour continuer sa ronde. Se dirigeant vers la 13e section à la recherche des sépultures de Rina et Asuna. Toujours sur l'aller central, il discerna une forme solitaire au loin, silhouette immobile droite comme un I. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, il commença à mettre un nom sur le shinigami. Finissant de s'approcher, le doute n'était plus permis.

-Kando ?

Son ami n'avait pas fait un mouvement, le regard braqué sur l'épitaphe d'Asuna.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais sorti de la 12e division. Les autres ne sont pas loin si tu veux passer leur dire bonjour, cela leurs feraient du bien.

Encore une fois aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée.

-Kando ça va ? Il était passé sur le côté, le besoin de voir son membre coupé avait pris le dessus.

Ses yeux s'agrandir. Là où son avant-bras sectionné était inerte la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. À sa place se tenait une sorte de prothèse étrange. Un curieux amas de tiges sombres entrecroisés alternant entre vide et remplissage. Mais le plus dérangeant devait sûrement être sa main. Une armature de sorte de câbles rigidifiés avec un grand trou où devait se trouver sa paume. Seuls ses phalanges et ses doigts, remplacés par de longues gaines durcies donnaient l'illusion d'une main.

-Ce n'est pas très beau n'est-ce pas. Son ton était dur et cassant.

-Le visuel importe peu, commença-t-il maladroitement, est-ce que tu as retrouvé de la mobilité ?

Relevant le coude difficilement, il parvint encore plus difficilement à refermer son membre non humain.

-C'est en progrès. Son ton était étrange, comme désincarné. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté de subir cette « opération » ?

-Non.

-Je voulais absolument rester un Shinigami…

-Mais tu en es un !

-…Pour rester à ses côtés et la protéger.

Le silence doucha Max alors qu'il sentit la colère enfler dans la gorge de son frère. Il ne répondit pas.

-J'ai tout enduré, les railleries de Mayuri, ses « expériences annexes » la douleur du raccordement entre mes nerfs et cette prothèse. Je voulais la revoir, elle était, avec moi mentalement pendant toutes ces épreuves ! Et quand je sors et que j'arrive à la 13e, on m'envoi ici pour la trouver 6 pieds sous terre !

-Je suis désolé Kando.

-Mais je me fiche de ta sympathie ou de tes sentiments Max.

Cette remarque le blessa.

-J'en, j'en… il écumait de rage. J'en veux à tout le monde. Aux hollows, aux traîtres, à Aizen, mais aussi à ceux qui dictaient les ordres. Sasakibe ! Le 3e siège de la 13e.

-Nous avons fait de notre mieux…

-Nous ?

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

-Tu as donné des ordres ? Pour la première fois il le regardait dans les yeux. La colère déformait ses traits.

-Dans le feu de l'action, je me suis retrouvé dans cette position.

-Tu… toi… tu as donc participé à sa mort !

-Quoi ! Kando tu débloques complètement !

-Non Non ! Tu m'as pris ce qui comptait ! Mais quand j'y pense depuis le début tu as tout fait pour que je ne la rejoigne pas à temps quand elle était en danger !

-Kando !

Il venait de dégainer difficilement son zanpakuto et s'approchait doucement de lui. Sa pression spirituelle grimpait.

-Kando qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ressaisie toi bon sang !

-Tu vas payer !

Il abattit son arme en direction de sa tête comme pour la trancher en deux à la verticale. En un instant, il avait brandi Jokuro qui choqua contre Sokku. S'il avait perdu en mobilité, sa prothèse lui donnait une force surprenante. Max dû saisir son arme à deux mains pour ne pas se faire écraser sous l'assaut.

-Kando, arrête ! Tu vas faire une bêtise !

-La ferme !

La pression sur l'arme s'accentua encore, faisant crisser les lames qui se rapprochaient de son corps. Il allait devoir contre-attaquer. Au moment où il s'était résolu à passer à l'action, il ressentit que la force exprimée par son ami disparue. Surpris, il lui lança un regard. Derrière lui se trouvait Sajin Komamura, son capitaine et son vice-capitaine qui avait mis KO Kando. Alors que son lieutenant chargeait sur ses épaules la masse inerte, le colosse prit la parole.

-Excuse les agissements de mon subordonné. La 12e nous avait dit qu'il pourrait être… instable. Un contre coup de l'opération.

-Oh je comprends mieux son état.

Il souffla rassuré

-Vous connaissez Kando ?

-Tout à fait je suis son ami de l'académie. 3e Siège de la 8e division Risekime Max, Capitaine Komamura. Il s'était incliné pour le saluer.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer jeune 3e siège. Je vais vous laisser, nous allons le ramener à ma division.

-Bien entendu.

Le capitaine le dépassa sitôt suivi de Tetsuzaimon. Il lui mit une claque sur l'épaule virile au passage et lui fit un grand sourire avant de suivre son gradé.

Après cet incident, il alla se coucher, un peu secoué tout de même de la violence de son ami. Fermant les yeux, il se plongea dans son monde intérieur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas aller voir son acolyte du fait de son emploi du temps. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, sauf peut-être l'eau qui s'écoulait beaucoup moins vite qu'à l'accoutumé.

Contrairement à son habitude, il ne plongea pas dans les eaux revigorantes du lac. Retrouvant sa pierre noire, il se mit à réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Max ? La vouivre sous forme semi-humaine avait émergé de l'eau devant ses yeux.

-Je faisais juste le point.

-Sur ta réussite ?

-Non, sur mes capacités et ce que je pourrais faire de plus pour servir.

-Servir tes ambitions ?

-Non, allons Jokuro, je veux servir pour protéger. Tu as vu le nombre de soldats que nous avons perdus.

-Mais tu as fait ton maximum…

-De mes capacités actuelles certes.

La solution lui apparut clairement. Et la vouivre n'allait pas spécialement apprécier eux qui s'entendaient toujours si bien, ou tout du moins avait le dialogue aisé.

-Jokuro ? Son ton avait changé, plus doux, plus faible.

-Oui ? Elle se prélassait sur les pierres noires non loin de lui.

-J'ai un grand service à te demander et je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal.

À ces mots elle se redressa, soudain très alerte.

-Oui…

-Je veux que tu me le promettes.

-Si tu veux…

-Dis-le !

-Je le promets.

-J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes le Bankai.

Une fois ces mots sortis de sa bouche, il vit sa partenaire se raidir, enfin se crisper serait plus exacte. Puis elle se détendit et d'un ton très calme, plongea ses yeux reptiliens dans les siens en lui enserrant les joues dans sa main de manière à pincer sa bouche ridiculement.

-Non, elle avait lancé cela d'un ton calme est parfaitement posé essayant de masquer sa colère et son indignation.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien comment cela fonctionne.

-Oui il faut que je te matérialise dans mon monde et que je te batte. Mais je me disais que nous n'avions pas à en passer par là. En toute intelligence nous pourrions nous entraîner et ainsi devenir plus forts ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-NON ! Elle avait hurlé ce mot tout en lui faisant quitter son monde intérieur.

La partie n'allait pas être gagnée, pensa-t-il quand il ouvrit les yeux dans son lit.

XXX

1 mois plus tard.

Les réparations allaient bon train pour faire disparaître les derniers stigmates de la guerre. Max avait pris ses marques en tant que 3e siège. Son rôle n'avait pas foncièrement changé de l'époque où il était à la place du 3e siège. Il était en quelque sorte le bras gauche du capitaine et le bras droit de Nanao. D'ailleurs en parlant de celle-ci, ils finalisaient la montée en grade promise. Nanao voulait que tous les postes vacants soient remplis, mais Max lui proposa une autre alternative. Les candidats probables aux postes de haut gradé (allant de 3 à 10) resteraient libres ou presque. Il leur proposa de faire remonter d'un cran le 6 et 7e siège suite à leurs actes dans la bataille. Dans le même temps, il instilla l'idée que les sièges 10 et 9 restent libre. Le capitaine et elle avaient sélectionné sur les états de service de la division les candidats méritants. Max donna aussi l'idée de les nommer à un poste entre le 11e et le 20e afin de parachever la validation de leurs compétences, puis de les promouvoir après quelques temps. Son idée plu beaucoup aux 2 gradés qui lui donnèrent la mission de la présenter ce jour à sa première réunion des sièges qu'il présiderait. C'est ainsi que la 8e division se dota pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, d'un effectif de gradé à peu prêt décent. Non pas d'ailleurs que le capitaine Kyoraku ne voulait pas combler les trous, c'est juste qui n'avait pas trouvé de motif valable de promotion avant cette bataille qui avait montré la valeur des hommes. Une fois la réunion ajournée, il se dirigea vers son bâtiment, le bâtiment des gradés et prit place à son point d'eau comme avant. Essayant comme chaque soir depuis cette nuit-là de faire apparaître son Zanpakuto dans le monde réel. Au début, cela n'avait pas été simple, Jokuro se débattait comme une diablesse, lui causant même d'importantes migraines. Voyant la quantité astronomique de pression spirituelle nécessaire, Max finissait tous les soirs lessivé. Jokuro était satisfaite. Elle avait même cessé de lutter vu qu'elle ne risquait rien de base. Elle se contentait de rire aux dépens de son maître, mais uniquement durant ses tentatives. Le reste du temps, elle restait comme à son habitude. Ses tentatives n'avaient pas altéré leur « amitié » ni leur symbiose. Max lors de ces séances fulminait, et ce n'est pas avec les conseils tarabiscotés de Renji que cela allait avancer. Bref, il piétinait dans son apprentissage. D'autant plus que ne craignant rien de la part de ses supérieurs, il ne pouvait pas le crier sur tous les toits. L'ascension au Bankai restait un élément crucial pour le gotei, car chaque Shinigami le possédant pouvait ainsi prétendre à un poste de capitaine, mais aussi et surtout voyait son potentiel létal être décuplé, ce qui pouvait entraîner des complications internes en cas de révolte. C'est pour cela que chaque détenteur était soigneusement consigné. Toute demande d'accession devait par ailleurs être débattue en présence de feu le central 46. Après une nouvelle soirée d'effort infructueuse l'ayant amené jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Max souhaita bonne nuit à Jokuro et se lova dans son lit. La nuit était calme et portée par une lune au teint verdâtre. Fermant doucement les yeux à mesure que le sommeil le gagnait, la lumière s'éteignit.

.

Avant même d'avoir commencé à rêver, les cloches d'alertes retentirent dans tout le Sereitei. Se relevant précipitamment, il passa son uniforme et sortit en trombe dans les couloirs de sa division. Tambourinant aux portes au passage afin de réveiller les hommes. Courant vers le bureau de ses gradés, il les trouva vides. Surpris, il ne se démonta pas.

« Rassemblement dans la cour au pas de course soldat » hurlait-il.

Prenant de l'élan, il sauta sur le toit de la division. Le panorama le surprit au plus haut point. Une grande partie de la 1ere division était en proie aux flammes qui dévoraient tout à un rythme soutenu.

Redescendant, il trouva ses compagnons en position d'attente.

-Que chaque escouade habituelle se forme, nous avons un incendie monstre en cours. Je veux que celui-ci soit éteint en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

-Bien 3e siège

-Dispersion.

Dans des pas de shunpo, il se retrouva seul dans la cour.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Aucune réponse. Il était surpris de ce manque de communication.

Une série de bruit tonitruant le sortit de sa rêverie. Courant en déplacement rapide, il rejoint ses hommes seau à la main face aux flammes.

-Rapport de situation ?

Un soldat hurla.

-De nombreux nouveaux départs de feux sont signalés un peu partout ! Et nous avons trouvé un important nombre de blessés.

-Des blessés ? À cause du feu ?

-Non ils avaient des traces de coups et de lame.

-Comment ?!

Le bâtiment derrière eux explosa, une langue de flamme lécha et enflamma deux de ses subordonnés. Réagissant sur l'instant, il hurla dans l'atmosphère saturée de fumée et surchauffée.

« Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort, Jokuro » Il voulait aider ses hommes en utilisant son zanpakuto pour les étreindre rapidement. Mais s'attendant à retirer son wakizashi, il se retrouva bien bête, les mains jointes sur son arme qui ne s'était pas transformée.

« Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort, Jokuro » hurla-t-il plus fort

Toujours rien.

-Bordel. Il se jeta sur ses hommes et au bout de 5 minutes, il parvint au profit de légère brûlure à éteindre leurs uniformes. Les 2 soldats étaient dans un sale état, leurs Shiakusho déchirés montraient une peau cloquée et calcinée.

-Qu'on les transporte d'urgence à la 4e, ses subordonnés s'exécutèrent.

Que ce passait il donc ? Comme pour répondre à sa question mentale, une sorte de jeune fille apparue devant lui, de grande clochette reliée à un élégant foulard. Une aura de flamme se dégageait d'elle, ainsi qu'une envie de meurtre non dissimulée.

Il commença dans sa tête la formule de la coupure dans l'espace au cas ou.

-La domination des Shinigamis est terminée.

Ses subordonnés s'étaient mis en garde derrière lui après son signe de la main les invitants à la retraite.

-Nous allons vous exterminer.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et des boules de feux sortir de ses instruments en filant vers eux.

« 81e technique d'immobilisation, Coupure dans l'espace » Son sort encaissa les tires sans se briser.

-Oh tu étais sur tes gardes.

Avant qu'elle ait peu bougé, il s'était porté au contact d'un shunpo, la lame en direction de sa gorge. Surprise, elle se courba vers l'arrière esquivant son attaque, lui portant un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit reculer et elle fit un bon en arrière pour s'immobiliser sur un toit.

« 63e technique d'immobilisation, chaîne de soumission » La chaîne dorée fila vers son adversaire, mais une masse imposante détruisit celle-ci dans les airs et fonça sur lui en abattant un poing colossal. 2 de ses subordonnés entrecroisèrent leurs armes pour le protéger et encaissèrent l'attaque. La force du coup fit s'éparpiller aux 4 vents le reste de son escouade dans son dos. Profitant de l'immobilisation, il décocha un coup d'estoc qui fut esquivé d'un court mouvement de crâne par son adversaire. Celui-ci se tenait en face d'eux. C'était un colosse blond, 2 grandes mèches pointées vers le ciel. Ses yeux n'étaient pas visibles, mais sa bouche était tordue dans un sourire éclatant. Sa posture, mains sur la taille soulignait une musculature impressionnante et une tenue des plus inhabituelle rouge et or striée de blanc.

-Max !

Izuko apparut à ses côtés, dos à l'ennemi.

-On arrive pas à endiguer les feux et nos hommes se font harceler de toute part par un adversaire indéfini…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car sa voix s'étrangla en même temps que son regard qui s'était posé sur le blond colosse.

-Izuko ? Tu le connais ?

-C'est–c'est impossible !

-Izuko mon garçon, heureux de me voir ?!

-Izuko ! C'est qui ?!

-C'est, il tremblait de partout et ses yeux étaient exorbités. Might ?

-Good Answer my boy.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu ne me répondais plus ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est très simple, j'ai suivis la voix qui me disait de faire comme je voulais. Je n'en pouvais plus de toi ! Tu es trop faible, trop peureux, trop… pas assez moi.

Ils ne comprenaient pas, comment Might, le zanpakuto de son ami et 8e siège avait-il fait pour se matérialiser dans leur monde et les attaquer.

-Démonstration !

En un instant et dans une posture étudiée, il était dans le dos de son maître et lui avait porté un incroyable coup de pied tout en ayant incapacité les 2 derniers shinigamis du groupe de Max. Il avait dû reculer pour éviter un poing qui filait en direction de sa trachée. Se tournant vers le mur, il vit Izuko, encastré dans celui-ci, inconscient.

-Il ne reste que toi alors, dit celui-ci avec son éternel sourire.

Max se mit en garde.

-Might, nous devons y aller, Muramasa nous attend.

-Oh non, il n'en reste qu'un !

-Might !

-Bon ok then, il se téléporta aux côtés de la petite fille, lui proposant son bras tel un gentleman et ils disparurent. Sans plus de cérémonie, Max se précipita au chevet d'Izuko, plaquant 2 doigts sur sa carotide. Il souffla de soulagement, il avait un pouls. Une partie de sa division arriva en renfort, il transmit ses ordres, organisa les secours et le transfert des blessés et parti en tête, son ami inconscient dans les bras.

La 4e était dans une effervescence incroyable. Un flot continu de blessés arrivait de toutes les divisions. Trouvant un brancard libre, il confia son ami aux bons soins du 7e siège Hanataru en lui demandant de faire son possible. En tant qu'officier il ne pouvait pas faire de traitement de faveur.

Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur ses gradés, accompagné de Juschiro Ukitake.

-Mes capitaines, Nanao, déclara-t-il en les rejoignant

-Max

-Jeune Max, qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda le rose.

-Nous avons de nombreux blessés. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave.

-Tu as perdu le lien avec ton Zanpakuto

Il se stoppa.

-Exactement, mais j'ai aussi eu mal à parti avec celui d'Izuko qui voulait clairement le tuer.

Cette nouvelle ne sembla pas surprendre non plus les capitaines.

-Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire, commença Ukitake.

-Il semble que l'ennemi se soit retiré, ajouta Kyoraku. Tu vas aller prendre une douche, te faire soigner au besoin et prendre un peu de repos. Demain matin nous aviserons.

-Bien compris. Il salua et s'en fut.

Quel nouveau malheur pouvait bien encore avoir frappé leur monde.

* * *

Et voila qui lance le début de l'arc des Zanpakuto libérés que j'ai beaucoup aimé. ça va donné des choses intéressantes et qui j'espère vous plairont. En attendant n'oubliez pas de review avec force. Je vous retrouve le Week end prochain pour votre chapitre 23.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour Bonsoir petit hollow en perdition

Le chapitre 23 est arrivé, une particularité dans celui ci car vous allez voir qu'il est beaucoup plus long que la moyenne. En effet c'est un double chapitre car je pars en vacance bientôt et je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans bleach trop longtemps. Donc voici de quoi lire.

Réponse au review: 

**Cheshire** : Merci pour ton éternel présence en review. Je suis content que tu apprécies ce filer. Pour ce qui est de Kando, il faut plus le voir comme le choc de la mort d'asuna le faisant vriller sur le moment suite a tous ce qu'il a subit chez Mayuri (Qu'est ce que j'aimerais pas qu'il me soigne lui) Au fond il n'en veux pas à Max, mais c'était plus simple de se tourner vers lui pour sortir sa colère et sa peine.

Une immense merci à ma Beta PandoraO qui a fait un travail de titan sur ce long chapitre.

Place à l'action !

* * *

Chapitre 23

 _" La mort est dans l'adieu d'un ami véritable" Marceline Desbordes-Valmore_

Le lendemain matin Max prit part à une réunion en compagnie de Nanao et des capitaines de la 4e /8e et 13e division ainsi qu'une étonnante femme à la veste jaune-orangé et à la peau mate. Ils décidèrent de faire de la 4e le QG provisoire de toutes les divisions. Ils discutèrent des causes de ce remue-ménage. C'est ainsi que Max comprit qu'une grande partie des Zanpakutos du Sereitei s'était révolté sur ordre d'un certain Muramasa. Que le capitaine commandant avait été scellé et que le capitaine Kuchiki était porté disparu. La réunion se conclut sur cet état de fait. Il ne connaissait pas assez l'ennemi ni ses motivations pour agir. Pour le moment il était cantonné à un rôle de défenseur.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait sur les hauteurs du Sokyoku. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et surtout le manque de son Zanpakuto dans sa tête le dérangeait au plus haut point.

-Comment la retrouver. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen.

Il avait senti Nanao dans son dos. Elle resta sans rien dire. Regardant le paysage. D'ici on voyait une grande partie du Sereitei. Plus loin, on distinguait même une partie de la 8e. 50 % de celle-ci avait d'ailleurs brûlé sans que personne ne puisse faire quelque chose trop occupé qu'ils fussent par les Zanpakutos devenus fous. Les pertes se chiffraient déjà en 50aine de soldats, tués par une partie de leur propre âme.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens Max, mais sache que je suis avec toi…

Il ne se retourna pas.

-C'est gentil Nanao, c'est juste que j'ai peur.

-Peur ?

-D'avoir perdu Jokuro déjà, mais aussi de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Comme celui du capitaine Hitsugaya, on ne connaît pas le potentiel qu'ils pourraient déployer.

-Tu crains qu'elle ne prenne la vie de Shinigami si je comprends bien.

-Ou de noyer la moitié du Sereitei sous les eaux…

-Oh, oui aussi. Je vois mieux pourquoi le capitaine de la 10e division a foncé à la recherche de son arme alors.

Se retournant il demanda:

-Puis je partir ? Le temps de la chercher ?

-Est-ce qu'un ordre contraire te retiendrait ?

-Il est probable que non j'en ai peur.

-Alors je ne peux que te donner mon assentiment, mais comme d'habitude, pas de folie et pas de blessures au retour.

-Comme toujours.

-Justement, c'est bien ça le problème.

Il lui fit un sourire et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Il était temps de partir à la chasse au reptile.

.

La nuit était tombée depuis deux bonnes heures et Max errait dans une forêt dense non loin de la fin des limites du Sereitei. Il avait cherché dans tous les coins et recoins, mais sans succès. Commençant à douter de sa réussite durant la soirée, il allait faire demi-tour quand un bruit d'eau parvint à ses oreilles. Camouflant sa présence du mieux possible, il avança. Derrière 2 branches qu'il écarta, il trouva une grande cascade bouillonnante qui alimentait un cours d'eau de taille moyenne. Mais ce qui l'intéressa le plus était sûrement la jolie femme, dos à lui, les cheveux bleu nuit lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos et qui semblait fixer les étoiles. Son cœur se fixa de même que ses mouvements. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. S'approchant doucement, il s'assit sur un rocher non loin. Le genou droit remonté sous son menton pendant qu'il fixait la forme immobile dans les flots. Sentant enfin un regard sur sa nuque, elle se tourna vers lui. À ce moment, les doutes de Max se volatilisèrent. Les 2 orbites qui avaient croisé son regard n'avaient rien d'humain, leurs fentes reptiliennes et leur couleur d'un vert teinté de jaune n'exprimaient que surprise et incompréhension.

-Bon-bon, bonsoir, demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Bonsoir, répondit son maître tranquillement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait l'ennemi, il ne voulait pas la brusquer et risquer de la faire fuir ou pire…

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Vous êtes bien aimable, je me rafraîchissais juste après une journée à errer dans cette étrange ville.

-Vous faites bien. Puis-je vous demander si vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? Et qu'elle est cette chose ?

Elle sourit, mettant au jour une mâchoire non humaine.

-Je ne cherche pas quelque chose, je veux. Elle semblait douter. Je recherche et en même temps, je fuis quelqu'un.

-Vous fuyez quelqu'un ? On vous veut du mal ?

-C'est difficile. Elle semblait nerveuse et cherchait ses mots. C'est un homme pour tout vous dire.

-Vous le reconnaîtriez ? Pour que je puisse vous protégez ?

La créature le regarda avec des yeux pleins de gratitude.

-Vous êtes la première personne aujourd'hui à vouloir m'apporter votre concours. Les traits de cet homme me font défaut pour le moment, mais il voulait toujours abuser de mon pouvoir, me contraindre à sa volonté pour service ses propres intérêts.

Il se figea, le coup était plus douloureux que tous ceux qu'on lui avait porté dans sa vie de soldat. Se ressaisissant, il se laissa glisser dans la zone creuse en dessous de la cascade. Doucement, avec une infinie précaution, il s'approcha de la femme qui partageait son esprit. Elle s'était raidie, mais voyant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle le laissa approcher.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela.

-Peut-être parce que vous vous sentez seule… Max avait gardé sans le vouloir son arme sous l'eau.

-C'est vrai, mais je n'ai besoin de personne et en même temps, je ne me sens pas heureuse. Je veux être libre, mais lié aux autres. Mais tout le monde fuit devant mon apparence.

-Les gens ont peur de ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, répliqua-t-il, pourtant c'est dans l'extraordinaire que réside la beauté.

-Vous devez plaire aux femmes, ria t-elle doucement. Vous maniez bien les mots.

-Oserais-je vous demander de m'accompagner afin de discuter dans un endroit moins… humide.

Il était trempé jusqu'aux pectoraux et on ne pouvait pas dire que l'eau était digne des tropiques. Bien que Jokuro et ses éclaboussures l'aient endurcie, il restait toujours un animal à sang chaud.

-Avec plaisir.

Max émergea de l'eau à mesure que la rive remontait. Jokuro à ses côtés. Il avait remarqué que son apparence supérieure n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Son torse en différentielle de peau blanche et d'écaille sombre d'un bleu nuit dessinant un V jusqu'à son bas ventre était le même. Son escarboucle apparaissait par moment derrière ses longues mèches passant souvent sur son front. Accélérant un peu, il tendit sa main pour l'aider tel un gentleman sur la terre ferme. Elle s'était immobilisée, le bas du corps toujours dans l'eau sombre et le visage plongé dans la direction de ses pieds.

-Je vous connais n'est-ce pas, articula-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Je ne suis qu'un humble chercheur qui a comme vous, déambulé dans le Sereitei pour trouver quelqu'un qu'il a perdu.

-Et qui est cette personne pour vous ?

-Une partenaire, une amie, une part de moi-même qui me manque depuis très longtemps. Vous la connaissez sûrement, elle se nomme Jokuro, la Vouivre légendaire.

Il se tut, sa main toujours tendue de manière amicale. Très lentement, elle posa ses doigts normaux mis à part les écailles, sur le dos de sa main lui donnant l'impression de porter des gants.

-Vous savez, reprit-elle, discuter avec vous m'a permis d'éclairer mes souvenirs.

Max ne comprenait plus, la brume avait emplie les lieux, nuage poisseux et concentré en humidité.

-La personne que je cherche et que je fuis, ses traits me sont revenus. Je me souviens dorénavant de sa voix, de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de ses vêtements, etc… mais surtout je me souviens de son nom et de ce que je voulais faire. Il s'appelle Risekime Max, c'est censé être mon maître, et je voulais le tuer, car je n'ai pas de maître !

Max esquiva, sorti de la brume, une griffe acérée lui aurait percé le crâne s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Reculant sur la rive, il s'immobilisa, étendant ses perceptions. Une déchirure fit couler le sang. Portant la main à son bras, une coupure superficielle et saignante venait de s'y inscrire. Le sang se mélangeait à l'eau. Se décalant sur la gauche, il esquiva une salve de ce qui ressemblait à Taki no Kuykei qui disséqua les arbres en cure-dent.

-Jokuro attends ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi !

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Tout à fait !

-Même si c'était le cas, la voix venait de derrière lui. Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon maître.

Il ne put esquiver totalement l'assaut diagonal. Celui-ci le toucha au flanc droit, faisant gicler le sang dans les airs. Reculant, elle avait déjà disparu. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Posant une main sur son côté meurtri, il plongea au sol pour éviter une lame d'eau sous pression qui découpa plusieurs dizaines d'arbres si nettement qu'il aurait pu avoir été fait par un scalpel. Se relevant toujours dans la brume, il sentit encore une fois un pic de douleur quand une bille d'eau lancée à grande vitesse lui perça les muscles de la cuisse gauche. Hurlant de douleur, il lutta pour ne pas tomber.

-Ça suffit Jokuro ! Hurla-t-il, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! On est des partenaires, des amis, je pensais tout ce que j'ai dis quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Tu mens comme tu respires ! Aucun de tes mots n'est digne de confiance. Tout est une question d'ambition avec toi. Tu as tout fait pour placer tes pions dans ta division. Tu as tout fait pour monter en grade rapidement. Tout cela sans aucune considération pour ce qui t'entourait.

-Mais…

-Ose me dire que c'est faux !

-Oui j'ai fait ça pour servir ! Par devoir !

-Le devoir ! Tu te caches derrière ce mot pour justifier ton travail de sape sur le 3e siège. Ta manipulation du 20e ? Avoue-le à toi-même tu ne fais rien qui ne soit pas dans ton intérêt personnel.

-Tu mens !

Il esquiva plus facilement un couperet d'eau.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

S'immobilisant, il attendit, toute perception ouverte. La brume lui bouchait la vue, mais pas les autres sens. Il entendit 2 secondes à l'avance les pas d'un adversaire qui se précipitaient sur lui. D'un mouvement souple, il fit volte-face tout en déviant le bassin et en attrapant le poignet d'une main aux doigts tendus et aux ongles griffus changés en lame de son Wakizashi qui lui était destiné. Les yeux reptiliens de son arme s'étirèrent.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, tu voulais une preuve que je suis digne d'être ton porteur ? La voici. « 63e technique d'immobilisation: chaîne de soumission » Le sort or s'entoura autour du torse de son arme. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, il hurla « 58 techniques de destruction: Tempête ! » Elle fut repoussée brutalement par une force tourbillonnante de vents qui fit disparaître le brouillard dans le même temps. Projetée dans l'eau de la rivière, elle venait de briser le sort quand elle comprit. Il était trop tard. Son maître était au-dessus d'elle, dans un saut aérien.

« 4e technique de destruction: foudre blanche » D'un mouvement, elle propulsa un de ses ongles qu'elle avait cassé vers lui. Celui-ci toucha son but en même temps que l'éclair d'un blanc très pur la manqua. Souriante, elle ne le fut pas longtemps, Max avait fait exprès de tirer à côté. Son sort se diffusa dans l'eau. Électrocutant dans le même coup le Zanpakuto. Tremblante du fait du courant qui la déchirait de l'intérieur, elle hurlait. Puis d'un coup, elle fut retirée de l'eau et déposée sans douceur sur la terre ferme non loin. Assise sur les fesses, le corps encore un peu secoué, elle ne comprenait pas. Max la regardait dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, les 2 genoux à terre pour être à son niveau.

-Pourquoi ? Parvint-elle à dire

-Parce que jamais je ne te ferais du mal et jamais tu ne souffriras par ma faute. Une gerbe de sang s'écoula de sa bouche, tachant dans le même temps le visage de Jokuro.

Elle vit alors son projectile, profondément enfoncé dans son ventre. Il bascula inerte sur le côté.

-MAX !

XXX

Se réveillant doucement, il ouvrit les yeux sous le plafond d'un blanc pur de ce qui semblait être la 4e. La douleur dans son corps était vivace, mais supportable. Se relevant, il passa la main dans ses cheveux verts encore plus en bataille qu'a l'accoutumé

-Me prendre une raclée par mon propre Zanpakuto, qu'elle déchéance pensa-t-il.

Dodelinant de la tête, il vit qu'il était un des patients dans la longue rangée de lits alignés où s'affairaient en silence les officiers de la 4e. Se relevant doucement, l'un d'eux se porta à son contact.

-Ne bougez pas trop vite, vous risquez de vous sentir mal.

-Euh, d'accord.

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Comme si je m'étais fait rouer de coup par mon zanpakuto… ce qui est le cas.

-Ah je vois, fit son interlocutrice.

Pointant son regard sur elle, il ne put s'empêcher au vu de la situation de la trouver très belle, ses courts cheveux d'un noir de jais eux aussi en bataille du fait de sa journée de travail et ses grands yeux marron tournés vers lui. Sentant un pansement sur son torse, il voulut s'en dégager, mais elle l'arrêta avant.

-Ne fait pas cela, c'est un pansement compressif pour maintenir en place vos cotes brisées. Nous les avons ressoudé via le Kido, mais elles doivent encore consolider.

-Euh d'accord.

-18e siège Suzaya Torikawa, dit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

Il lui prit doucement dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

-Izuko Domoka, 8e siège de la 8e division.

-La 8e ! Vous connaissez donc Max ? Elle semblait d'un seul coup très alerte.

-Effectivement, c'est mon meilleur ami et notre 3e siège.

-Il a encore eu de l'avancement… ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

-D'où le connaissez-vous ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, les amis de Max sont mes amis.

Il rougit de cette demande.

-Max était notre coordinateur secondaire dans la mission à Karakura, ils nous ont sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et m'ont permis de progresser très rapidement.

-C'est sûr que c'est son cheval de bataille.

Les 2 se mirent à rire.

-Puis-je vous, pardon, te demander ou il se trouve ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, il t'a apporté et confié aux bons soins du 7e siège Hanataru et est repartit.

-Je vais aller trouver le 4e siège, il devrait pouvoir me renseigner.

-Tu es autorisé à te lever, tiens moi au courant d'accord ?

-Compte sur moi, 18e siège Suzaya. Il lui fit un sourire et elle détourna le regard pour reprendre sa ronde auprès des blessés.

Avançant doucement, Izuko trouva sa cible ainsi que le 5e siège en pleine discussion proche d'un des bureaux de la 4e.

-Ah 8e siège vous êtes debout !

L'ancien 5e siège avait bien changé suite au changement de 3e siège et surtout à la raclée qu'il avait pris contre son ami. C'était maintenant un shinigami très compétent et bienveillant avec ses subordonnés. On voyait clairement qu'il voulait se racheter une conduite et les directives imprimées par Max à son entrée en poste avaient particulièrement bien fonctionné sur lui.

-Bonjour 4 et 5e siège, comment allez-vous ?

-Ce serait plutôt à nous de te demander ça, 3 jours de sommeil ce n'est pas rien.

-3 jours ?! Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

-C'est votre Zanpakuto le responsable ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Savez-vous où se trouve le 3e siège, j'aurai besoin de m'entretenir avec lui.

-Nous n'en savons rien, il n'était pas la hier soir lors de l'affrontement qui s'est déroulé dans les ruines de la 5e division.

-Un affrontement ?

-Oui si intense que nous n'avons pas pu nous approcher. Plusieurs pressions spirituelles ont affronté des Zanpakutos.

-C'était incroyable, ajouta le 5e on-dit même que le Shinigami suppléant était de la partie.

-Et la vice-capitaine Ise, saurait-elle où est notre gradé ?

-Quand on l'a interrogé, elle nous a dit qu'il était sur une mission top secrète et qu'il ne reviendrait que quand celle-ci serait achevée.

Il devait donc voir Nanao. Il nota cela.

-Et pour les Zanpakuto ?

-On a appris que le moyen de retourner en contrôle de celui-ci était de le vaincre. Ainsi il repasse sous notre contrôle, mais il reste néanmoins toujours incarné.

-Oh, je vois.

-Personnellement je me prépare à affronter le mien, même si je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça

-Tu m'étonnes, ils ont la langue aussi acérée que leur tranchant…

Ils étaient repartis dans leur conversation. Izuko lui partit voir Nanao qu'il trouva dans un bureau avec le capitaine pensif à la fenêtre.

-Mon Capitaine, Ma vice-capitaine, s'annonça-t-il en entrant.

-Bonjour 8e siège

-Ah Izuko, enfin debout. Tu nous as inquiété, tu sais. Son capitaine s'était tourné tout sourire vers lui.

-J'en suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. En quoi pouvons-nous t'aider ?

-Je cherchais Max.

Ses 2 supérieurs semblèrent pendant un instant se raidir.

-Il est parti à la recherche de sa Vouivre, lâcha enfin Kyoraku

-Depuis quand ?

-Nous sommes sans nouvelle depuis 3 jours.

-Déjà ! Des équipes ont été dépêchées à sa recherche ?

-Impossible, dit sèchement Nanao. Nous ne pouvons éparpiller des hommes dans le Sereitei alors que les Zanpakutos peuvent apparaître à tout instant.

-Mais…

-Max avait besoin de retrouver son arme, c'est un devoir qu'il s'est fait. Nous ne pouvons intervenir, trancha Kyoraku.

-Je… bien reçu capitaine, excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien maintenant va finir de récupérer, nous allons commercer la contre-attaque d'ici peu.

XXX

Une goutte d'eau glacée vint lui percuter le front. Serrant les yeux, il les ouvrit. Le sol dur et froid contre son dos et les stalactites au plafond ne laissait pas trop de doute sur sa localisation, il était dans une grotte. Bougeant légèrement, il nota que sa tête reposait sur un coussin doux. Bougeant un peu, il vit des yeux reptiliens entrer dans son champ de vision. Max avait la tête qui reposait sur les genoux de Jokuro. Elle lui sourit.

-Tu émerges enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Sa voix était douce, mais emprunte de gravité.

-Bonjour, je suis content que tu aies repris tes esprits.

-Oui…

-Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?

-Juste d'une voix insidieuse qui me « forçait » à faire des actions qui me semblaient « juste ».

-Tu n'étais donc pas toi-même. Je m'en doutais.

-J'étais comme sous contrôle, hypnotisée.

Il toussa, ce qui fit partir des pics de douleur provenant de son ventre et de sa cuisse gauche.

Posant les yeux sur ces endroits, il vit la griffe wakizashi toujours en place.

-Que ce soit sur les attaques ou les paroles tu ne m'as pas loupé…

-Tu m'en vois navré. Mais sache que tout ce que je t'ai dit n'était pas de mon fait et surtout étaient fausses. Tu n'es pas ambitieux à en faire mourir les autres.

-Merci, sais-tu combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ?

-J'ai vu le soleil se lever 3 fois.

-Déjà. Il me faut des soins, mais d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ?

-Grâce à moi, elle sourit de toutes ses dents visiblement très fière d'elle. C'est une capacité que je voulais t'apprendre. Il s'agit de Suisei kea. Elle me permet de contrôler l'eau pour faire en sorte de bloquer l'écoulement du sang grâce à un pansement fait avec de l'eau stérilisée. Cela ne soigne pas, mais peut maintenir des blessures dans un état disons stationnaire.

Max remarqua une forme aqueuse entourant la griffe toujours plantée dans son ventre. Elle était d'un noir profond.

-Tu continu à perdre du sang, cette blessure est très « complexe »

-Ouais… complexe. Jolie lancée en tout cas. Il lui sourit, mais toussa alors et un coin de sa bouche laissa filtrer un filet de sang.

-Ne fais pas trop de mouvement Max.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je mourrais à petit feux.

-Mais si tu remues, tu vas accélérer la dégradation de ton état.

-Alors il faut que j'aille à la 4e avant que le délai soit dépassé.

Sur ces mots, il se força à se lever. Un « glurc » lui échappa et plus de sang coula encore. Il avait du mal à tenir debout. Jokuro vint lui servir de béquille et il passa son bras à l'arrière de sa nuque.

-Je sens que je vais avoir quelques douleurs, dit celui-ci la bouche rouge.

-Tant que tu ne meurs pas dans mes bras, elle lui sourit pour l'encourager.

Ils commencèrent leur marche. Chaque pas faisait bouger le projectile, lui causant d'horribles douleurs. Ils avaient à peine avancé qu'il était complètement gelé et transpirant à la fois.

-Tiens le coup Max d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te laisser seule, tu t'ennuierais sans moi.

Elle rit.

-Dis-moi, c'est nouveau ça ?

Il tirait doucement sur une sorte de robe qui lui couvrait le bas du corps, elle était faite d'un cuire souple d'un bleu nuit, mais plus pale qui lui descendait vers le milieu des mollets et qui semblait déchiré sur le bas. Max fronça encore les sourcils.

-Et depuis quand tu as des jambes ?

-Il faut croire que la transformation faite par Muramasa change un peu notre esthétique. Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Les 2 solutions me vont.

-Personnellement, pour les déplacements sur terre, cette forme me convient mieux.

-Alors, vend… goarc. Nouvelle pluie de sang sortant de bouche et un filet venait de descendre de sa jambe blessée.

-Max, tais-toi, tu dois t'économiser. Nous sommes loin ?

Il fit non de la tête et lui montra d'un bras tremblant les dalles grises qui annonçaient leur entrée dans le cercle principale du Sereitei. Elle développa alors plus de force pour soulager son maître. Sortant enfin de la forêt, il se concentra pour lancer une sorte de beacon de sa pression spirituelle à destination des shinigamis. Cependant, alors qu'ils patientaient, Jokuro poussa Max sur le côté. Celui-ci surprit s'écrasa en toussant sur le sol. Se retournant tant bien que mal.

-La cavalerie est arrivée !

Jokuro siffla comme un serpent. Might et elle se faisaient face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais jeune lady ? Tu aides un Shinigami.

-Ce n'est pas ton affaire musclor, tu devrais aller voir ailleurs.

-No sense, nous avons été appelé pour tuer tous les Shinigamis.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à celui-là, son ton était plus que menaçant.

-J'en connais une qui a perdu… Tu dois donc mourir comme l'avait dit Muramasa.

-Et c'est toi qui vas réussir ce tour de force ? Elle souriait comme une démente, montrant des crocs plus acérés que le plus aiguisé des couteaux.

-Of course. Il frappa du poing dans la direction de Max et un souffle de vent tranchant fila dans sa direction. D'un mouvement ultra rapide, Jokuro était en interception et dévia l'assaut. Mais Might était sur elle et lui porta un formidable coup de poing dans le ventre qui la fit reculer presque sur son maître.

-Tu joues avec un handicap…

-C'est ce qui te laisse une chance, cracha celle-ci. Ses griffes s'allongèrent. Je te laisse une dernière occasion de partir avec ta chevelure de bitnic intact.

-So rude ! Elle est très bien ma coupe.

Il voulut ré-attaquer, mais Jokuro avait été plus rapide. Elle se matérialisa devant lui et lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit voler dans un mur. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, elle recueillit la forme de son adversaire dans son rebond contre le mur et porta un coup de griffe. 3 sillons sanglants tranchèrent la tenue rouge de Might qui recula.

-Pas mal; pour la première fois, ses yeux bleus étaient visibles. Il brillait d'une lumière de défi. Tu vas le payer tu le sais ça !

-Je te dois combien ? Elle se moquait sans vergogne de lui.

Alors que le colosse, poing prêt à frapper fonçait sur elle, une explosion apparue au milieu d'eux.

Jokuro recula jusqu'à Max qui peinait à rester éveillé, une flaque de sang était visible et grossissait autour de lui. Elle sentit rapidement 3 pressions spirituelles arriver à toute vitesse. Deux s'immobilisèrent près de son maître.

-Écarte-toi de notre 3e siège Zanpakuto, hurla l'un d'eux.

-Dépêchez-vous, il faut le conduire à la 4e en toute hâte.

Les deux shinigamis se fixèrent interloqués que l'ennemi leur donne le libre passage et surtout les enjoignent de se dépêcher. Sans chercher plus loin, ils coururent et prirent le corps inconscient suivi de Jokuro en direction du corps médical. Max ne put entendre qu'une dernière chose avant le noir. « ça suffit Might »

XXX

Encore une fois il se réveilla, mais là il avait plus chaud que froid. La lumière était d'ailleurs bien trop incisive. Attendant, force de l'expérience que son corps se réactive, il fit l'inventaire de son état. Ses plaies étaient bandées. Le Kido de soin cessait peu à peu de faire effet. Et il y avait 3 présences en plus de lui dans la pièce. Il finit par ouvrir ses globes oculaires. Comme attendu, il était à la 4e. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, il remarqua qu'il partageait sa chambre avec le capitaine Komamura. Que faisait-il donc ici ? À sa droite, il trouva 2 femmes. Jokuro avait les yeux brillants, elle était heureuse de son réveil à n'en pas douter. Mais ne dis mot. À côté d'elle se tenait

-Suzaya, dit-il doucement.

-Bonjour Max, et bienvenu dans le monde des vivants.

-Maître ! Jokuro venait de se jeter à son cou. Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu as encore faillis passer de l'autre côté de la barrière tu sais, lui reprocha Suzaya.

-À ce point ?

-5 minutes plus tard et le capitaine Unohana ne pouvait plus rien pour toi.

-Aie.

-J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à empêcher ta vice-capitaine de t'achever sur l'instant, rajouta Jokuro dans son oreille.

-Je vais peut-être me rendormir tout compte fait, dit-il en plaisantant. Bien que l'envie de faire face à la colère de sa supérieure ne lui disait rien.

-Tu dois te reposer encore Max. Tu ne seras autorisé à te lever qu'à partir de demain.

-Bon, je vais suivre les consignes médicales alors, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Jokuro, tu peux faire ce que tu veux pendant mon sommeil.

-Je reste, elle était décidée.

-Bon alors j'y vais.

Il s'endormit immédiatement.

Quand Max se réveilla, il trouva Jokuro qui le fixait.

-Bonjour partenaire, dit le brun avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Max.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Tu as loupé 2 jours.

-Comme d'habitude. Il souffla.

-Oh j'ai faillis trucider 2 infirmières qui voulaient te mettre une poche de pression spirituelle. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Elle avait dit cela avec un calme de mauvais augure. Il plaignit les 2 pauvres femmes.

-Tu as bien fait, je déteste sa. Ça ne t'a pas poser de soucis ?

-J'ai dû faire face à la capitaine Unohana. C'était des plus tendus…

Max craignait le pire.

-Et au final ton capitaine est intervenu pour jouer les médiateurs.

-Résultat des courses ?

-Et bien tu n'as pas eu ta perfusion et je pense que la capitaine ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

Il rit, et son rire se communiqua à son arme.

-Bien, il est temps, tu es prête ?

-Yes !

Il se leva, d'abord hésitant, il fut content de voir qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau contiguë quand il se retourna.

-Que fais-tu donc ?

-Bah je te suis !

-Mais je vais me doucher !

-Et alors ? Je te connais par cœur !

-Euh, sûrement, mais non merci d'accord ?

-Comme Mr le désir (petite sainte nitouche va), murmura-t-elle.

Il mit une petite tape sur le crâne de son Zanpakuto qui renifla. Et il ferma la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Frais et dispo après un bon repas, sans personne dans le mess des officiers de la 4e, il se dirigea, Jokuro dans son dos, vers le bureau des gradés. Toquant, il entra. La pièce était de taille standard. Rien ne dépassait et son capitaine était couché sur son bureau.

-Mon capitaine ?

-Ah Max. Content de te voir debout.

-Moi de même.

Le grand homme s'était levé et s'approchait.

-Est-ce ?

-Tout à fait, je vous présente mon Zanpakuto, Jokuro.

À ses mots, elle inclina doucement la tête.

-Fascinant.

Il observait celle-ci sous toutes les coutures.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Jokuro serait enfaîte une si jolie créature. Son sourire se fit plus charmeur.

-Et moi il me semblait avoir dit quelque chose sur le fait de ne pas revenir en pièce.

La voix dans son dos le fit sursauter, puis blanchir. Son capitaine avait en un éclair retrouvé sa place, un pinceau à la main et nez dans un rapport. Ce qui était le comble de l'ironie !

-Nanao… il se retournait à petite vitesse, ne voulant pas faire face tout de suite à la colère de sa supérieure.

-Tu as du mal avec les ordres te concernant, elle voulait clairement le frapper pour sa désobéissance, mais elle semblait intimidée par son arme. Il en profita.

-Je suis désolé, mais ma partenaire a été plus difficile à convaincre que prévu.

-Jokuro, celle-ci tendit sa main comme elle avait vu faire avant.

-Nanao, enchanté, elle semblait étrange, comme si ses yeux verts de reptile la dérangeaient.

-Quelle est la situation ? Enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

-Le capitaine Kuchiki est toujours porté disparu. De plus en plus de gradés retrouvent le contrôle de leur arme, mais la situation reste préoccupante.

-J'ai sûrement de quoi libérer la situation. Yoroichi Shihoin était apparu dans la pièce dans le même temps qu'Ukitake et Unohana.

-J'ai localisé le capitaine commandant.

-Alors en route, dit joyeusement son capitaine, non content de laisser la paperasse.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, ils étaient partis

Profitant de la stupeur générale, il fit signe à son arme et prit la poudre d'escampette par une fenêtre. Ce n'est qu'une fois à 10 pas qu'ils entendirent la fureur de sa vice-capitaine. Il sentit le regard amusé de son arme sur sa nuque et ils prirent le chemin de la porte principale de la 4e. Pendant environ 2 heures, ils circulèrent au milieu des blessés, apportant leur aide ou ils le pouvaient. Dans le même temps, Max passait voir les blessés de sa division, apportant son soutien et des mots de réconforts. Voyant le non-retour du commando de capitaine, il sortit faire une ronde dans le périmètre.

-Tu sais ça me fais bizarre de t'avoir à côté de moi, lança celui-ci

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, cela fait des mois que j'essaye de t'invoquer dans mon monde et voilà qu'un beau jour te voilà sans que je n'y sois pour rien.

-Ca t'embête ?

-Je me demande juste si je te bas maintenant avec ce sabre, il tapota son Zanpakuto sans âme reposant à son flanc, si j'obtiendrais le bankai…

Sa remarque arracha un franc rire à sa partenaire.

-Ah tu ne perds jamais le nord!

-Jamais ! Allons tu me connais.

-Et pour te répondre, je ne suis matérialisé à tes côtés que par les pouvoirs et les vaines promesses de Muramasa. Je n'ai pas été contrainte par toi de m'incarner donc même si tu avais l'infime chance de me battre, tu n'obtiendrais pas ton vœu.

-Hey ! Je te signale que je t'ai battus !

-C'était uniquement dû à une filouterie, doublé du fait que je n'étais pas à mon plein potentiel à ce moment-là.

-Ouais.

-Ne fais pas la tête va !

Elle venait de lui frictionner les cheveux durement, les yeux pincés et un sourire éclatant au visage.

-C'est beau une si belle amitié.

Cette voix ! Max se mit en position de combat et fonça sur son émetteur.

-Toi ! Je vais en finir !

Le colosse pinça de la paume de ses mains les 2 côtés de sa lame in extrémiste avant que celle-ci ne touche son front.

-Jokuro !

-Hay !

Sa partenaire n'avait pas attendu son ordre, elle c'était projetée 3 pas après lui et se trouvait déjà dans le dos de son adversaire prêtre à planter ses serres dans le dos de l'horripilant blond. Au moment où le sang allait couler, une lame s'interposa.

-Quoi ?! Hurlèrent-ils tous les deux.

-Ça suffit ! Cria une petite tête verte en face de Jokuro.

Celle-ci se recula et d'un pas instantané se mit à la gauche de son maître.

-Izuko ?

-Salut, Max, ça va ? Bien remis ?

-Euh oui merci, mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu interfères ?

-Peut-être parce que tu veux trancher mon ami ?

Cette déclaration le laissa perplexe. Jokuro le dépassa et les 2 armes se serrèrent vigoureusement la main, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

-Oh, j'en connais un qui a fini le travail, conclut Max en s'approchant.

-Exactement. Je te présente Might, mon Zanpakuto.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer dans de bon terme 3e siège Risekime Max.

-De même. C'est étonnant comme vous tranchez avec la personnalité de votre propriétaire.

-Max ! Son ami était rouge de honte.

-Mon maître à une partie cachée, le géant lui fit un clin d'œil et serra virilement son propriétaire qui gesticulait.

Le coupant dans leur conversation, une explosion de pression spirituelle doublée de flammes surgit en plein milieu de la forêt. Ne perdant pas de temps, il hurla à l'attention de son ami.

-Va dire à Nanao que je me porte au contact de l'incident. Protège la 4e Izuko.

-Bien reçu.

D'un shunpo rapide, il s'approcha à vive allure du dôme de flamme qui était apparu comme par enchantement. Plus il avançait et plus il pouvait sentir que cela n'était clairement pas naturel.

À quelques mètres du périmètre, il vit une silhouette noire s'élancer dans les airs en direction de l'ouverture sur les hauteurs du dôme. Cependant et comme il s'en doutait, ce n'était pas que de la vulgaire flamme et il fut bientôt rattrapé par la sphère ardente.

-Merde, « Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort, Jokuro »

Il fut un peu surpris de sentir son arme se transformer dans ses doigts. Sans regarder Jokuro car il s'avait qu'elle l'avait suivi, il lança:

« Taki no kyūkei » Combiné à celui de son incarnation, la vague trancha difficilement les bras enflammés alors que la sphère qui emprisonnait la forme se faisait transpercée par un dragon de glace. La forme ainsi que le capitaine Hitsugaya tombèrent une nouvelle fois dans la structure incandescente. S'immobilisant devant le mur crépitant, il tenta de forcer une ouverture, mais toute l'eau qu'il pouvait envoyer était directement vaporisée par la chaleur incroyable qui se dégageait de l'arme. Cessant le feu, il se mit à réfléchir à un moyen d'entrée en contact avec son capitaine qu'il sentait immobilisé de l'autre côté.

-Si seulement ils étaient équipés de ta machine la… le Soul Piger je crois…

Cette remarque fit tilt dans son esprit

-Jokuro tu es une génie.

-Ah… Bon… après tu sais c'est normal avec les années

« Le cœur au sud… Les yeux au nord… Le bout des doigts à l'ouest… Le talon à l'est… Ô vent, souffle et rassemble ! Ô pluie, tombe et efface ! 58e technique d'immobilisation: Invocation des moineaux traqueurs »

N'ayant aucun mal à localiser la signature spirituelle de son capitaine, il entra en contact.

-Mon capitaine, Ici Max, vous m'entendez ?

-Max ?

-Je suis à l'extérieur des flammes.

-C'est toi qui a sectionné les excroissances de Ryūjin Jakka ?

-Oh, je comprends mieux. Oui c'était moi.

-Bien écoute-nous allons faire vite, nous allons lancer une série d'attaques conjuguées vers le haut de la sphère afin de faire passer Ichigo Kurosaki. Je veux que tu l'attendes en haut et que tu ouvres un Senkaimon pour Karakura. Tu l'accompagneras.

-À vos ordres.

-Alors en piste !

À cet instant, une combinaison de techniques extrêmement puissantes lancées dans un ordre précis parvint à fabriquer une brèche dans les flammes. S'élançant, il fut bien vite rejoint par un adolescent un peu plus jeune que lui en âge physique.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, vous avez un portail pour moi ?

-Enchanté, Risekime Max 3e siège de la 8e division et voici Jokuro. Juste ici.

Une porte shoji s'ouvrit doucement sur l'espace entre les 2 mondes.

-Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'attendre.

-Faites donc, je vous suivrais de mon mieux.

Il opina et partit dans un shunpo d'une vitesse impressionnante.

-Et bien la course ne va pas être simple, il le suivit sans se faire d'illusion, il ne le rattraperait pas.

.

À son arrivée dans le monde des humains, il trouva le lieu livré au chaos. Un groupe de menos étaient aux prises avec un commando composé d'une majorité de vice-capitaines de toutes les divisions ainsi que du capitaine Soi fon, Kuchiki et « Histsugaya », Jokuro siffla.

-T'ai-je déjà dis que je détestais les menos ?

-Et moi les Zanpakuto de pacotille ?

-Jokuro…

-Quoi !?

-On y va.

Les 2 se portèrent au contact d'un meneau chargeant un cero destiné au dos de Kira.

Ils le découpèrent dans la largeur, le laissant exploser dans leur dos.

-Ca faisait longtemps Kira, dit il en lui serrant la main.

-Bien trop, son sourire était franc et chaud.

-Dis-moi tout, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Ichigo est entré dans la zone que tu vois là-bas, et nous sommes en charge de limiter la contagion hollow dans la zone.

À ces mots, Jokuro décapita un meneau au passage.

-Bien compris.

D'un coup, une fissure dans le ciel apparu, relâchant une masse de matière noire qui une fois touché le sol, se décomposait en une dizaine de menos. Ils allaient être submergés par le nombre s'ils ne faisaient rien. C'est alors que 2 traits de pétales de cerisier attaquèrent en simultanés les 2 extrémités de la faille.

-Quelle pression incroyable, fit-il remarquer.

-Le capitaine Kuchiki se charge de contenir la faille, mais il n'y arrivera pas seul, déclara le capitaine Komamura près d'eux.

C'est alors que des pics de pression émergentes de différents points du combat se développaient jusqu'à éclater en pilier de couleur. Celle de Max tranchait avec la rouge sang de Kira et du capitaine, mais ils réussirent à contenir la masse des yeux rouge qui les regardaient dans la noirceur du garganta géant. Leurs efforts combinés refermèrent la fissure.

-Une bonne chose de faite, fit il en rangeant Jokuro.

-C'était moins une en effet.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Shuhei ?

-Il a dû rester à la Soul Society, son zanpakuto et lui ne sont pas du tout en bon terme, d'ailleurs il est presque le seul haut gradé à n'avoir pas encore repris le contrôle de celui-ci.

Alors qu'il parlait, Wabisuke et Jokuro semblaient eux aussi en grande conversation.

Se tournant vers ceux-ci, il ne put se retenir.

-Ça fait vraiment bizarre de voir ça. On dirait qu'ils se connaissent.

Wabisuke semblait confus et rougissait alors que la vouivre le taquinait.

-Mon zanpakuto m'a dit que le soir où nous sommes sortis et où il y a eu l'histoire avec Matsumoto, nos 4 armes étaient rangées très proches les unes des autres. Il m'a raconté qu'ils étaient allés rendre visite à Jokuro dans son monde avec les autres. Ils avaient ainsi passé le temps dans une sorte de fosse à l'eau pure.

Max s'étrangla.

-Ils sont allés dans mon monde intérieur !

-Apparemment c'est assez rare, mais ça arrive. Kira semblait lui aussi amusé.

-Ce qui explique leur relative connaissance l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'il parlait, Mastumoto et Hinamori les rejoignirent.

-Je suis crevée, lança celle-ci.

-Bonjour Rangiku, Hinamori, lança-t-il.

-SOEURETTE !

Le brun en eut le souffle coupé. Une jeune femme aux oreilles de chat rose et à la tenue légère s'était littéralement jetée sur son vénérable sabre qu'il l'avait recueilli avec un rire dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa la tête, la faisant ronronner au passage. Si les yeux de Rangiku et de Max avaient pu exploser, le moment aurait été bien choisi. Ne cherchant plus à expliquer les lubies de son arme, Rangiku se tourna vers eux.

-Je vois que vous en avez fini vous aussi ?

-En effet, dit Kira.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on attend pour rentrer, bougonna la rousse incendiaire.

-Qu'Ichigo sorte annonça son capitaine, le regard sévère et son zanpakuto sur le talon.

L'air changea d'un seul coup, plus lourd, plus humide, plus froid à tel point que les autres incarnations avaient reculé. Voyant que la situation allait dégénérer, le capitaine Komamura proposa qu'une partie des forces combattantes ainsi que des capitaines repartent pour la Soul Society sans attendre la conclusion du combat afin de s'assurer de la situation dans celle-ci.

Sa proposition fut bien vite acceptée par tous et c'est ainsi que Max, Kira, Rangiku, Hinamori, Soi fon et Komamura entrèrent dans le Senkaimon.

* * *

Voici un arc plus qu'intéréssant de bleach terminé, j'espère qu'ils vous a plu. J'attend vos nombreuses réponses en review, j'en prendrais connaissance à mon retour.

A+


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour Bonsoir mes petits camarades amateurs de Bleach.

Me voila de retour après 3 semaines de repos bien méritées.

On reprend le rythme habituel à partir de maintenant.

Réponse au review:

 **Cheshire** : Toujours présente sa fait plaisir. Je suis content qui tu ais aimée la dynamique entre Max et Jokuro. C'est pas finis. Son sabre va prendre de plus en plus de place.

Une immense merci à ma Beta PandoraO qui a bien profité des 3 semaines et qui revient reboosté comme jamais !

Place à l'action !

* * *

Chapitre 24

 _"Méditer la mort c'est méditer la liberté. Celui qui sait mourir n'est plus esclave" Sénéque._

La semaine qui suivit marqua la fin relative du problème zanpakuto sitôt remplacé par un nouveau nommé « Toju » par la 12e. Les zanpakutos ayant tué leurs maîtres durant la rébellion étaient devenus les auteurs d'échos fourrés périodiques au sein du Sereitei et du Rukongai. Toujours dans les locaux temporaires de la 8e au sein de la 4e division, Max et Nanao finissaient de valider les plans de reconstruction de leur division dont 50 % avait été rasé par un incendie durant la première nuit.

-Avec cela, nous devrions être bons, déclara Nanao.

Max pour sa part avait presque fini les projections budgétaires nécessaires. Il était clairement plus adroit avec les chiffres qu'avec les dessins d'architectes.

-C'est bon pour moi.

-Parfait, je te laisse faire signer et valider les 2 avec le capitaine Kyoraku, il doit sûrement être dans la salle de la 13e.

-Je m'y rends de suite.

-D'ailleurs Max, je ne vois pas ton Zanpakuto ?

-Oh tu sais, elle est très indépendante, je pense qu'elle doit être en train de chasser le Toju toute seule ou alors elle doit être avec Haineko.

-La chatte et la vouivre, on aura tout vu.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Il lui fit un signe de la main et ferma la porte.

Se dirigeant dans un premier temps vers la salle dédiée aux occupations du capitaine Ukitake, il entra une fois y avoir été invité.

-Max.

-Capitaine Ukitake, Capitaine Kyoraku. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je viens vous faire valider les derniers plans ainsi que le budget des travaux de votre division.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Se décalant, il signa sans même regarder les documents. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu les reprendre, 2 garçons aux vêtements bleus s'en étaient saisis en riant.

-Hey non ! Ce n'est pas un jouet.

-Alors attrape-nous ! Dirent-ils en synchro alors qu'ils se mettaient à courir autour de la grande table où les 2 capitaines jouaient à un jeu de cartes.

Les poursuivant, il commençait à se demander si ces 2 affreux marmots étaient bien liés de près ou de loin au très calme et posé capitaine de la 13e division. Le jeu cessa brusquement quand Katen Kyōkotsu et surtout Jokuro entrèrent doucement en conversant dans la pièce. Si la première n'avait pas fait broncher les 2 lutins, la deuxième, et il avait pu le remarquer un certain nombres de fois, faisait très peur à Sōgyo no Kotowari. Profitant de sa présence, il reprit ses documents et les rangea.

-Bonjour mes dames, lança gaiement son capitaine.

Les 2 visées continuèrent à deviser sans faire attention à son pauvre supérieur abattu par l'indifférence. Passant dans son dos, Max se permit un rapide geste de réconfort et d'un regard, fit comprendre à son arme qu'il était temps d'y aller. Une fois dans le couloir, il lança :

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-J'ai traqué un Toju jusqu'au local inoccupé de la 7e division, il doit s'y cacher actuellement.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je dépose ses documents et nous y allons ça te va ?

-Un combat avec toi ? Toujours, le sourire de prédatrice était de retour.

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils partirent dans la direction indiquée. Atterrissant dans une cour de pierre blanche, ils attendirent un moment. Cela ne fut pas long, une sorte d'homme chouette leur fonça dessus. Max para l'attaque du tranchant alors que Jokuro avec célérité l'avait contourné. La tête de celui-ci sauta avant qu'il n'ait senti la mort le saisir.

-Et bien, fit le brun devant la masse disparaissant.

-Je n'avais pas précisé son niveau, s'innocenta Jokuro en levant les bras.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son incarnation chanceler imperceptiblement, ne disant rien ils allaient repartir quand une autre silhouette émergea doucement d'une porte défoncée de la division. Sa vouivre siffla furieusement. Se retournant, il fut étonné.

-Hyōrinmaru ?

-Bonjour maître du dragonneau.

Les dents du dit dragonneau crissèrent.

-Que faites vous la, seul ? Si je peux me permettre ?

-J'ai senti une brise de pression spirituelle insignifiante donc je suis venu voir. Son ton était toujours très calme.

-Je vois que le temps a eu raison de toi vieux fossile, tu ne sais plus reconnaître la puissance quand tu la vois.

-La puissance ou ça ? Celui-ci surjouait en regardant main en visière de droite à gauche.

Jokuro avait viré au rouge et son escarboucle brillait follement.

-Je vois que ton cerveau a fini par geler à cause de ton pouvoir ? Ou serait-ce dû à ta bêtise légendaire ?

Le pic sembla faire mouche pour cette fois. Mais sa partenaire ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Après tout quand on meurt sous un éboulement de pierre alors qu'on est dit immortel, faut pas avoir la lumière à tous les étages.

Max ne put s'empêcher d'étirer le coin de sa bouche en un demi-sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Le capitaine Hitsugaya venait d'apparaître proche de son Zanpakuto.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois mon maître, rien qui n'est de votre ressort.

-Pardon ?

-Bah alors papi, on fait une crise de rébellion tardive ?

Le rouge montait maintenant aussi aux traits du dragon de glace.

-Il est grand temps que cette misérable…

-Que papi aille au lit et que sa demi-portion le borde.

Peinant à ne pas éclater de rire, Max avait mis un coup de coude à son Zanpakuto pour la calmer un peu.

-Tu t'es vue vieille fille ? T'a choisis un playboy mal dégrossit comme hôte et tu viens parler ! Moi j'ai un capitaine à mes côtés !

-Jokuro, je pense que le temps est venu de calmer le jeu.

\- Hyōrinmaru arrête de suite ces gamineries.

« Ah toi la ferme !» Les 2 zanpakutos venaient de hurler cela au visage de leur Shinigami respectif.

D'un bon simultané, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, mais furent stoppés par un bras autoritaire en travers de leur chemin par leurs 2 maîtres.

-C'est bon maintenant, dit d'un ton tranchant Max alors que Toshiro faisait de même.

-Vous ne pouvez pas éviter ce qui doit avoir lieu mon maître, dit calmement le dragon de glace.

Et comme mue pas une connexion, 2 poings furent lancés en simultanée. Manque de chance, ceux-ci furent déviés et frappèrent les maîtres en opposés qui partirent s'encastrer de concert dans un mur en bois qu'ils défoncèrent. Se fixant quelques instants stupéfaits de leurs gestes, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans une mêlée furieuse.

Max avait mal à la mâchoire et les lèvres fendues, le dragon de glace n'y était pas allé de main morte. De l'autre côté, le blanc se relevait doucement, un œil qui n'allait pas tarder à bleuir.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda celui-ci en lui tendant la main

D'abord surpris, il accepta l'aide.

-Votre arme cogne dure capitaine

-La votre n'est pas mal non plus.

Se baissant rapidement, ils esquivèrent un tir perdu d'eau bouillante et de glace à moitié fondue.

-Je ne vois pas comment les séparer, vous avez une idée ?

-Aucune 3e siège.

-Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se fatiguent.

-Il semblerait.

C'est ainsi que pendant plus d'une heure, Max et le capitaine Hitsugaya discutèrent tranquillement sur le toit de la cour pendant que leurs armes s'affrontaient avec l'ardeur de siècle de haine.

Cette conversation fut la première pour les 2 hommes. Ils n'avaient jamais pu le faire quand leurs sabres étaient dans leurs mondes intérieurs du fait des sentiments qu'ils faisaient resurgirent. Max découvrit l'homme d'exception derrière l'ennemi séculaire et vice versa. Cela permit ainsi de casser la glace s'ils pouvaient le dire ainsi. Ils se découvrirent ainsi plus de points communs qu'espérés, si bien qu'ils passèrent un bon moment. Un respect mutuel apparu du fait de leur haine par personne interposée lors de leur rencontre et du sang froid qu'ils devaient déployer pour maintenir les 2 créatures légendaires. Cela les fit même rire. Vers 16 heures, le duel qui avait commencé fort avait tourné dans une castagne de chiffonnier où Jokuro tapait violemment la tête de son adversaire sur le sol alors que celui-ci tenait bon, les mains serrées sur le cou de sa Némésis. C'est sur cet état de fatigue et de fait peu glorieux que le mur nord explosa. Se redressant tous à la fois, ils virent arriver, la langue pendante, le capitaine de la 11e division.

-Alors ça se bat et ça ne m'invite pas !

Il avait comblé la distance très rapidement et lança un violent coup horizontal de sa lame ébréchée en direction des 2 silhouettes exténuées. L'attaque aurait fait mouche si Max et Toshiro ne s'étaient pas interposés de concert pour parer le coup. Un vent de pression spirituelle balaya la zone telle une tornade.

-C'est bon capitaine Zaraki, la discussion nécessaire est terminée.

Max se tourna vers eux les 2 Zanpakutos en retrait. Ils étaient couverts de bleues, bosses et coupures diverses, mais une expression corporelle apaisée se dégageait d'eux pour le moment.

-Mais je m'en fiche moi qu'ils aient fini.

-Les ordres du capitaine commandant sont clairs, il est interdit d'attaquer des zanpakutos qui ne seraient pas des Tojus.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Un regard mauvais et un sourire obscène se peignent sur son visage. Mais vous me semblez plein d'énergie et vous n'êtes pas des Zanpakutos.

À ces mots, très doucement, les anciens rivaux se regardèrent, ayant peur de comprendre. La signification claire fut portée à leur attention quand la pression du borgne éclata et que la lame qui bloquait les envoya au loin. Les 2 shinigamis se rattrapèrent en glissant vers l'arrière. Les ayant suivis en riant, Kenpachi était sur Hitsugaya, pointe en avant. Le petit capitaine esquiva d'un bon arrière. Max eut alors à peine le temps d'opposer sa propre lame au tranchant féroce du 11e capitaine qui avait visé la gorge. Essayant de lutter contre la force titanesque du géant, il ne put que rouler sur le sol en dessous du coup alors que la pointe le suivait, se plantant proche de lui à un rythme régulier dans le sol. Un nouveau crissement retenti, Hyorinmaru venait de choquer contre la lame de Kenpachi. Se relevant dans un shunpo, Max prit son élan et visa l'épaule par l'arrière. La brute sans quitter son sourire décocha un formidable coup de pied dans le ventre du petit capitaine, se décala sur le côté évitant ainsi sa lame et le saisit sur la partie inférieure de son visage.

-Tchutchu, vous pouvez faire beaucoup mieux.

Il para sans regarder le sabre de glace et d'un mouvement circulaire, il applaudit Max sur Histugaya. Les 2 furent choqués, mais n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir, ils durent s'écarter sans délai pour esquiver à nouveau la dentition inégale, mais mortelle. La situation se calma un instant et les 2 camps gardaient une distance de 10 pas.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai ma dose.

-Je suis de ton avis. Il est temps, valida le capitaine.

"Règne dans le ciel gelé, Hyorinmaru!"

"Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort, Jokuro"

Pour la première fois de leur existence, le dragon de glace et la vouivre de l'eau combattaient ensemble.

-Ca c'est bien, ça j'aime beaucoup, rigolait leur adversaire.

Comme unique réponse, il fit doucement sautez son cache-oeil. Un crâne doré de pression spirituelle se matérialisa aussitôt.

-Donner tout ce que vous avez, car je n'ai plus de limite !

Les 2 camps comblèrent la distance. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à un tel niveau de puissance pour que le sang commence à couler. Max reçut une entaille mi profonde sur son pectoral gauche alors qu'Hitsugaya avait son haori de capitaine entaillé et saignant sur l'épaule droite. Pour ce qui est du fou, il avait beau collectionner les blessures bien plus importantes, cela n'entamait pas sa "bonne humeur" quand ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, ils étaient exténués.

-Il faut qu'on l'immobilise, murmura Toshiro.

Max vit clairement le regard du capitaine pointé en direction de sa lame dégoulinante. C'est à cet instant que Jokuro et Hyorinmaru se positionnèrent derrière eux.

-4 contre 1, quelle bonne idée, la pression augmenta encore.

-On donne tout, dit celui-ci à l'intention de Jokuro. Celle-ci fit un oui concentré de la tête.

Croisant ses lames devant lui, Max concentra son reiatsu ce qui fit enfler le niveau d'eau sur celle-ci.

-Maintenant !

Un impressionnant geyser d'eau froide sortit de son shikai mais aussi des mains croisées que Jokuro avait pointé sur Kenpachi. Celui-ci rigola quand l'eau le frappa sans le faire trembler.

-Pas assez tranchant, minauda-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas le but. Toshiro Taicho !

Soudain toute l'eau dans la zone gela instantanément. Commençant à emprisonner le belliqueux capitaine. Hurlant, celui-ci voulut se dégager, mais l'attaque combinée était trop puissante en l'état. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois celui-ci pris jusqu'à la gorge. Vaincu, il dit calmement

-Bravo les gars.

À ces mots pour décompresser, les rivaux ne purent s'empêcher de célébrer par une poignée de main à la signification plus qu'importante.

-Mais si vous pouviez me libérer que l'on reprenne l'entraînement…

-Euh… commença Max

-J'enverrais un papillon de l'enfer à ton 3e et 5e siège leur donnant ta localisation.

Sur ces paroles ils partirent en courant, les 2 dans la direction de la 4e, leurs zanpakutos se lançant des regards torves par-dessus leurs épaules. Après cet incident, les 3 parties s'évitèrent le plus possible. Kenpachi n'avait pas voulu dire ce qui s'était passé et Toshiro mit en avant une altercation musclée entre leurs Zanpakutos respectifs ce qui avait été la cause de leurs blessures. Tout avait repris son cours quand un jour, Max vit passer Renji à toute vitesse dans les couloirs.

-Hoy Renji quoi de neuf ?

-Pas le temps Max, vient avec moi nos Zanpakutos ont trouvé le dernier Toju.

Ni une ni deux, il l'avait suivi dans un pas de shunpo le conduisant proche d'une montagne niveau du 3e district.

Il avait bien remarqué les difficultés de plus en plus grandes de son incarnation à ne faire qu'une bouchée d'adversaire qu'elle aurait envoyé ad patres en une attaque. Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Elle était si lessivée qu'elle ne se lançait même pas un regard de tueuse au dragon de glace non loin. S'approchant d'elle par derrière, il lui apporta un soutien discret. Elle le remercia d'un doux sourire. De l'autre côté, Renji, Rangiku et Hinamori houspillaient leurs armes pour avoir voulu régler ça seul. Les cris du grand Toju les recentrèrent sur l'action. Celui-ci ne put résister aux assauts combinés des vices et capitaines en présence. Une fois le combat achevé, les incarnations de leur âme disparurent eux aussi. Max le savait comme tous ceux autour de lui, l'énergie qui les maintenait dans le monde réel était épuisée. Posant sa main sur la garde de son arme contre son flanc, il dit:

-Bon retour à la maison Jokuro.

-Merci, répondit celle-ci.

-Mais n'y prend pas goût, je te ramènerais bientôt.

-À ça, n'y compte pas.

-Nous verrons…

XXX

3 mois c'était écoulé paisiblement. Le Sereitei en reconstruction était en train de faire peau neuve. Les seuls bruits de combats qui régnaient étaient ceux des marteaux frappant les poutres. Grâce aux plans, aux financements et à la planification, la division était dorénavant pleinement opérationnelle. Son organisation interne elle n'avait pas spécialement changé. Les postes 8, 9 et 10 avaient été octroyés à une nouvelle génération pleine de promesses. En claire la 8e s'était montrée en mouvement là ou avant l'image pouvait être trompeuse. C'est dans son bureau flambant neuf que Max reçut un jour la visite de Shuhei entrant en trombe dans son bureau alors qu'il discutait avec son capitaine dans un canapé blanc au style épuré.

-Max !

-Salut Shuhei, la porte la prochaine fois d'accord…

-Euh oui je…

Celui-ci s'immobilisa en voyant le capitaine lui tournant le dos.

-Capitaine Kyoraku, je vous cherchais aussi !

-Quoi moi aussi ?

-Tout à fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Max connaissait bien son ami maintenant pour savoir que s'il était aussi excité, c'est que cela concernait 2 choses. 1- la nomination de son nouveau capitaine.

2- toute chose qui touchait de près ou de loin à son journal, les nouvelles du Sereitei.

-Vous avez été cité dans le classement des officiers shinigamis les plus « désirables » du gotei !

-Rien de nouveau sous le soleil en sommes, fit son capitaine, un sourire de fanfaron sur le visage.

-Le quoi ? Max n'avait pas compris.

-Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais tu n'es pas très vieux parmi nous. Chaque année normalement sort une édition spéciale du Sereitei magazine. I mois ont a demandé aux femmes shinigami de faire un classement des hommes gradés les plus « beau et sexy » en somme. C'est un numéro qui marche toujours très fort.

-Et ça fait une solide réputation, rajouta le rose, sakkat sur le visage.

-D'accord, mais en quoi cela me concerne, tu as déjà accès au trombinoscope officiel au besoin pour les photos.

Son capitaine pouffa.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, reprit Shuhei. Les lectrices n'attendent pas vraiment cela.

Sentant les embrouilles arriver, il décida d'arracher le pansement sur la plaie.

-Viens-en au fait, je te prie…

-Il est de coutume que les cités prennent la pose pour des clichés inédits.

-C'est tout ? Pioufff.

-Je pense que tu n'as pas compris jeune Max, on parle de cliché que nous pourrions caractériser comme "Osé".

La mâchoire de Max faillit se décrocher pendant que Jokuro qui n'avait rien manqué de la discussion éclata littéralement de rire tout en se roulant à la surface de l'eau dans son monde intérieur. Son capitaine enfonça le clou.

-Il est de bon aloi d'au moins faire tomber le haut.

Max le savait, il devait être plus rouge qu'une tomate écrasée.

-Je-je-je, non merci !

-Je suis désolé mon ami, mais le choix des lectrices est immuables, l'acheva Shuhei.

-Je-je, vais vous laisser, je dois aller aider Kira.

Sur ce, il passa rapidement la porte. Avant la sortie, il entendit distinctement son capitaine discuter de différentes poses ainsi que du lieu et du planning avec celui qu'il pensait être son ami. C'était bien trop pour lui, plutôt attaquer Kenpachi une main dans le dos que de faire ça ! Il arriva à la 3e division, saluant les membres de la division qui le connaissait bien maintenant. Frappant, il entra une fois qu'on l'ait invité. Il trouva son ami, les mains jointes au centre de son front dans une extrême concentration.

-Bonjour Kira

-Bonjour Max, dit celui-ci d'une voix morne.

Il prit place devant lui.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, un souci ?

-Oh rien de bien méchant. Il releva les yeux et Max fut surpris de trouver de la couleur sur ses pommettes

-Il y a un truc là, tu es tout rouge !

-C'est juste que j'ai été cité assez de fois par les femmes Shinigamis pour devoir apparaître dans le numéro spécial de Sereitei magazine.

-Quoi ! Toi aussi Shuhei est venu pour t'en parler ?!

-Oui, avant je n'y étais pas car entre Aizen et Gin, personne ne me voyait, mais cette année je suis bon... attend, toi aussi?

-Ouais, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est impossible.

-Oh, mais tu ne connais pas Shuhei, c'est un monstre quand il travaille sur son journal. Il est capable de ne pas dormir pendant des jours et rien ni personne ne peut lui résister. Tu te rends sûrement pas compte, mais même le capitaine Kuchiki a dû s'y plier !

-Tu veux dire qu'il a fait poser le capitaine le plus inflexible de tous le gotei ?!

-Et depuis, chaque année, il se pli à l'exercice !

-Kira, dis-moi que tu dis ça pour me faire peur !

-Malheureusement non. Nous sommes condamnés.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Me plier à ses exigences...

-MAIS Kira !

-Tu devrais faire de même, car on n'échappe pas Shuhei Hisagi, le reporter du Sereitei...

* * *

Et voila qui clos totalement l'arc des Zanpakutos libérés. J'espère que vous avez été conquis. Pour l'arc suivant on repart dans la fiction pure et dure et je dirais meme plus ... que diriez vous d'une petite séance de crack fiction ?

Au week end prochain chers lecteurs


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour Bonsoir ladies en gentlemen

Un petit décalage mais la suite est arrivé. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous remercier, cette fic a passée une le cap symbolique des 1000 vues. Un immense merci pour cela ! et venez fêter en review !

J'en profite comme depuis les 24 autres chapitres pour remercier l'incroyable travail de ma beta Pandora qui fêtes ses 25 chapitres. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour son aide si précieuse et qui vous permet de bénéficier d'une histoire à la forme plaisante et qui m'aide énormément lors de mes doutes créatif.

N'ayant pas de review, sniff ... je vous propose d'enchaîner sur cette petite partie qui m'a fait beaucoup rire à écrire.

* * *

Chapitre 25

 _"Mourir est une distraction" Wolfgang_

2 semaines, cela faisait 2 semaines qu'il fuyait Shuhei. 2 semaines de cauchemar où son "ami" avait absolument voulu obtenir son cliché. À chaque fois, Max avait été obligé de fuir son bureau, celui de sa vice-capitaine ou de son capitaine, voire même sa propre chambre, car le tatoué trouvait des entrées partout. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir eu le retour d'expérience de son capitaine qui décrivais se moment comme très plaisant. Celui de Kira mettait en avant l'immense gène qu'il avait ressenti alors. Max ne savait plus quoi faire. Sur les rotules, assis à son bureau prêt à bondir, il reçut une demande de Nanao qui voulait le voir dans son bureau. S'y dirigeant doucement, il avait trouvé sa supérieure dans son coin détente.

-Tu voulais me voir Nanao ?

-Oui effectivement, j'avais besoin que tu viennes pour un dossier urgent.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il s'agit du dossier de ta participation au Sereitei Magazine.

La voix qui venait de dire ça venait de derrière le fauteuil du bureau de sa supérieure. Se tournant en même temps que le siège pivotait, Max frémit. Shuhei le toisait, les mains croisées comme un vilain de comics.

-Non !

Il voulut retrousser chemin, mais Nanao bloquait la porte. Il voulut prendre la fuite par la porte secrète, mais son capitaine lui barrait le chemin en dilettante. Jetant un coup d'œil aux fenêtres, il vit celle-ci solidement clause. Il était fait comme un rat !

Il se tourna vers son capitaine :

-Pourquoi ?

-Car j'en suis un habitué et que c'est une bonne expérience.

Il aurait pu s'en douter qu'il n'aurait pas d'aide venant de ce côté-là.

-Nanao ? Il avait dit cela d'une voix si suppliante. Mais sa gradée resta intraitable.

-Je suis là pour faire respecter le choix des femmes du Gotei.

-Maintenant Max, tu as le choix, soit tu fais cela ici, sous les yeux de tes gradés, soit on fait ça de manière privée dans ton bureau.

Il ne pouvait que capituler.

-Vice Capitaine de la 9e division Hisagi Shuhei… allons jusqu'à mon bureau.

Se déplaçant, 2 voix ajoutèrent:

-Et ne pense pas à fuir, nous te rattraperions.

Il avait perdu la partie. Poussant la porte du bureau, il fut plus que surpris de voir un kit professionnel de photo déjà tout installé.

-Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début...

-Je suis consciencieux dans mon travail.

-Psychopathe !

-Mais non. Aller on fait un essaie habillé.

Max prit une pose martiale tout ce qu'il y a de plus réglementaire. Le flash crépita en même temps que les applaudissements de Jokuro dans sa tête.

-Ok plus décontracté.

Il prit une position de repos toujours militaire.

-Max...

-Quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Je ne voulais pas en arriver la du fait de notre amitié, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Reposant son appareil, il sortit un magazine de sous son uniforme.

-Tu te souviens de ça.

S'approchant de l'image, il reconnut Omaeda cloué au mur par son sort.

-Non... tu ne vas pas...

-Et si, tu as dit un jour que tu me le rendrais au centuple. Ce jour est arrivé.

Sa conscience le torturait, certes il avait bien dit cela, mais il ne pouvait pas lui qui était pur et innocent.

-Tu m'as eu Shuhei, Un Risekime paie toujours ses dettes. Que faut-il que je fasse ?

-À la bonne heure. Déjà détends toi ça sera plus agréable. Ensuite, il faut que tu laisses transparaître ta personnalité. Que tu racontes quelques choses. Les lectrices veulent voir le Shinigami de la pluie, elles veulent voir le dieu de la mort trempé etc...

-C'est quoi ces surnoms !

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que l'on entend sur le terrain.

-Et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est ça, fait surgir qui tu es. Celui que nous connaissons tous.

-Bon alors...

Shuhei le shoota pendant 2 bonnes heures. Puis il lui avait montré les clichés et ensemble, en fonction de ses aspirations et de la qualité des photos, ils firent leur choix.

Ils avaient finalement opté pour celle où Max, assis sur le bureau, les 2 jambes tendues mettant en avant sa musculature dessinée, un bras replié reposait sur le bureau pour le tenir, soulignant son biceps tandis que l'autre était dans ses cheveux dans un geste de lissage vers l'arrière. Il avait à la demande de son photographe, fait en sorte d'humidifier son corps, chose que Jokuro avait largement accéléré. Sur la photo, le tout rendait particulièrement bien et le reflétait luisant comme si la pluie l'avait bénie de ses gouttes. Sa serviette brodée apparente, négligemment mise comme s'il sortait de la douche complétait le tableau.

-Et bien Shuhei, tu as un sacré talent, je suis soufflé.

-Oh tu sais, le tout est d'avoir le bon modèle.

-Vil flatteur!

-Plaisanterie à part, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

-Un peu, mais tu peux faire quelque chose qui effacera tout.

-Je t'écoute.

Max et Shuhei passèrent ainsi dans le bureau du capitaine de la 8e division.

-C'est fini, déclara celui-ci alors que Nanao rangeait les documents fraîchement remplis.

-Ouais, Max fit semblant de bouder.

Dans son dos, son ami fit un signe appréciateur.

-À la bonne heure, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Max semblait un peu gêné ce qui était rare.

-Capitaine Kyoraku, vice-capitaine Ise.

Cette nomination et ce ton leur firent froncer les sourcils.

-Accepteriez-vous que l'on prenne une photo ensemble ?

-Nue ?

-Capitaine ! 3 voix venaient de rugir d'indignation.

-Je plaisante, bien sûr, et toi ma petite Nanao ?

-Nous devions refaire celle de la division de toute façon.

C'est ainsi que Shuhei se mit en place.

Max se positionna à la gauche de son capitaine, Nanao à sa droite alors que celui-ci était assis dans son siège. Le 2 et 3 sièges posèrent chacun une main sur le dossier. Gardant une pose solennelle, Shuhei leur fit signe que c'était bon.

-Une avec le sourire, demanda le rose.

Surpris, ils obtempèrent. Puis le rose se leva tout en faisant reculer son siège et passa ses bras sur les épaules de ses subordonnés, arborant un ardent sourire. L'étiquette avait encore une fois volé en éclat. Nanao et Max le suivirent comme à leur habitude, avec entrain.

C'est ainsi que le vice-capitaine de la 9e division s'en fut préparer l'impression. On entendit plus parler de cette histoire les 2 semaines qui suivirent. De même que Shuhei. La seule nouvelle qu'il avait reçu était les clichés développés de ses gradés et lui-même. Il adorait les 2 photos non officielles ou ils souriaient. Il les fit encadrer et ce fut le premier ornement de son étagère vide. Le seul élément notable dans cette période de calme était sa lutte perpétuelle avec son zanpakuto dans l'apprentissage du bankai. Il arrivait désormais à faire apparaître une vague silhouette dans l'air. Toujours insuffisant... Jokuro ne l'aidait pas, mais en même temps, ne le décourageait plus, elle se contentait de veiller à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas mal ni ne dépasse ses limites. Le lendemain, il sentit le Sereitei bouillonner. Il était le premier jeudi du mois, et ce jour marquait la sortie des exemplaires spéciaux tant redoutés. 24 était offert aux divisions et les autres étaient en vente au niveau de la 9e. Montant sur un toit, la foule était immense.

« Je l'a sens pas cette histoire »

« De toute façon tu ne peux rien y faire »

« Allons travailler »

Se servant un café, il attendit l'arrivée de Nanao. Voyant que celle-ci avait plus de 30 minutes de retard, il se permit d'aller la voir. Entrant sans frapper, il l'a trouva affalée dans son siège, un exemplaire du Sereitei news dans les mains et les joues légèrement roses.

-Nanao ?

Elle sursauta comme si son siège s'était changé en charbon ardent.

-Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu souffrante.

Elle renifla doucement, mais des perles de sueurs descendaient doucement de ses tempes. Elle fit non de la tête. Mais celle-ci dodelinait doucement.

-Nanao, tu as fini le dossier que je t'avais demandé ? Son capitaine venait de rentrer dans le bureau.

-Pas encore mon capitaine. Sa voix était pâteuse. Surpris, il s'approcha et posa une main paternaliste sur le front de sa lieutenante.

-Tu es brûlante. Va te reposer.

-Non mon capitaine, la division...

-Sera gérée par moi-même et Max, va te soigner.

Et sans lui laisser le temps, il l'aida doucement à regagner sa chambre. À sa demande au retour, le 3e siège fit un papillon de la mort pour demander la visite d'un médecin pour la jeune femme.

-Bon je te laisse prendre place dans ce bureau, nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche.

C'est ainsi qu'entre les différentes tâches à effectuer, Max n'eut pas du tout le temps de s'intéresser au contenu du nouveau périodique. Le soir même, il fut invité au restaurant par son gradé pour le remercier, bien que la nouvelle de l'arrêt d'un jour supplémentaire de Nanao lui avait été transmise, le rose voulait marquer le coup. Dans le même temps, le capitaine avait senti quelque chose dans l'aura de son subordonné. Sur le chemin, ils furent arrêtés un certain nombre de fois. Des jeunes femmes les dépassaient, se retournant sur leur chemin et pas forcément que des shinigamis. Un petit groupe d'entre elles voulurent même leur serrer la main. D'autres les appelaient par des numéros. Tout cela mettait très mal à l'aise le jeune homme alors que son compère semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Celui-ci dut surprendre un regard scrutateur, car il se justifia.

-Tu sais jeune Max à mon âge on est très touché d'attirer encore le regard des jeunes femmes.

-Ne dites pas de bêtise mon capitaine.

-En tout cas je t'avais dit que les photos allaient te faire connaître.

Ils venaient de s'asseoir à table.

-Non ? Ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de ça toute ces...

-Demoiselles intéressées ? Bien sûr que si. Ce que tu peux être naïf mon jeune 3e siège. Tu as regardé le Sereitei news ?

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps avec la course de cette journée.

-Rien de plus normal, je t'en prie.

Il venait de sortir un exemplaire un peu corné de son haori à fleurs. La couverture montrait une image du Sereitei de haut. Rien d'inhabituel à ceci près qu'une mention « numéro spécial » apparaissait à droite. Avec appréhension, il prit le journal en sens inverse pour avoir le classement en décroissant. Pour se donner du courage, sa main trouva bizarrement le chemin d'une coupe de saké posé à son intention par son capitaine, les yeux fermés et un sourire réconfortant. La première page s'ouvrit sur une belle photo du capitaine Kuchiki, le dos droit, torse nu et son éternelle écharpe entourée autour du cou. Il posait avec un cerisier en fleur en arrière-plan, les yeux grands ouverts et le regard à vous percer l'âme. La deuxième photo s'ouvrit sur le capitaine Hitsugaya qui avait fait, sûrement à la demande de Shuhei, apparaître un trône en glace d'un bleu très pur ou il semblait se prélassait torse nu et le regard de glace, Hyorimaru planté entre ces jambes. Pour le moment Max n'avait rien à redire, les photos le laissait de glace, mais il ne pouvait que comprendre l'effet du grade ainsi que de la demi-nudité qui devait faire un choc à certaines. En tout cas, bien que cela le mette un peu mal à l'aise, il ne put que reconnaître la fibre artistique de son ami. La photo suivante montrait un Juschiro assis à son bureau, les manches de son haut d'uniforme de shinigami tombé négligemment de ses épaules en une sorte d'invitation muette alors qu'il gratifiait le photographe d'un sourire si doux et apaisant, qu'il comprenait pourquoi, malgré la nudité relative, ce cliché avait toute sa place ici. Tournant la page tout en portant son saké à la bouche, il s'étrangla avec en découvrant le prochain cliché. Son capitaine, ne portant que son sakkat sur ses partis, ne regardait pas l'appareil photo, mais semblait fixe le sol avec une intense concentration, une mèche de cheveux lui barrant le visage. Sa position faisait ressortir tous les muscles de son torse ainsi que sa pilosité.

-Kuf, Kuf mon kuf capitaine, mais ou avez-vous trouvé cette idée ?

-Oh, j'avais vu sa dans le monde des humains, ça s'appelait les dieux du stade si je me souviens bien, mais à la place de mon sakkat, ils avaient un drôle de ballon ovale pour cacher ce dont tu sais…

L'écoutant avec attention, il pleurait doucement à cause de la chaleur du sakké qui avait choisi le mauvais chemin. Finissant son verre en essayant de ne pas superposer l'image de son capitaine à la réalité, il tourna la page. Cette fois il était prêt à tout, enfin il le pensait. Shuhei l'accueillit avec une pose stylisée à l'extrême. Il avait lui aussi pris le parti de la photo toute nue. Exceptionnellement pour celui qui n'aimait pas son Zanpakuto, il l'avait libéré sous forme Shikai et c'était la courbe noire qui cachait ce que tout homme possédait. Il était de ¾ et avait opté pour un aspect très guerrier et dur qui collait parfaitement à ce qu'il laissait paraître au premier abord.

-Shuhei a toujours eu des idées de style très novateur.

Max ne put qu'acquiescer. La suivante s'ouvrit sur Renji, qui n'avait conservé que sa fourrure de bankai, sa garde par-dessous l'épaule, Zabimaru en bankai la tête pointée dans son dos vers l'objectif et surtout, les pics du corps de celui-ci qui cachait au bon moment ce qu'il fallait.

-Petit prétentieux, Max rigola.

Kyoraku lui resservit de l'alcool. La particularité, c'est que chaque photo était légendée du nom, prénom, division, rang et d'une annotation plus personnelle, la situation actuelle. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, la mention était grisée. Sauf pour Kyoraku et Shuhei pour le moment qui montrait leur célibat. La page suivante s'ouvrit sur… lui. Sans comprendre, le sakké inonda sa bouche et disparu en un instant.

-Une pose intéressante, commença son capitaine. Un effet naturel des plus réussit, un regard qui en dit long, je suis fière de toi mon jeune Max.

Ledit jeune était en train de s'étouffer, son ami était parvenu à faire ressortir dans un mélange de noir et de blanc toute sa musculature tout en donnant un reflet surnaturel aux gouttes. Son regard semblait vouloir dévorer celui qui le regardait.

-Je pense que tu es la grande révélation de cette année mon cher Max.

-Pourquoi suis-je noté comme célibataire ! Il ne m'a pas demandé.

-Il faut croire que c'est pour l'audience…

La tête lui tournait, mélange d'un peu de reconnaissance, de gêne, de honte et surtout d'alcool.

Il trouva la photo de Kira très réussit, toute en finesse à l'image de son ami et passa rapidement sur la pose bien trop guerrière et statique d'Ikkaku et le dos dénudé montrant sa lune d'un certain Umichika faisant un clin d'œil. Il claqua le magazine comme s'il voulait le manger et souffla. Rapidement, il se saisit de son verre à nouveau plein et le vida d'une traite. Son capitaine et lui discutèrent comme 2 pochtron pendant une petite heure avant que celui-ci ne s'exclame.

-Il faut que l'on y aille, demain on doit être prêt.

-Prêt pour ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix traînante au moins égale à celle de son aîné.

-Demain, il faudra que nous acceptions les premiers recrûs de l'air post Aizen.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, de très bonnes heures, Max se leva, se doucha et se fit une tête un peu près potable. Il avait un peu de temps avant que la journée du choix ne commence et il comptait bien le mettre à profit. Réalisant de la paperasse d'usage jusqu'à 9h, il se leva et alla déjeuner rapidement. Il ressortit 10 minutes après avec un petit déjeuner sur un plateau. Se dirigeant par cœur, il frappa doucement à la porte de sa malade de supérieure. N'ayant pas de réponse, il se permit d'entrer. La chambre était dans une demi-pénombre. Suivant les conseils laissés par le médecin qui voulait que sa patiente prenne bien ses trois repas par jours, il posa le plateau sur un bureau non loin, se mit à genoux et commença.

-Nanao, réveille-toi, il est 9 heures, tu dois manger et prendre tes médicaments.

Aucune réponse, il posa doucement une paume sur le front bouillant de la femme. Se concentrant doucement, il prit une serviette pour éponger les quelques gouttes d'eau froide humidité qu'il avait invoqué pour soulager la température. La brune ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour Nanao

-Hum, hein !

Elle venait de se réfugier sous sa couette.

-Je t'ai apporté ton petit-déjeuner.

-Merci, fut soufflé sous les draps.

-Tu te sens mal de te dissimuler sous le drap comme cela ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, la gêne était présente.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir un instant, que je me passe quelque chose sur le dos.

Rougissant, il se confondit en excuse et sorti rapidement. 5 minutes après, il re-rentrait dans la chambre toujours dans la pénombre. Nanao avait passé un pyjama et l'attendait, elle ne semblait pas être au mieux de sa forme. Il lui posa rapidement son repas sur les genoux et s'assit. Elle mangea doucement.

-Pas mal le dernier numéro du Sereitei magazine tu ne trouves pas ?

Il prit quelques couleurs.

-Euh oui, Shuhei est doué avec un appareil...

Elle rit doucement.

-Je trouve que la sélection faite par les femmes a été très inspirée cette année.

Le mot sélection lui offrit une porte de sortie sur la conversation.

-En parlant de sélection, c'est aujourd'hui le jour du choix pour l'académie.

-Oui il me semble pourquoi ?

-Mais je vais devoir le faire à ta place or je n'y connais rien !

-Alors je vais te donner quelques conseils.

Elle énuméra comment elle basait son choix de candidat, ce que le capitaine voulait (en priorité et quasi exclusivement des filles) etc...

Il l'écouta religieusement avant de devoir y aller.

-De toute façon cela ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps, la division n'a jamais attiré les foules...

Il s'en fut

« Ça Max je n'en suis pas sur » pensa-t-elle avant de se recoucher.

* * *

Et ouii, voila une fin qui présage des grands moments je vous le dit. Nous avons il y longtemps maintenant, vécu la journée du choix mais du coté de Max. Les rôles sont inversé dans le chapitre suivant.

N'oubliez pas de review si les petits chapitres doux et humoristique comme celui ci vous plaisent! et moi je vous dit au week end prochain pour la suite !


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour Bonsoir amis du Sereitei magazine !

J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour la sélection des recrus !

Je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps mais avant la réponse au Review:

 **Cheslchire** : Oui le retour ! Pas de souci pour le chapitre précédent ;). Je me suis lancé pour l'idée du shooting et je suis content que ça te plaise.

Un immense merci à ma Beta Pandora pour son incroyable travail encore une fois sur ce chapitre.

Nous sommes partis !

* * *

Chapitre 26

 _"La première fois que je suis mort, je n'ai pas aimé ça alors je suis revenu"_

Il alla retrouver son capitaine afin de préparer les dernières mises au point. Comme attendu, ce dernier lui demanda de privilégier les femmes, tout en lui transmettant son expérience et surtout, les codes intrinsèques de communication entre eux. Ainsi, il pouvait, entre son entretien et celui avec le capitaine, passer par la porte secrète pour lui annoncer que la candidate suivante avait un potentiel qu'il jugeait "intéressant". C'est sur ces bons mots que sa journée commença. Il se souvenait que les étudiants ne recevaient leur diplôme qu'à 10h, il fit donc installer 3 chaises devant la porte de son bureau temporaire. Il travailla sur les dossiers jusqu'à 10h30 où des coups furtifs retentirent. Se levant, il alla ouvrir. Une jeune étudiante aux longs cheveux roux se tenait devant la porte.

-Bonjour, dit-elle doucement en regardant ses pieds, c'est bien le bureau du vice-capitaine ?

-Bonjour à vous, tout à fait, entrez donc.

Il se décala pour la laisser passer. Personne d'autre n'attendait dans le couloir. Il l'a fit asseoir en face de lui, dans le même temps, elle avait sorti ses affaires et il prit connaissance des aptitudes théoriques de sa première potentielle recrue. Le tout était dans une moyenne standard pour une élève de classe 9. Il se tourna alors vers elle.

-Présentez-vous.

-Euh, euh…

Celle-ci était visiblement prise de cour. Elle répondit à la question de manière très courte et académique.

-Merci, je suis Risekime Max 3e siège de la 8e division, je remplace la vice-capitaine Ise qui a eu un impondérable.

La jeune fille se crispa encore plus si c'était possible sans raison apparente. Il poursuivit ainsi l'entretien. Une fois cette formalité faite, il lui demanda de patienter dans le couloir. Il passa la porte dissimulée.

-Alors ta première recrue potentielle.

-La décision vous revient, voici ses notes.

-Ton avis ?

-Je ne m'y oppose pas.

-Bon alors je vais voir ça merci.

Il se dirigea vers sa porte, il était 10h45.

Passant la tête, il vit que 2 autres élèves attendaient. Le voyant, une jeune fille se leva et lui serra la main, il l'invita à entrer. C'est ainsi que toute la matinée se déroula. Max n'eut pas une minute à lui. Sur les 6 candidats qui s'étaient présentés, 5 étaient du beau sexe. Les compétences étaient à chaque fois standard, mais surtout, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment pour la division qu'elles venaient. Max avait sur les candidats, mis en avant 3 d'entre eux qui lui semblait être des recrues compétentes, 2 sans avis et une qu'il voulait écarter, ses notes étaient trop basse. Fatigué Max se dirigea vers le réfectoire des officiers. Son capitaine ainsi qu'Izuko se joignirent à lui. La majorité des autres gradés et des soldats avaient été dépêchés dans le Rukongai afin de pacifier certaines zones de tension qui avaient émergé suite à la période de replis des Shinigamis pour reconstruire et panser leurs plais.

-Tu sembles fatigué Max, lança son ami.

-C'est qu'il m'envoie trop de magnifiques jeunes femmes, la sélection est rude.

Izuko ouvrit des yeux surpris.

-Il y a des postulants cette année ?

-Oui, une majorité de femmes qui veulent intégrer ma division, chantonna le rose.

-Pour te donner un ordre d'idée, j'ai vu plus de candidats ce matin que les 2 sessions précédentes réunies.

Izuko semblait pantois.

-C'est à cause de…

-Je le crains…

-C'est totalement le cas, valida son capitaine. Après je les comprends, 2 beaux garçons célibataires dans une division plutôt masculine, les chances sont en leurs faveurs.

-Dites plutôt que vous êtes bien content de cet état de fait, rétorqua-t-il cyniquement.

-Ça apporte un peu de changement à la division, conclut-il.

Sur ce, il s'isola pour faire sortir Jokuro de sa cachette, pour enfin la faire taire car elle n'avait pas arrêté de critiquer ses possibles recrus. Sa tentative se solda comme à l'accoutumée par un échec. Laissant tomber, il médita quelques instants. Il entra dans l'eau de son monde intérieur.

-J'ai à te parler Max.

-Je t'écoute, tu as décidé de sortir me dire bonjour et me permettre de travailler le bankai ?

-Non toujours pas. C'est à propos d'hier soir.

Ses souvenirs étaient assez brumeux de cette nuit, merci le café bien noir pour faire passer la gueule de bois d'ailleurs.

-J'ai senti à plusieurs reprises sa pression spirituelle te scruter et suivre la nôtre. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à découvrir quelque chose...

Max se prit le menton

-Tu penses à quoi en particulier ?

-Quand un shinigami essaye d'avoir le bankai, imperceptiblement sa pression spirituelle s'en imprègne, car tu forces sur celle-ci pour tenter de me faire apparaître.

-Et tu penses qu'il cherchait ça ?

-C'est bien possible, il va falloir que tu restes sur tes gardes, au moins tant que l'on ne sera pas fixé sur ses intentions...

-Je suis sûr que le capitaine ne me ferait pas ça sans m'en parler, mais j'en prends bonne note.

Sortant doucement de son monde, il se dirigea vers le bureau du 2e siège.

"Espérons que l'après-midi sera plus calme"

Il tourna à l'angle du couloir des gradés et s'immobilisa. 2 rangées d'aspirants se faisaient face, l'écrasante majorité arborait l'uniforme rouge de l'académie. Sur son passage, alors qu'il les saluait, il entendit clairement les badinages et autres murmures d'un style douteux. "Même de dos il est pas mal" "Tu crois qu'il reprendra la pose si je lui demande durant l'entretien"

Max ferma la porte et souffla dos à elle.

"Tu n'y connais rien Max, mais je sens que tu vas adorer cette après-midi" son Zanpakuto riait aux éclats. Jokuro avait vu juste quoiqu'en deçà de la réalité. Si une majorité des candidats du matin dont tous ceux qu'il avait laissé passer, avaient été acceptés, ceux de l'après-midi étaient d'un autre calibre. Pour la plupart, sa division était leurs derniers vœux souvent pris par dépit. Il avait tout eu, un noble hautain qui se croyait tout permit avec des notes ras les pâquerettes. Une jeune fille incapable d'aligner 2 mots et surtout incapable de croiser son regard. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas put se retenir.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pourriez-vous me regarder quand vous murmurez ?

Un petit signe négatif de la tête fut sa réponse. Il avait alors compris ses notes catastrophiques en Kido, travail en escouade et tout ce qui se reliait de prêt ou de loin à l'utilisation de la parole en publique.

-Je ne peux me prononcer favorablement, si vous n'arrivez pas à ne serait-ce que dire un mot en ma présence, comment réagiriez-vous face à un hollow de 3 mètres voulant vous ouvrir en 2 ?

À l'évocation de cette possibilité, la jeune fille avait blanchi. Puis s'était levée, avait salué et toujours sans une parole audible, était partie. Le balai continua ainsi jusqu'au soir. Alternant entre immenses désillusions et quelques candidats corrects, Max espérait que la fin était proche. Pour l'instant, il essayait de ne pas étriper une jeune femme ou yeux marron et aux cheveux châtain cascadant sur ses épaules. Outre le fait que la 8e ne l'intéressait pas vraiment pour son attrait militaire, mais plus pour sa personne et celle de son capitaine, il reprit après avoir découvert des notes basses, mais sans point négatif particulier.

-Et donc, dites-moi pourquoi avoir choisi de devenir une shinigamie ?

-Euh, et bien pour l'histoire, pour ses combattants et parce que je veux vivre au Sereitei.

Restant calme, il attendit que la jeune femme daigne se rendre compte de son erreur en fin de phrase, mais rien ne vint. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux en souriant.

-Bon… très bien. Quels sont pour vous les devoirs principaux du Shinigami ?

-Tuer les âmes errantes, elle avait parlé d'une traite, l'air sûre d'elle.

-Mais encore… il essayait réellement de voir si elle le faisait exprès ou non.

-Nous devons aussi combattre tous les dangers.

-Bon, passons. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait choisir la 8e division particulièrement ?

-Et bien, j'avais demandé la 6e et la 10e, mais elles étaient déjà pleines.

Max dû laisser filtrer son exaspération car la jeune femme sursauta.

-Oh et j'aime particulièrement, son ton avait changé, plus suave, elle s'était avancée, sa poitrine imposante reposait désormais sur le bureau. J'aime les Shinigamis qui savent se servir d'un Zanpakuto aqueux… ses doigts faisaient des petits ronds expressifs sur la table devant ses monts.

« Elle est affligeante »

« Un très bon jugement, et je me demande si elle s'en rend compte »

« Pas le moins du monde »

« Bon bah on va jouer »

« Oh ! Ça, ça me plaît ! »

Max fit un sourire entendu et se pencha doucement en avant pour se relever.

-J'ai bien compris ce que vous sous-entendiez, dit-il en laissant le bureau dans son dos pour s'approcher doucement, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci avala difficilement pendant qu'il s'approchait. Se penchant en avant sans la quitter des yeux pour se mettre à son niveau laissant apparaître ses muscles du torse. La jeune fille était rouge, mais tenait bon. Il dépassa son visage et immobilisa sa bouche non loin de son oreille droite.

« Vous savez, j'apprécie les femmes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent. »

-Oh oui ? Sa voix était étouffée.

-Oui, d'ailleurs je vais vous donner les bonnes réponses, on est en charge de protéger les âmes errantes pour les conduire ici.

-Ah oui, d'accord. Elle n'écoutait clairement pas.

-Vous appréciez les zanpakutos à base d'eau ?

-Beaucoup, je trouve que ça donne des effets très… séduisants.

Max venait doucement de faire rouler la mécanique façon 11e division. La température de son interlocutrice s'était accrue de manière flagrante. Se reculant doucement, il avait les cheveux humides qu'il plaqua en arrière dans un geste qui rappelait son cliché. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bureau comme il l'avait fait.

-Il me reste une chose à vous dire : Au Sereitei, on ne vit pas, on sert. L'atmosphère venait de changer brusquement, froide comme une vague qui venait de vous percuter de plein fouet. Je ne vous retiens pas, vous êtes recalée.

Son dernier mot venait de briser l'agréable moment que devait passer la jeune femme. Elle resta coite et immobile.

-Merci de libérer les lieux pour les autres aspirants.

-Je suis reçu alors ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle sourit.

-Pour un retour à la vie civile !

La phrase se terminant par une intonation plus haute, la jeune femme prit ses effets et partis à toute jambe en hurlant. Jokuro n'en pouvait plus, elle était à 2 doigts de la noyade à force de rire.

« J'ai réussi ! Jubilait-elle »

« Réussis quoi ? C'est moi qui ai tout fait ! »

« Va te voir dans un miroir »

Se déplaçant vers une surface réfléchissante, il sursauta. Ses yeux marron obsidien presque noir avaient été remplacés par une pupille de reptile à la fente verticale d'un vert injecté de jaune.

« Mais c'est quoi ! »

« Disons que tu n'es pas le seul à retirer les fruits de ton entraînement, j'en profite aussi pour « approfondir » nos liens. Cela te permettra à terme de pouvoir les utiliser, tu verras, ils sont bien mieux que les tiens »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais est-ce que tu pourrais les faire disparaître pour le moment. Il doit rester des candidats ».

« Un seul »

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sur son regard humain, soulagé il partit ouvrir au dernier aspirant.

XXX

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi !"

Cette phrase lui donnait une drôle de sensation de déjà-vu. Elle était seule, assise proche de la porte du ou de la vice-capitaine de la 8e division. Ce choix s'était imposé dans son esprit suite à la remise de ses notes. Elle avait juste voulu voir comment cela se déroulait dans les autres divisions. Elle était allée dans la 10e et à la 13e, mais elle n'avait pas voulu les rejoindre et elles étaient très demandée. À la fin de son entretien avec le blanc capitaine de la 13e celui-ci l'avait orienté dans un sourire vers cette division qui lui trottait dans la tête. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait patienté de longues heures sur un siège dans le couloir alors que de nombreux étudiants ressortaient avec des mines sombres. En y repensant, la division avait marqué un retour en grâce assez impressionnant, passant dans les esprits d'une division où le laxisme de son capitaine contaminait ses hommes, à la division où le même capitaine avait vaincu le 1er espada en combat singulier et/ou les gradés avaient pris une part décisive dans la défense du Sereitei et de l'académie. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Pour ne rien ternir au tableau, 2 de ses membres étaient classés dans le top 10 des gradés les plus sexy. Alors pourquoi avait-elle la frousse… ah oui, sûrement car la jeune femme qui venait de sortir semblait avoir vu le diable en personne !

"Du calme, du calme"

-Oh mais je suis très calme.

Elle avait tourné vivement la tête en direction de la voix qui appartenait à un homme de grande taille, les cheveux humides plaqués en arrière.

-Je…

-Je vous en prie entrez donc.

Elle obtempéra, légèrement rouge de honte. Il lui désigna un siège et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Bien, présentez-vous, il semblait las.

-Ichikawa Mariko vice capitaine, je suis aspirante, formée en classe 6 de la promotion de l'académie. Enchantée, elle lui tendit son parchemin d'évaluation.

-Risekime Max, 3e siége de la 8e division. Je remplace notre vice-capitaine exceptionnellement. De quel district venez-vous ? Demanda celui-ci pendant que ses yeux passaient sur le document.

-Le 33e district de Trost. Ça pose un problème ?

La question fit lever les yeux vers elle. Un sourire fin sembla émerger. Elle avait dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-Tout dépend, ça vous dérange de venir du Rukongai ?

-Absolument pas, ça m'a évité de devenir comme tous ces nobles blindés qui pensent que tout leur est due. Je suis fière de mon district.

Elle avait dit ça avec aplomb alors qu'à l'intérieur c'était la panique à bord. Elle croisait les doigts.

-Et vous ?

La question en retour le surprit, il dressa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je ne suis pas de la noblesse ?

-Aucun noble ne demande le district d'appartenance.

Pour Max, la surprise était totale, une candidate jeune, il devait l'avouer, jolie avec ses longs cheveux châtain, ses grands yeux bleus et de douces pommettes lui donnant un visage à peine sorti de l'enfance. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus était d'une part, les notes plus que correctes doublées d'un sens de l'analyse et une verve surprenante dans cette situation singulière.

-Je suis du 50 districts, Shaolon.

Une drôle d'impression tenait le gradé, il lui semblait qu'il la connaissait. Sentant une goutte lui tomber dans le cou du fait de l'humidité de ses cheveux, il sortit rapidement sa serviette pour intervenir. Il vit une drôle de lueur quand la candidate posa les yeux sur celle-ci.

-Et donc, pourquoi postulez-vous à la 8e ?

-Je suis passé à la 13e et le capitaine Ukitake m'a conseillé de venir vous voir, il pensait que la 8e me conviendrait bien plus que sa division.

Max avait une sensation de déjà vu sur ce coup-là.

-Et qu'elles sont vos motivations ?

-Je souhaite servir le gotei, j'ai intégré l'académie pour cela. De plus, je dois quelque chose à quelqu'un et je ne pourrais payer cette dette qu'en devenant un membre actif des armées de la cour, elle était devenue extrêmement sérieuse et la détermination se lisait sur ses traits.

-Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle Ichikawa, je vais vous demander de patienter dans le couloir, le capitaine va vous recevoir.

-Merci à vous.

Elle sortit et Max pour la seule fois de l'après-midi, passa la porte dissimulée.

-Ah Max, j'ai bien cru que je ne te rêverais jamais ! C'est pour une candidate ?

-Oui capitaine, et je la recommande fortement pour votre division.

-C'est la dernière ?

-Tout à fait.

-Alors prend un siège et voyons cela.

Surpris, il obtempéra.

-Va la chercher jeune Max.

-Bien.

Il alla ouvrir et la jeune shinigami en devenir le suivi. Elle semblait plus… impressionnée.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis Kyoraku Shunshui, le capitaine de la 8e et vous connaissez déjà mon bras gauche.

Elle fit oui de la tête.

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Ichikawa Mariko, Capitaine, elle tendit ses notes.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin

Elle le regarda surprise.

-J'ai une seule question à te poser qui ne concerne ni tes origines nobles ou du 80e district ni ta vie passée. Que veux-tu devenir ?

La jeune femme prit un temps de réflexion.

-Une shinigamie, car je sais que c'est ma place en ce monde. Son ton n'avait pas tremblé. Elle n'avait pas bronché.

Kyoraku la fixa encore un instant droit dans les yeux.

-Eh bien, je vois pourquoi mon 3e siège à juger bon de te recommander.

Il tendit la main et le papillon qui voletait dans la pièce vint se poser sur son index. Il murmura à l'animal comme pour Max en son temps et celui-ci parti.

-Soit la bienvenue dans ma division Ichikawa Mariko.

La jeune femme était partie, un sourire radieux collé sur le visage. Max souffla enfin, se détendant sur la chaise.

-Une rude journée que celle du choix n'est-ce pas ?

-Surtout avec autant de candidats.

-Entre nous, ça tombe à pic, la division suite aux morts de la guerre et des Toju ainsi que des blessés avaient besoin de sang neuf.

-Sur ce point je ne peux qu'aller dans votre sens.

Un papillon entra et se posa sur la main du capitaine.

-29 recrues. Très impressionnant Max.

-Je n'ai rien fait mon capitaine.

-Tu oublies ton travail de gestion de cette journée, et le plus important !

Regard interrogatif de sa part.

-Ta photo.

-Raaah

"Qu'il est fort cet homme, riait Jokuro"

-Je ne veux pas te voir à un bureau sur le temps qui reste, tu es en quartier libre.

-Merci mon capitaine. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

-Rien de particulier pour toi sinon ?

La question le prit au dépourvu

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Juste comme ça. Aller file, va prendre du repos.

Il s'exécuta, mais le repos attendrait, il avait besoin de se défouler. Trouvant Izuko, il lui proposa un duel d'entraînement qui fut bien vite accepté. Pendant les 2 heures qui suivirent, les 2 amis s'échangèrent une série de coups plus ou moins violents. Cela vida la tête du 3e siège et endolorie leurs muscles. Quittant ensemble le terrain nord ravagé par les coups puissants de Might qui fendait la terre et noyé sous les eaux de Jokuro, ils discutèrent longuement.

-Alors ton recrutement ?

-C'était long ! Et pas que du bon loin de là.

-Tu en as refusé ?

-Un nombre assez important même.

-On a des recrus au moins ?

-29 pour être précis.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est énorme !

-La 8e attire les regards et c'est tant mieux.

-Et combien de femmes en proportion ?

C'était un comble son ami le taquinait maintenant.

-Je dirais un bon 85%, le capitaine est ravi.

-Tu m'étonnes. Par contre dans le couloir, j'ai croisé une candidate qui courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, tu saurais pourquoi ? Un coup de notre capitaine ?

-Oh non pour une fois c'est mon œuvre.

-Comment ça ?

Il lui résuma vite fais le contenu de l'entretien.

-Quelle honte ! Et tu as fait quoi ?

-Je suis rentré dans son jeu et je l'ai limogé.

-Je te reconnais bien là, par contre ça n'explique pas la peur ?

-Ça c'est l'œuvre de Jokuro, mais une démonstration vaut mieux qu'un long discours.

S'immobilisant, il ferma les yeux.

"Jokuro si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur"

"Avec plaisir cher maître"

Il rouvrit les yeux et comme prévu son ami eut un mouvement de recul. Chose étonnante, il le voyait comme en plein jour alors que le crépuscule était tombé depuis longtemps.

Il rechigna des yeux et sa vue redevint normale.

-C'est effrayant, surtout par surprise. Mais comment c'est possible ?

-Tu sais... ma vouivre fait un peu ce qui lui chante.

"Oh que oui "

-Ah je vois. D'ailleurs on devrait se dépêcher, sinon on va manquer le repas.

Une fois assis avec les hommes de retour du terrain, Max en profita pour prendre le moral des troupes. Celui-ci était excellent et les petites manœuvres du jour les avaient mis en joie, après tout c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé leur journée sur des échafaudages de construction. C'est dans cette ambiance détendue et bonne enfant que leur capitaine fit son entrée.

-Bonsoir à tous.

-Bonsoir capitaine, ils s'étaient levés pour saluer.

-Comme vous l'ignorez peut-être, aujourd'hui était le jour du choix pour l'académie. Aucune réaction dans les rangs. Cette journée ne voulait rien dire pour la division mis à part l'arrivez de 2 ou 3 pèlerins de plus.

-Cette année a marqué un tournant pour notre division et pour le gotei. Votre travail durant les crises que vous avez traversé avec les honneurs a rejaillit. C'est pour cela que nous accueillerons exactement 29 recrus.

Un silence choqué s'ensuivit. Le 20e siège lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire entendu.

-C'est grâce à Max et vous tout ça, dit une voix au loin.

-Oui je suis d'accord!

C'est le moment ou Izuko ne trouva rien de mieux que de frapper en secret dans ses mains sous la table. Sitôt toute la salle applaudit, cela marquait un certain retour en grâce de la division pour ceux qui s'étaient habitués à la morosité molle. Bientôt, l'humeur générale d'euphorie s'intensifia, comme si ce moment servait à exorciser toute la pression sur leurs épaules. Des mots furent scandés "Le shinigami Rose clap clap " " Le shinigami trempé clap clap" bref un joyeux foutra dont Max avait du mal à se défaire et/ou son capitaine un incroyable sourire aux lèvres, claquait lui aussi des mains. C'est sur cette note que la journée du choix se termina, sur une 8e division plus dynamique que jamais.

* * *

Alors ça vous à plus ? un peu de douceur dans se monde de brute ?

Dit moi tous cela en review ! et moi je vous dit au week end prochain .


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour Bonsoir jeunes recrues du Sereitei.

Merci pour les 1.100 vues sur cette histoire, votre soutien est plus qu'appréciée. Venez fêter cela en review !

Réponse aux Reviews:

 **Cheshire** : Merci pour ta review. Mais non tous va bien se passer, après tout après Aizen il ne se passe plus rien dans bleach ...

Un grande merci à ma fantastique Beta pandora pour son travail toujours si parfait sur les chapitres.

Nous sommes partis.

* * *

Chapitre 27

 _"La mort est plus douce que la Tyrannie" Eschyle_

Du fait des bouleversements qui avaient eu lieu, les recrues ne seraient accueillies que la semaine suivante. Quand Nanao fut revenu, Max lui fit un rapport sur ses activités. Elle resta littéralement sur les fesses quand il lui annonça le nombre de recrues qu'elle devrait aller réceptionner pour cette année. Mais son côté pragmatique prit le dessus, et ils durent repenser les chambres d'accueils et plus globalement toute la disposition du baraquement des soldats pour faire face à un tel afflux de recrues féminines. Sa vice-capitaine lui avait d'ailleurs tiré les oreilles un bon coup pour avoir laissé faire son capitaine. Toutes ses suppliques avaient été vaines, de même que ses arguments à calmer l'ire de sa gradée.

3 jours après la journée du choix, les 10 gradés supérieurs de la division étaient réunis à la demande exceptionnelle de leur capitaine dans la salle du conseil des sièges. Kyoraku avait pris la place normalement attribuée au 3e pour se faire entendre de tout le monde. Nanao était à sa droite et le reste des hommes était assis par 5 sur les autres branches du U

-Entrons dans le vif du sujet voulez-vous. Comme vous le savez tous, le nombre de recrues est substantiel cette année. J'ai donc repensé le planning d'entraînement.

Des sourcils se levèrent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, son contenu reste inchangé. Ce qui va évoluer, c'est que vous les gradés, allez prendre une part bien plus active dans celui-ci. Cette tâche était le cheval de bataille du 7e siège, mais celui-ci n'est plus. La répartition sera ainsi… Cela revient à scinder les enseignements sous différents tuteurs. Ce professorat sera bien sûr en plus de vos attributions.

De petits soufflements furent émis sitôt éteints par le regard incendiaire de la lieutenante. Ils sortirent ainsi de la pièce une fois le plan exprimé. Izuko était satisfait, il avait reçu la charge de l'entraînement physique ce qui lui allait particulièrement bien. Il avait dû fortement se muscler pour manier son Shikai. Les autres sièges se partageaient des enseignements divers à tour de rôle. Max avait écopé de l'entraînement au sabre dans le dojo. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais cela lui rajoutait encore du travail là où il n'y avait pas vraiment la place. D'autant plus que le capitaine avait voulu corser la dose en incluant 2 heures de pratique combat après le développement du zanpakuto, donc en pleine après-midi. En échange, le ménage ne serait plus quotidien pour eux. La division serait donc autonome sur ce point et aucun soldat de rang ne pourra tirer au flan. Voulant quand même en parler à son capitaine, il le retrouva dans son bureau.

-Mon capitaine, je viens vous faire part de mes doutes sur le nouveau programme d'entraînement des recrues.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Dit-il en faisant la moue.

-Non je le trouve très bien, cependant je crains de n'avoir que peu de temps pour cela avec mes affectations actuelles.

Le rose sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas jeune Max, il n'y a pas que notre division qui évolue.

.

2 jours plus tard, Max marchait en direction de la 1ere division. Un pas derrière son capitaine avec Nanao à sa droite.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi nous nous rendons à la 1ere.

-Vous ne lui avez pas dit capitaine ?! Le réprimanda Nanao

-Euh, il se peut que j'ai légèrement oublié de préciser le pourquoi. Nous sommes tous les 3 convoqués pour une réunion exceptionnelle des capitaines.

Cela plongea le jeune homme dans une intense réflexion. Il passa en revue ce qui aurait pu trahir ses tentatives d'atteindre le bankai.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons rien fait cette fois, déclara le rose comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit.

Il se détendit un peu. Et effectivement, ils n'avaient rien fait. Car à son arrivé niveau de l'imposante double porte qui gardait l'entrée de la salle ou toutes les décisions militaires sont prises, il découvrit l'intégralité des capitaines eux aussi accompagné de leur second et troisième siège. Avisant Kira et Shuhei qui discutaient au loin avec Hinamori, il voulut aller les rejoindre, mais les portes s'ouvrirent à cet instant, leur indiquant le début la réunion. Max suivit l'exemple de sa gradée et se rangea à deux pas derrière son capitaine, à la gauche de Nanao. Il pouvait voir que ses 3 amis étaient seuls, en arrière d'un espace vide.

« J'avais entendu que les divisions sans capitaine avaient perdu des effectifs, mais au point de ne pas avoir de 3e siège »

« Il semblerait que la situation ait été particulièrement complexe et surtout pour la 5e division qui aurait perdu près de 60% de son effectif. »

3 coups de canne sonnèrent le début de la réunion. Max n'avait jamais vu autant de forte pression spirituelle réunie au même endroit. Un novice aurait tourné de l'œil depuis bien longtemps, et cela malgré le contrôle total dont faisaient preuve ces shinigamis d'exceptions.

Le chef des armées prit la parole.

-Comme vous le savez tous, la guerre hivernale contre Aizen a été remportée par les courageux hommes et femmes du gotei. Les traitres ainsi que leurs armées ont été décimées. Nous avons leur leader dans nos geôles. Par la suite et alors que les plaies de cet affrontement sanglant n'étaient même pas sèches, nous avons dû faire face à la révolte contre leurs grés de nos zanpakutos. Les 13 divisions sont restées solides dans l'adversité. Inébranlable dans son rôle de protection du monde des âmes et des mortels. Le temps de la reconstruction est achevé. Le central 46 se reforme doucement. Vos divisions respectives accueilleront bientôt leur premier contingent de recrues après-guerre. Les dégâts ont été réparés. Il est temps pour ce que j'ai créé de reprendre un fonctionnement normal. Ceci ne pourra être le cas tant que les 13 ne seront pas réellement 13. Je vous ai fait venir en nombre aujourd'hui pour assister à un moment historique. Comme vous le savez sûrement, nous avons reçu l'aide d'alliés inattendus durant le combat contre Aizen. Je vous présente donc le capitaine de la 3e division : Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō.

Un homme de haute stature, grand et fin avec de longs cheveux blonds fit son entré et prit place en face du capitaine commandant, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Le capitaine de la 5e division : Hirako Shinji. Un homme de plus petite taille que son comparse entra, un carré court blond, un regard froid et alerte qui détonnait avec un sourire extra bright.

-Le capitaine de la 9e division : Muguruma Kensei. Un homme aux cheveux blanc coupé court, très musclé et portant un uniforme de Shinigami sans manche prit place à côté de ses 2 collègues.

-Vous avez déjà été capitaine, vous connaissez votre devoir et vos responsabilités. Par cet acte je lève par la même l'exil des anciens capitaines devenus des Vizards suite aux expérimentations d'Aizen.

À tours de rôle, les 3 hommes vinrent recevoir leurs haoris respectifs, symbole de leur rang. Les nouveaux capitaines de la 9e et 3e les enfilèrent et vinrent se ranger avec leurs homologues. Kira reçut un sourire de son nouveau supérieur alors que le dénommé Kensei n'en fit rien. Jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobé, il vit Shuhei rigide comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre sur l'instant. Retournant son attention, il vit le capitaine Hirako échanger quelques mots avec sa lieutenante. Celle-ci semblait très stressée. Enfin, il lui confia son Haori et se mit en position de salut à genoux dos à elle pour qu'elle puisse lui passer le symbole de son rang. C'était là un acte solennel de la part de l'homme. Il reconnaissait Hinamori comme une personne digne de confiance. Max était content pour elle, il était de notoriété publique que la pauvre avait souffert milles maux à cause de toute cette histoire, alors la voir sourire ainsi était réconfortant.

-Les 13 divisions sont maintenant au complet. Je relève donc le capitaine Ukitake de sa fonction de tutelle de la 5e division et je relève le capitaine Kyoraku de sa tutelle de la 3e et 9e division.

-Sauf votre respect Maître.

-Sauf ton respect Papi.

-Que voulez-vous ! Le ton était cassant.

-Nous souhaiterions que vous releviez de leurs fonctions de tutelle, les 3e sièges Kiyone Kotetsu, Sentaro Kotsubaki.

-Et Risekime Max

-Pour leur travail exemplaire sur cette longue période. Ce sont leurs efforts plus que les nôtres qui ont permis le pilotage des divisions laissé sans capitaine.

-Ils sont relevés de leurs fonctions avec les remerciements du Gotei, déclara le vieux commandant.

Max voyait mieux pourquoi son capitaine lui avait octroyé un surcoût de travail avec l'entraînement des recrues, c'était, car il allait avoir du temps. Enfin, un peu plus que d'habitude.

-La séance est close. À ces mots, il partit doucement en direction de la porte latérale de la salle.

Pendant un instant, personne ne bougea, puis les capitaines de la 12e, 11e, 6e et 2e partirent en entraînant à leur suite leurs subordonnés. Max était content pour ses 2 amis, leur situation allait redevenir normale, et d'un autre côté, cela l'embêtait de ne plus avoir à travailler tous les jours à leurs côtés. Kyoraku et Ukitake partirent saluer leurs nouveaux collègues qu'ils avaient l'air de connaître depuis longtemps. D'autres capitaines s'étaient joints à eux pour les politesses d'usages. Se déplaçant, il rejoint Kira et Shuhei qui discutaient. Ce dernier semblait excité comme une puce.

-Alors les amis, vous me semblez heureux.

-Je crois que je le connais mon capitaine, mais je vous en dirais plus plus tard, je dois vérifier.

-Et toi Izuru ?

-Il est trop tôt pour que je me fasse un avis, mais il ne pourra pas être pire que les anciens au moins.

-C'est pas faux.

-Ça va Max ?

-Oui, je suis heureux pour vous, c'est juste que je ne viendrais plus tous les jours ou presque pour que l'on travaille ensemble. Malgré la gravité de la situation, on a passé quelques bons moments tous les 3.

-Comme quand tu m'as aidé à finir ce maudit rapport financier, déclara Shuhei.

-Ou quand tu as failli mettre Rangiku enceinte.

À l'évocation de cette histoire, les 2 autres comparses se raidirent.

Max enchaîna vite

-Ou la soirée qui a mal finit avec un Omaeida empalé contre un mur.

-Oh ce que j'ai pu en rire, fit Kira.

-J'ai bien cru que je ne finirais jamais l'article à temps à force de le voir sur la couverture !

Les 3 amis rirent de bon cœur. Ils se calmèrent rapidement quand leurs capitaines respectifs s'approchèrent.

-Kensei, dit celui-ci en tendant la main à Shuhei.

-Ravie de vous connaître mon capitaine, Vice capitaine Hisagi Shuhei à vos ordres.

Les mêmes politesses furent échangées de l'autre côté. C'est alors que les regards furtifs se tournèrent vers lui.

-Oh où avais-je la tête, fit Kira, mon capitaine, capitaine Mugurama, nous vous présentons Risekime Max, le 3e siège de la 8e division qui nous a apporté une aide inestimable durant la période échue de transition. Il fut fixé intensément par le gris. Le blond lui offrit sa main.

-Merci de ton aide, Kira m'en dira plus, mais je suis sûr que nous serons amenés à nous recroiser. En tout cas, sache que la 3e te sera toujours ouverte.

-C'est la même chose pour moi, passe quand tu veux, dit d'un ton neutre le capitaine de Shuhei.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, merci à vous.

.

C'est dans cette ambiance de changement que le jour J arriva. Une partie de la division était en mission extérieure proche du 6e district, Il était dans son bureau en train de profiter d'un bon café tout droit importé de la production familiale.

« Tu devrais aller les revoir d'ailleurs Max »

« Tu as raison, cela fait trop longtemps … »

« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, on doit s'approcher des 10 mois »

« Effectivement »

-Je me demande quand seront les prochaines permissions que j'y aille.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas tout de suite, dit son vert camarade qui venait de passer la tête par la porte.

-À des moments, je me demande si on ne veut pas nous tuer…

-Sauf que l'on est déjà mort.

-Ah oui, pas faux. Que ce passe-t-il ?

-La vice-capitaine Ise est de retour, elle a donné une demi-heure aux recrues pour défaire leurs affaires, elle veut que nous soyons présents pour nous présenter à eux.

-Qui on ?

-Les 10 premiers sièges qui prendront part à leurs entraînements.

Max pour la première fois de son entrée dans la 8e avait fini son travail. Cela ne le dérangea pas de se rendre dans la cour à l'heure indiquée. Izuko avec lui. Les gradés s'alignèrent par numéro et attendirent. À l'heure indiquée, elle entra avec 29 tout jeunes shinigamis, le regard peu rassuré devant la ligne qui les attendait. Instinctivement, ils prirent une formation en carré tout en saluant.

-Repos, dit doucement Nanao. Pour compléter la visite, je me devais de vous présenter les officiers qui seront en charge de votre entraînement. Ce sont tous de vaillants Shinigamis rompues aux techniques de combats et ayant participé aux derniers conflits que nous avons connus.

Elle détailla chaque affectation.

-Sur ce, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au dîner. Vous ferez alors connaissance avec vos autres frères d'armes.

C'est ainsi qu'après une soirée festive qui baptisa les nouveaux, la division retrouva son rythme de croisière. Max avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner à tour de rôle avec Nanao pour parfaire son Kido. Les duels étaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus serrés, mais sa vice-capitaine restait toujours trop forte pour lui. C'était un élément motivant des plus puissants. Il n'avait bien sûr aucune vue sur son poste, sa place de bras gauche lui convenait à merveille. Son autre partenaire d'entraînement était son ami Izuko. Les 2 s'étaient toujours soutenus et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se fassent sermonner par Nanao à cause de l'état du terrain nord qui était toujours un vrai champ de ruine après leur passage. Izuko était comme lui en entraînement Kido, il voulait absolument le battre, et il était en bonne voie pour y arriver. Chaque séance, chaque duel tournait irrémédiablement vers le match nul. D'un point de vue des recrues, celles-ci étaient, comme leurs prédécesseurs avant eux, à la peine. Le planning était des plus rudes. Izuko selon ses dires ne les ménageait pas le moins du monde. Ce qui avait pour habitude d'énerver le 9e siège en charge de la méditation et du développement du Zanpakuto qui avait piqué à plusieurs reprises certains d'entre eux en train de dormir au lieu de méditer. Après 2 heures de ce semi-repos, ils enchaînaient avec le cours de leur 3e siège. Max avait commencé doucement, en les faisant pratiquer les techniques de base puis avancer au bokken. Le but était de maîtriser parfaitement ses coups afin de ne pas blesser son camarade. L'entraînement se terminait irrémédiablement par un duel en condition réelle. Du fait de leur nombre impair, Max se devait de participer. Il avait ainsi toujours une idée du niveau médian de ses élèves. Tous progressaient à leur rythme, mais celle qui sortait du lot, était Mariko. La jeune femme mettait tellement d'ardeur dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, qu'elle s'attirait irrémédiablement l'attention de ses Senseis. De plus, elle était très appréciée des autres camarades de sa promotion. Ils formaient au final, des recrues très appliquées et sympathiques à avoir sous ses instructions. Cependant, s'il n'y avait pas une chose qui avait changé, c'est le regard du sexe opposé sur sa personne. Il était l'un des partis les plus attirants du Sereitei désormais, et à cet égard, il continuait de recevoir des sollicitations de femmes Shinigamis ou non voulant lui mettre le grappin dessus. Ses élèves ne faisaient pas exception, enfin toutes sauf Mariko encore une fois, qui ne semblait pas lui porter un intérêt charnel. Ce qui avait été drôle et avait fait le tour de la division était la gestion catastrophique de son ami vert envers les avances de la gente féminine. À chaque fois il ne pouvait que bégayer et virer au rouge alors que sa popularité croissait. Max dans ces moments-là, faisait exprès de le mettre dans cette situation ce qui lui valait des coups toujours plus brutaux durant les entraînements en représailles.

D'un autre côté, Max était retourné voir sa famille. S'il c'était préparé à les retrouver dans la même situation, il c'était mis profondément le doigt dans l'œil, et cela lui sauta au visage. La maison avait été rafraîchie de manière impressionnante. À son entrée dans son district, il avait senti distinctement l'odeur du café qui y flottait, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de le surprendre. Toute sa petite famille était là. Son grand-père qui portait une tenue de travail des plus correctes avec le R de la famille imprimé dessus, de même que le cadet. Son deuxième frère le plus vieux après lui, était habillé en tenu officiel du district et Max l'avait charrié en l'appelant « Monseigneur le représentant » ce qui avait fait rire toute la famille. Azu était rentré plus tard, habillée d'une tenue très élégante et une liasse de documents dans les bras. Elle avait encore grandi et n'allait pas tarder à basculer dans l'adolescence profonde qui menait à l'âge adulte. Ils avaient comme d'habitude fait un festin, puis Max se fit guider dans la demeure qui était méconnaissable. Tout était si beau, si neuf qu'il se sentait un peu perdu. Azu parlait gaiement devant lui en lui faisant visiter. Il comprit ainsi que la famille avait fait agrandir la maison et que chacun d'entre eux avait maintenant une chambre dédiée et surtout, mangeait à leur faim.

-Et voici ta chambre.

Max passa la tête dans une pièce sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il occupait dans sa division. La chambre était dans des tons maronnés donné par le parquet sombre et brillant. Trônait au milieu de celle-ci, un grand lit à baldaquin ou on aurait pu coucher 3 personnes. Le tout complété par une salle de bain personnel et un bureau des plus spacieux.

-Incroyable.

-Et elle n'est qu'à toi ! Comme ça tu pourras venir nous voir plus souvent.

-Tu sais que je viens dès que je le peux.

-Je sais, mais comme ça, tu seras à ton aise.

Après une excellente nuit de sommeil, Max avait fait le tour des activités familiales. Il n'en revenait pas. Son champ s'était transformé en une superficie qui comprenait près de 10 % du quartier. Il pouvait voir des visages connus, souriants tout en travaillant à la récolte. Il avait aussi vu l'ensemble de machinerie qu'il avait payé à Urahara pour une fortune tournée à plein régime. Après son inspection, il rejoint Azu dans son bureau juxtaposé à l'usine.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda l'adolescente avec le regard pétillant.

-C'est très impressionnant. Mes félicitations quel développement !

-Et tu n'as rien vu, d'ici une dizaine de jours, nous devrions recevoir un nouvel ensemble de machines de production ainsi qu'un stock de cafetière plus récente.

-Toujours via Urahara.

-Tout à fait, nous avons fait de lui notre fournisseur.

-Une très bonne décision.

Tournant la tête dans le grand bureau, il vit une carte représentant le district 50.

-C'est un cadeau de notre frère ?

-Disons que nous avons eu son concours.

-Pourquoi juste le 50 ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Il est clair que tu as réussi avec l'aide de la famille à faire prospérer l'affaire, la diffuser dans notre district, mais surtout, et c'est ce je trouve le plus précieux, tu as su dynamiser notre région. Ses occupants sont heureux, ils sont payés justement et peuvent ainsi vivre dignement.

-Je suis d'accord, mais ou est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

-Il est temps que nous ouvrions de nouveaux marchés

Durant toute l'après-midi, ils mirent ainsi en place le plan de développement basé sur des boutiques tenues par des employés de confiance, Max en profita pour glisser dans la conversation le fait que la famille aurait désormais besoin de protection « armé » afin de garantir leur sécurité, mais aussi la protection des infrastructures. Azu n'y avait pas pensé et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la passion et le cœur que mettait son grand frère à la tâche. Il est vrai qu'elle ne le voyait pas souvent, mais il communiquait régulièrement avec eux et avec toutes ces responsabilités, elle en était très contente. Sans lui et ses idées, leur famille serait toujours un foyer à peine plus aisé que la population du district de Shaolon.

-Voilà comment je vois les choses. Il venait de finir son plan, il comptait partir de son district en direction du Sereitei. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Ça va être géniale

-Je suis content que cela te plaise.

-Au faite, j'allais oublier ! La jeune femme s'éjecta de sa chaise sur ses 2 jambes.

-Azu ? Il avait sursauté.

-3 Choses : 1 il faut que tu signes les documents relatifs à ton statut de chef de famille.

-QUOI ! Mais c'est grand-père Ki le chef de famille.

-Oh non, nous en avons discuté quand la question s'est posé et nous sommes unanime, si nous avons tout cela c'est grâce à toi.

-Mais je ne suis jamais là, Azu ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Était-il question de te laisser le choix mon garçon. Tu es peut-être le 3e shinigami de ta division, mais je suis ton grand-père et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Papi Ki était entré en silence pour appuyer la demande de sa fille, tout en étant suivit par Ben.

-Grand père…

-Tchu tchu tchu, signe ces documents veux-tu.

Se laissant faire, il lut. Ceux-ci instituaient son rôle de chef, ses privilèges théoriques et devoirs. Dans le même temps, Azu en profita pour lui faire signer ses prérogatives, elles contenaient principalement son rôle de dirigeant ainsi que de la liberté totale de recourir aux fonds « importants » de l'entreprise. C'est non sans rechigner encore qu'il se laissa convaincre.

Le fait d'avoir fait tout cela les avaient conduits à une heure avancée de l'après-midi. Le crépuscule pointait à l'horizon.

-Je suis désolé, je vais devoir rentrer, dit Max avec un ton embêté.

-Oh non pas déjà ! Répliqua Azu, j'ai besoin de te montrer une dernière chose.

-D'accord, il ouvrit les bras dans un signe d'attentisme.

-C'est à une certaine distance d'ici, il nous faudra 2 bonnes heures pour nous y rendre à pied…

-Oh… Je peux m'y rendre beaucoup plus vite, mais je ne pourrais pas vous prendre les 3…

-Ce n'est pas grave mon fils, Ben et moi avons déjà vu la surprise d'Azu. Elle t'accompagnera.

Hochant la tête, il sortit de l'entrepôt, sa sœur sur les talons.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Direction Nord, vers les montagnes du 51e district.

-Enfaîte, que cherche-t-on ?

-Tu le sauras quand tu la verras.

Passant sur tant de cachotteries. Il prit Azu sur son dos.

-Pfu, tu n'es vraiment plus la petite fille que j'ai connue, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Comment oses-tu ! Elle avait abattu sa main sur son crâne dans une claque retentissante.

Sans prévenir, il partit dans un shunpo modéré dans la direction indiquée. Sa course dura ainsi pendant une petite dizaine de minutes au dessus des environs de son district avant qu'il ne reçoive une tape sur l'épaule, lui indiquant qu'il était arrivé. S'arrêtant progressivement, il sentit Azu toute crispée sur son dos qui essayait de faire bonne figure. Elle posa un pied au sol et se serait écroulée si Max n'avait pas anticipé sa situation. Il la rattrapa à temps.

-Pas trop secouée.

-C'était étrange, à la fois grisant et terrifiant. Tous les shinigamis vont aussi vite que toi ?

Max se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Disons que ce n'était qu'une petite balade tranquille, durant les combats ou même normalement, je vais beaucoup plus vite.

-Plus vite ! Mais comment ?

-Disons en moyenne 4 fois plus vite que ce que tu as vécu.

Azu avait blanchi imperceptiblement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer petite sœur ?

-Ah oui ! C'est par là.

Ils marchèrent doucement vers un petit bosquet d'arbre qui entourait une montagne de taille moyenne.

-J'ai trouvé ce lieu il n'y a pas très longtemps, et j'ai tout de suite pensée à toi.

Ensemble, ils débouchèrent devant une impressionnante cascade qui servait de source au fleuve qui serpentait au niveau du 50e district. La beauté et la force du lieu étaient saisissantes. Max ferma doucement les yeux pour ressentir les alentours.

-Ça te plaît ? Finis par demander Azu.

-C'est parfait, mais pourquoi c'est un cadeau ? Bien que j'adore ta découverte, elle appartient à tout le monde.

-Et non, c'est une acquisition de la société Risekime.

-Tu as acheté cet endroit ! Pour moi ? Il était choqué.

-Bien sûr, cela te fera un lieu calme et en même temps, cela nous permet de contrôler notre approvisionnement en eau pour la production.

Max la fixa du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Je me dis juste que tu as bien grandi, et que tu as pris très au sérieux mon conseil de contrôler toutes les étapes de la production…

-Que veux-tu, je suis une bonne élève, il souriait.

-Tu as toujours été une bonne élève.

Il l'a serra dans ses bras pour la remercier.

D'un commun accord, ils retournèrent en shunpo à la maison ou Max ne s'attarda pas, le soleil avait passé l'horizon et les ombres prenaient possession du monde des âmes. Mais au lieu de rentrer, le brun revint sur ses pas. Il retourna à la source. Il avait senti comme un écho dans son âme. Ce lieu avait quelque chose de spécial et de puissant pour son arme et lui. S'immobilisant à l'extérieur du cercle des grosses pierres qui délimitaient un ovale d'eau remuante, il dégaina son Zanpakuto. D'un murmure, il dit « Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort, Jokuro » Son arme changea et se mit en position, il concentra une partie de sa pression spirituelle. Il devait faire attention, car à force de ses entraînements et de sa lutte avec Jokuro pour le bankai, celle-ci c'était considérablement renforcée.

« Taki no Kyukei » siffla-t-il en imprimant un large mouvement en arc de cercle horizontal devant lui. Immédiatement, un filet d'eau tranchant fila sectionnant sans résistance l'intégralité du sommet des pierres. Celles-ci, déséquilibrées par la force exercée virent leurs parties supérieures tomber dans le bassin, formant des marches inégales, mais parfaitement plates. Max sourit, il prit place sur l'une d'elles et se mit en méditation. Ses perceptions captaient tout ce qui l'entourait, le vent, les nuages d'eau propulsées par les cascades, la nuit. Il voyait tout via le Reiatsu. Mais surtout, il voyait Jokuro dans son monde intérieur, immobile au centre du cercle d'eau. Travaillant sur sa pression spirituelle, il développa des trésors de concentration pour la canaliser en un flux sortant vers son monde.

« Max ? Tu sais que tu devras rentrer de nuit… et que le coût risque d'être élevé ? »

« Je le sais bien, mais ce soir, c'est le soir »

« Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais je sens que tu y es presque, et je ne vais pas te faciliter la tâche » à ses mots, une aura bleu nuit entoura la représentation mentale de son arme.

« Je m'en doutais, alors que le meilleur gagne » Lui aussi, il sentit sa pression l'entourer.

La lutte fut âpre. Aucun des 2 ne voulait lâcher. Les éléments autour d'eux se déchaînaient. Max était trempé par les vagues formées par sa pression sur le petit lac. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela dura, d'un coup, il sentit comme un déclic dans son esprit, comme un mécanisme sur le point de céder et qui bloquait une porte. Intensifiant avec ses dernières forces, il sentit qu'il avait fracturé le verrou qui libéra ses secrets. La lutte des forces en présence cessa, de même que le fléau des éléments. Max ouvrit les yeux, il était très fatigué. C'est à ce moment précis que la lune émergea, froide et blanche lumière sur un monde de noirceur. Un unique rayon filtra, éclairant une silhouette mi-humaine, mi-reptile immobile au centre du lac dans son monde réel. Il n'en revenait pas. Après tout ce temps, après tous ses essais, elle était là.

-Jokuro ?

-Oui maître, c'est bien moi.

Elle semblait à la fois fâchée, mais aussi fière.

-Je te l'avais dit que je réussirais, sa voix était tremblante.

-Effectivement, tu me l'avais dit. Et tu t'es bien battu, je ne peux que m'incliner, mais c'est la première étape d'un long chemin. Dorénavant, tu devras me vaincre et cela, tu ne pourras l'accomplir que dans des moments libres de toute surveillance. De plus il te faudra dissimuler ta pression spirituelle à un tout autre niveau.

-Cette réussite à changé ma pression spirituelle à ce point ?

-Tu n'as pas idée, pour une personne comme le capitaine Ukitake ou ton supérieur voire Nanao, le dissimuler sera très difficile…

-Alors il va falloir que je trouve un plan…

-Cette partie-là, seul toi peut la gérer. Mais sache que ton entraînement à ma matérialisation n'est pas terminé. Comme tu peux le sentir, m'invoquer draine ton énergie spirituelle. Il te faudra parfaire ta technique pour limiter son coup et ainsi avoir une chance de me vaincre.

À la fin de sa tirade, elle disparut.

« Merci Jokuro »

« Je n'ai absolument rien fait, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais dorénavant tu pourras m'invoquer alors il est de mon devoir en tant que ta partenaire que tu puisses le faire sans te mettre dans une position de faiblesse insensée. »

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) ! N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour Bonsoir chers lecteurs

La suite de votre histoire est arrivé.

Un grand merci à ma beta pandora pour son travail toujours ci qualitatif.

* * *

Chapitre 28

 _"Seule la mort n'a pas de remède "_

C'est sur ces belles paroles que Max, très en retard, quitta la source. Il aurait très bien pu passer une nuit supplémentaire dans la maison familiale, mais il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de faire le chemin le matin. Il prit donc la direction du Sereitei. La route fut longue mais pas désagréable, la lune éclairait ses pas lui donnant toute l'attitude pour poser sa course. A 5 heures du matin après avoir dû transiger un bon moment avec le garde, il avait passé la porte nord. Voyant l'heure, il souffla, il allait être crevé pour sa journée. Passant devant le dojo de la division, il entendit du bruit. D'un pas lent, il approcha un œil par l'interstice de celle-ci. La salle éclairée lui donnait la vision sur Mariko, en tenue d'entraînement, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval qui pratiquait inlassablement des mouvements de kata avec son bokken. Elle devait être là depuis un certain temps car la sueur suintait de son front. Le sentiment bizarre de connaissance qu'il avait en sa présence revint. N'ayant pas le temps d'aller au lit, il attendit que ses mouvements l'amènent à lui tourner le dos. Dissimulant sa pression spirituelle, il entra sans un bruit dans la salle, se saisi doucement de l'asauchi de la jeune femme et patienta qu'elle remarque sa présence tout en détaillant l'arme. Celle-ci avait commencé à changer, la garde n'était plus standard et de l'énergie commençait doucement à en irradier.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est en bonne voie »

« Est-ce qu'elle est prête à subir notre entraînement spécial ? »

« Oh non, le processus de formation n'est pas complet, notre intervention maintenant ne servirait pas à grand-chose »

« Et si on reste sur un entraînement armé standard ? »

« Cela me semble être la bonne solution pour le moment »

Il se concentra sur son élève qui venait de s'immobiliser en plein mouvement, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

-3… 3e siège Risekime ?

-Bonjour Mariko, vous avez quelques difficultés à dormir ?

-Euh non…, elle était sur la défensive.

-Alors à quoi bon se lever à cette heure ?

-Et bien… je veux m'améliorer afin d'être prête quand nous commencerons le réel entraînement.

-En parlant de cela justement.

Il sortit son asauchi de derrière son dos.

-On ne pose jamais loin des yeux son arme.

Mariko semblait étonnée qu'il lui ait subtilisé. D'un geste rapide, il lui lança. La jeune shinigami laissa tomber le bokken alors qu'elle jonglait littéralement avec son futur Zanpakuto pour ne pas le laisser choir. Finalement elle parvint à plaquer celui-ci contre elle de ses 2 bras.

-Hey, vous auriez pu prévenir !

-Toujours sur le qui-vive Mariko, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Allez dégainer et reprenez vos exercices.

Surprit du commandement, elle s'exécuta.

Max l'observa attentivement, il nota différents défauts puis la stoppa.

-Votre position est imprécise, il vous faudrait prendre votre arme à 2 mains au début.

Il s'approcha et passa derrière elle.

-Vos jambes sont trop rigides, en cas d'assaut vous perdez en mobilité. Il re-positionna les appuis de la jeune femme qui écoutait mais qui semblait intimidée de la distance entre eux

-Il vous faut aussi rabattre en partie vos bras, ils sont trop loin de votre corps.

Le jeune homme passa ses mains sur les bras de son élève pour les positionner. Il ressentit un léger soubresaut à ce contact. Finissant de donner les bons conseils, il se recula pour observer sa subordonnée.

-Ça peut le faire.

-Comment ça, "ça peut le faire " c'est vous qui m'avez positionné.

-Je voulais voir comment vous réagissiez et vous adaptiez à une prise en main du sabre.

-Et donc ?

-Je vais pouvoir exaucer votre vœu.

-Mon vœu ?

Dans le même temps, Max avait doucement dégainé Jokuro. Les yeux de son élève brillèrent.

-Nous allons faire…

Il leva rapidement son arme quand le coup se dirigea vers son torse, bloquant celui-ci.

-Toujours sur le qui-vive ? Dis son élève avec un sourire sournois.

-Je l'aurais fait de toute façon, lui répondit le gradé, mais bonne prise d'initiative.

Durant une bonne demi-heure, Max entraîna doucement Mariko. Le combat était à sens unique bien entendu, mais à chaque échange il mettait en avant ses points forts, faibles et surtout comment elle aurait pu réagir dans telle ou telle situation. Se séparant et alors que la nouvelle heure avait sonné, il mit fin à la session.

-Je vous laisse aux bons soins d'Izuko maintenant.

Elle semblait déçue de le voir partir.

-Pas de bêtise, on se voit cet après-midi pour l'entraînement avec asauchi, il lui fit un sourire.

-Bien, merci 3e siège.

-Max quand nous sommes tous les 2 d'accord.

-Bien, Max, comment ça se fait que vous étiez réveillé ce matin ?

-Oh ça, il lui fit un clin d'œil, c'est du ressort personnel.

Il la quitta.

« T'as ta chouchoute… »

« Mais non »

« Oui c'est ça à d'autre, Mr je la recommande ! »

« Oh ça va, dit-il en souriant »

« Mr lui donne un cours particulier et un avant-goût du cours en plus ! »

« Dis-moi plutôt qu'est-ce que tu as senti »

.

Et c'est sur ce changement de sujet qu'il entama une nouvelle journée dans un Sereitei pacifié. Enfin si la sérénité était revenue, ce n'est pas pour autant que le travail manquait. Max passa sa matinée à réaliser les tâches inhérentes à son rang: dossier administratif, contrôle des rapports transmis et autres... de plus, il passait régulièrement auprès des sièges inférieurs pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Bien entendu Nanao faisait son travail, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son capitaine et cela rejaillissait forcément sur lui. Ses après-midi étaient destinés à la division dans son ensemble ainsi que l'entraînement des recrues qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Quand l'heure sonna, il partit pour attendre ses élèves dans le dojo. Ils entrèrent peu de temps après et s'alignèrent respectueusement.

-Bonjour recrues.

-Bonjour 3e siège.

-Aujourd'hui vous passez un cap, nous attaquons l'entraînement à arme réelle. Il est temps pour vous de pratiquer.

C'est à ce moment qu'Izuko rentra.

-3e siege, je viens vous informer que j'ai conduit Tina à la 4e division, elle s'est blessée durant l'entraînement.

-Oh très bien, merci Izu... 8e siège.

-Excusez-moi Sensei, une recrue venait d'intervenir

-Oui ?

-Quand vous parlez de combat réel, vous parlez avec nos asauchis ?

-Tout à fait.

Max vit son ami s'asseoir sur un banc de la salle et écouter.

-Vous ne craigniez pas que l'on se blesse ?

-Il y a un risque effectivement, mais le sang et la douleur sont les amis intimes du Shinigamis.

Il vit Izuko sourire à pleines dents un air qui disait "ça tu t'y connais"

-Bien, mettez-vous par 2 et pratiquez. On n'attaque pas pour tuer. Le 8e siège et moi-même passerons parmi vous pour vous corriger et vous donner des conseils. Izuko se leva surprit, puis vint se ranger à ses côtés.

-C'est parti.

Pendant 2 heures, leurs subordonnés travaillèrent avec une ardeur toute particulière. Max ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les mouvements de Mariko. Elle supplantait littéralement tous ses adversaires, bien que sa garde fût encore trop trouée et certains enchaînements imprécis, le tout était très prometteur.

-Toi tu as fait quelque chose à Mariko, glissa son ami dans son oreille.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il évita son regard.

-Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu regardes toujours vers les éléments que tu chapeautes surtout dans ce style d'exercice.

-Elle est douée je trouve.

-Très, voire trop. Aucun Shinigami qui à son sabre en main depuis si peu de temps prend ce type de position ou d'orientation stratégique en combat de lui-même.

-Tu insinuerais...

-Tu ne l'entraînerais pas en cachette quand même!

-Non bien sûr que non, enfin ce matin je suis rentré de mon district et il se peut que nous ayons échangé quelques passes...

-Tu es impossible, rigola son ami.

-Ce n'était qu'une seule fois.

Voyant l'heure, il frappa dans ses mains et les recrues transpirantes vinrent les rejoindre.

-Très bon entraînement, mais le chemin sera long. Vous êtes en bonne voie.

-Excusez-moi Sensei !

-Oui ?

-On se demandait vu que le 8e siège est là, si vous pouviez nous faire une démonstration de combat.

Un assentiment général s'en suivit et le regard de Mariko se mit à briller.

-Je...

-C'est d'accord, Izuko venait de trancher.

-Tu ?

-Ce sera l'échauffement avant ce soir.

-Comme il te plaît.

Ils partirent se mettre en place au centre de la pièce. Ne voulant pas tacher leur Kosode, ils prirent la liberté de l'enlever. Max entendit clairement la déglutition quand son ami et lui se firent face torse nu dans le dojo. Il lança un regard noir à l'assistance et prit sa position de combat. Il était presque de 3/4 sont pied droit en avant légèrement tourné. Son bras droit tenait Jokuro à l'horizontale alors que le gauche était replié vers l'arrière. Izuko avait opté pour une garde haute à 2 mains, il avait ramené la lame vers le haut à la verticale contre son flanc droit. Le tout dans une posture de face. Dans un bond, il fondit sur son ami, avant de lui porter un coup, il switcha son arme de main en inversant le sens de l'attaque. Son ami qui avait l'habitude ne se fit pas avoir et esquiva, il répondit par une estoc à 2 mains que Max balaya de sa lame. L'échange dura ainsi une bonne quinzaine de minutes, un temps où les élèves étaient subjugués du balai incroyablement beau et non létal qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Juste avant la fin, Max avait senti la pression spirituelle de son ami augmenter, pour ne pas risquer de se faire distancer, il avait fait de même. Ils s'immobilisèrent enfin quand Izuko avait passé sa lame sous sa gorge. La foule applaudit le vainqueur.

-Et voilà, dit celui-ci à leur intention, encore une égalité.

Un « quoi ?! » remplie la salle.

-Vous n'avez pas vu ? Interrogea le vert.

Un non général de la tête lui répondit.

-Il y a égalité, car les 2 étaient en capacité de porter un coup mortel, dit d'un ton très calme Mariko.

-Exactement, Max avait perdu la zone du cou, mais il avait la capacité de tuer avec un kido venant de sa main gauche.

À cet instant, les 2 doigts posés sur le coeur du 8e leur revinrent en mémoire.

-Et il avait même la capacité de me tuer avec son...

-C'était un beau combat 8e siège.

Izuko comprit sa bourde, il l'avait appelé par son prénom et en même temps, il allait vendre la mèche sur sa forme de Zanpakuto qui était encore assez inconnue.

-Je vous laisse poursuivre votre journée et à demain. Il leur sourit.

Le groupe se dispersa en fonction de ces affectations, enfin le groupe plus 1, Kyoraku était resté dans l'ombre. Il avait été attiré par une pression spirituelle qui lui semblait familière et en même temps pas vraiment. Il avait mis un utilisateur sur celle-ci quand il avait vu son jeune Max en combat.

-Ah la la cette jeunesse à problème, murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il allait devoir agir avant que d'autre s'en rende compte.

Voyant que la soirée était calme, il se permit de quitter son bureau en direction au pas de course du terrain nord, celui-ci était son endroit de prédilection, car le plus loin de tout et surtout, il ne voyait que ce lieu pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il trouva celui-ci encore plein de stigmates de son entraînement du soir avec son ami. Sans plus de cérémonie, il mobilisa ses forces pour faire apparaître Jokuro. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que sa silhouette se matérialise devant lui. Par contre le coût en reiatsu restait astronomique.

-Bonsoir Maître.

-Arrête avec ça veux-tu Jokuro, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'annoncer de mauvaise nouvelle en m'appelant comme cela.

-Je crains fort que le terme soit bien choisi alors.

À ces mots le sang de Max gela dans ses veines. Jokuro semblait aussi surprise que lui mais le dissimulait habilement. Instinctivement et sans se concerter, elle disparut, rendant sa capacité physique à son propriétaire.

-Mon… mon capitaine… je

-Je t'écoute...

Il était d'un sérieux à mourir et son regard était sombre.

-Ce...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Me penses-tu assez bête pour gober une telle salade ?

-Non mon capitaine.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds comme un enfant qu'on serait en train de gronder.

-Tu pensais que personne ne le remarquerait ? Tu pensais réellement pouvoir dissimuler au monde entier ton projet ?

-Je pensais qu'avec une barrière appropriée et en dissimulant ma pression...

-Tu pourrais passer entre les mailles d'un filet aussi vieux que le gotei lui-même ?

Il tiqua, les attaques faisaient mal. Et Jokuro commençait à bouillonner en lui.

« De quel droit il te parle sur ce ton »

« Silence, on a tort »

-Mais à quoi pensais-tu bon sang ?! Tu imagines si tu avais croisé par inadvertance Soi fon ? Ou pire le papi ? Ils seraient directement allés consulter le registre des autorisations et t'auraient au choix soit emprisonné soit carbonisé sur place.

« Mais dis quelque chose Max ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ! »

« Il n'y a aucun mal à rechercher la puissance! »

« Arretes ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

-Tu penses aux autres que tu aurais pu entraîner avec toi ? Izuko, Nanao avec qui tu t'entraînes si ardemment. Ils auraient pu subir le même sort par ta faute ton… égoïsme à vouloir le pouvoir.

-Égoïsme !

Max venait de relever la tête rapidement pour la première fois depuis le début du sermon. Kyoraku releva imperceptiblement le sourcil droit. Devant lui son jeune Max venait de crier, son regard d'ordinaire gris obsidien bienveillant avait une teinte désolée dans le gauche… et une rage pure dans son œil droit devenu l'équivalent de celui d'un reptile. Celui-ci disparu dès le premier clignement d'œil du jeune homme.

-Mon capitaine, savez-vous quand j'ai commencé à chercher le bancal ? Il était de nouveau calme. Mais la tension était présente. Max essayait de museler Jokuro.

-Je dirais il y a déjà un moment au vu de ce que j'ai pu ressentir et de la matérialisation de Jokuro.

-C'était le jour où j'ai mis des amis en terre suite à l'assaut d'Aizen. Je me suis juré de toujours faire mon maximum pour protéger la Soul Society comme notre rôle l'ordonne. Mais je veux protéger plus. Je ne veux plus jamais devoir à enterrer quiconque. Vous l'avez vu vous-même, la jeune recrue étendue les yeux grands ouverts au milieu du charnier ! Elle n'était pas plus âgée que ceux que j'entraîne tous les jours !

Son capitaine semblait s'être calmé, c'était plus de la compréhension et de la résignation qu'il renvoyait à son subordonné.

-Max, tu as franchi les étapes si vite que j'ai oublié que tu n'étais pas aussi vieux que nous. Je comprends cette volonté de protéger, je voulais juste que tu attendes un peu par rapport à tes prédécesseurs.

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'ai recherché dans les archives de la Soul Society, et il est plusieurs fois évoqué que ce soit pour ton Zanpakuto et celui du capitaine Hitsugaya, leur volonté dissimulée de transmettre "rapidement" leur plein potentiel. C'est pour cela que Toshiro a déjà un bankai, même s'il est immature.

Max écoutait religieusement son mentor.

-Ce n'est en aucun cas une excuse que je te donne. J'attendais au moins que tu m'en parles avant de suivre ce chemin.

-Je suis vraiment désolé mon capitaine.

-Ça je le sais, et au final tu ne pensais pas à mal. C'est pour cela que j'ai initié cette après-midi auprès du Papi une demande d'accréditation au bankai.

Max était au-delà de la surprise.

-Mais tu dois savoir que ce type de dossier est extrêmement long, de plus, le vieux n'a pas oublié notre petit coup de Trafalgar bien que nous étions dans le vrai. Il va falloir t'armer de patience.

-Bien compris.

-Je l'espère pour toi. En attendant plus de tentatives jeune Max. Je ne veux pas te voir t'entraîner à autre chose que sur tes attributions de 3e siège.

Il était revenu l'homme qu'il connaissait, gentil et sympathique.

-Merci pour tout Kyoraku Taicho.

-Vois ça comme la fin de la dette que j'avais envers toi depuis ton arrivée chez nous.

-Mais quelle dette mon capitaine ? Il n'a jamais été question de ça.

Le rose lui sourit

-Non effectivement, tu ne raisonnes pas comme cela, mais ne cherches pas à comprendre le fonctionnement d'un vieux capitaine comme moi, allez file.

Il obtempéra et c'en fut.

« On a eu chaud, fit Jokuro »

« Alors toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Prendre le contrôle de mon œil dans un tel moment ! »

« Oh ça… »

Il en voulut une bonne partie de la nuit à son arme et à lui-même pour ce mauvais tour qu'elle avait joué devant son capitaine. À 4h du matin, encore remonté, il décida d'être productif. Ne voulant pas faire jouer sa pression spirituelle, il se dirigea vers le dojo pour un entraînement en forme scellé. C'était en même temps un petit pied de nez à sa partenaire qui n'aimait pas particulièrement cette forme ou elle ne pouvait libérer son potentiel. Pendant 1heure il pratiqua ses enchaînements qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il en avait besoin pour se vider la tête. Il venait de finir son mouvement quand Mariko, les yeux collés par la fatigue passa mécaniquement la porte de la salle. Il s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce attendant une réaction. Ce ne fut que quand elle posa un pied sur le terrain qu'elle nota sa présence.

-Bonjour Max.

Il tiqua puis se souvint qu'il lui avait demandé de cesser le formalisme entre eux.

-Bonjour Mariko, c'est tous les matins alors ?

-Hey oui, il le faut pour développer mon Zanpakuto, la méditation n'est pas assez rapide à mon goût.

-Oui, j'avais senti ça hier.

-Ah oui ? Elle semblait très intriguée.

-En effet, si ton lien est assez fort avec ton Zanpakuto, celui-ci est capable de t'exprimer l'avancement d'un autre avec lequel un lien unit son maître. Mariko rougit.

Il ajouta:

-Ou quand ils croisent le fer.

Elle revint sur terre.

-Je n'en savais rien, et donc, j'en suis ou ?

L'homme lui sourit doucement.

-Je ne le dis pas, le travail sur son arme est uniquement personnel, il est de ton seul ressort de ressentir ces choses-là. Mais trêve de bavardage, je te laisse t'échauffer et je t'entraîne, ça te va ?

-Avec plaisir !

Ces séances étaient un exercice pour l'homme, il ne voulait pas jouer en force avec son élève, il devait donc travailler un aspect assez nouveau de l'art de l'escrime. Il se basait ainsi sur l'esquive pure et surtout les parades fluides qui ne contraient pas l'adversaire mais se jouait de son coup pour lui offrir des occasions. Une heure de ce traitement lessiva la jeune femme. Il prit congé et passa sa matinée comme à l'accoutumée. En début d'après-midi, il quitta son bureau et fit route vers la 1ere division. Il allait devoir faire très attention à sa pression spirituelle s'il ne voulait pas se faire carboniser par le commandant. Passant doucement le seuil de la division qui était peu peuplé, il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du vice-capitaine Sasakibe. Il y frappa et quelques instants après, l'homme aux cheveux gris lui ouvrit.

-Ah Max, cela fait longtemps, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien je vous remercie.

Dans le même temps ils avaient pris place l'un en face de l'autre séparé par le bureau.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Vous n'êtes pas familier de la 1re division.

-Oh vous savez je n'ai rien contre la première, mais disons qu'à chaque fois que j'y vais je crains toujours un peu pour mon futur... la force de l'habitude je suppose.

-Ca se comprend, ria celui-ci totalement détendu en sa présence. Tant que vous n'avez rien contre les membres qui la composent.

-Oh non bien sûr que non, après tout nous avons combattu cote à cote.

« Bien vu ça »

-Et quel combat, dit le vice-capitaine pensivement.

-Nous avons fait notre devoir.

-Euh oui tout à fait.

Max prit un ton sérieux

-Je ne vais pas passer par 4 chemins, j'aurais besoin d'une faveur…

-Oh mais aucun problème Max, après tout je t'en devais une, tu l'avais oublié ?

Il prit un air surpris

-Ah bon ? Et pour quelle raison ?

« C'est assez vicieux ça »

-Oui, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous mais surtout le secours que tu m'as apporté contre les Ajuchas.

-Mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir vice-capitaine...

« Quel comédien tu fais » Jokuro rigolait de cette situation

-Peut-être, mais cela ne change rien, en quoi puis je t'aider à mon tour ?

-C'est une demande importante, vous êtes en droit de la refuser...

-Soit sans crainte ça n'arrivera pas.

Sasakibe semblait sûr de lui.

-Sur demande de mon capitaine, je vais faire l'objet d'une étude pour accréditation au Bankai, et j'aimerais que vous fassiez votre possible pour que cette demande soit traitée et avalisée le plus rapidement possible.

Il se tut, c'était à son interlocuteur de relancer le dialogue désormais. Max voyait clairement le dilemme qui se jouait dans l'esprit de l'homme.

Il ne prononça pas un mot.

-C'est une demande extrêmement complexe et difficile que vous me demandez là, reprit-il d'un ton bas.

Il hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

-Votre dossier sera un cas épineux à n'en pas douter, votre passif du Sokyoku et votre tendance à l'insubordination vous collent à la peau. De l'autre côté, vos états de service et vos faits d'armes ne sont pas à sous-estimer. Il repartit dans ses pensées.

-Quel est votre décision finale vice-capitaine ?

Max était tendu

-Je vous en dois une vous vous souvenez ? Mon honneur m'ordonne d'accéder au maximum de mes contacts et de mes possibilités. Et l'honneur d'un Shinigamis est sacré. Je vous aiderais.

-Je vous remercie, il salua.

-Attendez mon retour, j'essaierais de faire vite.

-Merci encore.

C'est sur cette note qu'il prit congé.

« Encore bien manœuvré Max, tu devrais faire de la politique »

« Mais comment crois-tu que marche le monde ma chère, les politiciens du central 46 sont les moins bons de tous, car ils sont sous la lumière, ma place de soldat me convient très bien »

« Tu penses devoir patienter combien de temps avant de recevoir ton accréditation ? »

« Connaissant la réputation d'excellence, la longévité en poste et la renommée qu'à Sasakibe, je dirais dans le mois »

« Ça reste encore particulièrement long, tu comptes faire quoi de tout ce temps ? »

« Mon travail, et il est temps que j'aille demander des nouvelles de ce cher Shuhei et Izuru tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oh le retour des sorties alors ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! J'en avais marre que tu t'obstines absolument me faire sortir de mon antre. Peut-être croiserons-nous Haineko ?! »

« Soeuretttteee ! » Hurla Max dans sa tête. Il vit avec plaisir sa vouivre bougonner.

« Aller en route, nous avons du travail »

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) ! N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour Bonsoir mes petits apprentis du Bankai et bienvenue pour votre chapitre dominical.

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude et qui change de registre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review.

D'ailleurs: **Réponse au Review:**

 **Cheshire** : Le retour en review, merci ! La politique et les faveurs sont des armes puissantes. J'espère que le lien unissant Max et son capitaine te plaise car c'est quelque chose de central dans les chapitres arrivant, mais je te laisse le découvrir.

Un extraordinaire merci pour le travail de ma Beta Pandora toujours si impliquée alors que nous approchons du chapitre 30

Let's go

* * *

Chapitre 29

 _"La mort a peur de la solitude. Elle emporte avec elle des être vivants pour qu'ils l'accompagnent un court moment. Jusqu'a ce quelle ne se sente plus seule et disparaisse "Sivi le poète_

La fin de sa journée fut calme, le soir même il retrouva ses 2 amis dans leur tripot qu'il avait déserté depuis quelque temps déjà. Ce fut la parfaite raison de lui faire payer leurs consommations et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est que la descente de ses 2 compères n'avaient pas diminuée. Accoudé au bar toujours avec son premier verre à la main, Max regardait ses amis entamer leur 3e.

-Et sinon comment ça se passe avec vos nouveaux capitaines ? Lança-t-il.

-Il est parfait, commença son ami tatoué, il s'est très vite intégré à la division comme s'il en avait toujours été le chef. Il a les mots pour les hommes tout en restant très dur et exigeant.

-Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes au final.

-Oh non il reste un point noir de taille. Cette petite…

Izuru intervint en mettant une coupe de saké dans la bouche de son camarade.

-Un souci avec la nouvelle vice-capitaine de sa division, glissa le blond à son oreille. C'est une jeune femme très exubérante avec des cheveux verts qui est arrivée peu après l'entrée en fonction du capitaine Mugurama. Il s'agirait de son ancienne lieutenante de l'époque qui ne lui a pas laissé trop le choix sur son affectation.

-Et ça se passe mal ?

-Elle se nomme elle-même « super vice-capitaine » et la différence de tempérament entre ces 2 là a tendance à tourner en conflit larvé dans le dos de leur supérieur commun.

-Oh… je vois, ne le lançons pas sur ce sujet alors.

-C'est l'idée.

-Et toi alors, le remplaçant de Gin ? Je trouve que tu as meilleure mine.

-C'est très différent de ce que j'ai connu durant mes années de service.

Le regard de Kira se fit plus rêveur.

-Il est plus proche de nous, il a su trouver les mots pour soigner de vieilles blessures de la division et travail ardemment pour lui redonner sa gloire d'antan.

-Et vos relations ?

-Il est assez déroutant au premier abord. C'est un musicien dans l'âme. La première de ses mesures a été de développer la pratique des arts musicaux dans la division en fonction des aspirations de chacun. Il appelle cela « la thérapie par l'expression musicale » Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où il tire cela, mais le fait est que les hommes en sont très contents. De plus, il me trouve « inspirant »

-Choix de mot intéressant s'il en est, réfléchit le brun.

-Vous saviez que le capitaine Kensei m'avait sauvé la vie quand j'étais enfant dans le Rukongai ? Demande Shuhei d'une voix devenue traînante.

Se décalant, Max vit le nombre important de verres vides derrière son ami.

-Oui Shuhei on est au courant, dit Kira d'un ton las.

Il tourna son regard vers le blond qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber. C'est sur ces discussions décousues que le moment de quitter l'établissement était venu. Sur le pas de porte, Max faisait face à ses 2 camarades. Si Kira donnait le change sur son état de sobriété, ce n'était pas le cas de Shuhei qui tanguait à l'arrêt.

-Kira, tu peux rentrer seul ?

-Sans soucis Max, il partit dans la mauvaise direction d'une démarche particulièrement rigide.

-Moi aussi j'y vais, dit Shuhei en se prenant les pieds dans un os de fourmis. Le 3e siège le rattrapa sur l'épaule gauche avant qu'il ne s'écrase lamentablement. Kira était repassé devant eux visiblement perdu.

« Bon de dieu »

« Qu'ils sont drôles »

« C'est pas le moment ».

D'un geste autoritaire, il avait empoigné par le bras droit le blond qu'il avait posé pour qu'il prenne appui sur son épaule de libre. Il était dorénavant affublé de 2 poids morts empestant l'alcool, l'un très silencieux l'autre très bruyant.

« Aller va pour la 3e, elle est plus proche »

« Vous êtes trop mignon comme ça ! »

« Jokuro… si tu continues, je t'incarne dans le monde réel et tu m'aides à les porter »

La réaction fut radicale, son arme sauta dans son lac intérieur et laissa la zone libre de toute distraction.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Dans ce qui se révéla être une épreuve de force, il parvint d'une démarche de soûlard, à amener le blond à bon port. À peine avait-il franchi la porte que la silhouette élancée et gracieuse du capitaine Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō surnommé Rose s'avança.

-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir dans cette situation 3e siège Risekime, mais je suis content que vous soyez là.

Dans le même temps, l'homme avait pris en charge Kira.

-C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider capitaine.

-Je vois ça, merci de ton chaperonnage, je m'occupe de mon vice-capitaine.

-À vos ordres, bonne nuit.

-De même.

Il prit le chemin de la 9e division. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. Personne à la porte pour prendre en charge son paquet, il dut se résoudre à se diriger vers le bureau de Shuhei à défaut de connaître sa chambre. Au détour d'un couloir, il vit un mouvement argenté fondre sur lui. S'abaissant, il esquiva un coup qui n'était pas pour lui. En effet celui-ci atterrit directement dans la joue droite de son vaseux camarade qui vola en arrière pour s'immobiliser sonnée en glissade sur le parquet. Dans un réflexe, Max attrapa le bras qui était resté tendu et d'un mouvement rapide, passa en dessous et lança un ippon seoi nage qui surprit visiblement l'ennemi qui se retrouva dos au sol. Dans la noirceur épaisse, il incanta un globe de lumière en kido. Il resta estomaqué quand l'identité de l'assaillant lui fut révélée. À ses pieds se trouvait le capitaine de la 9e division qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais alors que Shuhei essayait de se remettre debout. Comprenant la bourde, il recula d'un pas.

-Mes…

Il eut juste le temps de lever un bras en parade quand un coup de pied rotatif vint heurter celui-ci. Propulsant son propre poing profondément dans son visage soufflant son kido. La force du coup était tel qu'il décolla littéralement pour venir enfoncer le mur du couloir qui se trouvait à l'opposé, soit une distance de 3mètre qu'il parcourut très rapidement. Encastré dans le mur, le bras droit pendant contre son flanc et le bras gauche bloqué dans le mur, il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait ici. Une petite forme courrait vers lui. Elle voulait le finir c'était sûr !

« Libère ta pression spirituel maître ! Tant pis pour les risques ! »

Allant s'exécuter, il se ravisa au moment où une voix autoritaire trancha la nuit.

-Ça suffit Mashiro.

Ses yeux papillonnaient.

-Mais Kensei ! Il t'a tapé !

-Et alors, je suis pas mort crétine.

Max essaya de se dégager.

-Occupe-toi de Shuhei, on va dans mon bureau.

-Oh non, il sent pas bon !

-Dépêche-toi idiote.

Une ombre gigantesque s'approcha. Il sentit que l'on venait de le saisir par le haut de son uniforme. Celle-ci tira d'un coup sec et il fut libéré du mur.

-Ça va aller ?

-Mes, kuf, kuf, il toussa pour reprendre sa respiration suite au séchage du coup reçu. Mes excuses capitaine Mugurama, je ne savais pas que c'était vous.

-Y a pas de mal, et appel moi Kensei, après tout tu as réussi à me mettre sur le dos…

Aidé de l'imposante masse de muscles qu'était le dirigeant de la 9e, il fut conduit dans son bureau.

-Un thé ?

-Volontiers, il sentait la peau au niveau de sa tempe et de son œil se tendre.

-J'espère que tu es content de toi Shuhei ?

-Ouais t'es content 69 ?

-Et toi alors ?

-Quoi moi ? Hurla la jeune femme aux cheveux vert pomme et au foulard orange autour du cou.

-C'est comme ça que tu accueilles un ami de la division ?

-Un ami qui t'a attaqué !

-Qui a défendu un camarade nuance, petite idiote.

-T'es trop méchant Kensei !

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Pardonnez moi mon capitaine, je savais que je ne devais pas, mais disons que je me suis laissé aller. J'accepterais votre punition, murmura son ami qui commençait lui aussi à enfler de la joue.

-Tu me répareras le mur que Mashiro a cassé avec le 3e siège.

-Ouais répare Shu l'idiot !

-Et tu l'aideras.

-Quoi ?!

Un regard polaire la dissuada de continuer. Son thé lui fut servi. Un calme silence emplit la pièce alors que tout le monde portait la boisson à ses lèvres.

-Tu as des bons réflexes mon garçon, commença Kensei, et on sent que tu t'astreins à une discipline de fer dans ton entraînement. Je ne suis pas un homme qui va par 4 chemins pour dire les choses. Je t'offre le poste de 3e siège dans ma division. Les réactions fusèrent. Mashiro le fixa intensément, comme si elle voulait pouvoir lire ses pensées et son pedigree rien par ce moyen. Max réussi in extrémiste à ne pas recracher sa gorgée, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Shuhei qui éclaboussa en spray la table basse. Il reçut pour cela une tape sur le haut du crâne de son capitaine. Le cerveau de Max était en ébullition. Il était choqué par cette proposition et cela dû se lire.

-Ma division n'a pas de 3e siège. Je recherche quelqu'un de capable et qui pourrait un peu manager ces 2 phénomènes. Il serra sous ses bras la tête de Shuhei et Mashiro qui se débâtirent mollement. J'ai bien entendu pris conscience de tes faits d'armes… et de certaines bourdes. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu aimes le risque. Le tout doublé d'un solide sens du commandement abondé dans ce sens par tes amis, mais surtout par le vice-capitaine Sasakibe. Je ne vois pas de meilleur candidat actuellement dans les 3e sièges du Gotei.

Il parvint à remettre en marche son cerveau.

-C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites capitaine Mugurama, puis-je savoir si…

-C'est une pratique commune de démarcher un 3e siège d'une autre division ? Ça se faisait de mon temps et rien ne l'interdit à ce que j'ai pu lire dans le codex divisionnaire générale.

-C'est un peu en dehors de…

-De l'habituelle, en effet, mais ton parcours n'a rien d'habituel. Je ne connais que le capitaine Zaraki actuellement qui te dépasse dans la montée en grade par combat. Bien entendu, ta solde sera revalorisée à la hauteur de tes hauts faits.

« Comment sait-il tout cela ? »

« Regarde bien Max »

Il tourna son visage vers un Shuhei qui semblait particulièrement embêté et inconfortable sur ses fesses.

-Je veux ta réponse Max.

Le regard gris acier de l'homme était plongé dans les siens. Il tint son regard.

-Hey moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu pourrais m'en parler avant Kensei !

Il l'ignora magistralement.

« La question se pose pour toi Max ? »

« C'est particulièrement déroutant comme proposition, ça force à réfléchir même si tu n'as jamais pensé à ce cas de figure »

« Et que te dit ta conscience »

« Tu le sais très bien »

-Capitaine Mugurama, je vous remercie de votre proposition qui m'honore au plus haut point. Ce témoignage de confiance et cette demande m'est très précieuse; cependant je ne peux accepter, ma place est à la 8e division. Il avait déclaré cela avec toute la sérénité, la célérité et le calme requis sans pour autant retirer son regard de celui de son interlocuteur.

-Je vois que ta décision est prise. Cela m'attriste un peu, mais ton dévouement à ta division et a ton capitaine sont tout à ton honneur.

-Sur ce, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, merci pour le thé et pour la marque, il fit un sourire mordant à Mashiro qui lui tira la langue. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Il les quitta quand 3 heures sonnèrent aux horloges.

.

Après cette affaire, 2 semaines passèrent normalement. Max ne voulant pas faire de vague sortait rarement de sa division surtout pour ne pas se faire griller par un capitaine un peu trop expérimenté qui reconnaîtrait son Reiatsu anormal. Il passa donc son temps entre des combats acharnés en Kido et Zanpakuto contre Nanao et Izuko. Et des entraînements plus en techniques et en finesse avec Mariko. Il entraînait la jeune femme en moyenne une fois tous les 3 jours de manière à ce qu'elle ne distance pas trop ses petits camarades. Jokuro lui avait d'ailleurs annoncé que l'émergence de l'arme de celle-ci était imminente. Un jour comme d'habitude alors qu'il revenait de sa séance contre Izuko, il fut convoqué par son capitaine. Se rendant dans son bureau, il sentit plusieurs forces en présence. Frappant à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur son capitaine, sa vice-capitaine et surtout, le vice-capitaine Sasakibe qui l'attendait derrière le bureau du Rose.

-Bonjour Max, fit le grand homme.

-Mon capitaine, vice-capitaine Sasakibe, vice-capitaine Ise, dit-il en saluant.

-Prends un siège.

Il obtempéra.

-Je pense que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, reprit le rose.

-Ton accréditation n'a pas été facile à arbitrer, cela à nécessité de forte négociation avec le capitaine commandant, poursuivit le gradé de la 1ere division.

-Mais elle t'es acquises, conclut le rose.

Un « ouf » de soulagement mental traversa l'esprit du 3e siège.

-Si tu parviens au bout de ton chemin personnel, tu deviendras la 2e personne avec moi à disposer de cette capacité dans la 8e division.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas mon capitaine.

Il fit signe de la tête aux deux autres personnes présentent, les congédiant par le fait.

-Bien Max vu que nous sommes seuls. Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait ?

-Fais quoi mon capitaine ?

-Pas de ça entre nous veux-tu, je te connais bien assez pour savoir que tu n'aurais pas initié ton plan et ton projet de Bankai en sachant que tu n'avais pas un atout dans ta manche dans le cas où ça se gâterait.

-Je pense que vous me surestimez mon capitaine…

-S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai cessé de faire depuis que tu as pris part à notre raid sur le Sokyoku, c'est de te sous-estimer. Tu as réussi des tours de force qui expliquent ta position actuelle. Comme je ne doute pas de ta réussite à obtenir le Bankai. Je me demande juste comment tu as fait pour convaincre les instances dirigeantes de donner leur feux vert alors que le papi ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

« Oh je vois le pourquoi de toutes ces questions ! »

« Et oui nous n'avons plus le choix à la lumière de ce que nous venons d'apprendre »

-Très bien, j'ai demandé une faveur que l'on me devait. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait aussi peu de temps.

-A qui, si je puis me le permettre ?

Il détestait dissimuler des choses à cet homme. Il avait toujours placé son avis sur un piédestal sans jamais savoir pourquoi. Il était persuadé de sa droiture et surtout de ses intentions positives à son encontre. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais menti.

-Une personne proche du capitaine commandant de manière à ce que le dossier prenne de l'avance.

Un soupir suivi d'un rictus amusé passa sur son visage.

-Tu es décidément irrécupérable. Un tel dragon dans ma division.

-Une vouivre mon capitaine, c'est plus agile.

-Oh oui, effectivement tu as raison, une vouivre qui aura incessamment sous peu terminée de sortir ses griffes. Ça peut faire froid dans le dos.

-Pour les ennemis du Gotei uniquement. Comme vous le savez, ma loyauté vous est pour toujours acquise.

-Je n'en doute pas, surtout après la proposition du capitaine de la 9e.

Il releva la tête surprit.

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui à tes méthodes, que ta droiture ne change jamais jeune Max, va maintenant, je suppose sans trop me tromper que ce Reiatsu que tu émets de plus en plus fortement rêve de ce mettre au travail.

1 semaine plus tard, Max passait le plus de temps possible dans le terrain nord. Pour le moment il se contentait d'améliorer son invocation de Jokuro. Il progressait à un bon rythme et il était très content. Cependant ses autres tâches restaient de mise, et il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Chose étonnante, il avait commencé à reprendre le dessus face à Izuko, son pouvoir augmentant à cause de son entraînement à la maîtrise de sa pression spirituelle lui donnait de plus en plus d'endurance. Pour le Kido, Nanao le dominait encore en offensif, mais il faisait maintenant presque jeu égal sur le Bakudo. Mais aujourd'hui était un matin spécial, il patientait dans le dojo que Mariko entre pour sa leçon privée de Zanpakuto. Les choses avaient un peu évolué entre eux. Il l'avait sentie du moins il le pensait, qu'il n'était plus vraiment dans une relation de maître à élève, mais plus dans une de partenaire d'entraînement voire même une franche amitié.

La jeune femme passa la porte réglée comme un coucou suisse.

-Bonjour Max.

-Bonjour Mariko, fit-il avec un franc sourire. Nous avons un programme spécial aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon, quoi de nouveau sous le soleil ?

-On part en direction du terrain Est.

-Les terrains dédiés aux entraînements au Shikai ?

-Tout à fait, nous ne pouvons faire ce que j'ai prévu à l'intérieur.

Ils firent le chemin en discutant doucement, il était encore tôt, mais le soleil nouveau d'un mois d'été leur permettait de se déplacer aisément. Ils se firent face à la distance réglementaire.

-Bien l'entraînement du jour est un combat réel. Le but ici est de faire en sorte de désarmer son adversaire.

-Euh… tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, on aurait pu le faire à l'intérieur.

-Non tu n'as pas compris, il est possible et tu dois te préparer à être blessé peut être sérieusement pour cet entraînement. Je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. Vois ça comme une épreuve de passage.

-Quoi ! Mais, attend, je…

Il venait de disparaître pour réapparaître, Zanpakuto au clair et le coup lancé à l'horizontale en direction de sa gorge. Instinctivement et grâce à ses réflexes. Elle fléchit les jambes et la lame lui passa au-dessus. Dans le même temps, ses automatismes s'enclenchèrent. Elle prit appui sur ses 2 bras et décocha un coup de pied en direction de son visage. L'homme bloqua le coup, mais recula.

Elle dégaina enfin, ses yeux ne renvoyaient que de la rage. Il sourit, c'était l'état d'esprit qu'il fallait.

« Il ne faut pas que tu utilises tout ton pouvoir Max, en l'état, un coup trop fort entraînerait un risque de dégât corporel et sur le Zanpakuto »

« Bien compris »

Ils prirent de la vitesse pour ne devenir que 2 ombres qui se rencontraient épisodiquement en produisant des gerbes d'étincelles. Au bout d'une demi-heure de ce traitement, ils se refirent face. La jeune recrue était couverte de poussière du fait des chutes qu'elle avait enregistré durant le combat. Des petites coupures dans le Shikusho étaient autant d'avertissements laissés par son Sensei. La jeune femme soufflait à rendre l'âme alors que l'homme avait à peine commencé à respirer plus fort.

-Tu peux te rendre si tu le souhaites Mariko, dit-il doucement. Tu n'es pas dans la capacité malgré nos entraînements de me porter un coup.

-Oh non, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier…

Une chape de plomb formé par sa pression spirituelle venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules au moment où elle allait finir sa phrase. Transpirante et soufflante, Max vit ses genoux frémir sous le poids virtuel de son aura. Chose étonnante, une pression d'un blanc très pure entoura le corps de sa disciple. Elle parvint à se remettre debout.

« On est très proche, je pense qu'il faut que tu me libères »

« Je ne vais pas attaquer en Shikai ! Je risque de la tuer »

« Alors n'attaque pas »

-Très bien Mariko, tu n'as pas abandonné. Je vais te montrer ce que peu de gens ont pu voir de prés.

« Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort, Jokuro »

Aussitôt le sol poussiéreux vira au brun alors que ses cheveux se gorgeaient d'humidité. Il retira son Wakizashi et d'un mouvement, accentua la pression qui régnait sur le terrain. Mariko recommença à descendre vers le sol, chute inexorable d'un oisillon sans aile. Au moment où elle allait poser un genou à terre, elle hurla. Un flash blanc remplit les lieux de lumières étincelantes. Connaissant déjà sa signification, il commença à diminuer la pression jusqu'à la faire disparaître.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda doucement Mariko qui se tournait vers lui tout en cherchant son souffle.

-Ce pour quoi nous nous battions. Tu es désormais une Shinigamie.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers ses mains crispées qui serrait un Zanpakuto sous forme scellée. Le manche était d'un blanc immaculé cerclé de minuscules sphères d'or en son centre. Sa garde ressemblait à une sorte d'étoile aux multitudes de branches blanches très fine elle aussi totalement blanche et en partie transparente.

-Je suis une Shinigamie ?

-Tout à fait, il avait rangé ses armes et s'approchait de son amie avec un nécessaire de premier secours.

Alors qu'il arrivait près d'elle, Mariko bascula sur le côté contre lui. La réceptionnant, il l'enserra doucement.

-Pardon Max, j'ai un petit moment de fatigue.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Un contre coup de l'apparition de ton arme. Ne bouge pas je vais te soigner. Il l'assit et il prit le temps de bander les quelques plaies très superficielles pendant que la jeune femme essayait de ne pas laisser les rougeurs prendre possession de ses pommettes. Chose qui était un échec.

-Allez au petit déjeuner maintenant soldate, dit-il en souriant.

-Oui hey !

Il venait de la soulever dans ses bras, la forçant à s'agripper à sa nuque de ses 2 mains.

-Lâche-moi, je suis trop lourde !

-Ne dit pas de bêtise allons tu ne pèses rien.

Sans lui laisser le choix, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la division.

-Tu sais vu que je suis déjà dans une position très gênante, murmura celle-ci proche de son visage.

-Oui ?

-Te souviens-tu pourquoi je voulais devenir Shinigamie ?

-Pour pouvoir vivre au Sereitei ? Ses yeux hurlaient de rire.

-Idiot, elle lui mit une petite claque sur le crâne.

-Non plus sérieusement, tu disais vouloir aider quelqu'un à qui tu devais quelque chose et que pour cela tu devais devenir une vraie Shinigamie.

-Tout à fait. Cette personne, elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Il posa son précieux chargement sur le banc ou il avait pour la première fois rencontré le 20e siège, il y a des décennies de cela il lui semblait maintenant.

-C'était quand j'étais à l'académie. Nous avions eu ordre de ne pas venir ce jour-là, car c'était le jour de la guerre d'hiver.

À cette évocation, des souvenirs douloureux resurgirent.

-Je voulais défendre le Gotei, prendre part à la bataille et faire ce pour quoi on nous entraînait. À mon niveau, je me suis dit que je pouvais protéger l'école. Je me trompais, je me suis très vite retrouvée acculée par un groupe de hollow impossible à vaincre pour moi. J'ai fuis, j'ai tenté de leur échapper. Ils jouaient avec moi. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une distraction pour eux. Une sourie perdue au milieu d'un groupe de chats qui se demandaient non pas s'ils allaient manger, mais quand ils passeraient à table.

Les épaules de la subordonnée tremblaient et de petites larmes commençaient à perler.

-J'étais si faible que je m'étais résignée à mon sort. Maudissant ma trop grande confiance et mon insolence de me prendre pour quelque chose que je n'étais pas. Alors que j'allais trépasser sous les coups de ces montres, j'ai été sauvé. Par un Shinigami qui n'avait pas un regard pour moi.

« Se pourrait-il que ? »

« C'est possible, les dates concordes commença Jokuro »

-Il était concentré sur le combat qui se jouait au loin. Mais il a quand même pris le temps de sauver une petite idiote comme moi.

-Mariko…

-J'ai retrouvé ce shinigami qui portait le chiffre 8 sur un bout de tissu. Elle pointa sa poitrine ou sa sempiternelle serviette reposait. Et ce même sauveur m'a pris sous son aile, m'a entraîné jusqu'à ce que je devienne ce pour quoi je lui dois la vie.

Elle remonta le visage dans sa direction pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient assis. Les larmes coulaient désormais.

-Merci pour tout Max.

D'un geste rapide, il posa ses mains doucement contre ses joues, épongeant ses larmes avec ses pouces et plongeant son regard dans celui azur de son opposée.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant moi ! »

« Ça Max ce n'est pas de mon ressort, qu'elle idée bon sang. C'est le chaos dans ton cœur en tout cas »

« Mais aide-moi ! »

« Les rapports humains c'est pas ma came »

-Mariko, je t'ai protégé à l'académie, je t'ai armé pour te protéger, et je le ferais toujours.

-Max… un fin sourire étira ses douces lèvres.

« Mais je pense à quoi moi»

« Ah les hommes »

Sentant que des personnes arrivaient, il retira ses mains et pris une position agenouillée devant la jeune femme pour re-vérifier ses bandages alors que la majorité de la 8e se dirigeait vers le réfectoire.

Se relevant alors et cachant dans le même temps Mariko pour qu'elle puisse sécher ses larmes, il déclara pour détourner les fausses idées.

-Mes compagnons, mes amis, nous avons une nouvelle shinigamie dans la 8e division !

Il se décala vers la gauche pour présenter Mariko qui avait troqué ses larmes pour de la surprise.

-Désolé, glissa celui-ci au passage.

Ses subordonnés s'approchèrent rapidement de la jeune femme pour la congratuler des fois brusquement, des fois gentiment. Reculant pour s'effacer alors que Mariko était le centre de l'attention, il regarda sa protégée subir les affres du succès. Mais quelque chose clochait dans son cœur. Un pic étrange de haine lui traversa celui-ci quand Mariko reçut des bisous appuyés de ses anciens camarades masculins de promotion.

« Ça Max, espèce d'inapte des sentiments, c'est de la jalousie »

« C'est toi qui n'es pas douée dans les relations humaines je te signale »

« Mais je suis douée pour te lire »

« Et donc tu en conclus quoi ? »

« Que cette jeune demoiselle ne te laisse pas indifférent »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes allons, pourquoi ce serait différent avec elle qu'avec les autres ? »

« C'est à toi de t'interroger, mais ne te méprend pas, je suis formelle, il y a quelque chose »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça, je n'ai pas le temps… »

« Tu n'as pas le temps de quoi ? L'espada et Aizen sont vaincus. Muramasa est 6 pieds sous terre de même que son maître. Tu as atteint le poste que tu visais. C'est la première période de paix dans le Sereitei depuis mon éveil. Tu as reçu le droit de travailler ton Bankai. Non vraiment je ne vois pas ce qu'un humain standard voudrait ensuite… »

« Sauf que je suis mort, je te rappelle »

« Et alors, elle aussi. C'est une autre vie Max, elle n'est pas moins réelle que celle que tu as vécue avant ! »

« Jokuro »

« Oui »

« Il y a des moments où je me demande vraiment si tu es de mon côté, tu sais. »

Sa vouivre sourit « toujours sauf quand tu es trop bouché pour voir l'évidence devant tes yeux »

« Attend, peut-être qu'elle ne le voit pas comme ça, nous sommes amis après tout ! »

« Ouiii, bien sûr, ami avec je cite un célèbre journal « le célibataire le plus attirant des 3e siège » »

« Elle reste mon élève »

« Plus maintenant, elle est une camarade de division, une amie, une partenaire d'entraînement et ta subordonnée »

« Tsch »

Il avait mal au crâne à force de se questionner. Il partit prendre son déjeuner avec Izuko.

XXX

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne touchait pas terre. Depuis qu'elle avait obtenu son Zanpakuto elle n'avait plus une minute pour elle. Ses missions lui prenaient un temps monstre. À tel point que l'entraînement ne se résumait plus qu'à celui du matin commun à toute la division. Cela avait aussi fait qu'elle n'avait pas pus reparler à Max depuis ce matin-là. Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait totalement retournée. Avait-elle des raisons d'espérer plus que ce qu'ils partageaient déjà ? Elle avait besoin de discuter avec lui. Revenant d'une expédition ennuyeuse aux abords du 85e district ou l'on signalait des disparitions mystérieuses et inexpliquées des habitants, elle trouva enfin le temps libre qui lui faisait défaut.

« Est-ce que je peux directement lui demander ? » Elle secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas paraître comme toutes ces pimbêches qui lui couraient après. Son questionnement l'avait mené directement devant la porte du 3e siège. Avant que la shinigamie n'ait le temps de toquer, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le récent promu 6e siège Domoka et grand ami de Max à ce qu'elle avait compris.

-Bonjour Mariko

-Bonjour 6e siège Domoka, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien je te remercie. Tu devais chercher Max je suppose.

-Euh oui tout à fait.

-Il n'est pas là, quand je ne le trouve pas je vais toujours au terrain nord. C'est son lieu d'entraînement quasi exclusif.

-Oh je vois, merci.

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle partit d'un pas rapide vers la direction indiquée. Mariko était venue une seule fois dans cette zone réservée au détenteur des shikai. Au bout d'un moment elle parvint devant une entrée délimitée par la forêt de bambou. Devant elle, celui-ci était recouvert d'une sorte de cube de couleur bleu nuit ou rien ne filtrait à l'intérieur. Posant doucement la main sur celle-ci craignant un retour défensif elle avait reculé vivement. Rien ne s'était produit. Ré-exécutant l'opération, elle força un peu sur sa main qui traversa sans peine la matière. Surprise, elle bascula de tout son long quand elle traversa le voile. Chose étrange, un autre mur lui faisait face et elle y voyait comme en plein jour. Comme si elle n'avait jamais traversé le premier panneau bleu nuit qui se trouvait dans son dos. Mise en confiance, elle dut néanmoins forcer pour effacer cet obstacle. À peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle s'écroula à genoux. Les mains crispées sur sa gorge à la recherche d'un air qui venait de la quitter.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) ! N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour Bonsoir mes petits shinigamis en manque d'air et bienvenue pour la suite de votre histoire.

2 grands merci s'imposent:

-Merci de votre fidélité à cette histoire qui passe un cap, 30 chapitres se n'est pas rien ! de plus cela arrive en meme temps que le cap des 1300 vues à été dépassé. Merci beaucoup encore et tout est encore à venir alors on se motive et on vient fêter cela en review !

-Une immense merci à ma beta pandora qui fête en même temps ses 70 chapitres reviewer. Merci pour ton soutien et ton aide au quotidien pour l'orthographe et pour tous le reste. On part pour les 100 ? ;)

Petite note d'avant chap, celui ci contient un petit passage que nous caractérisons de Limite du T. Vous êtes prévenus.

Sans plus de temps, la suite du cliffhanger !

* * *

Chapitre 30

 _"Et si la mort n'était qu'un mot ?" R. Crevel_

Max avait du mal. Il essayait sous les impulsions de Jokuro qui lui faisait face de maintenir comme à l'ordinaire son Shikai et son invocation. L'effort pompait abondamment dans ses réserves de pression spirituelle à tel point qu'il ne pouvait même pas se permettre de faire un pas. Tous les muscles de son corps hurlaient de douleur alors que seule sa volonté maintenait l'exercice en place.

« Plus fort Max, il te faut muscler ta pression si tu veux un jour pouvoir m'affronter »

« Bien compris » ses dents crissaient et ses phalanges avaient blanchies à force de serrer ses armes. Il sentait le flux de sa propre pression peser doucement sur ses épaules. Oui il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait maintenir cette position pour dépasser son record personnel. Il le sentait bien.

D'un coup alors qu'il avait relevé la tête, il capta comme un appel dans le Reiatsu, une demande, une faible supplique qui se trouvait non loin. Intrigué, il remonta doucement le ténu fil qui allait dans sa direction. C'était très faible, comme celui d'une personne qui souffrait, mais qui ne pouvait parler. Pensif, il décala doucement la tête pour essayer de se mettre en face du signal. Interloqué, il remarqua une présence noire en périphérie de son champ de vision. Accentuant son effort, il parvint à se tourner. Ce qu'il vit le fit frémir, Mariko était là, à genoux, une main serrée sur sa gorge comme pour retirer une étouffante étreinte imaginaire qui l'étranglait alors que la deuxième était tendue dans sa direction.

-Mariko !

Il ne pouvait se permettre de continuer, mais en même temps, s'il perdait le contrôle de sa pression spirituelle il courait à la catastrophe. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui imposer ce traitement le temps qu'il fasse diminuer son Reiatsu. Il désengagea son Shikai et alors tout alla très vite. Il se rua sur la jeune femme aux yeux dans le vague qui basculait sur le côté. Sa peau était d'un blanc parfait alors que toute force l'avait quittée. Il réceptionna dans ses bras une forme inerte.

-Mariko, tu m'entends ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'il la secouait doucement dans ses bras.

Elle ne répondit pas. La soulevant, il sentit ses 2 bras et sa tête basculer en arrière.

« C'est pas bon ça »

D'un bond, il partit en direction de la 4e division qu'il atteignit 30 secondes plus tard.

Il hurla « A l'aide j'ai besoin d'un médecin ! »

Alerté, le 7e siège Hanatoru ainsi que Suzaya arrivèrent en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda posément le petit homme alors que son amie revenait avec un brancard.

-Elle est entrée alors que je m'entraînais au Bankai, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle est restée « broyée » par ma pression spirituelle. Max était dévasté.

-Très bien, 12e siège Suzaya, vous allez mettre …

-Mariko Ichikawa de la 8e.

-Mariko dans une chambre au loin de tout Reiatsu important et vous allez la placer tout de suite sous perfusion de pression liquide. Moi je vais devoir extraire la vôtre de son corps afin qu'elle puisse aller mieux.

-Je peux rester ?

-Oh non, même si je ne sens pas votre pression, votre présence nous gênera. Désolé.

Sans un mot de plus, il vit son « amie » partir dans les méandres de la 4e division.

.

Un temps indéfini après alors qu'il patientait dans la salle d'attente déserte de la division médicale, il vit arriver Nanao et le capitaine Kyoraku. Instinctivement, il se releva, essayant de dissimuler sa gêne et sa honte sous un masque de neutralité.

-Nous avons été prévenus que la soldate Ichikawa a été admise à la 4e il y a peu alors nous sommes là, commença la lieutenante.

-Qu'en est-il ? Demanda le rose.

-Je suis sans nouvelle pour l'instant.

-Que s'est-il passé Max, peu de détails ont filtrés.

-J'étais en entraînement au Bankai, plus précisément sur le contrôle de mon énergie quand Mariko… il souffla doucement. Est entrée dans la barrière.

Il vit clairement les 2 officiers essayer de dissimuler un rictus mal à l'aise. Il est de notoriété que le travail lors du Bankai relâchait une pression spirituelle très brute et très agressive. Cela n'était rien par rapport à ce que Max avait vécu face au capitaine commandant bien que les symptômes étaient des plus semblables. Celle qu'il avait subie était forte, mais maîtrisée, ce n'était pas le cas de la sienne qui à ce moment, imprégnait rapidement les corps trop faibles qui passaient par là. Ce qui entraînait un risque d'empoisonnement. C'est pour cela que Nanao lui avait enseigné la technique du Kido pour bloquer ses émanations.

-Et ensuite, le poussa le rose d'un ton calme tout en posant une main sur son épaule gauche.

-Je ne l'ai pas senti tout de suite, je ne sais pas précisément combien de temps elle est restée.

-Tu as une petite idée, enjoignit Nanao.

-Je dirais entre 5 et 7 minutes, mais sans certitude, mes perceptions étaient en grande partie brouillées par l'effort.

-Ce qui est compréhensible, le rassura son capitaine.

-Cet incident risque de faire du bruit en interne, murmura la brune à lunette. Et comment est-elle arrivée à passer la barrière ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais cela ne change rien au fait malheureusement.

-Tu as raison, on peut clairement s'attendre à une visite de nos amis de la 6e.

-Les affaires internes, maugréa Max.

-Sans oublier que ça m'étonnerait que le papi ne s'en mêle pas, lui qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette option…

Ça s'annonçait mal pour lui, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait retirer l'image du visage blême et les lèvres bleues de Mariko inerte dans ses bras. Rapidement, une porte s'ouvrit sur les 3 occupants et Hanataru tout timide d'être face à un tel comité d'accueil se mit à bégayer.

-Nous avons dû purger une grande partie de son énergie afin qu'elle puisse s'en sortir. Elle restera inconsciente un certain temps. La durée nécessaire pour que sa propre pression spirituelle recroisse.

-Elle est sortie d'affaire, questionna le Rose ?

-Oui pour l'instant. Son état est stable. Mais une minute ou 2 de plus et nous n'aurions rien pu faire.

-Puis je la voir ? Demanda le 3e siège

-Oui mais uniquement si vous cadenassez votre pression spirituelle.

D'un regard, il fit comprendre ses intentions à ses supérieurs et suivit le soigneur.

XXX

Ce fut comme s'extirper d'un long sommeil. Mariko papillonna des paupières. Elle était dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Se forçant à ouvrir un œil, elle fut accueillie par une douce lumière tamisée qui peinait à combattre l'ombre de la nuit. Ou est-elle ? Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Bougeant machinalement ses extrémités, elle remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait manœuvrer sa main droite. Tournant la tête, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sur le bord de son lit, une main dans la sienne, Max dormait paisiblement, le haut du corps reposant contre le matelas alors que sa tête était sur le lit. Elle ne pouvait retirer son regard de ce tableau si incongru et pourtant qu'elle n'avait jamais osé rêver. L'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait veillé pendant une certaine durée dans son sommeil. Doucement, elle vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir alors qu'elle passait sa main gauche sur celle de Max qui tenait la sienne. Une jeune femme entra sans un bruit. La voyant réveillée, elle vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit afin qu'elle puisse lui chuchoter des mots sans réveiller le bel endormi.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle Ichikawa.

-Bonsoir.

-Vous êtes à la 4e division ou vous avez été conduit en urgence par Max.

-Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Vous avez réussi à pénétrer une barrière de Kido qui protégeait l'entraînement de Max. Vous êtes entrée dans une zone chargée de pression spirituelle instable et vous en avez payé le prix. Nous avons dû renouveler un bon tiers de votre reiatsu pour vous éviter l'empoissonnement. Et vous avez comaté 3 jours.

-Tant que ça ! Elle grimaça en voyant le nombre assez important de perfusions vides sur son chevalet.

La jeune femme dut deviner ses pensées, car elle sourit doucement

-Lui non plus n'aime pas du tout cela.

-Pardon ?

-Max, il n'aime pas du tout qu'on lui injecte de la pression extérieure à la sienne.

Instinctivement Mariko serra un peu plus fort la main de l'homme. Qui était cette personne qui semblait bien le connaître ?

-Et donc, cela fait combien de temps que Max est là ?

-Il vous a conduit en urgence ici et il n'est jamais reparti. J'ai eu beau le sermonner pour qu'il aille prendre du repos, il est resté inflexible.

-Il est là depuis le début ?

-Oui, il a dû quitter la chambre un équivalent de 2 heures sur les 72 qui viennent de s'écouler.

D'un côté elle s'en voulait de lui avoir imposé ça, de l'autre, elle était aux anges que le châtain soit resté à son chevet tout ce temps.

-Vous semblez bien le connaître…

-Oh oui je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Suzaya, je suis une amie de Max depuis… ça va bientôt faire 2 ans.

-Oh, et vous vous êtes connus comment ?

-Je l'ai rencontré lors de ma toute première mission dans le monde des humains, ce qui était ma toute première mission tout cours. Lui était un tout jeune 13e siège qui avait franchi très rapidement les échelons de sa division.

Elle avait déjà entendu parler de son ascension fulgurante à une époque où la 8e n'avait pas une très bonne réputation.

-Il a été d'une grande aide. Il m'a conseillé, aiguillé et surtout, il m'a et nous en général tous protégés.

Mariko était un peu jalouse, elle connaissait Max bien sûr, l'homme de travail, l'homme gentil et attachant. Celui que l'on dépeignait comme sexy et à attraper, mais il était toujours resté extrêmement discret sur les missions qu'il avait pu remplir. Elle savait qu'il avait eu maille à partie avec les organes dirigeants du Gotei, mais ces informations avaient très vite été passé sous silence.

-En tout cas je te félicite

Elle étira un sourcil

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Tu es la première personne qui a un contact physique avec lui depuis que je le connais. Tu dois être quelqu'un de spécial. Ce n'est pas un grand communicant quand il s'agit de sentiment. Et je le connais bien.

Elle sentit le rose lui monter aux joues.

-Mes félicitations en tout cas.

-Non non, ce n'est pas…

Un léger coup retentit contre la porte et à la surprise de la jeune femme le 6e siège Domoka passa doucement la tête par l'interstice. La voyant réveillée, il entra. Venant rejoindre les 2 femmes en discussion.

-Ravis que vous ayez repris connaissance Mariko.

-Merci 6e siège.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Suzaya sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison.

-Reviens-nous vite d'accord. 12e siège, puis je vous voir un instant ?

À nouveau un sourire radieux éclaira les traits de la jeune femme. Elle hocha la tête puis suivit le gradé. Avant que la porte ne soit complètement refermée, elle crut discerner son supérieur attraper la soignante par la taille alors qu'ils joignaient leurs lèvres. Mariko ne se rendormit pas, préférant passer ses doigts dans la chevelure de l'endormie. Les paroles de la 12e siège Suzaya lui trottaient dans la tête. C'est perdu dans ses réflexions que les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent frapper le visage endormi à ses côtés. Mariko sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors que celui de son aimé commençait à se réactiver. D'abord hébété, il balaya la chambre du regard avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme « endormie ». Ses yeux s'élargirent alors que celle-ci l'attendait avec un doux sourire.

-Mariko…

Et là, elle ne comprit pas. Elle combla instinctivement la distance entre eux et vint l'embrasser.

.

Max ne tilta pas, son cerveau alors totalement embrumé venait d'un coup d'exploser. Trop stupéfait, il ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser l'accentuant même. Il savait maintenant. Tout ce méli-mélo de sentiments qui empêchait son Zanpakuto de profiter pleinement de son calme habituel. Tous les regards qu'il se surprenait à lancer dans sa direction. Son impérieux besoin de la voir sourire. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il n'avait pas encore. Quelque chose qui le terrifiait au plus profond de son âme sans qu'il ne puisse savoir pourquoi. Tous ces sentiments confus disparurent au profit d'une sensation de plénitude et d'une façon bien étrange, de revanche sur la vie. Rompant l'étreinte, il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé

-Ne le soit pas, je n'aurais pas dû entrer sans frapper.

Ils rirent ensemble avant que leurs cœurs ne demandent un supplément d'amour.

XXX

3 Mois. Cela faisait 3 mois que Max avait quitté la 4e division avec Mariko à son bras. Elle n'avait pas voulu que sa relation lui donne droit à un quelconque avantage. Ils avaient donc décidé de garder leur idylle le plus longtemps secrète. Max avait dû faire face à une enquête approfondie de la 6e exécuté par… Renji. Ils avaient alors convenu d'un commun accord avec le rouge que cet accident n'était qu'un concours de circonstances malheureux et qu'aucun parti n'était en faute. Ce qui, il le comprit à demi-mot, ne convainquit que moyennement le commandant ainsi que son capitaine. Celui-ci laissa couler le tout quand son lieutenant lui avait soumis un dossier qu'on lui avait remis, des plus conséquents sur les risques avérés de cette pratique et avait proposé un plan global pour la construction et le financement d'une salle dédiée à l'apprentissage du Bankai dans l'enceinte Sud du Sereitei. Un projet qui avait été financé très largement par la participation d'un clan encore inconnu de l'organisation militaire de la Soul Society représenté par un R stylisé. C'est ainsi que Max échappa encore une fois à une sanction. Là il pouvait le dire, la vie était parfaite. Sa division se portait à merveille, ses gradés étaient satisfaits, son Bankai restait encore plus qu'hypothétique, mais ses capacités continuaient à en bénéficier. L'entreprise familiale était plus que florissante et son développement semblait exponentiel. Le seul élément étonnant était que ce n'était plus Azu qui signait les lettres, mais Ben. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Pour conclure, il avait ses amis et maintenant une relation sérieuse avec la très belle Mariko. Oui la vie si on oubliait qu'il était mort était belle. La seule ombre au tableau de cette fresque de perfection était une histoire étrange de disparition qui allait en grossissant si bien qu'il avait dû lui-même accompagner d'une équipe restreinte dans des districts devenus totalement déserts. Mais comme les autres il fit chou blanc. Assis à son bureau, il discutait gaiement avec Nanao et Kyoraku sur différents sujets de la division et de ses possibles transformations ainsi que du moral des hommes qui étaient au beau fixe.

-Je te l'avais dit ma petite Nanao, cette fournée de jeunes femmes dans la fleur de l'âge a remis de la vie de cette terne division.

-C'est surtout que vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour user de vos charmes et que vous avez entrainé une jeune âme innocente avec vous.

-Dois-je te rappeler Nanao qui m'a bloqué avec Shuhei à l'époque ?

-Le capitaine

-Et toi…

-Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens plus, je devais déjà couver quelque chose, sa moue disait clairement le contraire.

-Ça t'arrange bien, il but une gorgée de café et son capitaine fit de même. Nanao avait changé de vision sur cette boisson qui avait tendance à maintenir Kyoraku bien plus éveillé.

-Comment oses-tu avancer de telles choses ?

Ils se turent quand d'un coup, 2 papillons de l'enfer firent leur entrer à destination de ses interlocuteurs. Chacun prit connaissance du message et leurs mines devinrent bien plus sombres.

-Je pense que je ne vais pas aimer, dit celui-ci d'un ton las.

-Nous sommes convoqués pour une réunion d'urgence des capitaines et vice-capitaines, commença Nanao qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

-Le vice-capitaine de la 1re division Chojiro Sasakibe est mort. Tué dans le bureau du commandant.

Cette nouvelle le renversa littéralement.

-Comment !

-La division est sous ton commandement Max, alerte les hommes, que la division soit sur le pied de guerre.

-À vos ordres.

D'un mouvement ample, son capitaine fit voler ses Haori pendant que Nanao qui avait enfoncé la porte à la nouvelle revenait en remontant son brassard de gradé.

Quand ils furent partis, Max se leva, la mort dans l'âme, et les poings serrés. Il exécuta les ordres.

.

Les voyants revenir plus de 4 heures après, la mine plus noire qu'un mineur, il comprit que le malheur avait encore frappé à leurs portes.

« Regroupe les hommes » fut les seuls mots que prononça son capitaine avant de le dépasser.

Passant dans toute la division, il ne fallut que 2 minutes pour que toute la 8e soit en rang coordonnée dans la cour. Mariko s'était approchée durant le mouvement de foule.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Aucune idée, mais ça doit être d'une extrême gravité, je n'ai jamais vu le capitaine dans un tel état de sérieux.

Il patientait maintenant, dos à ses hommes en attendant l'arrivée de leurs gradés.

-Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille mon vieux, il avait murmuré ça pour Izuko à sa droite.

-Tu te souviens la dernière fois ou nous nous sommes rassemblés comme ceci ?

-Que trop bien malheureusement, c'était juste avant la guerre d'hiver contre Aizen.

-Bonsoir soldats.

Max avait relevé les yeux, s'il n'avait pas eu son capitaine devant lui, il n'aurait pas reconnu qui était l'auteur de cette voix au ton si désincarné :

-Nous sommes en guerre.

Un souffle d'inquiétude balaya les forces en présence. Des petits chuchotements enflaient rapidement. Le capitaine leva la main pour les faire taire.

-Je veux que tous les soldats soient prêts au combat d'ici 5 jours. Des ordres suivront bientôt. Ce que vous devez savoir pour le moment c'est que le Vice capitaine Sasakibe a été tué lors de l'assaut de l'ennemi sur le 1ere division.

Nouveau vent de stupeur.

-Je veux tous les gradés dans la salle du conseil de guerre dans 3 minutes.

Il partit.

-La salle du conseil de guerre, demanda Izuko à Max. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire. On ne l'utilise jamais normalement.

Mariko s'était approchée d'eux et avait passé une main fébrile dans le dos de son supérieur et petit ami. Il prit la parole d'un ton lugubre :

-Cela veut dire que la guerre arrive, avec son lot de gloire, et d'atrocités.

Il se dirigea vers le lieudit en laissant ses 2 interlocuteurs pantois.

Le conseil amena à la mise en place des directives de commandement pour le conflit à venir. Transmettant le plan, il se dirigea sans tarder vers le terrain d'entraînement au Bankai. Un sourd sentiment de menace lui enserrait la poitrine. Il devait obtenir son précieux sésame. Après une journée dans la salle dédiée, il reçut une visite pour le moins inattendu.

-Doucement jeune Max, tu auras besoin de toute ta puissance pour combattre.

-Je sais mon capitaine, je n'ai juste plus le temps pour être prêt.

-Il y a quelque chose que je devais te dire sur l'ennemi.

-Je vous écoute.

Le rose semblait las et inquiet, il prit place contre le mur, sakkat tombant devant ses yeux.

-Il serait selon les derniers mots de Sasakibe, en capacité de sceller nos Bankais.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible !

-La notion des possibles n'a pas sa place ici Max, ils l'ont fait.

-Mais alors ?

-Oui, tu ferais mieux pour le moment du moins, de te reposer sur tes capacités actuelles. Je ne serais pas à vos côtés lors de l'assaut. Je serais en charge des généraux adverses. Je compte sur toi pour ré-éditer l'exploit que tu avais accompli lors de la guerre d'hiver.

-Bien compris, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est très différent de la dernière fois ?

-Ça jeune Max, c'est parce que tu sais ce qui nous attend et en même temps, nous ne savons pas contre quoi nous nous battrons. En l'état, laisse ton entraînement de côté et passe du temps avec tes et surtout ton amie…

-Capitaine !

Il sourit et fit demi-tour vers la sortie.

-Je te l'ai dit, rien ne m'échappe dans ma division. Mais c'est un choix judicieux, elle est brillante.

Il s'en fut. Voyant qu'il était déjà tard, la nuit devait être tombée. Il prit le chemin de la division. En passant par l'arrière de celle-ci pour rejoindre ses appartements, il entendit des mouvements étouffés non loin. Sans dévier de sa route, il changea ses yeux pour ceux de sa vouivre, bien plus adapté par la vision nocturne.

« Et pour tous les domaines, je serais toi je les utiliserais tout le temps »

« Pour effrayer les gens, non merci même si je dois admettre qu'ils sont bien pratiques »

« Oh »

Il se concentra et compris ce qui se passait, à l'abri des yeux indiscrets il discerna son ami de toujours Izuko bouche à bouche avec… « Suzaya »

« C'est cocasse ça, dit Jokuro en se léchant les babines »

« Cela ne me regarde pas »

« Ils sont mignons »

« Ils pourraient prendre une chambre quand même »

« Petit prude, je te signale qu'il n'y a que toi pour les voir à cette distance »

« Tu marques un point »

L'air de rien, il entra dans le baraquement des gradés, pris une serviette et fila à la douche. Ressortant les cheveux plaqués par l'eau chaude et le torse nu, il portait une akama ample, mais légère qu'il utilisait pour dormir. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il senti une présence qui arrivait. Peu de temps après, on frappa à sa porte. Intrigué il ouvrit doucement.

-Mariko…

-Bonsoir.

Max remarqua que sa dulcinée n'avait pas l'air dans son meilleur jour. Elle avait les traits tirés.

-Entre donc.

Il lui fit de la place, directement elle s'engouffra dans la pièce. Prenant le temps de faire du thé, il la retrouva faisant les cents pas en rond dans la pièce de vie.

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir plutôt ? Tu risques de passer par le plancher à force de le polir de la sorte.

Elle s'arrêta en le regardant comme s'il l'avait trompé avec Izuko.

-C'est une plaisanterie ma chère !

-Comment tu fais ?

-Comment je fais quoi ? Il s'était assis en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa moitié

-Pour être aussi calme bon sang !

La était le problème, il s'en était douté, mais il avait eu besoin de vérifier. D'un mouvement rapide, il la prit dans ses bras. Étreinte rassurante qu'il voulait protectrice.

-C'est normal que tu te sentes stressé par ce qui risque d'arriver.

-Tu as déjà été dans mon cas ? Sa voix était étouffée, car elle avait appuyé son visage contre son torse.

-Oh oui de nombreuse fois.

-Quand ?

Il soupira, il n'aimait pas ressasser le passé, mais il voyait que sa petite amie en avait besoin.

-La dernière fois que j'ai ressentie cela c'était la veille de la guerre d'hiver. C'était encore très différent de maintenant. J'étais 5e siège. Je comptais sur mes supérieurs pour nous ramener en vie. Je n'avais aucune sympathie pour le 3e de l'époque, mais j'avais toute confiance dans le 4e qui était un grand Shinigami. Nous avions pris position dans la zone dégagée en protection de l'académie. J'étais terrorisé, mais je ne pouvais le montrer du fait de mon rang. Je savais ce qui nous attendait à l'inverse de ma division. Une marée de monstruosité tout droit venue du Hueco Mundo. Mais j'ai tenu le coup. Le plus dur fut sûrement le moment ou dès le début du combat, je me suis retrouvé le plus gradé.

Il s'arrêta de parler, l'image du 4e siège mort debout découpé par le cero réapparu dans son esprit.

-Ils sont morts ? Dès le début du combat !

-Le 4e oui, le 3e lui…

Il abaissa les yeux et il vit le regard azur posé sur lui.

-A déserté.

-Quoi !

-Tu as bien entendu. Cette ordure a volontairement abandonné sa division aux monstres.

-C'est dégueulasse !

-La suite tu l'as vécu.

Il se tut, se contentant de la serrer plus fort contre lui.

-Il a fini comment ?

-Il fut envoyé comme un lâche rejoindre les braves qui avaient donnés leurs vies pour le bien de nos mondes. Le capitaine l'a jugé et l'a exécuté.

La jeune femme se contenta de le serrer en retour.

-Ce que tu dois retenir, c'est que tu as le droit d'avoir peur, de trembler, de craindre pour le futur, mais tu dois te concentrer que sur ton devoir et suivre ton instinct.

Elle se détendit doucement. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée pour autant.

-Est-ce que tu penses que l'on risque quelque chose ?

Max savait que le risque était grand d'autant plus après ce que lui avait dit son capitaine.

-Tu sais nous sommes quelques 10 000 Shinigamis dans le Gotei, tu as donc peu de chance d'être en danger. D'autant plus que tu as quelque chose que les autres soldats n'ont pas.

-Ah bon quoi ?

-Moi pour te protéger. Il lui sourit doucement.

Max avait plongé son regard dans celui azur de sa compagne blottie contre son torse nu. Semblant comprendre la situation, elle s'empourpra. Dans le même temps, la température de la pièce prit plusieurs degrés de manière inexplicable. L'homme ne pouvait quitter les 2 lacs qui lui faisaient face. Doucement il descendit ses lèvres vers les siennes. D'une petite voix, elle ajouta «c'est vrai, tu es la» leurs bouches se scellèrent en un profond baiser. D'abord doux, il se fit bien plus insistant. Une passion dévorante embrasa le cœur de l'homme alors qu'il la soulevait contre son torse et la portait tout en l'embrassant en direction de la chambre. Sa partenaire était dans le même temps en train de retirer le haut de son uniforme. Doucement, il la fit basculer sur lit. S'aidant mutuellement, ils se firent face dans leur plus simple appareil lors que son hakama glissa de sa taille. Instinctivement il grava cette image dans son esprit. Sa dulcinée couchée sur son lit, ses seins attirants irrévérencieusement pointés vers le ciel. Sa peau sans défaut luisait d'une chaleur qui les dominait tous les 2. Son regard à mi-chemin entre la gêne et l'excitation. Elle était très belle. Doucement, il vint lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille quand dans le même temps il approchait son arme non létale des portes du paradis. Dans un mouvement synchro, il lui mordit doucement l'oreille tout en s'enfonçant en elle. Un petit cri d'allégresse lui répondit. Rassuré, il se permit de commencer à bouger.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils s'aimèrent ainsi. Leurs pressions spirituelles respectives se mélangeaient au rythme de leurs ébats, celle blanche et lumineuse de sa compagne venait adoucir la sienne, donnant dans le spectre des couleurs, un bleu océan d'une rare beauté. Puis tous s'accéléra, sentant le point de non-retour approcher, Max accentua ses mouvements, par automatisme sa partenaire vint agripper son dos tout en gémissant. Ses doigts tracèrent de légers sillons dans sa peau, mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils rencontrèrent sa cicatrice qui lui barrait le dos.

-Mariko !

-Max !

Leurs pressions explosèrent doucement pour disparaître progressivement pendant que leurs souffles revenaient à un débit plus normal.

Se décalant pour la soulager de son poids, il l'embrassa. Restant tous les deux allongés l'un à côté de l'autre pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Max se leva pour aller leur chercher de l'eau.

Il fut interrompu par une voix qui semblait exténuer.

-Et celle-ci, elle vient de quoi ?

Max savait très bien qu'elle parlait de la marque indélébile que le hollow lui avait laissée à Karakura et qui lui décorait depuis lors le dos.

-C'est une autre histoire que je te raconterais peut-être, dit-il doucement sans se retourner.

Revenant peu après, il retrouva sa compagne endormie dans ses draps. Souriant de cette douce vision, il vint la rejoindre et s'endormis lui aussi.

.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

« La force de l'habitude, je suppose »

« C'est compliqué la vie de soldat »

« Tu n'as pas idée »

Il se dépêcha de faire sa routine du matin et une fois prêt, il passa voir Mariko.

« Elle dors encore parfait »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

Sans donner de réponse, il commença à matérialiser la barrière qu'il utilisait avant pour son entraînement au Bankai.

« À quoi bon ? »

« Non effectivement, mais la particularité de cette barrière est qu'elle filtre jusqu'à un certain niveau la pression spirituelle que la personne à l'intérieur peut ressentir. Cela lui permet de rester totalement concentré »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas… »

« Si, elle ne sera pas contente, mais c'est pour son bien »

« C'est surtout pour le tien ! »

« Possible, mais c'est mon choix »

Il finit de matérialiser la barrière et s'en fut déjeuner, il avait un mauvais présentement et il voulait absolument tenir le plus éloigné de tous cela la femme qu'il aime.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) ! N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour bonsoir soldats du gotei et bon retour sur votre histoire

C 'est le week end et donc la suite de votre histoire.

Comme d'habitude je remercie ma beta pandora qui vous permets d'avoir la meilleure qualité possible. Merci à toi.

* * *

Chapitre 31

 _"Quand tu es mort plus rien ne presse"_

Le contact apaisant des draps contre sa peau était des plus reposants. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Mariko n'avait pas si bien dormis. Pendant plus d'une heure elle avait enfin sorti la sourde menace qui lui prenait les tripes depuis les déclarations successives de son capitaine et de son amoureux. En pensant à celui-ci, la jeune femme étira paresseusement un bras en direction du côté opposé du lit. S'attendant à rencontrer une forme chaude à sa main, elle tâtonna un instant tout en fronçant les sourcils. S'obligeant à contre cœur à ouvrir les yeux, elle remarqua clairement l'absence de son compagnon.

-Qu'elle heure est-il ! S'écria-t-elle pendant qu'elle bondissait hors du lit.

Elle rassembla ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval rapide, remit son uniforme et en toute hâte, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Sur celle-ci, elle vit punaisée une lettre à son nom. S'en saisissant, elle l'ouvrit.

« Mon cœur, j'espère que tu as bien dormis. »

-Idiot, dit-elle en souriant

"Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller pour cette journée, tu en avais besoin. En espérant que la barrière t'ai aidée"

D'un coup elle plongea dans la pression spirituelle et remarqua le sort de kido dressé.

-De mieux en mieux.

« Cette nuit a été la meilleure de ma vie alors s'il te plait prend ton temps avant de quitter mes appartements. Ou mieux restes-y. »

Le ton avait changé

« Sache que je t'aime et que je te protégerais toujours »

Elle n'aimait plus du tout ça

« Tout à toi, Max »

Pris d'un sourd sentiment d'appréhension, elle sortit. A peine avait elle mit un pied dehors en rangeant la lettre dans son haut d'uniforme qu'elle su. Courant vers l'extérieur, elle fut scotchée de la quantité de pression spirituelle dans l'air émis par d'impressionnants piliers d'une énergie blanche bleutée mais surtout et elle dû se couvrir le nez de l'affreuse odeur de sang qui émanait de devant elle.

-Max !

Elle se mit à courir vers le champ de bataille en direction de son point de rassemblement théorique. Non loin de celui-ci, elle trouva un nombre impressionnant de cadavre affreusement brulés et mutilés de camarades de la 8e alors que des attaques ébranlaient la Soul Society.

-Bordel, elle dégaina son Zanpakuto.

Continuant sa progression pour finalement arriver en vue de la cohorte de la 8e. Voulant se rapprocher, une formidable explosion apparue en tête de colonne, envoyant aux 4 vents des corps calcinés et en morceaux jusqu'à très haut dans le ciel. Mariko cria, elle savait que par habitude Max était en première ligne. Pris par le souffle de l'explosion, elle fut comme de nombreux autres soldats, propulsés vers l'arrière. Sentant son dos puis son crâne heurter un bloc de pierre, sa vue se brouilla. Autour d'elle, elle ne voyait que du sang, des larmes et du désespoir. Certains de ses amis n'avaient pas eu sa chance et finirent empalés sur des excroissances tranchantes. Avant que le noir la saisisse et alors qu'elle sentait un liquide chaud lui courir sur la nuque, elle entendit une voie féminine rieuse

-Quel gâchis, j'en aurais bien fait mon 4 heures de ce beau brun.

Puis plus rien.

XXX

Max était de retour dans la grotte ou s'écoulait doucement l'eau goutte à goutte. Il n'avait pas mal, il n'avait plus mal. Il se sentait bien ici. Il aurait pu y rester une éternité sans que personne le trouve. Oui c'était mieux ainsi, il pourrait enfin se reposer. Fermant les yeux, il les rouvrit quand une image de Mariko se matérialisa dans son esprit.

-A quoi bon ? Elle est au moins en sécurité dans mes appartements, elle n'était pas au milieu de cette boucherie.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, mais un souvenir qui devait être récent lui revint. Son ami, son meilleur ami depuis qu'il était shinigami, Izuko qui le poussait en avant alors que sa coupure dans l'espace rompait sous la force de l'attaque adverse. Son frère qui avait encaissé à sa place l'attaque incendiaire. Son acolyte de toujours qui était passé en un instant d'un homme vigoureux avec un sourire éclatant à une forme noir, calcinée et tombant en lambeaux dans la lumière blanche alors qu'il était soulevé de terre bien au-dessus de la hauteur où une âme pouvait monter. Il ne se rappelait plus de la sensation de son corps heurtant un grand bâtiment qui s'écroulait sous l'impact. Que voulait dire ces images ? Voulait-il réellement s'endormir ? D'un coup la terre trembla comme si un formidable poids l'avait percuté. Cela eut pour effet de faire rentrer un rayon de lumière dans son cercueil improvisé.

-Non je n'ai pas le droit au repos, pas après ce que tu as fait pour moi mon ami.

Il voyait Izuko lui tendre la main, lumière dans le dos. Mobilisant ses dernières forces, il commença à gravir. Il remarqua que le rythme des gouttes d'eaux avaient accéléré mais il en avait cure. Il devait vivre pour ceux qui était parti et ceux qui restaient. Serrant toujours Jokuro dans sa poigne, il écarta les gravats qui lui bloquaient le passage. Il réussit, sortant son bras droit et son zanpakuto à l'air libre. Extirpa enfin son corps. A cet instant, une voix puissante se fit entendre

-Nous avons ceux que nous sommes venus chercher, mais il reste une potentialité, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

Son esprit vide lui disait de la suivre. Se remettant doucement debout, il entendit comme un seau d'eau que l'on renversait. Ne cherchant pas sa provenance et sans perdre de temps en claudiquant, il dépassa un champ de ruine et déboucha sur une étrange vision. Certains capitaines du Gotei se tenaient devant d'autres qu'il ne connaissaient pas. Tout ceux qu'il connaissait étaient en très mauvaise état. Un cri féminin lui attira l'attention. Se tournant doucement, il vit Nanao arriver vers lui à toute allure le regard horrifié. Son capitaine semblait plus que surpris de même que la majorité de l'assistance sauf encore une fois, ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Suivant le regard de sa lieutenante, il se tourna vers la partie gauche de son corps. Son cerveau mit un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Couvert par la poussière, il n'avait plus de bras gauche. Celui-ci avait été sectionné grossièrement au niveau du biceps. Il avait trouvé la source de ce goutte à goutte qu'il prenait pour de l'eau. Le seul élément qu'il avait gardé de l'hémorragie mortelle avait été sa serviette de la 8e division qui s'était enroulé en un pansement garrot improvisé. Entre autre les nombreuses coupures et équimoses, il avait une bonne partie du torse brulé. Comprenant son état, ses jambes cessèrent de le porter. Nanao le réceptionna avant l'impact, commençant déjà à préparer un kido de soin. Le capitaine Unohana apparu à ses côtés et posa doucement une main sur celle de la vice capitaine en faisant un petit signe négatif de la tête. Elle se recula, les yeux humides alors que son capitaine arrivait.

-Il vient aussi, déclara une autre voix.

Il se sentit d'un coup comme soulevé de terre et placé dans un endroit reposant ou sa conscience sembla se détacher de son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent inexorablement.

XXX

Revenant peu à peu à elle, Mariko n'eut pas le loisir de prendre son temps. Un monde de bruit lui assaillit les oreilles, la faisant se relever en sursaut. Un mal de crâne la frappa alors. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir de la 4 division un bandage sur le haut de sa boîte crânienne. Attendant quelques instants, elle s'assit sans réelle douleur mis à part une légère désorientation. Un soigneur vint vers elle rapidement, il lui fit sommairement un examen de routine post blessure. Voyant que rien ne dénotait, il la libéra des soins sans ménagement en lui disant qu'elle était apte au combat. A peine avait-elle descendu de son lit de fortune que l'homme changeait les draps alors que son remplaçant prenait place. Celui-ci avait clairement pris un projectile et son épaule était manquante. Il respirait particulièrement mal. Choquée par la situation, elle préféra sortir du bâtiment. Elle fut apostrophée par un soldat assis non loin d'une table.

-Soldate, êtes-vous apte au combat ?

-Euh oui c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Parfait, quelle est votre division.

-La 8e.

-Très bien, vous devez impérativement retourner sans détour à celle ci

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

-Le briefing c'est pas mon domaine.

Sans plus d'explication, elle se rendit dans sa division. Elle l'a trouva bien vide par rapport à d'habitude. Elle se dirigea machinalement en direction du hall principale y retrouvant un petit attroupement. Cela lui mit un peu de baume au cœur de voir des visages connus, bien que ceux-ci ne fussent pas très souriants. S'approchant doucement, elle vit certains soldats les larmes aux yeux, d'autres le regard dans le vague. Rapidement elle se fraya un passage. Ce qui attirait autant l'attention la brisa presque. Devant elle se tenait la liste la plus actualisée possible des pertes de la division. Ce qui la choqua dans un premier temps était le nombre astronomique de ligne que comptait le document qui tenait presque tout le tableau. Un besoin impérieux se fit sentir, elle se figea devant les feuilles en espérant ne pas trouver un nom qu'elle le savait, la plongerait dans le désespoir. Passant tout en revue, ce fut le soulagement, le nom de Max n'y apparaissait pas. Sortant de l'attroupement, elle s'approcha d'un compagnon.

-Bonjour Luc, je souhaiterais parler au gradé le plus haut placé présent.

L'homme semblait attristé.

-Bonjour Mariko, le capitaine et la vice capitaine ne sont pas présent.

-Bien pas grave, ou est le 3e siège Risekime.

-Hey bien…

-Ecoute, j'ai un peu mal au crâne, peux-tu me dire qui commande la division actuellement. Cela commençait à la saouler.

-Le plus haut gradé présent contrôle la division, il s'agit du 7e siège Furoki.

-Ou sont les autres ? Le 6e siège Domoka par exemple.

L'homme ne savait vraiment plus ou se mettre.

-Eh bien, le capitaine et le vice capitaine sont à la première division, et tous… les autres gradés avant le 7e siège sont…

Elle commençait à avoir peur d'un coup. Elle empoignât par le col de son uniforme le pauvre homme et commença à le secouer d'avant en arrière

-ILS SONT OU ! Hurla t'elle.

Le shinigami lui attrapa les poignets.

-Les sièges allant du 3e au 6e sont mort aux combats ! Il avait dit cela en pleurant à moitié. De même que plus de 50 % des autres officiers.

L'homme bascula à genoux lui aussi sous le poids du terrible constat de ce premier contact.

-Non… Non c'est pas possible. Je veux voir le corps !

Une fille nommé Otaba s'approcha aussi secouée.

-Le corps du 6e siège, ou ce qu'il en reste repose dans la salle mortuaire. A ses cotés se trouve les autres officiers tombés ainsi que les nombreux soldats. Pour ce qui est du 3e siège, son corps malgré les recherches reste introuvable. Les derniers soldats vivants de la colonne on dit que l'explosion l'avait soufflé si haut dans le ciel qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu y survivre, pas même l'ancien capitaine commandant.

Cela fit l'effet de 3 fois l'explosion que sa division avait reçu dans le cœur de Mariko. Il était parti ? Pour de vrai ? Elle courut d'un bond en direction d'un endroit calme. Inconsciemment, elle se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement nord.

-Il est mort… il m'a laissé seul.

Des larmes coulèrent à flot.

-Il m'a laissé derrière car il savait que l'ennemi serait trop fort pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que je périsse. C'est sa faute ! Tout est sa faute ! Il est mort sans moi ! En rompant toutes ses promesses !

Elle hurla d'une rage teintée de chagrin.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu te trompes de cible ?

Se relevant rapidement elle regarda dans toutes les directions.

-Qui est la ! Elle dégaina son arme.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il t'a témoigné un amour éternelle en t'évitant la mort ?

-Montres-toi !

-Tu ne vas pas bien Mariko.

-Bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien ! Il est mort ! Ainsi que tous les gradés ! Le sereitei et ses armés sont en pièces !

-Il nous faut discuter calmement.

-Ce n'est pas de calme dont j'ai besoin ! Je le veux lui !

-Il n'est plus là, mais ce n'est pas ton cas, et je suis là aussi.

-A quoi bon ?

Elle se rassit en laissant tomber son Zanpakuto devant elle.

-Je ne sais même si ont me parle ou si j'hallucine.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Si tu veux au moins le venger, empoigne moi et dit mon nom.

Sans trop de raison de le faire mais n'ayant rien de mieux, elle s'exécuta. Réunissant toute la concentration qui lui restait, elle entra en méditation. Elle rouvrit les yeux dans un monde de noirceur infini. Rien ne bougeait, rien ne vivait, juste un noir digne des plus belles encres de Chine. Le seul élément qu'elle discernait était ses mains et son corps qui semblait briller faiblement.

-Sympa, j'avais justement besoin de noirceur pour noyer mon chagrin.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être comme cela.

La voix venait de partout et nulle part à la fois.

-Bon aller donne-moi ton nom que je puisse me venger de mes ennemis.

-Cherche…

Soupirant, elle se força à penser. Elle était au milieu des ténèbres, infinité d'un monde sans vie. Son cœur n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle avait perdu Max. il était partit avant elle. Elle avait perdu son amour, son amant et son protecteur. Elle avait perdu son phare, sa lumière.

Ce dernier mot sembla bizarre dans sa bouche. A ce mot, une lettre d'un blanc éclatant comme le soleil apparu dans son esprit.

« Si je suis dans le noir, il ne me reste plus qu'à allumer la lumière car l'un fuit l'autre. »

Se concentrant à l'extrême, elle parvint au but que la voix lui soufflait depuis le début. Sans savoir comment, son Zanpakuto était réapparu dans sa main droite. Il semblait l'appeler. Le relevant à la verticale devant son visage, elle su quoi faire. Le tranchant en direction d'un ennemi imaginaire la lame à la verticale et mi distance de bras de son corps, doucement, elle vint poser sa paume gauche contre ses doigts refermés sur la garde, main ouverte et doigts serrés pointés vers le haut en parallèle de la lame. Doucement, elle récita le mot qui lui était apparu tout en faisant pivoter son poignet afin que le plat du Zanpakuto lui fasse face alors que son autre main faisait le mouvement inverse. Elle se retrouva donc les coudes écarté et ses bras qui ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même ligne.

« Eclaire Zagekura » Son arme changea sous ses yeux, elle passa du simple Zanpakuto à une arme bien plus épaisse et longue de 7 bons centimètres à l'extrémité se finissant en pointe mais au tranchant légèrement arrondit. Sur le haut du plat de la lame apparu une sorte de petite sphère qui émettait une vive lumière. Ce qui étonna le plus la jeune femme était sans doute la composition apparente de l'objet. Sa lame n'avait plus une teinte acier, mais on aurait dit qu'elle était faite d'un verre très pure mais surtout très transparent rendant flou la définition parfaite de sa forme. L'approchant de ses yeux, celle-ci disparu en particule pour se reformer devant elle. D'un coup, un soleil émergea de la noirceur, sitôt suivi d'une nuée d'étoile. Une véritable constellation s'offrit bientôt devant ses yeux ébahis.

-Bonsoir maitresse.

Elle se retourna et fit face à son arme, elle ne put rester de marbre, devant elle se trouvait une magnifique femme. Elle irradiait comme un soleil, sa peau était faite de lumière, elle portait une longue robe blanche qui flottait comme portée par un vent imaginaire. Elle lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol. Son visage était ravissant, altier, mais en même temps très doux. Ses yeux étaient totalement blancs. Elle était intemporelle. Sa longue chevelure d'un blond étincelant attirant toute lumière était portée par le même vent invisible qui faisait jouer ses habits. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Mariko, fut ses 2 grandes ailes d'un blanc et or cosmique. Celles-ci étaient faites en une sorte d'énergie pure et semblait à la fois réelle mais éthéré dans l'espace.

-Bonsoir Zagekura.

-J'espère que je ne vous déçois pas.

-Bien sûr que non, la jeune femme essuya une larme qui coulait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

-Maitresse…, elle s'approcha et la serra contre elle, l'entourant de ses ailes chaudes et réconfortantes.

Mariko se laissa aller, elle devait sortir son chagrin.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) ! N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour bonsoir les blessés de la grande guerre et bienvenue pour la suite de votre histoire.

Une petite introduction rapide pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, vous êtes plus de 1400 à avoir lu cette histoire. Merci !

1400 merci à mon incroyable beta de toujours Pandora pour sa bienveillance à mon encontre lors de ses corrections

* * *

Chapitre 32

 _"Quand tu es mort, plus rien ne presse"_

Il flottait dans une mer d'eau bouillante. Cette sensation était loin d'être désagréable pour un manieur d'eau comme lui. Mais tout était étrange, il avait les yeux fermés, mais voyait ce qui se passait. Enfin, il avait une vision fixe sur un monde déformé par des eaux bouillonnantes. Il resta sous la surface pendant une éternité sans pour autant ne serait-ce que ressentir le besoin de respirer. Son corps semblait aimer cet endroit et le liquide apaisait ses plaies à tel point qu'il ne sentait même pas avoir perdu un membre.

"Jokuro tu es là ? "

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Comprenant dans son for intérieur qu'elle devait se reposer, il la laissa et se contenta de se laisser porter. Il reprit conscience sans vraiment avoir senti qu'il était parti. Cette fois le monde était différent, il était toujours sous l'eau, mais il se sentait capable de rejoindre la surface et surtout, il en avait envie. Réactivant ses muscles, Max creva la surface. Devant lui s'étendait un bassin aux eaux bouillonnantes. Le lieu était reposant. Inconsciemment, il passa ses mains dans sa chevelure pour les plaquer en arrière. Il ouvrit des grands yeux en stoppant son geste. Est-ce qu'il sentait bien 2 mains sur son crâne ? Rapidement le shinigami ramena ses bras devant le corps. 2 mains intactes apparurent devant lui. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait restant l'impétueux besoin de palper son bras comme si celui-ci allait le mordre. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux ce miracle.

-C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Se retournant, Max vit le propriétaire de la voix tranquillement assis dans l'eau. Celui-ci arborait une banane improbable et avait un sourire amusé sur le visage. J'espère que la température te plaît.

Comprenant que l'homme se raillait de lui, il répondit:

-Un poil trop froid pour moi.

-Ha ha ha, c'est vrai que les vouivres préfèrent les eaux chaudes quand elles ont le choix.

Il dissimula sa surprise, mais l'homme semblait lire en lui.

-Tu as fait une sacrée peur à Ichigo et Renji d'ailleurs.

-Je vous demande pardon, il se souvenait de l'avoir vu avec un Haori. Capitaine ?

-Kirinji Tenjiro, je suis le démon des sources chaudes et membres de la division 0.

Il leva un sourcil.

-La division 0, celle en charge de la protection du roi des esprits ?

-Oh tu nous connais, c'est rare ça.

-Disons que la lecture ne me dérange pas.

-Surtout quand ça se trouve dans les archives secrètes de la grande bibliothèque du Gotei.

Il lui sourit en retour tout en s'inclinant, c'est à cet instant qu'il nota que sa serviette était tombée depuis longtemps.

-Je t'en ferais apporter une d'ici peu.

-Merci, il s'assit dans le bassin, se reposant contre le bord les 2 bras hors de l'eau.

-Garde ton corps le plus possible immergé.

Il s'exécuta.

-Comment avez-vous réussi ce tour de force ? Demanda Max en montrant son bras gauche.

-C'est le pouvoir de mon invention, ces bains peuvent soigner tous les maux si on s'y prend à temps.

-Je vois.

Le silence ce fit

-Tu n'es pas un homme très bavard 3e siège.

-Mes excuses, j'étais pensif.

-À quel sujet ?

-Sur ce que vous avez dit, j'ai fait peur à Renji et Ichigo Kurosaki c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait, c'était à mourir de rire. Quand je t'ai plongé dans l'eau inconscient, je t'ai laissé un moment afin d'aller chercher les autres. Sans faire trop attention à toi, car tu ne remontais pas la surface, je t'avais un peu oublié.

« Bah bravo le soigneur » pensa Max.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo et Renji jappent de surprise. En effet, tes yeux avaient été remplacés par ceux de ton Zanpakuto et donnaient l'impression que tu allais jaillir des flots pour les trucider.

Il comprenait maintenant cet effet yeux fermés sans perdre la vue.

-Mais assez parlé, tu dois te remettre sur pied. Je te laisse faire 100 secondes en apnées seul ou tu risques d'avoir besoin d'aide ?

Il pointa un doigt vers le haut en direction de 2 colosses exactement identique qui surplombait leur maître.

-Je vais me débrouiller je pense.

-A ton bon vouloir.

Prenant une longue respiration, il s'immergea totalement. Les 30 premières secondes furent faciles, mais le manque d'air se fit bientôt sentir. Luttant contre l'envie de remonter, il n'allait pas tenir quand il sentit une impulsion mentale de son zanpakuto. Se détendant, il décida de suivre le conseil. Il échangea ainsi ses yeux avec ceux de sa vouivre. Et comme par magie, le besoin d'air disparu. Comprenant que cette capacité lui permettait de se passer de respirer sous l'eau, il en profita pour faire doucement bouger ses membres de manière à faire circuler l'eau curative dans toutes les parties de son corps. Une fois ceci fait, il se laissa couler au fond du bassin. Ayant totalement oublié de compter, il remonta à la surface, crevant le voile d'eau. Il se remit à respirer dans un bruit d'expiration. L'homme resta ainsi, profitant de la vapeur. Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Rien en vue. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il posa un œil dans la direction où il avait senti qu'on l'épiait. Celui-ci croisa le visage surpris et horrifié d'une jeune femme en serviette qui se mit à hurler. Comprenant sa tenue qui ne se composait de rien du tout, il replongea le corps dans l'eau.

-Et bien tu as encore fait des étincelles Max, fit la voix hilare de son hôte qui apparut sur le rebord du bassin.

-Très marrant...

-Je peux savoir qui c'est ? Se plaignit la jeune femme au visage rond et aux cheveux aile de corbeau.

-Rien d'autre que le plus grand plongeur conscient de mon bassin. Plus de 30 minutes, c'est un record !

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que j'avais fait un malaise et donc que j'étais mort !

-Non pourquoi j'aurais dû ?

-Tsh !

-C'est bon tu peux remballer.

-Pardon ?

-Tes yeux, tu peux ranger.

-Oh oui. Il les ferma et les rouvrit sur ses originaux.

-Bon voyons voir.

L'homme lui décocha un coup de poing dans le ventre alors qu'il c'était penché à toute vitesse. L'attaque surpris Max qui ne put esquiver. Il glissa sur le sol du bassin sur toute la longueur manquant de renverser l'autre occupante.

-Mais tu vas pas bien ! Hurla celui-ci en se tenant le ventre.

-Tu es guéri. Tu as résisté. Je te laisse sortir. Dans le même temps, il c'était téléporté dans son dos et avait empoigné son bras gauche en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Un chef d'œuvre.

Max ne répondit rien et se leva en se dirigeant vers la direction indiquée par l'homme. Il entendit sans se retourner la jeune femme.

"Je suis guérie moi aussi"

Juste après, un bruit de coup percuta en échos les rochers.

"Effectivement, par ici"

Rentrant dans une cabine, il trouva ses habits du combat lavé, mais toujours dans un état lamentable. Plus de 90% de son haut était des lambeaux pendants. Ne voyant pas l'utilité de porter ça, il ne mit que son bas et ses chaussures puis sortit. On le conduisit vers une sorte de rond dans le sol. Il nota qu'il se trouvait sur un cercle parfait en lévitation au milieu d'un ciel bleu magnifique.

D'autres structures flottaient dans cet étonnant espace. Patientant, il eut tout le loisir de pouvoir admirer un lieu qui devait être le monde du roi des esprits.

-Que penses-tu de la vue ?

Il rabaissa les yeux de la voûte céleste et les posa sur le duo composé de la jeune femme qui une fois habillée lui disait quelque chose et leur hôte. Elle vint le rejoindre sur la plaque.

-Je vous envoie vers Kirio, vous devez avoir faim.

Un imposant marteau apparu comme par enchantement et sans plus de cérémonie, celui-ci les expulsa dans les airs. La vitesse était-elle qu'ils dépassèrent largement leur point d'atterrissage. Adoptant une trajectoire en cloche, le duo entama sa descente.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit prévu dans le plan, hurla sa comparse qui avait les cheveux en arrière à cause de la vitesse.

Voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement vite, il décida d'intervenir. Attrapant la brune et la plaquant contre son dos, il se prépara à encaisser. Il toucha le sol, son colis dans le dos retenu par ses bras autour de ces jambes. Il fléchit progressivement ses appuis, prenant pour lui la majeure partie du choc. Au final, il posa un genou à terre et relâcha sa brune camarade.

-Hey ça va ? Tu aurais pu me demander avant de faire ça !

-Désolé, je ne savais pas où tu avais été blessé durant le combat donc j'ai préféré que ce soit moi, je n'ai pas eu les jambes touchées.

-Oh je vois.

-Un très beau raisonnement mon garçon, c'est bien ça.

Il reçut de nombreuses petites claques à l'arrière du crâne qui se voulait affectueux, mais qui ne l'était clairement pas. Il vit sa partenaire de voyage qui s'était inclinée. Se relevant en se frottant la tête, il fit face à une femme d'une grande beauté. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il imita sa consœur.

-Bienvenue à mon, gatonden. Vous devez avoir faim.

À ces mots, leurs estomacs gargouillèrent en cœur.

-À la bonne heure, venez vous asseoir.

Elle les installa dans une salle standard ou trônait une grande table et des chaises.

-Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle les laissa et un silence pesant se mit en place.

Ce fut la demoiselle qui brisa celui-ci.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, j'avais un peu peur d'atterrir vu que je venais d'être soignée.

-Aucun souci, c'est normal.

-Je m'appelle Rukia Kuchiki, enchanté de te rencontrer.

C'est pour ça ! Ce sentiment de connaissance diffus.

-Euh, Risekime Max, 3e siège de la 8e division plaisir partagé.

-On ne s'est pas déjà croisés ?

Max ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

-Si très rapidement, je faisais parti du petit commando mené par le capitaine Ukitake et Kyoraku pour détruire le Sokyoku et vous libérer.

À l'évocation de ce moment, la jeune femme sembla revenir dans un passé lointain et particulièrement déplaisant.

-Tu étais venu m'aider ? Mais pourquoi, on ne se connaissait même pas.

-À l'époque, je n'étais qu'une jeune recrue. Le capitaine m'a demandé ce service et j'ai accepté.

-Tu étais tout juste sorti de l'académie et tu as été embrigadé dans cette histoire ? C'est de la folie !

-A l'époque, oui totalement, surtout quand j'ai fais face au capitaine commandant, mais avec le recul, je le referais sans aucune hésitation. Nos capitaines avaient raison, tout n'était que machination d'Aizen et je suis fier d'avoir fais mon possible pour contrecarrer ses plans et sauver une innocente.

Rukia le regardait, les yeux ronds et légèrement humides. À cet instant, une montagne de nourriture leur fut apportée. Leur hôte les incita fortement à manger tous leur saoule avant re-disparaître dans la cuisine.

-Bon bah bon appétit, lança Max en détachant ses baguettes.

-Euh oui, à toi aussi.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence religieux face à la délicatesse et à l'incroyable goût des mets qu'ont leur servaient. Cela leur fit le plus grand bien. Entre 2 bouchés, ils reprirent leur conversation.

-Tu sais, je suis contente d'enfin pouvoir mettre un visage plus correct sur le shinigami "trempé" et un des héros de la guerre d'hiver.

Cela le gêna un peu

-Merci, c'est vrai que je suis parfois plus connu pour cette stupide photo que par autre chose.

-Mais tu sais, Renji m'a assez souvent parlé de toi.

-Ah bon et que dit il se cher Renji ?

-Et bien en somme il t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu sais il est très pudique sur ses émotions.

-Je comprends ça.

Rukia s'esclaffa.

-Je crois que tu es un peu pareil que lui sur cet aspect.

-Non quand même pas, il lui avait souri. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, où est-il en ce moment ?

-Selon Tenjiro, lui et Ichigo sont partis en avance pour aller reforger leurs Zanpakuto.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu as déjà rencontré Ichigo non ?

-À une ou deux reprises, lors de la rébellion de Muramasa, je l'ai fait passer du Sereitei au monde des humains et à la colline du Sokyoku.

-D'accord... et tu étais dans le combat qui a suivi dans le monde des humains?

-Oui tout à fait, j'évoluais au côté de Kira...

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent à se connaître. Ils remarquèrent ainsi qu'ils s'étaient croisés en de nombreuses circonstances sans jamais interagirent. Terminant le dessert, Max en profita pour questionner longuement son hôtesse afin d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ce monde. Retournant repus vers leur point d'atterrissage et savant ce qui les attendait, ils se tournèrent vers Kirio

-Merci pour tout, dirent-ils de concert en s'inclinant

-Et mes plus plates excuses pour mon accoutrement indigne durant ce festin, ajouta-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon garçon, je vous remercie et je vous envoie vers Shutara justement, elle va s'occuper de ça.

Ils furent ainsi éjectés à nouveau dans le ciel et ils atterrirent chacun par leur propre moyens cette fois. Le monde qui s'offrit devant eux était des plus étranges. On aurait dit une représentation du paradis du tissu. Partout où ils posaient leur regard des bandes d'étoffes lévitaient, étaient rangés ou en cours de tissage.

-C'est dépaysant, dit-il.

-Je n'aime pas trop personnellement, lui répondit Rukia.

-Avançons pour voir si nous trouvons la maîtresse des lieux.

Ils avancèrent dans un dédale de file, tissus et aiguilles. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils firent face à une sorte de structure défiant toutes les lois de la physique. Celle-ci était totalement faite en tissus de tous les motifs et de textures.

-Je me demandais combien de temps cela vous prendrait de trouver cet endroit.

Ils firent volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec une grande femme, la trentaine physiquement droite comme un i. Ce qui attirait le plus après ses yeux ocre était ses 6 bras artificiels qui lui dépassaient du dos.

-Venez, tout est prêt.

Sans plus d'explication, elle les dépassa. Lui emboîtant le pas, il laissa passer Rukia comme la politesse l'indique.

-Tu es la première Kuchiki, fort bien, j'aime bien alterner entre les hommes et les femmes.

La tournure de phrase était bizarre, déroutante certes, mais il ne savait absolument pas décrypter les intentions derrière.

-Je...

-Pas de blabla, en avant. Toi, ne pars pas trop loin, elle avait pointé une de ses mains vers lui. Tu passes juste après.

Il secoua la tête rapidement, ne voulant pas froisser cette étrange créature.

Il patienta donc, tournant en rond dans cet étrange anti chambre. Une bonne demi-heure après, Rukia ressortie habillée d'un uniforme flambant neuf. S'approchant d'elle, il la trouva, les mains serrées contre son cœur, les bras croisés, et le visage rosé de honte.

-Rukia, ça va ? Il voulut lui tendre une main, mais elle se défila sans dire un mot.

-Pauvre petite chose. La voix était plus que moqueuse. J'espère que tu seras plus résistant qu'elle grand gaillard.

Son instinct lui intima de fuir, de sauver sa peau pour le bien de sa santé mentale. À l'autre bout de la salle, il vit sa camarade qui le regardait d'un air désolé alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce. La porte claqua derrière lui.

-Bien, va te mettre sur le promontoire là-bas que je prenne tes mesures. Tu retireras tes vêtements aussi. S'exécutant, il gravit quelques marches dans une salle pleine de tissus, mais aussi de miroir, la hauteur sous plafond était phénoménale, on était presque dans une cathédrale dont le haut était ouvert pour laisser passer la lumière. Retirant son bas et ses chaussures, il prit position.

-J'ai dit de retirer les vêtements.

-C'est fait.

-Non il reste du tissu sur toi.

-Vous voulez dire, même mon fundoshi ?

Elle fit oui de la tête. Plongeant son regard dans celui son interlocutrice, il chercha un long moment toute trace d'humour ou d'intention cachée. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle était sérieuse. Sans un mot, il retira le dernier bout de tissus, le laissant nu comme à sa naissance. Enfin sa première, car à la deuxième il était beaucoup plus habillé.

-Bien alors, voyons.

Il se sentit scruté par des dizaines d'yeux en même temps.

-Ne bouge surtout pas.

Est-ce que la voix venait de derrière son oreille ou avait-il rêvé ? Il se figea, yeux dans le lointain et visage fermé. Puis doucement, il sentit des mouvements tout autour de lui. "Les mains" celles-ci bougeaient avec une célérité à peine humaine.

-Hum oui je vois, un jeune shinigami, plus jeune que Rukia au final. Et pourtant tu es presque au même poste.

Il sentit une piqûre dans le pectoral droit, il ne bougea pas plus qu'un frémissement.

-Oh, mais c'est notre chère Vouivre, j'adorerai lui reparler ça fait si longtemps, dommage que tu n'aies pas ton Zanpakuto pour la faire apparaître.

-En parlant de...

-Silence, murmura la tailleuse, pas de mot durant la conception.

Il obtempéra. 5 minutes de plus passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-J'ai terminé, tu peux te retourner.

Pivotant, il vit alors ce qui l'attendait. Dans les airs voletait une tenue complète du Gotei. Mais elle n'était pas exactement semblable. Les parties blanches de son uniforme avaient toutes sans exception été remplacées par du bleu. Il dégageait de cette tenue une aura des plus particulières. Oubliant sa situation actuelle, il salua la capitaine.

-Merci infiniment.

Il commença à s'habiller, toutes les coutures, la taille, les longueurs, tout était parfait. Parfaitement sur mesure pour lui.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est magnifique. Mais pourquoi une autre couleur ?

-C'est simple, tu portes du bleu royal, je me suis dit que ce serait approprié pour le monde du roi des esprits. De plus, c'est la parfaite tonalité entre le bleu nuit et le noir et je sais que ta pression spirituelle est de cette couleur ce qui est symptomatique des détenteurs de la Vouivre Légendaire.

-D'où la piqûre durant l'opération.

-Tu as remarqué, elle souriait. Peu de gens le sente normalement.

Il s'observa dans un miroir. Il ne manquait qu'une chose qu'il avait perdue. Cela dû se lire dans ses yeux.

-Il te manque quelque chose ? La serviette que tu portais et qui t'a sauvé la vie ?

Ne cherchant pas comment elle faisait, il acquiesça.

-C'était un cadeau de mon capitaine. Elle a survécu à tout.

-Malheureusement pas cette fois, mais elle a contenu l'hémorragie donc en sommes, elle t'a sauvé.

-Oui...

-Aller part rejoindre Rukia, vous devez maintenant atteindre le dernier pallier.

Il la suivit alors qu'elle passait devant la jeune femme avec un regard moqueur. Comme pour les 2 premières fois, ils furent catapultés et atterrirent chose rare, sans chute sur un petit promontoire en extérieur du repaire du dernier membre de la division 0. La vice-capitaine d'Ukitake avait miraculeusement retrouvé son comportement enjoué.

-Le bleu te va bien au teint Max, lança-t-elle.

-Merci, un présent de Shutara.

-Mon Dieu qu'elle expérience horrible.

-Le début est déroutant effectivement.

-Quoi ! Juste déroutant, tu as vraiment un sens de la mesure bien à toi.

Leur conversation les amena devant une petite porte qu'ils passèrent comme s'ils rentraient dans un moulin. Immédiatement, ils furent rudement plaqués au sol. C'était comme si on lui avait injecté tout le poids du monde sur chaque os. En face de lui elle aussi couchée sur le ventre, Rukia le regardait. Ils avaient tous les 2 du mal à respirer. Relevant d'à peine un iota les yeux, il parvint à discerner la chevelure d'un vice-capitaine qu'il connaissait bien.

-Ren...ji

-M..ax ?

Ils ne purent continuer.

Une infinité. Ils avaient passé une infinité de temps couchés à même le sol, plaqués par une pression énorme. Ils avaient dû s'adapter.

Max avait très vite opté pour développer sa propre pression spirituelle à l'intérieur de son appareil respiratoire de manière à pouvoir respirer plus facilement. Et c'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, il commença à reprendre la possession de son corps. Au bout d'un certain temps, il parvint en même temps que Renji, à se mettre debout, les genoux pliés sous le poids. Se regardant et tournant leurs regards vers Rukia qui était à demi couchée, ils prirent chacun un de ses bras et c'est ainsi, en portant la jeune femme, qu'ils commencèrent à avancer. Ils déambulaient comme des petits vieux courbés à force d'abnégation en direction d'un majestueux temple religieux où les attendait en souriant le chef de la division zero.

-Bonjour à vous Rukia, Max et Renji. Je vois que le chemin n'a pas été facile.

Leurs expressions durent parler pour eux.

-Ah ah ! Nous sommes d'accord. Je vous laisse aller vous reposer dans les chambres, quand vous vous sentirez mieux, ressortez me voir, nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

Un temps d'adaptation conséquent fut encore nécessaire pour que Max puisse marcher dans cet univers chargé de pression spirituelle. Se rendant dans le temple, il trouva Ichibei Hyosube en position de méditation.

-Bonjour Max, lança celui-ci sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour capitaine. Il ne pouvait qu'être intimidé devant l'aura de puissance et de sagesse qui émanait de lui.

-Je voulais te voir pour te rendre ceci.

Il tendit avec précaution Jokuro. Le jeune shinigami avança et fut plus qu'heureux de remettre la main sur cette partie de son âme. Celle-ci devait l'être aussi, car elle emplit tout de suite son esprit.

"Ah bah, enfin te voilà ! T'avais besoin d'une petite sieste loulou !"

"On repassera pour les retrouvailles heureuses..."

"Ouais bah t'avais qu'a pas partir aussi longtemps"

"Je ne m'amusais pas tu sais"

"Quoi tu veux que je te rappelle ta séance dans les bains curatifs et dans le palais de la bouffe!"

"Hey!"

-Pardon, si nous pouvons reprendre, il faut que je te donne une tache.

Il se re-concentra immédiatement sur le moine.

-Il est temps pour toi de débloquer ton bankai.

Son cœur fit un bon pendant que Jokuro continuait à lui prendre la tête.

-Comment dois-je procéder ?

-Tu vas voir les effets de l'entraînement que tu as subi en venant ici. Mais tu ne pourras pratiquer dehors, la pression de cet endroit ne te le permettrait pas. Tu vas donc te rendre dans une salle spéciale. Il prit bonne note de toutes les informations et parti pour l'endroit indiqué. Il passa une porte qui donna sur une salle d'entraînement au sol recouvert de tatami. Cela aurait été une salle banale si Max n'avait pas senti une profonde délivrance dès son entrée. Une grande partie de la pression extérieure c'était dissipée. Pour la première fois, il se sentit libre.

-Aller c'est parti.

À ces mots, Jokuro apparu devant lui. Ils se fixèrent surpris de se faire face aussi rapidement.

-Bah ?

-J'avais senti un changement, mais à ce point-là je suis plus que surprise. La vouivre toucha sa peau. Puis elle se coupa légèrement et du sang perla.

-Une incarnation complète, souffla Max.

Sans autre réflexion, il plongea dans le Reiatsu et nota alors la présence d'une barrière assez semblable à celle qu'il utilisait lors de ses précédents entraînements, mais celle-ci n'empêchait pas sa pression de sortir, mais celle extérieure de rentrer.

-Ça explique ce sentiment de légèreté.

-Effectivement.

-Mais bon la n'est pas la question, il fit volte-face vers Jokuro, dégainant son Zanpakuto. Il est temps que tu me donnes ce que je veux depuis bien longtemps.

Un sourire bestial étira les traits de la femme. Elle prit une position de combat.

-Et tu crois que tu es assez fort ?

-On va voir ça tout de suite.

* * *

Pensez à **Review** c'est un passage obligé pour atteindre le BANKAI. De plus je vous répond sans faute ;) ! N'oubliez pas non plus que **Fav** et **Follow** pour pouvoir entrer dans la division de votre choix.

Et moi je vous dit au Week end prochain pour la suite


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour Bonsoir mes petits shinigamis en retard "désolé pour ça"

Voici la suite de votre histoire avec un numéro particulier qui me parle forcément mais aussi à ma formidable Beta Pandora. Il s'agit du chapitre qui concluait ma première fiction que j'ai jamais écrite "Rise of Shadows" sur MHA. Alors voila, dans le meme temps cela coincide avec le pallier des 1500 vues; alors on énorme merci à vous tous.

Et un gigantesquement merci à ma Beta Padora pour ton travail, ton aide et ton soutien.

Nous sommes partis

* * *

Chapitre 33

 _"Il faut savoir risquer la peur comme on risque la mort, le vrai courage est dans ce risque" G. Bernanos_

Une griffe jaillit de sa main droite. Ils se firent face, tournant lentement l'un en face de l'autre. Max savait que ce serait un âpre combat, mais il était armé pour y faire face, sa pression spirituelle était à son maximum, il était plus que motivé, et surtout, il n'avait pas le temps de recommencer, car la guerre reprendrait bientôt. Rompant la phase d'approche, il lança un coup d'estoc que Jokuro esquiva lestement d'un demi-pied de décalage avant de répliquer en visant le visage. Il se recula, mais une fine coupure se forma instantanément sur sa joue droite. Ne se démontant pas, il opta pour un coup puissant venant de la droite et disparu en shunpo pour arriver avec une attaque sur la gauche qui visait le cou. Une fois encore, la griffe s'interposa. Profitant de sa position, elle décocha un puissant mouvement de sa queue, Max pivota in extrémiste en se servant de son seul appui soit sa main d'arme. Il lança juste après un direct du gauche qui pour la première fois, fit mouche. Son poing s'écrasa dans le visage de son arme, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle se contenta de lui rendre l'appareil et il partit s'écraser contre le mur. Jokuro l'ayant suivi, il eut une infime seconde pour se dégager avant que l'attaque mortelle ne le cueille. Un long bras de fer s'entama, car son arme ne voulait pas perdre l'avantage qu'elle avait acquis, elle le noyait sous les assauts de plus en plus furieux et de plus en plus létaux. À plusieurs reprises Max avait failli finir en brochette. Voyant que cela ne le menait nul par, il décida de changer la donne.

"Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort"

Il dégagea ainsi son shikai comme il l'avait fait face à l'ajuchas à Karakura et voulu planter le wakizashi alors qu'il était acculé contre le mur et au contact de son assaillant. Il lança la pointe acérée en direction du flanc gauche. Celle-ci fut stoppée par 2 doigts qui pincèrent celle-ci l'immobilisant. Forçant tous les 2 un moment, elle déclara.

-Tu oublis que je t'ai vu naître en tant que Shinigami, j'étais là à tous tes combats. Tu ne peux pas me surprendre. Je te connais par coeur.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de tête monumentale qui le fit reculer. Il tomba à genoux se passant la main droite sur son front saignant.

-Taki no kukei !

Une lame d'eau diagonale fonça sur la Vouivre. La surprise se lut un instant dans ses yeux, mais elle contra l'assaut avec la même attaque, mais lancée à la verticale. Quand les 2 forces se rencontrèrent, le centre explosa en une gerbe d'eau alors que les zones de non-contact découpèrent net les murs respectivement dans leurs dos.

-Tu aurais pu te protéger depuis longtemps avec le kido, pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ?

-Car je veux te vaincre avec mes propres capacités à te manier.

La vouivre sourit.

-Encore une bonne réponse, en faisant cela ton bankai n'en sera que plus puissant. Enfin si tu arrives ne serait-ce qu'à me blesser.

Elle disparut dans un shunpo pour viser son dos dans un coup vertical. Son arme fut rapidement bloquée par les 2 parties du shikai de son propriétaire croisé en X au-dessus de ses épaules. Sans attendre qu'elle reprenne l'avantage, il se décala tout en lançant un puissant coup de pied arrière dans son ventre. Elle recula à son tour, mais Max enchaîna, il se porta au contact et un échange ultra rapide entre la griffe brisée de Jokuro qui n'était ni plus ni moins que la lame de son Katana ainsi que sa main gauche garnie sur chaque extrémités de son wakizashi, et ses propres armes firent crisser toute la salle. Les attaques étaient si vives qu'un observateur extérieur n'aurait sûrement rien discerné. Le shinigami fut à nouveau repoussé, Jokuro le suivait de près, mais au lieu de se replier, il tourna sur lui même

-Chimesho !

Des billes d'eau partirent à grande vitesse. Jokuro se précipita au sol pour esquiver. Glissant sur le dos, elle se retrouva proche de Max qui la surplombait prêt à frapper. À la verticale, elle propulsa une vague d'eau pouvant tout sectionner dans un angle ascendant. Max n'eut d'autre choix que d'opposer son arme. Luttant contre la force de l'assaut, il imprima de la pression spirituelle qui fit croître la quantité d'eau sur la lame. Il réussit à contrer l'attaque, mais celle-ci explosa dans un geyser. Il fut momentanément aveuglé. Le temps de latence lui fut fatal.

-Hosui, dit lentement la vouivre.

Se retournant, il ne put rien faire. Il se fit happer dans une sorte de sphère d'eau. Se débattant violemment, cherchant à sortir d'ici, les courants à l'intérieur de cette prison essayaient de le broyer tout en le faisant irrémédiablement tourner dans tous les sens vers le centre de la forme. Il lutta pour trouver un air absent et qui commençait à lui faire défaut. Le monde n'était plus que nuit alors que la vitesse pressait de plus en plus son corps durant sa résistance. Il lui fallait une solution et vite. Mais comment faire, les êtres humains n'étaient pas faits pour survivre sous l'eau. Il n'était qu'un shinigami ballotté par sa propre Vouivre...

Il comprit. Cessant de se débattre, il ramena ses bras et armes contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Il essaya de retrouver les sensations qu'il avait déjà ressentis.

.

Jokuro observait la mort dans l'âme le corps inanimé de son propriétaire dans l'eau qui tournait doucement. Elle était tiraillée, d'une part soulagée, mais de l'autre elle était déçue, car elle était au bout du rouleau et il n'aurait pas fallut grand-chose en plus pour que son ancien maître obtienne ce qu'il désirait. S'approchant doucement de la sphère, il y posa une main.

-C'était bien tenté Max.

Elle fixa son visage immobile. Puis tout se passa très vite, une très forte pression spirituelle emplit la pièce. Cherchant un endroit où la barrière serait brisée, elle n'en trouva aucun. Se retournant vers Max, elle se figea. Braqués sur elle, 2 yeux reptiliens la fixaient. Voulant se reculer, elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Un puissant coup de son arme trancha la sphère en diagonale alors que Max s'en extirpait d'un bond. Le temps sembla se ralentir alors que Jokuro voyait son maître combler la distance dans les airs, des yeux qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir profondément enfoncés dans les siens. Un choc sourd se fit entendre alors qu'une partie du toit explosait suite à la force du coup. Elle ferma les yeux se préparant à donner le bankai. Voyant que le coup n'arrivait pas, elle rouvrit les yeux. Max la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, ses armes croisées en un ciseau sur la gorge. Il respirait avec difficulté alors que de grosses gouttes coulaient de ses cheveux.

-J'ai gagné, dit-il doucement.

-Pas tout à fait.

La surprise se lut sur son visage.

-Tu ne pourras avoir le bankai qu'en terminant ce que tu as commencé. Seul le sang permet de libérer mon plein potentiel.

-Tu veux dire que je dois terminer ce combat ?

-C'est ça.

-Je devrais donc te blesser et rompre ma parole pour le pouvoir ?

-C'est l'unique moyen pour accomplir ce que tu souhaites. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque pas de mourir.

-Mais. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

-Alors, laisse-moi faire.

Elle empoigna sa main qui tenait le Wakizashi.

-Je dois te confier quelque chose Max. Comme tu le sais j'ai la capacité de me ré incarner dans un autre zanpakuto à la mort de mon propriétaire, mais sais-tu pourquoi autant de mes possesseurs meurt rapidement ?

Il fit non de la tête.

-Le passage au bankai force la confrontation. Il doit en résulter une relation de maître à outils. C'est d'autant plus vrai pour moi, car mon maître se doit de me blesser pour obtenir le pouvoir ultime.

-Je ne souhaite vraiment pas faire ça, tu sais.

-Je le sais, mais connais-tu le nombre de mes anciens possesseurs qui ont hésité lors de cet instant ?

Il ne dit mot.

-Aucun. Aucun de mes anciens maîtres n'a jamais pris le temps, à cet instant de respecter une parole, de faire cela gentiment ou même de faire marche arrière par respect pour moi. Ça n'a toujours été que violence et domination, autant par les hommes que par les femmes.

-Alors ne le faisons pas, si nous restons telle quel, notre pouvoir sera déjà bien suffisant pour sauver la Soul Society ou tout du moins les hommes qui la garde et ceux qui y vivent.

Max n'avait pas tremblé. Il était le plus sincère du monde.

-Mais mon regard a changé avec toi Max. Tu m'as toujours fait une place importante dans ton âme certes, mais aussi dans ton cœur. Tu ne veux que mon bonheur et ça je l'ai compris.

-Comment ?

-Sais-tu ou je vais pour me reposer ?

-Il me semble que tu plonges dans le lac. Il lui fit un timide sourire.

-C'est ça, le lac. As-tu une idée d'où il conduit ?

-Pas la moindre.

-Il amène droit dans ton cœur, un endroit qui a le don d'apaiser mes craintes engendrées par des siècles et des siècles à parcourir ce monde.

Le jeune homme était bouleversé par cette histoire.

-Alors oui, tu m'as fait changer, moi la Vouivre légendaire qui préfère d'ordinaire tuer ses possesseurs plutôt que de devoir leur donner le bankai. Moi le monstre qui préfère renaître indéfiniment et changer de propriétaire au gré de son évolution.

-Tu n'es pas comme ça.

-Je l'étais. Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai envie d'être plus qu'une arme, j'ai envie d'aider. Et c'est toi qui m'as appris ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-C'est très simple, tu contrôles mes yeux alors que je pensais t'avoir repris cette capacité. Tu as tissé un lien entre nous que même moi je ne peux détruire alors laisse-moi te remercier pour tous d'accord.

-Je…

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, sa Vouivre attrapa de son bras gauche son épaule et lui fit un câlin.

Max avait doucement commencé à laisser tomber une petite larme. Il avait très bien senti que Jokuro c'était elle-même empalée par se contact contre sa courte lame. Elle posa doucement son visage contre son épaule et murmura alors qu'un filet de sang commençait à couler de la commissure de ses lèvres.

-C'est bien la première fois que je ne souffre pas.

Puis il la vit disparaître lentement tout en se fondant en lui. Elle se volatilisa entièrement le laissant seul dans la pièce sans toit. Cherchant dans son âme, il découvrit de toutes nouvelles capacités qui étaient totalement inenvisageables avant.

\- Merci pour tout, repose-toi autant que tu le veux maintenant, je t'attendrais.

.

Ressortant de ce qu'il restait de la salle, il fut immédiatement frappé par la pression extérieure. Son rude combat l'avait lessivé et il voyait déjà le sol venir dire bonjour à sa mâchoire. Il fut bien heureusement rattrapé in extrémiste par des bras puissants. Relevant le visage, il croisa le sourire de Renji.

-Décidément, je passe mon temps à te rattraper à bout de force.

-Que veux-tu, je ne peux me passer de toi.

Il ria de la boutade.

-Au moins je vois que ces 3 jours ne t'ont pas changé.

-3 Jours ?

-Cela fait 3 jours que tu es entré dans cette salle. Enfin on le pense, car le temps ne court pas de la même façon ici.

-Et donc quoi de neuf ?

-Tu veux dire à part le fait que des hurlements à te glacer le sang venaient d'où tu sors et qu'une partie du toit et des murs ont été découpés ? Rien de spécial. Je m'entraîne doucement et Rukia est dans le même genre de salle que celle-ci, mais sa porte est condamnée par un tel niveau de glace que personne ne pourrait y pénétrer par la force.

-Rukia aussi alors…

-Comment ça aussi ?

-Cette salle m'a été désignée par Ichibe pour l'entraînement au bankai. Elle annule une partie de la pression que nous subissons actuellement.

-Oh je vois, et donc ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Bravo mon pote ! Le rouge lui mit une grande claque dans le dos qui l'envoya pour de bon au sol.

-Aie.

-Merde désolé. Il le remit immédiatement sur pied en lui servant de béquille.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me conduire à ma chambre ? J'ai besoin de repos.

-Pas de soucis Max. On est parti.

Après un bon repos, il avait rejoint l'ananas rouge qui s'entraînait au bokken sous le ciel parfaitement bleu.

-De retour ? Ça va mieux ?

-Bien mieux.

-Alors tu ressens quoi ?

Max réfléchis un moment.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir découvert une nouvelle partie de moi. Une partie que je sentais latente, mais qui ne me manquait pas spécialement.

Renji se frotta les tempes

-Trop compliqué.

Dans le même temps, il lui lança un bokken.

-Dans l'atmosphère, demanda le 3e siège.

-Oh oui, Ichibei a dit qu'une demi-journée d'exercice ici renforçait la force et la pression spirituelle comme si on s'entraînait pendant 1 an en bas.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Alors convaincu?

Il n'eut pas le temps qu'un coup venait de claquer contre son outil d'entraînement.

-Je déteste la sensation par contre.

-Tais-toi Max et bats toi !

Il s'était entraîné ainsi pendant toutes les après-midi. Au bout du 3e jour, il avait senti que Jokuro était prête et ses matinées c'étaient dédiées au travail et à l'apprentissage de son bankai dans son monde intérieur. Il pouvait ainsi bénéficier des bienfaits du monde du roi des esprits sans faire écraser son bankai par la pression extérieure.

Un midi, alors qu'il était plongé dans son monde, il sentit un bouleversement dans le Reiatsu, comme une montagne qui se déplaçait et qui arrivait dans sa direction. Il patienta puis ouvrit un œil. Ichibei était devant lui.

-C'est l'heure.

Il ne dit mot et se leva.

-Vous passerez au 3e palier durant la descente.

-Bien compris.

-Je vous retrouve en bas.

Max retrouva Rukia et Renji. Après un crochet vers Shutara, ils ressortirent avec une longue cape de voyage et un couvre-chef. Pour Rukia, sa tenue était de couleur beige uniforme. Renji dénotait avec un couvre-chef avec de la fourrure rouge semblable à ses cheveux. Ses épaules étaient elles aussi couvertes de la même matière. Max c'était approché de Shutara et sans lui demander, avait invoqué Jokuro en face de la Shinigamie. Voyant que cela pouvait durer, il fit signe à ses compagnons de partir devant.

-Maitresse Ivaria. Elle venait de s'agenouiller

-Shutara, tu as grandi. Plus de 1000 ans c'est cela ?

-Oui madame.

Elle lui tendit la main pour la relever.

-Nous avons peu de temps.

-Je le sais malheureusement. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille devant sa grand-mère. Un peu de plus et Max aurait cru voir des étoiles dans les yeux normalement froids de la capitaine.

-Tu sais toujours manier l'aiguille comme personne ?

-Je ne prétends rien.

-C'est le cas Jokuro, intervient-il

-Jokuro ?

-Mon nouveau nom. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais à l'inverse du stupide dragon de glace, je m'adapte à mon hôte. Ce qui me permet d'ailleurs de faire ça.

D'un mouvement, elle fit craquer son dos pendant que sa peau se changeait totalement en écaille. Elle ressortit de son enveloppe peu après plus radieuse que jamais.

-Tu mues ?

-Rarement, mais avec ton ascension au bankai et la pression subie, j'en avais besoin.

Sans dire un mot, elle confia sa peau à Shutara, celle-ci disparu pour revenir 10 minutes après avec une cape de voyage dans le style de Renji et Rukia sauf que la sienne était en bleu royal rappelant sa tenue et que les extrémités, les coutures, une bonne partie de haut du corps et surtout les épaules étaient faites en un cuire souple mixant les écailles de sa vouivre. Il enfila la cape.

-Merci beaucoup Shutara.

-C'est très bien ma petite, fit Jokuro en lui tapotant la tête.

-Merci Maîtresse.

Elle ressemblait maintenant à une gosse remarqua le brun.

Elle se tourna vers son propriétaire

\- Allons-y.

Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et sa cape claqua doucement. Jokuro à ses côtés, il imprima un mouvement de salut index et majeur joint quittant sa tempe. Jokuro fit de même puis disparut avant que Max ne saute en direction du premier palier. Le 3e siège croisa Ichibei qui lui prodigua quelques recommandations puis il se jeta encore une fois dans le vide entre les escaliers en colimaçon qui faisaient la jonction entre les 2 lieux.

XXX

Cette fois le Gotei était prêt. Mariko avait passée tout son temps à s'entraîner. Alors que des alarmes sonnaient dans tout le Sereitei, elle avait rejoint son groupe tactique. La division s'était alors séparée pour quadriller toute la zone. Le combat fut bientôt global. Toute zone libre voyait les troupes régulières Quincy masquées et tout de blanc vêtues contre les noirs uniformes Shinigami. Avec sa récente maîtrise du Shikai, Mariko s'était vue confier le commandement d'un petit groupe de 7 combattants. De partout le sang, les râles, le crissement des armes et les bruits des pouvoirs destructeurs des généraux ennemis et des capitaines fendaient les airs accompagnés de déferlantes de pression spirituelle. C'est dans ce chaos que Mariko et ses subordonnés étaient tombés nez à nez avec un groupe de 10 quincys. Le combat s'engagea. Dès qu'ils les avaient vus, Mariko avait paré une flèche qui allait la cueillir au milieu de la poitrine. Ses 2 camarades qui l'entouraient n'eurent pas cette chance et moururent transpercés dans l'instant.

-Casser leurs distances ! Hurla celle-ci en shunpotant avant d'abattre son zanpakuto dans un arc horizontal détachant une tête masquée dans une pluie de sang.

La mêlée fut brutale. Alors que Mariko était à la lutte contre des troupes en surnombre, elle vit du coin de l'œil ses hommes et femmes mourir un par un. Empalant un autre soldat tout en lançant son pied dans la tempe du suivant, elle vit que ses adversaires recevaient tout temps de nouveaux renforts. Ils ne furent bientôt plus que 4 dos-à-dos entourés de tous côtés, des arcs de pure énergie braqués sur eux.

-On fait quoi Mariko ? Demanda une jeune femme terrifiée.

-Il me reste une dernière carte, mais ça va être compliqué. À mon signal, fermez les yeux.

"Tu es prête mon amie ?" Demanda la jeune femme.

"Depuis toujours maîtresse"

"Si nous échouons s'en sera finis de nous"

"Aie confiance en nos capacités"

Voyant que les flèches allaient partir, elle révéla son sabre et le fit pivoter

"Éclaire Zaguekura"

Immédiatement une lumière aussi intense qu'un soleil fut émise par celle-ci, éblouissant tous les adversaires. Des projectiles furent relâchés, mais les Shinigamis les esquivèrent et la mêlée reprit de plus belle. Le petit groupe de combattant survivant fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres escouades venant un peu équilibrer le jeu. La situation restait critique. Mariko plongée dans le cœur du combat devait se retenir de vouloir essuyer le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage. Elle avait perdu le compte des Quincys qui étaient morts tombés sous sa lame aux contours perturbant l'ennemi et au flash lumineux dévastateur pour leur visions. Le combat au bout d'un long moment commença à diminuer en intensité à mesure que les pertes s'amoncelaient à leurs pieds. Presque en transe Mariko lança son Zanpakuto vers une forme blanche imposante en hurlant à cause de la fatigue. S'attendant à voir le sang couler, elle fut plus que surprise de voir son arme bloquer sur le bras nu. Relevant les yeux, elle fit face à un Quincy bien différent de ceux qu'elle avait terrassé. Le colosse mesurait un bon 2 mètres, c'était une véritable armoire à glace à la mine patibulaire et aux vêtements amples complètement serrés sur des muscles qui se voyaient massifs. Réagissant rapidement, elle bascula sa lame à la verticale contre son flanc comme Max lui avait conseillé. Cela lui sauva la vie à n'en pas douter bien que sur le moment elle ne le vit pas. Le poing gigantesque lancé à grande vitesse impacta le métal clair de son arme. Elle fut soulevée et projetée à quelques mètres de là par la force développée.

-Argg

Elle tapa contre un débit de mûr dos contre celui-ci. Du sang fut éjecté de sa bouche pendant qu'un sillon vint lui barrer la partie droite du visage. À demi couchée au sol, elle vit de son oeil gauche le restant des shinigamis lancer le combat sur le mastodonte. Celui-ci devait être l'officier de la troupe qu'ils avaient tuée. Mariko resta horrifiée. Alors qu'il était seul contre 4, le Quincy encaissa un coup dans le dos sans le barrer alors qu'il venait casser le bras d'un autre tout en déviant une autre lame visant sa gorge. Le dernier shinigami qui était une femme avait tenté une attaque en piqué, elle était dorénavant debout sur les épaules du colosse, son zanpakuto pointe en avant sur le crâne de celui-ci. Là où l'arme aurait dû percer la boîte crânienne en un bruit écœurant, celui-ci avait à peine entamée la couche superficielle de l'épiderme.

-Bon, je trouve qu'il y a trop d'homme ici.

-Monstre ! Cria la shinigami en équilibre qui donnait des coups dans le manche de sa lame pour faire pression.

-Si tu as fini, il venait d'une vitesse surprenante d'attraper la jambe de la femme la déséquilibrant et la tenant tête en bas. Dans le même temps, les compagnons de celle-ci reprirent leurs assauts. Le premier sortit du shunpo en visant les jambes. Son Zanpakuto n'entama pas la peau et il ne vit pas le poing gauche arriver sur son dos découvert. Il fut broyé entre le sol et la main. Le blanc en attrapa un autre dans son déplacement, lui brisant avec une aisance déconcertante la nuque. Le 3e et dernier qui devait être un peu plus jeune que Mariko eut un instant d'hésitation, il reçut une gauche en plein visage l'envoyant au loin, la boîte crânienne ouverte et la matière grise éclaboussant dans un bruit horrible de pastèque écrasée la zone. Mariko essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Désespérée, elle vit la prisonnière se contorsionner et réussit à faire une fine balafre sur le visage du Quincy. Celui-ci posa un doigt sur la goutte carmin qui en perlait.

-Vu que nous sommes seuls maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de ça. Il mit une pichenette dans l'arme. La femme hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Mariko vit distinctement le poignet démoli dans son intégralité qui tenait le zanpakuto juste avant. Ce n'était plus qu'un vulgaire bout de viande pendant mollement vers le sol.

-Oui c'est mieux. Un sourire sadique venait d'étirer les lèvres de la montagne de muscle.

Ne la lâchant toujours pas alors qu'elle ne touchait pas le sol, il commença à détailler sa victime d'un œil appréciateur.

-Une force intéressante émane de toi en tout cas. J'aime beaucoup. Il venait de ponctuer sa phrase en se léchant les babines.

-Lâche-moi sale porc tu me fais mal !

Elle hurla d'un seul coup et un craquement se fit entendre.

-Oups

Le géant venait juste en serrant la main de briser l'avant-bras par laquelle il la tenait. Il la déposa presque doucement au sol. La shinigamie lutta pour rester debout.

-Courageuse en plus. Si tu étais née Quincy je t'aurais pris pour épouse à n'en pas douter.

-Plutôt crever, cracha-t-elle les yeux rivés dans les siens.

-Il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite. Sais-tu comment on me nomme femme ?

-Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.

Il ignora sa dernière remarque.

-Je suis Bako Wankar le W. C'est la lettre que m'a attribuée notre suzerain.

-L'envahisseur, le monstre, le génocidaire tu veux dire.

La sanction fut immédiate. La femme se fit soulever d'un puissant coup de poing en plein dans le ventre. Mariko aux bruits compta au moins 4 côtes cassées. Avant qu'elle ne retombe au sol, il la releva d'un dévastateur coup de genou qui la percuta à l'épaule, lui démontant celle-ci. À nouveau des cris horribles se firent entendre pendant que l'homme inspirait doucement.

-Tu sauras petite moins que rien qu'on n'insulte pas notre roi sans conséquence.

Au sol, il la roua de coups. Mariko le savait, elle devrait être morte depuis longtemps et pourtant elle bougeait encore.

-J'espère que tu aimes quand je m'occupe de toi !

« Il joue avec elle Maitresse. Il se régale de sa souffrance »

Elle essaya de se relever doucement, mais ses appuis manquaient encore de solidité.

-Bon ça suffit, debout ! Hurla le tortionnaire.

Sans réponse, il la tira par les cheveux, arrachant un énième cri et la remis de force debout.

-Bon tu as compris la leçon, tu peux partir.

Un blanc saisit l'instant. La pauvre femme, le visage tuméfié, le corps brisé ne comprit pas. Sans réfléchir, elle lui tourna le dos dans la direction opposée.

Il attendit qu'elle ait fait 5 malheureux petits pas et un rire lui échappa. Rapidement pour sa corpulence, il rejoint la forme claudicante, posa une main sur son épaule valide au poignet cassé et tira. Un flot de sang jaillit du membre arraché dans une extrême violence. Un faible cri fut poussé alors qu'elle basculait sur le côté opposé.

-Je vais plutôt te démembrer vivante.

Il avait déclaré sa avec un calme de psychopathe.

Une série de cris résonnèrent encore. Mariko n'en pouvait plus. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se leva empoigna Zagekura et hurla.

«LAISSE-LA TRANQUILLE ! »

Instinctivement elle libéra sa pression spirituelle, balayant la zone autour d'elle d'un vent violent faisant claquer son uniforme alors qu'elle brandissait son arme en direction de la brute qui s'était tournée surpris vers elle.

-Encore une femme ! Mais j'en ai une chance moi aujourd'hui !

Réagissant à la provocation, elle disparut pour se matérialiser devant le géant, le regard de tueur braqué sur le cœur de l'homme. Ayant sentit, elle disparut, esquivant le coup pour se repositionner sur le côté, sa magnifique lame translucide filant comme la lumière droit vers la glotte du Quincy. La lame fit couler le sang, mais ne perça pas le corps. Des sortes de veines avaient recouvert cette zone. Comprenant sa position dangereuse, elle passa aisément au-dessus de la main qui voulait la saisir et reprit ses distances en ayant au préalable écrasé pour la forme son talon dans le nez de Bako. La suite l'étonna, l'homme se tenait le nez qui était manifestement cassé.

-Pas mal femme, je suis Bako Wankar le…

-W, je connais. Son ton était cassant et froid comme le vide de l'espace.

-Oh tu écoutais. Il est de bon ton de se présenter lors d'un combat.

-Mariko Ichikawa.

Doucement ils avaient commencé à s'observer en tournant en cercle. Elle voyait clairement que l'homme le faisait pour s'amuser plus que pour autre chose.

-Tu sais ce que veut dire mon W jeune Mariko ?

Elle tiqua à l'entente du sobriquet.

-C'est pour Wrek je suppose.

-L'épave ? Oh c'est très drôle. Tu dois plaire aux hommes !

-Sûrement, je suis au moins heureuse…

-Heureuse ?

-Que je ne puisse pas te plaire.

Elle envoya un boulet rouge vers sa cible, qui le dévia du dos de la main cependant la combattante avait suivi le mouvement. Elle fit briller le cercle dans son Shikai tout en augmentant encore sa pression spirituelle. La lame fut encore plus brillante, mais le tranchant sembla doré dans le même temps. Elle abattit son âme sur le torse libre de son adversaire. Trop rapidement pour sa carrure, ses 2 bras trouvèrent la trajectoire et se croisèrent pour bloquer la lame.

-Alors tu aimes mon Blutt Vene ? La défense ultime de mes semblables.

Mariko ne l'écoutait pas, elle força de plus belle. Son zanpakuto l'enjoignait à continuer. Intensifiant encore son reiastu. Elle sentit sa lame commencer à progresser dans la chair

-Comment !

Du sang commença à couler des membres se faisant ronger au fur et à mesure. D'un bond agile, l'homme lui décocha un coup de genou dans le plexus. Elle dû reculer le souffle court.

Les 2 se fixaient avec l'envie de tuer maintenant. L'homme se redressa bien droit.

-J'ai une dernière chose à te dire avant de te tuer ma jolie, le ton n'était plus cordial, plus faux. Il était terriblement dur et grinçant. Ce n'est pas pour Wrek mon W.

Il avança doucement vers la forme inerte de sa camarade, s'agenouillant pour tâter son pouls.

Mariko sentait le piège si elle s'élançait. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, ses réserves commençaient à être au plus mal. Se relevant, Bako leva son pied et écrasa dans un bruit sourd la tête de la shinigami. Mariko tiqua pendant que le rouge lui montait aux tempes.

-Il est pour Wife, c'est mon schrift, plus je torture, plus je blesse, plus je tue des femmes et plus je deviens fort.

Cette révélation faillit faire vomir la jeune femme.

-J'en ai perdu le compte, tu sais. Mais tu auras toujours une place dans mon esprit. Après tout, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas sortie.

Se concentrant et bandant ses muscles, il hurla.

-Vollständig

Il se transforma devant ses yeux en une forme blanche très vive. Mariko n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde que l'homme était sur elle. Il enchaîna 2 uppercuts, lui matraquant à un rythme fou l'abdomen de ses poings. Répliquant de son mieux, elle ne trancha que l'air alors qu'elle fut renvoyée dans le mur qu'elle avait quitté d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Du sang sorti de sa bouche en une gerbe sombre. Elle était assise jambes allongées, les mains et les bras contre le corps inerte. Seule sa tête semblait vouloir bouger encore un peu. Elle voyait son adversaire là ou elle l'avait laissé avant sa transformation, revenu à la normale comme si de rien n'était.

-Je me dois de te féliciter Mariko, ne pas être morte après avoir encaissé ça pour une femme c'est impressionnant. Il avançait doucement vers elle.

-Bleurk

Un nouveau flot de sang franchit ses lèvres.

-Oh non ne parle pas, je ne voudrais pas que tu meures avant que je t'achève de ma main.

À 2 pas d'elle, il venait d'armer son allonge.

-Dis-toi que c'est une fin pour me rendre plus fort, n'est-ce pas d'une utilité fascinante ? Il riait à gorge déployée.

-Fi—Fils de ...

-Piètre choix de mot pour des dernières paroles.

Son bras se détendit.

* * *

Et oui je vous laisse sur cette situation critique, mais pas de panique, je vous dit au week end prochain pour la suite

N'oubliez pas de review/fav/Follow, ça fait plaisir


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour Bonsoir shinigami tombé du ciel. La suite de votre histoire est ici.

Moment émotion puisque c'est fait, Quand viens le printemps est officiellement la fic la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle est loin de toucher à sa fin.

Un grand merci pour votre fidélité, vous etes plus de 1500 à avoir lu cette histoire, venez fêter cela en review !

Des remerciement tout particulier à ma beta pandora qui signe en meme temps que moi la plus longue histoire qu'elle ai corriger. Alors félicitation à toi ;).

Let's go

* * *

Chapitre 34

 _"Plutôt mourir debout que vivre à genoux" E . Zapata_

Mariko avait déjà fermé les yeux une fois face à sa fin, son amour lui avait appris à l'affronter dignement, c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Elle allait d'ailleurs le rejoindre bientôt. Une explosion floue de poussière lui fit face brusquement, faisant trembler le sol. La chose était tombée pile entre son exécuteur et elle. Attendant que les particules en suspension se déposent, elle se dit que pour une mort, voir son aimé venu la guider était bon signe.

.

Max avait senti les pics de pression spirituelle successifs, d'abord celui de Mariko, il avait été extrêmement soulagé à cet instant. Puis celui d'un Quincy qui avait soufflé celui de son amour. Ayant accéléré dans sa chute, il avait posé le pied au sol au bon moment. Le jeune homme se tenait maintenant entre un gros balourd tout de blanc vêtu et sa Mariko. Il avait stoppé l'assaut ennemi en y opposant sa main gauche ouverte dépassant de sa cape de voyage.

-T'es qui toi ? En plus t'es pas une femme ! Tu ne m'intéresses pas ! J'ai une tâche qui m'appartient de finir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Qui je suis ? Personne, la seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que cette femme, il pointa Mariko des yeux, m'appartient.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il dégaina son Zanpakuto dont la garde dépassait de l'ouverture de son habit et remonta la lame de bas en haut en une diagonale parfaite. Les environs immédiats se trouvant derrière Bako se brisèrent en un long sillon. Une expression surprise était figée sur le visage du colosse alors que 50 % de son haut du corps était en train de glisser lentement du restant de son être. N'attendant pas qu'il tombe, du sang jaillit en masse pendant que Max se retournait en direction de celle qui captait irrémédiablement son attention. Rengainant son arme, il se pencha doucement à son chevet.

-Mon cœur tu m'entends ? Il lui passa doucement une main sur la joue pendant que de l'autre il la sondait avec un kido.

Une voix faible lui répondit

-Tu es venu ?

-Oui je suis là, tu te souviens, je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

-Il est mort ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas pour le moment ma douce, je sais que ça va être compliqué, mais il va falloir que tu avales ça.

Il lui tendit les onigiri que Kirio lui avait confié avant sa décente.

-Je… bleurk, du sang coula de ses lèvres.

-Il le faut, fais-le pour moi et pour ton bien d'accord.

Il lui enfourna presque de force la nourriture chargée en pression spirituelle du monde du roi des esprits dans le gosier de son amour en proie à de multiples hémorragies internes.

-Bien maintenant tu vas devoir m'excuser ma douce.

Sans lui laisser de temps pour répondre, il la prit dans ses bras précautionneusement et partit dans un shunpo ultra rapide vers la 4e division. Durant sa courte course, il put remarquer l'ampleur des dégâts, bien peu de bâtiment tenait encore debout et le restant n'était plus du tout l'infrastructure qu'il avait connu. Se stoppant, il observa. La localisation théorique de la 4e était sous les assauts des troupes régulières Quincy. Ses frères et sœurs étaient dans une lutte déséquilibrée pour leurs survis, mais aussi pour protéger les blesser sûrement réunit dans un bâtiment d'un blanc cassé par des traces de sang. N'ayant pas le temps de penser plus avant, il passa le champ de bataille en zigzaguant au milieu des belligérants sans chercher à donner la mort. Pénétrant dans un souffle la grande double porte gardée par un cône de shinigami, il se stoppa à l'intérieur d'un hôpital de campagne rempli de blessés. Trouvant un lit de libre, il déposa doucement sa compagne inconsciente. Caressant une seconde les douces boucles de sa belle, il sentit un shinigami approcher.

-Elle a de multiples hémorragies internes stables pour le moment. Je vous laisse la soigner.

Une jeune femme terrifiée lui faisait face, les mains dans des gants blancs lui remontant jusqu'au coude.

-Concentrez-vous sur elle d'accord.

Un choc fit trembler les murs.

-Je vais m'occuper de ça.

Son regard était dur alors que sa cape claqua quand il se retourna. Ressortant sur le parvis livré aux affres de la bataille, il s'approcha d'un groupe de shinigamis qui semblait donner des ordres.

-Combien y a-t-il d'entrée pour ce bâtiment soldat ? Il avait crié pour se faire entendre.

-En quoi ça te regarde retourne au combat.

-On ne peut pas continuer comme cela, nos hommes n'ont plus aucune discipline.

-Alors, va te battre.

Au même instant 4 quincys se jetèrent sur eux. Complètement pris au dépourvu, les 3 soldats voyaient déjà leur fin approcher. Max tendit 2 doigts en avant et murmura

-4e technique de destruction: Foudre Blanche.

Un impressionnant rayon de pure électricité grilla sur place les 4 hommes qui tombèrent raide mort au sol. Un silence incroyable venait de se matérialiser sur la zone de combat.

-Vous allez positionner 50% des forces en présence devant chaque portes, je veux un périmètre inviolable. On ne peut pas se permettre que l'ennemi rentre dans le poste de secours. Que les experts en kido dressent une barrière sur la structure. Les soldats se positionneront en quinconce, il ne faut pas présenter un front fixe. Les derniers soldats en état d'utiliser le kido seront en couverture de la première ligne.

Les hommes devant lui avaient littéralement bu ses paroles.

-Exécution !

Ils filèrent comme le vent.

-Bon il est temps d'y aller.

Il dégaina doucement Jokuro qui vibrait d'impatience et s'élança vers les lignes adverses.

.

L'échauffourée de la 4 division avait pris fin il y a peu. Max avait décapité le leader du groupe d'assaut dans un duel sans enjeux. Il ne voulait pas perdre de l'énergie contre ce type d'adversaire. Les survivants shinigamis s'étaient vaillamment battus, il les avait laissés en garnison de la 4e. Après avoir vérifié l'état de Mariko auprès des soigneurs, il s'était mis en route pour rejoindre la zone où avait éclaté des chocs incroyables de pressions spirituelles durant le combat qu'il avait mené. D'un coup, il vit un rayon de lumière blanche foncer vers le ciel, tel un phare dans la nuit. Mais à l'inverse de l'image salvatrice pour les marins égarés, ici cela n'augurait rien de bon. Alors qu'il changeait de direction, marchant dans les ruines, il sentit le contact étranger d'une communication par Kido. Fermant les yeux, il l'accepta.

-Bonjour à toi Max ! Une voix guillerette venait de lui hurler dans le cerveau.

-Bon sang.

Il réfléchit, cette voix lui disait quelque chose, mais ou...

-Mr Urahara ?! Mais que faites-vous la ?

-Défendre la Soul Society et le monde que nous connaissons pardi. En tout cas je vois que ton séjour au sein de la division 0 a porté ses fruits !

-Comment ?

Il avait fait bien attention de garder son reiatsu dans la norme des shinigamis pourtant.

-La force de l'habitude dirons-nous.

La voix devint sérieuse.

-C'est surtout qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour faire progresser la puissance à un tel niveau en si peu de temps. Mais bref ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Les derniers combattants de haut grade ne sont plus très loin de ta position au nord d'ici. Mais avant que tu t'y rendes, il te faut prendre ça.

Max sentit une sorte de pilule être téléportée dans sa main droite.

-Ça te permettra de pouvoir utiliser le bankai sans te le faire voler par l'ennemi.

-Oh très bien, je ne vous demanderais pas ce qu'il y a dedans...

-Non effectivement, mais en piste Max, la guerre nous attend. La communication se termina. Observant un instant la pilule de taille moyenne, il finit par la faire disparaître en la dissolvant dans sa pression spirituelle. Il reprit son chemin, guidé par ses perceptions. Arrivant en face d'une moitié de toiture lui barrant le chemin, il décida de passer par-dessus. Il se retrouva en équilibre stable sa cape au vent alors qu'il se tenait bien droit sur la pointe ainsi formée, surplombant une scène qu'il grava dans sa mémoire. Il voyait en bas ses collègues shinigamis composés de Renji, Rukia, Shuhei, le capitaine Kuchiki, Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa faisant face à 8 Quincys bien plus fort que ceux qu'il avait défait durant cette journée. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Renji dire d'une voix puissante « On ne vous laissera pas passer ». N'ayant pas besoin d'un dessin, il se précipita en même temps que ses camarades dans la mêlée. Pendant un instant le chaos était total, il avait dégainé et combattait avec Renji à sa gauche et Shuhei à sa droite. Des lames, des flèches et des kidos s'entrechoquèrent dans toutes les directions. La vitesse des échanges était démente. Max esquiva in extrémiste une flèche qui désintégra littéralement son couvre-chef. Portant un coup, il ne toucha que le vide. Non loin, il vit une sorte de gros papy noir posé sur un drôle de truc volant en train de le viser. Il se dirigea vers lui en esquivant sa flèche. Le vieux eut l'air d'avoir peur car il commença à prendre ses jambes à son cou. La poursuite s'entama alors que le capitaine Kuchiki se désintéressait de ce menu fretin et que Shuhei regardait ses mains bizarrement. Le quincy s'immobilisa dans un coin désert et lui fit face.

-Quelle tristesse, 2 âmes qui se font face pour se déchirer pour l'éternité.

Il ne répondit pas, se préparant à frapper.

-Tu n'es pas un bavard toi alors, tu n'es donc pas sensible a tout l'amour qui se dégage de ma personne?

Max disparu en un instant pour réapparaître dans le dos de son ennemi Jokuro en main. Au moment où la lame allait trancher sa nuque, elle fut immobilisée par la main de son adversaire. Du sang perla à flot de celle-ci, mais les os ne se rompirent pas.

-Ouch tranchant. Quel dommage pour cet assaut...

Max ne comprit pas. D'un coup, un gigantesque poing venait de le percuter à pleine vitesse par le flanc droit. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds pendant que son corps commençait à être projeté par la force titanesque venant du visage d'une jeune femme sur un corps de bodybuilder de l'ex urss dopée aux stéroïdes matin, midi et soir. Il fracassa un important nombre de débris dos le premier avant de réussir à couper la force qui c'était imprimée sur lui. Max ne voyait plus ses adversaires alors que son flanc lui faisait affreusement mal. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua Ikakku et son subordonné allongés au sol inerte. Se remettant rapidement debout, il tourna les yeux alors qu'il s'immobilisait près d'eux en s'accroupissant.

Non loin le capitaine de la 12e division affrontait avec ce qui semblait être des arrancars opposés à des shinigamis et une demoiselle Quincy sur le dos d'une autre.

-3e siège Madarame vous m'entendez ?

Le chauve releva doucement et difficilement la tête.

-Ouais…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bon sang !

-La gamine Quincy peut ramener les morts à la vie en les zombifiant et le capitaine Kurotsuchi a réussi à faire de même avec les arrancars de la dernière guerre.

À cet instant, juste dans son dos, une formidable explosion de pression spirituelle retentit. Les 3 soldats se regardèrent avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir le capitaine Hitsugaya, tout de blanc vêtu, l'emblème des Quincys sur le torse et des traces de coutures sur le visage. Immédiatement celui-ci lança une vague de glace de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur dans leur direction. Avec les 2 blessés, l'esquive n'était pas une option, aussi rapidement que possible, il se mit dans la trajectoire. Hurlant, il lança contre la vague de glace une vague d'eau bouillante en espérant qu'il ferait le poids cette fois. La lutte fut rude, il sentait la glace essayer de passer sa défense, la force qu'elle développait était incroyable. Au bout d'une minute de résistance qui sembla durer des heures, il finit par égaliser les forces qui se figèrent en un mont de glace ruisselante. Le fait est que cette position avait créé une sorte de poche dans laquelle la glace l'avait enveloppé. Cherchant une issue, il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il était entouré. Soufflant dans une mèche rebelle, il se concentra et d'un coup entouré d'un mouvement circulaire d'eau bouillante il trancha une partie entière du bloc lui laissant une voie royale. Max déboucha sur le corps d'Ikaku et de Yumitchika qui avaient été particulièrement tailladé par le zombie Hitsugaya à n'en pas douter. Max nota enfin la silhouette de son rival, mais aussi d'un homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil du temps et malgré les inimitiés de leurs armes respectives. Celui-ci venait de trancher un des pantins de Mayuri. Il se projeta contre sa lame afin de parer le coup qui se dirigeait vers le leader du bureau de développement technique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?! Cria le scientifique

-Je me porte à votre assistance capitaine.

-Mais qui te dit que j'en ai besoin.

Il jeta un regard étonné à la face à bandes de couleurs dans son dos.

-Espèce de primate tu ne comprends pas quand je te parle ! Va voir là-bas si j'y suis incapable.

Max ne chercha pas plus loin, il repoussa le blanc zombie et se décala.

-Alors comme je le disais avant que nous soyons interrompus par cet insecte, j'ai des tonnes de médicaments que j'aimerais tester sur toi.

« Le sourire de cet homme me fait froid dans le dos »

« À moi aussi ma chère, j'ai presque envie d'aller dans le camp Quincy quand je le regarde »

« Je suis sûre que le blanc tirait bien au teint »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils regardaient Mayuri esquiver tant bien que mal les assauts furieux de l'ex-capitaine.

« Tu n'aimes pas mon bleu royal ? »

« Oh si, je reconnais bien là le style de mon élève, toujours à vouloir se faire bien voir. »

Le 3e siège se re-concentra sur le combat quand il ressentit la pression spirituelle d'Hitsugaya grimpée en flèche. Celui-ci avait relâché son bankai, mais il se contentait d'attaquer dans le vide, comme s'il combattait un ennemi imaginaire. Proche de lui Mayuri était en train de lui planter seringue après seringue dans le corps. Bientôt le capitaine de la 10e division reposait sur le ventre et le savant fou venait de lui planter son zanpakuto en shikai dans le corps. Il approcha alors une seringue qui semblait bien plus longue que les autres.

« Cela me rend particulièrement triste d'avoir à utiliser une telle drogue sur quelqu'un qui ne peut résister »

Pour la première fois du combat, Max entendit la voix cassée de son rival retentir

« Arrête ! Arrête ! »

« Et même si cette résistance n'est que seulement verbale… elle devient une forme de consolation, vous savez »

Hitusgaya poussa un hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Dans le même temps, le capitaine Rose, Kensei et Rangiku eux aussi en zombie venaient d'atterrir en face du savant fou.

-Eh bien, voilà d'autres capitaines et vice capitaines passés à l'ennemi. Vous feriez bien de déguerpir, vous me dérangez dans mon expérience. Larbin ! Hurla celui-ci.

Personne de bougea, Max regardait la scène avec circonspection et attentisme.

-J'ai dit larbin ! Hurla-t-il cette fois en regardant Max.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

-Vous attendez une invitation écrite signée du commandant pour faire votre devoir ! Dépêchez-vous de vous mettre en place, je dois finir ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que Max se positionna en face de ses opposants de prestige. 2 capitaines et une vice-capitaine séniore, cela n'allait pas être du gâteau et pour couronner le tout, il devait faire en sorte de ne pas les tuer, cela restait des alliés. Les marionnettes espadas de Maryuri venaient de lancer la mêlée sans aucune de ses considérations. Le 3 e siège en profita pour observer, il pouvait clairement voir que le niveau de ces ex-membres importants du gotei avait été diminué par leur mort. Ils semblaient plus lents et plus patauds. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils avaient perdu en talent et très vite Max fut entouré de bras, de jambe et de viscères appartenant aux marionnettes du savant fou.

« Bon débarras, pensa-t-il, ce qui est mort devrait le rester et d'autant plus les hollows »

Devant lui se dressait un imposant défi qu'il se devait de réussir pour la survie du Sereitei.

Rentrant en action, il passa à l'offensive

-61 Techniques d'immobilisation: flash à 6 branches, les éclats dorés filèrent et ceinturèrent le haut du corps de Rangiku. Il vit la zombie lutter contre le sort.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre un combat contre 3 adversaires de ce calibre », esquivant un direct de Kensei en passant par en dessous

-63 Techniques d'immobilisation: Chaîne de soumission

La chaîne dorée serpenta et finit d'immobiliser totalement Rangiku. Dans le même temps, il décrocha les attaches de sa cape tout en esquivant encore un coup de Kensei et sentit pour la première fois Rose entrer en action. Celui-ci avait profité du duel pour se glisser dans son dos prêt à frapper. D'un geste ample Max avait répliqué en lui envoyant sa cape au visage, lui bloquant la vue. Il avait alors enchaîné avec une série de directs violents à la poitrine. Sentant les côtes craquer, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Rose toujours sous la cape lui agrippa les épaules de ses mains, le fixant au sol. Dans le même temps, il vit Kensei se matérialiser sur son côté gauche. Il ne put esquiver la redoutable droite du capitaine, l'envoyant s'écraser plus loin. Il avait mal. Le coup l'avait un peu sonné. Se relevant doucement, il fit face en crachant un peu de sang aux 2 cadavres qui le fixaient avec un attentisme exaspérant. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua que Rangiku se débattait toujours contre ses liens. Les 2 zombies sortirent lentement leurs zanpakutos tout en relâchant leurs armes. Max fit de même:

« Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort, Jokuro. » Il dégagea son wakizashi dans une montée en puissance de sa pression spirituelle. Il n'avait pas le choix. Face à 2 shikais de capitaine, l'hésitation n'était plus une option. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à les blesser. Le combat reprit. Il opposa rapidement à Tekken son Wakizashi. Les 2 lames crissèrent l'une contre l'autre. Il allait abattre sont katana sur le torse adverse quand Kinshara lui bloqua le sabre en s'enroulant autour. Il était ainsi maintenu immobile. Forçant sur son Katana il ne parvint pas à faire relâcher Rose alors que Kensei forçait de plus en plus sur son bras. La situation était loin d'être idéale. Arrivant à décaler la garde de Jokuro, il pointa difficilement son index vers le blond.

-4e technique de destruction: Foudre Blanche

Le rayon frappa de plein fouet le torse de Rose. Dans le même temps, il lança Jokuro dans les airs pour libérer sa main.

-1 ère technique de destruction: Sho !

Le blanc fut repoussé, mais sur une très courte distance, preuve de la puissance de ce capitaine. Le silence tomba brusquement sur les lieux. Max n'y portait plus attention, mais Hitsugaya venait d'arrêter de hurler à la mort. Se tournant vers le savant fou, il le vit un sourire presque enfantin en sa direction.

-N'est-ce pas une incroyable journée ?

Ne comprenant pas, il faillit finir étripé sur place à force de regarder le scientifique. Kensei avait comblé la distance en traître. Il para in extrémiste le coup d'estoc, mais ne put rien faire quand Kinshara lui percuta l'épaule gauche. Criant sous l'impact Max releva la garde de Jokuro directement sous le menton de Kensei, le faisant lâcher prise. Il vit rouge d'un seul coup, comme si une fureur qu'il contenait depuis longtemps venait de laisser sortir une effluve de sa colère. Il enfonça profondément son Wakizashi dans le pectoral droit de son opposant. Le sang coula à flot, il se servit de la prise ainsi formée pour désarmer d'un moulinet ample qui trancha la main d'arme du 9e capitaine. Dans le même temps, il s'en servit comme d'un bouclier contre un coup de Rose qui laissa une profonde blessure en diagonal dans son dos, lacérant son haori. Alors que le zombie tombait devant lui, il hurla:

-54e technique de destruction: flammes du bannissement !

Une boule de feux violette de la taille d'une maison impacta à grande vitesse le corps réanimé de Rose, l'embrasant instantanément. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne fut en capacité de regarder le brasier ardent d'une beauté égale à sa destruction. Puis les flammes disparurent, révélant le capitaine de la 7e division toujours debout, torse nu et brûlé au 4 ème degrés. Ses cheveux n'existaient plus ainsi que ses yeux qui avaient blanchie suite au sort. Le capitaine de la 3e division fit un pas. N'en revenant pas, Max serra les dents de frustration et lança son Wakizashi qui fila comme le vent avant de planter à l'emplacement du cœur de l'ex-homme. Le corps bascula enfin face contre terre immobile. Respirant fort, Max scella son zanpakuto, faisant disparaître sa courte lame. Il se tourna alors vers Mayuri, le regard scrutateur bien trop proche de son dos.

-Très intéressant, tu as tué 2 capitaines morts là où tu les ménageais avant. Pourquoi as-tu changé de stratégie ?

-Pour défendre ce qui doit l'être, répondit celui-ci froidement.

Il avait répondu par automatisme, il ne savait pourquoi il avait changé d'un coup.

-Ooh, le devoir, très chevaleresque.

Il venait de s'immobiliser devant le corps de Kensei, semblant jauger les dégâts. Il fit un hochement de tête appréciateur, se pencha sur le cadavre et lui planta une seringue dans le cou. Max fut horrifié. Le corps sans vie, l'âme de Kensei qui avait trouvé le repos, se releva devant ses yeux comme si de rien n'était alors que ses blessures s'effaçaient.

-Qu'avez-vous osé faire ! Max était furieux et avait attrapé le savant par le col. Il avait enfin trouvé le repos ! On ne joue pas impunément avec les défunts !

-Silence macaque braillard. Il claqua ses mains qui lui attrapaient le collet. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Maintenant si c'est trop pour toi, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Il reprit sa ronde mortuaire et contre nature. Il fit une moue contrariée devant le corps de Rose. Se retournant, Max nota que Kensei, enfin le mort Kensei avait disparu.

-Le seul point négatif dans ton intervention primitive, c'est que tu n'as pu conserver que 2 corps fonctionnels et 1 en bon état.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à vous en occuper vous-même, d'ailleurs où est passé le capitaine Mugurama et votre adversaire ?

-Ce remarquable spécimen est malheureusement décédé sous un éboulement. Une véritable perte pour mes recherches. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa mère à cette nouvelle.

-Et notre ex-confrère est...

Au même instant, un puissant pic de pression spirituelle suivi d'une vague de vent explosa dans le ciel non loin.

-...Tombé sur nos adversaires. Bien maintenant suis moi, tu as été à peine capable de te défaire de 2 faibles copies de la puissance que possédait ces capitaines, mais j'ai reconnu le fameux 3e siège dont tout le monde parlait, si tu meurs ou même pas forcément, tu feras un cobaye acceptable.

Il lui décocha un regard évocateur.

-Que fait-on d'eux ?

Max avait désigné de la tête les corps inanimés du petit capitaine et de sa lieutenante qui reposaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Incapable, prends-les avec toi, nous allons à ma division.

Le 3e siège avait passé dans un geste ample sa cape de voyage devenu bien poussiéreuse suite à la bataille. Il s'approcha des corps et les plaça en travers de ses épaules. Il suivit prudemment le capitaine du développement technique avec son fardeau. L'homme n'avait pas cessé de bavasser, grognant et maugréant.

« Tu penses que l'on risque quelque chose si on retrouve un capitaine décapité ? »

« Je comprends ton point de vue, mais on a pas le temps pour ça »

« Dis moi, il s'est passé quoi contre Rose et Kensei, pendant un moment j'ai été comme aveuglée… »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai comme été séparée de tes sens pendant un instant et quand cela est parti, Rose était en train de brûler »

« C'est… »

-Bon pose les cobayes ici.

Revenant à la réalité, il s'exécuta.

-Je perçois des pressions spirituelles dans ma salle d'expériences, va retrouver les autres j'ai à faire. Il le congédia d'un mouvement hautain du poignet.

* * *

Et oui la guerre a repris,, des soldats sont tombés d'autres se sont retrouvés. J'espère que cela vous a plus. Moi je repart au front, j'espère vous trouver en Review et je vous dit au week end prochain ^^.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour et bonsoir bande de shinigamis en guerre.

La suite de l'histoire pointe son nez. Alors qui va vivre ? qui va triompher et a quel prix ?

Lancez vous et vous le saurez.

* * *

Chapitre 35

 _" La mort est le jouet sérieux de Dieu" LP . Fargue_

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps avec ce sale type, il reprit son chemin. Bien vite il se perdit dans les couloirs uniformément blancs de la 12e. Ne sachant combien de temps il déambula calmement cherchant tant bien que mal à s'orienter. Même si le savant fou avait dit qu'il y avait des shinigamis dans la salle des expérimentations, Max était incapable de percevoir la pression spirituelle en ces lieux ce qui lui compliquait considérablement la tâche. Voyant au détour d'un corridor du mouvement, il se dirigea dans cette direction. Quand d'un coup, le bâtiment tout entier fut la proie de secousses impressionnantes. Courant en se tenant au mur, il déboucha sur une grande salle, le toit ouvert. Il y trouva les derniers hauts gradés du Gotei entourant le capitaine Ukitake. S'approchant en essayant de ne pas tomber, il entendit l'homme à genoux qui avait un teint des plus maladifs déclarer

-Je vais devenir le nouveau roi des esprits.

Une forme noire sortit de son corps et fila en direction du ciel telle la main d'un géant. Max était si stupéfait par ce spectacle qu'il remarqua bien plus tard que le monde avait arrêté de trembler. Il en profita pour s'approcher de Nanao.

-Vice capitaine Ise.

La gradée se retourna très rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Max, tu as survécu, j'en suis heureuse.

-Moi de même, que ce passe-t-il ici ?

-Nous essayons sous la tutelle d'Urahara d'ouvrir la porte qui nous conduira dans le monde du roi des esprits afin de stopper l'ennemi. Mais nous n'arrivons pas à emmagasiner assez de pression pour le créer.

-Je vois, je vais me joindre à vous. Qu'en est-il des généraux ennemis ?

-Mort pour la plupart !

Il lança un regard vers Renji qui semblait content de son intervention alors que Rukia était au chevet de son capitaine.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, sourit doucement celui-ci.

Il se tourna alors vers le 3e siège Madarame et son camarade tous les 2 en momie.

-Déjà debout ?

-Bien sûr pour qui nous prends-tu ?

Malgré cette réponse il avait senti les remerciements.

-Attrape cela Max. Nanao lui lança une sphère en verre. Tu en auras besoin pour le voyage.

Kisuke vers le panneau de contrôle marmonnait pour lui-même. Il fut interrompu par un visage souriant peint de bandes blanches et noires.

-Si tu n'arrives pas à développer le reiatsu nécessaire, il se laissa tomber vers lui. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé mon synthétiseur ?

Il semblait très content de son petit tour.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire avant.

À cet instant, Ukitake hurla à la mort alors que son corps à genoux était secoué de convulsions. La forme noire qui sortait de son dos lui fut retirée progressivement comme si on avalait cette entité. Lorsque la dernière particule de pouvoir fut retirée, le capitaine Ukitake reposait dans le sommeil éternel entouré des bras de sa lieutenante avec les larmes aux yeux. L'instant se suspendit alors que l'obscurité devenait de plus en plus sombre.

-Il fait si sombre, c'est quoi ce bordel on se croirait à minuit, fit remarquer Shuhei.

-Quelle question, ce sont ces maudits Quincys, répondit Soi fon excédée. Elle bondit sur le toit de la 12e divisions. Son bankai apparu pointé vers le ciel alors qu'une masse noire grouillante se déversait des cieux. Shuhei et Ikkaku libérèrent leurs shikai pour faire face à la menace. Il allait faire de même et les rejoindre quand Nanao lui posa une main sur le bras pour le retenir. Le capitaine Kuchiki, Rukia et Renji se joignirent au combat contre cet ennemi immatériel. Les zanpakutos n'étaient d'aucune utilité.

"Vous êtes ridicules. Pourquoi agiter vos épées dans tous les sens comme cela."

Cette fois Nanao et Max montèrent sur le toit.

Rukia s'était figée.

"Tu es..."

"Utilisé votre pression spirituelle et écraser les tous d'un seul coup"

Les yeux noirs disparurent comme par enchantement.

-Aizen… Rukia était clairement entre la peur et la haine.

-Oh ça fait longtemps Kuchiki Rukia. Enfin je ne t'ai jamais parlé depuis que j'ai quitté le Gotei. Eh bien félicitations pour ta promotion, c'est bien qu'ils reconnaissent enfin tes états de service.

"Ainsi voilà donc le fameux Aizen"

"Son reiatsu est démentiel" dit Max

"Et encore, il doit être limité par sa chaise"

L'ennemi du Gotei toisa la foule devant lui. Son regard s'attarda sur lui et un sourire sans chaleur étira ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais être enfermé ! Rugis la lieutenante de la 13e division.

-Ils m'ont libéré.

-Qui pourrait !

-C'était moi.

Un blanc immense fit place quand son capitaine apparu, le visage dissimulé sous son sakkat.

-Capitaine Kyoraku ! D'une seule voix les vices capitaines exprimèrent leur surprise.

Max avait ouvert de grands yeux mais pas pour la même raison. Son supérieur avait un bandeau lui recouvrant l'œil droit.

-Nous avons besoin de ses pouvoirs, déclara le rose calmement.

Un taulé de critique fusa, elles exprimaient leur désaccord sur le fait de recourir au pouvoir de ce traître. Le 3e siège de la 8e division resta bien silencieux, continuant toujours à fixer le visage de son gradé. Sur son dernier argument, il fit taire les protestations.

-Je vois que cette discussion est terminée, dit Aizen, libère mes mains maintenant.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, je n'ai que 3 sceaux.

\- Pfff... tu insinues que je vais devoir m'occuper de tout cela dans cette chaise ?

-Tu trouveras un moyen.

Son capitaine était d'un rare sérieux.

-C'est un coup bas, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le faire.

-Je t'ai observé pendant que ces yeux te grignotaient sur ta chaise... alors ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien fait à ce sujet.

Au même moment une masse sombre tomba du ciel. La peur le saisit. Cette immondice faisait au moins la superficie du Sereitei, ils allaient être dévoré vivant !

-Tu rends les choses bien plus difficiles pour moi...

-Je t'en prie.

Puis il hurla en se tournant vers eux.

-Bouger vous retourner dans le labo !

Max prit Nanao sous le bras et fit volte-face alors que celle-ci était restée immobile. D'un bond il suivit le reste de ses collègues alors que le traître incanta

-90ème technique de destruction, le cercueil noir.

Un voile opaque boucha le trou dans le toit du labo. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce alors que Kisuke et Kurotsuchi s'affairaient sur leurs machines.

Le capitaine Kuchiki s'approcha, alors que Max allait rejoindre son capitaine.

-Sais-tu seulement qu'en libérant Aizen tu as insulté toutes les personnes qui se trouvent ici. Son ton était neutre mais le reproche était sous-jacent.

-Je sais. Un poids immense sembla s'écraser sur les épaules du rose. Vous pourrez me massacrer autant que vous voulez après ça, mais laissez-moi d'abord protéger le Sereitei.

Le voile noir se dissipa. Sur ordre de son capitaine, une partie de ceux-ci restèrent proches de la porte alors que les autres remontèrent à la surface. Max entendit des échos de conversation suivie du bruit qu'il avait appris à reconnaître, des projectiles de Quincys. Ni une ni deux, il se retrouva auprès de son capitaine, il tiqua en voyant la gamine contrôlant les zombies accompagnée de 3 de ses congénères.

Le rose se tourna vers Nanao en contre bas.

-L'ennemi débarque à un moment pareil, où en est la porte ?

-Tout le Reiatsu est parti, on va devoir tout recommencer, dit d'un ton dépité sa lieutenante.

-Les choses se compliquent maintenant.

Max dégaina son arme en fixant son capitaine. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête, donna ses instructions à Urahara et posa les mains sur ses Zanpakutos. Max se sentit gagné par l'excitation, il allait combattre pour la première fois avec son capitaine. Au même moment, une armée de zombies Shinigamis les encercla.

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour nous aider...

Une sorte de punk aux lunettes fumées et à la coiffure improbable lui répondit

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors nous allons devoir nous battre.

-Tu penses ? On en a fini de vous observer, je vais tous vous paralyser avec ma morphine !

Max avait fini la formule de la coupure dans l'espace au cas où. Puis à la surprise générale, le punk fut transpercé dans le dos par une attaque alliée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda son capitaine avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-étonné

L'auteur de l'attaque, un dénommé Bazz B prit la parole.

-Je vais vous donner un coup de main. Le Vandenreich n'existe que dans l'ombre du Sereitei. Donc si celui disparaît, nous disparaîtrons aussi. Mais je ne vais pas vous aider gratuitement... nous allons vous assister pour créer la porte, mais en échange emmenez-nous avec vous au palais du roi des esprits. Nous allons tuer l'homme qui nous a abandonné et a essayé de nous supprimer. Nous allons tuer Yhwach.

.

Alors que la force d'assaut attendait que la porte s'active, Max fut appelé à l'écart par son capitaine.

-Mon capitaine, que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda doucement celui-ci en pointant son cache-œil.

-Oh un souvenir d'un Quincy grisonnant durant les premières échauffourées. Tu te rends compte, plus de 600 ans de carrière et c'est la première vraie blessure que je reçois... en parlant de ça, heureux de voir que tu as bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire pire effectivement.

"On a vraiment eu chaud surtout !"

Voyant la porte commencer à apparaître, il reprit plus rapidement.

-Tu me raconteras tes aventures une fois la guerre finie d'accord ?

-Bien sûr mon capitaine.

-J'ai une mission pour toi Max.

Son supérieur avait très vite embrayé.

-Cela ne va pas te plaire...

-Je vous écoute mon capitaine.

Le 3e siège avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je veux que tu restes au Sereitei.

-Quoi ! Contre son gré il venait de hausser le ton.

-Doucement jeune homme, il venait de lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Je veux que tu reprennes le rôle que tu as tenu durant la guerre contre Aizen. Redeviens ce protecteur, le bouclier de la Soul Society. Tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines encore en vies seront bientôt sur le dernier théâtre d'opérations. Je place les armées de la cour ou ce qu'il en reste sous ton contrôle. Acceptes-tu cette tâche ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Je suis désolé mon capitaine, je me dois de vous accompagner. Il fixa droit dans son œil l'homme qu'il admire.

Celui-ci fit un triste sourire résigné.

-Moi Shunshui Kyoraku, capitaine commandant du gotei 13, je t'ordonne de défendre la Soul Society afin qu'a notre retour, celle-ci soit pacifiée.

Max eut un moment de choc. Comment ? Son capitaine ? Le capitaine commandant ? Un ordre direct ! Son instinct parla en premier.

-Bien mon capitaine, il saluât.

-À la bonne heure, que la fortune t'accompagne 3e siège Risekime, nous nous reverrons bientôt, en attendant fait ton devoir et soit digne de cette tâche.

Il se détourna et partit en premier lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Max c'était rapproché, il ne restait plus que lui et Nanao devant l'arche lumineuse.

-Pas de bêtise Max d'accord ?

-Comme d'habitude Nanao, fais attention à toi.

Elle hocha la tête et c'en fut. Le portail se referma, le laissant seul au milieu du laboratoire devenu bien sombre.

XXX

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il sauta par le trou dans le toit pour rejoindre l'entrée de la 12e. Atterrissant devant le bâtiment technique, il se redressa pour se mettre en marche.

-Tu vas ou bellâtre ?

Se retournant pour faire face à son interlocutrice, il ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

-Faire mon devoir ma chère.

Dans le même temps, Mariko avait avancé comme un félin. Malgré le moment et son rôle, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de déposer un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres. Elle y répondit avec entrain. Ils se séparent et c'est alors qu'il reçut une gifle retentissante sur la joue droite. Tournant le visage en y posant la main, l'homme releva des yeux étonnés.

-C'est pour la peur que tu m'as faite en te faisant passer pour mort idiot ! Elle semblait moyennement en colère.

Il reçut une autre gifle sur la joue gauche cette fois.

-Ca, c'est pour m'avoir laissé.

-Je l'ai mérité, peut-être. Elle se rapprocha le bras levé pour réitérer son geste.

-Non non, c' est bon ! Je te raconterais tout en détail quand nous en aurons fini ici.

-Quelle est la mission ? Elle avait retrouvé son sérieux.

-Les Quincys nous ont attaqués. Ils ont tué nos frères, nous ont blessé, il est temps qu'ils repartent dans l'oubli. Nous allons mettre fin à cette guerre.

-Je suis prête, je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as donné la dernière fois, mais je n'ai presque plus rien et ma pression spirituelle est montée en flèche.

-Oh tu sais, rien de plus que de la nourriture tout droit venue de la cuisinière du roi des esprits...

Face à sa mine abasourdie, il rigola et se dirigea en courant, Mariko sur les talons, vers les rares pressions spirituelles qu'il captait encore.

.

Sur le chemin, Max avait anéanti quelques soldats ennemis désorientés qui n'avaient pas posé de problème particulier. Il avait dans le même temps été rejoint par 2 shinigamis qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui disaient appartenir à la 6e et 13e division. Ensemble ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de cuvette remplie sur les rebords de gravats alors que la mêlée prenait place en contrebas. On voyait clairement que les shinigamis étaient à la peine, de plus, ils étaient des cibles de choix pour les soldats à distance qui profitait de la configuration idéal du terrain.

-Bien messieurs avec moi on descend.

-Et moi ? Demanda Mariko

-Toi je te laisse t'occuper des tireurs à distances, fait en sorte qu'ils relâchent la pression sur nous.

-Bien compris.

-En avant.

Ils se séparent, Max flanqué des 2 shinigamis et Mariko courant sur les rebords à vive allure en direction des cibles indiquées. Pénétrant dans la mêlée, il trancha le bras gauche d'un soldat ennemi. Dans le même temps, il envoya son sort de foudre blanche dans le visage d'un autre. Il pivota rapidement, évitant 2 salves ennemies qui touchèrent ses 2 collègues, les tuant sur le coup. En réponse, il incanta vers un groupe de soldats

"64e technique de destruction: Canon d'éclairs rugissants: Raikoho" l'éclair bleu nuit créé par l'onde de choc frappa de plein fouet les adversaires, fauchant l'intégralité du groupe de 15 fantassins. Profitant d'un instant, il observa Mariko au-dessus de lui virevolter telle une danseuse entre les tirs des Quincys qui devenaient de plus en plus terrifiés à mesure de son inaltérable avancée comme en témoignait la pile de cadavres derrière elle. Plissant les yeux, il eut du mal à discerner son arme. Retournant à la réalité, il esquiva un coup qui voulait le décapiter, saisi le bras de son opposant et lui fit sauter la tête avec Jokuro. 10 minutes de combat furent encore nécessaires pour que les adversaires soient vaincus. Immobile, respirant rapidement, il était au milieu de l'impressionnant cratère entouré par une vingtaine de Shinigamis naviguant au milieu des corps sans vie des Quincys et de leurs frères. L'un d'eux s'avança.

-Merci de votre aide, on ne s'en serait pas sortis sans vous.

-Aucun problème. Vous allez prendre la direction Est avec les blessés jusqu'au poste médical en espérant qu'il soit toujours debout. Vous enverrez quelqu'un pour nous informer de la situation là-bas. Nous allons continuer.

-Bien reçu, nous ?

-Je n'étais pas seul allons... puis il bondit rejoindre Mariko qui attendait sur les hauteurs sabre au clair.

-Re bonjour

-Re, pas de soucis avec les attaquants à distance ?

-Aucun, ils n'ont pas pu m'esquiver.

Se décalant il put observer à loisir le Zanpakuto transformé de sa compagne.

-Il est très beau, ça te correspond parfaitement.

-Comment ça ?

-Ton shikai est de toute beauté, quand tout cela sera fini tu pourras rivaliser avec Rukia Kuchiki pour le titre du plus beau sabre.

-Oh tu trouves ? Elle était heureuse.

-Tout à fait, mais quand as-tu atteins cette étape ?

-Quand tu étais parti... Zagekura est venue me chercher.

Ils esquivèrent un tir ennemi voulant les prendre en traître. Pivotant, Max incanta la 4 techniques de destruction foudre blanche qui perfora de part en part le front de l'assaillant.

-Nous devrions continuer...

-Oui ça vaut mieux, fit-elle en se recoiffant.

Ils tombèrent ainsi successivement sur des poches de bataille. Ils firent le ménage à chaque fois, regroupant toujours plus de valides tout en diminuant l'occupation du Sereitei. Dans le même temps, Max avait, avec les troupes assemblées autour du poste médical toujours debout, mis en place des éclaireurs en charge de leur indiquer les poches de luttes. Le tout à distance, le 3e sièges reprenait avec l'aide de groupes commandos formés par les valides, possession du Sereitei. Avec sa partenaire, ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une imposante montagne de gravats qui avait dû être un pan entier du Senzaikyu avant la bataille. Mariko se reposait sur une pierre au-dessus de lui alors qu'il était debout sur le promontoire, les doigts collés à l'oreille droite suite à une communication par kido.

-Comme je vous le disais 3e siège, nous avons senti un groupe des nôtres combattants non loin. Mais quand nous nous sommes approchés, ils avaient tous été tué.

-Aucun survivant ?

-Pas un, mais le plus étonnant étaient qu'ils n'étaient pas morts d'une flèche ou de sabre. On aurait dit qu'on les avaient roué de coups à mort.

-Bien reçu, voici les ordres, je veux que les groupes de combattants restent en défense du bâtiment médical. Seuls les éclaireurs sortent et me font un rapport sur leurs découvertes. Nous allons essayer de trouver le coupable de cette atrocité.

-À vos ordres. Communication finie.

Il souffla doucement.

-Un nouveau problème sur les bras, on va devoir trouver un des rares généraux Quincy ayant survécu à leur purge royale.

-Oh.

Max réagit sur l'instant, sentant une force approcher, il fit un pas de côté pour se mettre devant Mariko tout en dégainant sa lame. Un poing massif vint heurter violemment celle-ci. Son arme pointée vers le bas, il se trouva en face de la jeune femme musculeuse qui l'avait déjà attaqué par surprise.

-Tu es encore en vie toi ! Elle lui fit une mine boudeuse qui tranchait avec son corps bodybuildé à l'extrême.

-Il m'en faut bien plus.

Un éclair lumineux fit reculer d'un bond la colosse alors que Mariko avait lancé Zagekura en direction de son visage. Un mince filet de sang coula de la coupure peu profonde sur la partie gauche de son front. La remerciant de la tête, il vit qu'elle était déjà en position d'attaque.

-Attention Mariko, elle ne doit pas être prise à la légère.

-J'ai vu ça, elle a presque détruit notre point d'appui.

Max observa qu'effectivement tout autour d'eux avait été fissuré par la force développée par l'attaque.

-Bon et bien... « Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort, Jokuro » il sortit son Shikai dans une bourrasque de pression spirituelle qui fit claquer sa cape. Comme à l'entraînement chéri.

-Bien reçu.

D'un shunpo ultra rapide, il fila au contact. Son premier assaut fut bloqué par un poing géant. Il reprit sa course et apparut dans le dos de son ennemi son wakizashi filant vers sa colonne. Cette fois c'est la femme qui disparut pour réapparaître plus loin. Mariko surgit alors elle aussi dans son angle mort et décocha un coup destructeur à la verticale du trapèze gauche. La lame pénétra la peau, fit couler le sang mais ne causa pas les dégâts espérés et attendus d'un tel coup. Envoyant son bras droit, elle essaya de se saisir de Mariko mais celle-ci sauta en arrière dans un back flip parfait pour atterrir à bonne distance de la golgoth.

-Enfin du répondant, depuis les tremblements je ne suis tombée que sur du menu fretin.

-Tu n'as pas été purgée ? Lui demanda Max

-J'en ai réchappé de justesse, un bâtiment s'est écroulé sur moi me protégeant par le fait. Je suis juste bloquée sous cette forme...

-C'est pas une réussite, piqua Mariko.

-Je le sais bien, elle allait pleurer, mais si j'apporte la tête de tous les shinigamis, peut être que l'empereur me rendra mon apparence normale. Alors je vais vous tuer, mais avant, je suis Meninas McAllon et je porte le schrift P "The Power".

Les 2 shinigamis se jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

-Je ne donne pas mon nom si facilement alors j'attends au moins de savoir le nom des adversaires que je vais écraser.

-Tiens nous somme des ennemis de valeur cette fois, piqua sa partenaire...

-Mariko... on ne blague pas sur les présentations d'usages surtout quand c'est demandé par une lady... et future décédée.

-Vois ça comme une preuve de respect aux morts.

Un sourire carnassier venait de se peindre sur ses traits. Mariko le fixa un sourcil levé puis se tourna vers le tas de muscles qui était rouge de colère suite à ce dialogue.

-Bon d'accord, je suis Ichikawa Mariko, soldate de la 8e division de la cour.

-Risekime Max, 3e siège de la 8e division et actuellement coordinateur des armées du Gotei.

-Oooh un gros poisson et son assistante, j'ai touché un lot correct alors. Elle semblait particulièrement contente de pouvoir répliquer à son tour. Mariko allait avancer pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser quand son supérieur d'un regard lui remit les idées en place. La Quincy chargea sur lui profitant de cette possible ouverture. Voyant son adversaire venir le 3e siège pivota pour éviter le coup de poing, dans le même temps, elle re-positionna brusquement ses appuis. Cela lui donna un angle pour toucher son dos mais l'attaque fut stoppée par la lame suintante de son katana qui déchira assez profondément le bras de celle-ci. Mariko qui avait suivie toute l'action lança un coup de sabre dans le dos, qui ne trouva que le vide alors que Meninas réapparaissait éloignée d'eux.

-Fais chier, autant elle ne me fait pas mal que toi...

Tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux, Max approcha sa bouche de l'oreille droite de Mariko.

-Je l'ai marqué, elle va se méfier de mes attaques maintenant. Il va falloir que tu perces son blurt vein car elle ne me laissera pas d'espace. Il va nous falloir le créer

Il se sépara, car l'ennemi venait de tirer une salve de flèches qui se perdirent dans une formidable explosion plus loin.

-Oh et pas d'erreur, tu risquerais de la payer très cher.

-Je vois ça.

Mariko fila en shunpo au contact, une série d'esquives et d'assauts furieux furent échangés. La shinigamie virevoltait comme une ombre insaisissable, bien trop rapide malgré les compétences élevées de son adversaire. Max était bien entendu à l'œuvre, intercalant ses propres assauts au milieu des séquences de sa partenaire. Une grande partie de ses coups furent soit esquivés soit contrés par les phalanges bien plus résistantes de leur opposante. Le combat bascula alors que Mariko qui commençait à fatiguer ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver un dévastateur coup de poing, son arme émis un formidable flash avant qu'un corps désarticulé par la violence de l'assaut ne parte dans les gravats. Un volute de fumé blanc voila le point d'impact.

-MARIKO ! Hurla Max.

Réagissant sur l'instant, il projeta son Wakizashi vers le visage de la Quincy. Celle-ci surprise n'eut le temps que d'y opposer le dos de sa main. La courte lame transperça aisément celle-ci dans toute sa largeur, se figeant au milieu. La décalant, elle discerna trop tard la forme sombre qui se dressait en l'air devant elle. Max avait profité de ce manque de vision pour se jeter. Utilisant un pas de déplacement, il appuya tous son poids sur la garde du court sabre. Celui-ci par la force produite fut propulsé en direction du cou libre de la Quincy. Le sang coula quand la lame lui entailla trop moyennement la gorge. Le shinigami n'avait pas anticipé que son coup ne conclurait pas le combat, voulu dans un dernier mouvement au corps à corps en finir, il décocha un coup en faux de son katana. Mais il fut tiré par la jambe gauche à cause du bras valide de son adversaire qui le suspendit tête en bas, le désarmant au passage.

-Bah alors 3e siège, on a perdu son calme quand sa petite chérie est morte ?

Elle lui éclata dans un mouvement retentissant le corps contre le sol comme s'il n'était qu'un chiot non désiré dont on voudrait se débarrasser. Il encaissa tant bien que mal alors que son arcade droite venait de casser libérant son lot d'hémoglobine.

-On la ramène moins cette fois !

Elle réitéra son mouvement et son autre arcade sourcilière se mit à saigner. Revenu tête en bas, il vit la Quincy armé un coup de poing avec son Wakizashi toujours planté dedans en direction de son ventre. Il ne survivrait pas à ce coup surtout que des veines venaient de recouvrir cette extrémité.

-Mariko !

* * *

Je vous laisse sur ce dernier mot et je vous dit au week end prochain pour le chapitre 36. Pensez à Review.


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour Bonsoir combattants

La suite de votre histoire est arrivé.

La semaine dernière j'ai fait une erreur intolérable en oubliant de remercier mon incroyable beta pandora pour son travail formidable. alors pardon et merci. ^^

Let's go.

* * *

Chapitre 36

 _"La mort est une compétition ou chacun espère arriver le dernier "M . Chapelan_

Il chuta brusquement alors qu'il venait de voir un impressionnant flot carmin gicler dans les airs. Meninas l'avait lâché alors qu'elle basculait, le dos tranché via une entaille d'un bon 5 centimètres de profondeur. À l'emplacement où se tenait désormais le corps sans vie, Mariko apparue alors que des hexagones de lumière quittaient son corps telle une pluie de pétales de cerisiers emportées doucement par le vent. Elle s'accroupit rapidement au côté de son compagnon tuméfié et en sang au sol.

-Max tu es blessé !

Il la rassura en immobilisant doucement son bras qui arrivait vers son visage.

-Rien de trop grave je te rassure, c'est impressionnant mais pas mortel.

-Tu as été trop bête tu sais ça ! Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui, plus concernée.

-Il fallait qu'elle baisse sa garde totalement, c'était ma seule solution. Tous les os de son corps lui faisaient mal.

-Shushei Keia, murmura le 3e siège alors qu'il venait se passer son pouce sur le tranchant de son Shikai. De l'eau recouvrit l'empreinte de son pouce. D'un mouvement lent, il applica celui-ci sur les plaies saignantes. Mariko observa avec stupéfaction le liquide vital cesser de quitter son corps alors que celui-ci colorait les pansements aqueux. Amusé par l'observation de sa comparse, il dit:

-Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir appris de nouveaux tours.

-Tu en penses quoi ? Elle avait remonté le menton avec fierté.

-Très impressionnant, mais perfectible.

-Comment ça perfectible ? Elle semblait vexée et avait approché son visage du sien en guise de défi.

-Tu disparais aux yeux de l'ennemi, mais penses à dissimuler ta pression spirituelle dans le même temps, un ennemi concentré pourrait te percer à jour.

Une illumination venait d'apparaître sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-C'est comme ça que tu as su que je n'étais pas au tapis mais que je n'avais envoyé qu'une image rémanente de moi-même.

-Oui mais...

-Et c'est aussi pour cela que tu as lancé cet assaut déséquilibré sur Meninas afin de capter pleinement son attention.

-Tout à fait.

-Tshhhh.

Il la regarda surpris. La mine de sa partenaire venait de s'assombrir.

-Un souci ?

-Moi qui pensais que c'était une vraie réaction...

Mettant un peu de temps à comprendre, il réalisa sa bourde. Max lui fit un grand sourire, cela désarçonna Mariko. Il lui attrapa le menton doucement tout en passant son pouce sur sa joue légèrement blessée, bandant ainsi celle-ci avec son pouvoir. Il scella alors ses lèvres aux siennes. Leur étreinte fut brusquement brisée par une extraordinaire secousse qui fit trembler tout le Sereitei. Se redressant d'un mouvement brusque, ils se fixèrent incrédule. Un amas de poussière blanche aussi grand que le Senzaikyu venait de décoller en direction des cieux. Le plus étonnant dans cet événement était l'absence totale de pression spirituelle l'entourant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura Mariko.

Max se déplaça devant elle comme pour la protéger, mais le but ici était tout autre. Il changea rapidement ses yeux pour ceux de sa vouivre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi. Non pas que le 3e siège avait honte de ce qu'il était, mais il ne souhaitait pas lui dévoiler cela maintenant. Le moment ne s'y prêtait pas. Doté de cette nouvelle vision, il put difficilement discerner la cause de ce remue-ménage. Un immense rocher de pierre blanche semblable à la matière qui avait recouvert le Sereitei lors de l'invasion Quincy venait de percuter la surface, soufflant le peu qu'il restait dans ses environs.

"D'où peut-il bien venir ?" S'interrogea Jokuro.

"D'un seul endroit, et j'ai peur de savoir lequel"

Au même moment, une nouvelle secousse parcourue le champ de bataille. Il leva les yeux. Une pluie de pierres déferlait du ciel dans leur direction. Il reprit ses yeux et se tourna présentement vers Mariko qui n'avait pas encore vue la catastrophe arriver.

-Suis-moi et ne me perd pas, Max s'élança en direction du seul bâtiment qui devait impérativement rester intact, la zone médicale.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla Mariko qui essayait de ne pas se faire distancer.

-Les combats dans le monde du roi des esprits ont entraîné la chute d'une partie de celui-ci, et nous sommes en dessous.

La jeune femme blanchie tout en accélérant. Arrivant en direction du bâtiment qui avait dû subir un nouvel assaut entre temps au vu de la fumée qui parsemait ses alentours, Max hurla.

-Que tous les non-combattants restent à l'intérieur du bâtiment !

Un bout de roche de la taille d'une maison explosa 20 mètres derrière lui envoyant un souffle qui fit claquer sa cape follement alors qu'il avait saisi Mariko dans ses bras.

-Je veux tous les utilisateurs de kido de destruction de niveau 30 à plus par groupe de 4 en couverture de la zone. Et espacez-vous.

Les hommes et femmes du gotei avaient commencé à courir pour exécuter et faire passer les ordres. Il se tourna vers Mariko.

-Tu prends le commandement des hommes. Je veux que tu cibles tous débris que tu jugeras dangereux avec au minimum des boulets rouges.

-D'accord mais toi ?

-Je vais faire mon devoir, tu te souviens ?

Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur et courut rejoindre les soldats en contrebas. Prenant position sur le toit, il re-changea ses yeux et relâcha son shikai. Il sentit Jokuro concentrée dans son esprit, elle comprenait pleinement qu'en cas d'échec, une grande partie des blessés périraient. Dans le même temps, de plus en plus de rocher tombaient sur les restes du Sereitei. La première menace fut éliminée par un sort de boulet rouge amplifié. Mais plus le temps passait et plus les projectiles grossissaient tant en nombre qu'en taille. Les hommes faisaient de leur mieux, mais leurs réserves en Kido n'étaient pas éternelles. Max lui tranchait maintenant les pierres avec ses projections d'eaux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un groupe de 6 shinigamis épuisés ne pas parvenir à esquiver à temps un pan de mur qui les faucha par surprise. Il ne restait rien d'eux. Le châtain n'en pouvait plus alors même que Jokuro l'enjoignait à continuer. Déviant un projectile avec son attaque à distance, il aperçut leur fin à tous. Un immense bloc de pierre fonçait droit vers le bâtiment sur lequel il se trouvait. Il hurla d'une voix amplifiée.

"DISPERSEZ-VOUS ! "

Il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier si ses ordres avaient été suivis. Il relâcha un Taki no kyūkei. La pierre se fendit mais continua sur sa lancée. Max n'avait pas le choix, il devait jouer son atout.

«Mur solide fait de vent, protecteur des défenseurs, palissade des vivants, que rien ne franchisse la défense divine, 81e technique d'immobilisation : Coupure dans l'espace » repoussant ses limites, il se prépara à l'impact.

.

Mariko avait eu le temps de suivre les instructions de son aimé, elle avait fait disperser les forces en présence alors qu'elle avait vue le roc foncer sur eux. Elle avait voulu foncer rejoindre Max mais 2 shinigamis ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix et l'avaient entraîné avec eux le plus loin possible. Après un impact qui avait fait trembler le sol jusqu'aux fondations mêmes de leur monde, Mariko s'était ruée en direction du bâtiment alors que ses soldats se redressaient et lui emboîtaient le pas. L'édifice était encore miraculeusement debout. Ayant ordonné qu'on aide les blessés présents, elle sauta en direction du toit. La shinigamie craignait ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Alors qu'elle posa ses yeux sur le dos de Max, elle prit pleinement conscience de ce qui les avait frôlés. Un immense bloc de pierre équivalent au réfectoire de l'ancienne 8e division reposait comme figé brutalement dans une course effrénée. Celle-ci avait buté contre le mur invisible totalement fendillé qu'avait créé son supérieur. Celui-ci était caché par sa cape.

-Max ! Elle courut vers lui, glissant littéralement sur les derniers mètres pour se mettre à son niveau.

Celui-ci respirait comme s'il avait couru un marathon en 30 minutes. Son bras droit paume ouverte en direction du mur tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Max, c'est bon tu peux lâcher...

Il ne bougea pas.

-Max ? Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son dos. Il bascula sans force contre elle.

Surprise, elle le réceptionna tant bien que mal.

Il respirait, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme, mais il avait fermé les yeux et semblait se reposer alors que son kido avait volé en éclats.

.

À son retour à la réalité, il sentait qu'il était entouré de douceur et de calme. Cela lui parut étrange tellement son corps n'était plus habitué après les millénaires de combats qu'il avait eu l'impression d'endurer. Humant l'air, il capta la douce senteur de son amour tout proche de lui. Il se permit de faire durer ce moment de calme au milieu d'un océan de sang, de mort et de destruction. Max était en train de se ressourcer comme pouvait le faire Jokuro dans son cœur. Cette réflexion le mena à l'évidence. La jeune femme sur lequel il était doucement appuyé jouait pour lui, le rôle que son cœur procurait à son arme. Une zone d'harmonie et de calme où il pourrait toujours se ressourcer.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il fut accueilli par 2 océans d'une beauté sans égal. Il aurait pu se perdre dans cette vision qui s'approchait du rêve. Souriant doucement en refermant les yeux, il se dit que c'était pour cela qu'il se battait dorénavant. Il avait toujours fait passer le Sereitei devant ses préoccupations, il avait désormais une raison de plus de défendre ce monde, son monde, leur monde.

-Mon chéri ? Il faut se réveiller. Tu es attendu, murmura doucement Mariko à son oreille.

-Hummm, encore 5 minutes d'accord ? Il avait dit cela en se mettant sur le côté pour pouvoir humer à loisir le parfum de sa dulcinée.

-Je serais bien ingrate de te le refuser, mais ce n'est pas moi qui le réclame. Elle passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans un geste rempli de tendresse.

-Bon si Madame insiste.

Il se redressa doucement afin d'éviter un vertige qui, il le savait, serait mortelle pour sa motivation.

Acceptant bien volontiers l'aide de sa moitié, il finit de se remettre à la verticale. Il se sentait légèrement vaseux.

-Je t'écoute ?

-Je te laisse avancer vers l'entrée.

S'exécutant, il en profita pour s'épousseter. Arrivant sur le bord du toit, le bruit l'assaillit. Un tonnerre de vivats et de cris de victoire l'accueillir propulsés par la plusieurs centaines de Shinigamis homme ou femme, recrues ou vétérans lui témoignant leurs reconnaissances. Les mercis étaient nombreux alors que d'autres avaient levé leurs Zanpakutos en guise de respect. Ce moment le rendit tout étrange. Il n'avait jamais agi pour cette finalité et se sentait comme non méritant devant tant d'honneur rendu par de si braves combattants. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Mariko en retrait qui applaudissait doucement. Ne voulant pas être seul, il la tira sans son consentement à ses côtés sur les acclamations qui redoublèrent d'intensité. Max voyait clairement la jeune femme très nerveuse et embarrassée ce qui le fit rire de bon cœur. Ne voulant pas faire durer la chose, il leva doucement une main en direction du ciel pour réclamer le silence. Celui-ci fut obtenu rapidement.

-Mes collègues, mes amis, que dis-je, mes frères et mes sœurs, sachez que vos applaudissements me vont droit au cœur, mais vous vous méprenez, ce ne sont pas mes actions qui nous ont sauvé, ce sont nos actions, nous y sommes arrivés, car nous étions…

Il se tut alors qu'au loin il venait de discerner un phénomène anormal. Une sorte de pluie apparue sur un coin particulier du champ de bataille.

« Ce n'est pas normal mon maître… »

« Pitié Jokuro pour l'amour de Dieu ne m'appelle pas maintenant Maître ! »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit bien choisi »

Une vague de pression spirituelle déferla sur eux tel un tsunami dévastant de frêles habitations. Le tout accompagné d'un cri qui ne pouvait pas être humain. Un pic d'adrénaline réactiva son corps endolori et fatigué.

-Que tout le monde rentre dans le bâtiment ! Hurla Max à l'attention de la foule. Je veux que les soldats encore en capacité d'utiliser le kido veille à l'intégrité de la structure.

Alors que la foule se pressait de s'exécuter, il s'élança en direction de la zone concernée. En pleine course, il s'arrêta brusquement se faisant rentrer dedans par Mariko qui n'avait pas anticipé cette manœuvre.

-Aiee ! Fit-elle en se tenant le nez.

-Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ?

-Bah ça se voit pas ?

Il la fixa sans rien dire.

-Je te suis quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je te laisse y aller seul ?

À cet instant une nouvelle bourrasque de pression spirituelle encore plus impressionnante que la précédente les saisit.

-Je veux que tu restes avec les hommes et auprès des blessés. Son ton était neutre.

-C'est hors de question ! Elle avait haussé le sien.

-Mais qui t'a parlé d'une question. Il s'était rapproché, avançant son visage proche de sa subordonnée.

-Tu vas oser me donner un ordre encore une fois ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu as fait la dernière fois ?

-Il est hors de question que tu m'accompagnes pour ce qui va suivre.

À cet instant, un laser d'un blanc immaculé les dépassa par la gauche, vitrifiant tout sur son chemin. Se relevant alors qu'ils s'étaient couchés au sol, il retira sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de Mariko qui avait été impacté psychiquement par l'impact d'une telle puissance.

-Garde-la sur toi, elle dissipera un peu de poids du Reiatsu.

Elle le regarda mais ne put rien ajouter de plus, car une nouvelle chape de plomb venait de leur tomber sur les épaules lui coupant le souffle au passage.

-Je veux que tu fasses demi-tour mon cœur tu m'entends ? Il la regardait de haut alors qu'il venait de se redresser. Ça va être dangereux par ici. Il lui sourit et repartit en Shunpo.

.

Sortant de sa course, il s'immobilisa quand une voix étrange commença à s'élever non loin.

« NON NON NON NON NON NON NOOOOONN »

Il resta dissimulé cherchant à identifier l'auteur de ce cri.

« JE NE TE PARDONNERAI PAS KYORAKU SHUNSUI MEME TA MORT NE SERA PAS SUFFISANTE POUR EXPIER CET ACTE ! J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de dieu par ta faute. »

Max vit enfin la forme qui hurlait vengeance contre son capitaine. Au même instant, un important nombre d'explosion de Reiatsu ponctuèrent la phrase. La masse se scinda en plein de plus petites formes ressemblant à un croisement entre un corps de flamant rose sans la couleur, surmonté d'une tête inexpressive indéfinissable tellement elle n'avait pas de comparaison avec les animaux de la création. Les multiples voix reprirent à l'unisson

-Alors cela sera un dédommagement, je piétinerais cette Soul Society que tu as essayé désespérément de protéger. L'écraser sous mes pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien que des débris et de la poussière. Pour compenser la perte de mon pouvoir divin je te dois au moins ça !

Se déplaçant furtivement, il abandonna son approche pour se porter au secours d'un groupe de shinigamis qui se trouvèrent dans la ligne de mire de l'aberration. Courant aussi vite que possible, il allait être trop lent pour les atteindre alors qu'il voyait une sorte d'orifice au milieu du visage du monstre s'apprêtant à attaquer. Se mettant en défensif, il fut surpris de voir l'assaillant le visage tranché en 2. Criant avec un son aigüe, les têtes se tournèrent en direction de leur agresseur.

-GIIIIII mais tu es censé être mort ! Qui es-tu ?

-Un homme mort.

L'air des poumons de Max disparu alors que son ami lui apparaissait clairement, la lune traversant son torse ouvert. Kira faisait face au Quincy, le 3e siège eu le loisir de remarquer son bras bionique de bien meilleure facture que celui de Kando en son temps ainsi que les sortes de tuyaux qui étaient apparents là où le tire ennemi lui avait arraché 30% du flanc droit.

-Regarder moi ce chaos, il se tourna sans aucune émotion vers les créatures le fixant. Je suis sûr que tu en es la cause.

Sans plus d'avertissement, il se jeta sur l'émanation du Quincy la plus proche la broyant avec son pouvoir d'alourdissement. Une pluie de rayons étincelants pulvérisa leur camarade en même temps qu'un Izuru qui était déjà dans les airs prêt à fondre comme un aigle sur un moineau. Se sortant de sa contemplation il hurla pour couvrir le bruit du combat.

-Partez vers l'ouest, vous trouverez un bâtiment encore debout, restez-y jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un revienne !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et détalèrent dans la direction indiquée. Rapidement Max libéra son Shikai pour porter assistance à Kira. L'ennemi était innombrable. C'est dans ce nombre que résidait sa force. Un individu isolé était moins résistant qu'un Menos, mais son pouvoir de feux combiné avec le seul esprit qui animait ses corps les rendait particulièrement mortelles. Le 3e siège zigzaguait ainsi entre les coups et les attaques meurtrières cherchant un angle pour découper ses adversaires. De son côté, le vice-capitaine du défunt Rose ne semblait même plus avoir besoin de respirer et son pouvoir avait fortement augmenté. Dans le feu de l'action, Max se retrouva dans la même trajectoire que son ami, il en profita.

« Kira mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Il esquiva un tir qui explosa ou son corps aurait dû se trouver 3 secondes plus tard. Le blond le fixa un court instant et s'en fut sans même lui adresser un mot. Refroidit et repensant légèrement à Kando, il ne voulait pas risquer de le mettre en rogne ou pire, de le faire tuer par mégarde. 30 minutes de ce jeux du chat et de la sourie épuisa le corps du gradé alors que Kira ne montrait aucun signe de difficulté et que l'ennemi enrageait de plus en plus devant son incapacité à se défaire de « vulgaires insectes ». Alors que Jokuro venait de décapiter un adversaire, un nouveau rugissement se répercuta dans toute la Soul Society alors que les multiples formes restantes se regroupaient tout en s'agglomérant. Kira vint se ranger à ses côtés pendant qu'une masse informe d'un blanc laiteux les dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. Max profita du répit pour recouvrir ses plaies d'eau. Il avait à de nombreuses reprises été frôlé par les rayons ennemis ce qui lui laissait des brûlures plus ou moins graves sur la peau.

-Tu penses qu'on en a encore pour longtemps ?

Kira ne lança même pas un regard vers lui.

-On devrait bientôt le savoir.

Peu de temps après, la masse commença à couler lentement de haut en bas sur son propre corps. Se reculant, ils firent bientôt face à une sorte de grand oiseau de longues ailes déployées devant eux. Celles-ci n'avaient pas besoin de battre pour que la créature puisse rester dans les airs. Il s'en dégageait une aura de mort et de destruction. Une haine sourde se déversa via la pression spirituelle que cette créature disproportionnée rejetait vers eux. Bondissant en arrière, Max esquiva de peu une sorte de coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Son ami n'eut pas les réflexes et fut expulsé sur plusieurs mètres dans une pluie de gravats. Il décida de parer le prochain assaut qui prit la forme d'une serre aiguisée faisant la taille de son corps. Son arme crissa et ses bras ne purent encaisser la force titanesque du Quincy s'il en était toujours un. Max partit en arrière et buta à pleine vitesse contre le sol dur de ce qu'il restait des habitations. Il cria sous l'impact mais ne put prendre le temps de se relever. Il dut rouler sur le côté pour sauver sa vie d'une pluie de faisceaux blancs qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Se tenant les côtes, il sentit qu'au moins 5 étaient cassées. Dans son champ de vision, il vit le blond se relever de sous un amas de pierres. L'instant d'après, un nouveau trou avait percé le corps de son ami en plein dans son épaule droite. Il tomba au sol.

« On a pas le choix Jokuro »

Plus aucun son ne sortait de son adversaire, mais il arborait à n'en pas douter une mine suffisante.

« Vas-y mon maître, nous étions préparés à cette finalité »

« En espérant que tous se déroulent comment nous l'avions souhaité »

« Il n'y a pas de raison Max, c'est soit cela soit la mort pure et simple »

Il reprit pied dans la réalité, fit tomber son Shiakusho le laissant pendant à sa taille alors que sa pression spirituelle commença à l'entourer d'une lumière bleu nuit ondulante comme une mer déchaînée. Il fut bientôt le seul point d'ombre en face de son lumineux opposant, monstre hideux illuminant de sa glaçante clarté un monde qu'il voulait éteindre pour l'éternité. Sentant toutes ses cellules frémirent sous le pouvoir qui croissait en lui, il attendit le top de son âme.

« L'heure est venue mon maître »

-BANKAI ! Waiban no oame Jokuro !

* * *

Et le voila enfin depuis le temps que je voulais vous le présenter. Le Bankai de Max, mais ça sera pour le chapitre suivant. Soyez pret, pensez aux reviews et je vous donne rendez vous au week end prochain.


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour Bonsoir chers lecteurs,

La suite est arrivé avec un peu de retard mais la voici.

Nous avons passer les 1750 vues, un grand merci pour votre soutien.

En parlant de soutien, je remercie pour son incroyable travail ma beta pandora pour ses corrections et son aide pour la création de l'histoire.

C'est partis.

* * *

Chapitre 37

"En général, la mort fait que l'on devient plus attentif à la vie" P . Coelho

Cachée depuis peu derrière un reliquat de mur en Seiki, Mariko avait observé une brève partie du terrible combat qui avait fait rage sur un Sereitei presque pacifié. Devant faire attention de ne pas finir sur la trajectoire d'une attaque perdue d'un des 2 camps, elle avait profité du calme relatif et de la clarté importante produite par le Quincy pour se rapprocher. Elle trouva enfin l'objet de sa recherche. Max était là, immobile les yeux fixe. Cela durait depuis un certain temps et son adversaire était bientôt sur lui !

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche dépêche de mobiliser tes forces !»

« Patience maîtresse, je pense savoir ce qui se prépare »

-BANKAI ! Waiban no oame Jokuro !

D'un coup son aimé planta d'un mouvement rapide son Wakizashi dans le sol devant lui. Le ciel qui s'était chargé de lourds nuages menaçants libéra une fine pluie qui mouilla immédiatement toute la zone, mais là où se trouvait le shinigami, un imposant rideau liquide recouvrait une forme accroupie qu'on devinait à peine.

« C'est insensé, c'est comme si la pluie le cachait aux yeux du monde »

Elle sentait son arme concentrée dans son esprit.

Cela dura encore une quinzaine de secondes, une éternité durant laquelle le champ de bataille fut détrempé, puis la colonne aqueuse fut tranchée nette comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mannequin d'entraînement. Max fut libéré et toute pluie cessa. Mariko ne put retenir une exclamation. Son amour était au milieu des ruines, éclairé par la lumière du Quincy. Elle en profita pour le détailler.

Il se tenait là, immobile. Son apparence n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Ce n'était pas le cas de ses armes. Son Wakizashi qui faisait de lui l'un des seuls détenteurs de double Zanpakuto dans toute la Soul Society avait disparu. Son katana était matérialisé par son manche ainsi que sa garde. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'une lame acier. Mais ce qui étonna le plus la jeune femme fut le sorte de long haori sans manche qui avait pris place sur les épaules de son supérieur. Loin d'être une étoffe ordinaire, celle-ci était littéralement du bleu nuit le plus hypnotisant des mers les plus profondes. Le voyant faire un pas elle comprit pourquoi celle-ci lui avait semblé vivante.

« De l'eau ! C'est un vêtement fait d'eau ! » Puis l'appréhension l'a saisit. Un bankai était toujours donné comme multipliant au moins par 10 la puissance de son propriétaire, mais l'apparence ainsi que la forme de celui de Max ne laissait rien présager d'un potentiel destructeur.

.

-Un bien piètre bankai par rapport à ceux que j'ai pus rencontrer, siffla le monstre

-Il reste un peu jeune ma foi c'est vrai.

-PAS COMME CELUI DE CE MAUDIT KYORAKU ! Cria-t-il d'une voix de dément

-Oh, tu as rencontré mon capitaine ? Un sourire venait d'illuminer ses traits en guise de défi.

-Ton capitaine ? Alors tu vas mourir d'une manière lente et extrêmement douloureuse je peux te l'assurer.

D'un coup 3 tires furent projetés en direction de Max. Celui-ci ne fit pas un pas pour les esquiver. L'attaque le toucha de plein fouet dans une explosion qui dégagea une grande masse de poussière cachant la vue.

-Faible…

-C'est exactement ce que je me disais.

-Quoi ?!

Les particules furent brusquement plaquées au sol par l'humidité qui se dégageait du shinigami révélant celui-ci intact et n'ayant pas bougé d'un milli mètre.

-Comment ?

En réponse il reçut une salve de perle d'eau qui avait traversé une aile. Max avait lancé Chimeishō comme à son habitude. Le résultat dépassa de loin ses espérances. Il vit le membre de son adversaire tomber en lambeau alors qu'il avait été perforé de toute part par une centaine de projectiles. Le Quincy hurla et déclencha un cataclysme d'éclairs lumineux sur sa position. Le shinigami avait esquivé une bonne partie pour cette fois, mais Mariko de son poste d'observation vit clairement l'attaque glisser sur le haori liquide et disparaître comme aspirée par des courants d'une extrême violence. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de la contre-attaquer son adversaire re-tenta sa chance. Le 3e siège fit apparaître d'un mouvement de son zanpakuto, une vague de plusieurs dizaines de mètre qui dévasta les ruines sur son passage. Celle-ci fut percée par les tires ennemis avant de disparaître, mais cela avait stoppé l'assaut. Max en profita pour se porter d'un shunpo ultra rapide au contact. Il pensait avoir le timing, mais il fut accueilli par un impressionnant coup de serre qui le rabattit au sol violemment. Un « guark » de sang sorti de sa bouche à l'impact.

XXX

De son point de vue, Mariko voyait que la résistance de son aimé commençait à faiblir à force de dépenser son énergie en voulant trouver une ouverture qui se révélait à chaque fois être une feinte adverse. Se relevant pour la énième fois, il prit le temps de fixer son adversaire. Max était marqué de coups et de légères coupures en extérieur, mais à l'intérieur les attaques répétées ainsi que les blessures précédentes révélaient un tableau peu reluisant, il était exténué et ne pouvait se permettre encore une déconvenue.

-Alors Shinigami ? Tu abandonnes ? Il est évident que ton pouvoir aussi fort soit il ne te protège que des assauts à base de pression spirituelle. Je n'ai donc plus qu'à te battre à mort !

-Oh non… Il avait dit ça d'une voix faible. Cette fois c'est la fin…

Monopolisant ses dernières forces, il concentra le peu de contrôle et de pouvoir qui lui restait. Ses attaques infructueuses lui avaient au moins montrés toute la palette offensive et défensive de son adversaire, le plus important était son incapacité à mobiliser des pas de déplacements instantanés. De plus sa masse importante l'empêchait de pouvoir se mouvoir rapidement, il allait devoir tout miser sur une seule attaque qui se devait d'être décisive, il n'avait plus d'autre option.

« Jokuro, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit quand nous étions aux portes de la mort en face du capitaine Yamamoto ? »

« Comme si c'était hier, tu m'as demandé de te prêter ma force »

« Et maintenant ? Serais-tu prête à le refaire ? »

« Non… »

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul mental

« Je vais te confier ma force, mon corps, mes pouvoirs, mon élément et mon âme si tu en as besoin. »

Un fin sourire étira ses traits fatigués.

« Merci »

Il s'immobilisa comme lors de ce jour critique où il avait fait face à son destin. Les attaques ennemies qu'il esquivait prestement purent enfin le cibler et une pluie de feux s'abattit.

Des rugissements de contentement furent émis par le monstre alors que toute sa peau déversait sa colère sur la position du 3e siège désormais noyé sous la poussière et les assauts qui devait pilonner sa peau. Après 5 bonnes minutes de bombardement, le Quincy cessa son bombardement tout en attendant joyeusement que sa vue se dégage pour contempler son œuvre. C'est alors qu'apparaissant doucement de cette masse de particules en suspension, 2 orbites de couleur verte teintés de jaune fendu en son centre par des pupilles de reptiles apparurent.

-Comment ? C'est impossible !

Max était dans sa globalité indemne, seules certaines parties de son corps avaient été perforées notamment les parties extérieures du biceps gauche, ainsi que ses cuisses. Cela n'avait pas empêché ses yeux de prédateur de luire alors que son zanpakuto était pointé vers le ciel et que son armure aqueuse virevoltait dans son dos. D'un coup, il relâcha sa pression spirituelle et une immense colonne d'eau jaillit de la garde gonflée par la même pluie qui était apparue inexplicablement lors de sa transformation. La colonne ainsi formée se rétrécit, se compactant en une fine, mais immense forme semblable à une lame. Les striures et les tourbillons qui la composaient laissaient présager d'une force colossale. Le dénommé Lile Barros était sans voix devant cette démonstration qui dépassait même sa taille démesurée, la pointe de la lame semblait tutoyer les cieux.

Doucement Max murmura, la voix couverte de concentration : « Mizurashi »

Il abaissa son arme en direction de l'ennemi. L'attaque fila à toute vitesse vers lui qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de le maudire une dernière fois lui et son capitaine. Il fut touché de plein fouet. L'eau le trancha en deux sur l'instant, mais le 3e siège laissa sa lame à l'intérieur de son corps, les courants et tumultes de celle-ci grignotèrent, déchirèrent sans aucune considération l'intérieur lumineux de son adversaire prit de convulsion. De la matière luisante fut projetée très haut dans le ciel et retombait de toute part. Le Quincy finit par tomber au sol le faisant trembler au passage. Il était sectionné en deux et un immense trou lui perforait le milieu du corps. Le silence se fit pour la première fois sur le Sereitei. Max toujours bien droit, le bras allongé vers le cadavre de son adversaire fit un pas chancelant sur le côté, son visage tourné vers l'aurore qui pointait un nouveau jour. Son bankai se dissipa.

XXX

Mariko grava pour l'éternité l'image de son aimé, face à l'astre solaire, les bras contre le corps pendant que sa lame d'acier se reformait, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Puis alors que les premiers rayons carmin le frôlaient, une immense gerbe de sang sortie de son corps et direction du ciel. Il s'effondra.

Stupéfaite, Mariko ne put rien faire sur l'instant que de voir sa moitié basculer lourdement. Le bruit lui permit enfin de bouger et elle se jeta sur lui.

-Max !

Relevant son haut du corps vers elle, il fut bientôt maculé de son sang qui semblait suinter de partout. Elle passa dans le spectre du Reiatsu et remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait voir sa trace. Désespérée, elle apposa rapidement ses mains sur son torse tout en invoquant le plus haut kido médical à sa connaissance. Obligée de maintenir cette thérapie, la jeune femme ne voyait pas d'amélioration particulière. C'est alors qu'apparut devant elle Kira, le regard vide. Il pointa sont regard vers la forme inanimée et demanda d'une voix neutre où se trouvait le poste médicale pour qu'il lui envoi des secours. D'une voix étouffée par des sanglots qu'elle n'avait pas senti venir, elle lui indiqua et le supplia de faire vite. 10 minutes plus tard, la vice-capitaine Kotetsu accompagnée de 2 soigneurs se matérialisa à ses côtés. Auscultant le blessé, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

-Je ne sens plus sa pression spirituelle. Nous allons faire notre possible. Maintien ton sort. Ils se mirent au travail.

XXX

Il ouvrit les yeux au milieu d'une nuit sans lune. Le ciel étoilé l'accueillit alors qu'il déambulait comme en dehors de son corps dans une ville qui ressemblait à Karakura. Un curieux mélange de sentiment le prit à la gorge, de la peur, de la fatigue, du désespoir. La scène changea alors que le corps qu'il habitait sans le contrôler reprit sa course effrénée au milieu des sombres carrefours goudronnés. Max ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette situation. Il continua à être un spectateur silencieux pendant que la personne trouva enfin une sorte d'abris de fortune où il se laissa tomber à bout de force. Dans le noir total, l'homme attendit, puis d'un coup la personne fut attaquée par une forme blanche qu'il ne put distinguer nettement avant que le noir ne se ressaisisse de lui. Voulant voir la suite, il lutta pendant un temps forçant de plus en plus pour retrouver la vision. Il parvint à faire apparaître quelque chose, une fine traînée de lumière était devant lui. Plus il s'approchait et plus celle-ci s'intensifiait. Il atteint le bout du chemin et fut accueilli par une relative pénombre. Mais ce qui lui plu le plus était sans conteste le parfum qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait douter de son appartenance. Rapidement, la lumière éclatante d'un ciel classique de la Soul Society l'accueillit sitôt suivit par les yeux océans rougis de sa campagne qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Bon retour parmi nous, murmura-t-elle. Elle était livide alors que sa tête reposait sur ses jambes serrées en oreiller et que son haut du corps semblait faire barrage entre lui et le reste du monde.

-Tu vas bien demanda-t-il doucement ? Avant d'être pris par une quinte de toux qui lui fit mal dans tout le corps. Refaisant couler le sang. Il ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Tournant doucement la tête, il vit non loin le corps allongé inconscient de la vice-capitaine Kotetsu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Mariko ne lui répondit pas alors que son regard était parti dans le vague et que sa tête dodelinait doucement. Voulant se relever pour prévenir sa chute, il en fut incapable. À la place, un homme de bonne stature aux cheveux courts et rasés sur le coté apparut pour la maintenir. Choqué par cette brusque apparition, il parvint avec de nombreuses douleurs à basculer sur le côté, relevant son haut du corps à la force de ses bras alors que sa peau brûlée craquelait et que le sang commençait a imbiber le sol.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Lança le blessé à l'intention du nouvel arrivant.

-On ne se connaît pas encore, je suis Isshin Kurosaki.

-Qu'est-ce qui à bien put se passer ?

-Tu n'as pas vu ?

-Il se peut que je me sois légèrement assou…

-Évanouis ? Au vu du sang que tu perds maintenant je suis étonné que tu puisses ne serait-ce que parler…

Devant son regard noir, il leva les yeux au ciel, s'approcha de lui et sortit une trousse de premier secours.

-Je vais te raconter, mais il faut que tu ne bouges pas. Il le coucha sur le dos. Sinon tu n'entendras jamais la fin.

Il fit oui de la tête.

-C'est fini, Ywatch a été vaincu. Le combat s'est terminé il n'y a même pas 10 minutes.

-On a gagné ? C'est vrai.

Un simple signe d'acceptation lui répondit.

-C'est incroyable. Il se relâcha, les yeux pointés vers le ciel. Il était si vide. Vidé de force, vidé de pression spirituelle jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Même son sang se vidait doucement, le tirant de plus en plus vers des ténèbres réconfortants auxquels il ne pouvait s'abandonner.

-J'ai une chose à vous dire, Mr Kurosaki.

-Appelle-moi Isshin d'accord. Il semblait à la peine.

-Si vous pouviez aller voir dans la direction ouest, vous devriez tomber sur un des rares bâtiments encore debout. Il s'agit du poste médical d'urgence. Vos compétences leurs seraient précieuses, d'autant plus si vous ramener ces 2 jeunes femmes avec vous.

-Je vois, merci de l'information, c'était notre but premier, trouver les armées du gotei.

-Une grande partie de celle-ci doit s'y trouver.

Il inspecta rapidement son corps pour voir qu'il était maintenant recouvert de bandage qui avait atténué le saignement bien que ceux-ci soient déjà en train de rougir.

-Je m'en sortirais si vous vous demandez. Je dois juste attendre mes supérieurs, c'est ma mission.

L'inflexibilité dans les yeux anthracites de son interlocuteur ne laissa pas le loisir au père de la légende de protester. Il l'aida à se remettre debout. Max fit 2 pas hésitant et se saisi de Jokuro qui reposait au sol non loin. Une fine vibration l'accueillit. Il rengaina son arme et se tourna vers cet étrange homme qui portait sur chaque épaules les 2 silhouettes sonnées.

-Merci Isshin.

-À bientôt…

-Max.

-Max.

Il lui fit un petit signe et le 3e siège se mit en marche en direction du point qui concentrait le plus de pression spirituelle.

.

Son chemin de croix fut digne de la bible. Chaque pierres, chaque crevasses et chaque pas qu'il faisait mettait son corps à rude épreuve a tel point qu'il devait se servir de son arme comme d'une canne improvisée. Il parvint enfin au point qu'il avait repéré. Le 3e siège s'attendait à trouver un important groupe par rapport à la masse de reiastu présent dans la zone, il fut plus que choqué de ne trouver que 3 personnes entourant ce que devait être le corps du roi Quincy. Descendant prudemment dans le cratère ainsi formé, il parvint au bout de 10 minutes à rejoindre un groupe qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir voir un jour ensemble. Le héros Ichigo Kurosaki qui discutait le regard grave en direction d'un autre Quincy au vu de la tenue qu'il arborait et non loin écoutant sans y prêter attention, le traître Sosuke Aizen. Les 3 formes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Se redressant et cachant son état du mieux possible sous son uniforme lui-même figé par le sang séché, il fixa à son tour ces 3 individus.

-Mais attend, commença Ichigo, on se connaît non ?

-Tu connais cet homme Kurosaki ? Fit d'un ton froid le Quincy en replaçant ses lunettes.

-Oui, il m'a aidé lors de la bataille contre Muramasa, euh…

-Tu ne te souviens plus de son nom quoi, le cassa son camarade.

-Hey ça va Uryu hein !

Il avait décidément beaucoup d'énergie pour un homme qui avait dû combattre comme un beau diable pour se sortir de tout cela.

-3e siège de la 8e division, Risekime Max. Originaire du 50e district du Rukongai. Zanpakuto de type eau, mais surtout possesseur de la Vouivre légendaire. S'est illustré à de nombreuses reprises ce qui en fait le plus jeune gradé de 3e rang du gotei.

Aizen venait de dire tout cela sans une once de sentiment, mais avec un sourire amusé peint sur le visage.

-Je vois qu'on a profité de sa relative liberté pour aller fouiller dans les archives…

-Je m'ennuyais. Et j'aime me tenir informé sur les personnes que je croise pour la première fois. C'est si rare les nouvelles têtes dans les hautes sphères des armées de la cour. Et je note aussi le fait que tu es doté de plus d'intelligence que tes semblables. Tu n'as même pas cherché à me tuer ou me contraindre ce qui est plutôt rare.

-Une simple question de temps, je ne suis pas particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui.

-Et doué du sens de l'humour en plus, tu aurais fait une parfaite recrue à la belle époque.

Max se renfrogna ce qui fit sourire encore plus son adversaire.

-Mais bon, c'est déjà bien pour un simple shinigami de tenir debout après avoir relâché son bankai pour la première fois.

Cette affirmation fit lever les sourcils du côté des 2 jeunes combattants. Fort heureusement, ce moment étrange fut coupé par l'ouverture d'une porte dimensionnelle modifiée à n'en pas douter par Urahara au vu de son esthétique non conventionnelle. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur les capitaines du Sereitei et les combattants qui avaient survécu au dernier théâtre d'opération. Max vit ainsi défiler les hommes et femmes les plus talentueux du gotei dans un sale état pour la plupart. Il ne put empêcher un clignement d'œil en voyant la nouvelle apparence du capitaine Hitsugaya. Il l'avait laissé sous une forme juvénile et il le retrouvait en homme physiquement du même âge que lui ou presque. Il fut salué par la plupart alors qu'il s'immobilisait non loin du corps sans vie de l'ennemi. C'est alors qu'arrivèrent les 2 personnes qu'il voulait absolument voir. Son capitaine et sa vice-capitaine venaient de franchir la porte. Lui abordait une blessure bandée qui semblait importante au niveau de l'abdomen et Nanao avait des marques de coups un peu partout, mais surtout un étrange zanpakuto à la ceinture. N'osant pas faire un pas de peur de s'évanouir, il les attendit pendant que du sang coulait paresseusement de ses bandages. Le borgne s'arrêta devant lui, un regard calme, mais empreint de gravité.

-Capitaine commandant, commença Max, le Sereitei et la Soul society sont en paix. L'ennemi a été vaincu.

-Bien… qu'en est-il de nos pertes ?

-Aucun compte n'a commencé

-Selon ton jugement ?

Max sentait tous les regards tournés vers lui.

-Je pense qu'elles sont catastrophiques, il baissa les yeux. Les survivants sont principalement rassemblés dans le seul bâtiment encore debout transformé en hôpital de campagne. Il se trouve dans la direction ouest.

Il se tourna et s'apprêtait à les conduire quand le noir le saisit pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

Pensez à review et follow c'est important. J'espère que ce passage très critique de bleach vous a plus, j'attend vos retours avec impatience.

Je vous dit au week end prochain pour la suite bien plus calme.


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour bonsoir survivants de la grande guerre sanglante millénaire et bienvenue pour la suite de votre histoire.

Nous quittons le canon pour partir sur une interprétation personnel d'une zone qui n'a jamais été abordé dans le manga, la période de la reconstruction du Sereitei durant l'ellipse de 10 ans.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Vous en avez l'habitude, je remercie ma beta Pandora qui m'a beaucoup aidé sur les chapitres qui arrivent, non seulement pour l'écriture mais aussi sur l'organisation et l'histoire en générale.

Nous sommes partis.

* * *

Chapitre 38

 _" c'est la vie et non point la mort qui sépare l'âme du corps " Paul. Valérie_

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il fut accueilli par la lumière filtrée d'un soleil se levant. Là où il avait l'habitude de se réveiller dans les locaux de la 4e, cet environnement le surprit, il n'y avait pas de tentes au Sereitei. Se redressant péniblement dans un cri, il se saisit de ses cotes qui le faisaient souffrir. Max remarqua qu'il était bandé des genoux jusqu'au cou et uniquement vêtu de son bas d'uniforme. Son haut aux bandes bleues miraculeusement intacte reposait telle une couverture sur son torse. Son zanpakuto était posé à ses côtés. Parvenant avec des efforts surhumain à se mettre debout, il dut s'accrocher de toutes ses forces au pilier central qui tenait la toile pour ne pas tomber. Sa tête tournait affreusement. Se stabilisant enfin, il enfila tant bien que mal son Shihakushō qu'il laissa ouvert, il sortit de la tente. Pour se déplacer, il avait encore besoin de son Zanpakuto, mais il avait préféré utiliser la béquille laissée à sa disposition. C'est ainsi claudicant, son arme à la ceinture, qu'il commença sa marche dans le nouveau Sereitei. Un important nombre de tentes avaient été dressées autour du bâtiment qu'ils avaient défendu durant toute la guerre. Pendant son lent périple, il ne croisa pas âmes qui vivent. Ne s'en formalisant point, il arriva bientôt sur le parvis blanc du poste médical. Les grandes portes étaient entrouvertes, il s'y engouffra doucement. L'ambiance changea brusquement. Le personnel médical s'affairait frénétiquement autour des blessés qui étaient partout. Des civières attendaient dans les couloirs, les salles d'habitudes ordonnées étaient un amoncellement de brancards occupés. Mais le pire dans cette atmosphère étouffante était l'odeur de mort qui s'en dégageait couplé aux suppliques des blessés. Max ne put en supporter davantage alors qu'un médecin venait de couvrir d'un drap blanc un gamin à peine capable de brandir un Zanpakuto. Le corps fut bien vite emporté puis remplacé par un soldat au visage brûlé et aux 2 bras arrachés hurlant à la mort. Il s'en fut bousculé par le corps médical qui avait autre chose à l'esprit pour le moment. Ressortant, il fut accueilli par les rayons cramoisis du soleil. Inspirant une longue goulée d'air, il s'assit sur une des marches du parvis. Fermant doucement les yeux, il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix familière.

-Une vision difficile n'est ce pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur son capitaine.

-Bonjour mon capitaine, il avait dit cela d'un ton las involontairement.

-Tu peux m'appeler Shunsui désormais.

-J'essaierais.

L'homme s'assit à ses côtés.

-Nous nous demandions quand tu allais te réveiller tu sais…

-J'ai dormi plus que 2 jours je suppose ?

-7 Tu as raison, tes blessures étaient des plus sévères et pourtant tu étais là pour nous accueillir à notre retour. Pourquoi avoir couru un tel risque ?

-Pour vous dire que la mission était terminée et que dans l'immédiat nous ne risquions plus rien.

-Tu as fait des merveilles Max. Le rose avait dit cela en regardant le ciel.

-Je n'ai fait que…

-Ton devoir, je sais. Mais on m'a rapporté des hauts faits vraiment impressionnants.

-Qu'en est-il des pertes mon capitaine ?

-Shunsui ! Il se frotta la barbe doucement, le visage neutre. Elles sont comme tu l'avais énoncé, catastrophiques. Le nombre de blessée et de mort est si important que nous n'avons actuellement qu'une vague idée de celle-ci. Chaque jour des blessés en attente de soin meurt, car nous n'avons plus assez de soigneurs. Chaque jour nous devons subsister et fouiller les ruines. La reconstruction sera longue.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée comme 2 furies de Nanao et Mariko.

-Commandant vous ne pouvez pas partir comme cela sans dire un mot avant. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela !

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit Max à ses côtés un peu en retrait qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

-Il y a décidément des choses qui ne changeront jamais, fit-il remarquer.

-Max !

Sans qu'il puisse faire un mouvement, Nanao avait comblé la distance et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit Mariko croiser les siens et faire une mine boudeuse. Max lui fit un petit signe d'apaisement.

-J'avais dit pas de bêtise !

-Je n'avais pas le choix Nanao et tu le sais très bien, dit-il doucement.

-Mais quand même, tu es dans un sale état.

-Tout est relatif par rapport à ce qui se trouve derrière ses portes…

Nanao s'assombrit.

-Tu es entré.

-Oui…

-J'en suis désolé, mais sache que ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute !

-Nanao, que me voulais-tu ? Son capitaine venait de changer de sujet.

-Oui, je voulais vous dire que la réunion des capitaines interviendra d'ici 2 heures comme vous l'avez demandé.

-Bien nous allons mettre en place l'ordre du jour, suis-moi. Il commença à partir sitôt suivit par une Nanao faisant un signe de la main à Max.

-Oh et Max, tu dois prendre part à cette réunion.

Dès que les 2 gradés ne furent plus en vue, Mariko se jeta sur lui si rapidement qu'il avait basculé dos le premier sur les marches ce qui lui avait arraché un cri de douleur.

-Désolé, murmura-t-elle, le visage perdu dans son cou.

-Ce n'est rien. Il la serra fort contre lui. Tu n'as rien ?

-Quelques contusions et un léger manque de force, mais rien de grave. Tu m'as fait encore une sacrée peur tu le sais ça. Elle venait de coller son front contre le sien en guise de défi.

-J'en suis navré, mais j'ai outrepassé mes limites dans le dernier combat.

-Quelle idée aussi de sortir le bankai dans ton état de fatigue !

-Quoi !

Elle se tue, comprenant qu'elle en avait trop dit.

-Tu étais là depuis le début !

-Non, enfin pas spécifiquement

-Comment ça pas spécifiquement ! Il essaya de se lever, mais sa vicieuse partenaire lui enfonça doucement un doigt dans un bandage ce qui le vida rapidement de toute son énergie du fait de la douleur.

-Tu me le paieras ça…

-Oui nous verrons... elle venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

À l'heure dite après avoir reçu un papillon de l'enfer, Max avait pris place sur un rocher au milieu du champ de ruine qui semblait s'étendre à perte de vue. Le peu de chemin qu'il avait parcouru seul après avoir remercié Mariko qui ne voulait pas le laisser, l'avait lessivé et ses plaies le tiraient. Rapidement, il fut rejoint par la fine fleur du gotei. Tous les capitaines survivants étaient la bien sûr, mais pas que, avait été convié les plus hauts gradés de certaine division. Comme pour faire taire son introspection, son capitaine suivi par Nanao fit son entrée au milieu des pierres réparties en une sorte de Colisée misérable. Il se leva doucement en serrant les dents.

-Capitaine du gotei 13, gradé du gotei 13. Bienvenus pour cette première réunion des capitaines post guerre. Vous pouvez vous asseoir si vous le souhaitez, je sais que certains d'entre vous sont en convalescence.

La quasi-totalité des personnes présente saisie cette opportunité.

-Nous allons faire un point sur la situation puis nous déciderons de la marche à suivre. Mais avant toute chose, je souhaite clarifier la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Le Sereitei tel que nous le connaissions n'existe plus. Nos premières estimations mettent en avant une catastrophe. Vice capitaine je vous prie.

Nanao releva ses lunettes et commença à lire un document.

-Les premières estimations font état que plus de 60 % de nos effectifs totaux manque à l'appel. Sur les corps retrouvés et identifiés pour l'instant, leur nombre correspond à 10% de nos soldats.

Plus un bruit ne filtrait des participants. Tous essayaient d'assimiler les implications de ces chiffres provisoires.

Kyoraku reprit : Nous dénombrons aussi le décès confirmé du capitaine de la 3e, 4e, 5e, 7e 9e.. Sa voix parue se serrer un instant, comme s'il avait du mal à réaliser, 13e et du capitaine commandant Yamamoto.

Le silence était assourdissant.

-De ce fait, je vais demander aux plus hauts gradés de ces divisions de lever la main.

Shuhei, Izuru, Rukia ,Tetsuzaimon Iba, Isane Kotetsu, ainsi qu'un soldat qu'il ne connaissait pas s'exécutèrent.

-Vous êtes donc tous en gestion de vos divisions respectives à partir de maintenant. Un murmure de stupeur sortir de la bouche du soldat anonyme

-Bien sûr la 5 divisions (il s'était tourné vers lui) sera rattachée durant cette période à une division fonctionnelle. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas des vices capitaines qui assureront l'intérim. Un petit pic de stress venait de pointer dans leur direction.

-Pour finir ce point gestion, la 8e division sera logée au même régime.

Max tourna la tête si vite qu'il vit flou pendant un instant.

-Mon capitaine, enfin capitaine commandant, pourquoi ?

-On ne discute pas les ordres de son supérieur, piqua le capitaine Kuchiki d'un ton froid.

-Tout va bien, pour la raison que tu as avancé toi-même en te corrigeant, je suis désormais le capitaine commandant en charge de la première division et de par le fait, le seul capable de prendre une décision vu que le central 46 n'existe plus. Il m'est donc impossible de gérer le Sereitei et la 8e division.

-Et…

-Pourquoi ne pas nommer la vice capitaine Ise ? Tout simplement, car elle est ma vice-capitaine vu que l'ex 3e siège de la 1er division est mort au combat. De plus les talents de la vice-capitaine Ise me sont bien trop précieux.

Max finit par acquiescer.

-Bien ceci fait, durant cette réunion, vous avez le même grade que vos confrères et êtes donc en possibilité d'user de votre droit de parole.

-Manquait plus que ça, grimaça Mayuri.

Il fut réduit au silence par un regard noir de son ex-capitaine.

-Nous avons plus important à faire pour le moment capitaine Kurotsushi, comme vous l'avez vu, plus rien n'est debout, nos hommes n'ont plus de toit. Cette situation ne permettra pas aux blessés de se remettre correctement. N'est-ce pas coordinatrice Kotetsu ?

Surprise la jeune femme sursauta et répondit timidement.

-Vous avez raison capitaine commandant, de plus nous allons manquer de poche de pression spirituelle liquide, de bandage et de tout le nécessaire aux soins des urgences.

-Je vois, fit le rose en se frottant la barbe.

-Je propose que le clan Kuchiki fournisse les fournitures nécessaires aux soins, dit Byakuya toujours d'un ton neutre.

-Les armées de la cours vous en remercient capitaine Kuchiki.

-Nous pourrions au sein de nos divisions, faire des lots de volontaire pour qu'ils puissent donner de leur pression spirituelle, proposa le capitaine de la 10e division.

Max ne s'était toujours pas fait à sa nouvelle forme.

-Je serais moi-même heureux de donner, rajouta-t-il.

-C'est une très bonne idée capitaine Hitsugaya, dit doucement la coordinatrice de la 4e division, cependant ne peuvent être accepté que les donneurs ne possédant pas le bankai.

-C'est acté, trancha le commandant. Des papillons vous seront envoyés pour l'organisation.

Max regarda Nanao qui écrivait sans relâche les décisions prises durant la réunion.

-Enfin le dernier sujet et non des moindres, la reconstruction que nous devons entamer au plus vite.

-Il nous faut impérativement reconstruire le bureau de développement technique. Ça doit être notre priorité absolue ! Cria Mayuri avant tout le monde.

-Et pourquoi on devrait faire ça tête d'ampoule, répliqua Kenpachi.

-Pour réaliser des expériences et surveiller l'espace entre les mondes. Une chose qu'une brute épaisse dans ton genre est incapable de comprendre.

-Tu veux que je te montre ce qu'une brute sait faire. Il venait de dégainer son arme sitôt suivi par son opposant.

-Messieurs, les interrompit Nanao, veuillez ranger vos armes et vous tenir dignement, vous êtes en présence de votre supérieur.

Un « tsss » et une grimace plus tard, les 2 belligérants avaient retrouvé leur place.

-Merci vice-capitaine. Je suis d'accord qu'un ordre de priorité doit être établi. Dans un premier temps, ce sera la 4e ainsi que la 12e qui seront reconstruites. Cependant, dire cela ne nous avance guère. Nous manquons de main-d'œuvre, de matériaux et de fonds pour déblayer et reconstruire les armées de la cour.

-Le clan Kuchi…

-Ne peut pas tout régler et vous le savez capitaine, le coupa Kyoraku.

-Nous pourrions utiliser des matériaux de récupération dans les gravats, proposa timidement Shuhei.

-Ou couper les forets environnantes, renchéris, Soi fon.

Des idées furent avancées sans grand intérêt pendant un bon quart d'heure. Max pouvait voir les cerveaux fumer, même Kenpachi semblait concerné. De son côté, il avait peut-être un début de solution, mais cela allait contre l'histoire même du Sereitei et de ce qu'il représentait. Alors qu'un silence de concentration était retombé sur l'assemblée, Nanao se risqua à poser la question.

-Coordinateur Risekime, auriez-vous des suggestions ?

Relevant les yeux vers la foule, il décida de tenter sa chance.

-Cela se pourrait, mais je dois vous prévenir, ces solutions ne sont pas dans l'archétype de ce qu'a toujours représenté le Sereitei.

-Cela tombe bien, dit Kyoraku, il n'existe plus.

-Les armées de la cour ont toujours refusé d'ouvrir leurs portes au monde extérieur, le Sereitei en lui-même représentait cette volonté de se couper du Rukongai ou des districts proches. Cependant, nous nous sommes battus, car c'était notre devoir. Nos frères sont morts pour ce devoir et l'idée d'en voir d'autres mourir à cause des conditions précaires me répugne. Je propose que les shinigamis pour la deuxième fois de leur histoire demande de l'aide, à la Soul society, à toute la Soul Society.

-Vous n'y pensez pas, répondit le froid Kuchiki, les armées de la cour n'ont jamais quémandées.

-Je ne vous parle pas de quémander, je vous parle de mettre en avant nos sacrifices qui ont su protéger la vie de tous. Je suis sûr que les familles nobles qui ont été mises à l'abri avant l'assaut seraient ravies de participer. Je suis sûr que le Rukongai apporterait ce qui nous manque cruellement. De la main-d'œuvre que nous paierons via les familles nobles et les matériaux de construction.

-Jamais nous ne pourrions-nous abaisser à…

-Dois-je vous rappeler capitaine, Soi fon avait avancé, que nous tous ici présent, vivons par les bonnes grâces d'un shinigami remplaçant humain.

Cette intervention cloua le bec du noble.

-Ce plan me plaît, qu'en pensez-vous, le rose avait parlé, sakkat sur les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres.

Des acquiescements furent émis.

-Qu'en est-il des blessés, demanda Isane.

-Le temps de la reconstruction, je propose une autre entorse à l'histoire, reprit Max. Nous pourrions délocaliser les divisions hors de ces lieux.

La stupéfaction lui répondit.

-Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, maugréa le capitaine Hitsugaya. Je pourrais conduire ma division dans le 1er district ouest si cela vous convient, proposa-t-il.

-La 2e division pourrait rejoindre la demeure Fon durant la période, renchérit Soi Fon.

C'est ainsi qu'un district de replis ou un clan fut trouvé pour toutes les divisions. Le problème avait été pour la 11è division qui n'avait ni la possibilité de se délocaliser ni des ascendances nobles.

-Vous resterez donc ici, trancha Kyoraku en se massant le crâne. Pour ma part la 1er division sera accueillie au sein de mon clan.

-La 8e division si vous le permettez, sera logée au sein de ma famille dans le 50e district. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut.

Max venait de sentir des pics de curiosité lui transpercer le dos de toute part.

-Vous seriez le plus éloigné, fit remarquer Nanao.

-Cela pose-t-il un problème ? Je serais joignable à toute heure par papillon ou kido.

-Vous avez ma bénédiction, dit Kyoraku. Cette réunion est close. Soyez fort pour vos subordonnés, les temps vont être durs.

C'est sur ces mots que se clôtura la première réunion des capitaines, elle avait duré plus de 5h et Max n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de se coucher. Sur le chemin, les pas mal assurés, il fut salué par des hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui pourtant le remerciait. Trop abrutit de fatigue, il leur avait fait des signes en retour avant de s'écrouler dans son lit de camp et de fermer les yeux.

Il les rouvrit sur une aube naissante. Encore engourdi, il pivota sur le côté pour épouser sa demeure dans le détail. Il n'y avait rien à dire de particulier, son lit, un mini bureau et une chaise en bois noircis qui accueillait une Mariko assoupie enroulée dans sa cape en peau de Jokuro. Sa bien-aimée se réveilla quand il parvint à se mettre sur ses 2 jambes.

-Humm, il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux collés par le sommeil.

-Trop tôt de toute façon, répondit-il doucement en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Au moment où elles allaient se sceller, Mariko poussa un gémissement de douleur qui le fit reculer.

-Mon dos, maugréa la jeune femme en se massant.

-Il est temps que je nous sorte de la… aller au lit.

Sans lui demander son avis, il la porta rapidement et la laissa doucement tomber sur la toile du lit de camp tout en l'enroulant dans sa cape.

-Je reviendrais te chercher, maintenant repose-toi.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il avait rabattu les pans de la tente. Le peu de force que lui avait demandé son action l'avait fait souffrir, il allait devoir aller voir la vice-capitaine Kotetsu pour plus que l'organisation de sa division.

Marchant, il passa les portes du bâtiment médical où l'atmosphère qu'il avait ressenti le jour précédent n'avait pas changé. Trouvant la femme aux cheveux gris nez dans un dossier médical, il s'approcha :

-Bonjour coordinatrice Kotetsu.

Relevant les yeux des rapports, elle lui fit un maigre sourire.

-J'ai bien failli ne pas relever la tête, encore heureux que vous ayez ajouté mon nom coordinateur Risekime.

-Je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir du mal avec ce titre, dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. Pourriez-vous m'appeler Max ?

-C'est entendu à condition que vous fassiez de même, après tout, nous sommes dans la même situation vous et moi.

-Tu as raison Isane, cependant je peux encore compter sur le soutien de mon ancien capitaine et vice-capitaine ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Je tenais d'ailleurs à t'exprimer mes plus sincères condoléances pour ta perte.

Il vit son interlocutrice essuyer rapidement ses yeux.

-Merci beaucoup, c'était une femme extraordinaire. Avec la destruction des archives, du central et l'ensevelissement de la bibliothèque spirituelle on ne sait où, je n'ai pas eu accès aux derniers dossiers la concernant.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu pourras à n'en pas douter compter sur le soutien de notre nouveau capitaine commandant dans ta recherche. Le travail de deuil sera long.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison. Mais trêve de bavardage, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-2 choses, je souhaitais réunir rapidement la 8e division sur le parvis afin de t'envoyer les volontaires en capacité de refaire les stocks de pression spirituelle.

-Faites, le temps que tous se rassemblent, nous aurons installé le matériel nécessaire.

-Parfait, et j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le soin de mes blessures.

-Oh, c'est vrai que depuis ton réveil tu n'as vu personne. Assieds-toi.

Le temps que la médecin se charge de sa demande, il avait invoqué via le kido le plus de papillons de l'enfer afin qu'ils trouvent et informent tout l'effectif de sa division en leur demandant de se réunir. Une nuée de ceux-ci partirent par la fenêtre.

-Tu t'en sors ? Interrogea Max

-Oui tout va bien, tes blessures restent fraîches et douloureuses, mais elles sont en bonne voie de guérissons. C'est presque un miracle après tous ce tu as traversé. Presque anormal même.

-Anormal ?

-Oui ton corps se régénère plus rapidement que le commun des mortelles.

-Sûrement un effet de mon Zanpakuto, cela fait depuis mon réveil qu'elle ne m'a pas parlé, elle doit être occupée à cela.

-Possible effectivement.

Sa collègue souffla enfin alors que son sort émeraude disparaissait.

-Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant.

-Merci bien. Je t'envoie les hommes en fonction de leur arrivée.

-Je les attends.

Max passa la journée sur le parvis de la 4e division. Il avait vu passer des visages connus qu'il envoyait rapidement pour les dons. Cependant une sourde inquiétude l'avait tenaillé. Il n'avait pas vu assez de monde ! Cette crainte devint réalité quand tous les donneurs furent rassemblés en face de lui au milieu de l'après-midi. Mariko en tête du groupe était encadrée par une centaine seulement de ses frères. Il ne devait pas se laisser décontenancer par l'ampleur du désastre qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sans compter que sûrement des membres de la division étaient encore blessés, voire qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se manifester à temps. Captant des regards inquiets émanant de la petite foule devant lui, il prit la parole.

-Mes amis, heureux de tous vous revoir, et merci pour ce que vous venez de faire. Cela permettra de sauver nos frères et sœurs. Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas encore, sur décision du capitaine commandant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis le coordinateur de notre division. Est-ce que quelqu'un souhaiterait ajouter tout de suite quelque chose ?

Un non massif lui répondit, rassuré il poursuivit.

-Comme vous le sentez, nos conditions actuelles ne permettent pas de nous projeter dans le futur. Il a donc été décidé que la 8e division serait temporairement re-localisée au sein du 50e district.

Un murmure de surprise traversa les rangs.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre point de chute est établi. Je me doute que nous ne sommes pas encore au complet en comptant les blessés, mais pour le moment vous êtes la 8e division.

Les paroles cessèrent et tous les soldats bombèrent le torse.

-Je sais que vous adorer la tente…

Des petits éclats de rire furent émis.

-Je vous propose donc de vous reposer encore 2 jours puis nous entamerons notre chemin vers notre nouveau QG. Cela laissera le temps à de possibles retardataires de nous rejoindre. Si vous avez des questions, des doléances ou tout autres besoins, vous pouvez venir dans ma tente, elle vous est grande ouverte.

Voyant que les questions étaient absentes, il conclut.

-Reposez-vous, nous partirons à l'aube dans 2 jours.

La majeure partie de ses subordonnés se retourna. Max répondit à quelques requêtes puis rentra dans sa tente, Mariko sa cape toujours sur elle. Il l'attrapa et ensemble, il se blottir sur le lit. Il avait besoin de repos.

Le lendemain, il était allé voir son capitaine commandant pour l'informer de son départ proche et de son organisation. Alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini, il fut coupé par son ami.

-Max, j'aurais besoin que tu m'accompagnes.

-Bien sûr.

Il avait suivi son supérieur dans les dédales de chemins qui serpentaient au milieu des ruines. Ils finirent par rejoindre un petit groupe de silhouette entourant Kisuke Urahara.

-Me voici, fit le rose d'un ton sombre.

-Commandant.

Max reçut une certaine hostilité en provenance de ses interlocuteurs qui étaient composés des survivants des Vizards.

-Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne souhaitez pas rester, votre aide nous serait précieuse dans ces temps difficiles, entama Kyoraku.

-Notre décision est prise, déclara une certaine Hiyori. Nous avons trop saigné d'un coup pour la Soul Society.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa déclaration, 3 groupes de 2 porteurs s'étaient matérialisés à leur côté et déposaient leur chargement sitôt suivi par l'apparition de tous les capitaines et coordinateurs. Un dénommé Archie, un colosse bedonnant utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire léviter les 3 cercueils aux couleurs des armées de la cour respective à leurs 3 hôtes. Max nota les armoiries de la 3e, 5e et 9e divisions. Un haut le cœur menaça sa posture neutre. Les images de Kensei et de Rose qu'il avait dû arrêter lui revinrent en mémoire. Shuhei avait les yeux légèrement luisants. Le représentant de la 5e division était respectueux du moment, ses traits semblaient d'ailleurs particulièrement tirés. Kira était d'un neutre glacial.

-Je comprends, reprit doucement le commandant. Sachez que la Soul Society vous sera toujours ouverte et que toutes nos condoléances vous accompagnent. Une copie du rapport de la guerre vous sera adressée via Urahara.

Sur ces mots, la plupart des shinigamis présents repartirent à leurs innombrables tâches. Il ne restait plus que Kira, le représentant de la 5e, Shuhei et lui qui n'arrivait pas à bouger ainsi que les Vizards. La porte s'ouvrit alors que le cercueil contenant le 5e capitaine passait par celui-ci suivit par la majorité des demis hollows. Il ne restait qu'Archie, les 2 cercueils, Izuru, Shuhei, lui et Mashiro. Alors que le cercueil de Rose passait la lumière, Max déglutit. Kira le saluait de manière martiale puis disparu.

Kensei, Rose, Mashiro venait d'éclater en sanglot, penchés sur la boite lui faisant face.

Shuhei ne put rester de marbre et vint se porter au contact de la jeune femme, ils partagèrent ainsi leur peine.

« Meurtrier »

D'un bon, il chercha la source de ce mot qui semblait glisser dans l'air. Ne le trouvant pas, il se re-concentra sur le présent. Mashiro accompagné de Shuhei allait avancer dans la lumière. Au dernier moment, il intervint.

-Je suis désolé ! Hurla celui-ci à l'intention de la femme aux cheveux verts.

Elle se retourna sans s'arrêter, lui lançant un regard étonné.

.

À l'aube du jour J, tous les shinigamis de la 8e s'étaient retrouvés à l'extrémité sud du camp. Pour l'occasion, Mariko avait forcé sa moitié à reprendre sa cape. Alors que le premier rayon de soleil allait franchir l'horizon, le capitaine commandant apparu sur l'arrière de la colonne où il se trouvait.

-Capitaine commandant.

-Bonjour Max, et bonjour à la 8e.

Tous se tournèrent et saluèrent la plus haute autorité de la Soul Society.

-Ce jour, vous êtes les premiers à quitter le Sereitei depuis la fin du conflit. Vous partez loin, mais soyez sûr que nous ne vous oublions pas. Vos missions seront nombreuses durant ce laps de temps, mais vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Restez fort !

Une salve de « hourras » lui répondit. D'un geste, le châtain donna l'ordre de départ. La colonne commença à courir, elle allait prendre de la vitesse afin de lancer son pas de shunpo nécessaire pour le voyage. Max les laissait partir en avant, le rythme serait lent, il l'avait demandé à Mariko de s'en charger en tête de colonne.

-Je reviendrais vite.

-Plus vite que tu ne le pense je le crains. Prépares-toi à faire de la route mon jeune Max, car nous aurons besoins de toi.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Fais de ton mieux, tu as ma division sous ton commandement. Des instructions te seront transmises par kido via Nanao ou moi.

-Bien compris.

-Pars maintenant, vous êtes attendu ?

-Tout à fait, ma famille est prévenue

-Alors je ne te retiens pas. À très bientôt.

Max lui tourna le dos, sa cape claquant. Il le salua à genoux, le faisant tiquer, lui sourit et disparut.

* * *

Alors dites moi tout ? qu'en pensez vous ? j'attends vos retours sur le premier chapitre hors canon alors go Review fav et follow.

Moi je vous dit au week end prochain.


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour Bonsoir shinigamis en voyage et bienvenue pour la suite de votre histoire.

On se retrouve un petit peu en retard.

Comme vous en avez l'habitude désormais, je remercie ma fantastique beta Pandora pour son soutien à toute épreuve et son aide inestimable.

Nous sommes partis.

* * *

Chapitre 39

 _"La mort est le berceaux de la vie" Higelin . J_

La journée était belle. Max profita du temps de la route pour compter, observer et discuter avec des membres de la 8e. La majorité portait des bandages sur le corps comme lui, mais leur état n'était pas préoccupant. Ce n'était pas le cas de leur psyché. La fatigue, la peine et la désillusion dominaient une division brisée. Mariko à sa demande déclara une halte à mi-chemin afin de pouvoir s'occuper des blessés les plus graves et de faire reposer tout le monde. Sa bien-aimée apparue alors à ses côtés, lui tendant une gourde d'eau.

-Merci…

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non pas plus que d'habitude, c'est juste que je viens de finir le compte de la division.

Mariko comprit et baissa doucement les yeux.

-80% des nôtres manque à l'appel.

Un silence s'installa pendant que le 3e siège couvait du regard les hommes et les femmes sous sa responsabilité en train de se reposer ou de boire dans la rivière courant sur le bord du chemin. Ici on aurait pu croire que rien n'était jamais arrivé et que le Sereitei était toujours debout.

Mariko avait dû sentir son trouble, car elle se permit un geste de tendresse à son égard. Celui-ci se tendit imperceptiblement alors qu'une petite foule approchait de la colonne. Se portant à leur contact, Mariko sur ses talons, ils les attendirent. Un vieil homme à la peau tannée et aux bras encore monstrueusement musclés prit la parole avec un accent bien particulier.

-Hey ba, ça fait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu autant de shinigamis par ici. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous amener ?

-Bien le bonjour, je suis Risekime Max, le coordinateur de la 8e division. Il sortit sa main pansée de sa cape.

-Rui, il la lui broya.

-Nous sommes en route pour le 50e district.

-Tout va bien par chez vous ? Car ça a pas mal secoué par ici. On n'a jamais vu autant de vent et de pluie ainsi que des tremblements de terre de mémoire d'homme.

Max redressa un sourcil. Serait-il possible que les affres de la guerre aient été ressenties jusqu'ici

-Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

-Juste que tout le monde a eu très peur. Un sentiment de danger avait rempli l'air comme du poison puis d'un coup tout s'est arrêté. Alors on voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé et au vu de l'état de vos hommes si vous le permettez, ça a pas dû être une partie de plaisir.

Max feignit un sourire en pensant à l'euphémisme de ces paroles. Il se permit de leur expliquer rapidement ce qui s'était passé et ce à quoi ils avaient échappé de peu. La foule avait été horrifiée. Puis la question qu'il attendait arriva.

-Comment peut-on vous aider ?

-Nous avons besoin de tout. Mais pour le moment je dois conduire mes hommes. Je reviendrais pour mettre en place une proposition. Cela vous convient ?

-Nous ne bougeons pas, mais comptez sur nous pour faire circuler l'histoire et vous aider.

-Alors nous nous reverrons.

-À la prochaine.

Il se refit broyer la main. D'un geste, il siffla et ses hommes se remirent en position.

-Mariko je te prie, la colonne t'attend, direction le 50e district.

-Bien coordinateur.

Ils disparurent.

La fin du voyage se passa sans accros. Max était pensif des mots échangés avec Rui. Cela augurait des perceptives positives pour la suite. Alors qu'ils venaient de passer le 42e district, Max fut immédiatement surpris de sentir l'odeur du café qui traînait dans l'air. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait hâte de rentrer à la maison.

Arrivant en périphérie du 50e district, il donna l'ordre de stopper la course. La colonne rangée en 2 lignes s'immobilisa. La remontant doucement en distribuant les gestes réconfortants, il retrouva Mariko en tête. Devant lui le soleil dans le dos, il trouva son frère accompagné par les plus hauts dignitaires du 50e district. Comprenant que le repos ne serait pas pour tout de suite, il transmit ses ordres afin que la division prenne une position de cérémonie. Après les politesses d'usages et un petit tour du district, ils furent conviés à la salle de réunion où de quoi se sustenter rapidement les attendait. Ses soldats s'avancèrent pour en profiter tout en discutant doucement alors que Max voyait son frère se rapprocher. Arrivé en face de lui, les 2 hommes s'étreignirent le plus fort possible.

-Ca fait du bien de te revoir, murmura Max à son oreille.

-Et moi donc, à l'inverse de la plupart des gens du district, nous étions au courant de ce qui risquait de se passer.

-Ah bon ? Mais comment ?

-Mon poste de dirigeant.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

Ils se lâchèrent.

-Il n'y a que ça ? Demanda-t-il

-Pour le moment oui, et je crains que peu nous rejoignent en cours de route.

-C'est donc si important ?

-J'en ai bien peur. Je compte leur octroyer des conditions de vie dignes de héros de guerre. La maison est disponible ?

-Toujours pour toi allons, tu vas être stupéfait d'ailleurs, tu n'auras aucun mal à les loger au sein de la maison.

-À ce point !

-Je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lorsque le petit buffet fut nettoyé, Max et son frère conduisirent la division devant les portes de la demeure Risekime qu'il avait quitté il y a si longtemps. Mariko non loin voyait avec plaisir son amant redevenir un peu de ce qu'il était avant. Celui-ci lui attrapa même le bras pour la tenir sous sa cape.

Elle fut heureuse de cette attention. Arrivant en face de la maison de son enfance, Max resta sans voix pendant que des sifflements d'admirations résonnaient dans les rangs. La masure de bonne taille, mais en lambeau qu'il avait connu à son arrivée. La jolie maisonnée retapée qu'il avait trouvé lors de son premier retour et le début de propriété luxueuse de sa dernière visite était bien loin de ce qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Une resplendissante maison de style ancien noble l'avait remplacé. Sur 3 bons étages, une grande double porte ouverte les attendait. Les lumières intérieures distribuées par des appliques murales en verres faisaient resplendir un extérieur impeccable et un intérieur décoré avec goût toujours avec le parquet marron qui plaisait tant à Papi Ki. En parlant du vieil homme, il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte flanqué de Ben et accueillait déjà les shinigamis avec des grands sourires et des poignées de main. Il avait fière allure dans son kimono aux couleurs de la famille.

Passant en dernier, il serra dans ses bras son grand-père pendant que Ben montrait où allait loger ses hommes.

-Mon fils, j'ai eu si peur, regarde-toi !

-Je me doute grand père, mais ne crains rien, je m'en sors bien.

Le fixant dans les yeux, il n'alla pas plus loin.

-Tu nous en parleras le jour où tu le jugeras bon.

-Je te le promet, mais en attendant je dois m'occuper de mes hommes.

-Pas de souci je comprends, viens suis moi, tu ne devrais pas en revenir.

Emboîtant le pas à son ancêtre, ils débouchèrent sur une cour intérieure qui choqua le brun. Un petit parc en style japonais de sable blanc en carré était entouré d'un plancher haut qui délimitait un chemin pour se promener. Autour de ce chemin était réparti un nombre incroyable de chambres qui était délimitées par des portes shojies. Cela donnait un effet de cocon où une fois les portes closes, les problèmes disparaissaient. C'était littéralement un dortoir de grand standing au milieu du 50e district. Il avait retrouvé un manoir digne des plus grandes familles nobles du Sereitei. Ils voyaient ses frères se répartirent sans bruit dans les locaux, le tout accompagné de domestique au tablier brodé du logo du clan.

-Impressionnant n'est-ce pas.

Max dû se forcer à refermer la bouche.

-Mais comment ?

-Ton entreprise est plus florissante encore que lors de ta dernière visite mon fils. Nous ne pouvions, pour des raisons d'image et lors des réceptions d'affaires, garder la maison en l'état. Nous avons donc décidé d'un commun accord Ben et moi de dessiner ce nouveau chez nous. Bien sûr Azu nous a aidé.

-Mais pourquoi tant de chambre ?

-Et bien elles nous servent lorsque la demande dans les champs est trop importante. Nous faisons venir des employés des autres districts et nous les logeons ici. Une partie est d'ailleurs réservée à notre force privée de sécurité.

-Toujours suivre mes directives à la lettre…

-Que veux-tu, nous n'allons pas changer une recette qui gagne.

Ben venait de les rejoindre.

-Vos hommes sont installés capitaine Risekime.

Max s'étouffa un instant.

-Petit bêta va, il fit semblant de lui mettre une petite gifle, je ne suis pas capitaine, mais coordinateur de la 8e en attendant que la situation se calme au Sereitei. Je reste le 3e siège et d'ailleurs tu dois m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Ah d'accord, celui-ci rigolait bien. Je te laisse les convoquer, nous avons fait lever un banquet pour toi et tes soldats.

-Encore ! Fit-il en riant.

Une fois les festivités lancées, Max c'était éclipsé avec sa famille. Il avait laissé Mariko en charge de vérifier que tous se dérouleraient sans accrocs même s'il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Il se fit conduire dans la salle de diner du clan où on lui retira aimablement sa cape au passage. Il y retrouva son « dirigeant de district de frère » ainsi que ses frères et sa deuxième sœur accompagnés de leurs compagnons respectifs. Alors qu'on lui présentait tout le monde, il se retourna au son des pas approchants. La dernière surprise était de trop. Sa petite Azu, devenue une jeune femme ravissante venait de faire son entrer. Il aurait pu en rester là, d'autant plus qu'il avait eu son lot d'émotion, mais ce qu'il découvrit assombrit ses traits. Sa sœur venait de s'immobiliser toute fière devant lui en tenue rouge caractéristique des étudiantes de l'académie des arts spirituelles.

-Grand frère ! Elle venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

Max n'avait pas pu faire un geste. Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Qu'est ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Pas elle ? Pas sa Azu ! Une brève image de sa sœur le corps brûlé, un bras arraché et recouverte de sang sur un brancard dans la 4e division lui glaça les os. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par les questions de sa sœur.

-Max tu vas bien ? Max ?

-Euh, oui enfin oui. Il était perdu. Il lui rendit froidement son accolade et parti s'asseoir à la droite de Papi Ki en bout-de-table.

Il mangea bien peu du délicieux repas qui leur fut servi. Les conversations allaient bon train alors qu'il restait muet comme une tombe. Perdu dans ses pensées et alors que la fatigue allait le rattraper. Avant le désert, il avait gentiment demandé que le docteur qu'il avait fait mander pour pallier aux demandes de ses hommes se tienne prêt, puis c'était levé sans un bonne nuit pour sa famille et avait suivi une servante qui le guidait vers la suite du chef de famille prévu à son intention.

.

Mariko avait vu passer son amour de dos pendant qu'elle montait à sa recherche. Restant silencieuse, elle avait entendu une discussion animée venant d'une riche porte grande ouverte. Elle s'était adossée aux battants. La voix d'une jeune femme qui semblait en train de pleurer lui parvint

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Un non général lui avait répondu.

-Personnellement je le trouve changé, avait dit un certain Ben qu'elle savait être le plus jeune frère de son aimé.

-Est-ce que ça vous surprend ? Mariko reconnut la voix du superviseur du 50e district.

-Mais je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, de nouveau la jeune femme.

-Ma petite Azu, personne ici ne sait par quoi ton frère est passé, on parle d'une guerre qui a fait trembler les fondations mêmes de notre monde. Tous les phénomènes météorologiques violents étaient des conséquences secondaires de cet affrontement. Et on parle de mon fils, de votre frère en plein milieu de cette catastrophe. Et maintenant, on lui confie sa division. Nous devons le soutenir de notre mieux et surtout lui laisser le temps de faire son « deuil ».

Mariko ne voulait pas en savoir plus, cette discussion avait remis en lumière son propre état de culpabilité d'avoir survécu là ou tant avait péri. Elle décida de rejoindre sa chambre personnelle. Le lendemain marquerait une aire nouvelle pour la 8e division.

XXX

Mariko avait eu un sommeil agité. Elle voyait toujours son aimé en face du monstre lumineux, en mauvaise posture alors que son bankai flottait au vent. Elle revoyait tous les coups qu'il avait reçus puis une image de lui désarticulé les yeux grands ouverts au milieu des cadavres des soldats qu'elle avait dû piétiner pour survivre dans les mêlées. Alors que les 4 heures du matin avaient à peine sonné, elle se leva et s'habilla calmement. L'air frais du petit matin lui fit du bien. Elle rentra dans l'impressionnant manoir de son aimé. Sitôt, elle fut accueillie par une domestique.

-Bonjour madame, fit la femme la peau ridée par les années.

-Bonjour, je cherche la chambre du coordinateur Risekime.

-Oh oui, la chambre du chef de clan. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Silencieusement, elle la conduisit au 3e étage.

-C'est ici, souhaitez-vous que je vous annonce ?

-Non ! Non merci.

-Passez une bonne journée demoiselle. Elle avait fait demi-tour.

Se détendant, Mariko passa sans un grincement la porte. La chambre était baignée dans la faible lumière projetée par une bougie se consumant lentement sur le bureau. Ne voulant pas le faire sursauter, elle ne dissimula pas sa pression spirituelle alors qu'elle avançait en direction de l'immense lit non débordé. Le trouvant froid, elle chercha un signe de son amour. Les rideaux baladés par le faible vent lui donnèrent l'indication recherchée. Elle passa doucement la tête. Max était là, dos a elle pendant qu'il parlait seul.

-Nous avons pris nos quartiers capitaine.

-Mes excuses.

-Je comprends, je vous fais parvenir cela dès que possible.

-Et pour ce que nous avons discuté ?

-Oh je vois.

-Nous sommes d'accord

-Quand ?

-D'ici 10 jours, très bien je serais là.

-À vous aussi, communication terminée.

Soufflant, il venait de s'adosser à la rambarde en pierre grisée finement ouvragée. Relevant les yeux, il croisa ceux de sa moitié.

-Bonjour mon cœur. Je vois que le sommeil est capricieux.

-Bonjour, elle venait de passer sur le balcon, un petit peu, mais il ne me semble pas être le seul…

-Que veux-tu, ces nouvelles responsabilités m'obsède un petit peu je ne te le cache pas.

-Tu as dormi au moins ?

-Bien sûr ! Tout va bien. Dans le même temps, il l'avait gentiment repoussé vers ses appartements et une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, lui fit un baiser passionné. La jeune femme se détendit.

Se reculant elle lui lança :

-Tu es un petit cachottier ! Tu aurais pu me parler de cela avant ! Elle avait embrassé la salle du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

-Je t'aurais plus rapidement mis le grappin dessus.

Il explosa de rire et s'assit autour d'une table ovale en bois massif entourée de 10 imposants fauteuils.

-Avant hier je n'en savais rien crois-moi. Nous vivions quand nous étions petits, dans une masure décrépite à 8.

Il était pensif.

-La vie n'était pas toujours facile, c'est pour cela que j'ai tout fait dès que je suis rentré dans cette famille, pour m'assurer qu'ils ne manquent jamais de rien. Mais ne parlons pas de moi. Je veux en savoir plus vu que nous sommes des enfants du Rukongai, sur toi et ta vie avant l'académie.

Surprise de ce revirement et en même temps, heureuse de pouvoir aborder d'autres sujets que la guerre, elle se lança. Mariko raconta comment elle avait un temps vécue à la rue livrée à elle-même. Puis un jour alors qu'elle ne savait plus où aller et la faim lui tenaillant le ventre, elle s'était écroulée devant le pas d'une porte. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait été changée, lavée et reposait dans un lit des plus douillets. Elle avait ainsi fait la connaissance de sa bienfaitrice, une vieille femme avec une énergie sans pareille qui lui avait offert son toit son amour et ses connaissances contre son aide pour la vie de tous les jours. Mariko relata les yeux dans le lointain les soirées d'hiver ou elles devaient se blottir l'une contre l'autre pour avoir chaud. Jamais elle n'avait voulu une autre vie. Elles ne vivaient pas dans l'opulence loin s'en faut, mais elles étaient heureuses. Jusqu'au jour où elle était rentrée et avait trouvé sa chère mère de substitution au lit brûlante de fièvre. Mariko avait voulu appeler à l'aide, mais d'une voix douce celle-ci l'avait rassuré en lui disant que son heure était venue.

La jeune femme finit son récit au moment où elle avait dit un dernier en revoir. Puis elle expliqua que rendu à la solitude, elle avait décidé de tenter sa chance à l'académie des arts spirituelles ou elle avait fini par faire sa connaissance. Max était bouche bée devant le tragique et pourtant si naturelle tristesse de ce récit. Il allait empoigner sa main en guise de réconfort quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Azu parlant fort joyeusement.

-Debout grand frérounet ! Il est 9 heures.

Sa terrible tête blonde poussait devant-elle un chariot où reposait tout le nécessaire pour un gros petit déjeuner. Voyant que son frère n'était pas seul, elle piqua un phare tout en bégayant une série à rallonge d'excuses.

-Azu, la coupa Max après avoir tiqué sur sa tenue de l'académie, approche, nous allions descendre de toute façon.

Peu rassurée, elle obtempéra. Mariko était plus curieuse qu'autre chose.

-Prend place. Il lui montra la chaise à sa gauche.

Sans un mot, il fit couler le café dans 3 tasses et disposa le nécessaire devant eux. Durant l'opération, il commença.

-Azu, je te présente Mariko Ichikawa, elle fait partie de ma division. Mariko voici Azu Risekime, ma petite sœur et la première personne à m'avoir sauvé la vie dans ce monde. Il avait ponctué sa phrase en ébouriffant ses longs cheveux or en récoltant une réprimande au passage.

-Enchanté.

-Enchanté.

S'asseyant à son tour, il mit sa tasse aux lèvres. Le silence était maître en ces lieux tellement la gêne avait pris possession du corps des 2 femmes. D'un geste suspect, Mariko pris la tasse et renifla le contenu en faisant une grimace.

-Vous n'avez jamais bu de café ? Interrogea Azu le regard surprit

-Euh non…

-Max ! Tu pourrais mieux faire ton travail !

-Pardon ? Il avait tourné un regard joueur vers elle.

-Beta va. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal au début. Il faut le sucrer.

Elle posa doucement 4 morceaux de sucre dans la tasse.

-N'est-ce pas un peu trop ?

-Je pense que ce n'est pas assez au contraire, mais essayez.

Elle porta la boisson chaude à ses lèvres et fit un rictus dégoûté quand le goût âpre et amer emplit son palais. Des éclats de rire la firent rougir. Remettant du sucre, elle trouva le goût bien meilleur.

Pendant ce temps, Max et Azu avaient abordé le sujet de la production et de comment se passait le business. Mariko se permit d'intervenir.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes une élève de l'académie ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Oui, avant la « guerre » j'étais en fin de 2e année.

-À mon plus grand déplaisir, piqua Max.

-Mais pourquoi ça ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la vie que je voulais pour toi.

-Donne-moi une vraie raison !

-Plus tard…

-Non maintenant.

Voyant que la discussion tournait en rond, elle donna son avis.

-À mon avis, le « coordinateur Risekime » dit cela afin de te protéger des dangers de la vie de soldat. Cela demande beaucoup de sacrifices et à ce que j'ai compris Max t'aime beaucoup trop pour qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Un silence venait de ponctuer sa tirade. Azu était coi et Max lui fit un discret clin d'œil.

-Merci beaucoup soldate Ichikawa, puis-je vous demander de m'attendre au rez-de-chaussée, nous allons allez voir la division.

-À vos ordres.

Elle les quitta repue et heureuse d'avoir fait la connaissance d'une personne si importante pour son bien-aimé.

.

Max se tourna vers sa sœur le regard accusateur et un sourire en coin.

-Je t'écoute…

-Mais dis moi, qui est-ce cette ravissante et intelligente jeune femme à tes côté ?

-Je te l'ai présenté. Il croisa les doigts pour ça passe.

-Non non non, elle est quoi pour toi ?

-C'est mon bras droit. Nous travaillons très bien ensemble. Maintenant si tu le permets, je vais rejoindre mes hommes et me remettre au travail.

Il se retourna alors qu'il avait passé la porte.

-Et d'ailleurs Azu

-Oui ?

-Je ne suis toujours pas pour que tu deviennes une shinigami, elle se rembrunit, et la prochaine fois pense à toquer avant d'entrer d'accord.

-Si tu veux…

Alors qu'il commençait à descendre, il perçu un murmure de sa sœur « Elle l'a appelé Max… »

* * *

Ce chapitre marque le retour de personnage qui j'espère vous ont manqués. Dites moi tout cela en review et je vous dis au week end prochain. Bye.


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour Bonsoir les shinigamis de Noel et bonne fêtes à tous.

Avec un petit retard inhabituel je vous délivre un chapitre très particulier car il est le 40e. Record incontesté de longévité qui vient de passer les 1800 vues. Je vous remercie toujours autant pour votre fidélité.

C'est une grande étape aussi pour mon incroyable beta pandora qui beta pour une 40e fois cette histoire qui nous passionne et qui n'est aussi bien construite que grâce a tes idées et ton sens de la mesure. L'histoire ne serait pas la même sans toi et son ton travail acharné. Merci beaucoup et joyeux 40e chapitre.

Sur ce je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps et je vous relance dans votre histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 40

 _"J'espère vivre jusqu'à ma mort" J. Paulhan_

Après avoir mis sa division au repos forcé, il avait reçu via un messager de la 2e division, un grand livre qui contenait tout ce qu'il devait réaliser avant la prochaine réunion. Il avait alors fait la liste de chaque soldat présent à ses côtés. Mettant cette tâche en suspens, il avait profité du reste de la semaine pour enchaîner les réunions avec les chefs de district afin de coordonner les volontés.

Après 8 jours d'intense travail, il avait avec une joie non dissimulée vu réapparaître sa chère vouivre. Il s'était alors gentiment moqué d'elle au vu de la tête qu'elle faisait. Jokuro l'avait alors éjecté de son monde intérieur en hurlant qu'elle venait de se réveiller d'un très long sommeil et qu'ont ne peut pas demander à une femme aussi vénérable d'être présentable au saut du lit. Ce retour remit un peu de normalité dans le mental de l'homme bien que le temps n'était pas au beau fixe. Max ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait déambulé tard le soir dans les couloirs et où il avait "surpris" des sanglots étouffés derrière les portes ou ses hommes et femmes tombant sur lui les yeux rougis ou la peur incrustée au fer rouge sur le visage. Lors de ces moments, il s'armait et se contentait d'un geste de réconfort. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de laisser le temps apaiser les horreurs vécues et rester fort pour eux.

Le jour de la réunion, après avoir remis la division sous le commandement de Mariko, il partit en direction du Sereitei. Ses blessures étaient en grande partie solidifiées, de ce fait, il ne mit que 7 heures pour parcourir le chemin, sa sempiternelle cape sur les épaules. Il eut à peine le temps de poser le pied dans une petite zone qui avait été dégagé par les occupants des lieux aux alentours du bâtiment médical que la réunion commença. Après de longues discussions sur le nombre de blessé, l'épineuse question de la reconstruction fut abordée.

-Les familles nobles sont moins compréhensives que prévu, commença le commandant.

-Je les convaincrais, assura le capitaine Kuchiki.

-Et si par hasard t'y arrivais pas, avait demandé Kenpachi.

-Tu remets en doute mes capacités ?

-Peut-être...

-Si les clans nobles refusent de nous aider, il faudra leur forcer la main, intervient Max avec sévérité.

-Ce n'est pas possible, rétorqua le noble.

-Ah bon ? Ils n'ont plus aucun pouvoir, plus aucune influence pour la plupart. La seule denrée qu'elles détiennent est leur fortune. Je propose donc que toutes les familles nobles financent la reconstruction du Sereitei au titre des sacrifices consentis.

Un silence un peu gêné s'ensuivit.

-J'apporte mon soutien à cette proposition, Kira d'un ton sans sentiment avait parlé.

Le suivant, les capitaines et coordinateurs des autres divisions mis à part la 2e et 6e division se rallièrent à sa proposition.

Souhaitant arrondir les angles, le rose prit la parole.

-Je vois que les esprits s'échauffent un peu, mais avant de penser au paiement, il nous faudrait déjà de la main-d'œuvre, car le peu qui a été déblayé par les hommes de la 11e durant ces 10 jours n'est clairement pas suffisant.

Kenpachi souffla.

-Avec tous mes remerciements bien sur capitaine Zaraki… je vous ai demandé de me faire la liste des hommes en capacité de travailler sur ce point, ou en sommes-nous ?

Nanao s'éclaircit la gorge.

-En l'état, toutes les divisions réunies ne permettent pas un travail de terrassement sur un délai raisonnable.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet. Toutes les divisions allaient mal.

-Bien, des propositions ?

-Nous pourrions demander au Rukongai ? Proposa le capitaine de la 10e division.

-Vous qui vivez dans un district, quel est l'état d'esprit ?

-Ils sont ouverts aux propositions que nous pourrions leur faire. De plus, ils ont tous ressentis les effets de la guerre et souhaiterais nous aider…

-Il y a un mais je suppose…

-Ils ne pourront le faire qu'à raison d'une rétribution sinon cela déstabiliserait leurs districts.

-Nous parlons de combien d'hommes pour votre district ?

-Environ 300 hommes.

Un petit murmure enfla, cela représentait près du triple de sa division pensa Max.

« Et pour nous alors ? Nous en avons combien ? »

Il lui fit un sourire mental et lui proposa de regarder.

-Je vois.

-Si vous le permettez commandant. Le capitaine Hitsugaya vient de nous donner la solution pour notre reconstruction. Les sommes « gracieusement » versées par les familles nobles permettront un paiement décent de ces travailleurs dont nous avons terriblement besoin, ainsi que des outils nécessaires et des matériaux pour plus tard.

Un petit vent d'espoir venait de souffler sur l'assistance.

-Le plan se tient effectivement, mais le cas du capitaine Hitsugaya est peut-être un cas isolé, qu'en est-il dans les districts moins au contact du champ de bataille. Il s'était tourné en conséquence vers lui.

-Les opinions sont identiques dans mon district et dans les environs, nous avons même eu des propositions d'aide du district 39 sur le chemin.

Prenant le temps de la réflexion, tous étaient tournés vers leur commandant.

-C'est d'accord finit par déclarer celui-ci, ces valeureux travailleurs seront dédommagés par les nobles.

Un mouvement de recul fut vite étouffé par le 6e capitaine.

-Bien sûr les sommes ne seront pas les mêmes pour tous, le clan Kuchiki donnant déjà beaucoup. Je veux que vous envoyiez vos hommes dans les districts à la recherche de volontaires. Les coordinateurs et capitaines seront en charge de la gestion de ces effectifs en adéquation avec la première division.

-Bien reçu !

-Capitaine Hitsugaya, quand peuvent arriver ces 300 hommes ?

-D'ici deux jours.

-Parfait, est-ce que d'autres ont des pistes ?

-Une équipe de 1500 hommes partira dès mon retour aux locaux de la 8e. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs à disposition selon les besoins pour les armées de la cour. Lorsque la première équipe sera de retour, une deuxième composée du même contingent interviendra.

Les attitudes étaient divisées au sein des gradés. Son capitaine avait rabattu son sakkat mais il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses commissures de lèvres levées. Les capitaines de la 2e, 6e, 12e et 3e étaient silencieux. Kenpachi le gratifia d'un reniflement. Isane applaudissait alors que Shuhei et Toshiro arboraient un sourire entendu.

-Très bien, je mets fin à la réunion.

La petite foule commença à se disperser. Max avait repris sa cape bleu nuit alors que son zanpakuto passait en revue les expressions de ses collègues en étant hilare.

-Max ?

Il avait été alpagué par Nanao. Regardant autour de lui, il lui répondit :

-Je peux t'aider Nanao ?

-Nous voulons te voir avec le capitaine.

-Commandant…

-Oui, enfin tu m'as comprise.

Ils se retrouvèrent comme à la belle époque sous la tente de commandement.

-Commandant ?

-Shunsui !

-Pardon.

-Un tour de force ce que tu as réalisé aujourd'hui.

-Je n'ai fait que coordonner les volontés…

-Et trouver la solution au plus grand problème de la Soul Society dans le même temps.

-Ce n'est rien

« Il veut te demander quelque chose c'est sûr »

« Oui, mais quoi ? »

-J'aurais une demande express pour toi.

-Comme toujours, vous pouvez tout me demander capitai… Shunsui.

-Ah ENFIN, bref, il reprit son ton sérieux. Je veux que tu te joignes à Nanao et moi-même lors des négociations avec les clans nobles.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Mais à quoi devons-nous nous attendre, et en quoi puis-je nous aider ?

-Les nobles ne seront pas spécialement d'accord pour mettre la main aux coffres forts tu peux t'en douter.

.

Le rassemblement des nobles qui était prévu pour le lendemain ne fut pas de tout repos pour les 3 shinigamis et ceux-ci n'avaient rien fait pour arranger les choses. Dès l'entrée, Max avait été alpagué par les gardes de la famille où se déroulait la rencontre. Kyoraku avec son statut de capitaine commandant avait eu tous les égards possibles de même pour Nanao qui était une tête connue aux côtés de son supérieur. Il avait été très vite pris pour un sous-fifre sans importance qu'on pouvait railler et balader à sa guise ce qui ne lui plus pas. Après une intervention très sèche de son ex-capitaine, il avait pu les rejoindre au sein de la grande pièce sombre comprenant tous les représentants des clans nobles de la Soul Society. Durant la première partie de la discussion, il put découvrir comment la guerre qui avait prélevé un lourd tribut dans leur rang n'avait pas changé les mentalités égocentriques de cette petite classe habituée aux privilèges hérités injustement de leur sang. Rendu à l'évidence que les nobles ne céderaient pas facilement après la levée de boucliers suite à la proposition de financement des reconstructions, Max et Nanao c'était vivement opposés à la décision de leur chef qui voulait mettre sur le devant de la scène une solution « avantageuse » pour les 2 parties. Elle consistait en l'attribution de siège au futur nouveau central 46 pour les familles qui participeraient à l'effort de reconstruction. Bien que Kyoraku leur ait expliqué que le central 46 devrait renaître d'une manière ou d'une autre, les 2 subordonnés ne voulaient pas forcément transiger avec cette caste. Avant que la réunion ne reprenne, Nanao était sortie de sa réflexion avec la solution afin que l'influence des nobles reste limitée dans le temps. Elle voulait ajouter une clause secrète dans l'accord donnant le droit au capitaine commandant d'outrepasser les décisions du futur central en cas de crise majeure. Max voulait aussi ajouter quelques limitations et ensemble, ils firent part de leur proposition qui plus énormément aux nobles voyant une parfaite aubaine de retrouver de leur influence détruite.

C'est sur cette victoire que Max, en pleine nuit avait quitté ses 2 amis pour retourner dans son district, il n'avait pas sommeil de toute façon et le temps était une denrée précieuse. Arrivant vers les 5 heures du matin, il fut accueilli par son ancêtre.

-Mon fils…

-Papi ki.

-Tu es déjà rentré ? En pleine nuit ?

-Oui, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. La reconstruction est lancée et je dois prévenir mes hommes et les équipes du district. Il faut charger l'intendance.

-Tu ne pourrais pas déléguer un petit peu ? Demanda le vieil homme d'un ton concerné.

-Si, je le ferais plus tard d'accord ? Peux-tu faire en sorte de sonner le rappel pour les districts alentour pour 7 heures ?

-Compte sur moi.

Il remarqua un dossier dépassant légèrement de la cape bleu roi de son enfant.

-Encore du travail ?

Le dossier disparu dans les plis du vêtement.

-Une tache dont je me serais bien passé…

Et sans en dire plus, il monta dans ses quartiers.

.

La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait marqué la mise en place des roulements entre le 50e district, et le Sereitei. Il avait confié à ses hommes valides le devoir de protéger les chariots de ravitaillement, les ouvriers et les matériaux pris en charge par son clan. Il avait aussi expressément demandé qu'ils aident aux travaux et reviennent au roulement de la 2e équipe. Le convoi était parti comme il l'avait annoncé, chargé de nourriture pour les travailleurs, des tentes, un nécessaire de vie et de gros sacs de café pour tout le monde afin de rendre le tout plus efficient et plus facile à supporter. Le grand moment de cette fin de semaine avait été le retour de la première équipe et le lancement de la 2e. L'organisation sera ainsi dupliquée pour les futures semaines.

Max quittant son document de gestion se frotta doucement les yeux. Il était tard et la prochaine réunion des capitaines serait d'ici 1 mois. Il allait avoir le temps de se concentrer sur d'autres tâches.

.

3 semaines passèrent ainsi sans qu'il trouve le temps. Un soir, il fut alpagué par son arme.

« Tu travailles beaucoup trop tu le sais ça ? »

« Mais non, je fais ce qui doit être fait »

« D'accord, alors dis-moi depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormis ? » Sa vouivre semblait exaspérée

« J'ai fais une sieste il y 4 jours pourquoi ? »

« C'est trop peu ! »

« Tu sais que les âmes n'ont pas besoin de sommeil d'autant plus pour les utilisateurs de forte pression spirituelle »

« Ça n'empêche et pour tes repas ? »

« C'est comme pour le sommeil"

« Alors résumons, tu ne dors pas, tu ne manges pas, ton sang doit être à 80% composé de café si noir qu'il relèverait un mort et tout vas bien ? »

À cette expression, les yeux de son hôte avaient immédiatement glissé vers le document qu'il avait ramené de son dernier aller-retour au Sereitei.

« Tu devras le faire, tu sais… tu y seras obligé, mais je serais avec toi ! Et tu n'as pas à être seul ! »

-Alors qui ? À qui dois-je imposer cette sinécure ! Tu veux vraiment que je partage cette tâche avec quelqu'un en sachant pertinemment qu'elle me soulève le cœur !

Il avait hurlé ces mots tout en tapant sur le bureau. Il avait fait le tour de la pièce pour se calmer puis avait positionné ses mains à plat sur le bureau, le corps à demi penché et la tête ballante.

« Tu ne vas pas bien Max, laisse les autres t'aider… »

« Je suis leur coordinateur, je dois être fort pour eux ! Car si je m'écroule la division tombera »

Sortant de son dialogue intérieur, il remarqua la présence timide de sa bien-aimée sur le pas de la porte. Elle semblait profondément attristée. Le 3e siège se mit une claque mentale, il n'avait eu que peu de temps à lui consacrer et il s'en voulait énormément. Comme un rappel physique de son amertume, son flanc droit qui restait sa seule blessure active à la surprise de la coordinatrice de la 4e division, le fit souffrir. Il posa sa main dessus.

-Désolé de t'avoir imposé ça… dit-il en direction de la jeune femme.

Sans dire un mot, elle tira une chaise à ses côtés et commença à apposer ses mains dans un kido de soin sur sa blessure. La laissant se concentrer, il ne pipa mot alors que son corps se détendait un peu. Son esprit vagabonda un moment. Sa moitié avait étonnamment bien trouvé ses repères au sein de son clan. Azu et elle avaient brisé la gêne de la première rencontre et étaient devenues de bonnes amies. C'est d'ailleurs sous l'impulsion de celle-ci que Mariko avait put un peu intégrer les événements du clan, calmement, doucement. Elle était maintenant devenue plus qu'une shinigamie comme on pouvait en croiser dans la maison. Son statut était différent et Max savait pourquoi, car Azu avait sûrement vendu l'histoire de leur lien auprès de Papi Ki et de Ben.

-Et voilà.

Il revint dans le présent.

-Merci, il lui prit les mains dans les siennes, plongeant ses prunelles sombres dans celles éclatantes de sa partenaire.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir perdre ton calme, est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

L'homme continua à fixer les 2 lacs d'une pureté sans égale. Il pouvait y lire ce qui affligeait tant de soldats, du remords, du désespoir et la fatigue qui les étreignaient tous tel un serpent insidieux. Mais par, il ne savait quel miracle, Mariko parvenait encore à rester debout, comme lui. Comprenant qu'il prenait trop de temps pour répondre, il se lança.

-Le regroupement des gradés interviendra d'ici 2 jours et une tache reste en suspens. J'ai reçu il y a une semaine les estimations finales de la 4e division. Il va me falloir maintenant remplir ceci. Il se détourna de la vue angélique pour regarder l'immonde classeur sur le bureau.

-C'est le recueil de la 8e si je comprends bien…

Il hocha la tête.

« Demande-lui ! »

-J'aurais, sa voix était mal assurée pour la première fois depuis des siècles, voudrais tu m'aider ?

Sa lieutenante officieuse eut un mouvement de recul tellement la situation lui semblait surréaliste.

-Bien sûr ! Je vais faire un dernier compte de nos hommes. Elle prit une liste sur le bureau, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et partit.

Pendant ce temps, Max avait sorti en une pile les photos de toute la division. Il avait trié les shinigamis qu'il savait vivant. Mariko revint pour le dîner qu'ils prirent en tête à tête dans ses appartements. Une fois la table débarrassée, ils firent le dernier tri des vivants avant de commencer à insérer les photos sur les pages de leur détenteur. La tâche en elle-même n'avait rien de compliqué. Un élève de maternelle aurait put le faire, mais pour ces soldats, c'était une modélisation de la triste réalité et de la situation peu enviable dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Max avait redouté cela et à raison. Chaque visage qu'il devait barrer en rouge en y apposant un tampon « Décédé » était un déchirement. Le rythme lent eu bientôt raison de la jeune femme qui somnola. Sans lui laisser le choix, le 3e siège avait doucement apposé ses doigts sur son front afin qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux ait un sommeil réparateur. Il avait bien vu malgré l'apparente neutralité, que Mariko avait été impacté par la mise en lumière de leur perte. Elle avait sûrement des amies dans ses personnes. Revenant de son lit où il avait allongé sa belle endormie, il continua sa macabre besogne.

« Le 8e siège, le 4e siège, le 9e siège, le 16e … il venait à peine de sortir de l'académie ! »

« Du calme Max »

« Comment veux-tu que… »

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit le jour de ton réveil après la bataille contre Aizen ? »

« Que c'est le lot de chaque guerre »

« Et que tant que tu ressentiras ces sentiments tu resteras humain, dis toi que cela montre que le bon est toujours là »

Il resta pensif un instant.

« Merci Jokuro »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise et finit cette sinécure, ton lit m'appelle et je suis sûre que ta dulcinée apprécierait de se réveiller dans tes bras »

Cette perspective lui remit un peu de baume au cœur. Ce moment flétri un peu quand le visage du prochain shigami apparut.

« Le 20e siège Uchimon Futokai »

Cherchant dans la liste de Mariko comme pour avoir une bonne surprise, il ne le trouva pas. Max s'assit doucement.

-Repose en paix mon vieil ami que tes années de service et ta gentillesse t'octroient toutes les largesses du paradis.

Un « clanc » caractéristique fit apparaître la mention décédé. Soufflant doucement, il sentit que le rouge lui montait aux yeux.

Jokuro le gratifia d'un « Je l'aimais bien aussi, mais au moins il a vécu sa vie comme il l'entendait »

Le prochain portrait fut dévastateur pour le 3e siège. Une petite bouille, des yeux verts en accord avec sa chevelure hirsute de la même couleur lui souriait. Faisant le tour des listes, il ne le trouva pas.

-Non…

« NON NON NON NON ! » il bouillonnait d'un mélange de rage et de chagrin.

« Il était vivant, il était derrière moi ! Derrière le sort de kido ! »

Jokuro ne pipa mot.

« Il ne peut pas » au fond de lui, il le savait…

« Il était le meilleur avec moi ! C'est impossible, il doit y avoir une erreur ! »

« Quelles sont les dernières images que tu as Max ? »

Fermant les yeux, il s'autorisa à retourner à ce moment. Il revit l'attaque ennemie d'une force sans égale briser son sort et fondre sur lui. Puis avant l'impact, il avait été poussé par… Izuko.

« Il est mort… »

« C'est vrai, mais son ultime sacrifice a été pour toi »

Max ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il avait besoin d'air, courant doucement, il s'immobilisa sur le rebord de son balcon, inspirant l'air froid de la nuit. Les mains jointes sur son visage, il sentit pour la première fois les larmes couler. Immobile jusqu'à ce que le froid perce ses résistances, il finit par relever les yeux, les posant sur un district endormi et couvé par une pleine lune éclatante. Pivotant pour rentrer, il crut discerner une forme debout sur un toit. Faisant volte-face, il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Jokuro ! »

Il ferma une fraction de seconde ses yeux pour les changer par ceux de sa vouivre. Mais plus rien.

« Tu as vu ?! »

« Non quoi ? »

Rafraîchit, il utilisa sa tête. Avait-il réellement cru discerner une forme sur un toit qu'il aurait juré être Izuko ? Impossible, il était mort ! À cette pensée son cœur se serra.

« Max ça va ? »

« Oui pardon c'était rien, de la fatigue, je vais finir le travail et je vais me coucher »

30 minutes plus tard, il se couchait aux côtés d'une Mariko qui bougeait et semblait se débattre dans son sommeil, de fine perle sur le rebord des yeux.

« Chacun fait face comme il le peut… »

Il pris moult précautions, entoura la jeune femme de ses bras protecteurs ce qui la calma instantanément puis s'endormit pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

XXX

Depuis cette nuit-là, les choses avaient évolué pour Max. Il était allé rendre le dossier et participer au conseil des capitaines. Il avait ainsi put apprécier l'avancée plus rapide des travaux de terrassement. La tâche restait titanesque et ce n'était pas avec les travailleurs actuels qu'il retrouverait tout de suite leurs baraquements. Marchant doucement au milieu des hommes, il trouva son chemin vers une zone dégagée derrière la 4e division. Surmontant une douce pente descendante, un panorama surnaturel le cueillit en plein coeur. Des rangées et des rangées de corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Le cimetière improvisé semblait s'étaler sur des lieux à la ronde. Des soigneurs de la division médicale masqués s'affairaient dans les travées ainsi formées. Ne se sentant pas bien, il s'assit sur un morceau de pierre blanche, les mains jointes et le menton posé sur celles-ci. Sa triste réflexion fut interrompue.

-Nous en trouvons tous les jours.

Se tournant, il fit face au 10e capitaine.

-Bonjour à vous capitaine Histugaya.

-Bonjour, le ton était bien moins froid que d'habitude.

-Comment va votre division ?

-Elle stagne, les blessés se soignent, mais les esprits sont brisés. Et pour vos subordonnés, la vie au Rukongai ?

-Tous vont bien sur ce point, mais je partage votre analyse. Une attaque sur la Soul Society maintenant signerait notre fin à tous.

-Qui pourrait ?

-Les quincys n'avaient pas prévenu, qui sait ce qui se dissimule encore dans les ombres ? Nous n'avons plus aucuns moyens de contrôle sur les dimensions.

Sa remarque fit pincer les traits de l'ex jeune garçon devenu un homme fait. Voyant qu'il était aller trop loin, il reprit:

-Hypothèse, mes excuses capitaine. Il se releva. Je vais vous laisser, ma division doit repartir sur ses rails.

Au moment où il le dépassa, Toshiro le retint par le bras.

-Tu n'as pas à garder ce que tu ressens pour toi. De nombreux capitaines passent voir le commandant ou Isane pour parler. Nous échangeons beaucoup entre nous. Il est vrai que nous dirigeons, mais il nous ait possible d'avoir des failles et de vouloir quitter notre position de meneur afin de parler avec des personnes qui peuvent nous comprendre. Notre position est loin d'être évidente.

Max fixa les yeux froids de son interlocuteur.

-J'y penserais, Merci Toshiro. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu m'expliques ton nouveau look à l'occasion. Concluant sur un sourire qu'il espérait avenant, il reprit la route en disparaissant devant un Kenpachi qui accourait, ayant senti leurs 2 pressions spirituelles toutes proches.

* * *

Et voici qui explore un peu le cadre générale. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Pensez à **review et follow** pour me faire de beaux cadeaux de noel et je vous au week end prochain pour le chapitre 41.


	41. Chapter 41

Bonsoir et bonjour chers lecteurs

Voici la suite de votre histoire.

Je remercie ma beta pandora pour son appuis toujours si important pour vous et pour moi.

Nous sommes partis

WARNING: Ce chapitre contient un scène assez osée. Vous êtes prévenu mes jeunes lecteurs.

* * *

Chapitre 41

 _"Il y a pire que la mort, il y a l'amour qui ne vient jamais"_

Les mois qui suivirent furent occupés par une routine devenue huilée pour lui. Il se chargeait de l'administratif de la division le matin. Déjeunait avec ses hommes le midi. Repartait à ses dossiers jusqu'à 14 heures où il se chargeait de l'entraînement journalier des valides. Max avait voulu ré-instaurer cette pratique afin qu'ils n'oublient pas leur rôle. Le reste de la journée se séparait entre son devoir de coordinateur et les affaires du clan qu'il gérait en étroite collaboration avec son grand-père, Ben et Azu. Mais ce qui avait été sa meilleure décision était d'avoir demandé à Mariko de venir vivre dans ses appartements. Il aurait dû lui demander cela bien plus tôt. Les moments de complicité rare, mais intense qu'ils partageaient étaient des bouffées d'air au milieu d'un quotidien très prenant et difficile. Rien ne rendait plus serein l'homme que de se retrouver le soir avec sa belle endormie et de sentir que sa simple présence permettait de calmer ses terreurs nocturnes.

.

-Mariko tu es prête ? Interrogea Max en frappant doucement à la porte.

Une des domestiques sortie de la pièce.

-Encore 2 petites minutes maître.

Se renfrognant, il répliqua.

-Marta je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-C'est vrai, mes excuses.

« Je t'ai mal habitué aussi » rigola sa vouivre.

Allant rebondir, il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte. Mariko apparu sur le seuil drapé d'un Kimono finement brodé en fils d'or et d'argent. Un ange passa alors qu'il était sans voix. Ses cheveux libres cascadaient magnifiquement sur ses épaules. Elle était divine. Voyant comme il la regardait, elle rougit doucement.

-C'est trop ? Cela plaît-il au chef de famille ? Elle fit un tour sur elle-même.

Reprenant contenance, il lui tendit son bras.

-Bien sûr que non, tu es resplendissante.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Max avait enfilé un Kimono traditionnel à longue manche flottante en bleu royal doublé d'un revers noir.

-Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand je quitte mon uniforme...

-Tenue qui te vient tout droit de la couturière du roi des esprits aux couleurs non réglementaires...

-Hey ! Ne soit pas jalouse allons.

Il reçut une petite claque sur le dos de sa main prêtée.

-Je me demandais juste pourquoi, reprit Max.

-C'est la fête traditionnelle du district pour célébrer les récoltes…

-Qui ont été excellente cette année !

-Et notre arrivée depuis 1 an et demi chez toi. Toute ta famille y tiens alors détends toi un peu veux-tu ?

-Bien madame...

Ils firent leur entrer dans la grande salle de réception. Tout le clan ainsi que les compagnons étaient présents. C'était un moment important pour Max. Il s'agissait de sa première sortie officielle avec la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis l'époque bénite ou le Sereitei était encore debout.

Ils avaient déambulé une bonne partie de la soirée au milieu des convives, échangeant les politesses d'usages et discutant de banalités, mais aussi d'affaires, car il n'était pas un coordinateur dans ce moment-là, mais le dirigeant d'une famille dont l'influence croissait de manière exponentielle.

-D'ailleurs où en sont les reconstructions ? Demanda la représentante du 44e district.

-Les travaux de déblaiement principaux sont achevés, la reconstruction en elle-même va pouvoir commencer.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle dans un sens…

-Vous avez des doutes ?

-Disons juste que depuis que vous avez mis en place cet arrangement, le niveau de vie des citoyens de mon district s'est accru de manière important, qu'en sera-t-il lorsque tout cela sera terminé ?

-C'est une interrogation légitime, intervient un vieillard représentant le 47 district.

-Je comprends bien vos interrogations, commença le gradé

-Ne vous préoccuper pas de cela dans l'immédiat voulez-vous ? Le jour où le Sereitei renaîtra de ses cendres n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. De plus, nous ne sommes pas dans le bon événement pour aborder ces questions, trancha Mariko avec tact, mais fermeté.

Les 2 personnalités reprirent conscience de leur situation et s'adoucir.

-Vous avez raison, Mademoiselle…

-Ichikawa Mariko, répondit Max, mon bras droit dans la 8e division.

La vieille femme allait rebondir quand sa subordonnée l'écarta de lui en la dirigeant vers le buffet. Soufflant doucement, il la remercia pour cela. Le vieil homme semblait pensif.

-Un problème ?

-Oh non rien du tout, je me disais juste que vous deviez vous dépêcher de l'épouser avant qu'un autre ne le fasse.

Il entendit le rire démoniaque de Jokuro dans son crâne alors que tout l'air de ses poumons venait de disparaître comme s'il avait encaissé de plein fouet un uppercut de Kempachi dans la trachée. Son interlocuteur non mécontent de sa réaction lui souhaita une bonne soirée puis partit vaquer à ses occupations. Se retrouvant, ils utilisèrent un moment de calme pour disparaître dans un shunpo discret. Ils étaient épuisés et allèrent se coucher sans plus de cérémonie dans ses appartements qui étaient les leur désormais.

.

Réveillez en sursaut dans son sommeil par un pic dans le reiatsu, Max s'éjecta sans bruit du lit, les sens en alertes. Il sentait une présence dans leurs appartements. Vérifiant que sa dulcinée dormait, il se leva, arme en position d'être dégainée. Arrivant dans la pièce principale en ayant dissimulé sa présence, le shinigami discerna une silhouette de dos apparaissant par intermittence à la lumière du ciel nocturne. En temps normal, il se serait avancé et aurait confronté l'individu, mais son instinct lui hurlait de fuir pour sa vie. De fuir le plus loin possible une calamité qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer.

« Jokuro, tes yeux vite »

Le silence pour seule réponse lui glaça le sang. Un bruit mat lui fit relever les yeux vers la forme qui venait de tomber sur le dos. Il se figea définitivement. Une mèche verte venait de refléter les rayons astraux. Fermant les yeux pour faire jaillir de force ceux de sa vouivre, il sursauta en se débattant quand une main lui empoigna violemment l'épaule droite. Il se réveilla en sueur dans son lit avec Mariko le tenant. Comprenant la situation, il força son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal tout en plaquant ses cheveux en bataille vers l'arrière. Il répondit à la question implicite de sa moitié.

-Je vais bien, un simple mauvais rêve. Je te laisse, je vais prendre une douche.

Sans plus d'explication, il la quitta en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se recoucherait pas.

« Des mauvais rêves de plus en plus fréquents » marmonna Mariko

.

2 Mois plus tard, après une réunion des capitaines des plus houleuse, car il avait fallu établir l'ordre de reconstruction. Il était retourné épuiser dans son district. Mariko l'avait accueilli avec repas qu'ils avaient partagé.

-Alors quoi de nouveau au Sereitei ?

-Tu sais la routine, les équipes travaillent bien. La 4e division a finalisé ses plans et les travaux commencent demain.

-Parfait !

-Tu l'as dit, les hommes sont survoltés à l'idée d'un retour concret à la normalité même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

-Déjà 2 ans et demi quand même…

-Si tu veux mon avis, toutes les divisions seront sorties de terre d'ici 5 ans pas avant. Et il restera encore une masse de travail des plus conséquentes…

-Et donc le sujet de la réunion ?

-Un calvaire. L'ordre de priorité…

-Ouch, pas bon ça.

-Disons qu'encore heureux que le commandant ait tranché rapidement. Ça sera donc la 4e, la 12e puis 11e, 2e, etc

-Nous fermons donc la marche…

-Oui, j'ai proposé cette place. Les hommes se plaisent ici et nous ne sommes pas pris par le temps.

-C'est pas faux… elle vint se blottir dans ses bras tel un chat. Cela le fit sourire.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis l'homme rompit la plénitude.

-Demain en fin d'après-midi, j'aimerais t'emmener à un lieu qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

Mariko le regarda surprise. Elle savait que son cher et tendre avait beaucoup de choses à faire et qu'il n'avait pas toujours de temps ne serait-ce que pour lui-même.

-Avec plaisir. Cette proposition la comblait de bonheur.

-Parfait, tu verras je suis sûr que tu aimeras.

XXX

Le lendemain, vers les 17 heures après une journée de taches rébarbatives, ils se mirent en route en marchant au travers le district. Ils saluèrent une bonne partie des personnes qu'ils croisèrent, échangeant quelques mots. Le temps était radieux. Marchant ensemble 2 bonnes heures en direction du 51e district, Max guidait sa moitié dans la forêt qui était le dernier obstacle vers leur destination. Leur forte constitution et leurs entraînements qu'ils pratiquaient en commun depuis bientôt 1 an leur avaient permis de garder la forme. C'est ainsi qu'à peine essoufflé, Max écarta les dernières branches pour dégager le passage de sa partenaire. Il avait beau être habitué par sa connaissance de cet environnement il restait toujours subjugué devant l'aura qu'insufflait se lieu. Du coin de l'œil il nota la bouche grande ouverte de Mariko soufflée par la beauté de la gigantesque cascade qui vrombissait devant elle. Elle fit doucement le tour de la petite zone dégagée entourant le plan d'eau en cercle parfait entouré de pierre noire. S'approchant de celle-ci, elle y fit courir ses doigts.

« Aucunes aspérités… » Elle passa ainsi de pierre en pierre. Puis la raison de cette parfaite similitude entre toutes lui sauta au nez. Elle se tourna vers la dernière position de Max, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Tournant la tête, elle finit par remarquer son regard perçant qui la fixait en plein centre du bassin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Elle doit être gelée ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas, continuant de la fixer avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Ne s'évertuant pas à crier plus fort que l'eau, ce qu'elle ne réussirait pas, Mariko s'approcha du bord et lui fit signe de venir. Comme un serpent dans son élément, son compagnon s'approcha, mais se stoppa à 1 mètre d'elle.

-C'est toi qui…

Il plaça sa main en sonotone. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ses gamineries, défaisant son haut d'uniforme pour laisser libre à un justaucorps noir d'entraînement, elle fit de même avec son bas qui dévoila ses jambes moulées dans un mince et souple pantalon de combat. Mettant précautionneusement les pieds dans l'eau, elle sentit la fraîcheur du liquide. Prise d'un frisson, elle toucha le sol ainsi formé par le sommet découpé il y a bien longtemps par Taki no kyūkei. Avançant à petits pas, Mariko parvint proche de la demi-tête immergée dans les eaux noires.

-C'est quoi le but de…

Comme sur un ressort, son amour venait de prendre appui sur ses mains, dévoilant sa totale nudité. Se figeant sous la surprise, elle ne vit que bien trop tard la main gauche de l'homme dans la sienne alors qu'il retombait au ralenti, l'entraînant irrémédiablement dans sa chute. Elle ne réalisa que lorsque son visage percuta doucement la froide surface ridée par les vaguelettes de la cascade. Un « ouf » d'air dû au contact glacé sur sa peau s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un peu plus bas, la tenant toujours par le bras, son amour la regardait si sereinement qu'elle le rejoint. Immédiatement, il la saisit par la taille dans un silence parfait. Cela tranchait étonnamment avec le vacarme qu'elle venait de quitter.

Dans un moment qu'ils ne partageaient qu'à 2, elle se blottit contre le corps étonnamment chaud alors que les lèvres ardentes de son partenaire couraient le long de son cou. Commençant à manquer d'air alors qu'elle voyait la surface rapetisser au fur et à mesure elle voulut remonter, c'est ce moment que choisit Max pour clouer ses lèvres aux siennes. Sitôt, un afflux d'air se déversa en elle suivit par le désir qui les consumait désormais. Leur étreinte sous-marine se prolongea plus que ce qu'il était normalement possible. Ouvrant ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés pour profiter de la passion de leur échange, elle leva le regard vers le minuscule point qui scintillait loin au-dessus d'eux. Comprenant qu'elle se trouvait au fond du bassin qui ressemblait désormais plus à une fosse qu'a un lac. Elle fixa son amant. Mariko eut un mouvement de recul instantané. Elle venait de croiser dans la noirceur des abysses 2 yeux reptiliens. Doucement, la forme sombre qui se tenait pourtant toute proche leva une main et fit apparaître une douce lumière en kido révélant ainsi les traits souriants et un brin amusés de son amour. Max déposa un nouveau baiser brûlant pour lui transmettre l'air dont elle avait besoin. Rassurée par le fait que c'était bien lui, elle vint se blottir, le froid était polaire dans cette zone et elle ne l'avait pas senti quand elle était dans ses bras. Un autre sourire étira ses lèvres alors qui la saisie en princesse tout en donnant un important coup de talon dans la roche sombre, les propulsant vers la surface qu'ils crevèrent rapidement, atterrissant sur les rebords. L'homme déposa délicatement sa concubine dos sur une pierre et d'un geste ample déchira les vêtements collés et détrempés. La jeune femme était transie de froid et tremblait doucement. Rapidement, il plaça son visage à la hauteur de son sexe et s'astreint à la réchauffer de manière agréable. Lorsque sa chaude langue entra en contact avec la froide et sensible extrémité, Max la sentit se détendre alors qu'un petit gémissement retenu venait de filer. Continuant son action, il sentit bien vite la chaleur reprendre le contrôle de sa dulcinée. Le sentant se raidir doucement alors que les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus présents, il accentua ses efforts jusqu'à ce que sa douce tressaute. Satisfait de son effet, il fut plus que surpris lorsque d'un mouvement rapide, elle s'avança vers lui, profitant de la pente, elle guida rapidement sa verge tendue vers son jardin des plaisirs. Un petit cri résonna dans la clairière alors qu'elle sentait le dur membre pénétrer entièrement en elle. Imprimant un rythme, Max la rejoint bientôt dans le concert qu'émettait leurs deux corps unis. Après un long moment, l'homme empoigna le postérieur de sa femme et par la force de ses bras, inversa la position pour qu'elle se retrouve dos à lui, jambes écartées et le ventre reposant doucement sur la pierre lisse alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements de vas-et-vient toujours plus intense. Transpirant sous l'effort, il libéra enfin son orgasme alors que Mariko l'accompagnait dans l'apothéose de ce moment à 2. C'est le corps tremblant et transpirant que Max et Mariko enlacés, se reposèrent sereinement dos contre les pierres et le corps recouvert d'eau jusqu'au cou. La jeune femme reposait ainsi sereinement blottie dans la chaude étreinte de son aimé alors que la Voie lactée déversait ses trésors devant leurs yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis il brisa le silence.

-Tu dois avoir quelques questions sur ce que tu as découvert…

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion

-Un peu, mais dans un premier temps, pourquoi alors que je suis dans une eau gelée je n'ai absolument pas froid ?

-C'est notre amour ardent qui fait cela, il lui souriait

-Beta va, elle l'éclaboussa en riant.

-C'est juste que je peux modifier grâce à mon contrôle de l'eau la température de celle-ci dans un certain rayon autour de moi.

-Je vois… mais pourquoi ce lieu ? Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Oh si je l'adore !

-C'est un cadeau.

-Un cadeau ?

-Oui Azu m'a montré il y a longtemps ce lieu, tu dois t'en souvenir, je rentrais de cet endroit quand je t'ai interrompu dans tes exercices matinaux au bokken.

-Depuis si longtemps…

-Oui, ce havre de paix appartient au clan. Quand je suis ici, cela me permet d'être au plus proche de moi-même.

Il se tourna et vit clairement l'incompréhension de sa partenaire.

-Rhabillons-nous, je vais te montrer.

Alors qu'ils s'affairaient, il reçut une petite claque derrière les oreilles.

-Hey !

-C'est pour mes dessous ! Ils sont fichus

-De toute façon ils ne te rendaient pas justice, tu es bien mieux comme cela. Max la toisa d'un regard provocateur en détaillant ses sous-vêtements en dentelle turquoise du plus bel effet.

-Charmeur…

-Amoureux plus tôt.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Rompant l'étreinte, il reprit.

-Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ? Pourquoi je t'ai montré ma capacité la plus cachée.

Elle repensa aux yeux de reptiles.

-Tu es, avec Shunsui, la seule à connaître leurs existences.

Cette phrase la remplit d'une joie étrange, son amour lui faisait plus que confiance pour être mise dans la confidence.

-Et voici pourquoi ce lieu est si évocateur pour moi.

Un vent de pression spirituelle balaya la zone pendant qu'il s'avançait en marchant sur les flots noirs qui venaient d'être aplatis par son pouvoir. 5 minutes plus tard, il l'invitait à s'approcher à ses côtés. Chose qu'elle fit.

-Je dois te présenter quelqu'un qui m'est très chère.

Venant des profondeurs, une forme gracieuse apparut dégoulinante d'eau devant le couple.

-Ce lieu est la réplique quasi conforme de mon monde intérieur.

Mariko ne le regardait plus, elle était hypnotisée par la créature qui venait de s'immobiliser devant ses yeux. Un mélange de femme et de serpent lui faisait face. Sa beauté était sans pareille alors que ses globes oculaires la toisaient du même regard qu'elle avait découvert il y a peu sur son Max.

-Jokuro même si tu l'as connaît déjà, je te présente Mariko. Mariko voici Jokuro, mon Zanpakuto.

-Et la vouivre légendaire

-C'est bon non ?

-Fait les choses biens maitre ingrat va, elle s'était tournée vers lui pour l'enguirlander.

Mariko ne put que rire devant ce spectacle si atypique. Faisant stopper par le fait la petite dispute.

-Rentre Max, il se fait tard.

-Tu as raison.

-Mariko, ce fut un plaisir, prends soin avec moi de cet imbécile.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Oh et dépêches-toi de te mettre au travail aussi, j'adorerais discuter de vive voix avec Zagekura.

C'est sur cette dernière note qu'elle disparut.

Le couple, plus uni que jamais revint au manoir de la famille dans un shunpo silencieux. Vannée après tant d'effort et d'événement, Mariko s'endormit d'une traite alors que Max fermait les fenêtres. Bouclant celle du salon, il sursauta encore une fois en croyant discerner une silhouette de shinigami sur le toit dans face.

* * *

Et voici, je vous avait prévenu pour ce petit passage. J'espère que cela vous a plus. PENSEZ a review fav et follow et au week end prochain.


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour bonsoir et bonne année mes petits shinigamis.

J'espère que la transition entre 2019 et 2020 c'est bien passé. La transition, un maître mot qui trouve tout son sens dans ce chapitre qui marque un bond en avant sur bien des aspects. Mais je vous laisse découvrir tous cela.

Merci à vous qui m'avez fait un beau cadeau. On a dépassé les 2000 vues sur cette histoire ce qui lance super bien l'année.

Avant de vous laisser, je tenais à remercier ma beta pandora. Je lui souhaite dans le même temps une bonne année, et encore une année à me seconder et à me beta bien sur.

Nous sommes partis.

* * *

Chapitre 42

 _"On nait. On meurt. C'est mieux si entre les deux on fait quelque chose " F. Bacon_

3 ans venaient de s'écouler comme de l'eau lancée à vive allure dans un torrent de montagne. Les reconstructions avaient pris de l'avance sur les délais théoriques. Le terrassement ayant été terminé pour les divisions, la 4e était maintenant opérationnelle depuis longtemps ainsi que les 2 et 12e divisions qui avaient préférés utiliser d'autres équipes pour la reconstruction du fait du secret nécessaire pour l'un et de la difficulté technique de l'autre. Sortant le nez de son rapport, Max plus âgé était un homme fait depuis longtemps. Assis à son bureau dans ses appartements, il fut surpris par une paire de bras qui vinrent lui entourer le cou sitôt suivit d'un doux visage venait se blottir sur son trapèze droit.

-Toujours debout mon cœur ?

-Que veux-tu, le travail n'attend pas… bien dormis ?

-Comme un bébé et toi ?

-Parfaitement.

« Toujours des mensonges »

« Chut »

-Bien, je vais descendre pour déjeuner avec les hommes et Azu. Quelles sont les nouvelles.

-La 7e division vient d'ouvrir ses locaux.

-Rappelle-moi ou nous en sommes ?

-Il reste la 10e qui sera terminée dans les 4 mois et la 13e dans les 2 mois. Je viens de recevoir les plans suggérés par Nanao pour notre division. Il restera la 1ere.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé.

-Une réunion m'appelle là-bas en début d'après-midi, tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Oh encore, mais tu passes ton temps sur la route en ce moment.

-C'est normal tu sais, il y a de plus en plus de shinigamis qui sont de retour et donc l'intendance se déplace. Nous retrouverons bientôt l'organisation que nous avions quitté.

-Les effectifs en moins.

Il pinça les lèvres.

-Tu as raison, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons de mon départ.

.

Apparaissant sur les dalles immaculées en périphérie du Sereitei, il dut reconnaître que cela rendait bien. Une bonne partie des gravats avaient été éliminés par un procédé corrosif mis au point par la 12e ce qui permettait de renforcer les structures de leur dimension avec les particules spirituelles ainsi relâchées. Remontant une allée où s'affairaient les travailleurs, il fut agréablement surpris de renifler la senteur du café. Se dirigeant vers sa source, il trouva des travailleurs autour d'un chaudron préparé par une vieille femme. Le voyant s'approcher, ils lui firent de la place.

-Bonjour Monseigneur, voulez-vous une tasse ? Demanda celle-ci d'une petite voix.

-Volontiers.

Pendant que le breuvage lui était servi, il nota avec amusement les sachets de grains vides estampillés du logo de sa famille.

-Merci bien, dit-il en mettant celui-ci aux lèvres. Il était délicieux. Sortant de sous sa cape 2 pièces de forte valeur, il ne laissa pas le loisir à la travailleuse de protester avant de repartir en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-On dit que votre clan est un futur candidat pour une entrée dans notre caste coordinateur Risekime.

La voix froide qui devenait de sa gauche était reconnaissable entre mille.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, que me vaut l'honneur.

-Un concours de circonstances, je me rendais au lieu de réunion.

-Allons-y ensemble si vous le désirez.

Il ne reçut qu'un bref mouvement de tête. Un silence polaire avait pris place entre eux.

-Je suis étonné que vous vouliez ce rang, il venait de trancher l'atmosphère par ces mots. Je me souviens d'une charge vigoureuse contre nous lors des premiers jours post guerre. Et maintenant vous voilà aux portes de la noblesse.

Durant ces 3 années, Max et sa famille n'avaient pas chômé. Ce qui avait été au départ un aspect plaisir des provisions des travailleurs c'était bien vite transformé en commande récurrente pour le compte des armées de la cour, mais aussi des familles nobles. Le café Risekime était désormais un incontournable comme on pouvait en trouver dans le monde des humains. La demande avait été telle que la famille s'était mise à acheter de nombreuses terres pour cultiver de quoi répondre à la demande. Ce qui, dans un premier temps, n'avait pas suffi. Le prix de la denrée avait tellement augmenté que seuls les riches et les équipes de constructions de la 8e division qui en recevait gratuitement pouvaient en consommer. La situation était maintenant stabilisée ce qui avait fait de son clan l'un des plus puissants et influant de cette « nouvelle noblesse » qui pénétrait une sphère très exclusive avec comme passé, leur labeur et leur sens du commerce.

-Je fais ce que je pense être le mieux pour ma famille.

-Oui, c'est bien normal après tout…

-Vous sous-entendriez quelques choses ? Il venait de s'immobiliser en face du glacial capitaine.

-Juste que votre influence vous vient de votre production et de vos équipes de constructions, vous ne serez jamais de vrai noble.

Max tiqua à nouveau, il avait tout fait pour ne pas que la nouvelle activité dans le bâtiment de sa famille se sache. Il avait sous-estimé les ressources des vieilles familles.

-C'est tant mieux. Je ne veux pas de privilège par le sang comme vous autres…

Cette fois les lèvres du noble pincèrent.

-Nous verrons, mais comment croyez-vous que sont nés nos clans ?

-Par le droit divin.

-Il y a de cela, mais certaines nobles familles ont commencé comme la vôtre, le futur nous dira si vous garderez cette approche.

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils reprirent leur chemin. La réunion fut brève. La 12e fit son rapport sur l'état de l'espace entre les mondes qui venaient enfin de se stabiliser. Autorisant à nouveau les voyages entre ceux-ci. Il fut néanmoins décidé que l'heure n'était pas venue pour les 13 divisions de reprendre leurs missions dans le monde des humains. D'autres rapports furent émis attestant de la présence de quelques hollows mineurs dans les parties les plus éloignées du Rukongai sans incidence particulière. Alors que tous les capitaines étaient sortis, Max se tourna vers son commandant.

-Shunsui, un moment, je te prie.

-Bien sûr, Nanao, je te retrouve dans nos locaux.

La femme acquiesça, déposa une bise sur les joues de son ami puis s'en fut.

-Allons marcher.

Déambulant doucement, il commença.

-J'aimerais rouvrir l'académie des arts spirituelle.

Son supérieur abaissa son couvre-chef

-Ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

-Je sais, mais je voyais plus ce projet comme l'acte de participation de mon clan à l'effort de reconstruction.

-C'est une proposition très généreuse de ta part, mais je ne peux l'accepter en l'état. Il faudrait une compensation et tous les postes du central 46 ont été pourvus.

Ils quittèrent la zone centrale du nouveau Sereitei durant leur conversation.

-Ce n'était pas là ma motivation première.

-Ah bon, quelle est celle-ci alors ?

-Il se trouve que j'ai eu lors de mon retour après la guerre la malchance de trouver ma petite sœur affublée de l'uniforme de l'académie…

-Oh.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, j'ai eu beau tout faire pour lui faire changer d'avis et retirer ce symbole je n'ai jamais réussi. Alors je…

-Tu veux qu'elle reçoive la formation la plus complète possible.

-C'est exact de plus l'académie a toujours été le vivier de notre institution en termes de ce qui nous manquera le plus à l'avenir.

-Des hommes pour remplacer ceux qui sont tombés.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je chargerais ton clan de cette tache sois en sûre. Dans le même temps, cela devrait te donner la légitimité pour venir nous rejoindre.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais un noble.

-Non conventionnel, mais c'est bien le cas.

-Si tu as réussi à survivre tout ce temps dans cette caste, alors tout devrait bien se passer.

-Toujours sympathique ça… Je ne vous félicite pas coordinateur Risekime.

Se redressant en saluant il déclara.

-Mes excuses les plus plates capitaine commandant, sachez que je suis prêt à offrir ma vie au Sokyoku pour mon impertinence.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une irrépressible envie de rire ne les saisisse. Parvenant à revenir à la normale, le rose demanda :

-Ou sommes-nous ?

Faisant un tour à 360 sur lui-même, il nota l'endroit où son subconscient l'avait conduit. Ils se trouvaient sur une rue pavée où d'imposantes bâches cachaient la vue au curieux.

-Quelque chose que je devais allez voir à la suite de la réunion.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il avait changé de sujet, car des ouvriers venaient de les saluer.

-Disons que je suis au courant que tu t'es porté acquéreur de cette parcelle parfaitement bien placée dans l'ancienne zone noble encore non reconstruite.

-Je fais bâtir un cadeau pour un événement très spécial, il faudra d'ailleurs que vous trouviez du temps pour venir dans le 50e.

.

A peine deux semaines après avoir laissé son ami circonspect à l'extrême devant son chantier, que Max avait reçu la « déplaisante » visite d'un messager du gotei le sommant d'y retourner. Ronchonnant de sa malchance, il avait rapidement répondu à l'homme.

-De quoi est-il question…

-Les travaux de votre division ont été stoppés sur ordre du capitaine commandant. Vous êtes convoqué en urgence.

Mariko qui se trouvait non loin s'était empressée de réapparaître avec sa cape. D'un air ennuyé et las, il l'avait remercié.

-Je suis prêt.

-Parfait, par ici je vous prie, le messager venait de lui indiquer la porte de sa propre demeure.

-Je vais partir devant, si le commandant me convoque je dois être rapide.

C'est ainsi qu'il disparut sans un mot supplémentaire en laissant l'homme surpris de la vitesse déployée. Seulement 3 heures après, le souffle un peu cours, mais heureux du fruit de ses entraînements, le coordinateur de la 8e division foulait des pieds la zone en cours de dégagement final de la future 8e division. Il était 18 heures. Dans un premier temps ce qui l'interloqua fut le comité d'accueil. Vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls, Max dit :

-Shunsui, Nanoa que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu dire que les travaux étaient à l'arrêt.

-C'est le cas Max, répondit doucement la vice-capitaine en chef.

-Et en voici la cause, conclut d'un ton lourd de sens le rose.

Max s'approcha et pris la gauche de son gradé. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent de surprise. Au fond d'un escalier fraîchement dégagé, un couloir de plus en plus sombre alors que le soleil terminait sa course journalière les attendait.

-C'est ? Commença-t-il

-Il y a peu de doute.

Nanao incanta une boule de lumière. Sans se concerter, les 3 shinigamis les plus importants dans l'histoire de la 8e division descendirent la volée de marche. L'air était saturé de poussière alors qu'ils finirent leur route devant une double porte noire aux lourds battants. Instinctivement Nanao et Max se positionnèrent devant leur capitaine à la recherche d'un piège.

-Allons les enfants, ne faites pas comme tout le monde en me prenant pour un vieillard incapable de se défendre. Dans le même temps, il les avait dépassé puis avait poussé la porte, faisant grincer les gonds.

Un air rance et un petit peu chaud les frappa doucement. Habitué à l'odeur des charniers, personne ne se manifesta. Le trio passa l'entrée. Devant eux se dressait comme si rien n'avait jamais changé, la salle « mortuaire » de leur division. Max fut estomaqué et ne se sentit pas très bien. Devant lui, parfaitement aligné, mais pas couvert des draps traditionnels, un nombre important de corps dans un état de conservation décent compte tenue des années les attendaient. Le silence était assourdissant. Nanao avait une main plaqué sur la bouche. Kyoraku avait rabaissé son sakkat sur ses yeux. Max avait repris une attitude détachée.

-Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient ici ? Osa-t-il demander.

-Ce sont les premiers tombés lors de l'assaut des Quincys, murmura Nanao.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont là depuis…

-Plus de 5 ans en effet, termina Kyoraku en commençant à marcher dans les travées ou des yeux fermés et d'autres non l'épiaient.

-Au moins ces hommes auront une sépulture décente, nous n'aurions pas à les brûler comme nos semblables à la sortie de la guerre, pensa à haute voix Nanao en faisant les cents pas.

Max imita son capitaine. Une partie de la salle s'était tout de même écroulée, condamnant 50% de celle-ci. Marchant sans trop oser regarder de part et d'autre, il était replongé dans ses pensées macabres tout en sentant comme un danger, une créature derrière lui prêt à le dévorer. Prenant son courage à deux mains au milieu des morts, il se retourna d'un bond, 2 doigts en avant. Son geste fit sursauter Nanao qui poussa un petit cri aigu.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Dit-elle tout bas, afin de respecter le sommeil des défunts.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière moi aussi.

-J'étais venue te prévenir que le capitaine et moi-même remontions, nous avons encore du travail et cette nouvelle tâche va nous pendre pas mal de temps. Elle avait en même temps épousé la pièce des yeux.

-Bien compris, puis-je te laisser relancer les travaux, je ne souhaite pas laisser la division seule trop longtemps.

-Part l'esprit tranquille, je m'en charge.

-Merci bien.

Elle lui sourit et tourna les talons. Reprenant son exploration, il retourna bien vite dans une ambiance oppressante et lugubre. Au détour d'une allée, il sentit comme si une main venait de lui saisir la cheville. Ruant comme un diable, il s'immobilisa, le Zanpakuto au clair. Dans le noir de la crypte, il décida de recourir aux yeux de sa vouivre qui était restée bien silencieuse. La vision qui s'offrit comme illuminée d'une nouvelle journée lui serra le cœur pour de bon. Il avait espéré faire une erreur quand il avait cherché, annoté, compté. Il s'était dit qu'il le déclarait mort sans preuve et qu'il le verrait un jour apparaître en mauvais état, mais vivant à ses côtés pour revenir comme avant. Le corps déchiqueté qui lui faisait face avait anéanti ses espoirs insensés. Izuko, les yeux clos, reposait. Son ami, la majorité de son corps brûlé aux 4e degré, le bras droit arraché, la mâchoire inférieure manquante lui faisait face. Il sentit le sol tourné violemment. Il eut besoin de poser un genou par terre tout en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'était affolé. Devant lui, Izuko était tout près. Toujours plié en 2, il commença :

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça tu sais… je m'en serais sorti, je m'en… non nous nous en sortons toujours et je… »

Un bruit sourd venait de se répercuter dans les voûtes. Dégainant silencieusement sa lame, il se dirigea aussi souplement qu'un serpent. Avec sa vision dédiée et sa pression cadenassée, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'apercevoir une forme ramassée sur elle-même rassemblant à un ensemble de matériaux hétéroclite. Alors que Max s'avançait, sa cape émit un petit bruit diffus qui dans le silence de mort qui régnait aurait tout aussi pu être une sirène de pompier. Tout se passa très vite. La forme se releva d'un bond en faisant apparaître un arc lumineux et en le pointant vers lui. Le 3e siège n'était pas resté sans rien faire et avait sprinté pour combler la distance. Avant que la flèche ne soit formée totalement, l'arc disparaissait en poussière accompagné par sa main et une partie du poignet qui était toujours serré sur le pendentif nécessaire à la matérialisation de leur pouvoir. Le quincy tomba au sol en hurlant alors qu'il plongeait sur lui pour le relever et le plaquer contre une paroi, son arme sous la gorge.

-Un monstre ! Cria la voix sous le masque caractéristique des troupes régulières de l'empire déchu.

-J'aurais pu dire la même chose. Il lui décocha une gauche dans la mâchoire ce qui sonna l'adversaire vaincu qui tenait son moignon pour essayer d'endiguer le flot carmin.

-Arrêtez ! La voix était suppliante.

-Que fais-tu là chien d'Ywatch !

-Je-je-je, je me suis caché ici lorsque….

-…Vous avez reçu la monnaie de votre pièce ?

Dans le même temps, il venait de retirer la sorte de casque, découvrant un visage marqué par les épreuves, mais terriblement jeune. Max vit un instant se superposer les images des jeunes shinigamis dont il avait écrasé avec dégoût le corps durant les mêlées de la guerre. Il retrouvait la même peur dans le regard de ce Quincy.

-Comment as-tu survécu ?

-Je, j'étais réduit à voler pour survivre. Il y a un passage étroit dans le mur écroulé qui donne sur la surface. Le soir je me glissais dans votre camp et dérobait de quoi à peine subvenir à mes besoins.

Il tint rudement l'effrayé jeune soldat pendant qu'il réfléchissait sur la suite à donner. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête en direction des cadavres parfaitement alignés. Le souffle lui fut coupé. Izuko était assis, le torse relevé. Max n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il voulut lui parler, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche devenue pâteuse. D'un mouvement désarticulé digne des plus grands films d'horreur, son ami se leva, mettant par le fait l'impossibilité de la situation. Aucune personne ne pouvait vivre dans l'état où se trouvait le corps qui avançait vers lui. La peur le saisit. Une peur si immense et pourtant si différente de toute celle qu'il avait ressenti lui coupa les jambes à chaque fois qu' « Izuko » avançait d'un pas traînant.

« C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar »

Il s'était retourné vers le Quincy qui avait pâli encore plus qu'avant. Il semblait incapable de retirer les yeux de ses geôliers. Max sentit son « ami » s'arrêter dans son dos, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration, enfin il le croyait. Son corps tétanisait à force d'être tendu.

Une voix surnaturelle emplit ses oreilles et son esprit :

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

Surpris, il tourna les yeux vers l'arrière et se trouva face au visage défiguré d'une manière abjecte de son frère de sang.

« Tu ne vas pas le tuer ? »

-Il n'est pas une menace, parvint il à articuler.

« Pas une menace, pas une menace, il nous a tué ! Venge-moi ! » Il avait crié ces mots.

Abaissant la tête dans ses épaules, il fixa le jeune homme paniqué.

« Tant qu'un seul vivra, il viendra pour te tuer, pour nous tuer » La voix était si insidieuse.

-Il représente un risque ?

« Énorme, regard ce qu'ils m'ont fait » Izuko lui attrapa le visage rudement de sa main gauche devenue noir suite au feu l'ayant dévoré. Il lui planta les yeux dans sa cavité buccale béante.

Si l'enfer existait, Max ne devait pas en être loin. Au contact de son ami, des milliers de flashs l'avaient assailli, lui remontrant les pires moments de la guerre. Des souvenirs qu'il avait profondément enfuis en lui sans jamais en parler pour pouvoir tenir son rôle de chef par intermittence de la 8e.

« Tu veux revivre ça ?! »

-NON !

« Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire »

D'un geste, le châtain fit glisser la lame dans un mouvement ample, détachant la tête du Quincy. Le sang coula bientôt sur ses mains. Se retournant pour faire face à son ami, il se permit un sourire.

-Tu avais raison, il était trop dangereux.

Izuko ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer. Après quelques secondes de gêne instance. Celui-ci se rua sur lui tout en plaquant sa main restante sur sa gorge y imprégnant une force phénoménale pendant que ses ongles noirs perçaient sa peau.

-Arg, Izu… l'air lui manquait.

« Tu vas me rejoindre maintenant ! »

Sous le choc, ses réflexes de survies prirent le dessus. D'un mouvement rapide, il dégagea la prise en impactant avec la garde de son arme le poignet de son ami qui céda en poussière. Enchaînant, il posta un kick retourné directement dans son visage. Se redressant comme sortit de transe, il se retrouva en sueur dans la salle mortuaire de la 8e division. Voyant les rangées de cadavre et la faible lueur de la sortie. Il ne comprit pas ? Venait-il encore de faire un de ces rêves étranges qu'il faisait de plus en plus ?

-Non c'était trop réel.

Sans réfléchir, il courut vers la dépouille d'Izuko. Il la trouva parfaitement allongée comme il l'avait laissé. Secouant la tête pour essayer de démêler le vrai du faux, il sentit une substance collante sur ses mains. Max sursauta en les voyant recouvertes de sang frais. « Impossible ». Faisant le chemin inverse, il tomba sur le corps décapité du jeune quincy maigrelet qu'il avait passé au fil de sa lame.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Il ne comprenait pas. Avait-il rêvé ou non ?

Ne sachant que faire du corps et ne voulant pas être soumis à la question, il trancha.

« 54e technique de destruction : flammes de bannissement » la zone s'enflamma. Le feu violet eu tôt fait de nettoyer toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer. Retournant vers la sortie, Max regarda son camarade toujours inerte. Le fixant un instant comme pour attendre quelque chose, il se questionna sur son état mental. Remettant son attention sur le visage de son ami, il trouva 2 yeux verts devenus aveugles le fixant. Max vrilla et prit ses jambes à son cou, la gorge le brûlant à l'endroit où le cadavre l'avait saisi.

* * *

Et voici, un bond dans le temps et un chapitre qui lance la deuxième phase de l'arc post guerre. Hate d"avoir vos retours en reviews. N'oubliez pas de fav et follow et je vous dit à Lundi prochain.


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour bonsoir mes chers lecteurs, et surtout un grand désolé pour cette petite semaine de battement.

La suite de votre histoire est arrivé. On continue l'avancé dans le temps.

Je remercie ma beta lectrice Pandora pour son travail toujours si rapide et précis.

A vos lectures.

* * *

Chapitre 43

 _"Qu'est ce que la mort ? Quelqu'un qui s'en va, qui ne vous adresse plus un mot " B . Yoshimoto_

Près de 7 mois c'était écoulés depuis cette macabre découverte et le retour précipité du maître de maison dans sa demeure. Max était resté très évasif auprès de sa moitié sur le sujet qui avait motivé son départ précipité. Il était en conflit quasi perpétuel pour la forme avec son Zanpakuto depuis son retour. Sa vouivre lui reprochait bien assez souvent son absence de sommeil total. Le fait est que depuis ce jour, son maître voyait de plus en plus l'image rémanente de son ami. Au milieu d'un groupe de collègue. Quand il passait les portes, le faisant sursauter avant qu'une domestique ne réapparaisse devant ses yeux là où se trouvait l'incarnation de son tourment quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait tout naturellement rangé ses états d'âmes au fond de lui et s'était lancé corps et âme dans le travail tout en s'assurant de donner le change auprès d'une Mariko toujours plus proche de lui. Le projet de rebâtir l'académie serait bientôt achevé, les locaux de la 8e division devraient être opérationnels d'ici 3 mois et tout cela était bien secondaire maintenant par rapport à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait convié Mariko à un dîner. Max avait fait exprès de ne pas la croiser de la journée prétextant toutes les raisons pour cela. L'attendant en tenue habillée, elle fut escortée par les domestiques. Elle avait revêtue une robe longue traditionnelle qui mettait en avant son corps musclé et harmonieux. Profitant de la nourriture délicieuse, ils discutèrent à bâton rompu d'une multitude de sujets. L'ambiance était détendue enfin Max essayait de donner le change alors que le stress le rongeait de l'intérieur. Une fois le dernier plat débarrassé, un fin rideau libéra à la vue de sa compagne un petit orchestre qui commença à jouer un air doux. Se levant, il proposa sa main à sa douce.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Soudain muette, elle s'en saisit et ils commencèrent une valse. Le rythme lent et régulier détendit l'homme. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Max voulait passer le reste de sa vie au bras de cette magnifique créature qui virevoltait avec aisance dans ses bras. Profitant d'une vrille de sa partenaire, il attrapa dans sa poche un petit coffret en velours et dans le même mouvement mit un genou à terre. Alors que Mariko finissait son pas, le sourire aux lèvres, elle le perdit instantanément quand elle découvrit l'homme de ses rêves un genou devant elle lui tendant ouvert un coffret ou reposait une bague d'une beauté irréelle.

-Mariko Ichikawa, Shinigami de la 8e division, survivante de la Grande Guerre, mais surtout femme de ma vie, veux tu m'épouser ?

Il avait réussi à ne pas bégayer la phrase rituelle. Immédiatement, les yeux de sa belle se remplirent de larmes qui commencèrent à couler à torrent. Un petit « Oui » étouffé fut émis avant qu'il ne lui passe la bague au doigt tout en la serrant intensément contre lui. Les tout récents fiancés finirent leur soirée dans leur appartement. Ils consommèrent sans modération la joie de se savoir unis.

Les préparatifs furent bien vite achevés, le clan et surtout Azu ayant sentie la transformation de leur relation. En 3 mois et en ayant embauché une partie du district, la cérémonie était prête.

La veille du jour tant attendu, il était de coutume que la mariée et le marié ne partagent pas les mêmes appartements. C'est ainsi que Max avait bien volontiers laissé sa chambre à sa douce. Sortant de la salle de bain attenant à la chambre d'invité qu'il occupait, il passa une tenue de nuit et pris un fauteuil devant une fenêtre. Il ressentait dans le reiatsu la présence de nombreux hôtes dans la maison. En effet, un certain nombre de soldats du gotei avaient fait le déplacement suite aux invitations émient par le couple. Entendant des coups feutrés à la porte, il lança :

-Entrez c'est ouvert.

-Mon bonsoir au seigneur du clan, fit une voix rieuse le capitaine commandant qui venait de passer le visage par l'entrebâillement.

-Mon commandant, il se releva rapidement avant de remarquer sa tenue et de courir passer un peignoir plus commode.

-Allons cher Max, pas de ça entre nous.

-Ce n'est pas très correct tout de même.

-C'est moi qui passe à l'improviste.

S'étant rassis aux côtés de son ami, il nota que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans son haori à fleurs.

-C'est une splendide demeure que tu as ici mon jeune ami, dit le rose d'un air amusé.

-Sûrement moins imposante que celles des anciennes familles nobles…

-Possible, mais celle-ci est différente et c'est d'autant plus vrai maintenant.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, la tienne a une histoire, ce qui ne sera plus le cas des récentes maisons qui seront reconstruites au nouveau Sereitei. D'ailleurs, ton cadeau de mariage est-il prêt ?

-Le délai était court, mais c'est fait.

-Tu as toujours eu un don pour la planification.

-Mais non.

-Ça et l'incapacité à accepter les compliments. Max, accepte ce que peuvent penser les autres de toi surtout quand cela est positif.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-Prêt pour demain ?!

La gêne l'emplit doucement.

-Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai rarement été aussi stressé de toute ma vie ? Pourtant je suis passé par pas mal d'épreuves…

-Elles ne sont rien par rapport au cap que tu t'apprêtes à franchir effectivement.

Le plus jeune shinigami fixa étonné son mentor.

-Toutes les épreuves que tu as su surmonter avec les honneurs n'étaient pas le fruit de ta propre volonté. Une partie était due aux circonstances, demain tu seras face au plus grand choix que l'on puisse faire dans une vie. Lier son âme par des liens sacrés à une autre.

Max avait écouté religieusement en observant le profil baigné d'argent de la personne la plus importante du Sereitei qui prenait le temps de lui confier son ressenti.

-Je vous remercie mon capitaine, fit-il touché.

-Shunsui, reprit-il doucement.

Un autre toc se fit entendre à la porte. Entrant doucement, son grand-père s'inclina respectueusement, un petit plateau dans les mains.

-Re-bonsoir capitaine commandant, dit-il avec déférence.

-Ne soyez pas si formel patriarche, je vous remercie encore de votre hospitalité pour cette nuit et de ce que vous avez fait pour ma division.

-C'est bien normal vous savez, il est du devoir de la famille dont Max est le dirigeant effectif de soutenir le Gotei dans cette période difficile.

-Grand père, que tiens-tu ? Max était intervenu afin de casser toutes ces cérémonies.

-Te connaissant un petit peu je me suis douté que tu serais un peu stressé pour demain.

-Et un point, ajouta gaiement Kyoraku.

Il posa doucement une belle bouteille de saké accompagnée de 3 verres. Son ami dans le même temps se mit à regarder partout dans la pièce comme un animal blessé à la recherche d'un prédateur.

-Kyoraku ? Demanda Max.

Sans le regarder fixement il dit « Tu peux continuer à m'appeler par mon prénom »

-Mais que fais-tu ?

-Je cherche si Nanao est dans le coin…

-Pardon ? Il se tourna vers son grand-père qui lui tendait un verre en cristal au fond imposant. Il lui sourit et attrapa celui-ci.

-Depuis ma prise de poste, Nanao a une tendance à m'empêcher de boire afin que je reste en pleine possession de mes moyens.

Un « oh » de compréhension fut poussé par les 2 autres personnes dans la salle alors que Papi Ki prenait place dans le siège à sa gauche.

-Ça a tourné à l'obsession… il lui mit doucement le verre dans la main.

-C'est presque un enfer…

-Étonnant toi qui adore attirer l'attention des jeunes femmes.

Cette réflexion plongea l'homme dans une intense perplexité. Max rompit celle-ci en versant le saké.

-Santé, dit-il doucement.

-A ton bonheur mon fils.

-A ton mariage mon jeune Max.

Le goût très fort, mais fruité de l'alcool était délicieux.

-Où as-tu eu ça grand-père ?

-Un cadeau d'une délégation noble quelconque et je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne occasion jusqu'à maintenant pour l'ouvrir.

-C'est un très bon cru, ajouta le rose.

Tous se resservirent, après 2 verres, les frontières de rang étaient tombées et son grand-père discutait gaiement avec le capitaine comme de vieilles connaissances. Max lui, avait la tête qui lui tournait délicieusement. Il n'y a pas à dire l'alcool est meilleur en bonne compagnie.

XXX

« Je te jure, je vais vraiment lui faire la peau ! »

Ronchonnant en marchant rapidement dans les couloirs, la vice-capitaine en chef Nanao Ise était au comble de la fureur

« J'ai fait tous les bars proches et pas une trace de lui, s'il n'est pas là ou je pense, je lance la division à ses trousses »

enfonçant quasiment la porte dans un boucan du diable après avoir frappé tout son saoul sous les yeux médusés d'un petit groupe de servante, elle déboula comme une furie dans la pièce à vivre. Rien ne bougeais. Seul témoin d'une activité était un duo de respiration profonde qui semblait dépasser de 3 fauteuils lui tournant le dos. Plissant les yeux elle nota le nombre important de bouteilles de saké vides répartis un peu partout sur les tables alentour ainsi que le désordre au sol. Faisant le tour, un spectacle désolant l'attendit. Son capitaine roupillait, une partie du shiakusho défait et les bras chargés de cadavres de bouteilles. À ses côtés cuvait doucement Max.

« Le jour de son mariage bien sur »

Inspirant une grande goulée d'air elle se mit en position en face des 2 dormeurs.

-DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! Hurla-t-elle à plein poumon.

Comme une fleur délicate, son supérieur ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire enjôleur. Elle l'aurait giflé pour cette tête si dans le même temps elle ne s'était pas trouvée ligotée et immobilisée au sol par la 4e technique d'immobilisation, corde rampante lancée par le marié réveillé en sursaut en hurlant et essayant de dégainer son zanpakuto absent. La femme bascula en arrière et se retrouva sur les fesses. Une seconde blanche s'en suivit. Max venait de reprendre ses esprits et commençait à lever les mains. Kyoraku avait aussi blanchi que Nanao avait rougie. On pouvait voir clairement la colère contenue depuis le début de la matinée et les expériences de ce type de sortie passé se concentrer par la couleur carmin qui avait conquis ses traits. Doucement une aura violette menaçante se matérialisa autour de la silhouette assise et ligotée. Avant que le coordinateur de la 8e division n'ait le temps de lever le sort, celui-ci avait volé en éclat. Tirant un regard vers son ami, il le trouva en train de finir de se signer. L'ambiance était électrique quand Papi Ki, une carafe de café dans la main fit son apparition suivi par ses servantes qui tremblaient de peur.

-Mon garçon tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Allons du nerf tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton mariage quand même ?

Trouvant dans cette intervention une porte de salut inattendu et salvatrice, Max opina du chef et courut dans la salle d'eau.

-Bon bah je vais me préparer moi aussi, dit le Rose non loin sur les pas de son subordonné.

Se retournant, le châtain vit la poigne terrible de Nanao sur le col de son ami. Son regard se fit suppliant quand la porte se referma en un clap sinistre.

XXX

Dans un timing serré, Max se positionna dans le couloir menant à la sortie du manoir. Le temple shinto n'étant pas très loin, il avait été décidé que les mariés feraient le chemin ensemble vers celui-ci. Ayant revêtu la tenue traditionnelle du marié, un hakama noir et un montsuki lui aussi noir brodé sur les 2 pectoraux les armoiries de sa famille. Faisant doucement les cent pas, il se stoppa à l'arrivée de sa future femme. Habillée tout comme lui de la tenue traditionnelle, le shiromuku. Elle portait un kimono de mariage blanc à manches longues et un surkimono tel un long manteau d'une noble couleur carmin orné de motifs brodés au fil d'or. L'obi lui aussi blanc avait été offert par Azu du fait que Mariko n'avait plus de famille. On pouvait y voir un enchevêtrement des symboles de son clan. Mais au delà de cette tenue si particulière, ce qui choqua l'époux fut sans conteste l'impressionnant chignon travaillé avec goût qui devait néanmoins peser très lourd. Mariko avait le visage poudré de blanc et ses lèvres arboraient une magnifique couleur rouge vif. Elle le gratifia du plus beau sourire qu'il lui ait été donné de voir de sa vie. Dans le même temps, les servantes installaient le voile de la mariée.

-Tu es resplendissante mon cœur, parvint à articuler le soldat.

-Merci, fit-elle doucement.

Lui tendant son bras, sa future s'en saisit et ils avancèrent, se plaçant en tête de la petite procession qui allait partir en direction du temple. Le prêtre, un vieil homme lança celle-ci alors qu'une de ses assistantes, les mikos, ouvrit une ombrelle d'un rouge profond au-dessus des mariés. La petite ligne de convives fut bien vite installée dans le temple ou dans le plus pur respect des traditions, le prêtre officia. Après la liturgie traditionnelle, les 2 âmes échangèrent leurs vœux. Par la suite, ils passèrent chacun l'alliance. Mariko eut un mouvement de surprise quand elle vit apparaître les anneaux cérémoniels. En effet Max avait fait une petite inversion. L'anneau initialement prévu avait été remplacé par un cercle d'or incrusté de pierre d'une aura surnaturelle, on aurait dit des saphirs trouvés au plus profond des océans. Mais ne pouvant pas assouvir ses questions, elle se contenta de fixer son cher et tendre très content de son effet. Mariko passa ensuite un simple anneau d'or blanc à son annulaire. La cérémonie se clôtura par les paroles rituelles du prêtre et les danses des mikos. Nouvellement unis, ils se tournèrent ensemble vers l'assistance qui se mit à applaudir à tout rompre. La salle n'avait pas été rangée de manière particulière afin de ne pas montrer une différence entre les 2 familles. Max fut heureux de voir Rukia et Renji l'un à côté de l'autre en forme. Papi Ki pleurait alors que Azu souriait comme jamais. Comme convenu, c'est le couple qui reprit la tête du cortège pour retourner au clan. Là où ils s'attendaient à gagner rapidement la salle de réunion, ils s'étaient trompés. Une foule massive composée du district et de quelques notables des districts environnants s'était attroupée pour saluer le mariage de l'homme qui avait pris sans le vouloir, un rôle d'image et de porte-parole des districts lointains de la Soul Society. Cette masse de gens était si importante que sa division laissée sous le commandement d'un vétéran s'était placée comme un cordon de sécurité bienveillant. À peine avaient-ils fait un pas dehors qu'un véritable brouhaha de voix, de cris et de vivats emplirent leurs oreilles complétées par une pluie de pétales de fleur lancés depuis les étages par des enfants enthousiastes. Dans le même temps, un homme avait hurlé d'un ton martiale.

« Présentez armes ! »

D'un mouvement synchrone, une haie de Zanpakuto avait formé une arche leur ouvrant la voie. C'est ainsi que pendant plus d'une demi-heure sur les 10 minutes prévues, le cortège fut douché sous les vivats, les fleurs et le respect des hommes de la 8e. Quittant sa moitié pour qu'elle aille se changer, Max se retrouva à l'attendre pour leur entrée conjointe dans la salle contenant toute la division ainsi que plus de 150 dignitaires du Sereitei ou de la noblesse. Sa femme redescendue après avoir enfilé une robe plus confortable et avoir retiré sa coiffure stricte attrapa son bras en un sourire resplendissant. Ils passèrent sous les applaudissements tenus des noblesses et les sifflets des soldats, la droite allée créée entre les différentes tables.

La soirée fut plus que bonne. L'ambiance était à la fête et tous les convives trinquaient et mangeaient l'impressionnant buffet offert par sa famille. Plusieurs moments ressortirent. Comme lorsque la voix pleine d'émotion, son grand-père avait retracé pour toute l'assistance comment « ce grand gaillard » avait été amené un soir par Azu et de fil en aiguille avait transformé leur vie à tous, mais aussi celle de tous ceux vivant dans le district. Max qui avait pris le partie contre la tradition de mettre sa famille dans le cercle le plus proche de la table de marié, à égale distance avec la table accueillant le capitaine Kyoraku, Nanao, Renji, Rukia, Shuhei et tous ses amis des autres divisions. Il s'était alors levé pour venir prendre dans ses bras le vieil homme ainsi que sa petite sœur elle aussi les yeux mouillés et son Ben qui luttait pour ne pas les suivre.

-Merci pour tout.

-Je n'ai pas fini mon fils. Suite à une discussion avec ce Monsieur.

Un homme de haute stature qu'il connaissait de vue s'était approché.

-Coordinateur Risekime, mes félicitations pour votre union de la part de moi-même ainsi que des familles nobles.

Un silence était tombé sur la salle.

-Merci de votre sollicitude. Il n'aimait pas trop cette situation.

-Votre patriarche dispose d'un présent qu'il souhaite vous offrir.

-Voici, fit son grand-père en faisant glisser devant lui un coffret assez imposant.

Max le prit dans ses mains ne sachant trop quoi faire et fixant plus les 3 sourires éclatants de sa famille que le noble aux Kenseikan. Ouvrant finalement, il découvrit son contenu. Une chevalière trônait sur le velours noir. Celle-ci était gravée en bleu royal sur fond blanc les initiales du clan, il se voyait tout de suite que sa conception avait due coûter une somme importante. Le métal utilisé était lourd. C'était un anneau à l'image de sa famille et de lui-même, sans fioritures inutiles sobre et élégante. Pendant qu'il essayait de connecter 1+1, le noble poursuivit.

-Voyez en ce présent plus que la matérialisation de votre statut de chef de clan. Cette chevalière représente dans un premier temps votre accession pour vous et votre famille, au statut de la noblesse. Mes félicitations renouvelées. Sur cette bombe lancée, il se retira pour retrouver ses semblables. D'une petite voix, Azu siffla au niveau de son oreille droite

-Tu peux nous expliquer ?

-Plus tard d'accord ? Ce n'est pas le moment.

Moyennement convaincu sa sœur le laissa pour autant retourner à sa table. Retombant dans un petit soufflement, il fut bien vite accueilli par sa douce qui posa sa main sur la sienne. Max plongea un instant dans ses yeux comme pour se couper du monde.

-On ne peut pas dire que les nobles soient très « discrets »…

-C'était calculé en même temps, ils veulent essayer de me discréditer au milieu de la division ce qui n'a pas de risque d'arriver, mais cela pourrait rafraîchir les liens que nous entretenons avec les districts.

-Je ne pense pas.

Surpris il se tourna vers Mariko.

-Développe ?

-Les districts se sont rangés avec toi pour ta personnalité et ce que tu leur as apporté : Revenu, stabilité, confort, sécurité. Et cela tu l'as fait par toi-même et sans appuis extérieurs.

-Nous.

-Nous ?

-Nous l'avons fait, je n'aurais rien pu faire si tu n'avais pas tenu le rôle de vice-capitaine durant cette période.

-Oh quand même pas…

-Bien sûr que si et tu le sais toi aussi.

Ils rirent ensemble.

-Bon alors, chef de famille noble, mets donc ton symbole.

Il caressa pensivement le coffret.

-Si tu insistes épouse du chef du clan.

Les lèvres tirées dans un rictus moqueur, il passa le lourd anneau sur son auriculaire gauche.

-Te voilà avec plus de bagues que moi.

-Je peux encore m'estimer heureux qu'ils n'aient pas amené les Kenseikai.

-Je me demande si ça tirait ?

-Certainement pas !

Leur discussion fut coupée par le bruit cristallin produit lors du choc entre un couvert et un verre. Tous se tournèrent vers la grande silhouette du capitaine commandant.

-Merci de votre attention. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai rarement fait ce type de discours et ce malgré le nombre de banquets de mariage auxquels j'ai assisté. Mais que voulez-vous, le rôle de capitaine commandant est un horrible supplice d'autant plus pour un tel événement.

Des petits rires furent émis.

-J'aimerais vous parler en détail du marié que je connais maintenant depuis de nombreuses années. J'aimerais vous détailler tout ce qu'il a fait pour le Sereitei alors même qu'il n'avait pas de Zanpakuto formé, mais ces événements sont classifiés et je ne suis pas sûr que connaissant sa famille, sa vie se continue encore longtemps après ce récit.

Nouveaux éclats de rire dans la salle.

-Mais je peux vous dire que c'est un ami très proche et que je suis très heureux d'être ici avec vous tous pour cet événement. D'autant plus quand nous voyons la mariée à ses cotés. Il tendit les bras pour mettre en valeur sa femme qui rougit doucement.

-Cette jeune diplômée de l'académie est apparue dans notre division dans le premier contingent de recrues après la guerre d'hiver contre Aizen. Je me souviendrais toujours du verbe et du calme dont tu avais fait preuve en face de moi, mais aussi de ton futur mari qui t'avait déjà à l'époque recommandé.

Elle se tourna vers Max surpris, il lui rendit son regard par un autre amusé tout en hochant la tête.

-Mariko a été le major des recrues de cette époque. Alors qu'elle n'avait que peu d'expérience elle a survécu et vaincu la guerre. Tout cela pour finir par se marier et trouver le bonheur. Enfin j'espère.

La foule répondit à la blague encore une fois.

-Je conclurais en vous souhaitant la même longévité que le feu commandant Yamamoto. À vos 1000 ans de bonheur. Il leva son verre imité par Nanao et le reste de salle. Max et Mariko s'étaient aussi levés pour remercier l'homme de son discours poignant.

-Et au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt au Sereitei, hurlèrent un Shuhei et un Renji bien imbibé.

Un blanc suivit cette déclaration. Max venait de passer la main sur les yeux. Mariko avait l'air gênée, Kyoraku avait rabaissé son chapeau pendant que Nanao avançait doucement, mais dangereusement vers les 2 vices capitaines comprenant au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient peut être fait une bêtise. Leurs hommes comme un seul s'étaient tournés vers le couple qui les dirigeait depuis maintenant plus de 6 ans.

« On n'était pas censé le faire maintenant » chuchota les lèvres plissés Mariko

« Je sais, et je ne voulais pas qu'on parle de ça durant notre mariage… »

« Tu n'as pas le choix »

« Hey Kyoraku est la il peut s'en charger »

Ils se tournèrent vers le Rose qui s'avançait doucement vers le couple.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons une annonce à faire.

-Effectivement. Je vous laisse commencer.

-Trop d'honneur.

« Soldats de la 8e division. Le ton avait changé, plus martial et solennel. Vous avez quitté le Sereitei depuis bien longtemps. Vous y êtes revenus pour les travaux. Le temps est venu » Il se tourna vers Max qui vint se placer à ses côtés.

« Suite à l'avancée des travaux et les dernières phases de reconstruction, la 8e division sera entièrement fonctionnelle d'ici 5 jours. »

Un murmure de commérage empli, un mélange d'appréhension et de joie.

« Sur ordre de notre capitaine commandant, la 8e division réintégrera ses baraquements d'ici 7 jours à compter de maintenant. »

Les murmures s'étaient changés en brouhaha infernal. Mais ils ne furent pas assez fort aux oreilles de Max pour couvrir le bruit des 2 coups qui venaient de retentir sur les crânes des 2 pipelettes.

Après la fin de la fête et après avoir raccompagné personnellement les invités, le couple lessivé s'assit au milieu de la famille dans le salon du clan. S'y était joint Kyoraku.

-C'était un très bel événement mon fils.

-Merci grand-père, mais c'est grâce à vous tout ça. Il sentait Mariko doucement collé à lui, la tête reposant sur son épaule les yeux mi-clos.

-Désolé pour le travail au milieu de la réunion Max, fit son supérieur.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Shunsui, je m'occuperais à ma manière des 2 zozos. Qu'en est-il de l'enceinte Bankai ?

-Je vois ce que tu veux faire…, elle ne sera pas prête avant au moins 1 an et demi.

-Bon je patienterais.

-Tu vas repartir, dit d'un ton triste Azu en face de lui.

-Oui c'est le cas.

Sa sœur semblait vraiment peinée.

-Allons Azu, dit Ben en lui frottant les épaules, tu savais que ce n'était pas pour toujours.

-Oui, mais…

D'un rapide coup d'œil lancé vers Kyoraku, il prit note.

-Mais la division ne sera pas la seule à repartir, dit doucement le Rose.

La jeune femme blonde releva la tête.

-Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, commença Max, mais tu seras du voyage.

Un énorme sourire prit place sur les lèvres de sa sœur.

-Le clan noble Risekime a participé à l'effort de reconstruction, énonça Kyoraku, grâce à elle, l'académie des arts spirituelles va rouvrir ses portes pour le retour de la 8e au Sereitei. Et toi petite Azu, tu es inscrite en 4e années.

-4e ! Mais pourquoi ? J'étais en seconde.

-En effet, mais à l'égard du contrôle que je ressens sur ta pression spirituelle et au fait que tu te glissais tous les matins au sein de l'entraînement divisionnaire, j'ai jugé bon de te donner cette graduation.

Au comble du bonheur, Azu sauta au cou de son frère en faisant sursauter Mariko au passage.

-Azu ! Fit son grand-père

-Je te signale que tu as le commandant des 13 divisions en face de toi, lui fit remarquer Max.

-Oh oui, elle se remit droite et saluât. Mes excuses capitaine commandant.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je repars demain.

* * *

Et voici. Le mariage de notre héro. C'est bien de changer des fois vous ne trouvez pas ? dit moi tout en reviews.

Et je vous dis au week end prochain.

Bye


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour Bonsoir ladies and Gentlemen et bienvenue en temps et en heure cette fois pour votre traditionnel chapitre de bleach.

On a passé les 2100 vues, je ne me souviens plus si je vous ais remercié. Dans le doute MERCI infiniment.

Je remercie comme d'habitude ma beta pandora pour son aide sur ce chapitre.

Nous sommes partis

* * *

Chapitre 44

 _"Si nombre de gens ont peur de la mort, la mort ne craint personne " Pierre . Dac_

Le matin froid d'un mois d'octobre, Max affublé de sa cape de voyage traditionnelle remontant la colonne parfaitement alignée formée par les shinigamis de la 8e division. Il voulait être rentré pour la fin d'après-midi. Retrouvant sa femme en tête, il lui transmit ses instructions. Attendant que les hommes passent devant en trottinant de plus en plus vite pour lancer leurs pas de déplacements, il fit face Azu avec lui, à son grand-père, Ben et leur aîné coordinateur du district.

-Il est temps, dit-il.

Azu relâcha les 3 hommes de sa vie les yeux humides.

-Prends bien soin d'elle, dit son père.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, je ferais passer.

-Compris.

Il serra fort à son tour le trio.

-Vous allez me manquer, dit doucement sa sœur.

-Reviens quand tu veux, dit Ben la voix légèrement enrouée.

-Azu, je te laisse rattraper la colonne.

-Bien, lançant un dernier regard vers sa famille, elle commença à courir puis disparut.

Fixant la maison et en particulier son balcon, il se tendit quand il discerna clairement Izuko penché vers lui un sourire sanguinaire aux lèvres. Secouant la tête, il partit.

Le chemin fut bon. Les hommes reposés et en bon état imprimaient un rythme bien plus soutenu qu'à l'aller. Lors de la première pause où Azu était sortie de son déplacement en sueur, Max avait retrouvé sa moitié.

-RAS ?

-RAS, Ah non ! Tu dois me dire quelque chose !

-Je t'écoute…

-D'où tires-tu cela ? Elle montrait sa bague de mariage.

-Oh ça, c'est un cadeau de mariage de Jokuro, il s'agit d'une écaille qu'elle m'a offerte et que nous avons travaillé ensemble. Tu es littéralement en possession d'une pierre qui n'existe pas dans notre monde.

-Oh, tu la remercieras de ma part d'accord ? Ça me touche beaucoup.

-Bien sûr, la prochaine fois que j'y vais ou qu'elle est réveillée je lui fais la commission.

-Sinon Azu tient le coup ? Les hommes sont en formes aujourd'hui.

-Ça peut aller, ils ont hâte de rentrer chez eux…

-Pas toi ?

-Oh si, mais pour une tout autre raison. Sans plus d'explication, il sonna le départ avant que Mariko ne puisse lui tirer les vers du nez.

.

À 15 heures comme prévu, la 8e au pas militaire pénétrait dans le nouveau Sereitei. Si les constructions étaient presque toutes achevées, l'état de finition n'était pas optimal. Cela n'empêcha pas qu'en tant que dernière division de retour, ils furent accueillis par une foule d'uniformes noirs. Ce qui frappa Max fut le nombre. Cela paraissait bien peu par rapport à ce dont il se souvenait. La colonne en auto pilote fut stoppée à l'entrée de leur nouvelle division. Le capitaine commandant ainsi que sa vice-capitaine les attendaient. Dépassant ses hommes, Max vint se camper devant son supérieur.

-Risekime Max, coordinateur de la 8e division. Je suis ici pour réimplanter la division au sein du corps des armées de la cour. Son effectif actuel est de 175 Shinigamis entraînés et aptes au combat. Sur ces 175 soldats, 30 détiennent le Shikai et 1 possède le Bankai. Il finit sa déclaration en saluant.

-Repos. Toute la division prit une posture martiale détendue.

-Moi, Shunsui Kyoraku, capitaine commandant des 13 armées de la cour vous réintègre au corps opérationnel et vous souhaites la bienvenue dans votre nouveau QG. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il se décala pour laisser l'accès libre. Max s'approcha pendant que les hommes guidés pas son amour entrèrent. Max connaissait les plans. C'est lui qui les avait validés après concertation avec ses subordonnés.

-Nous avons un travail urgent désormais mon ami…

-Je t'écoute.

-Pas maintenant, d'ici deux semaines se tiendra une réunion qui fera date dans les annales du Gotei, en attendant tiens-toi à disposition de la 1ere division.

-Pourquoi autant de secrets ?

-Tu verras.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils se quittèrent. Entrant dans la division en effervescence du fait de la découverte de ces nouveaux locaux, il se dirigea déjà machinalement vers son bureau. Il l'avait fait personnaliser comme il le voulait. Un parquet presque noir contrebalancé par des murs d'un blanc cassé. Le tout meublé d'un imposant bureau et d'un siège à haut dossier tout deux noirs. Il fut extrêmement surpris d'ouvrir sa porte sur une pièce standard d'un 3e siège pas du tout personnalisé. Passant dans le couloir, il vit des sceaux de protection sur les bureaux du capitaine et vice-capitaine. Il allait forcer le passage quand Mariko suivit de Azu le retrouvèrent.

-J'ai donné quartier libre aux soldats, fit-elle.

-Parfait. Alors Azu ? L'intérieur d'une division ?

-Plus spartiate que la maison.

Cela le fit rire.

-Tu as raison.

-Max je me demandais, je n'ai pas trouvé mon lit ou ma chambre ? L'interrogea sa femme.

-C'est normal, suivez-moi.

Les conduisant dans les ruelles du Sereitei, ils furent rapidement arrivés devant une propriété ceinte de hauts murs de plus de 2 mètres.

-Mes dames je vous en prie. Il avait dit cela en ouvrant le lourd portail ouvragé.

2 mâchoires tombèrent en simultanées. Devant elles se dressait un grand manoir qui n'avait rien à envier à ce qu'ils avaient quitté. Le style était juste plus différent, on retrouvait tous les codes des demeures nobles qui couvrent toujours la partie entre les locaux des armées de la cour et le 1er district du Rukongai. Une longue allée sous de jeunes cerisiers les menait à une bâtisse en style japonais du meilleur goût au toit aux tuiles orange. La bâtisse à l'inverse de la maison principale du clan était de plain-pied, mais bien plus étendue en superficie. L'intérieur avait été décoré à la mode de la noblesse sans pour autant rentrer dans l'ostentatoire.

Mariko put enfin se tourner vers lui

-C'est ?

-Mon cadeau de mariage. Bienvenue dans notre maison.

Des larmes de joies coulèrent des yeux de sa compagne. Il lui sourit et la serra doucement dans ses bras. Au même instant des domestiques à l'uniforme noir, le logo brodé de la famille, apparurent pour saluer le maître et la maîtresse de maison.

-Nous vivrons ici désormais, dit-il doucement. Toi, moi et Azu si tu le souhaites.

Sa sœur accepta volontiers l'offre et ils furent bien vite installés dans la demeure du Sereitei pour le clan Risekime.

XXX

Les 3 jours qui suivirent furent bien remplis pour toute la famille. Azu avait repris le chemin de l'académie où elle avait été accueillie avec ses nouveaux camarades par le directeur Izuru Kira. Lorsque lors du dîner sa sœur lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne ressentait rien émanant de celui-ci, Max avait dû expliquer dans les grandes lignes.

-Il nous a dit qu'il était un mort en sursit et que c'est le devoir des shinigamis d'être prêt au sacrifice ultime, dit Azu en finissant son repas. Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire. J'aimerais enquêter.

-Non, avait tranché son grand frère d'un ton froid inhabituel.

-Mon chéri ?

-C'est vrai, toi-même tu n'es pas au courant. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches Azu, c'est que la guerre a profondément marquée les survivants. Nous avons vu l'impensable à de nombreuses reprises et surtout, nous avons fait face à des menaces que nous pouvons clairement caractériser comme surnaturelles. L'intonation employée ne laissait pas place à la contestation. Kira était, je veux dire est un bon ami, s'il a décidé de vous dire cela, c'est, car il le veut bien, pas plus pas moins. Le passé n'est jamais quelque chose d'agréable à ressasser.

Il avait ainsi permis de calmer la curiosité de sa sœur. Du côté des jeunes mariés, ils avaient tous les 2 repris leur affectation. Max de coordinateur et Mariko de soldate. Le planning avait été ré-instauré et les missions commençaient à être distribuées remettant en action le Sereitei à son potentiel presque maximum. Les premiers rapports transmis par ses hommes mettaient en avant le district 80 livré à un chaos relatif. Le repli sur le long terme des armées de la cour avait laissé la place aux organisations criminelles de prospérer. Cela n'augurait rien de très bon pour la suite. Entre les 2 tourtereaux, l'ambiance était au beau fixe et ils savouraient chaque instant que leur emploi du temps leur octroyait.

XXX

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine après son retour, il reçut un papillon de la mort le sommant de se rendre sur les restes de la colline de l'ex Sokyoku sans attendre. Donnant les commandes de la division à sa compagne comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il arriva en un éclair au centre du plateau venteux. Le capitaine commandant l'attendait.

-Toujours si ponctuel mon jeune Max…

-Ne crois-tu pas que je suis assez vieux pour ce sobriquet ? Dit-il avec un rictus amusé.

-Es-tu plus vieux que moi ?

-Non.

-Alors non, tant que je serais le plus âgé, tu resteras jeune pour moi.

-Très bien j'ai compris, pourquoi cette convocation et dans ce lieu ? C'est ce dont vous m'avez parlé lors de notre retour ?

-Exactement. Suis-moi. Il tira une trappe dissimulée sous la pierre. Oh et une dernière chose, à partir de maintenant, reprend mon titre.

-Bien compris.

Ils descendirent tous deux un long escalier en colimaçon qui semblait creuser jusqu'au centre de la colline. Arrivant enfin sur un sol plat dallé de carreau en pierre blanche, ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle creusée dans la roche ou la demi-sphère ainsi formée culminait à 15 bons mètres au-dessus d'eux. L'ambiance était calme, mais surtout peu éclairé. Tapant dans ses mains, comme sorties des ombres qui peignaient les murs, le capitaine Soi fon, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kempachi Zaraki et Mayuri Kurotsuchi avancèrent en cercle vers eux. Ils se stoppèrent à 4 mètres de distance. Kyoraku se recula pour compléter le cercle.

Toshiro prit la parole :

-3e siège Risekime Max de la 8e division, vous vous trouvez ici ce jour suite à votre position dans la hiérarchie de votre division. Vous êtes auditionné dans le cadre de l'accession au poste de capitaine.

L'air de ses poumons venait de disparaître. Son cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure. Il sentit même pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jokuro être aussi alerte que lui.

-Votre nom a été proposé par 3 capitaines de division titulaire, reprit son mentor. Il s'agit du capitaine de la 10e, 11e et 12e division. À ce titre vous êtes présent pour passer le test du Bankai. Vos capacités de leader et de soldat ne sont plus à prouver a l'égard de vos accomplissements au cours des 2 conflits passés ainsi que dans la gestion par intérim d'une division dans un district éloigné des organes centraux.

Max perçut les hochements de tête convaincue de Toshiro et l'indifférence des autres capitaines.

-L'examen va commencer, je vais demander au capitaine de la 6e, 10e et 11e de rester à mes côtés, les autres, veuillez vous fondre dans le décor.

Il se retrouva ainsi au centre d'un rayon lumineux imposant avec 4 capitaines représentant à n'en pas douter le futur de leur institution.

-Veuillez dégainer, arbitra le capitaine commandant.

Jokuro glissa doucement de son fourreau, réfléchissant la lumière.

-Veuillez procéder au shikai.

Prenant position comme il l'avait souvent fait, il dit doucement « Qu'avec cette pluie céleste ruisselle la mort, Jokuro » Comme à son habitude, l'humidité emplit la pièce.

-Jusqu'ici rien de nouveau sous le soleil, fit méprisant Kenpachi.

Il fut toisé par les 2 autres capitaines à ses côtés.

-Très bien, une série de questions rituelles se pose maintenant :

-Détenez-vous le bankai ?

-Oui capitaine commandant.

-De quel type est-il ?

-Aqueux mon commandant.

-Le maîtrisez-vous ?

-C'est le cas capitaine commandant.

-Merci de poursuivre alors.

Max clôt ses yeux. Il puisa doucement dans sa pression spirituelle pendant que celle-ci l'entourait d'une aura presque noire. Doucement, les premières gouttes venant des nuages sombres qui s'étaient formés commencèrent à tomber, détrempant toute la zone et les capitaines. Max avait disparu derrière le même rideau d'eau que lors de son combat contre Lile barros. « Waiban no oame Jokuro ». Il trancha les précipitations qui tombaient sur lui, se découvrant pour la première fois à la vue du monde sous sa forme accomplie. Son armure/haori aqueuse, flottait doucement autour de lui alors qu'il se relevait en faisant face au quatuor, arme sans lame baissée vers le sol.

Toshiro semblait surpris. Kuchiki avait relevé un sourcil et son capitaine souriait d'un air plus que satisfait.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Ca un bankai ? C'est une drôle de blague dites donc

Il fixa Kenpachi ne comprenant pas trop.

-Va falloir en montrer plus pour que ça passe. Il avait avancé en découvrant sa traditionnelle lame dentelée.

-Kenpachi attend…

Le 10e capitaine fut stoppé doucement par la main de son homologue de la 6e alors que le capitaine commandant disait d'un ton neutre:

-Interdiction de dépasser le Shikai capitaine Kenpachi.

-Comme il vous plaira commandant, mais sachez que si je transforme ma lame, il aura gagné.

Voyant que son mentor n'allait pas intervenir, d'un calme olympien, il attendit la brute.

Hurlante, celle-ci décocha d'un bond un formidable coup vertical en direction de son trapèze droit. Sans ciller, Max le fixa intensément dans les yeux quand sa lame fut immédiatement détournée avec force par son haori. À cet instant, Toshiro cessa de vouloir intervenir.

-T'es pas mort, OK. Il fit décrire une courbe à sa lame directement contre le flanc gauche cette fois. La force du coup fit vrombir l'air, mais ne changea pas le résultat. Max n'avait pas bougé.

-Il y a de quoi s'amuser sur la défense, mais ça vaut quoi avec plus de force. Il retira son bandeau et comme lors de leur dernier affrontement, le crâne doré apparu. Échaudé par ses attaques précédentes, il visa le visage. Max d'un mouvement lent délibéré, retira un peu du liquide de sa veste et lui donna la forme d'un losange plat qu'il disposa par la pensée sur le dos de sa main. Il plaça celle-ci face à sa figure. La pointe dorée du Zanpakuto filant vers lui se planta contre la surface. Cela eut pour effet de stopper net l'assaut, mais le losange se fendit et retomba en goutte sur le sol. Déplaçant sa main, il demanda : tu en as assez vu ?

-Je serais satisfait que lorsque j'aurais vu tes attaques.

-Rien ne te fera changer d'avis, je suppose ?

-Oh non, il l'avait regardé comme un dément en se léchant les babines. D'autant plus qu'on a un vieux compte à régler toi et moi.

-Tu es encore là-dessus ?!

Il hocha la tête. Un peu saoulé et voulant en finir, il prit ses distances avec le fou de combat et déclara. « Nami » dans le même temps, il avait imprimé un mouvement de courbe de bas en haut à son Zanpakuto. De l'eau jaillit de l'emplacement libre prenant la forme d'une vague qui dépassa les 4 mètres en vrombissant en direction de Kenpachi qui ne put esquiver à temps. Il fut emporté et plaqué contre le mur alors que l'eau se répandait dans toute la salle. Se tournant vers son mentor et ses 2 examinateurs restant, il salua.

« Engloutis Nozarashi » Une pression phénoménale éclata dans la pièce alors que Kenpachi se relevait trempé et un peu en colère tout en tenant une impressionnante hache de guerre couperet hybride des plus mortelles. Il se jeta sur lui. Reprenant une position défensive, tout fut coupé.

« Stop ! » Hurla son capitaine. Arrêtant son élan, le capitaine de la 11e fixa un instant le rose avant de relever les épaules et de faire disparaître son Zanpakuto. Max fit de même.

-Je vous remercie 3e siège Risekime, nous reviendrons vers vous après délibération du jury. Aucune information ne peut être communiquée.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il reprit l'escalier, encore abasourdi d'avoir vécu cet instant.

.

Durant la semaine suivante, il s'était réfugié derrière le secret nécessaire afin de limiter les questions de sa curieuse de femme. Dans le même temps, il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Depuis qu'il avait fait appel au bankai, il n'entendait plus son Zanpakuto. Pire, il voyait le cadavre de son ami quasi quotidiennement ce qui lui mettait de plus en plus les nerfs à vif. A tel point qu'un soir alors qu'il quittait les couloirs de la 8e, il avait attaqué Shuhei qui l'avait saisi par l'épaule sans avertissement. S'étant excusé de lui avoir pointé son Zanpakuto directement vers le globe oculaire alors qu'il le maîtrisait au sol. Max avait décampé rapidement, laissant son ami dans l'incompréhension totale. Il avait par la suite fait amende honorable en l'invitant dans un bar récemment ouvert qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. L'ancien avait été détruit et le tenancier n'avait pas eu les moyens de le faire reconstruire.

.

Un soir, il avait reçu un papillon de la mort alors qu'encore une fois, il veillait tard à la division. Soufflant des dossiers, l'homme avait tendu le doigt vers l'animal. Prenant connaissance du message, il se dit que le lendemain serait particulièrement intéressant.

.

Le matin, il fit le tour de la division, profitant de celui-ci pour déjeuner avec ses hommes qui furent plus que content de le voir. En effet depuis son retour, leur supérieur avait été si occupé qu'ils ne l'avait pas assez vu. Il s'en excusa et discuta longuement avec ceux-ci pour prendre le pouls de cette division rétrécie. Ce qui en ressortit fut appuyé par Mariko, les membres de la 8e étaient heureux de leur retour au Sereitei même si cela engendrait plus de missions opérationnelles que durant leur « exode ».

Voyant que l'heure était passée, il dirigea chose rare, l'entraînement matinal de la division normalement échue aux plus hauts gradés après lui, le 12e siège. La motivation de ses forces avait été des plus importante et il se promit de refaire l'expérience. Les remerciant de cette séance, il profita que toute l'attention soit pointée sur lui afin de faire une annonce.

-Soldat de la 8e cet après-midi, chose rare, la division sera tenue en intendance par le 15e siège.

L'incompréhension était palpable. L'une des seules femmes d'âge physique mûre de la division s'avança.

-Pourquoi mon coordinateur ? Un souci ?

-Rien de grave, je suis juste convoqué pour une réunion de capitaine et ils ont sollicité que 2 membres de la 8e division m'accompagnent. C'est pour cela que le 12e ainsi que la soldate Ichikawa m'accompagneront.

Les soldats saluèrent.

-Bien, je vous laisse retourner à vos missions d'aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui partent dans le Rukongai dans le but de le pacifier, bon voyage et surtout faites attention est-ce claire ?

-Bien coordinateur, hurlèrent tous les membres de la 8e.

-Parfait alors, dispersion.

.

Suivi par sa femme et son subordonné, Max se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous fixé. Le plus vieux bâtiment du Sereitei, celui qu'il avait défendu durant la guerre. Arrivant sur le parvis, le trio retrouva la majorité des gradés eux aussi accompagnés du Gotei. Max et Mariko regardèrent ce bâtiment bizarrement. Il avait été totalement réhabilité. La 4e n'ayant pas voulu le conserver, il servait pour le moment de QG provisoire de la 1er division avant que les travaux liés à la réhabilitation de la colline du Sokyoku, qui accueillera les nouveaux locaux, ne commencent. Les 39 personnes présentent discutaient en petit groupe en attendant que les doubles portes s'ouvrent.

-C'est quoi ce monde ? Questionna Mariko un sourcil interrogateur levé.

-C'est normal coordinateur ?

-Sûrement une réunion exceptionnelle des capitaines. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Au fond de lui, il était mort de trouille.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Nanao.

-Veuillez entrer, la réunion va commencer.

Se rangeant dans la grande salle à l'allure bien plus noble que la dernière fois qu'il y avait posé les pieds, Max se rangea à la place qu'occupait Kyoraku alors que Mariko et le 12e siège se fixaient dans la ligne des seconds, pour les divisions qui en avait encore, ou des témoins.

Remontant les 2 rangées, le capitaine commandant se tourna vers eux et déclara.

-Que la réunion des capitaines commence. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous ne sommes pas dans une configuration traditionnelle. Avant d'aborder les problèmes actuels, je suis sûr que ces messieurs et dames se demandent pourquoi ils vous accompagnent. Il marqua une pause.

C'est très simple, les 13 divisions, comme le disait notre regretté Commandant Yamamoto, ne peuvent fonctionner correctement que lorsqu'elles sont dirigées par leurs capitaines respectifs. Hors depuis la fin de la guerre, suite à la situation sans précédent où nous nous trouvions, il a été décidé de confier le pilotage des divisions sans leader aux shinigamis les plus gradés. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés durant une phase de flottement. Temps qui s'est étalé sur plus de 6ans. Il s'agit de la plus longue période de transition que notre organisation ait jamais connue. Il est temps d'y mettre fin. Le futur des armées de la cour en dépend.

Plus personne hormis les capitaines et les coordinateurs (ices) ne respiraient.

-A votre nom, vous irez prendre place en position de salut traditionnel au bout des rangs en face de moi. Qu'avance, Kotetsu Isane.

La femme, pris position et posa le genou à terre, yeux vers le sol.

-Qu'avance Abarai Renji.

-Qu'avance Iba Tetsuzaemon.

-Qu'avance Risekime Max.

-Qu'avance Hisagi Shuhei.

Une fois tous les appelés alignés, Nanao apparut, accompagnée de 2 shinigamis portant les sacro-saints haori.

Kyoraku attrapa précautionneusement le vêtement portant l'insigne de la 4e. Il se positionna à 1 mètre devant Isane.

-Vice capitaine Kotetsu, jures-tu de toujours défendre la Soul Society et le monde des humains ? Jures-tu de devenir le leader d'une division avec plus de 1000 ans d'existence en respectant toujours les préceptes de notre ordre et de ne jamais entacher son honneur ?

D'une voix douce, mais forte, elle répondit.

-Je le jure.

-Alors, selon les attributions qui me sont allouées, relève-toi, et endosse le vêtement de ta nouvelle fonction, Capitaine de la 4e division Kotetsu.

La jeune femme enfila le saint Graal.

-Maintenant, va te placer au milieu de tes paires, et que l'honneur te guide.

Elle salua puis repris sa place.

Le même rituel fut fait pour Renji qui devint capitaine de la 5e division, Tetsuzaemon qui prit la succession de son capitaine ainsi que Shuhei qui fit de même. Max vit son ami s'arrêter devant lui.

-3e siège Risekime, jures tu de toujours défendre la Soul Society et le monde des humains ? Jures-tu de devenir le leader d'une division avec plus de 1000 ans d'existence en respectant toujours les préceptes de notre ordre et de ne jamais entacher son honneur ?

Il allait devenir capitaine ? Lui le jeune homme qui avait fait l'un des pires actes d'insubordination que le Gotei ait vécut alors qu'il n'était qu'un bleu ? Son cœur se gonfla de fierté. Si son plan initial de rester un 3e siège avait échoué, il pourrait toujours servir son mentor et en cela, cela lui convenait.

-Je le jure.

-Alors, selon les attributions qui me sont allouées, relève-toi et endosse le vêtement de ta nouvelle fonction, Capitaine de la 8e division Risekime.

Il passa le haori qui tomba parfaitement. Bien vite, il ne le sentit plus peser sur ses épaules alors qu'il revenait en faisant un petit sourire à Mariko qui réussissait à contenir ses larmes.

-Chers témoins hors vice-capitaines, merci de quitter la salle. Nous allons procéder à la réunion des capitaines.

Les portes se refermèrent sur les désignés, laissant le nouveau gotei 13 dans le silence.

-Comme vous l'avez noté, la 13e ainsi que la 3e ne sont toujours pas représentées. Pour ce qui est de la 13, un candidat est en cours de sélection.

C'est à ces mots que Max nota l'absence de Rukia en tant que coordinatrice.

-La 3e reste un problème épineux, le désistement de Kira au profit de la direction de l'académie des arts spirituels à montré qu'aucun candidat interne à la division n'était en capacité de reprendre le flambeau. Vous êtes donc invité quand vous aurez fait des recherches, à proposer un candidat émanant de votre effectif. Bien sûr vous connaissez les critères.

-Cela ne va pas être simple, fit Renji, je ne vois que les vices capitaines présents ici et ayant le bankai pour postuler.

Doucement, des regards furent lancés en direction du vice-capitaine de la 11e division le seul à la connaissance de tous remplissant tous les critères. Ikkaku pour la première fois se retrouva bien bête.

-Cela ne l'intéresse pas, trancha Kenpachi en un grognement menaçant.

Le chauve hochait vigoureusement son crâne suite à cette intervention.

-Bon comme il vous plaira. Nous allons passer aux autres ordres du jour.

La réunion se poursuivit jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Une fois celle-ci close, les nouveaux capitaines furent félicités par les plus anciens pendant que d'autres retournaient à leurs occupations.

Le 10e capitaine s'était arrêté devant lui.

-Mes félicitations capitaine Risekime, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Merci de votre soutien capitaine, MMax serra celle-ci.

-Un choix évident, nous travaillerons pour le mieux ensemble.

-J'en suis persuadé.

Se séparant, Max reçut les brusques accolades de ses amis capitaines, Renji et Shuhei. Puis il prit congé, mais le nouveau capitaine de la 8e division ne rentra pas tout de suite. À l'inverse, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, avec la volonté de valider son plan. C'est une fois rassuré par le codex divisionnaire général qu'il passa la porte de la 8e. Celle-ci était particulièrement vide. Fronçant un sourcil, il se dirigea vers le hall lui aussi désert. Franchement dubitatif, Max atteint la cour intérieure qui avait été rajoutée au plan par les hommes. Passant la porte principale, il fut accueilli par la clarté des torches en kido allumées pour l'occasion. Une voix forte qu'il connaissait bien retenti.

« Présentez vos respect au capitaine de la 8e division »

Franchissant les dernières marches, il vit apparaître devant ses yeux, l'intégralité de la division, un genou à terre parfaitement rangée sur les galets blancs. La solennité du moment lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt. Max réalisa, il était maintenant le premier shinigami de sa division. Il était un capitaine de division et responsable de la vie de ses subordonnés.

« Leurs vies ? Espérons qu'ils ne me rejoignent pas trop vite… » Izuko venait d'apparaître au milieu des silhouettes accroupies.

Serrant la mâchoire, il ne trembla pas.

« Repos soldats »

Alors que tous les shinigamis se relevaient, son « ami » disparut dans la foule. L'attente commença à s'allonger, il prit donc la parole.

-Frères de la 8e division, ce jour, l'ex-capitaine de la 8e division et actuellement capitaine commandant du gotei m'a honoré de cette position. Cette nomination doit marquer le retour au plein potentiel de notre division. C'est le devoir qui nous a été confié à moi et à mes 4 autres confrères récemment promus. Les défis qui nous attendent sont nombreux, que ce soit dans les districts les plus excentrés de la Soul Society ou dans le monde des humains que nous avons laissé de côté depuis bien trop longtemps. Toutes les missions et les périodes à venir seront chargées, mais la 8e division est forte, la 8e division a été le bouclier de la Soul Society et nous continuerons à assumer ce rôle !

Des « hourras » furent émis. Max leva le bras pour quérir le silence.

-En tant que nouveau capitaine, cet objectif ne sera accompli qu'en réformant la structure de notre division. Il y a actuellement 30 détenteurs du Shikai dans nos rangs. Dans cette optique je vous annonce que se tiendra sous 2 jours, des éliminatoires afin de déterminer 17 membres de notre division destinés à occuper un siège.

Des murmures concentrés emplirent la cour.

-Il est évident que les sièges actuels, sont dispensés des éliminatoires. Pour les autres soldats souhaitant participer, je me tiens à votre disposition dans mon bureau. Mais je vous préviens d'avance, les modalités du tournoi seront très simples. Vous ne serez déclaré vainqueur qu'en cas d'abandon de votre adversaire. Il n'y aura pas de limite sur les techniques. Je vous demanderais bien sûr de ne pas recourir aux coups mortels, nous sommes déjà assez en sous-effectifs et je ne suis pas sûr que notre commandant apprécierait.

Des rires lui répondirent.

-Parfait, des questions ?

Une main se leva.

-Oui Makoto ?

-Pourquoi n'avoir pas sélectionné vous-même mon capitaine ?

Ce titre lui fit bizarre si bien qu'il faillit regarder derrière lui.

-C'est une très bonne question qui amène une réponse simple. Vous êtes tous et toutes des survivants du plus grand conflit que la Soul Society ait jamais connu. Il serait donc injuste de sélectionner arbitrairement parmi des vétérans ayant fait leurs preuves. Seules vos aptitudes vous différencieront. Seriez-vous le 20e siège où mon vice-capitaine, c'est à vous d'en décider. Bien sûr les missions pour les 2 jours à venir ne sont pas suspendues.

Des petits ronchonnages se firent entendre. Les hommes auraient voulu s'entraîner en prévision de ce défi.

-Bien sur ce soldat, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous dis à demain.

Il se retourna pendant que ses hommes, désormais, s'éparpillaient au gré de leurs occupations.

* * *

Et voici ENFIN notre héros est capitaine. Au bout de 44 chapitres il était temps vous ne pensez pas ?

J'attend avec impatience vos retours sur ce moment important de mon histoire. N'oubliez pas de FAV et FOLLOW aussi.

Sur ce je vous dit au Week end prochain.

Bye


	45. Chapter 45

Bonjour, Bonsoir membres des divisions de la cour et bienvenue pour la suite de votre histoire.

Je remercie mais vous en avez l'habitude, ma formidable béta pandora qui à encore fait un travail de qualité. Mais je commence à manquer d'adjectif pour te définir.

Passons à la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 45

 _"Ne condamne jamais personne à mort avant d'avoir bu ton café " L . Cohen_

Le repas du soir leur fut rapidement servi. Comme à leur habitude, les Risekime le prenaient ensemble.

Les discussions allaient bon train entre les 3 membres du clan. Azu ayant reposé son bol de riz alors que Max caressait pensivement la main de sa compagne, elle commença.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs complètement folles à l'académie aujourd'hui.

-Tiens donc, fit Mariko alors que son époux revenait au présent.

-Oui, il se disait que les postes vacants de capitaines ont été pourvus !

-Intéressant, fit Max alors que Mariko dissimulait un sourire.

-Mais personne ne sait si c'est le cas ni d'où sort cette histoire.

Elle patienta un moment que son frère ou son amie daigne lui répondre, mais ils se contentaient de l'observer avec circonspection.

-Vous avez des news alors ?!

-Nous avons effectivement été convoqués Mariko et moi pour une réunion exceptionnelle.

-Alors ?! Tu as rencontré ton nouveau capitaine ? Il est comment ? Il est sympa ? Il est de la même trempe que le commandant Kyoraku ? Comment s'est passé le premier contact ?

-Tu es bien curieuse dit donc, pinça Mariko.

-Non ce n'est pas ça… disons que je n'aime pas trop que Max soit le seul à supporter sa division depuis si longtemps, et j'aimerais que cela change.

-Si mignonne, sa femme pinça la joue d'Azu.

-Aieee

-Cela ne concernait pas la 8e division, finit Max.

-Ah… elle semblait déçue.

-Je vous abandonne quelques secondes, dit-il en se dirigeant vers leurs appartements.

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler le symbole de son nouveau rang et patienta quelques minutes l'oreille collée contre la porte Shoji. Il entendait Azu médire sur le Gotei et leur incapacité à proposer une solution pour soulager sa charge de travail. De son côté Mariko était clairement à la peine pour garder ses éclats de rire sous contrôle. Jugeant que c'en était assez, il rouvrit normalement la porte et revint s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Azu avait son bol de riz levé ce qui lui cachait la vue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que l'ont me nomme quelqu'un.

-Tu vas passer vice-capitaine non ? Elle avait dit cela le son de sa voix étouffé par le bol toujours levé.

-Ça dépendra de sa volonté, tu sais.

-Il ou elle n'a pas intérêt à faire autrement après…

Les baguettes pointées vers lui, sa mâchoire venait de tomber livrant à la vue de tous son contenu pré-mâché.

-Azu, je te présente le nouveau dirigeant de la 8e division des armées de la cour, le capitaine Risekime Max, Mariko avait dit cela d'une telle voix qu'il avait immédiatement envie de lui sauter dessus.

Sa sœur était figée, pétrifiée par ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Après 2 minutes, il se leva pour claquer des doigts devant la figure ébahie.

-Azu ? Azu ? Ici le gotei revient à toi.

Secouant la tête et refermant rapidement son orifice béant, elle avala de travers et commença à s'étouffer. Intervenant, il mit une grande claque sur le plat du dos de celle-ci, lui libérant les bronches. Reprenant son souffle les yeux en pleurs, elle parvint enfin à aligner deux mots.

-C'est ... vrai ?

-On ne peut plus.

Elle se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras en répétant « Un capitaine ! Un capitaine ! »

Sur toutes ces émotions, le couple prit ses quartiers de nuit. Alors que Max passait en revue un dossier de la division en attendant sa bien-aimée, celle-ci vint le rejoindre. Reposant les documents, il se tourna vers elle.

-Je voulais te dire pour le tournoi.

Elle se fit plus alerte.

-Dis-toi bien que j'ai choisi cette option pour …

-Ne pas mettre en avant le fait que je ne serais pas légitime si tu me nommais comme ton bras droit ?

Le châtain embrassa doucement son incroyable femme.

-C'est toujours si simple avec toi.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Mais le but reste inchangé, je ne veux que toi pour me seconder, alors gagne !

-A vos ordres mon capitaine, fit-elle en singeant un salut.

-Oh oui c'est vrai… soldate Mariko, votre capitaine est fatigué… il aimerait se délasser…

Il s'était approché avec un ton et un regard sans équivoque à son intention.

-Oooh mon capitaine… je serais ravie de vous aider, vous savez. Elle venait elle aussi de se rapprocher.

Le couple s'enlaça et la lumière s'éteint.

XXX

Comme Max s'y attendait, la totalité des détenteurs de Shikai avait relevé le défi.

Le lendemain, les éliminatoires se lancèrent. Pour gagner du temps et toujours dans une optique de justice. Il avait séparé les 27 participants dans 3 groupes au hasard de 9 qui se combattraient à tour de rôle. Seul sortiraient les 5 premiers de chaque pouls ainsi formé. Chaque groupe était supervisé par un siège actif pour l'arbitrage. Max passait de l'un à l'autre pour vérifier que tout se passaient bien. Il gardait toujours sa femme dans le coin des yeux. Arrivant proche du groupe 3, il se stabilisa au côté du jeune 19e siège.

-Mon capitaine !

-19e. Rien de particulier ?

-Rien mon capitaine, il nous reste 4 combats.

-Bien parfait.

-Si vous le permettez, à titre personnel je suis surpris, je n'ai pas vu un seul Shikai pour le moment.

Celui-ci recula alors qu'un boulet rouge venait d'exploser contre la barrière de Kido dressée autour de la zone de combat.

-C'est normal, pour eux, il s'agit d'un marathon, et on ne réussit pas ce genre d'épreuve en partant au sprint.

-Oh oui, je comprends mieux…

Ils furent à nouveau coupés, mais cette fois par des exclamations d'admirations et d'encouragements. S'approchant après avoir tapoté l'épaule de son subordonné, il découvrit sa femme, une jambe bloquant la main d'arme d'un soldat alors que sa deuxième était sur sa trachée. Devant ce tableau se trouvait la 15e siège qui invitait fortement l'homme à jeter l'éponge.

D'une voix forte, il lança « Les règles sont claires 15 siège, il est dans son droit »

À ces mots, il vit sa femme sourire telle une prédatrice. Celle-ci pointa 2 doigts en direction du visage du pauvre erre.

« 4e Technique de destruction : Foudre blanche » Les éclairs surgirent de ses doigts pour venir frapper le sol à quelques centimètres de la tempe de celui-ci qui s'empressa d'abandonner.

-Fin du combat, le vainqueur est Mariko ! Hurla la 15e siège.

Restant sur le groupe en voyant que les combats étaient finis, il patienta.

-Voici le classement, 1er : Mariko suit Ikimoke, Liana, Denki et Jean. Félicitation.

Se joignant à la foule, il était satisfait. Sa femme venait de détruire la concurrence dans un temps record et n'avait dégainé son arme qu'à 2 reprises.

« Très bien groupe 2, vous pouvez aller vous reposer, le vrai tournoi commence cet après-midi »

Profitant du repas du midi qui servait de pause entre les 2 phases du tournoi, il se pencha sur les 20 noms répartis sur le schéma de progression. Mariko faisait son entrée lors du 4e combat sur les 10 du premier tour. Une fois de retour sur le terrain des phases final, il incanta faisant apparaître puis disparaître pour le monde physique une grande barrière en Kido visant à limiter les chocs de pressions spirituelles, mais aussi et surtout les techniques perdus pouvant toucher les spectateurs. Ceci fait et maintenu en état, il déclara en avançant.

-Que la deuxième partie du tournoi de désignation des sièges commence. Match numéro 1 en place. Membre de la division, je vous remercie de tenir prêt au besoin une technique de protection au cas où.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un « bien mon capitaine » général.

Les 2 shinigamis appelés se faisaient face.

-Parfait, Ikozume, 19e siège, il avait reçu 2 hochements de tête concentrés des 2 combattants. Commencez.

Les adversaires venaient de se lancer dans un duel acharné.

.

3 combats venaient de livrer leur verdict. Max était satisfait, il n'y avait eu pour le moment que 3 shikais de sortis et les 3 combattants en ayant fait usage avaient au final perdu leur match. Il ne voulait pas que ses sièges les plus importants se reposent trop sur leur Zanpakuto. À peine avait-il eu le temps de sa réflexion que les duellistes suivants s'étaient avancés. Une petite pointe d'appréhension lui prit doucement la gorge. Sa femme faisait face d'un calme olympien à une jeune femme qui était la surprise du tournoi. La shinigamie Hishikami, une toute récente détentrice du Shikai était sortie en 5e position de sa pool.

-Shinigamie Hishikami, Shinigamie Ichikawa. Deux hochements de tête pendant que la première dégainait son arme. Commencez.

Pendant un instant, aucune des belligérantes ne bougea. Mariko n'avait pas adopté une posture de combat. Elle était toujours de ¾ face de son adversaire. Puis Hishikami prit son élan pour frapper.

-26e technique d'immobilisation : Lumière incurvée, dit doucement son épouse. Elle disparue de la vue de tous.

Se plongeant dans le spectre du Reiatsu, il eut un mal fou à garder sa trace. C'était très bon.

« 9e technique d'immobilisation : Frappe » fut énoncé dans le vent. D'un coup, un lasso de flamme entoura le torse de la seule shinigamie visible. Celle-ci prise au dépourvu ne put esquiver à temps. Mariko réapparut dans son dos, le zanpakuto posé doucement contre la gorge nue de sa camarade tournée vers son mari de capitaine.

-Je… J'abandonne, dit d'une voix détruite la jeune femme.

-Vainqueur Mariko Ichikawa, déclara Max en mettant fin au match. Les 2 ex-belligérantes se serrèrent la main. Il dissimula habilement un rictus satisfait qui n'échappa pas à sa conjointe.

Le reste des combats furent bien plus disputés. À la fin du premier tour, Max avait, suite à une mêlée générale entre les perdants, les occupants des sièges 20 à 11. Mariko ainsi que les 3 sièges déjà établis depuis longtemps dans leurs prérogatives avaient réussi leurs entrées dans la compétition. C'est ainsi que tous le long de l'après-midi, les combats se succédèrent. Mariko pour son second match dû croiser le fer avec son adversaire pendant quelques minutes avant que sa technique ne le surpasse. Faisant le point sur sa division pour le moment, celle-ci était maintenant pourvue des sièges 20 à 6.

Il ne restait que 4 candidats en lice. La 15e siège Kogame Miura, une femme d'un âge physique dans les 40 ans, musculeuse et les épaules larges, les cheveux commençant à blanchir après toutes les épreuves passées allant avec un visage taillé à la serpe ; D'un naturel bourru et sans concession, elle faisait l'unanimité dans la division en imposant une discipline de fer. Sa grande force se basait principalement sur un Shikai en forme de claymore lui donnant une allonge et une résistance à toute épreuve. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule à l'époque à rivaliser en force avec Izuko ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Le prochain duel serait donc une confrontation de style entre la force contre la souplesse et la dextérité de sa chère Mariko.

Le deuxième match opposait le 19e siège Aki Juzo, il était le plus jeune compétiteur encore en liste. Du haut de ses 20 ans d'âge physique, il était avec Mariko la surprise de ce tournoi. Il était d'une constitution très mince avec les cheveux totalement blancs sur une peau d'albâtre le tout couronné par une paire d'yeux rouge typique des albinos. Son shikai bien que jeune était redoutable. Pendant un instant Max avait cru retrouver un double zanpakuto, mais les 2 Kusarigama qui apparaissaient suite à sa libération étaient reliés par une chaîne sombre. Du fait de ses armes, il jouait sur une mobilité accrue et des assauts des plus acrobatiques. Il serait opposé à l'actuel plus haut siège et donc logiquement le favori, le 12 siège Sumadera Naoki. Un homme dans la 30aine en âge physique, les cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts ne laissait pas le beau sexe indifférent. De hautes prestances, c'était un soldat des plus équilibré en tous les domaines. Son shikai prenait la forme d'une longue Naginata au tranchant acéré de type électrique. Les deux prochains duels allaient être des plus intéressants.

Alors que la confrontation entre Mariko et Miura allait débuter, des murmures sortirent de la foule. Fendant doucement celle-ci, le capitaine commandant Kyoraku fit son entrée pour se positionner à sa droite.

-Capitaine commandant Kyoraku.

-Capitaine Risekime.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir ?

-J'ai reçu des rapports sur un certain grabuge dans votre division donc je suis venu voir.

Max resta dubitatif.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt pour échapper à de la paperasse ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Allons pour qui me prends-tu ? répondit dans un sifflement. Mais je vous en prie mesdemoiselles.

Le châtain reporta son attention devant les 2 combattantes d'un seul coup beaucoup plus stressée.

-Commencez, lança-t-il.

Après un duel de plus de 20 minutes où les 2 combattantes avaient ravagé le terrain et échangé des coups d'une rare violence, Mariko parvint à surprendre son adversaire via un flash émis par son shikai alors qu'elles étaient tranchant contre tranchant. Cet aveuglement passager lui avait permis de balayer les appuis de la 15e siège et de finir sur elle le Zanpakuto prêt à frapper.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements explosa au résultat. C'était tellement inattendu qu'une shinigamie, certes reconnue pour son talent, détrône un siège effectif de la division. Mariko aida son aînée à se relever et une digne poignée de main fut échangée preuve d'une absence d'animosité entre les 2 belligérantes.

Kyoraku murmura « Un très beau combat, si elles avaient le bankai, elles seraient toutes les 2 présentables pour la 3e division »

-Vous avez raisons, encore heureux pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tu as déjà la fibre de protection, c'est bien capitaine. Il lui sourit.

Le prochain match fut plus court, mais non moins intense. Le 12e siège fut sur la défensive pendant un long moment afin de contrer les assauts véhéments et nombreux du fougueux 19e siège. À chaque série d'assauts, celui-ci était repoussé par un Kido ou la pointe de la lance de son adversaire. À plusieurs reprises, le jeune soldat fut égratigné, lui infligeant des saignements mineurs. La conjonction de ses 2 facteurs amena le 19e siège à s'essouffler très rapidement et il fut contraint à l'abandon lors du seul assaut de son opposé. Applaudissant cet échange, Max se dit que le niveau de sa division sera dans les années à venir en forte augmentation. La marge de progression était énorme et qui sait qu'elle perle se trouvait encore parmi ses hommes.

-Un très beau duel, conclut-il. Nous prenons 15 minutes de repos. Puis s'affrontera le 19e et 15e siège pour la place de 4e siège.

Après cette pause, et suite à un combat entre vitesse et force, la 15e siège Kogame s'empara du 4e siège et le 5e échu au perdant, mais non déméritant ex 19e.

-J'appelle la gagnante du premier match, Mariko Ichikawa.

Sa femme le visage neutre et concentré prit place au centre du terrain.

-J'appelle le gagnant du deuxième match, le 12e siège Naoki Sumadera

Celui-ci vint se placer en face de sa bien-aimée.

-Vous combattez pour le poste de vice-capitaine de la 8e division. Mais avant de commencer, le capitaine commandant à quelques mots à vous dire. Se reculant, il mit en emphase son supérieur.

-Dans un premier temps je vous félicite tous pour votre parcours. Je suis très fier de mon ancienne division. Sachez juste que le poste de vice-capitaine est un grand honneur et que je compte sur vous pour nous proposer tout votre talent afin de décider en toute connaissance de compte qui mérite ce poste à part dans une division.

-À vous l'honneur commandant.

-Bien alors, « Hajime »

Les 2 combattants commencèrent sabres aux claires en se tournant autour. La tension était palpable. Max vit les lèvres remuer doucement de Mariko.

Naoki incanta : Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô toi qui portes le nom d'humain ! Sur le mur de flammes indigo, grave un lotus double… Attends dans le ciel l'abysse de l'incendie, 73 techniques de destruction : les lotus jumeaux.

Les 2 immenses boules de feux partirent quasi simultanément vers Mariko.

\- «Mur solide fait de vent, protecteur des défenseurs, palissade des vivants, que rien ne franchisse la défense divine : 81 techniques d'immobilisation : coupure dans l'espace ! » Sa femme érigea main tendue le mur invisible en face d'elle.

Max était stupéfait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa moitié invoquer son sort « signature ». Le coup en pression était par contre très important. Il incanta à son tour la coupure dans l'espace pour protéger les spectateurs derrière la shinigamie. La première boule de feux fissura gravement le mur. La deuxième le perfora, mais Mariko n'était déjà plus derrière, elle avait profité de sa mobilité pour se décaler par la gauche en courant sabre à l'horizontale en direction de son ennemi. Elle franchit la distance. Les 2 armes se choquèrent dans un crissement aigu. Ils se tinrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant que le 12e siège ne pointe 2 doigts vers son épaule.

-4e technique de …

Elle venait de lui attraper le poignet en l'écartant alors que son pied droit lancé dans un coup de pied arrière profita de son basculement en avant pour s'écraser dans le nez de l'homme le faisant reculer. Se redressant comme une flèche, elle planta son Zanpakuto dans le sol et décocha une série de jab. Les 2 premiers percutèrent respectivement la tempe droite et la mâchoire dans des craquements importants. Les 2 suivants furent parés par un 12e siège en difficulté, mais qui parvint à immobiliser les bras de son adversaire. Alors sans crier gare, il écrasa son front directement dans le nez de sa femme. Max dû se retenir d'intervenir afin de ne pas tuer son subordonné qui n'avait rien fait de mal…

Se séparant, Mariko récupéra son arme, le nez en sang alors que son homologue secouait la tête en essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres qui avaient éclatées. Ils se firent face.

-Pas mal Ichikawa, mais pas suffisant.

-J'ai dû taper trop fort, tu divagues.

-Nous verrons. « Transperce Gozen »

La naginata à lame épaisse refit son apparition dans les mains du 12e siège. La réponse de Mariko ne se fit pas attendre.

« Éclaire Zagekura » Les pressions ainsi relâchées firent claquer les uniformes et soulever les haoris comme un drapeau durant une tempête. Mariko disparut dans un shunpo lumineux quasi équivalent à une téléportation. Elle réapparut en saut derrière l'homme. Son coup vertical en direction du trapèze droit fut stoppé par le long manche du Shikai adverse. D'un sho elle fut repoussée. Alors qu'elle venait de poser les pieds au sol, la lance décrivit une courbe horizontale en direction de la gorge de sa cible. In extrémiste elle se baissa et se projeta en avant en remontant la lance. Son adversaire pivota sur le côté évitant ainsi l'estoc tout en ramenant sa lame, le tranchant chargé d'éclaire. Mariko recula d'un pas en tournant sur elle-même. La pointe lumineuse se planta dans le sol. C'est alors que des arcs électriques entourèrent la zone. La femme fut prise dans la zone d'effet et se mit à trembler sous l'effet du courant qui déferlait dans ses veines. Pour Max c'était très difficile à regarder. Sa bien-aimée hurlait sous la douleur. Il avait posé une main les jointures blanchies sur la garde de son arme. D'un geste doux, Kyoraku vint poser sa main sur son bras comme pour lui faire passer le message de ne pas faire de bêtise inconsidérée.

Se re-concentrant sur le combat, il vit le 12e siège se redresser en s'aidant de son arme. Il semblait très fatigué. « L'attaque lui pompe son énergie » en conclut-il. Celui-ci retira sa lame du sol et Mariko tomba un genou à terre.

-Tu peux abandonner Ichikawa, tu t'es bien battue. Il venait de placer sa lame proche de son visage.

La femme avait du mal à respirer. L'homme se tourna vers son capitaine. Max était dépité. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour déclarer un vainqueur quand Mariko intervint.

-C'est pas fini ! Hurla-t-elle.

Alors que son ennemi faisait volte-face avec la lame armée, une explosion de lumière digne d'un soleil surprit tout le monde. Pendant un temps, les soldats ne purent rien voir. Max lui avait imperceptiblement pris ses yeux de vouivre pour contrebalancer cet effet. Il pouvait ainsi être témoin des échanges furieux que décochait Mariko alors que son adversaire se débrouillait par on ne sait quel miracle pour toujours opposer le manche de son arme. La femme avait beau tout faire, elle ne passait pas cette défense parfaite.

-Ça suffit ! Hurla Naoki.

D'un mouvement brusque, il impacta le manche dans le visage de Mariko qui recula. Dans le même temps, il pivota sur son axe et planta sans douceur la lame au fond des entrailles de la femme du capitaine. Forçant encore, il posa sa Naginata pointée vers le ciel. La suspendant empalée à plus d'un mètre 50 du sol. Elle ne bougeait plus. La lumière baissa enfin, révélant à tous l'horrible spectacle. Un murmure offusqué traversa la foule. Max avait dégainé 3 centimètres de sa lame d'autant plus qu'il voyait le mort Izuko danser de joie autour de la lame portant son aimé. Il allait s'élancer et décapiter son subordonné qui semblait extrêmement surpris de sa position. Mais le capitaine s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit une petite particule de lumière hexagonale descendre doucement de la blessure mortelle de sa compagne. Il se ressaisit et reprit une position apaisée.

-J'ai gagné ? Demanda bêtement le 12e

-Oh non !

Mariko venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, pointant une lame vers son cou. Le 12e siège réagit sur l'instant et lui attrapa la gorge de sa main libre. C'est alors que les 2 Mariko explosèrent en une pluie de lumière de toute beauté. L'homme ne comprenait plus. Enfin, un bruit de Zanpakuto se fit entendre. Max avait le sourire. Autour de Naoki Sumadera, 6 images de sa femme venaient de l'entourer en rond parfait, 6 Zagekura sur la gorge.

-Je te laisse le dire, ou jouer ton sort à la chance, dit-elle d'un ton calme, mais identique entre les images.

-Je… Il semblait à la fois déçu, mais aussi impressionné. J'abandonne, mes félicitations.

-Moi, Risekime Max, capitaine de la 8e division, je déclare Mariko Ichikawa vainqueur.

La foule exulta alors que les combattants revenaient à la normale en se serrant la main. Après une intervention rapide du corps médical, les 20 sièges de la 8e division s'alignèrent par rang croissant devant le capitaine commandant et leur capitaine. Max et Kyoraku serrèrent les mains et congratulèrent chaque nouveau gradé. Arrivé en bout de ligne, le commandant prit la parole.

-Mes félicitations à vous 3e siège Sumadera, vice-capitaine Ichikawa. Votre combat était de très bonne facture et je suis fière que de tels combattants défendent notre monde.

-Merci capitaine commandant, crièrent des 2 soldats.

Max félicita a son tour sa nouvelle vice-capitaine et lui remis dans le respect du protocole son brassard, témoin de son rang.

-Et nous avons un nouveau record dans la Soul Society avec cela, dit gaiement le rose.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui le regard circonspect.

-La vice-capitaine Ichikawa est la première de tous les shinigamis à franchir tous les rangs à une telle vitesse via le combat. C'est un prodige.

La femme fut douchée par les applaudissements.

-Bien, sur ce soldat, je m'en vais vous laisser, encore félicitation à vous tous et à votre division reformée.

XXX

Le soir même, Azu fut encore à 2 doigts de s'étouffer quand elle vit le brassard de vice-capitaine sur Mariko a son entrée dans le manoir au bras de son supérieur, de son capitaine et de son mari.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, avait-elle dit. Vous êtes le couple le plus puissant du Sereitei maintenant non ?

Ils avaient ri à cette question.

-Au moins je pense savoir ou je vais faire mon apprentissage moi…

Ne se concentrant pas sur cette dernière exclamation, ils avaient fêté une bonne partie de la nuit cette réussite.

* * *

Alors ? que pensez vous de la nouvelle situation du clan Risekime et de la découverte plus détaillé des pouvoirs du zanpakuto de notre très chère Mariko ?

Sur ce je vous attends en review, en fav et follow. Et je vous dis au week end prochain pour votre prochain chapitre.


	46. Chapter 46

Bonjour bonsoir siège de la 8e division et bienvenue pour la suite de votre histoire

Des incroyable remerciements s'impose pour ma beta plus que jamais mise à contribution.

Les sièges sont attribués, la division est reformée. Place au futur, ou peut être pas ...

* * *

Chapitre 46

 _"Il y a deux choses dans la vie qui ne sont pas négociables: l'amour et la mort" J . Salomé_

1 mois s'était écoulé depuis que la 8e s'était dotée de son corps hiérarchique. La vice-capitaine Mariko avait pris place dans son bureau personnalisé à son bon vouloir de même que le capitaine qui avait trouvé un matin, son bureau déverrouillé par le kido supérieur qui le bloquait depuis leurs retour, libérant la vue sur la pièce qu'il avait commandé sur les plans de la division. La situation restait précaire. Les échauffourées dans les districts 80 continuaient à faire rage ce qui occupaient les vices capitaines des divisions alors que les capitaines avaient été dépêchés dans la première expédition en comité restreint pour le Hueco mundo et le monde des humains. Max était parti une semaine en excursion pour faire un rapport complet accompagné par le capitaine Hitsugaya. Tout s'était bien déroulé entre leurs 2 zanpakutos principalement dû au mutisme de sa vouivre. Il s'était d'ailleurs juré de tirer cela au clair à son retour dans la division.

Après avoir énoncé la conclusion de leur mission, qui montrait un nombre normal de hollow dans le monde des vivants, ils avaient écouté les informations transmises par le capitaine de la 11e et de la 6e division qui avaient trouvé le Hueco mundo complètement vide de toute activité.

Cela avait amené des interrogations nombreuses. Il avait été décidé, quand les effectifs le permettraient, d'établir une tête de pont dans la dimension des hollows.

.

C'est las et fatigué qu'il avait franchi la porte de sa maison. Max avait été accueilli avec bonheur par sa petite sœur et sa douce femme qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser. Se réunissant pour le dîner comme convenu, il retraça pour son public les détails de la mission qu'il avait effectué à Karakura, en omettant bien sûr d'aborder le mutisme obstiné de son zanpakuto. Il prit ensuite des nouvelles de sa soeur et de son parcours à l'académie. Arrivant à sa femme pour les nouvelles de la division, celle-ci commença, mais due vite s'interrompre poliment avant de les quitter précipitamment, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Se tournant vers sa sœur, il demanda:

-Tu as déjà vu ce comportement venant de sa part ?

Aussi surprise que lui, elle fit un signe négatif de la tête. Mariko revint peu après comme si de rien n'était. Ne cherchant pas plus loin pour l'instant, il se dit qu'il allait devoir enquêter plus avant sur ce nouveau dossier. L'occasion se présenta plus tôt qu'il l'eu cru.

.

Le lendemain après le repas du midi pendant qu'il recevait dans son bureau le 3e et 4e siège au sujet de la pacification des districts 80 et plus, il vit du coin de l'œil la gracile silhouette de sa dulcinée filer dans le couloir. S'excusant auprès de ses subordonnés surpris du brusque redressement de l'homme, il fila à la poursuite de sa femme. Son chemin le conduisit devant la porte des toilettes des dames. Sans trop réfléchir, il entra tombant nez à nez avec une soldate étonnée de voir son capitaine dans ce lieu qui lui était normalement interdit. Max posa un doigt équivoque sur ses lèvres suivi d'un coup de tête vers la sortie. Sans un bruit la subordonnée le laissa seul. Au moment où la porte claqua, un bruit de régurgitation se fit entendre. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il enfonça sans sommation la porte. Mariko penchée sur la cuvette ne sentit sa présence que lorsque d'un geste doux, son mari lui tira doucement les cheveux vers l'arrière tout en lui caressant affectueusement le dos.

-Pas très ragoûtant, parvint à parler en saccade Mariko.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire tu te souviens ?

-Ouais...

Une nouvelle régurgitation la plia en deux l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase. Après encore 10 minutes de ce traitement, sa femme se calma enfin. L'aidant à se relever tout en la supportant autant qu'elle le laissait faire, ils sortirent.

-Je peux marcher seule tu sais, fit-elle.

-Je ne préfère pas.

-Moi si, je ne veux pas paraître affaiblie devant les hommes.

-Le risque est faible après ta victoire éclatante.

-Ce n'est pas une raison et tu le sais d'autant plus avec mon statut...

Il tiqua un peu, et lâcha avec difficulté sa moitié. Avant qu'il le fasse totalement, Max la retint.

-Une dernière chose, tu dois m'accompagner à la 4e division.

-Et pourquoi ça ?! Déclara-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

-Car je te le demande gentiment ?

-Ce n'est rien.

-Alors raison de plus pour aller te faire ausculter par Isane.

-La commandante, rien que ça ?!

-Toujours pour toi mon coeur.

-Ma réponse reste non, pas besoin.

-Oh, tu me navres, tu le sais ?

-Mon capitaine n'est pas satisfait ? Elle venait de faire passer son index de manière provocatrice sur son torse.

-Tu m'en vois navré ma chère, dit-il en la lâchant. Vice-capitaine Risekime je vous ordonne de m'accompagner à la 4e division.

-Comme...

Elle se tut en voyant le regard sérieux de son mari et les murmures des hommes dans le couloir. Elle était coincée.

-Bien, mon capitaine...

Vers la fin d'après-midi alors que Mariko était sur ses dossiers, elle sentit son mari se poser contre le chambranle de la porte.

-C'est l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

-Effectivement.

-Bon tu verras que ce n'est rien.

-Mais j'ai hâte de te donner raison mon cœur.

En disant cela, il savait pertinemment que la réponse ne serait pas celle-là. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils passèrent la porte de la 4e division. Remontant les couloirs, ils croisèrent Hanataru.

-Bonjour Capitaine Risekime, vice-capitaine Risekime, dit l'homme intimidé.

-Bonjour 3e siège Hanataru, dit sa femme.

Max lui tendit la main qu'il serra gauchement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, je peux vous aider ?

-Nous avons rendez-vous avec la capitaine Kotetsu, peux-tu nous guider ? Demanda le capitaine de la 8e.

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Ils furent rapidement arrivés devant le bureau.

-Et voici, rien de grave j'espère.

-Oh non 3 fois rien, la surprotection d'un jeune époux.

-Vous avez bien raison. À plus tard j'espère.

Pénétrant dans le bureau, ils furent accueillis par la nouvelle capitaine de la 4e.

-Bonjour capitaine Kotetsu, fit Mariko en s'inclinant.

-Bonjour à vous deux.

Max lui sourit tout en lui faisant un signe de tête.

-Bon avant de commencer, venez-vous asseoir.

Ils obtempèrent.

-Mariko, je vais te demander de laisser tomber les titres, nous sommes ici dans le cadre du médecin à patient. Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce qui vous amène et qui motive une demande d'entrevue urgente.

Mariko le fixa un instant le regard mauvais. Max se dépêcha d'enchaîner.

-Voilà, depuis peu ma femme à des problèmes de vomissement pour être précis.

-Je vois, cela a commencé quand ? Elle s'était tournée vers la principale intéressée.

-Ça va faire une petite semaine, finit elle par lâcher.

-D'accord, je vais te demander de venir t'asseoir sur le lit médical je te prie.

Elle obtempéra.

-Je souhaite que tu m'en dises plus. Fait comme si ton mari n'était pas présent, tu peux tout me dire voir lui demander de sortir.

S'en suivit un court dialogue pendant lequel sa femme détailla ses ressentis récents mettant en avant des nausées, des pertes d'équilibre et une fatigue plus importante. Pendant ce temps, Isane avait manipulé certaines parties du corps de la jeune femme et écoutait tout en projetant une lumière verte via ses mains qui sans toucher le corps, passait sur chaque centimètre de celui-ci.

La remerciant après 20 minutes d'examen, ils se refirent face dans la position initiale de leur arrivée.

-Bon, je peux vous rassurer tout de suite, cela n'est pas grave quoique récent depuis peu dans notre dimension…

-Alors ? Pressa la femme.

-Je vous félicite, madame Risekime, vous êtes enceinte d'un mois et demi.

La stupéfaction se lisait sur leurs visages. Voulant clarifier la situation, Max avança son haut du corps.

-Tu es sûr ? La probabilité de concevoir au sein de la Soul Society est un événement si difficile et si rare, que nous…

-En très peu de temps, tout à fait. Et il n'y a pas d'erreur.

-Je suis enceinte, fit d'un air absente Mariko en se caressant le ventre.

-Mais, mais, c'est…

-Impossible ? Non ! Depuis quelques temps, on note une explosion du nombre de futures jeunes mamans dans les rangs du gotei, vous n'êtes pas un cas isolé loin s'en faut.

-Je vais être maman… toujours le regard dans le vague.

-Je vais être papa…

Ce sentiment était grisant. D'un coup, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant aux éclats.

La joie venait de déborder en eux. Ils allaient devenir parents dans un monde ou les naissances étaient normalement aussi rares que précieuses. Coupant gentiment cet incroyable moment, Isane reprit.

-Je vous revois dans 1 mois si je comprends bien ?

-Avec plaisir, dit Mariko

-C'est toi qui te charge en personne de cela ?

-Eh oui, je suis la seule formée à cette médecine si particulière pour l'instant.

-Sans entrer dans le détail, on parle de combien de cas actuellement dans le Sereitei ?

-Je garde cela pour demain, la réunion des capitaines abordera cette situation…

-Ah quand même.

Elle leur sourit tout en les conduisant hors du bureau. Sur le pas de porte, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un couple qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Rukia, Renji, ça fait longtemps.

-Bonjour Max, bonjour Mariko.

Le couple descendit le regard vers les mains entourant un ventre qui laissait de moins en moins de doute sur ce qui s'y déroulait. Les 2 sourirent à pleines dents devant le couple. Mariko sans un mot prit la petite brune dans ses bras alors que Max déposait une tape virile sur l'épaule gauche du capitaine de la 5e division. Le couple de la 8e les laissa dans le flou total.

Après avoir décidé de garder cela secret le plus longtemps possible afin de pouvoir bénéficier de ce bonheur pour eux seul, Max s'excusa auprès de la future maman. Il avait besoin de calme pour ce qu'il allait faire.

.

Se retrouvant seul dans la noirceur d'une nuit à la lune voilée, il prit une position qu'il n'avait plus adoptée depuis au moins 5 ans. S'asseyant en tailleur à côté du beau plan d'eau qu'il avait fait installer. Profitant de cette bonne nouvelle et du fait qu'il n'avait pas vu le cadavre de son meilleur ami depuis la victoire de Mariko. Se concentrant, Max eut quelques difficultés à arriver dans son monde intérieur. Il se matérialisa enfin au bord du lac. La surprise le saisit. Là ou dans ses souvenirs, la faune avait toujours été luxuriante et lumineuse, celle qui l'accueillit était marron et desséchée sur pied. La cascade n'était plus qu'un mur de pierre grise s'effritant par intermittence dans un lac ayant perdu une bonne moitié de son niveau. L'eau était d'ailleurs comme un goudron noir. Très loin de ce qu'il avait connu. Ce qui était le plus choquant dans ce tableau de désolation était sans conteste l'air. Il l'avait l'impression de pouvoir le tenir dans ses mains tellement il semblait lourd, la couleur marron était omniprésente accentuée par des particules de végétaux morts en suspension donnant à la scène un aspect de décomposition lugubre. Sortant de sa contemplation par un sursaut, il sentit chose non normale, une sueur froide lui descendre la colonne vertébrale. Doucement, il appela « Jokuro ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Absence de sons angoissant dans un monde normalement rythmé par les clapotis de sa cascade. Décidant d'avancer, il posa le pied sur le rebord en obsidienne souillée de végétaux mort.

« Ça devrait être sous un mètre d'eau… »

Se plaçant au centre de la surface lisse, il posa un genou à terre, les paumes à la surface de l'eau noire. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra envoyant une impulsion mentale vers son cœur. Rien ne se passa. Commençant vraiment à avoir peur, il refit un essai cette fois chargé au maximum. Une onde de pression mentale rida l'eau. 5 minutes passèrent comme 5 mois. Puis du fond de l'eau remontant paresseusement, il vit une forme se préciser de seconde en seconde. Jokuro était en train de remonter vers lui. Se redressant, Max se retrouva face à sa vouivre comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu es déjà de retour Max ? Du nouveau ?

Rien n'avait changé dans son ton, tout était normal.

-Jokuro, tu vas bien ?

-Bah oui ? Pourquoi cette question ? Après tout, ça ne fait que la deuxième fois que nous nous voyons aujourd'hui pourquoi ça aurait changé ?

Le capitaine était perdu, ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu…

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça a changé ? Demanda-t-il avec circonspection en embrassant la zone des bras.

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu me sembles bizarre

-Peux-tu répondre à ma question s'il te plaît. L'homme allait vraiment commencer à paniquer.

-Comme tu veux, non, la nuit est belle, l'eau est fraîche et ta cascade coule à un débit rarement égalé. Tout est parfait pour un animal comme moi.

Il regarda le paysage décharné autour de lui.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Absolument certaine ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang ? Tout allait bien ce matin pourtant.

Max ne comprenait plus rien, le tout était couronné d'une pression de plus en plus intense. Une sourde menace enflait. Ennemi sous-jacent tapi dans l'ombre. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, il décida de tenter sa chance.

-Tu as raison, je me demandais juste, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas utilisé la même vision tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est pas faux, tu veux ressayer ?

-Si je peux.

-Bien sûr, allons Max.

-Très bien alors, j'y vais.

Fermant les yeux et se concentrant, il prit le regard de sa vouivre sans difficulté, sentant sa main sur son épaule. Ce contact leur permettait de se sentir très proches physiquement. Là où d'habitude il s'en servait pour voir dans son monde, il ouvrit progressivement les yeux sur leurs alentours. Comme Max s'y attendait, le même paysage désolé lui apparut, il ne s'attendit pas par contre à la réaction de son arme. Celle-ci eut un sursaut de surprise. Rompant le contact, il se tourna vers sa vouivre en train de découvrir la véritable apparence de son domaine. Là où tout allait bien dans son esprit, elle découvrit un monde de noirceur, de crasse et de mort.

-Que qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est mon monde intérieur Jokuro, notre monde…

-Mais, mais, tout allait si bien alors pourquoi ?

Elle semblait dévastée.

-Je ne le sais pas, mais je peux t'assurer d'une chose, cela fait très très très longtemps que je suis venue te voir ici.

Jokuro cherchait la cohérence qui lui manquait. Alors qu'elle passait sa main dans la sorte d'eau croupie plus proche du goudron que de l'eau pure de ses rêves éveillés.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait revenir alors ?

-Je voulais tirer au clair notre absence de communication, ton mutisme même en présence de Hyorimaru ainsi que t'annoncer de vive voix la bonne nouvelle.

Il s'était rapproché.

-Je vais être papa.

La surprise était totale, mais à l'inverse des autres, celle-ci fit très plaisir à sa vouivre qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Félicitation Max, j'ai hâte de découvrir ce nouveau membre de la famille.

Ils se prirent dans les bras.

-Bon, maintenant il nous faut savoir ce qui se passe…

À cet instant, une matière blanche lancée à vive allure remonta des profondeurs dans leur direction. Ils sautèrent respectivement en arrière. La substance non identifiée bifurqua trop rapidement vers sa Vouivre et commença à la recouvrir alors que Jokuro rageait et se débattait comme une lionne. La forme de fonctionnement symbiotique s'accrochait et gagnait du terrain. Ne restant pas sans rien faire, son maître se projeta en avant afin de l'arracher sans pour autant parvenir à endiguer la lente progression du parasite. Alors qu'il ne restait que son visage de non recouvert, Max hurla.

-Mue maintenant !

Il lui empoigna les bras. Alors qu'elle faisait craquer sa peau, il tira de toutes ses forces, arrachant littéralement sa vouivre au monticule remuant. Tombant tous les 2 à la renverse, ils se relevèrent à toute vitesse Max plaçant son Zanpakuto dans son dos pour faire barrage. La forme de vie parasite continua de blobloter pendant le temps d'absorption de la peau. Elle s'étira, se brisa, regonfla et refit plusieurs cycles jusqu'à prendre une taille et une silhouette humaine. Plus le temps passait et plus cette forme se précisait pour terminer en une transformation qui fit frémir l'homme. Devant lui se tenait son ami Izuko, dans sa forme de cadavre démembré.

-Qu'est-ce… commença Jokuro.

-C'est l'image qui me hante depuis plusieurs années… fit il avec dégoût.

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu pourtant !

Une voix moqueuse froide et dangereuse sortie de la mâchoire béante.

-Rien de plus normal voyons, je ne voulais pas que vous soyez deux à me voir, c'est toujours préférable d'isoler sa cible pour l'affaiblir…

Il avait dit cela avec toute la méchanceté possible.

-Parles, qui es-tu ? Cria Max en pointant son arme vers lui.

-Moi ? Tu me connais allons. Je suis ton ami…

-C'est faux ! Il savait que ce n'était pas possible et en même temps il ne se sentait pas bien.

-Non tu as raisons je ne suis pas lui.

-Je n'aime pas trop les intrus dans ton genre, cracha sa vouivre.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que j'ai fait de cet endroit. Il fit un tour les bras écartés comme pour désigner son œuvre. L'ancienne version était trop éclairée.

-Parles dit nous qui tu es et n'omets rien.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est très blessant ça ! Je suis la cause de tes malheurs pour commencer… Je suis la cause du mutisme de ton arme, de tes hallucinations, de tes sautes d'humeurs en combat.

Ses mots le perforaient comme autant de lames.

-Je suis celui qui a aveuglé la vouivre légendaire en me faisant passer pour toi. J'ai re-décoré l'endroit en obstruant ton cœur et ton âme.

Jokuro et Max commençaient à craindre le pire.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement depuis quand je suis ici ? Il avait penché la tête sur le côté d'une manière surnaturelle. J'ai toujours été là.

À ces mots, il tapa le sol du pied, ridant l'eau noire et faisant apparaître une image. Une personne en train de courir. Un jeune adolescent épié du toit par une sorte de serpent ailé hollow. L'âme perdue et affolée venait de s'endormir d'épuisement quand l'image commença à s'approcher de lui. 2 crocs en avant en direction de la nuque du pauvre errant. Puis tout alla très vite, l'adolescent se décala dans son sommeil tout en hurlant alors qu'il venait de recevoir l'attaque létale direction sur le trapèze gauche. On le vit retirer précipitamment le hollow avant de l'écraser de toutes ses forces au sol en le tuant sur le coup. L'image disparue et tous se refirent face. Max mit à jour la blessure qu'il avait toujours eu sur le trapèze.

-C'est moi que tu as tué ce jour-là, fit la voix grinçante. Depuis lors je me cache en toi, car ma blessure t'a infecté. Une partie de mon âme s'est infiltrée en toi. Au début j'étais trop faible pour me manifester et de plus je ne l'aurais pu. Cette catin de bas étage m'aurait tué sans aucune hésitation. Il avait dit cela en regardant Jokuro dans les yeux.

-Et c'est toujours ce que je vais faire.

Max l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne lance une attaque non considérée.

-Continue, dit froidement le capitaine.

-J'ai donc durant toutes ses années repris des forces, mais ton pouvoir combiné avec celui de ta vouivre m'a maintenu dans une petite zone muette de ton subconscient. J'ai tout vu de ta vie. Mais le jour où j'ai pu enfin intervenir, c'est lorsque tu as absorbé la pilule d'Urahara. Celle-ci contenait une infime partie d'adn hollow empêchant le vol des bankais par tes ennemis. À la suite de quoi j'ai commencé progressivement à intervenir. Ta perte de contrôle face à Rose et Kensei. L'impossibilité pour ce stupide animal de voir cette « forme ». Il passa ses mains sur le corps d'Izuko. J'ai entretenu ta fragilité de sortie de guerre, celle que tu as refoulée pour soutenir tes hommes. Je l'ai fait grandir et le jour de ta réutilisation du bankai pour ta nomination en tant que capitaine, j'ai pris le contrôle de ton monde intérieur.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Moi, mais tout voyons. Je veux retrouver mon indépendance et en prime, je vais mettre la main sur les pouvoirs de la vouivre légendaire et d'un corps de capitaine.

Cet aveu leur glaça le sang, la menace n'était clairement pas vaine.

-Tu oublis que je suis toujours la moi, rugit Jokuro.

-Et que je ne te laisserais pas faire, conclut Max.

-Vous essayerez.

Le capitaine et son arme se ruèrent lame en avant sur le monstre. D'un rapide mouvement, il expédia la vouivre dans l'eau alors qu'il contra la lame de Max.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Tu ne le peux plus.

-Je ne pense pas non.

Il se dégagea tout en décochant un coup de pied rotatif directement dans la mâchoire. Le monstre ne bougea pas. Un masque de hollow d'un blanc strié de 4 traits noirs mal défini l'ornait. Le haut de celui-ci était de forme oblongue, mais avec les 2 côtés de celui-ci non arrondis donnant un effet de démon. Pour compléter ce tableau, le bas du masque était bien moins imposant que la partie supérieure. Au niveau de la mâchoire, on aurait dit que les côtés avaient été arrachés pour y insérer des rangées de crocs pointus et acérés surmontés par 2 crochets de serpent caractéristique du monstre qu'il avait vu. Le tout se finissait sur un menton fin, mais lui aussi garnie de dents. Les traits noirs creusaient des fossettes non humaines et très agressives. 2 yeux jaunes sur fond noir à vous dévorer l'âme étaient fixés dans ceux de son adversaire. Armant et frappant, un poing droit fit décoller le soldat. Aussi rapidement que possible, la forme blanche liquide du hollow le recouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste pour se relever. Se débattant comme un beau diable, il parvint à s'extirper de la matière visqueuse suite à l'intervention de Jokuro. Le tirant à son tour, la vouivre le redressa.

-Tu vas bien maître ?

Il la fixa un instant

-Le terme est bien choisi effectivement.

Ils se refirent face, particulièrement échaudés, mais ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Devant eux là où se dressait précédemment leur ennemi se tenait la copie en colorimétrie inversée de Max. Le hollow releva son masque d'un air de défi et lança.

-Ah, on est bien mieux dans une reconstitution de son corps que dans celui d'un cadavre. D'un geste, il fit quelques échauffements et étirements. Le regard goguenard.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

La créature fut littéralement happée par l'eau sombre. Avant que ses opposants ne puissent répliquer, il avait ressurgi sous les pieds de Max, le poing gauche en l'air venant impacter durement son menton. Hurlant, il fut projeté dans les airs, le regard tourné vers le bas pour voir son amie dans une lutte sans victoire possible. Elle fut bien vite forcée et entraînée sous la surface. Profitant de sa chute, Max plongea à leur suite. Alors qu'il gagnait du terrain sur sa vouivre emportée sans douceur par le hollow. Il fit tout son possible pour le faire lâcher prise et ainsi la sauvée, cependant cette eau n'était pas un élément qu'il pouvait contrôler. Jokuro perdant peu à peu conscience, fixant dans les yeux Max, a la lutte pour sa survie.

-Maître, je suis désolée

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je vais te sauver !

Il peinait à maintenir la distance.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer… je… laisse-moi. Les gens au-dehors ont besoin de toi. Plus maintenant que jamais.

-Non je ne t'abandonnerais pas tu m'entends ! Tu es mon amie !

-Amie… oui, sache que j'ai été heureuse d'accord.

-Arrête ne dis pas ça.

-Pardonne-moi.

Elle l'attrapa par le haori et d'un mouvement douloureux de la main, força sur l'emplacement de son cœur. Soufflant et criant, il respira de l'air pur tout en basculant, tombant à côté du petit plan d'eau, en sueur et désorienté.

Il hurla

-T'a pas le droit ! J'avais mon mot à dire !

Reprenant ses esprits, il ne bougea pas, les membres écartés et les yeux rivés vers la lune qui venait d'apparaître dans le ciel. Se redressant, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. La tête lui tournait. Reprenant son Zanpakuto qui était tombé à demi dans l'eau, il sentit un picotement dans son crâne.

« Re bonsoir Max, tu m'entends bien ? »

Cette voix, non impossible.

« Et si c'est moi. Comment ça va depuis les 5 dernières minutes. »

Cette saloperie de hollow avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon arme parasite ?! »

« Quelle violence, mais j'ai pourtant pleins de bonnes nouvelles pour toi »

Sa voix prit un timbre sérieux et inquiétant.

« Enfin 2 bonnes et une mauvaise, vu que je suis quelqu'un de magnanime, je vais te donner la mauvaise en premier pour faire passer le choc d'accord ? Alors je suis désolé, mais tu ne verras plus ton « ami Izuko » dorénavant, je sais ça doit te faire un choc. Mais les autres nouvelles sont excellentes. Tu ne verras plus non plus cette stupide vouivre et surtout, nous allons devenir de très bon ami… » Un rire de fou emplit son esprit.

« La ferme ! » Hurla celui-ci en tapant du poing dans la marre.

« Tsch tsch tsch, tu ne devrais pas me parler comme cela, mais bon je te pardonne, car ta nouvelle est bonne aussi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être papa. Je te conseille d'habituer très vite ton enfant à me voir, car je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait peur de son « père » »

« Jamais tu m'entends jamais ! »

Il ne reçut qu'un rire ponctué par la perte totale de vision de son œil gauche. Passant sa main devant celui-ci, il regarda l'onde se calmant du point d'eau. Son reflet lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Son œil gauche avait le blanc qui avait noirci et une iris jaune uni semblable à celle du hollow le fixait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens pour la totalité… »

Scellant sa pression et fermant son esprit, le capitaine trempé partit prendre une douche et rejoint sa femme endormie. Il la fixa un instant dans son sommeil, se jurant de profiter de chaque instant entre eux avant que le hollow ne vienne.

* * *

c'était trop beau non ? ba vous aviez raison.

La suite le week end prochain, n'oubliez pas de fav follow et review

a +


	47. Chapter 47

Bonjour bonsoir futur parents de la soul society et bon retour sur votre histoire si douce et pleine de légèreté.

Plusieurs remerciements s'imposent: Le dépassement des 2400 vues sur votre histoire. Merci beaucoup

Et comme à l'accoutumé, des remerciements à ma beta pandora pour son travail si incroyable et son aide pour la création des chapitres/ brainstorming de cette histoire qui s'approche et je vous l'annonce, dépassera les 50 chapitres.

Mais place au 47 pour aujourd'hui

* * *

Chapitre 47

 _" Mourir sans famille c'est cesser d'exister" JP de Muylder_

Le lendemain alors que sa matinée s'était passée calmement, il dut se rendre à la réunion des capitaines. Après un point rapide sur les différents fronts de conflit et le dernier développement de la recherche dans le Hueco mundo, le capitaine commandant prit la parole.

-Comme dernier sujet à débattre, nous avons une problématique dont je n'aurais jamais cru voir venir un jour sur le devant de la scène. Je vais demander à la capitaine de la 4e division de nous dépeindre la situation.

Isane avança d'un pas : Comme certain d'entre vous ont pu le remarquer, de plus en plus de nos subordonnées se trouve dans un état de fatigue empiétant sur leurs missions, que ce soit de simple soldat ou des gradés importants de notre organisation.

L'assentiment général suivit sauf pour la 11e et la 12e qui comptait peu de femme dans leurs rangs.

-Il s'avère qu'un nombre important de femmes shinigamis se trouve actuellement enceinte.

La nouvelle fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Byakuya intervint:

-Si je comprends bien capitaine, certaine femme du gotei sont tombées enceintes ?

-Je me permets de vous corriger capitaine Kuchiki, nous ne sommes pas sur quelques femmes. Le nombre de cas est en constante augmentation et sur les 1000 femmes que comptent les armées de la cour, un bon quart est dans cette situation.

D'une voix mal assurée, Toshiro pris part au débat.

-Vous êtes en train de nous dire que les armées de la cour vont avoir à faire face dans les mois qui viennent à une recrudescence de naissance ?

-C'est tout à fait cela.

-Mais c'est impossible, dit vivement Soi Fon, nous savons tous ici que les naissances dans la Soul Society sont de l'ordre de 1% par rapport à sa population totale.

-De quoi elle parle, piqua Kenpachi.

-Trop complexe pour toi, lui rétorqua durement la capitaine des forces spéciales.

-Répète un peu ?!

-Le capitaine de la 2e division disait juste que les naissances dans notre monde sont extrêmement rares, intervint posément Max.

Surpris du ton, le virulent capitaine se calma.

-Bah voilà pas trop dur de la faire en français quand même.

-Cela n'explique pas les causes de cette explosion de naissance, fit remarquer Shuhei.

Chacun se mura dans le silence à la recherche d'une possible explication.

-Directeur du bureau de développement technique vos conclusions, demanda Kyoraku d'un ton calme.

Le savant fou avança.

-Suite à votre demande, ma division a trouvé la cause. Le travail que nous avons mené, il fit un discret signe à la capitaine Kotetsu, à permis de mettre en avant que c'est notre monde lui-même qui en est la cause.

La perplexité se sentait dans l'air. Soufflant, Kurotsuchi reprit.

-Comme vous le savez tous, notre monde est relié par rapport au monde des humains. Les décès dans l'un nourrissent l'atmosphère de l'autre et en échange nous le protégeons, telle est la loi immuable édité par le roi des esprits. Il y a donc contingence. Suite aux conflits meurtriers que nous avons traversés, les effectifs de notre armée ont été fortement impactés. Hors les shinigamis régulent, mais sont aussi une partie de la Soul Society. Leurs nombres étant plus faibles maintenant, j'ai tiré la conclusion que notre monde avait volontairement fait sauter une sorte de blocage pour ce qui est de la conception entre les âmes.

On sentait les cerveaux des personnes présentent tourner à plein régime.

-Je ne comprends pas une chose, commença le capitaine Iba.

-Je m'en serais douté, dit le savant en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi faire cela alors que les âmes du Rukongai n'ont pas été touchées par le conflit. Nous ne sommes qu'une petite partie de la Soul Society.

-Tiens je suis étonné, je ne pensais pas que votre petit cerveau puisse formuler une question si pertinente.

Le 7e capitaine tiqua, mais ne pipa mot.

-Vous avez raison cependant toutes les âmes ne se valent pas. C'est ainsi que par le calcule, nous avons mis en lumière que presque 60% de la pression spirituelle de notre monde influant sur les particules le composant émanait et était stabilisé par nous, les Shinigamis. Cela vient de notre capacité à maîtriser et développer un Reiastu bien supérieur pour certains capitaines par exemple, il s'était tourné vers Kenpachi. À plus de 50 districts.

Des hochements de tête de compréhension accompagnèrent cet exemple.

-Il est…

-Il est donc normal que notre monde cherche à se rééquilibrer en faisant croître des âmes nouvelles ayant une forte potentialité d'hériter d'un pouvoir latent, conclus Isane sous la moue de Mayuri.

-Capitaine de la 4e et de la 12e, je vous remercie de votre intervention très éclairante, dit le commandant.

Les 2 capitaines réintégrèrent leur rang

« T'a vu ça Max ? T'es pas seul… »

« La ferme, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme cela ! »

« Pardon, son hollow lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais tout de même c'est cocasse que ce soit à ce moment-là que je me réveille. »

Il le fit taire de force et pour se venger, le parasite envoya son pouvoir qui commença à recouvrir comme des tentacules le blanc de son œil gauche. Max le ferma précipitamment tout en scellant sa pression spirituelle qu'il avait senti trembler. Retrouvant son calme, il sentit le regard scrutateur de son collègue de droite en la personne de Toshiro. Se tournant vers lui en découvrant son œil redevenu normal, il lui fit un sourire forcé et se re-concentra sur la réunion.

-Quelle est la marche à suivre capitaine commandant, interrogea Soi Fon qui semblait perdu sur le sujet. Voulez-vous que les services secrets s'occupent de « contenir » cette évolution jusqu'à nouvel ordre ?

Max crut mal entendre. À ces mots, il pointa son regard vers Renji qui avait comme lui, resserrés les muscles et serrés les dents.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda un Kyoraku surpris de la proposition.

-Nous pourrions le temps de définir une stratégie, mettre les shinigamis souffrantes en isolement dans une des salles de la prison.

Renji intervint pendant que la colère de Max commençait à augmenter.

-Vous n'y pensez pas capitaine Soi Fon ! Ce n'est pas une maladie !

-On ne sait pas ce que c'est, critiqua vivement la femme. Nous sommes en pleine re-formation des effectifs des divisions, nous sommes vulnérables.

-Et vous pensez qu'enfermer des femmes enceintes est une solution acceptable ! Max pour la première fois depuis qu'il était capitaine et depuis aussi longtemps n'avait jamais été dans une telle fureur. Vous réfléchissez à vos paroles !

La stupeur était un mot bien trop faible pour les hommes et femmes présentent. Kyoraku avait relevé la tête. Hitsugaya, Shuhei, Tetsuzaimon, Renji, Isane le fixaient aussi surpris que s'il venait de tuer le capitaine commandant. Mayuri se curait les oreilles alors que Kenpachi se mit à rire.

Soi Fon vira au rouge à son tour.

-Surveillez vos paroles capitaine Risekime.

-Et vous allez consulter pour des lésions mentales, apparemment la guerre ne vous a pas épargnée.

La tension entre les 2 était palpable et entretenue par le fou rire du capitaine de la 11e.

-On ne me parle pas impunément comme cela.

Soi Fon avait mis une main sur le manche de son Zanpakuto. Max avait dressé une main vers sa garde, mais ils furent interrompus par une voix forte et ne laissant pas de place à la discussion.

-Je vous remercie de votre passion sur ce sujet de fond, Kyoraku n'avait pas l'air très content. Je vous demande de rester dans les clous. Capitaine Soi Fon, la femme se redressa. Votre proposition me semble bien trop extrême.

-Bien compris.

-Capitaine Risekime, veuillez rester courtois.

-Bien compris capitaine commandant. Veuillez accepter mes excuses commandant. Il venait de tirer un regard meurtrier vers le capitaine de la 2e division.

-Nous avons eu la proposition du capitaine Soi Fon, j'attends vos suggestions, il s'était adressé à tous, mais surtout à lui.

-Avec plaisir. À l'inverse de la première proposition dénuée de sens moral.

« Et paf, c'est bien mon poulain ça ! »

« La ferme ! »

-Oui ? Demanda Kyoraku.

Reprenant pied, il continua.

-Je propose que nous voyions cela comme une bénédiction pour les parents, mais aussi pour le gotei. La logique voudrait que nous agrandissions considérablement la 4e via une aile dédiée. Nous devons, via le capitaine Kotetsu, il lui sourit. Former le plus de personnel de la 4e division. Et surtout, il va nous falloir nous doter de toutes les infrastructures au bon accomplissement personnelle de ces jeunes âmes. Cela passera par un nouveau cursus au sein de l'académie etc.

Le commandant se frottait le menton en pleine réflexion.

-Sachez que le clan Risekime est tout à fait en mesure de financer et construire ces infrastructures dans le délai. Il venait d'enfoncer le clou. Et le coup de grâce arriva là où on le l'attendait pas.

-Je et mon clan par sa capacité financière, soutient la proposition du capitaine et du clan Risekime, dit d'un ton calme Byakuya Kuchiki.

Du coin de l'œil Max vit Renji souffler.

-Vous avez mon accord, conclu le commandant. Les plans vous seront transmis le plus rapidement possible par la 4e selon ses besoins. La séance est levée. Capitaine de la 8e et 2e division, veuillez rester.

Alors que les autres gradés quittaient la pièce, Max et Soi Fon immobile attendirent que les portes se referment.

-Je vais être extrêmement clair avec vous 2. Lorsque vous prenez la parole dans cette institution qu'est le conseil de capitaine, j'attends de vous de l'honneur et du savoir-vivre. La proposition que vous avez faite capitaine Soi Fon était déplacée.

-Mes excuses commandant.

-Votre réaction capitaine Risekime, n'était pas digne d'un capitaine.

-Veuillez me pardonner commandant, cela ne se reproduira pas.

-J'y compte bien.

Ils avaient vraiment l'impression de se faire gronder comme des enfants.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à faire un rappel. Maintenant, rompez.

Soi Fon le dépassa rapidement. Il allait lui emboîter le pas, mais une main sur l'épaule le retint.

-Viens avec moi, allons marcher.

Ne pipant mot après l'événement de la réunion le capitaine de la 8e attendit que son ami rompe le silence installé.

-J'ai appris la nouvelle suite au rapport d'Isane, mes félicitations à vous 2 pour votre enfant à venir.

-Merci.

-Qui l'aurait cru, Le rose venait de tourner son visage vers le ciel, que notre rôle serait bouleversé par l'arrivée de bambins. C'est un nouveau défi qui se dresse devant nous tous…

-Je dois t'avouer que c'est bien la première fois qu'un défi me terrifie autant tout en me comblant de joie.

-C'est sûr que c'est tout à fait différent des 2 guerres que nous avons traversé.

-Et du raid sur le Sokyoku.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, comment ai-je pus ne pas y penser.

-C'est ici que tout a commencé.

-Et ça se poursuivra dans les couches et les biberons pour toi, son ami était rayonnant, mais une ombre venait de passer fugacement sur ses traits.

-Qu'as-tu sur le cœur Shunsui ?

-Je me dis juste qu'il aurait adoré la période qui arrive.

Les 2 capitaines s'étaient tournés face au petit carré de pelouse ou trônait à l'abri d'un magnifique au vent, la tombe gravée dans une pierre blanche, le nom du capitaine Ukkitake. Il laissa son supérieur sortir ses sentiments.

-Il aimait par-dessus tous les enfants.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oh oui, tu l'aurais vu lorsque Byakuya était petit, il passait le plus de temps possible dans le clan afin de le voir. Au point que le premier « papa » qui était sorti de sa bouche avait été pour lui alors que son vrai père était juste à côté. Je ne te raconte pas la crise de rire du vieux Ginrei et la grimace de Sojun.

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur à cette histoire.

« C'est écœurant »

Max crispa rapidement la mâchoire. Se passant la main sur le visage. Kyoraku le questionna :

-Et toi ça va ?

-Oui oui sans souci, tu sais, la prise de poste de capitaine.

-Oh je vois, et avec un petit Risekime en route ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, il rigola de sa propre blague. Se calmant il se pencha doucement vers la stèle. Tu aurais adoré cela, même si tu m'aurais posé des soucis.

Face à l'incompréhension de son ami, il se redressa et reprit sa marche.

-Il aurait voulu passer le plus de temps possible avec nos petites têtes blondes. A tel point qu'avec ce que tu as proposé pour la 4e et l'académie, je n'aurais pas exclus qu'il demande à être libéré de la 13e pour se charger de leur apprentissage. Réfléchissant, Max dit pensif.

-Il aurait été formidable.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres d'une future mère en te retenant trop longtemps.

« Oh oui… il ne faudrait pas…, la menace était insidieuse comme toujours »

S'ensuivirent un pic de douleur et une fluctuation qu'il jugea importante dans sa pression spirituelle qui le força à la cadenasser comme jamais auparavant. Retrouvant son moment et alors que son ami lui tournait le dos, Max se lança.

-Je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais j'aimerais te demander une faveur Shunsui.

Revenant de face, l'homme fixa un instant son subordonné et ami. Toute trace de joie avait été aspirée de son visage au profit d'un masque de neutralité tiré des plus étranges sur son jeune Max qu'il connaissait si bien.

-Bien sûr, après tout ce que l'on a traversé tu ne devrais pas avoir à me poser ces questions.

-C'est un peu prématuré je le sais bien, cependant…

Il chercha ses mots

-Je t'écoute Max, ajouta son ami gentiment en se rapprochant.

-Nous feriez-vous l'honneur d'être le parrain de notre enfant à naître ?

Le rose recula le cou sous la surprise.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte, le commandant semblait ravi

Sur une dernière accolade, ils se quittèrent. Pour la première fois depuis que son hollow avait remplacé son zanpakuto, il était heureux du tour qu'il lui avait joué et de savoir que son enfant soit protégé s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

.

6 mois après que l'heureuse nouvelle leur avait été annoncée, Mariko vivait dans un monde de conte de fées. Son prince charmant de mari était au petit soin pour elle. Max se dégageait de plus en plus de temps afin de le passer avec elle et ceci même au sein de la division. Il était très rare qu'elle passe plus de 3 heures seule dans son bureau sans qu'il ne trouve un prétexte pour la voir si ce n'était directement venir remplir ses documents sur un coin de sa table. Dans le même temps, leur vie personnelle était au beau fixe et Azu était aux anges ainsi que tout le clan de bientôt accueillir un nouveau membre. La seule ombre au tableau qu'avait pu trouvé la future mère avait été les minuscules perturbations qu'elle ressentait dans la pression spirituelle de son époux durant son sommeil ou lors des 2 heures qu'il passait dans son bureau privé au sein de la résidence. Étant trop accaparée d'autre part, elle n'avait pas creusé plus loin, mettant cela sur le compte du stresse de sa future paternité, du travail et des responsabilités du clan. De son temps libre qu'elle prenait selon les dires de son supérieur « Aussi souvent et aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait », Mariko voyait souvent Rukia qui avait donné naissance au premier bébé du Sereitei depuis plusieurs décennies. La petite Ichika était pour elle un moyen d'apprendre et d'appréhender cette mission très spéciale qu'était l'accouchement. En cela son amitié avec la jeune maman l'aidait beaucoup.

Au final ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant.

XXX

Les 8 mois et 29 jours qui s'étaient égrenés avaient été un calvaire pour le capitaine de la 8e division. Il avait dû museler le plus possible sa pression spirituelle pour dissimuler les variations de plus en plus fortes dans son Reiatsu. Cela avait tenu un temps, mais plus son hollow se développait et moins il arrivait à maintenir son contrôle. Suite à une altercation avec celui-ci, Max avait découvert qu'il parvenait lors des « crises » comme il les avait surnommés, à ouvrir un portail entre le Sereitei et le Hueco mundo. Les vastes étendues de sable blanc qui l'avaient accueilli lui servirent de défouloir. Ces voyages étaient très vite devenus une obligation s'il ne voulait pas se voir affubler d'une partie du masque de son parasite, voire pire, de perdre le contrôle. En parallèle, il avait tout fait pour que les moments passés avec sa femme bien aimée soit les plus doux et heureux possible. Il ne se faisait plus d'illusion quant à son sort. Max ne pouvait plus réduire ou stopper malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, l'avancer de ce monstre qu'il voyait avec ses traits dans son monde intérieur.

.

Le jour J avait débuté pour les Risekime lors de l'admission de Mariko au sein de la 4e division. Max avait eu un mal fou à confier sa douce aux bons soins des soigneurs, et ce malgré les baisers passionnés de celle-ci et ses paroles rassurantes lui promettant qu'il serait informé lorsque le travail commencerait. Rassuré à moitié, un soldat de la 8e envoyé à sa recherche avait mis fin au débat entre le couple. Quittant sa bien-aimée avec un sourire rassurant et un regard plein d'amour, il attendait le soir afin de la retrouver.

La journée fut terrible pour le capitaine. Entre les tâches les plus pénibles, les soucis d'intendance et le contingent de shinigamis de la 8e qui était revenu de la pacification du district 95, il avait eu forte à faire le tout avec un mal de crâne et des nausées de plus en plus fortes. Lessivé et fatigué comme jamais, il soupira en tombant dans son fauteuil de capitaine, des dossiers en pile l'attendaient sur le bureau alors que les 19 heures sonnaient et qu'une nuit précoce était tombée. Son majeur et son index droit posé sur sa tempe pulsante, Max se demanda comme il allait réussir à faire tout cela.

« Je pourrais te donner un coup de main ? Susurra son hollow »

Levant les yeux au ciel suite aux paroles, le capitaine attrapa un document.

« Je suis sérieux, si tu veux j'ai un moyen de faire en sorte que tu n'ai pas à faire tout cela »

Se disant qu'il ne risquait rien à écouter, il enchaîna.

« Et donc ? »

« Si tu me donnes ton corps, je le ferais pour toi »

Cette monstruosité avait dit cela avec un ton calme très inhabituel.

« Tu ?… »

Ses pensées furent coupées quand un papillon noir arriva dans sa direction. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Se redressant d'un bond, il proposa directement son index comme perchoir à l'insecte. Aussitôt le message qu'il avait attendu toute la journée se déversa dans son esprit. Son fils ou sa fille allait arriver.

La main sur la poignée de porte, il ne put plus bouger. Le contrôle de son corps lui avait été retiré. Brusquement, il recula alors que son torse se tordait de douleur et que des particules blanches apparaissaient sur le haut de son front s'agrégeant de plus en plus rapidement. Hurlant comme un possédé, Max lutta de toutes ses forces tant physiquement que mentalement contre son hollow. Sa vision s'obscurcissait de plus en plus alors que des tentacules sombres le grignotait petit à petit. Tirant sur le début de masque, il le brisa, mais celui-ci se reforma rapidement. Dans des gestes non coordonnés, Max se retrouva à crier et à gesticuler au sol alors que son œil droit n'était plus que celui du monstre qui le rongeait. Se courbant dans un angle anormal, il revint à genoux pour vomir une substance a mi chemin entre le sang et un ichor blanchâtre de mauvais augure. Une main sur la bouche, il parvint dans des mouvements erratiques à poser un bras sur son bureau. Son corps se convulsait tout seul alors que son hollow riait à en perdre la raison dans son esprit. Finissant par se remettre debout, mais le corps secoué de frisson et ses mouvements mal assurés, le capitaine de la 8e division balaya d'un mouvement large tous les documents du bureau dans une précipitation qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Détruisant un tiroir au passage qui passa par la fenêtre derrière lui, il attrapa un document, il le positionna en évidence sur le bureau. C'est alors qu'un bruit de coup se fit entendre contre la porte. Une voix étouffée commença :

-Mon capitaine vous êtes là ?

Fourrageant encore un peu dans les tiroirs, la voix recommença.

-Ouvrez capitaine Risekime.

Saisissant son doigt où reposait la chevalière du clan, il lutta pour la déloger.

-Capitaine je vais enfoncer la porte ! Hurla une voix qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle du 3e siège.

-N'entrez pas c'est un ordre ! Répliqua-t-il avant de se taire. Sa voix n'était plus la sienne, elle semblait dédoublée avec une autre.

-Enfoncer la, je prends le risque, entendit-il clairement.

Il eut le temps de poser le symbole de son rang en évidence sur le document. Il pinça rapidement l'espace dans l'air. Aussitôt, une faille en direction du Hueco mundo s'ouvrit. Max la traversa et disparut au moment où ses hommes pénétraient dans son bureau.

* * *

Timing et fin adapté pour un chapitre 48 qui annonce de nombreuses nouvelles choses. J'ai hate de vous les faires découvrirent. Pensez à Review, fav et follow et je vous dit au week end prochain.

Bye


	48. Chapter 48

Bonjour bonsoir mes petits shinigamis en perdition

Un grand merci pour vos incroyables retours sur de dernier chapitre car nous avons fait plus de 100 vues ce qui nous envois au dessus des 2500 vues sur cette histoire vous êtes géniaux.

En parlant de génie, je vous ai déja parlé de mon incroyable beta pandora ? elle est la a tous les chapitres et vous permet d'avoir une qualité de lecture optimal. Elle va d'ailleurs pas tarder a fêter ses 50 chapitres.

Mais place a votre histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 48

 _« La mort absolue c'est quand on n'a pas d'héritier » S . Yamenski_

Mariko avait rarement eu aussi mal et pourtant tout lui avait paru dérisoire lorsqu'Isane lui avait présenté pour la première fois sa fille adorée. Le petit bout de choux était né au terme de plus de 3 heures de travail éprouvant qui l'avait vidé d'une bonne partie de sa pression spirituelle. Dans sa chambre privative de la 4e, elle passait son temps à attendre celui qui lui avait cruellement manqué et cela sans aucune raison.

« Mais ou est-il donc bon sang ! »

« Patience maîtresse, je sais que cela semble bizarre, mais tu connais ton mari, il suffit que quelque chose soit arrivé dans la division pour qu'il ne puisse te rejoindre à temps »

« Mais quand même ! »

« Il n'a peut-être pas eu le papillon ? »

« J'en doute.»

La discussion avec son arme fut interrompue lorsque la première visite lui fut annoncée. Azu, Kyoraku ainsi que Rukia avaient fait leur entrée tout sourire et les bras chargés de présents pour l'enfant qui était dans l'aile dédiée au soin post natal afin de faire une évaluation complète de son état.

-Félicitation Mariko, fut hurlé des 3 voix.

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'est allé ? Demanda une Azu les yeux brillants.

-Oui on peut le dire comme cela…

-Parfait !

-Et ou est le nouveau papa ? Interrogea Rukia

Un blanc s'ensuivit.

-Il n'est pas venu ? Demanda le Rose.

-Non… Mariko était peinée.

-Impossible ! S'écria Azu, pas mon frère.

-Cela me semble improbable aussi, dit le commandant, votre enfant était sa priorité absolue.

Mariko se tourna vers Azu.

-Il est à la maison ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, de même pour le repas.

La jeune mère leva un sourcil interrogateur vers le commandant.

-Vous l'avez envoyé en mission d'urgence ?

-Bien sûr que non allons, je savais très bien en tant que parrain, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Mariko ne fut même pas surprise et en total accord avec le fait de faire du rose le parrain de leur fille.

-Commandant ! Un soldat de la 8e venait d'entrer, poursuivi par 3 infirmiers.

-Laissez le, dit sèchement le borgne.

-Mes excuses commandant, capitaine, vice-capitaine mes félicitations.

-Merci…

-Puis je vous parler un instant ?

Les 2 hommes sortirent. 45 secondes après, il était de retour.

-Je suis désolé Mariko, je dois y aller. Je reviendrais aux nouvelles plus tard.

-Un souci ?

-Non 3 fois rien sans doute. Repose-toi.

Il fit volte-face et disparu dans de grandes enjambées pressées.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis sûre que ton mari a une bonne raison Mariko, fit Rukia en la serrant doucement contre elle.

-Je l'espère.

.

Le lendemain, après une nuit peu reposante dû au stress, Mariko vit surgir une Azu à bout de souffle dans sa chambre.

-Azu ?

-Il a disparu !

Sans l'accord de qui que ce soit, la vice-capitaine de la 8e division se leva, s'habilla de son uniforme et mit son zanpakuto à la ceinture. Bien que son ventre soit redevenu celui qu'il était, ses forces étaient grandement diminuées.

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.

Alors que les 2 femmes sortaient discrètement de la division médicale, Azu lui expliqua la situation. Son Max avait disparu hier soir aux alentours de 19h45 après de nombreux bruits de lutte dans son bureau de la 8e. Faisant un détour par son bureau, Mariko enfila son brassard de vice-capitaine et se dirigea toujours avec Azu sur ses talons vers la pièce de son mari. Un important nombre de shinigamis étaient rassemblés dans la zone. D'une voix forte elle lança

-Messieurs dames, merci de retourner à vos affectations.

Sans tarder suite au ton employé, tous disparurent rapidement sauf son subordonné, le 3e siège Sumadera qui gardait l'entrée.

-Je t'écoute.

-Vice capitaine, nous avons enfoncé la porte suite à des bruits de lutte dans le bureau du capitaine et ce malgré un ordre contraire. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, il n'y avait plus de trace de lui et aucune autre issue n'a été utilisée.

Par la porte dégondée derrière lui, Mariko vit la pièce comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Des papiers jonchaient le sol et des meubles étaient renversés voire explosés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que.

À cet instant, une troupe de scientifiques de la 12e quitta la pièce.

-Vice capitaine Risekime, au rapport.

Elle venait de bloquer la colonne. Un grand homme bedonnant la fixa un instant sans trop savoir que faire.

-Je suis désolé vice capitaine, des études plus poussées doivent être menées et nous ne pouvons divulguer d'informations avant la conclusion de l'enquête.

La pression s'intensifia dans le couloir alors que Mariko perdait patience.

-Je vous conseille de passer à table, fit narquoisement le 3e siège, je ne suis pas sûr qu'une jeune mère soit très patiente.

À ces mots, un pic de reiatsu plia encore un peu plus les brindilles de la 12e

-Nous-nous-nous, nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant. Le seul élément que nous avons sont des relevés de pression anormale relevant sans trop de doute d'un garganta.

-Partez, dit froidement Mariko.

Les scientifiques ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Azu et le 3e siège étaient circonspects.

-Un garganta ? Finis par demander la sœur de Max

-C'est l'équivalent de nos Senkaimon, mais pour les hollows. Normalement cela ne devrait pas être possible au sein de la Soul Society.

Mariko réfléchissait intensément. Jugeant que le moment était mal choisi, elle déclara.

-3e siège, la division se retrouve sous votre commandement par intérim.

-À vos ordres.

-Azu, suis-moi.

Les 2 femmes retournèrent à la 4e pour voir l'enfant doucement assoupie dans la nurserie sous les bons soins des soigneuses de la division. La fixant sans rien dire alors qu'elle lui caressait la joue, Mariko secoua la tête. Sa fille se devait d'avoir un père. Elle irait le chercher. Avec Azu sur les talons, elle pénétra sans discrétion dans les locaux du bureau de développement technique. Les 2 femmes après avoir neutralisé les dispositifs de sécurité entrèrent dans un local rempli de chercheurs en blouse blanche tapant sur leurs claviers. Prenant le premier venu à partie, la vice-capitaine s'en saisit par le col et commença sur un ton menaçant.

-Je veux tous les relevés des passages entre notre monde et la hueco mundo, son visage était tellement proche et empli de colère que l'homme commença à bégayer.

-Nous-nous-nous, nous ne pouvons vous donner cela sans l'accord du capitaine commandant ou du central 46.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ? J'ai une tête à avoir un papier ?

-Je ne sais pas vice-capitaine, je…

-Je ne veux pas d'excuse, sort moi ce que je t'ai demandé ou je vais devoir forcer pour l'avoir et tu ne vas pas apprécier.

Azu n'avait jamais vu la femme de son frère si furieuse et si dangereuse. Elle savait que ça devait être une shinigamie extraordinaire pour avoir obtenue ce poste du premier coup et pour avoir séduit son frère, mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'instant était une soif de sang à peine croyable venant d'une femme ayant accouché il y a moins de 24 heures et donc toujours très affaiblie. Dans le même temps, la panique avait gagné le bureau et les scientifiques courraient dans tous les sens afin de fuir le carnage qui se préparait.

-Je te laisse une dernière chance rat de laboratoire, c'est les coordonnées ou ton bras. Elle venait de saisir ledit membre dans une position menant droit à la destruction de l'épaule.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Le relâchant, l'homme tomba sur un siège et se mit à ouvrir les registres sur l'écran. Instantanément il fronça les sourcils.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Mariko.

-Ce n'est pas normal, il y a eu depuis la réouverture du passage entre les mondes uniquement 4 trajets référencés et ordonnés par les organes dirigeants. Or, j'en dénombre bien trop.

Il fit défiler plusieurs pages remplies de caractères.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Cria une voix énervante émanant du directeur du bureau de développement technique. Ils se sont crus en vacances ou quoi ? Oh si je les trouve, j'en connais qui vont servir de cobayes pour les futures versions de mon poison.

Il se stoppa devant le groupe de 3 personnes.

-Bon 17e siège vous pouvez m'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'une étudiante en fin de cycle de l'académie, il avait regardé l'asauchi en bandoulière d' Azu, et une vice-capitaine quelconque fait dans cette partie de mon laboratoire ?

-Euh capitaine.

-Je suis venue chercher des réponses.

Mariko venait de passer devant ses 2 camarades.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je les détiens ? Comment êtes-vous entrée d'abord ? Et quels sont vos noms ?

-Pour faire simple, vous les détenez, par la porte et je suis la vice-capitaine de la 8e division Risekime Mariko.

À l'évocation de sa division et de son nom, les yeux du bleu roulèrent dans leurs orbites d'exaspération.

-Encore ! Vous êtes la deuxième personne à venir ici pour cette absurde et inintéressante raison.

-Qui est venu ? Lança Azu.

-Le capitaine commandant rien que ça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter, vous irez le voir.

Azu s'apprêtait à repartir

-Non, dit sèchement Mariko. Vous allez tout nous dire et après nous vous laisserons, pas avant.

-Et vous comptez faire comment ? Une vice-capitaine et une étudiante contre un capitaine, vous n'avez aucune chance.

Mariko sourit en se souvenant de ce que lui avait un jour dit Max « Mayuri ne fonctionne qu'à la curiosité, agite lui une chose qu'il ne connaît pas sous le nez et il fera tout pour l'étudier »

-Je vais le faire en vous proposant d'étudier un élément que vous n'avez pas dans votre base de données.

Tournant la tête sur le côté oreille tendue, elle savait qu'elle l'avait ferré.

-Le capitaine Risekime détenait un habit en parfait état venant du monde des esprits.

-Rien de nouveau sous le soleil alors. Fichez-moi le camp.

Elle vit clair dans son bluff.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si cela courait les rues, mais si j'ajoute que cet habit a comme matière première de la peau de vouivre d'eau aux propriétés inconnues pour le moment…

-Je vous dirais que vous mentez.

-Et non malheureusement pour vous, je l'ai porté moi-même à de nombreuses reprises.

Mayuri trépignait presque d'apprendre cela. Se calmant, il s'éclaircit la voix.

-Mes conclusions ne peuvent être remises en question que nous soyons bien claire.

Les 2 hochèrent la tête.

-Le capitaine Risekime, de gré ou de force, a traversé un portail entre notre monde et le hueco mundo hier aux alentours de l'heure de sa disparition. Les données de passages ainsi que les mesures de particules spirituelles sont formelles.

-Capitaine, vous voulez dire que mon frère est actuellement dans le Hueco mundo.

-Je ne veux pas dire, je le dis petite insolente. Il a été relevé après étude que de nombreux allers retours ont été faits entre différents points du Sereitei en direction du même lieu dans le monde des hollows.

Mariko avait les poings serrés et tremblants. Les seuls éléments manquants sont le pourquoi et le comment.

-Ouvrez une porte vers ce point s'il vous plaît. C'était la première fois que la jeune mère n'avait pas ou menacé ou crié depuis un bon moment.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Kurotsuhi avait souri de ses dents jaunies.

-Pour avoir le droit de voir cette cape, je dois vous faire remarquer que nous n'avons pas conclu d'accord verbal entre nous avant que vous commenciez à parler, fit-elle avec un ton ironique.

On pouvait clairement voir le 12e capitaine fulminer.

-Bon très bien, après tout je m'en lave les mains. Par ici.

Il les guida dans un sous-sol ou une sorte de rectangle de 4 mètres sur 3 en pierre blanche les attendait.

-Je vais activer le portail, mais sachez une chose, le passage par un garganta comme celui-ci nécessite de recourir à votre reiatsu pour matérialiser le chemin.

Mariko fit oui de la tête puis elle se tourna vers Azu.

-Je veux que tu restes ici. Tu préviendras d'ici 2 heures le capitaine commandant si ton frère et moi ne sommes pas rentrés dans le délai.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'accompagne et ce n'est pas négociable.

-Oh non, tu n'es pas prête pour le hueco mundo.

-Et toi ! Tu viens d'accoucher, tu ne devrais pas.

-Ma main droite est la pierre qui relie les mondes, ma main gauche est la lame qui lie la réalité. Le berger aux cheveux noirs est pendu à une chaise. Des nuages se profilent et j'attaque l'ibis.

Une matière noire s'ouvrit devant elles. Contenue dans le carré de pierre blanche.

Les 2 femmes se fixèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes bien vite interrompues par Mayuri.

-On a toute la journée alors prenez votre temps.

C'est alors qu'Azu rompit la confrontation et sauta dans le portail. Mariko hurla son nom avant de la suivre. Laissant le portail ouvert derrière elles, le bleu remonta dans son laboratoire, sa petite Nemu avait besoin de lui.

XXX

Après un très long chemin entre les 2 mondes sur un pont en pression spirituelle de bonne qualité mais sans plus matérialisé par Azu qui avait préféré que Mariko se repose, elles débouchèrent sur le sable blanc et la nuit sombre du monde des hollows.

Se rapetissant derrière un petit monticule, la vice-capitaine briefa rapidement la tête brûlée à ses côtés.

-Écoute-moi bien Azu, on est plus à l'académie. Nous sommes dans le lieu le plus dangereux pour un Shinigami. Le hueco mundo selon les rapports fonctionne sur la force brute ou la capacité à rester caché et rien d'autre. Qui sait ce que nous pouvons trouver sur ou dans le sable. Alors je veux que tu suives mes directives à la lettre. Si je te dis de te cacher, tu te caches, si je te dis de te battre tu te bats et si je te dis de fuir et de me laisser derrière tu dois le faire sans aucune hésitation.

-Mais !

-C'est un ordre soldate.

Le ton employé lui fit baisser la tête.

-Bien maintenant, cherchons Max, il ne doit pas être loin.

Le duo d'exploration grimpa la petite dune devant elles afin d'avoir une vue dégagée. Comme Mariko l'avait dit, elles ne mirent pas longtemps au milieu de cette étendue uniforme à discerner une silhouette à côté d'un arbre rachitique totalement mort. Les 2 shinigamies furent bien vite arrivées, devant elles se dressait l'arbre. À côté légèrement surélevé par un bloque blanc et rouge semblable au débit d'une structure, le capitaine de la 8e division assis leur tournait le dos.

10 pas séparaient Mariko de l'amour de sa vie. Le silence était total et le temps semblait figé.

-Max, dit à haute voix Azu dans son dos.

La silhouette ne se retourna pas, elle ne frémit même pas. Dans son for intérieur, Zagekura lui hurlait de fuir pour sa vie comme une forcenée. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, rien ne se dégageait en termes de reiatsu de son mari. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Une voix froide et caverneuse lui parvint

-N'approche pas s'il te plaît.

-Mais mon amour, c'est moi.

Elle venait de faire 2 pas supplémentaires dans sa direction.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici, rentrez vite, je vous en prie.

Le ton était presque suppliant.

-Pas sans toi, pense à notre enfant !

À ces mots, un frisson parcouru le corps du capitaine toujours dos à elle.

-Je ne peux pas vous suivre, partez.

Elle était à 5 pas.

-Pas un pas de plus s'il te plaît Mariko.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'empêcher de vous faire du mal.

-Mais qui, de qui tu parles allons ?

Pour la première fois, l'homme de sa vie venait de tourner son œil droit en coin vers elle. Mariko fut stupéfaite. Le quart de visage qu'elle voyait reflétait une fatigue insondable. Des cernes violettes avaient pris place sous ses yeux. Sa peau semblait terne et malade. Mais ce qui la secoua fut les sentiments qu'elle lut dans son regard.

« De la souffrance, de la peine, mais surtout de la peur »

« Nous sommes d'accord maîtresse, tu devrais vite suivre son conseil »

« Mais Max n'a jamais eu peur à ce point, ses sentiments lui sont étrangers ! »

« Tout homme à peur maîtresse, seul les plus braves parvienne à la surmonter »

-Allez-vous-en maintenant, je sens qu'il arrive.

-Qui ! Venait de hurler Azu qui était totalement perdue.

Max reprit sa position initiale.

-Qui ? Demanda doucement Mariko.

Sa tête pivota, mais du coté inverse de la première fois.

-Salut la famille, ça va ?

Cette voix fit hérisser les poils sur tout le corps des 2 femmes. Le ton malicieux, mortel et terriblement cynique qui venait de passer la bouche de l'homme leur était totalement inconnu. Rapidement, Max fit volte-face, toujours assis en tailleur, un sourire de fou sur les lèvres et le regard changé pour 2 yeux jaunes posés sur un fond noir. Un vent de pression spirituelle se leva, balayant les vêtements et le sable du hueco mundo. Les 2 shinigamies étaient dans le flou et la peur la plus totale

-Bah alors ? On vient pas m'embrasser ? Après tout on se connaît bien non ?

Max venait de sauter sur ses jambes.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Allons chère femme, je suis ton époux voyons.

Son sourire était sûrement le pire.

-C'est impossible… murmura Azu, ce n'est pas son aura.

-Parle ! Donne-nous ton nom imposteur.

Mariko venait de dégainer son arme.

-Imposteur… imposteur ! Il semblait furieux.

-Rends-moi mon frère, monstre !

-Monstre ? Vous me navrez beaucoup, vous savez.

Dans le même temps, des particules blanches avaient commencé à s'agglomérer sur le haut droit de son front, s'élargissant petit à petit sur le visage tordu par un sourire dément de son bien-aimé.

-Rends-le-moi ! Hurla Azu en se jetant sur lui. Asauchi devant elle.

-Non arrête ! Cria Mariko, mais trop tard.

Le corps possédé de son frère exécuta un petit pas sur le côté, de la tranche de la main, il impacta la garde de l'arme ce qui fit lâcher Azu. Dans le même mouvement, il décocha un coup de pied rotatif dans les côtes de celle-ci, la projetant avec une infinie violence contre la pierre. À l'horizontale contre la surface dure, Azu tomba au sol, une trace de sang au niveau de l'arrière de son crâne indiquait une blessure importante. Elle était inerte, son asauchi aux pieds de Max.

-Mouais, pas folichon sa sœurette, va falloir réapprendre les bases.

Son ton goguenard était horripilant.

-Bien, à nous, tu as 2 choix qui s'offrent à toi. Un, tu viens prendre la place qui te revient à mes côtés comme toute bonne épouse le devrait. Ou, deux, je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'infliger le même traitement.

Comment, comment cette chose osait-elle dire ça ? La pointe de son arme tremblait doucement. En face d'elle se trouvait l'image de son mari, bienveillant, aimant, attentionné. Alors qu'elle savait très bien que la chose… une moitié de masque apparu soudain sur la partie gauche du visage. Image immonde d'une sorte de démon aux longues dents acérées a mi chemin entre la carnation d'un lion et les crochets d'un serpent.

-Un hollow…

-Tout juste, mais ça ne change rien entre nous, tu sais.

Il venait de lui tendre une main qu'il voulait bienveillante.

-Depuis quand ?

-Le jour où il est arrivé à la Soul Society, je l'ai blessé dans le monde des humains alors qu'il errait telle l'âme en peine qu'il était. Je l'ai infecté petit à petit. Et me voilà.

Le choc était total.

-C'est la si tu te demandes.

Le hollow dénuda le trapèze marqué qu'elle connaissait bien.

Mariko raffermit doucement sa prise sur son arme qui cessa d'osciller. Le hollow la fixa dans les yeux de son regard jaune dégoûtant.

-Tu es sûre de toi femme ?

-Oui, je connais assez l'homme que j'ai épousé pour savoir qu'il préférerait mourir que de laisser le contrôle de son corps à une abomination comme toi.

D'un pas rapide, mais sans shunpo, elle lança son zapakuto en direction de la gorge de Max. Son arme fut immobilisée par le bras gauche de son homme recouvert sur sa main, d'une série de doigts griffus d'un blanc caractéristique.

-Tu n'es pas en état de me tuer.

-Je ne veux pas te tuer, je veux juste te faire sortir de ce corps pour retrouver le père de ma fille !

Se servant de sa garde bloquée, elle décocha un coup de pied acrobatique qui s'immobilisa sans dommage dans la mâchoire du masque qui avait fini de recouvrir 80% de son visage. Dans ses prunelles, elle lue de l'amusement et ne trouva pourquoi que lorsque d'un mouvement ultra rapide, la masque s'ouvrit au niveau de la mâchoire pour se refermer en faisant gicler le sang pendant que sa carnation lui broyait le tendon d'Achille et raclait l'os de sa cheville. Portant un coup de poing, la vice-capitaine parvint à se dégager de l'étau. Reprenant ses distances, elle atterrit sur ses appuis avant de tomber un genou à terre. Son pied blessé était trop endommagé pour la porter.

-Alors, on a un souci pour se mouvoir maintenant ? Tu sais je te connais très bien Ma-ri-ko. Il avait détaché les syllabes d'une manière dégoûtante. Je ne vais pas te laisser bouger comme tu veux et me donner du fil à retordre.

-Aucun honneur !

-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas ton idiot de mari.

Il venait de s'immobiliser en face d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

-Je suis meilleur que lui.

Dans le même temps, le hollow avait dégainé Jokuro en inversant sa prise pour que la lame pointe vers le bas. Attaquant en préventif et malgré sa position, Zagekura siffla vers son abdomen, mais la lame ennemie la dévia, lui faisant lâcher alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre. Sur le dos, fatiguée et haletante, la vice-capitaine entendit son arme se planter dans la roche un peu au-dessus de la forme d'Azu inconsciente.

-Ah, loupé, dit en se dandinant, après pour un premier essai, j'étais pas loin. Le point négatif pour toi, c'est que je ne peux pas te louper.

Essayant de reculer sur le dos, Mariko avait peur. Une peur atroce comme elle n'en n'avait jamais eu. Avant quand elle le savait en vie, la vice-capitaine avait toujours su que son mari tiendrait sa promesse de toujours la protéger. Mais maintenant que son corps allait lui porter le coup de grâce, elle se sentait vide et démunie. Uniquement animée par la volonté de ne pas rendre orpheline une petite fille qui n'avait pas encore un jour de vie. Son bras gauche levé fut bientôt plaqué au sol par une main autoritaire de son assaillant. Celui-ci avait relevé son masque pour libérer le visage de son époux, le teint totalement blanc et ses yeux braqués dans les siens.

-Je me suis dit que ce visage te ferait plaisir comme dernière image dans ce monde.

La pointe de Jokuro descendit au ralentie vers son estomac. Plus rien ne pouvait la sauver.

-Non ! Hurla Mariko ayant succombé au désespoir

Alors que l'arme allait percer sa peau, elle s'arrêta. Le bras secoué de tremblement comme si deux personnes essayaient de faire 2 gestes opposés.

-Tu ne la toucheras pas ! Hurla la voix de son amour par sa bouche.

Dans le même temps et par surprise, une fine couche de glace séparant le couple se forma, emprisonnant le bras armé. Se matérialisant à ses côtés, le capitaine de la 10e division Toshiro Hitsugaya, Azu chargée sur ses épaules et son Zanpakuto passé à la ceinture l'aida a se relever alors que Max luttait pour retirer son bras.

-Venez, c'est un ordre.

Brusquement, il la remit debout, calant son bras droit entre ses épaules et Azu afin de lui servir de béquille. D'une course maladroite rendue difficile par son chargement, le blanc capitaine passa le garganta ouvert tout en hurlant dans son communicateur.

-Fermez la porte donnant sur le Hueco mundo !

Mariko dans la noirceur du chemin se laissa guider comme une poupée de chiffon. Son esprit avait été aspiré par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, et surtout ce qu'elle venait de perdre. De retour à la Soul Society, les 2 femmes furent immédiatement conduites à la 4e division et c'est là où le noir la saisit.

* * *

ça part en vrille non ? ba écoutez, vous aurez la suite le week end prochain. Pensez a review, fav et follow.

Bye


	49. Chapter 49

Bonjour bonsoir shinigamis en perdition entre le hueco mundo et la soul society

Je vous ais laissé la semaine dernière sur une situation complexe, au grand désarroi de ma beta pandora. Que je remercie encore chaleureusement pour sa grande aide et son travail incroyable.

Nous sommes partis dans le vif du sujet.

* * *

Chapitre 49

 _"L'amour n'a pas d'âge puisque je suis mort et je t'aime encore "_

Mariko se réveilla dans une chambre personnelle de la division médicale. Son sommeil avait été lourd et elle comprit pourquoi quand elle découvrit les poches de calmants et de somnifères qui lui étaient perfusées. Une fois bien réveillée, elle les retira rapidement. Le calme de cette belle pièce était total jusqu'à ce qu'un petit mouvement lui fasse tourner la tête dans la direction opposée. Mariko parvint à sourire alors que son monde était devenu bien vide. Sa fille, sa petite Hinata, les yeux grands ouverts d'un bleu bien plus sombre que les siens sûrement issus de Max la regardait. Doucement, elle attrapa sa fille et vint la blottir contre son giron. La berçant doucement.

-Là, je suis là, maman est là. Tout va bien.

Le nourrisson la fixait toujours avec fascination.

-Eh oui je suis ta maman, et tout va bien se passer tu vas voir.

Une petite main se tendit vers son visage et vint se poser sur sa joue.

-Oui, tout va bien aller. Sa voix venait de se casser en fin de phrase et des larmes se mirent à couler. Ton papa reviendra ne t'en fait pas. Elle n'était pas du tout sûre de cela. Mariko resta ainsi un bon moment à soulager sa peine tout en berçant la seule personne qui lui restait de sa propre famille.

.

Quand l'infirmière fit son entrée, elle fut plus que surprise de trouver la vice-capitaine de la 8e division, debout, habillée et penchée sur le berceau de sa toute jeune fille alors qu'elle passait son arme à la ceinture.

-Vice capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas vous lever, c'est trop tôt.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre au contraire. Je connais assez les capitaines pour savoir qu'une réunion doit se préparer.

-Il est possible que j'ai entendu la capitaine Kotetsu en parler… mais cela ne vous regarde pas, vous devez prendre du repos.

-Hors de question. Mariko fit un pas sur sa cheville bandée. Un pic de douleur remonta sa jambe.

-Restez au moins une petite minute que je vous traite pour votre douleur, la jeune femme semblait vraiment tenir à ce qu'elle puisse se mouvoir.

-Bon très bien, mais fait vite.

10 minutes après, ayant confié sa fille endormie aux infirmières puéricultrices, elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la tour à demi construite de la 1ere division. Elle ne trouva dans la salle du conseil des capitaines que Shunsui discutant avec sa vice-capitaine.

-Commandant.

-Mariko ? Comment vas-tu ?

Son expression due être assez équivoque.

-Il faut absolument que tu nous dises ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Nous avons tous eu la version du capitaine Hitsugaya, mais des zones d'ombres restent à éclaircir avant qu'une décision soit prise.

Durant le temps qui suivit, Mariko retraça tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis le départ de Max. Le rose et Nanao n'avaient pas esquissé un mouvement.

-Nous allons devoir intervenir vite, dit la femme à lunette.

-Oui tout à fait, je veux le capitaine Kuchiki, Abarai, Zaraki et Hitsugaya devant moi dans l'heure.

-Bien reçu.

Elle s'en fut rapidement.

-Pourquoi faire ? Interrogea Mariko brusquement.

-Ils partiront dans le hueco mundo demain afin de ramener Max pour qu'il soit soigné.

-Je veux en être !

-Hors de question !

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant un certain temps, puis le commandant souffla.

-Je ne peux rien refuser à une épouse et une jeune mère…

Mariko se détendit.

-Mais je peux y poser des conditions. Je ne veux qu'à aucun moment tu prennes part au combat. Le ton employé ne laissait pas place au débat et la vice-capitaine dû acquiescer.

-Tu seras placée sous la protection des capitaines en temps qu'observatrice.

-Oui commandant.

-Bien te fallait-il autre chose ?

-Je souhaiterais un Senkaimon pour Karakura le plus rapidement possible.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai besoin d'informations. Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos.

Kyoraku se frotta l'arrière du crâne et gémit : Mais pourquoi j'ai posé cette question moi.

.

C'est ainsi que 2 heures plus tard, Mariko posait le pied pour la première fois depuis sa mort, dans le monde des vivants. N'ayant pas emporté de gigai, la vice-capitaine courut jusqu'à l'entrepôt figurant dans les archives des 13 divisions. Le bâtiment, sale et miteux à l'extérieur s'ouvrait sur un intérieur lui aussi vétuste. Sur ses gardes, la shinigamie Zanpakuto légèrement sorti de son fourreau pénétra dans ce lieu. Elle ne devrait pas être anxieuse, les Vizards, bien que longtemps considérés comme des traîtres par le gotei avaient été réhabilités suite à leurs actions durant la guerre contre Aizen. Avec les morts des leurs durant la guerre contre les quincys, ils avaient fait le choix de retourner dans le monde des humains, coupant tous liens avec les organes de la Soul Society. Plus personne depuis la guerre n'avait eu de contact avec eux. N'ayant pas trouvé de signe de vie dans le bâtiment et sachant son temps était compté, la femme commença à se ronger les ongles.

« Ils devraient être là »

« Je n'en sais pas plus maîtresse, les archives ne sont pas très loquaces sur ce sujet. »

Alors qu'elle dialoguait avec son arme, une trappe s'ouvrit doucement à quelques pas de sa position. Un homme grand, une coupe afro ébouriffée apparue. S'immobilisant doucement, il s'était tourné vers Mariko.

-Tiens donc une shinigamie, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le ton était sec.

-Je…

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

-J'ai besoin de vous parler.

Elle ne rajouta rien de plus, se contentant de fixer intensément son interlocuteur.

-Tsch, ce n'est pas pour quelques minutes. Il lui fit un signe de la tête en direction de la trappe où s'échappait une lumière naturelle des plus étranges.

Le suivant dans l'escalier, une voix bourrue se fit entendre.

-Bah dis donc Love, t'a fait bien plus vite que d'hab, j'espère que t'a ramené ce que je t'avais demandé sinon ça va barder !

Une petite blonde avec 2 couettes se finissant en pétard venait de tenir ce langage peu distingué dans la bouche d'une dame. Le dénommé Love semblait blasé.

-Non, je suis tombé sur une invitée qui souhaiterait nous parler.

-Je sais pas qui c'est cette greluche, mais je sens que je vais me la faire !

Alors que son hôte venait de se décaler pour la réveiller, un sifflement désapprobateur se fit entendre.

-Eh bah, une shinigamie, rien que ça… Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? T'es venue voir les monstres de foires que nous sommes c'est ça ?

Les propos de son interlocutrice laissaient Mariko particulièrement perplexe.

-Bonjour, mes respects. Si vous le permettez, je voudrais solliciter…

-Tu veux solliciter quoi de nous petite fille ? T'a besoin de soldat comme nous ?

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle avait revêtu son masque de hollow en amplifiant sa pression spirituelle tout en se jetant dans sa direction. La vision aurait fait sursauter n'importe quel soldat à la vue de ce masque hideux, mais elle resta droite sans ne serait-ce que faire mine de dégainer son arme. La jeune adolescente de physique s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Mariko soutint son regard plus orangé que celui de son mari.

-C'est bon Hiyori ? T'a fini ton cirque, demanda son collègue en survêtement turquoise.

Il reçut un coup de tong retentissant sur le haut du crâne qui lui tira un « aïe » de consternation. Hiyori quitta enfin sa position. Dans le même temps, attirée par le bruit, d'autres personnes s'étaient approchées. Au nombre de 5, elle remarqua des mines émaciées et des sourires factices.

-Excuse notre petite camarade, dit une femme les cheveux bruns à lunette en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Lisa.

-Mariko.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?

-J'ai un grand service à vous demander, au moins une vie est en jeu.

Son ton était si sérieux que les Vizards l'a conduisirent proche d'une table ou tous prirent place pour écouter.

-Nous t'écoutons.

Mariko expliqua brièvement la situation. Le fait que son mari capitaine était sujet à un hollow et qu'il avait fuit dans le hueco mundo pour protéger la Soul Society. Elle expliqua aussi qu'un groupe de capitaines du gotei serait envoyé d'ici quelques heures pour l'appréhender et essayer de le soigner.

-C'est pour cela que je demande humblement votre aide, pour apporter vos connaissances dans ce phénomène. Vous ne serez même pas obligé de vous battre, juste guider.

Elle se tut, attendant que l'un d'eux reprenne la parole.

-Bon euh… Love claqua des doigts à la recherche de son prénom.

-Mariko Risekime, vice-capitaine de la 8e division.

L'ambiance venait de changer, de studieuse, elle était passée à froide, voire carrément hostile, pour la petite blonde.

-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda pour vérification un homme imposant qu'elle avait entendu nommer Hachi.

-Risekime.

-Comme Max ? Intervient la vizard aux cheveux verts à sa gauche.

-Oui pourquoi vous le connaissez ? Sa surprise était palpable.

-Eh bien… commença Love.

-Un peu qu'on le connaît ! C'est l'enfoiré qui a buté nos potes ! Hiyori venait d'exploser.

Le mot surprise était un doux euphémisme pour Mariko.

-Ne le prend pas personnellement d'accord, commença Lisa, mais je ne l'aiderais pas.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la table, sitôt suivie par Love.

-Je t'aiderais bien, commença Hachi, mais mon niveau en kido suite aux deux guerres et les blessures que j'ai emmagasiné ne me permettent plus de tenir ce genre d'épreuve. Je me dois de refuser.

Il les quitta.

-Sache que même si ton mari était le dernier shinigami sur terre en train de se faire dévorer par un hollow, je ne bougerais pas mis à part pour le tuer une fois mille morts endurées.

C'est ainsi que Mariko se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle aurait aimé avoir l'aide d'un des vizards qui était passé par cette épreuve. Doucement, une fine main venait de passer dans ses cheveux.

-Moi je t'aiderais.

Son regard se releva dans celui de la jeune femme qui s'appelait Mashiro.

-Merci beaucoup, mais pourquoi ? Tes amis semblent tous contre cette idée pourtant.

-Je le fais par respect pour son acte. Ton mari est venu il y a de cela presque 4 années. Nous avions reçu la version officielle du rapport retraçant les actes de la guerre sanglante millénaire comme elle fut appelée.

Dans le même temps, elle avait guidé Mariko vers la sortie.

-Un beau jour, comme tu viens de le faire, il est venu nous voir. Il n'était pas capitaine à l'époque, mais il était venu, et nous avait remis son zanpakuto. A l'époque nous n'avions pas compris pourquoi. Nous nous sommes réunis comme nous venons de le faire, et nous l'avons l'écouté raconter ce qu'il avait dû faire à Rose et Kensei. Comment il avait dû leur donner la mort dans cet échange fratricide. Il nous a exprimé tout son remord, sa peine et son dégoût de ce qu'il avait dû faire. Comme tu peux le deviner, Hiyori n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle et lui a « refait » le portait tout en pleurant tout son saoul. Et sais-tu ce qui m'a choquée le plus à cet instant ?

Elle fit non de la tête alors qu'elles courraient dans le Koryu.

-Ton mari n'a jamais fait un geste pour se défendre ou répliquer. Il s'est contenté de recevoir les coups. Une fois fatiguée, Hiyori l'avait lâché. Il s'était alors agenouillé en nous présentant ses plus plates excuses et qu'il se soumettrait a tous les châtiments que nous jugerons nécessaires pour expier sa faute envers nous.

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

-Je lui ai pardonné ? Tous simplement, car il m'avait apporté la réponse de pourquoi mon ami de toujours était mort. Max lui a permis de retrouver la paix dont on l'avait injustement privé. Alors certes ça fait mal, mais sa démarche m'a profondément touchée, et je ne peux laisser seul un homme qui a expié ses fautes et a dû commettre des actes qui l'ont profondément affectés dans le cadre d'une guerre qui nous a tous détruits.

-Merci pour tous.

-Je n'ai encore rien fait, et rien ne dit que nous pourrons faire quelques choses pour l'aider. La hollowfication prend de nombreuses formes et toutes ne se traitent pas par la force.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elles venaient de retrouver le commando devant la porte se trouvant dans les soubassements de la 12e division.

-Bien, nous sommes partis, lança le capitaine Kuchiki pas étonné outre mesure de voir une Vizard aux côtés de la vice-capitaine de la 8e division.

L'expédition posa le pied sur le sable blanc du hueco mundo, tout de suite l'ambiance lugubre de ce lieu ressaisie Mariko aux tripes d'autant plus qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

-Vice capitaine, dit d'une voix neutre le noble.

-Par ici. Elle pointa du doigt la direction qu'elle avait suivie la première fois.

-À partir d'ici vous ne pouvez plus intervenir. La moindre désobéissance sera sévèrement réprimandée par le commandant.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, je suis sûr que la vice-capitaine Risekime sait exactement à quoi s'en tenir, intervint Hitsugaya.

Tous se regardèrent, sauf Kenpachi qui venait de partir en courant, le sabre dégainé dans la direction indiquée.

-Et merde, grommela Renji.

-On le suit, renchérit le 10e capitaine.

Le groupe se retrouva en entier alors que Kenpachi allait enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge de son mari immobile les yeux fermés sur le rocher.

-Ça suffit Zaraki, trancha Byakuya.

-Je ne fais que le tenir en respect…

-Mashiro, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Mariko.

-Compris.

Doucement, la vizard s'approcha de l'homme toujours immobile.

-Bonjour, Max, ça fait longtemps.

-Cette voix, le ton était calme, Mashiro ?

-Oui.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici. Et vous tous aussi ?

-Nous sommes venus pour t'aider. Mais le temps presse, où en es-tu dans ton contrôle ?

-Je… Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps.

Sur ces paroles, il ouvrit les yeux, permettant à tous de remarquer les prunelles jaunes caractéristiques des hollows.

Mashiro fit la moue.

-Il faut que tu retournes dans ton monde intérieur.

-J'ai déjà essayé, mais à chaque fois je m'en sors de peu.

-Un hollow de type envahissant, depuis quand as-tu perdu le lien avec ton arme ?

-Depuis trop longtemps.

Un souffle venait de sortir de la bouche de Renji. Il était inconcevable pour un shinigami de vivre sans son zanpakuto. Le poids que cela faisait porter sur leurs épaules était trop lourd et les tirait irrémédiablement vers la folie.

-Je veux que tu essayes de…

D'un mouvement leste elle venait d'esquiver un coup de Jokuro qui avait jailli tel l'éclair en direction de sa joue. Tous les capitaines venaient de dégainer et Kenpachi était intervenu en appuyant sa lame contre son torse tout en le faisant basculer. Si bien que personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait. Seul l'appui suspendu du 11e capitaine dépassait.

-Mais bon sang Kenpachi ! Cria Toshiro.

-Il a attaqué tout de même, argumenta Renji.

Mariko aidait Mashiro à se relever, la femme aux cheveux verts semblait choquer ce qui n'était pas normal. Elle saisit la vice-capitaine par les bras en les serrant fort, le regard paniqué.

-Je ne peux plus rien faire, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel niveau de malveillance dans un Vizard, et pourtant celui d'Ichigo Kurosaki était un costaud, mais là , on dirait qu'il a déjà fusionné avec l'homme que tu connaissais.

Avant qu'elle ne finisse. Kenpachi fut soulevé du sol comme s'il ne pesait que le poids d'une plume. Se réceptionnant lamentablement, celui-ci se redressa furieux. Une immense pression spirituelle les entoura bientôt. Celle-ci allait crescendo à mesure que Max se redressait. Une main venait d'agripper la pierre. Celle-ci n'était plus humaine. Elle avait été recouverte d'une peau blanche et ses doigts se finissaient en de dangereuses griffes sombres. De profil par rapport à l'assemblé, il leur fit face dans une explosion de reiatsu. Tous purent ainsi voir le masque totalement formé qui recouvrait ses traits. Un liquide blanc s'était aggloméré en plaque sur sa blessure.

-On passe au plan B ! Hurla Kenpachi en fonçant à l'assaut.

Le démon du combat enchaîna plusieurs coups à un rythme soutenu qui ne trouvèrent pas la cible. Après une estoc manqué, le shinigami à clochettes eu le désagréable spectacle de voir sa lame buter contre l'avant-bras de son frère d'arme, s'y enfonçant jusqu'à l'os, mais bloquant son Zanpakuto dans le même temps. Mariko vit le bras droit de son mari s'armer en une pointe de griffes acérées et plonger vers le cœur du 11e capitaine. Rapidement, Hyorinmaru bloqua son bras libre alors que Senbonzakura et Zabimaru s'entrecroisaient sur sa gorge l'immobilisant pour de bon. Entouré de la sorte, Max ne bougea plus.

-Risekime ressaisit toi, dit d'un ton froid Toshiro, ce comportement est indigne de toi.

-Ce n'est pas digne d'un chef de clan.

-Bouge d'un pouce et on réglera l'ardoise qu'on a tous les deux, rigola Kenpachi.

-Max, revient mon pote ne fait pas le con, commença Renji. Pense à tout ce qui t'attends à la maison. Ton clan, ta division, ta femme et ton enfant ! Tu veux vraiment les abandonnés en laissant le contrôle à un vulgaire hollow de bas étage ?

Une bourrasque de vent fit jouer les uniformes alors que tous attendaient un mot de sa part. Avec une infinie précaution, le masque se leva en direction de Mariko en retrait de la scène, les mains croisées sur le torse. La jeune mère était mortifiée. Une fine craquelure apparue sur celui-ci, sitôt suivie par une autre, puis une autre. Il vola en éclat, révélant le visage de Max, l'apparence qu'elle avait toujours connue la regardait avec une émotion indescriptible sur ses traits.

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il de sa voix. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger chers collègues, chers amis, il avait regardé Renji et Toshiro dans les yeux.

Mariko s'approcha doucement, une main tendue en direction du visage de son époux. Tous étaient sous tension, les muscles bandés en cas de soucis. La main droite de la femme toucha enfin la joue de son Max qui s'y frotta doucement.

-Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

Mariko n'avait plus de voix.

-Est-ce que tu pourras faire abstraction de ton idiot de mari qui a loupé la naissance de son enfant à cause d'un stupide hollow ?

Elle pleurait alors qu'une mince goutte courait sur la joue de son opposé.

-Dis-moi qu'il ou elle va bien ?

-Hinata se porte comme un charme. Elle n'attend que son papa. Sa voix était tremblante. Elle a hâte de te rencontrer.

-Elle doit être magnifique.

-Une pure merveille. Mais tu l'as verras bientôt.

-Tu sais que j'adorerais ça, la voir grandir, rire, lui apprendre à lire, écrire, compter, être la pour elle, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible…

Mariko recula un peu de surprise.

-Je suis un danger pour toi, pour Hinata , pour mes amis, le gotei, mon mentor qui m'a sauvé dans le monde des humains à Karakura et pour toute la Soul Society.

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Il le faut.

-Je ne veux pas !

-Reculez vice-capitaine, lança un Kuchiki plus froid que jamais.

Le choc la fit reculer.

-Je suis sûr que vous avez reçu un ordre en deux partis, commença Max. Ramener vivant…

-Ou éliminer, finit Renji les yeux rougis.

-Je suis désolé de vous contraindre à cela. Mais il va falloir que vous appliquiez la seconde option. Je ne pourrais plus le retenir.

-NON ! Mariko allait s'élancer pour le sauver, mais Mashiro la retint de toutes ses forces alors que les larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

-Mariko mon cœur, entendit-elle, soit forte pour nous deux et pour notre petit ange. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Son amour ferma les yeux et releva le menton.

-Le Sereitei, te remercie de tes années de services, murmura Toshiro.

Comme au ralenti, les lames convergèrent en direction de sa trachée. Au moment ou elles allaient percer l'épiderme, le masque réapparu et un cri inhumain sortit de la mâchoire pleine de dents suivit par une explosion de pression spirituelle qui fit décoller tous le sable alentour. Les 4 capitaines furent éjectés du nuage en suspension sans blessure. Un murmure énigmatique et glaçant se fit entendre.

-Ne revenez jamais. Fut sifflé dans le nuage de sable.

D'une attaque de Senbonzakura, les particules furent dispersées pour laisser le champ libre à l'absence de corps ou de hollow là où il y aurait dû en avoir un.

Mariko était effondrée, ses jambes cessèrent de la porter et elle s'écroula à genoux, le regard cherchant l'amour de sa vie.

« Alors ça y est, il est parti ? »

Sa lame eut du mal à cacher la vérité qui se lisait dans son aura.

« Ça ne se peut pas, il a toujours dit qu'il serait là pour me protéger, il ne m'a jamais menti… »

« Maîtresse, je crains fort que l'homme que tu as aimé, soit mort pour de bon devant toi, j'en suis navrée »

« Non, il reviendra, il a juste besoin de temps »

« Puisse le futur te donner raison »

Elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité quand Renji de manière brutale la secoua.

-Vient Mariko, on doit partir et vite ils arrivent.

Sans poser de question, sa formation martiale prit le pas sur ses émotions et elle suivit le mouvement en direction du portail alors que plusieurs groupes importants d'arrancars convergeaient sur leur position.

XXX

La vice-capitaine Risekime avait passé le reste de cette horrible journée en compagnie de sa fille. Elle savait que le lendemain se tiendrait une pénible réunion qui déciderait de beaucoup de choses pour leur avenir à tous. Ayant pour la dernière nuit, dit au revoir à sa fille dans le local dédié à son confort dans la 4e division, elle s'était dirigée vers les locaux de la 8e division. Le sommeil ne la trouverait pas de toute façon et elle avait ordre de ne pas parler de ce qu'elle venait de vivre à qui que ce soit. Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, elle défit les sceaux qui empêchaient l'accès au bureau de son mari. En refermant doucement celle-ci et se posant le dos contre, Mariko eu l'impression qu'une silhouette familière lui tournait le dos. Son cœur se serra quand le jeu d'ombre disparu, la laissant seule dans ce grand bureau vide et en désordre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue. Un impérieux besoin lui avait dicté de s'y rendre. Approchant des étagères, la vice-capitaine se perdit dans la contemplation des cadres qui la garnissaient. Sur la première, elle nota avec un sourire triste le visage souriant de son mari, Nanao et le non encore commandant dans les anciens locaux de la 8e.  
-On aurait dit que rien n'aurait pu nous arriver tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. La rigueur, le bout-en-train et le conciliateur.  
Sur la suivante, une photo de son mari attablé avec Renji, Shuhei et un Kira sous la table levant leurs verres dans un tripot qu'ils côtoyaient à une époque.  
-La guerre est passée par là encore une fois.

Sur la 3e, qui dominait de par son importance était encadrée la photo de groupe qu'ils avaient dans la cour de la demeure Risekime le jour de leur mariage. Toute la division ainsi que les invités avaient pris la pose pour ce moment solennel.

Sur la dernière, la bouche de Mariko se tordit de chagrin. Dans leurs plus beaux atours, son jeune mari et elle prenaient la pose, elle assit alors que lui avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule durant la photo de face. Chose étonnante sa préférée qui se trouvait sur le bureau avait survécu au carnage. On les y retrouvaient, enlacés, leurs visages proches en gros plan. Cet instant de bonheur et de complicité avait été saisi à la perfection. Le cœur lourd, Mariko s'assit dans le fauteuil de son capitaine. C'est alors qu'un fin rayon de lune vint faire briller la chevalière du clan qui bloquait une lettre intacte. Intriguée, elle prit la bague et se saisie de la lettre. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle vit écrit son nom de la main de Max. Dans la précipitation, elle faillit la déchirer, tremblante, la femme commença à lire.

« Ma chère épouse, si tu lis ces quelques mots, c'est que j'ai perdu le seul combat que je ne devais pas perdre. Te connaissant, je sais que tu dois t'en vouloir, voire partir à ma recherche. Sache que ce n'est en rien ta faute. J'ai longtemps lutté contre un insidieux ennemi qui nous a tous les 2 pris par surprise. J'ai de nombreux regrets, mais uniquement sur ce que je n'aurais pas la chance de vivre avec vous deux. C'est pour cela que tu dois demeurer aux côtés de notre enfant.

Ne sachant pas qui pourra lire cette lettre, voire si elle te parviendra un jour, tu trouveras 2 éléments importants. La chevalière du chef du clan. Elle est à toi, prends ma place à la tête de la famille afin que ton nom survive aux millénaires à venir. Tu pourras, je le sais, toujours compter sur Papi, Ben et Azu pour t'aider. Dans le tiroir inférieur de mon bureau, tu trouveras un document reposant seul… »

Mariko se saisit du document cacheté. Elle reprit sa lecture.

« …ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur te revient de droit. Fais en ce que tu veux en ton âme et conscience, je sais que tu feras le bon choix. »

La vice-capitaine ouvrit la cire et lut l'un des documents les plus précieux du gotei. Sur un certificat d'autorisation au bankai, son nom avait été inscrit.

Elle conclut la lecture

« Je vous aime tous les 2 et je vous aimerais pour l'éternité. Ton bien-aimé, Max »

Doucement, Mariko inséra la chevalière bien trop grande pour son auriculaire. Elle due se résoudre à la positionner sur son pouce gauche.

Ce serait elle dorénavant la cheffe du clan, mais aussi une mère et avec le bankai, la capitaine de la 8e division comme son mari avant elle. Son héritage ne mourait pas tant qu'elle vivrait.

* * *

Et voila qui clos un arc important de notre histoire.

N hésitez pas a me faire un retour par review et FAV FOLLOW.

Et moi je vous dit a la semaine prochaine pour l'arc final de votre histoire. A+


	50. Chapter 50

Bonjour et bonsoir chers lecteurs.

Aujourd'hui est un moment important tant pour l'histoire que pour ma beta et moi.

Je me permetsd'ors et déja de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ma chère Beta Pandora qui fête ses 50 chapitres corrigés pour cette histoire et plus de 325 000 mots pour tous mes projets corrigés. Un immense merci ne suffirait pas pour tout le travail que tu as abattu depuis le début de cette et ces belles aventures. Il me semblait normal de marquer le coup en ce chapitre qui marque un tournant de cette fic qui est depuis longtemps la plus longue que j'ai jamais faite. 325 000 merci à toi.

Un merveilleux merci pour vous aussi chers lecteurs qui étes toujours plus nombreux et fidèle à suivre cette histoire. Nous attendons tous le retour de bleach qui semble imminent alors je vous en prie, attendez le retour de notre oeuvre de coeur avec ce nouvel arc qui marquera le début de la fin.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant parlé. Je vous laisse à votre histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 50

 _"La seule vraie lutte contre la mort, c'est la création"J . Attali_

Ce qu'elle pouvait détester le moment où elle était obligée de quitter le monde des rêves pour commencer une nouvelle journée. Pourtant elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, chaque jour, les servants du clan se chargeaient de tout préparer pour son confort. Après une longue douche, elle avait le plaisir de partager un très bon petit déjeuner accompagné par la personne la plus importante de sa vie, sa chère mère. S'en suivit une rapide inspection de sa tenue devant le miroir de l'entrée, elle réajusta sa queue de cheval, reprenant ses boucles rebelles qui cascadaient de son importante masse châtain. Frottant son visage oblong pour défaire le reste de la fatigue qui lui restait. Un doux contact se posa sur son épaule gauche. Ouvrant un œil d'un bleu royal très profond, elle croisa ceux d'un bleu océan de sa mère.

-On se voit cette après-midi ?

-Oui, c'est la période.

-Parfait alors bonne matinée ma fille, soit prudente.

Elle reçut une bise sonore sur la joue.

-Hey maman arrête euuh, fit-elle gênée.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fêtée tes 15 ans que tu échapperas à mon amour.

-Je me doute, bon courage maman.

La quittant, 2 serviteurs ouvrirent la porte pour la cheffe du clan, son long haorie blanc avec le symbole de la 8e division flottant doucement dans ses pas. Donnant les dernières retouchent à sa tenue de l'académie, elle se dirigea pour son cours de la matinée. Sur le chemin, elle fut alpaguée par son amie Ichika.

-Salut Hinata, comment va ?

Elle sourit, la fille du capitaine Kuchiki et du capitaine Abarai ne se formalisait que très rarement à l'image de ses parents. Au grand dam de son oncle, le chef du clan Kuchiki, Byakuya.

-Bonjour Ichika, comme une matinée de cours tu sais… vivement cette après-midi.

-Toi aussi tu as hâte d'y retourner ! C'est vrai qu'on apprend bien plus de choses sur le terrain.

Sa camarade était toujours d'un naturel si expansif par rapport à sa mesure que leur duo était détonant.

Les 2 académiciennes venaient de franchir le portail de l'académie des arts spirituels. Autour d'elles se tenait une immense foule de jeunes enfants dans les 7 ans qui couraient et jouaient joyeusement avant le début de leur cours. Sur les côtés, Hinata avait remarqué les parents, couvant des yeux leurs progénitures. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle eut un petit pincement au cœur quand un petit garçon avait couru dans les jambes de son père alors que la cloche et les instituteurs sortaient pour les conduire en classe. Dans ces moments-là, c'était le seul instant ou Ichika se taisait, respectant et compatissant avec ce que semblait ressentir sa meilleure amie.

-Je relève une dose légère d'endorphine dans le système Hinata. Cause à déterminer.

La silhouette svelte d'une jeune adolescente à la frange parfaite leur apparut quand elles se retournèrent.

-Bonjour Nemu, dit doucement Hinata

-Est-ce que ça te regarde ce que ressent ma copine ? Je t'ai déjà dit de pas faire ça.

-Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, comme toujours Ichika. Mais bon, passons.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle les dépassa. Ichika était rouge de colère.

-Moi pour qui elle se prend celle-là non, mais j'en peux plus d'elle ! Si elle continue, je vais la découper en rondelle.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à la toucher…

Avant qu'Hinata ait pu faire un geste, sa camarade venait d'échanger quelques coups d'entraînement avec un autre de leur camarade au crâne parfaitement rasé et à l'asauchi posé sur les épaules.

Tous furent interrompus par le ton froid de leur déléguée de classe.

-Vous allez être en retard cessez vos gamineries Ichika, Kirito, nous ne devons pas faire attendre le proviseur Kira.

-C'est bon Akemi, commence pas à te la jouer chef du gotei là, grinça Kirito.

-Je suis d'accord, rajouta Ichika.

Légèrement ulcérée, la plus jeune de leur classe replaça ses lunettes rondes sans bord sur son nez.

C'est sur cet ultime face à face que le petit groupe reprit son chemin. Passant la porte de leur classe attitrée, ils trouvèrent Kensei de dos en train de discuter avec…

-Kazui ! Hurla Ichika en se précipitant pour attraper le cou du jeune humain et lui frictionner le crâne vigoureusement.

-Aïe, Ichika arrête !

L'adolescent était la copie presque parfaite des descriptions faites dans les livres d'histoire du héros des 2 dernières grandes guerres, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent échanger les politesses d'usages, le proviseur et aussi professeur principal des premières 5e années du baby-boom fit son entrée.

-Veuillez prendre place, son ton était comme à l'accoutumée désincarné et monocorde.

Pour ses élèves, ce shinigami blond au teint cadavérique était un des mystères à leur portée du Sereitei. Personne n'avait jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre carré de son torse, éternellement recouvert d'une tunique montant jusqu'au plus haut de son cou.

-Aujourd'hui comme vous l'avez vu, nous retrouvons Mr Kurosaki, bon retour parmi nous.

-Merci professeur Kira.

Il ouvrit son carnet et commença le court appel.

-Abarai Ichika ?

-Présente.

-Hisagi Kensei ?

-Présent.

-Kurotsuchi Nemu

-Présente.

-Kyoraku Akemi ?

-Présente.

-Madarame Kirito ?

-Présent.

-Risekime Hinata ?

-Présente.

-Bien le cours de cette matinée sera l'histoire détaillée de la guerre sanglante millénaire, camps et belligérants impliqués, pouvoir des Quincy et techniques de combats employés. Ouvrez vos livres pages 394.

Pendant près de 3 heures, les cerveaux des étudiants chauffèrent sur les différentes phases du combat et les techniques employées. Hinata remarqua que le discours était principalement tourné vers les stratégies employées, l'utilisation des forces disponibles ainsi que tous les aspects tactiques des combats plutôt que sur l'histoire elle-même.

-Voilà qui conclut ce cours. Si vous avez des questions supplémentaires, je suis à votre disposition. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous avez une dissertation sur ce dont nous avons parlé. Je sais que tous vos parents ont participé plus ou moins directement aux combats. Vous pouvez vous baser sur leurs expertises bien sûr. N'oubliez pas non plus la bibliothèque du Sereitei pour vos recherches. Pour terminer, je ne peux que trop vous conseiller de vous rendre aux commémorations célébrant les 20 ans de la fin de ce conflit qui auront lieu d'ici 3 jours. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon après-midi dans vos divisions respectives. Repliant son carnet, il quitta la salle.

-Pfff, j'ai bien cru qu'on n'en verrait jamais la fin… souffla Kensei en s'approchant de la table d'Hinata et Ichika.

-On dirait que ton compagnon n'a pas tenu le coup lui, rigola Ichika en regardant Kirito, avachi sur sa table, le crâne bosselé des coups donné par Akemi derrière lui pour le maintenir éveillé.

Le blond rigola et replaça ses cheveux mi-longs derrière ses oreilles. Connaissant de vue le capitaine Hisagi et la vice-capitaine Matsumoto, pour Hinata, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Kensei était leur fils. Le même visage que son père, les yeux de sa mère et les cheveux blond mix étrange entre leurs gènes.

-Vous mangez où les filles ? Demanda-t-il.

-On va chez Hinata, elle s'est proposée pour aujourd'hui, répondit gaiement Ichika.

-Oh, dans le clan ?

La « maîtresse » des lieux hocha la tête.

-Trop de chance, vous les nobles hein…

-Souhaiterais-tu te joindre à nous ? Proposa-t-elle

-Vraiment ? Il semblait tout penaud d'un coup.

-Bien sûr.

-Bah écoute ce n'est pas de refus.

-Tu seras plus proche de la 9e division comme cela, renchérit Ichika.

Le trio se leva pour partir quand du coin de l'œil, Hinata remarqua Kazui, toujours assit qui venait de sortir une petite boîte à Bento. Doucement, elle tapota son coude dans les côtes de sa meilleure amie qui se tourna dans sa direction. Du regard, elle se fit comprendre et sa camarade partit inviter rudement le pauvre orange à les rejoindre.

Le quatuor entra dans la demeure du clan Risekime. Kazui avait eu un choc en voyant l'entrée. Il était encore plus réservé que d'habitude. Ichika faisait tout pour le mettre à l'aise à sa manière sans grand succès. S'étant déchaussé, une silhouette fine et rabougrie apparue comme un screamer devant leurs yeux, les faisant tous sursauter sauf Hinata.

-Jeune maîtresse Hinata, commença le vieil homme en tenu du clan, vous avez des invités imprévus ?

-Oui Senzaimon, veux-tu bien dresser la table pour 4 ?

-Mais bien sûr. Devons-nous opter pour le menu classique ou le menu division ?

-Va pour le division.

-Bien jeune maîtresse. Souhaitez-vous que je vous guide vous et vos convives ?

-Non ne t'embête pas, je m'en charge merci pour tous.

-Le menu du jour est Kastu kare sur son lit de riz accompagné de sa salade de chou. Pour le dessert…

-La spécialité.

-Fort bien jeune maîtresse, nous vous apportons cela.

-Merci.

Le vieil homme parti d'une démarche peu assurée.

-Par ici.

Elle guida ses invités vers l'une des salles de vie donnant sur le petit jardin intérieur. Une fois tous installés, Kensei commença.

-C'est impressionnant.

-Magnifique, dit doucement Kazui, merci de m'inviter comme cela, je suis arrivé tôt ce matin, je n'avais que le repas préparé par ma mère. Vu son expression, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être la panacée.

-Je t'en prie c'est bien normal, dit avec un franc sourire Hinata. Elle vit pour la première fois son invité se détendre un peu.

Au cours du repas qui leur fut servi, les jeunes gens échangèrent sur tous et n'importe quoi allant du développement de leurs asauchis, aux questions sur le monde des humains. Quand le dessert leur fut apporté, les réserves étaient tombées et les discussions étaient des plus animées.

-Et voici le café gourmand, bon appétit, Senzaimon les laissa à nouveau.

Kazui et Kensei étaient dubitatifs devant le dessert composé d'une tasse de café et de 3 mignardises.

-Tu as le droit ? Demanda l'humain.

-C'est vrai, tu ne connais pas, dit Ichika entre 2 gorgées. Le clan d'Hinata est le seul producteur de tous les cafés de la Soul Society. Alors c'est un peu dans ses gènes. Regarde, cette grande dingue ne le sucre même plus !

Hinata avait déjà bu une grande partie de sa tasse.

-Et pour quoi faire ? J'adore le goût nature, à quoi bon le dénaturer avec du sucre.

-Je vois pas comment tu fais, dit Kensei, les larmes aux yeux et une pâtisserie dans la bouche. C'est super fort.

-Question d'habitude, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil en rigolant.

Quelques temps après, le majordome réapparut.

-Jeune maîtresse, nobles invités, il va être 14h, puis-je vous conseiller de prendre le chemin de vos affectations.

-Merci Senzaimon, nous partons.

Tous ré-équipés, ils se séparèrent en fonction de leur division. Ichika et Kazui partirent pour la 13e. Kensei fit un bout de chemin avec elle avant de dévier vers la 9e et Hinata, pile à l'heure, rejoint ses frères d'armes réunis dans le hall de la 8e division pour le briefing de journée du vice-capitaine Risekime, ou tata Azu pour les intimes.

-Soldats, les affectations de l'après-midi sont simples. 50 d'entres vous seront réquisitionnés par le commandement central pour terminer les préparatifs de la commémoration. Les autres seront affectés selon les missions du planning. Pour ce qui est des patrouilles, faites attention à vous. On se retrouve pour l'entraînement de division à 18 heures. Les nouvelles recrues et les apprentis du gotei, vous avez rendez-vous une heure avant pour votre méditation.

-Bien compris vice-capitaine.

-Rompez.

Tous se dispatchèrent selon les ordres. Après une après-midi à ouvrer sur différentes tâches de la division. Hinata était enchantée de pouvoir faire sa méditation. Ce moment était toujours reposant bien que son monde intérieur restait toujours vide de toute présence. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier le calme de l'étrange colline très plate et recouverte d'une herbe haute dorée par un soleil à la luminosité bien plus importante que la normale. Quand le 8e siège vint la sortir de sa méditation profonde, elle rengaina son asauchi, dont la garde n'était plus standard depuis bientôt 6 mois. Un pommeau en fils tressés rouge et or était apparu surmonté d'une garde en métal brillant, mais sans motif pour le moment. Se rendant au terrain d'entraînement. Pendant une heure elle appliqua les enchaînements demandés par sa tante. Peu avant la fin de la session, il était de coutume qu'un combat d'entraînement ait lieu. C'est cet instant que sa mère, la capitaine Risekime choisie pour faire son entrée. Immédiatement, toute la division se mit au garde-à-vous.

-Repos. Vice-capitaine veuillez procéder.

-Combattez.

Des échanges furieux entre les environs 270 combattants hommes et femmes que comptait la division résonna. N'ayant pas trouvé de partenaire, Hinata se mit sur le côté, observant et apprenant de ses aînés. Elle fixait particulièrement sa maman et sa tante, lancées dans un balai des plus intenses. Les 2 styles étaient basés sur la vitesse d'exécution, mais ce qui les différenciait était leur approche. Azu se basait sur une série d'attaques directes et violentes alors que sa mère se basait sur des mouvements coulés et gracieux glissant entre les estocs et fauchés de son adversaire pour toucher des points plus ou moins vitaux. Dire que la jeune femme était hypnotisée était un minimum. À tel point qu'elle faillit manquer les signes d'invitation fais par sa mère.

-Oui ?

-En garde ma fille, dit-elle doucement.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? Je…

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude du combat triple ?

-J'ai vu la théorie…

-Passons à la pratique alors, coupa Azu, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien.

-Lance-toi à fond, le conseilla sa capitaine alors que le trio se fit face.

-Hajime.

Les 2 gradés croisèrent le fer alors qu'Hinata n'avait pas bougé. Déviant la lame, Mariko en profita pour courir, Zagekura levée dans sa direction. Avec ses réflexes d'entraînement, sa fille parvint à parer difficilement l'arme. Bloquant le tranchant sur la garde la déséquilibrant dans le même temps.

-Plus solide ou plus fluide ma chérie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme cela en… elle força pour se dégager, en public.

Azu arriva en traître derrière sa gradée qui apposa sa lame contre le coup en plaçant sa lame à plat sur son dos. Elle disparue et Hinata profita de cette fenêtre pour passer à l'assaut sur sa tante qui fut mise sur la défensive. Le combat dura encore quelques minutes avant que pleine de poussière et trempée, l'apprentie shinigami ne soit sauvée par le gong.

-Ce sera tous pour aujourd'hui. Merci pour votre travail. Les groupes de nuits sont affichés. Bonne soirée.

-Merci capitaine, hurla à l'unisson sa division

Suivant sa mère, elles se retrouvèrent dans son bureau. Hinata prit place sur le canapé moderne dans le coin gauche, sortant ses affaires de l'académie afin de commencer ses devoirs, alors que le pinceau de sa maman allait et venait avec la dextérité issue de l'expérience. Relisant son cours, une foultitude de questions arrivèrent dans son esprit. Chaque personne dans la Soul Society, connaissait à différent niveau cet événement. Pour sa génération, élevé dans la culture du gotei, ce conflit n'avait pas de secret dans son déroulement. On lui avait toujours appris qu'après une entrée difficile dans la guerre, le gotei s'était relevé pour faire face à un ennemi bien plus nombreux et fort. Les soldats de l'époque avaient alors amené la vengeance du roi des esprits en défendant celui-ci alors que des héros avaient émergé pour bouter les forces régulières quincys hors de leur monde. Lors du cours, ils avaient pour la première fois vu les schémas tactiques employés et cela troublait particulièrement la jeune adolescente.

-Dis maman, je me demandais, tu étais avec papa tous le long de la guerre sanglante millénaire ?

Elle savait que sa question était osée, jamais sa mère ne lui avait parlé dans le détail de son géniteur.

Bien sûr, elle avait pu au fil des ans, capturer quelques bribes d'informations, mais rien de concluant et à chaque fois qu'elle voulait en savoir plus, elle se heurtait à des silences ou des tapes affectueuses sur le crâne en lui disant que son père était un « grand héros ».

Un soufflement la ramena au présent. Sa mère avait posé son pinceau et lui avait tourné de dos, le regard pensif.

.

Pour Mariko, chaque questions que sa chère et tendre fille lui posait sur son mari était toujours un crève-cœur. Non pas, car elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais bien parce qu'elle n'en avait pas la possibilité. Elle repartit sur ce jour terrible :

Le capitaine commandant suite à l'échec de la mission avait convoqué les capitaines ainsi que Mashiro et elle-même lors d'une session officieuse. Celle-ci ne s'était pas bien passée, après un rapport détaillé des 4 capitaines présents qui allèrent tous dans le sens de la perte de contrôle, la verte vizarde avait expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour leur ancien camarade. Pour elle la transformation était achevée, l'homme qu'il connaissait avait cessé d'exister, rongé par le monstre qui avait goummé dans son corps. Le commandant, après avoir interrogé la 2e et 12e division sur la possible localisation de « Max » qui s'était révélé impossible, avait pris la parole en ses termes.

-Capitaine du gotei 13. J'ai reçu du central 46 un avis sur cette situation. Pour lui, le capitaine de la 8e division Risekime Max ne peut plus faire parti des armées de la cour. Les nobles préconisent donc l'effacement.

Mariko se souvint d'avoir été perplexe sur le moment.

-Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familiers avec cette pratique que nous n'avons que très rarement employée pour un capitaine, cela consiste en un ordre de bannissement et de surveillance. Pour le moment, nous pouvons dire que cette première étape est réglée. Mais le plus dur reste à faire.

Relevant le torse et prenant un ton solennel, il poursuivit:

-Je décide par la présente et sans que ma décision puisse être remise en cause, il avait tourné des yeux pleins de pardon vers Mariko. Je décide que toute mention ayant existé ou existante contenant toute information d'identification sur le sus nommée Risekime Max soit placées sous scellé dans le lieu approprié. Compte tenu de son rôle, il ne pourra être fait mention de lui que sous le nom du clan Risekime. Toute représentation est interdite et toute divulgation d'informations sur sa personne sera punie de la cour martiale pour les shinigamis, et de la mort pour toutes autres personnes.

Mariko se souvenait de l'air qui l'avait quitté alors qu'un froid polaire avait empli la pièce. Plus un capitaine ne bougeait.

-Ainsi est la décision du Gotei.

Il s'était alors retiré. Peu après, Mariko avait due ouvrir le manoir ainsi que la maison du 50e district à la 6e division assistée des brigades spéciales qui s'étaient chargé de collecter toutes les photos, écrits, effets qui lui restait de son bien-aimé. C'est à peine si elle avait pu dissimuler sous le matelas de sa fille endormie, leur photo de mariage qu'elle adorait tant.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails ma chérie, finit elle par dire sans se retourner.

-Mais maman, c'est pour l'école, le proviseur Kira nous a donné un devoir, j'ai besoin de ton vécu !

Prenant une seconde pour réfléchir, elle finit par répondre.

-Je peux juste te dire que oui nous avons combattu ensemble.

-Il s'appelait comment ? La question lui avait passé les lèvres trop rapidement.

Sa mère se crispa.

-Risekime ma fille, c'est la gloire que nous portons tous. Elle détestait devoir utiliser ce nom pour le caractériser.

Hinata se tut, elle avait déjà essayé de toutes les manières. Petite en insistant. Plus grande en essayant de la gruger. Rien n'y faisait.

-Tu sais que j'apprendrais la vérité un jour ? Sa voix se cassa comme d'habitude quand elle abordait ce sujet.

Sa mère vint la prendre doucement dans ses bras alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses joues.

-Sache une chose Hinata, une part de moi rêverait que tu y arrives.

C'est sur cette phrase laconique qu'elles rentrèrent chez elles, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Mes chers lecteurs , je vous présente Hinata. Hinata ... voici mes chers lecteurs.

Et oui je vous propose de suivre les aventures de la fille de notre héro celui ci n'étant plus. J'espère que vous lui réserverez le même accueil qu'a Max en son temps et je vous dit au week end prochain pour la suite de l'histoire.

A+


	51. Chapter 51

Bonjour, bonsoir chers lecteurs. Un chapitre qui revêt une signification particulière au vu de la période. Une fuite au sereitei nous fera le plus grand bien.

Voici une évasion au ciel bleu de cette dimension loin des problèmes du quotidien.

Un remerciement tout particulier a ma béta Pandora pour sa correction 100% sans virus d'orthographes.

Let's go

* * *

Chapitre 51

 _"Il faut vouloir vivre et savoir mourir" Napoléon Bonaparte_

-Quoi ! Vous en êtes sûr ? Hurla une femme d'une voix autoritaire.

-C'est confirmé capitaine Soi fon, notre équipe a retrouvé sa trace.

-Où ?

-Il semblerait que la cible Alpha se trouve à l'emplacement de l'ancien palais du roi du hueco mundo.

-À las noches ? Impossible.

-Non, celui de l'ancien roi, un hollow du nom de Barrou, Barra…

-Barragan.

-C'est cela. Un nouveau complexe titanesque, au moins équivalent à la taille de las Noches a été érigé et caché sous une barrière.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi il nous a échappé tout ce temps, maugréa la brune. Bien, dites à l'équipe de s'infiltrer et de me ramener sa tête.

-Ne devrions-nous pas en référer au commandement central capitaine ?

-Non-vice-capitaine, les brigades secrètes fonctionnent en autonomie. C'est ma décision qui prévaut. Initier l'assassinat, je veux ma preuve pour les commémorations.

-À vos ordres capitaine !

.

Les 2 jours qui suivirent filèrent d'une rapidité déconcertante. Comme chaque année à cette période, Hinata était à fleur de peau. Tous lui mettaient en mémoire le fait que son père qu'elle ne connaissait pas était omniprésent et présenté comme un des plus grands héros de guerre mort en mission pour la gloire du gotei. Tôt le matin du 3e jour, elle s'était extirpée du lit afin de discuter avec son « faux parrain » comme elle aimait le taquiner. Passant par les toits, elle pénétra après avoir frappé dans le bureau de la 10e division.

-Bonjour Hinata, dit la voix chaleureuse.

-Bonjour tonton Toshi, comment vas-tu ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela non ?

-Tu me connais, je ne dors jamais bien dans cette stupide période.

-Et je te l'ai déjà dit, cette cérémonie est importante.

-Je sais, mais…

-C'est normal. Le possesseur du plus puissant Zanpakuto de glace planta ses yeux dans les siens. Tu sais que je ne peux rien dire sur ton père.

-Malheureusement…

-Les règles du gotei sont ainsi faites. Si ça peut te consoler, j'étais présent le jour où celle-ci a été éditée. Elle est justifiée.

-Pas pour moi.

-Nous tous, recrues comme capitaines devons-nous soumettre aux ordres du codex.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien en tirer, elle laissa tomber. Hinata changea de sujet puis ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

-Quand est-ce que tu viens passer une session dans ma division d'ailleurs, lui demanda-t-il en lui tirant affectueusement l'oreille.

-Aieee, ça dépend, dit-elle avec une moue moqueuse. Pourquoi devrais-je venir ?

-Mais car je suis là.

-C'est pas suffisant, je ne veux pas que mes états de services soient entachés par un passage dans la 10e …

-Petite chipie va, il la chatouilla pour la peine.

Ils furent interrompus par l'apparition sur le pas de porte d'une Rangiku portant un plateau contenant 3 tasses de thé.

-Capitaine, vous devriez être avec tout le monde comme vous êtes avec Hinata. Ce n'est pas juste de cacher ce côté si charmant de votre personnalité.

-Matsumoto…

-Quoi ? J'ai pas raison Hina ?

-Totalement, elle venait de se saisir d'une tasse en la remerciant.

-Vous feriez craquer toutes les filles, appuya-t-elle encore.

-Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas !

-À d'autres capitaine.

Les dialogues entre ces 2-là avaient toujours le pouvoir de lui retirer tout tracas. Elle finit par rire de bon cœur devant cette scène digne d'un vieux couple. Elle les quitta une fois sa tasse terminée, elle devait se rendre à la 1ere division conformément aux ordres reçus.

-Hinata.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Ton père et moi n'avons pas toujours été d'accord, ni même en bon terme au début. Mais c'était un grand shinigami et tout ce que dit la cérémonie, n'est qu'une ébauche de ses réels faits d'armes. Soit fière de porter son nom, dit Toshiro.

Elle les quitta.

.

-Hinata, mon sucre d'orge !

Sans qu'elle n'ait put rien faire, la voilà prise dans l'étreinte de son commandant de parrain complètement gaga.

-Tu piques !

-Oh pardon. Comment ça se passe à l'académie ?

L'apprentie du gotei était tombée sur Kyoraku Shunsui en se rendant vers son bureau. Selon sa mère, l'homme ne changeait pas. Les années semblaient glisser sur lui.

-À merveille.

-Je n'en doute pas, avec ta mère ça doit filer droit.

-Oh, ça va, elle m'aide quand je lui demande sinon je me débrouille, tu sais.

-Tu as bien raison.

Akemi vint se placer entre elle et son père.

-Bonjour Papou.

-Bonjour ma colombe.

Il lui déposa deux grosses bises sur les joues ce qui eut pour effet de lui mettre le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bonjour Hinata.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Akemi.

-Prêtes pour la cérémonie ?

-Quand il faut y aller…

Comme il était prévu dans le protocole. La première promotion des apprentis du gotei conclurait l'arrivée des capitaines sur l'estrade. Quand ceux-ci prirent leur place assise, les jeunes soldats derrière eux prirent une position de repos martial.

Le capitaine commandant s'approcha du pupitre devant la foule composée de tous le sereitei. La grande croix de cérémonie dans son dos. L'édifice faisait presque 5 mètres de haut et était recouvert du nom des héros de la guerre sanglante millénaire.

-Soldat des 13 armées de la cour, membres du central 46, membres de la noblesse, représentant des districts et habitants de la Soul Society, merci d'être venu en ce jour où nous honorons les 20 ans de la fin de la guerre sanglante millénaires.

Le discours continua, le commandant refit un rapide historique en insistant sur les sacrifices consentis, les héros du conflit et le formidable union de leur monde pour la reconstruction.

Alors que le monologue touchait à sa fin. Hinata vit la foule s'émouvoir bien anormalement. Soudain, deux bruits mats firent trembler le bois de l'estrade. Son regard se tourna immédiatement vers l'origine. Deux corps affreusement mutilés étaient atterrit non loin, éclaboussant de partout. Elle était horrifiée et tétanisée. Son regard fila vers le sommet de la croix ou 2 silhouettes se tenaient dressées, surplombant l'assistance. Aucune animosité ne se dégageait des 2 intrus. Les discerner clairement était ardus mais Hinata nota la présence d'une jeune femme vêtue d'une veste blanche à liserais noirs couvrant la partie supérieure de son thorax alors que 3 cercles noirs lui enserraient le ventre. Une jupe blanche lui arrivant aux genoux était complétée par une paire de bottes noire montante. Elle ne pouvait voir ses traits d'ici, mais une chevelure noire fournie flottait aux vents. Son compatriote était une silhouette toute de noir vêtue, un casque doré serti de 2 fines, mais impressionnantes cornes pointant vers le ciel.

Tous les capitaines s'étaient positionnés entre la foule et les intrus. Mariko avait tiré sa fille derrière elle. Le capitaine de la 4e division inspectait les 2 corps portant les uniformes des brigades spéciales. Soi fon semblait plus que fâchée.

-Nous avons de notre maître pour…, commença le masqué d'une voix rauque et amplifiée.

-…Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on l'appel comme ça Kanon.

-…vous shinigamis, restez loin de notre…

Un hurlement guerrier fut émis par la capitaine de la 2e division qui se porta au contact de l'orateur. Son coup de main à la trachée allait percer sa gorge quand une forme floue apparut. Un choc spirituel fut émis alors qu'un nouveau…

-Hollow, fut murmuré par Kazui non loin

Le nouveau venu semblait différent. Plus menaçant.

-Toi, siffla la capitaine au combat.

Trop vite pour intervenir, elle reçut un direct du coude dans la mâchoire qui la propulsa avec une rare violence dans le mur d'un bâtiment qu'elle traversa. Le hollow au masque garni de dents et de crochets prit position sur le point le plus haut de la croix. Hinata qui serrait la main de sa mère ne comprit pas, celle-ci tremblait. Sa chère maman avait les yeux exorbités sur le nouvel arrivant. Le doré reçut un discret signe de tête.

-Nous avons un message de notre leader pour vous shinigamis, restez loin du Hueco mundo, restez là ou vous demeurez. Sinon ce sort vous sera réservé.

Le dernier arrivé relâcha comme des déchets deux nouveaux cadavres des brigades spéciales. Tout en hurlant d'une manière morbide. Une immense pression de reiatsu se déversa sur l'assemblée. Derrière les capitaines qui ne semblèrent rien remarquer, les apprentis du gotei étaient tombés à genoux, les bras crispés sur leurs gorges à la recherche de l'air qui venait de les quitter. Hinata ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

-Et vous pensez qu'on va vous laisser partir !

Kenpachi Zaraki, Toshiro Histsugaya et Byakuya Kutchiki se portèrent au-devant des ennemis. La force produite se volatilisa sitôt suivies de nombreuses respirations saccadées de leur part, mais aussi de la foule.

-Ne nous testez pas, dit calmement la jeune femme.

Sitôt, une lumière jaune étincelante entoura les hollows, les faisant remonter vers des centaines de mains blanches et griffues, les rendant hors de toute atteinte. Sa mère ne pouvait pas décrocher son visage de la grande silhouette masquée. Les 3 envahisseurs finirent de disparaître dans la noirceur alors que les jambes d'Hinata cessèrent de la porter.

« Que venait-il de se passer ? »

XXX

La suite alla très vite, Mariko l'avait prise dans ses bras comme une enfant et l'avait déposé rapidement dans l'enceinte du clan ou les domestiques s'étaient chargés de la mettre au lit.

La capitaine de la 8e division revint rapidement sur les lieux de l'incident accompagnée de soldat de sa division qui furent dispatchés selon les instructions du capitaine commandant.

-Je veux tous les capitaines dans la salle du conseil.

1 heure après, les 13 dirigeants des armées de la cour étaient alignés dans l'ordre ancestral de leur organisation alors que Kyoraku le visage grave observait le mur en face. Le borgne commença :

-Capitaine de la 4e division, vos premières conclusions sur les décédés.

-Il apparaît clairement que ces hommes sont morts suite à des blessures par armes blanches.

-Capitaine du développement technique, quelques choses à ajouter sur le chemin emprunté ?

-À l'heure actuelle, nous pouvons confirmer l'utilisation du négacione, le point d'entrée utilisé reste en cours de détermination, mais nous le trouverons.

-Bien, maintenant, capitaine de la deuxième division et des brigades spéciales Fon, veuillez avancer.

Le visage fermé, elle s'exécuta.

-Veuillez nous expliquer comment un commando de votre division s'est retrouvé dans cette situation.

-Il s'agissait de l'équipe de surveillance en charge de la recherche de la menace Alpha. Nous pouvons dire que ces hommes ont fait le sacrifice ultime.

-La question qui nous intéresse ici est, pourquoi ? Et comment capitaine Fon.

Le rose semblait passablement énervé.

-Je ne veux pas de rétention d'information alors passez à table ou je diligenterais la 6e division assistée de la capitaine de la 8e pour perquisitionner vos locaux.

La menace avait été lancée avec le plus grand des calmes. Soi fon avait blanchie, pour sa division basée sur le secret, une intervention extérieure était toujours un gros risque de fuite.

-Je, i jours, l'équipe que nous avons perdue a fait un rapport énonçant le fait qu'ils avaient retrouvé la trace d'Alpha.

-Où ? intervint Mariko.

Un regard semblable à une série de coups fut échangé.

-Répondez capitaine, intima Kyoraku.

-Nous avons découvert que la menace se terrait dans une construction équivalente au las Noches d'Aizen, mais sur les fondations du palais de l'ancien roi du hueco mundo Barragan. Le tout dissimulé sous une barrière.

-Et donc pourquoi votre équipe de surveillance s'est-elle retrouvée en combat ? Demanda le capitaine Hisagi.

-J'ai, ordonné l'assassinat de la cible comme mes prérogatives en tant que capitaine de la 2e division le permette.

-Vous quoi ! Rugis Mariko avant de se ressaisir.

-Capitaine de la 8e division, merci de rester à votre place, trancha le capitaine commandant. Capitaine Fon, la procédure pour cette cible est claire. La retrouver et prévenir les organes dirigeants par moi afin qu'une marche à suivre soit établie.

-Sauf votre respect…

-Silence Soi Fon, le ton avait été haussé. Les instructions étaient claires et vous avez outrepassé vos prérogatives qui ont conduit à la mort de 4 de vos hommes. Mais pire encore, en gardant cette opération clandestine vous avez délibérément mis en danger la Soul Society. Votre comportement est inacceptable. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de l'éliminer et dorénavant, il est de retour et qui sait pourquoi.

-Capitaine commandant, intervint Mariko, nous pourrions très bien laisser les choses comme ça. Leur message était clair.

-Et mes hommes seraient morts pour rien ? Piqua la brune aux cheveux courts.

-C'est une perte regrettable, mais uniquement due à votre incapacité à suivre les ordres.

Soi fon fit volte-face d'un bond, le visage rouge de colère.

\- Comment osez-vous ! Dois-je vous rappeler…

-Silence ! Trancha encore une fois le capitaine commandant. Je ne tolérerais pas une nouvelle incartade.

-Quelle est la marche à suivre commandant, demanda doucement la capitaine Kuchiki de la 13e division.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire face à cet assaut. Capitaine de la 2e division, vous allez prendre autant d'hommes de votre division. Votre but sera d'établir une tête de pont durable dans le monde des hollows. Ne revenez que lorsque ce sera fait. Le combat ne sera pas nécessaire et souvenez-vous de cette erreur.

-Bien mon commandant, elle s'accroupit pour saluer et retourna dans le rang.

-Je veux que le bureau de développement technique surveille le monde des humains comme le lait sur le feu. Je veux savoir si une modification du comportement hollow s'effectue.

-Il en sera fait ainsi.

-Les autres divisions restent en état d'alerte, les patrouilles seront doublées. Je mets fin à cette réunion.

Tous quittèrent les lieux pour exécuter les ordres.

XXX

Se réveillant en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, Hinata en sueur décida de se lever pour aller chercher de quoi se désaltérer. Marchant d'un pas silencieux dans les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité, elle se figea quand elle perçut au détour d'un couloir, un rayon de lumière dépassant de la porte légèrement entrebâillée du bureau de sa mère. Se disant que comme une grande partie des soirs, sa douce maman c'était sûrement assoupie sur ses dossiers, elle recommença à avancer, voulant entrer dans la pièce pour lui déposer le plaide que la jeune femme avait l'habitude de ranger dans son étagère pour ce genre de situation. Arrivée toute proche, Hinata se figea, 2 voix discutaient. À pas de loup, elle colla son oreille.

-Comment est-ce que cela a pu passer inaperçu !

Sa mère semblait particulièrement en colère ce qui n'était pas banal.

-Le contrôle que j'exerce sur l'Onmitsukidō est le plus diffus de toutes les divisions, même papi Yama avait du mal à leur faire entendre raison.

Son parrain de commandant semblait gêné.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas, il est revenu ! Qu'est ce qu'il va le forcer à faire encore ? On est déjà à 4 morts et une intrusion en pleine cérémonie aux yeux de tous.

-Le Sereitei est protégé par la décision que nous avons prise à l'époque.

-Que tu as ordonné surtout ! Tu oublis ce nous avons partagé toi comme moi avec lui. Il n'a jamais été aussi près. Et la 2e division ne trouve rien de mieux que de remuer le serpent qui dormait.

-J'ai envoyé Soi Fon au loin.

-Directement dans leur monde ! Nous devrions ne pas y mettre les pieds.

-C'est impossible et tu le sais bien.

Le ton de l'homme avait repris de la force. Il continua:

-Même si je le déplore, nous ne pouvons exclure la menace qu'il représente désormais. De plus, il est normal que la 2e division recherche la justice pour leurs frères.

-Il devrait se tourner vers leur capitaine pour cela.

-Je comprends que tu sois retournée par ce que tu as vu.

-Retournée ? Retournée ? Le mot est faible. Le hollow a littéralement écrasé Hinata sous sa pression spirituelle.

-Comme tout le monde présent.

-C'est bien ça le problème, il n'a fait preuve d'aucune pitié.

-Écoute, si tu as peur de quelques choses, dis-toi que tous est sous contrôle. L'effacement a été total, aucune personne n'est en capacité de chercher quoique ce soit.

-À d'autre Shunsui, tu sais très bien qu'il reste des éléments, le gotei se souvient de tout et pour toujours.

Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Hinata plus que perplexe. Bondissant sur ses appuis, elle partit retrouver son lit, gardant les yeux braqués sur son Zanpakuto qui avait fortement évolué suite au choc reçu, ses méninges tournaient à toute vitesse. Elle avait besoin de réponse.

.

Le manque de sommeil se fit durement sentir le lendemain. Des cernes sous les yeux, Hinata fut surprise par l'apparition pourtant prévisible de sa bondissante meilleure amie qui remarqua tout de suite son Zanpakuto.

-Noon, ça y es-tu l'as ? Trop bien fait voir.

Elle s'était alors laissé examiner sous toutes les coutures. Ichika était obnubilée par la vague surmontée d'une sorte de visage sur la garde. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce que c'était, mais même la maîtresse de l'arme n'avait pas la réponse.

-Tu n'oublies pas que l'on doit aller à la bibliothèque ce soir hein.

-Oui oui.

-Toi c'est pas la forme !

-Rien de grave, une nuit blanche après ce que l'on a vécu hier.

-C'était totalement dingue. La pression était énorme. Vivement que l'on puisse participer aux missions, j'adorerais me battre contre ce hollow.

Hinata ne partageait clairement pas son enthousiasme. Apparaissant à sa gauche dans un pas de shunpo, Kazui, les yeux encore collés par le sommeil leur fit un petit signe de la main.

-Tu aurais pu te lever plus tôt feignasse !

-Pas trop fort Ichika, murmura l'orange.

S'effaçant un peu plus, elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête la conversation entre sa mère et son parrain. D'une oreille distraite, elle suivit le cours. La journée se passa à toute vitesse après cela. Son après-midi fut rythmé par les nouvelles gardes qu'elle effectuait avec un contingent de soldat de la 8e division puis avait enchaîné avec une méditation qui se révéla inutile selon les mots du professeur du fait de son Zanpakuto formé. Profitant de l'heure de libre, elle prit la direction d'un lieu qu'elle trouvait apaisant, la bibliothèque spirituelle du gotei 13. Entrant dans ce lieu toujours bien éclairé, Hinata s'attela à la rédaction de son devoir. Elle redressa les yeux de son parchemin une fois celui-ci complété. Cela lui avait demandé 2 heures, dans l'intervalle, et tels des ninjas, Ichika, Kazui et Kensei s'était joint à sa table. La voyant de retour parmi eux, les conversations à messe basses commencèrent.

-Eh bien, on te sentait absorbé, commença Kensei.

-Euh oui désolé, je réfléchissais en même temps.

-J'ai du mal moi, dit doucement Kazui, je ne connais pas bien cette période.

-Ton père ne t'en a pas parlé ? Interrogea la rouge.

-Non pas trop, il est assez évasif sur le sujet.

-Pourtant s'il y en a bien un qui pourrait tout te dire fidèlement c'est bien Ichigo Kurosaki, ironisa Kensei.

Écoutant en souriant, Hinata partit ranger une partie de ses livres. Une fois dans la travée, elle se fit interpeller par sa meilleure amie.

-Bon aller accouche ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse depuis ce matin ?

-Mais rien…

-Arrête ne me ment pas, tu as été encore plus transparente que Kazui toute la journée.

-C'est pas très symp…

-La raison !

Un chut sonore se fit entendre au niveau de l'accueil.

-Écoute, c'est juste que j'aie surpris une conversation importante entre ma mère et le commandant Kyoraku.

-Oh ! Et ça parlait de quoi ?

-Rien de précis c'est bien le problème. Je n'ai rien compris, mais je suis sûre que c'est important.

-Mais à quel point ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre, mais c'est une partie du dialogue qui m'a intéressé. Ma mère a dit « le gotei se souvient de tout et pour toujours. »

Ichika avait le regard dans le vague.

-Çà veut dire que le gotei garde des traces de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Oui et ?

-Ça veut donc dire espèce de triple buse, que ma chère cousine aimerait bien pouvoir en savoir plus sur celui que l'on ne connaît que sous le nom de son clan…

Les 2 adolescentes avaient fait volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Akemi, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

-On t'a jamais dit que l'on n'écoutait pas aux portes toi ? Piqua Ichika.

-Si possible, mais tu en vois ?

La rouge fit un rapide gauche droite avec sa tête avant de comprendre l'image et grinça des dents de plus belle.

-Une autre devinette pour toi, où trouve ton tous les souvenirs des hommes ?

Hinata sentit clairement le cerveau de sa partenaire tourner très vite dans son crâne. Avançant, elle lança.

-Tu veux dire que ce que je recherche se trouve ici ? Dans les livres ouverts à chaque shinigamis ?

Cela fit sourire la brune à lunette.

-Enfin quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

Ichika lui fit un bras d'honneur.

-Non bien sûr que non, mais ce que tu cherches existent vraiment. C'est un lieu donné comme extrêmement bien caché. Il s'agit…

-De la bibliothèque des capitaines !

Les 2 adolescentes se tournèrent vers Ichika pas peu fière.

-Tu peux développer ? Demanda doucement Hinata

-Je tiens ça d'une discussion entre mes parents il y a longtemps, j'étais petite et mon père avait perdu une chose qui lui était nécessaire pour accéder à ce qu'il a appelé « la bibliothèque de papa et maman ». Mais je ne sais pas où c'est.

-Me voilà étonnée, tu as presque raison. C'est bien un lieu réservé aux capitaines et à certains membres de la 12e et du central 46. Il s'agit de la grande bibliothèque spirituelle. À ce que j'ai pu entendre, tout y est consigné.

Hinata était particulièrement pensive.

-Tu peux nous dire comment tu sais ça la binoclarde d'ailleurs ?

Un « tsss » de consternation fut émis par la visée.

-Disons que j'adore écouter ce qui se raconte autour du moi.

-Où est-elle ? Trancha la brune.

-Je…

À cet instant, Kensei et Kazui tombèrent du fond de la travée l'un sur l'autre.

-La discussion n'est plus très privée, tiqua Ichika en direction des 2 garçons.

Kazui se confondait en excuse alors que son partenaire n'en avait clairement rien à faire.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je rêve de le découvrir, dit doucement Akemi.

-Oh, bah ça ça m'étonne, madame le respect des règles avant tout veut les transgresser, ironisa Kensei en s'approchant.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est la recherche du savoir nuance, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Hinata sourit enfin

-Je veux la trouver aussi.

De son perchoir, en haut de l'étagère de livre, Nemu Kurotsuchi n'avait rien manquée de la conversation.

* * *

Et voici, je vous retrouve le week end prochain pour la suite

pensez a fav et follow et on pense a se tenir informé le 21 pour le retour futur de bleach.


	52. Chapter 52

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour car BLEACH EST DE RETOUR. Oui comme ça je lance comme ça. Vivement 2021 quand même !

Cela correspond en même temps au cape des 3000 vues sur cette histoire. Un immense merci à vous.

Un incroyable merci pour ma beta et son oeuvre toujours assidue tant dans la correction que le conseil.

Réponse au Review (ouiiiiiiiiiii ça faisait trop longtemps"= Ulrich Gutierrez, merci pour ta review, tu as tout rattrapé en 1 mois ? une belle performance, j'espère que ça t'as plu mais je me dit que tu n'aurais pas été assidus sinon. Tous les week end un nouveau chapitre avec rarement des loupés alors profite.

C'est partis

* * *

Chapitre 52

 _"Je vous rappel que la mort ne prend pas de rendez vous; Alors donner rendez vous à votre vie " A . Bocat_

La semaine qui suivit, fut un étrange mélange entre une routine bousculée par les récents événements qui avaient secoué le Sereitei couplé à une opération clandestine digne des plus grands films d'espionnage. Le petit groupe de 5 passait le plus de temps libre possible au sein de la bibliothèque fouillant avec minutie le moindre livre pouvant trahir l'emplacement de cette pièce cachée. Entourée de divers documents, Ichika explosa.

-J'en peux plus ! Ça fait une éternité qu'on a les yeux rivés sur ça là. Elle envoya au loin les parchemins anciens rageusement. Son coup d'éclat avait fait sursauter Kazui et réveiller Kensei.

-Prends une petite pause si tu veux, lui dit gentiment Hinata avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, on a fait tous les documents liés au Gotei et au central 46 et il n'y a rien !

-J'avoue qu'on tourne en rond, se permit Kazui appuyé par les hochements de tête vigoureux de son camarade.

-Je sais, mais je dois savoir, et s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de trouver quelque chose je dois la saisir, murmura avec détermination la jeune femme à queue de cheval.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi cousine, mais je ne pense pas que l'on trouvera quoi que ce soit de plus en passant encore nos nuits ici.

L'intervention d'Akemi jeta un froid sur l'assemblée, l'heure était à la remise en question quand une fine silhouette apparue dans le dos de Kensei qui sursauta d'effroi, s'accrochant à un Kazui pas plus rassuré. Ichika avait immédiatement cherché la garde de son Zanpakuto qui reposait avec les leurs à l'entrée du lieu.

-Bordel Nemu ! Cria Ichika juste avant de recevoir un coup de livre sur la crâne par la vieille bibliothécaire fatiguée de ces jeunes turbulents.

-Nos excuses, fit poliment la fille de la 8e capitaine en s'inclinant.

-C'est la dernière fois, fit-elle sèchement avant de repartir.

Se re-concentrant sur leur camarade, le club des 5 se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante.

-J'ai ce que vous cherchez depuis une semaine.

La nouvelle retourna littéralement les jeunes gens.

-Mais de quoi tu parles enfin, commença Akemi dans une tentative presque convaincante de sauver les meubles.

-J'ai l'emplacement de la grande bibliothèque spirituelle.

Les visages se fermèrent sauf pour Hinata qui d'un calme olympien demanda :

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu comptais sortir de l'ombre…

La surprise était palpable.

-Depuis quand ? Questionna Kensei

-Depuis le début, répondirent en synchro Nemu et Hinata.

-De mieux en mieux, grommela Akemi.

-Je t'écoute, prends place.

-Merci, voilà, j'ai fouillée les archives personnelles de mon père pour trouver ce que vous cherchiez. Vous n'aviez aucune chance de le découvrir en fouillant ici, car toute trace de l'emplacement de ce lieu a été détruite. Seul le personnel habilité peut s'y rendre. C'est un des lieux les mieux gardés de toute la Soul Society. Une plaque d'identification spéciale doit être présentée à l'entrée. À l'intérieur, des tas de caméras de surveillance directement contrôlées par la 12e division surveillent le moindre faits et gestes. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

Le groupe écoutait religieusement la tirade.

-Donc tu nous dis tout cela pour ça ? Tiqua Ichika.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Ça ne nous dit pas où se trouve l'entrée ? Avança Kazui.

-Ni qui détient se passe ? Rajouta Akemi.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Se plaignit Kensei.

-On y va quand même, trancha Hinata la volonté brûlant dans ses yeux. Et je sais comment nous allons procéder.

3 jours supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour planifier leur périlleuse entreprise.

-Bon on récapitule, commença Hinata, grâce à Ichika et la capacité de son père à perdre les choses, nous sommes en possession du badge.

La rouge tira une carte sombre à la vue de tous.

-Nemu ta partie ?

-Je vais dans ma division et je fais le nécessaire pour les caméras. Et en échange, nous serons amis pour toujours.

D'un sourire creepy elle contempla tous les comploteurs, leur donnant des sueurs froides.

-Kensei ?

-Je fais en sorte de garder tous les capitaines en vue le plus possible durant et après la réunion de ce soir.

-Kazui et Ichika ?

-Avec toi.

-Et moi alors ? Demanda Akemi

-Avec Kensei. Parfait. On reste en contact avec les joujoux de Nemu, elle tira une paire d'écouteurs miniature. L'opération commence d'ici 3 heures.

Rentrant en direction du clan, elle vit clairement le doute sur le visage d'Ichika.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je-je me demandais si ce que l'on s'apprête à faire est très « légal ».

-Je ne pense pas non.

-Oui ça je m'en doutais, mais est-ce que l'on risque de gros « ennuis » ?

-Écoute, nous sommes tous des enfants de capitaine ou de vice-capitaine, le risque est sûrement moindre.

Au fond d'elle, elle en doutait grandement.

.

Profitant du départ de sa mère pour la réunion, le duo se familiarisa avec l'utilisation du matériel de communication.

-Dites, on ne devrait pas se donner des noms de codes ? Proposa d'une voix bien trop guillerette la fille du commandant.

-Mais t'a quel âge franchement, lâcha Ichika.

-Non attend, c'est pas bête, on ne peut pas savoir si le réseau est sûr.

-Alors je vais être « la commandante ».

Un « non » massif se fit entendre dans leurs oreilles ce qui les fit rire de bon cœur.

-Bon, tu seras Numéro 1.

-Mais c'est nul !

-Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça, chacun prend le numéro de sa division. I tu seras 5 pour l'occasion et K 13.

-Reçu.

-La réunion a dû commencer, on bouge.

Profitant de la nuit, le trio d'intrusion se retrouva désarmé devant le lieu-dit alors que dans leurs oreilles, le duo d'observation et de contrôle avait marqué leur feu vert.

-5 à toi

Pendant qu'Ichika approchait du mur vierge de l'arrière de la bibliothèque qu'ils avaient côtoyé depuis temps de temps, une sorte d'œil vint se coller sur la petite plaque noire. Pendant le temps du scan, le trio avait cessé de respirer. Un petit bruit se fit entendre et une porte se révéla à eux.

-Ici 8, début de l'opération.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la noirceur du tunnel. Ils coururent silencieusement jusqu'à déboucher sur une sorte de grand puits descendant très profond dans les entrailles de la terre. Tout autour d'eux était rempli d'étagères si gigantesques qu'ils paraissaient minuscules à côté.

-On ne pourra jamais trouver ce que l'on est venu chercher, siffla Kazui.

-C'est énorme.

-Cherchez un terminal, il devrait être près du vide, dit Nemu dans leurs oreilles.

Voyant au milieu de la semi-pénombre un écran, les 3 approchèrent.

-On recherche quoi ? Demanda Kazui.

-Vous devez taper un nom, une époque ou tout ce que vous voulez dans la commande.

-Ah, trop bien je me lance.

Ichika se rua vers la commande et tapa le terme « guerre sanglante millénaire »

Une longue liste de dossiers apparurent. Pianotant rapidement, elle sélectionna le premier document. Une sorte de rayon bleu au sol éclaira sous ses pas comme pour lui indiquer le chemin.

-À moi la bonne note, tu viens Kazui ?

-Euh, je vais chercher quelque chose moi aussi.

-Ok, je pars devant.

Le jeune adolescent se positionna et tapa le nom de son père. Comme pour son ami, une lumière apparue pour le guider.

-On reste en contact.

-Bien sûr.

Seule devant la console, son cœur battait la chamade. Fébrilement, elle inscrivit le nom « Risekime »

3 lignes apparurent sur l'écran. L'un au nom de sa mère, l'autre au sien et un dernier qui lui tira quelques larmes. Sélectionnant le dossier nommé « Risekime Max 625».

-Je le connais enfin, renifla-t-elle.

-Tu disais ? Demanda Akemi

-Rien Rien, RAS de votre côté ?

-Pas de mouvement.

-Parfait.

Un message apparut sur l'écran lorsqu'elle valida sa saisie. « Le dossier suivant a subi l'effacement, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir le consulter ? Toute divulgation d'informations sera punie de mort. »

Un énorme coup de pression vint bloquer sa gorge.

« Je suis déjà allée trop loin »

Elle sélectionna le validé. Une lumière bleu intense apparut. Sans perdre un instant, Hinata se lança à sa poursuite. Celle-ci lui fit prendre un ascenseur. Au -30, elle fut arrivée. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un lieu clairement moins visité que ceux qu'elle venait de quitter. La zone était bien plus sombre et seuls des numéros éclairés indiquaient le classement des dossiers. Se stoppant devant le 625, une sourde appréhension la saisit. C'est d'une main moite qu'elle tira le dossier. Avec moult précautions, elle l'ouvrit. La fixant dans les yeux, un homme physiquement proche de l'âge de sa mère actuellement lui souriait. Les cheveux châtains coiffés en arrière, un visage proche du sien et deux grands yeux obsidiens très sombres. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle n'avait pas la clarté du bleu de sa mère. Hinata resta bloquée longtemps sur la photo de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours voulu connaître depuis toute petite. Réussissant à retirer son attention de l'image, elle s'intéressa rapidement aux autres informations.

« Risekime Max, Shinigami de la 2517e promotions de l'académie Shio, classe 7. Recrue du 50e district du Rukongai. »

-Papa n'est pas un noble alors ?

« Incorporé au sein de la 8e division sous le commandement du capitaine Shunsui Kyoraku et du vice commandement Nanao Ise. »

-Incroyable. Elle continua à descendre le bref résumé de la 1ere page.

« 5e siège lors de la bataille d'hiver » « Héro de guerre » « 3e siège » « Coordinateur de division » « Capitaine de la 8e division » L'adolescente serait tombée à la renverse si elle n'avait pas entendu un bruit. Se dépêchant de feuilleter rapidement le reste du dossier. Elle tomba sur les photos de son père, tout sourire qui posait avec le capitaine commandant et la vice-capitaine en chef. Dans un lieu qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Une autre photo la retint, sûrement celle des invités d'un mariage qui prenait place dans la cour du clan dans le district 50. Finissant sa trop rapide inspection, la voix de Nemu se fit entendre.

-Tu as ce que je t'ai donné ?

-Oui juste ici pourquoi ?

Elle sortit une grande enveloppe en kraft.

-Ouvre-la.

Un dossier vierge apparu dans ses mains.

-C'est ?

-De quoi remplacer le dossier. Je joue clairement sur le fait que personne ne vient jamais vérifier ces dossiers classifiés.

-Merci 12, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

-De rien mon amie, maintenant ne tarde pas trop, 5 et 13 sont déjà revenus, ils sont juste à côté.

-Compris.

Faisant l'échange, la lumière revint. Étonnée, Hinata la suivit dans une zone encore différente ou de grandes caisses étaient alignées sur des étagères. On la conduisit devant une boîte au même numéro que le dossier. Dans celui-ci, Hinata trouva de nouvelles photos, plus intime comme celle de sa mère et lui posant pour leur mariage. Ils semblaient si heureux sur cette image. Mais aussi des documents, des cadres, des manuscrits tous remplis de la même écriture d'une calligraphie sûre et martiale. Un bruit plus proche fit sursauter la jeune femme. Activant plus rapidement sa fouille, au fond du carton, elle tira une sorte d'étoffe. La retirant complètement, une longue cape de voyage faite d'une matière étrange qui dégageait une drôle d'aura lui apparut.

-8 dégage maintenant, mouvement en approche.

Paniquée, elle referma la caisse, la remis en place avant de voir qu'elle avait laissé tomber l'habit au sol. Se maudissant, elle le prit et couru se réfugier en bout de ligne dos contre l'étagère.

-Merde, merde, merde, Numéro 12, une voie d'échappement vite.

-Je cherche. Hinata avait pu entendre la panique derrière son amie.

Le bras pris entre la cape et le dossier, elle décida d'enfiler le vêtement qui traînait de 15 bons centimètres au sol, mais n'entravait pas ses mouvements et de ranger le dossier dans son Shihakushō.

-Je vois de plus en plus de formes autour de toi 8.

Cherchant partout, elle remarqua une bouche de ventilation proche du sol.

-Il va où ce tuyau.

Elle attendit quelques secondes.

-Il est dit selon les plans qu'il remonte dans une partie excentrée des 13 divisions.

-Des obstacles ?

-Non pas spécialement, mais tu as plus de 30 étages à remonter.

-Hinata! ! N'y pense pas c'est de la folie !

-Ça ou la mort…

-Quoi ?

-Je vous laisse.

Elle coupa le micro.

XXX

-C'est la cata ! S'écria Nemu en pianotant follement sur le clavier.

-Quoi ! Fût hurlé par 4 voix en synchro.

-La colonne est équipée de vieux, mais existant capteur de pression spirituelle.

Un silence de mort régna alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur l'écran où des petits points rouges ponctuaient une colonne d'à peine 1 mètre de largeur à la verticale.

XXX

Hinata fit sauter doucement les verrous et s'engouffra dans le conduit. Ne faisant plus un bruit, des pas précipités passèrent. Une fois le calme revenu, la jeune shinigami commença son ascension. La tâche était loin d'être aisée. Les parois offraient peu d'appui mis à part des sortes de spots éclairants d'une lumière rouge diffuse.

-J'espère juste que ce n'est pas des capteurs, car je suis sûre de me faire recevoir une fois à la surface, maugréa-t-elle.

Pendant plus de 2h, sa progression fut longue et ardue. Elle due faire une pause afin de ne pas tétaniser totalement. Elle crue bien un instant qu'elle ne verrait jamais la fin. Mais l'appel de l'air pur qui se faisait de plus en plus présent au milieu de la poussière sombre qui flottait du fait de ses efforts lui permit d'arriver au niveau de l'entrée. Propulsant l'obstacle sans douceur avec un Sho, Hinata sortie péniblement sur la terre ferme. Le visage noir de poussière et la cape totalement méconnaissable. Entendant des pas, elle se dissimula derrière les arbres, les sens aux aguets.

-Tu es sûr que c'est par là ?

-Certaine.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, on devrait pouvoir la sentir ?

-Et comment tu expliques le fait qu'elle n'ait pas déclenché les capteurs ?

-Elle est peut-être restée en bas, arrêtée par les hommes que l'on a esquivés.

-Mais non, Hinata ne se ferait pas piéger comme cela.

Ayant repris son souffle et ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi ses amis ne la voyaient pas dans le reiatsu, elle fit un petit crochet pour arriver dans leur dos.

-En tous cas ton père n'est pas très commode Nemu, dit doucement Kazui.

-C'est la première impression qu'il donne, mais il est très gentil. Par exemple, il rêve de te disséquer afin de voir toute l'étendue de tes pouvoirs.

Kazui avait blanchi dangereusement. C'était le moment.

-Découpez ! Hurla Hinata.

Le groupe hurla, Kazui tomba inanimé alors que le reste de ses camarades avaient littéralement fait un bond en avant en criant. Seule Nemu était restée stoïque. En la voyant, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bon retour Hinata.

-Merci.

-Hey bah, sale tête, dit Ichika en se tenant le cœur.

-T'a pas vue la tienne, répliqua-t-elle.

-Euh, les filles, je crois que Kazui est mort.

Kensei était penché sur l'orange inconscient.

-Mais non regarde.

La rouge s'était posé toute proche de lui et une grande claque avait résonné entre sa main et la joue du pauvre endormi qui se réveilla en hurlant de plus belle. Cela fit rire le groupe.

-Bon on devrait tous rentrer chez nous, il est tard.

Sans demander son reste, elle disparut en un shunpo. Pliant la cape devant le portail, elle entra et s'enferma dans sa chambre, dissimulant les preuves de son forfait. Partant prendre une douche, elle tomba sur sa mère à la sortie de la salle de bain.

-Tu n'es pas couchée ma chérie ? Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Non, on a fini tard avec les camarades et on a encore poussé en entraînement.

-Tu as mangé ?

-Je…

Son estomac répondit pour elle.

-Telle mère, telle fille, aller viens, je vais nous cuisiner quelque chose.

Attablées devant un plat quelconque, la mère et la fille dans la cuisine discutait joyeusement.

-Raconte-moi donc ta soirée mouvementée ?

Hinata se figea rapidement avant de répondre.

-Oh, tu sais, j'ai voulu étrenner un peu mon nouveau Zanpakuto alors Ichika, Kazui, Akemi et Kensei en ont profité et nous avons fait un entraînement musclé.

-Aaaah la jeunesse. Tu sais, nous adorions cela nous aussi, elle reposa son verre de vin.

-Nous ?

-Oui, euh, moi et les autres membres de ma promotion de recrue dans la 8e division. Les garçons sont perfides, tu sais. Soit vigilante.

-Maman qu'est-ce que tu imagines !

-J'ai été jeune moi aussi et tu es une très jolie jeune fille, il est normal que je te mette en garde.

-En parlant de 8e division, qui était le capitaine lors de ton entrée ?

-C'est facile tu sais, c'était Shunsui, et Nanao avant de devenir sa femme.

-Oh, ils n'étaient pas mariés à l'époque ?

-Eh non, il a attendu très longtemps avant de se déclarer.

-Et le reste des sièges ? Le 3e par exemple ? Tu dois t'en souvenir non ?

Sa mère reprit une gorgée dans son verre.

-Tu sais, cela remonte à plusieurs décennies maintenant, je ne m'en souviens plus bien.

-Et donc ta réunion ?

Hinata avait rapidement changé de sujet.

-Des soucis en approchent, depuis l'intervention de ce groupe de hollow lors de la commémoration, les attaques de hollows dans le monde des humains croissent de manières exponentielles. Les rapports font état d'une organisation de plus en plus fragrante dans leur rang.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-La capitaine de la 2e division est revenu en annonçant la réussite de sa mission. La tête de pont est stabilisée dans le Hueco mundo, une intervention militaire semble inévitable. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les élèves ne seront pas concernés.

Les 2 femmes finirent leurs assiettes. Se serrèrent dans les bras et se quittèrent pour la nuit. Enfin c'est ce que pensait Mariko, sa fille avait une importante lecture à faire.

* * *

Et voici la conclusion d'une belle opération frauduleuse. Hate d'avoir votre retour. Pensez à fav follow et surtout REVIEW.

Au week end prochain et protégez vous.


	53. Chapter 53

Bonjour bonsoir petit confiné du gotei et bienvenue pour votre petit chapitre qui rythme vos planning pour la 53e semaines.

Merci pour les 3100 vues sur cette histoire.

Un gigantique merci pour ma beta pandora qui est toujours en back up pour vous donner un chapitre le plus correct possible.

* * *

Chapitre 53

 _"Il faut vieillir ou mourir jeune"_

C'est alors que la lune avait dépassé son zénith depuis bien longtemps qu'Hinata referma ce pourquoi elle avait risqué sa vie en connaissance de cause. Ce dossier valait tout l'or du monde pour la jeune adolescente qui rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance de connaître son père, l'homme qu'on disait si exceptionnel. Son cœur avait plusieurs fois vacillé en lisant des surnoms aussi flatteurs que « vouivre légendaire », « défenseur de la Soul Society » ou encore et cette dénomination restait encore mystérieuse « Shinigami trempé ». La véritable surprise pour l'étudiante avait été de trouver les dernières pages du rapport totalement caviardées de bandes noires très épaisses. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait motiver un tel traitement pour un dossier déjà placé sous une menace de mort et enfoui au plus profond des archives interdites ?

Avisant finalement l'heure après avoir fixé longuement la photo de son père, elle décida de glisser le dossier avec la cape sous la planche de son parquet qu'elle avait décelé pour cacher les preuves de son forfait. Semblant fermer les yeux quelques secondes, la jeune maîtresse du clan fut bien vite réveillée par ses servants afin de se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée. Dissimulant sa fatigue, Hinata profita d'une matinée ensoleillée, mais venteuse faisant léviter les feuilles orange des arbres de l'académie tombées suite à l'arrivée l'automne. Comme à son habitude, Ichika arriva peu après elle. Et comme chaque matin, la rouge resta un instant en retrait afin de ne pas déranger sa meilleure amie livrée à ses méditations devant les parents déposant leurs enfants. Mais la fille de Renji et Rukia nota un changement qu'une personne lambda n'aurait pas remarqué. Son amie avait un petit rictus amusé sur le coin des lèvres. Hinata semblait apaisée. Sortie de son observation par l'arrivée du reste des expendables, ils avancèrent la rejoindre.

-Bonjour Hinata, dit Kazui.

Sortie de sa rêverie, la fille de la 8e capitaine se tourna vers ses amis regroupés. Elle ne put qu'immortaliser dans sa mémoire ses camarades tous sourires sous les feuilles virevoltantes.

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'on va finir en retard à se regarder dans les yeux comme ça ? Argumenta Akemi brisant ainsi le moment.

Réalisant, le groupe se mit à courir.

Bouclant l'enseignement des comptes de division qui avait tué la plupart d'entre eux. La congrégation clandestine se retrouva attablée dans la demeure du commandant suite à l'invitation d'Akemi. Les discussions restaient volontairement classiques jusqu'à ce que leur camarade les traîne dans un salon empli de fauteuils où ils prirent place.

-Merci de ne faire entrer personne, signifia la fille des maîtres de maison.

Sitôt les portes claquées, Hinata fut assailli par des milliers de questions.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu as trouvé quoi ?

-Comment tu as fait ?

Cela lui donna le tournis.

-SILENCE ! Hurla Ichika. Pas tous en même temps.

-Comment tu t'es débrouillée pour ne pas faire sonner les détecteurs de reiatsu ? Commença Nemu.

-Des quoi ?

-Dans le tube que tu as escaladé, tu as dû voir à intervalle régulier des sortes d'yeux rouge métalliques posés contre la paroi.

-Oh ça, je m'en suis servie comme prise d'appuis de temps en temps.

Des exclamations de surprise furent émises.

-Attendez, vu la poussière que j'ai remonté de cet enfer ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient en capacité de repérer grand-chose.

-C'est vrai que tu es ressorti complètement noir, pensa Kensei à haute voix.

-Bon possible passe, dit Akemi. Qui était les personnes avec toi ?

-Aucune idée. Je me suis dépêchée de rentrer dans l'aération.

-Pourquoi tu as parlé d'un risque de mort ? Interrogea timidement Kazui.

-Une simple façon de parler sous le stresse ne t'inquiète pas.

Une série de questions de plus en plus précises suivirent, mettant à mal la capacité à éluder. Le coup de grâce fut porté par sa cousine.

-Bon au final qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

-On sait tous ici pourquoi tu es descendu, appuya encore Ichika.

-Tu dois nous dire ce que tu as trouvé.

-Je, ne peux pas, fit elle en baissant les yeux.

-Quoi !

-Le dossier que j'ai trouvé, et c'est déjà un risque en lui-même que vous sachiez cela, a subis une procédure dite de « l'effacement ». Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire en claire, mais je me doute que ce n'est pas une mention pour rien.

Le silence emplit la pièce. La circonspection était totale. Après plusieurs secondes dans le vide, Ichika intervint comme à son habitude.

-Bon c'est quoi ce truc mademoiselle je sais t…

Elle se tue en voyant Akemi, totalement blême en train de se ronger nerveusement les ongles.

Hinata se leva pour venir se positionner en face d'elle, approchant ses bras pour l'étreindre. Son geste fut brusquement stoppé par sa cousine devenue presque hystérique.

-Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas ouvert ! Elle avait hurlé ceci en la secouant par les épaules.

-Akemi reprends toi bon sang, Kensei aidé de Kazui venait de séparer la fille du commandant de sa cible, faisant tomber Hinata sur les fesses par la même occasion.

Ichika intervint en assenant une claque retentissante ce qui eut pour effet de calmer totalement la furie.

-Bon maintenant tu te calmes et tu t'expliques !

-Ce que je vais vous dire est une chose des plus importantes et des plus grave. La procédure d'effacement consiste pour le dire simplement, à faire disparaître des registres officiels du gotei toutes traces d'un individu ayant fait parti d'une division.

-Tu veux dire que les instances sont en capacité de détruire le souvenir d'un d'entre nous ? Demanda Kensei.

-Précisément. Je ne sais pas tous les détails, car j'ai lu un vieux document dessus.

-En quoi ça mérite une telle crise ? Piqua la rouge.

-Si le document que j'ai lu restait vague sur le procédé, il était très clair sur les sanctions encourues : pour toute consultation hors autorisation exprès du central 46, divulgation ou autre.

-Et on risque quoi ? Demanda un Kazui peu rassuré.

-Pour nous en notre qualité de soldat des 13 divisions, la cour martiale avec 2 issues, l'exécution ou la prison à vie. Pour toi l'exécution sans procès.

Le silence était total.

-On fait quoi alors ? Fit Kensei légèrement transpirant.

-Vous ne risquez rien, vous n'êtes au courant de rien, tout comme moi, je me suis dégonflée en voyant le message. Dit Hinata. Nous n'avons rien fait de pire que nous introduire dans une zone interdite.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Kazui

-Tout à fait. Nemu le nécessaire est fait ?

-J'ai effacé le plus possible des traces de notre opération. Une inspection approfondie et ciblée la trouvera, mais dans l'ensemble nous sommes couverts.

Un « ouf » de soulagement général fut émis. Hinata fit un discret signe de tête à la fille de Mayuri.

-Bon bah c'était bien marrant au final, dit Ichika avant de repartir pour sa division.

Soulagée Hinata se pressa, arrivant juste à l'heure alors que toute la division se rassemblait dans le hall principal. Se rangeant avec ses compagnons d'armes, elle tendit l'oreille en direction de sa capitaine qui venait de faire son entrée.

-Soldats de la 8e division, bonjour à tous.

-Nos respects capitaine, dit la foule en synchro tout en saluant.

-Repos. Vous êtes réunis aujourd'hui suite aux derniers événements et aux rapports émis par les brigades secrètes ainsi que le bureau de développement technique. Comme vous les savez tous, ce que nous avons déterminé avec quasi-certitude être des vasto lordes qui sont intervenus lors des commémorations de la guerre, montre le retour d'une menace que nous pensions décapitée pour un long moment suite à la guerre d'hiver. Il s'avère que depuis cette intrusion, les incursions hollows dans les districts éloignés du Rukongai se font de plus en plus nombreuses et s'infiltrent de manière croissante vers des localisations normalement épargnées. Nous avons ainsi relevé un pic d'intervention dans les localités 65 et 58.

Un léger murmure se fit entendre.

-Il ne s'agissait que de hollows mineurs n'ayant pas fait de victimes significatives. Le contrôle a très vite été rétabli. Ce phénomène va de pair avec une poussée des activités hollows dans le monde des vivants. Les rapports reçus des shinigamis en poste de toutes les divisions font état d'une évolution profonde du modus operandi, passant d'attaques solitaires et désordonnés sur des âmes errantes, à un fonctionnement en duo ou trio utilisant ces mêmes âmes comme appât afin de tuer nos frères dans le cadre de leur mission.

Hinata entendit clairement des murmures inquiets et de l'incompréhension venant des rangs éloignés où elle se trouvait.

-Ces escarmouches ont déjà coûté la vie selon les dernières estimations, à près de 25 shinigamis.

L'étudiante ouvrit de grands yeux, elle ne se souvenait pas d'un nombre de pertes aussi importantes depuis sa venue au monde.

-Cette situation est préoccupante et a forcé l'intervention du héros de guerre Ichigo Kurosaki qui a reprit son poste d'agent coordinateur des brigades du monde humain afin de pallier à cette nouvelle forme de tactique. De notre côté, le gotei ne peut se permettre de laisser la tendance s'envenimer. Suite aux informations transmissent par la tête de pont de la 2e division dans le Hueco mundo, le commandement appuyé sans réserve par le central 46 vient de lancer un plan d'invasion et d'éradication des hollows ainsi que des ajuchas et vasto lordes le composant. En conséquence, les divisions 3, 5, 6, 10, 11 ainsi que la nôtre seront en grande partie déployées comme force d'assaut. Les divisions restantes seront allouées à la protection de la Soul Society et des passages entre les 2 mondes.

Sa mère prit un instant pour laisser à tous le monde d'imprimer ses dires.

-La 11e division accompagnée d'un détachement de la 2e division partira d'ici une semaine. Ils serviront d'avant-garde avant l'arrivée des troupes. Maintenant si vous avez des questions je vous écoute.

Rompues à l'exercice, quelques mains se levèrent.

-Oui ?

-Mon capitaine, qui dirigera la 8e division pour cette opération.

-Moi même. Nous serons amenés à n'en point douter à croiser des vasto lordes.

Cette réponse sembla galvaniser la foule.

-Oui ?

-Les recrues peuvent-elles prendre part au combat ?

-Je suis désolée, mais non, je sais que vous brûlez tous de répondre à l'appel du devoir, mais les recrus ainsi que les élèves de l'académie resterons en défense et en patrouille du Sereitei.

Cette nouvelle attrista la jeune femme, elle aurait aimé combattre avec sa mère.

-Je mets fin aux questions, vos affectations futures seront inscrites au panneau. Rompez.

-Bien capitaine !

.

Le soir après cette annonce fracassante, Hinata dîna seule. Sa mère était bien trop occupée avec tous les préparatifs de la campagne à venir. Pour sa part, elle ne pouvait ressentir la sérénité habituelle. Pour la première fois, elle avait peur pour l'avenir. Non pas pour le Sereitei qu'elle savait solide bien que ses effectifs étaient très loin de représenter la masse d'avant la guerre selon les écrits. Non elle avait peur que toutes les personnes quelle appréciait et connaissait dans la 8e division ne reviennent pas. Prise dans ses songes, la châtain fut plus que surprise de voir débouler Ichika.

-Ichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-J'avais à te parler en privé, c'est en rapport avec ce que l'on a appris cet après-midi et d'autres trucs.

-Euh, ok, bah écoute viens on va dans ma chambre. Le ton employé par son exubérante meilleure amie l'étonnait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir si sérieuse. S'asseyant face à face sur le lit, la rouge commença :

-T'a vue tout ce remue-ménage ! C'est complètement dingue !

-Oui, ma division fait partie du groupe d'assaut.

-La mienne est envoyée en grande partie dans le monde des humains. Maman est à la fois concentrée et très heureuse de retrouver son ami.

-Kurosaki ?

-Exactement, ça va faire 3 ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus.

-Et ton père part au Hueco mundo, tu vas être seule dis donc.

-C'est parti pour la fête à la maison !

-Ca promet !

Rigolant ensemble, la rouge coupa court brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as apprise à la bibliothèque ?

Elle venait de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit devant tout le monde, répondit calmement Hinata.

-D'accord, alors tu peux me dire d'où tu sortais le vêtement que tu portais lors de ton évasion et que tout le monde semble avoir oublié ?

-Ce bout de tissu pourri ? Il traînait non loin de la bouche d'aération. Je me suis dit que je pourrais en avoir besoin et j'avais raison, j'aurais fini totalement noir sinon.

-Et où est-il ce tissu ?

-Brûlé par un kido pour faire disparaître toute preuve.

-Bon d'accord. Tu peux me dire au moins pourquoi tu étais le plus au fond possible des archives ?

Faisant semblant le mieux possible, elle répondit.

-La lumière du dossier que j'ai sélectionné m'a mené là-bas.

-Ah tu avoue avoir ouvert le dossier !

-Non pas du tout, je me suis dégonflée avant.

-À d'autre, je te connais Hinata, on jouaient déjà ensemble dans le bac à sable de l'académie que je savais déjà que le danger ne t'effraie pas.

-Oui bah écoute qu'est-ce que tu veux, devant la menace qui a fait blêmir Akemi, j'ai préféré renoncer.

-Mais Akemi est une fifille pourrie gâtée !

-J'ai préféré faire preuve de mesure.

-En infiltrant le bâtiment… bon, je vois. Une dernière chose. Pourquoi tu souriais devant les familles ce matin ?

Cette question fit vaciller le masque de neutralité cordiale qu'Hinata parvenait tant bien que mal à conserver. Cela n'échappa pas à son interrogateur.

-Je le savais ! Ça fait presque une décennie que tu t'arrêtes le regard triste dans le vide chaque matin et comme par hasard le matin après le raid tu souris. Tu as peut-être bernée les autres, mais pas moi ! Maintenant tu vas tout me raconter.

-C'est hors de question, dit la fille de la 8e capitaine. Tu n'as donc pas imprimé ce qu'Akemi a dit.

-Pure foutaise…

-Totale vérité, quand j'ai sélectionné le nom de mon père dans la console, j'ai vu ce que je risquais. Je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause, pas vous, et je ne peux vous faire courir le risque que j'ai pris égoïstement.

-Mais je veux vraiment le savoir. Je suis ton amie. J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu as découvert sur ce sujet si cher à ton cœur.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, se ferma-t-elle.

-Hina, ne fait pas ça, ne garde pas quelque chose de si important. Je vois que ça te travaille encore. Tu n'es pas pleinement satisfaite.

-N'insiste pas je ne te dirais rien.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça ?!

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Je te confirais ma vie, je te donnerais un rein au besoin, mais…

-Tu ne peux pas me confier de si précieuses découvertes qui te touchent en plein cœur. Tu as un drôle de sens de l'amitié tu ne trouves pas ?

Un silence buté lui répondit. C'est dans cette ambiance mi-figue mi-raisin que Mariko entra un plateau de gâteau et du lait sur les bras.

-J'avais bien entendu la charmante voix de ma nièce favorite.

-Bonsoir tata. Elle se leva et embrassa sa marraine.

-Tu pars ?

-Oui, j'en ai fini ici. Bonne nuit. Sans un regard pour son amie, elle s'en fut.

Debout et étonnée, la capitaine vint s'asseoir en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas disputée avec Ichika. Tu veux en parler ma chérie ?

Les genoux repliés sous le menton, Hinata fit non de la tête. Totalement fermée.

-Tu sais, les amis sont une précieuse richesse. Lorsque tout autour de toi part en lambeau, c'est eux qui t'apportent le soutien qui te fait cruellement défaut.

-Mais elle ne comprend pas.

-Quoi donc mon cœur ?

-Que je dois des fois garder des choses secrètes.

Se contentant de sourire doucement, l'adolescente fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Je pensais juste que tu as vraiment grandi.

-Tu t'imagines encore des choses maman. Bon je ne veux pas te mettre dehors, mais j'ai cours demain et je vais me coucher.

Sans plus d'explication, elle tourna le dos à sa mère. Soupirant doucement, elle récupéra les biscuits et sortie. Prenant un peu de temps pour elle, Mariko sortit, son haori de capitaine reposant dans l'entrée. Elle s'approcha du petit lac où son bien-aimé aimait méditer lorsqu'il était encore avec elle.

-Tu sais plus le temps passe et plus je trouve que son comportement tire vers le tien. Cette capacité à tout garder pour elle…

Son reflet dans l'onde calme lui renvoya une image d'une femme fatiguée, les cheveux un peu en bataille et quelques cernes sous les yeux. Se concentrant sur la surface réfléchissante, elle pensa très fort à son mari disparu en faisant tourner la chevalière du clan. Le fait que le gotei lui ait pris son alliance lui manquait cruellement dans ces moments de nostalgie profonde. Un sourire fendit ses traits quand une image de Max, sa moue espiègle qu'elle aimait tant apparue à ses côtés dans l'eau.

-Pourrais-tu la comprendre plus finement que moi ?

L'image se contenta de rester immobile.

-Ou trouverais-tu en elle un labyrinthe à ta mesure ?

Re-pointant son attention sur son souvenir illustré, la capitaine resta immobile un long moment. Puis se disant que l'heure était venue, Mariko secoua la tête comme pour chasser de l'eau et de son esprit l'image d'un homme qu'elle avait définitivement perdue, mais qui resterais à jamais un inconnu par sa faute pour sa fille. Allant rejoindre la maison, son œil fut attiré une dernière fois vers l'eau qui avait repris ses rides. Pinçant les lèvres, elle crut discerner le masque du hollow, monstre infâme qui avait tendance à la hanter. Se tournant du côté gauche, Mariko se figea.

XXX

Réveillée en sursaut par l'étrange pression qui venait d'apparaître, Hinata se frottant les yeux avança vers la fenêtre du jardin donnant vers l'origine de cette force. Le spectacle la stupéfia. Le hollow de la commémoration et sa mère se fixait. L'adolescente était trop loin pour pouvoir discerner l'expression sur le visage de la femme qu'elle aimait. Soudain le hollow fit un mouvement lent. Mariko réagit sur l'instant. Faisant un bon en arrière en adoptant une pose de combat. Comme réveillé son ennemi fondit sur elle, les serres représentant ses doigts dirigés vers sa gorge. Sortit de sa torpeur contemplative Hinata bondit hors de la chambre, attrapant au passage son Zanpakuto ainsi que celui de sa mère. Courant à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs, une arme dans chaque main, elle espérait ne pas arriver trop tard alors que d'autres bruits effroyables résonnaient dehors.

Surgissant quelques minutes plus tard, elle se détendit doucement. Se tenant le bras, mais apparemment sans gravité, Mariko était soutenu par oncle Shunsui.

-Maman !

La voyant se précipiter, elle se libéra de l'emprise de l'homme pour venir la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien ma chérie, je n'ai rien.

-Mais tu saignes ! Ne me prends pas pour une bleue d'accord ? Je vais t'emmener à la 4e.

Voyant clairement l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa fille, Mariko acquiesça.

-Eh bien, on aurait dû commencer par cela, dit Kyoraku, Hinata à plus de poids que moi pour te faire flancher apparemment.

-Ça t'étonne ?

Un franc éclat de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Pas vraiment.

À cet instant les commandos secrets ainsi que leurs capitaines apparurent en nombre.

-Commandant, capitaine vous n'avez rien ?

-Non, une blessure mineure pour la capitaine de la 8e, mais elle est entre de bonnes mains.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Où est le hollow ?

-Il a fuit suite à mon intervention, dit calmement le rose.

Le reste de la conversation fut inaudible pour Hinata qui conduisit non sans mal sa récalcitrante de mère à la division médicale. Alors que celle-ci avait enfin décidé de se laisser faire, le cerveau de la jeune apprentie tournait à plein régime. Pourquoi ce hollow était apparu dans leur jardin ? Pourquoi attaquer sa mère et pas le commandant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas directement attaqué ? Les questions s'empilaient dans son esprit sans pour autant lui donner les réponses. Elle en avait besoin, et elle en aurait.

* * *

Et voici, les actions se lancent et cela va nous emmener très loin, comptez sur à FAV FOLLOW et REVIEW.

Au week end prochain


	54. Chapter 54

Bonjour bonsoir mes chers lecteurs et bon retour pour votre chapitre habituel.

On sens que bleach est entre de se réveiller, le fandom qui ne bougeait plus trop refleurit d'histoire toutes très intéressantes. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour la fréquentation toujours plus importante sur cette histoire qui à pris plus de 160 vues en 1 semaine. Nous passons ainsi la barre des 3250 vues. Vous êtes géniaux.

En parlant de génie, une pensée toute particulière pour ma beta pandora qui m'a encore beaucoup aidée pour caler la temporalité et les actions passées et futur de cette histoire.

Réponse à la review:

Ulrich Gutierrez: Bon retour en review et merci pour ton gentil message. Pour Hinata je peux juste te dire que notre jeune héroïne et de qui tenir ... Je suis content que ce chapitre t'ais apporté un peu de off dans cette période compliquée.

La suite, c'est maintenant !

* * *

Chapitre 54

 _"La vie n'existe pas dans la mort, tel est le véritable sens du yin et du yang" See . L_

Le lendemain dans sa division, Hinata apprit la nouvelle de la bouche de sa mère rapidement remise de sa petite escarmouche avec le nouvel ennemi mortel du Gotei et son nouvel ennemi. Elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'on touche à sa douce maman alors qu'elle n'avait plus qu'elle. Suite à hier soir, l'invasion du Hueco mundo avait été très largement accélérée à tel point que la 11e division au quasi complet serait en tête pour répondre aux hostilités dès demain après-midi. Alors que la journée passait, un doute commença à germer dans l'esprit de plus en plus embrouillé de l'adolescente.

« Et si ce hollow était la clé pour avoir mes réponses ? »

Après une longue introspection, sa décision fut prise. Elle profiterait du début de l'expédition pour tirer les choses au clair. Un obstacle restait de taille, comment se fondre dans la masse, certes grouillante, de la plus indomptée des divisions sans attirer l'attention ? La solution fut toute trouvée quand le soir même quand sa capitaine de mère entra avec sous son bras un vêtement beige qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

-Coucou maman, ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda Hinata innocemment.

-Euh oui, enfin je crois, beaucoup de travail tu t'en doutes.

-Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Ta blessure va mieux ?

-Elle est totalement guérie, tu as l'habitude de la 4e pourtant ?

-Oui oui, et ça c'est quoi ? Elle s'était approchée du paquet de tissus que portait sa mère.

-Oh rien de bien folichon, c'est la cape de protection du gotei contre les tempêtes du Hueco mundo.

-Tu en as déjà porté ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Juste comme cela. Bon je te laisse, je vais faire mes devoirs.

-Bien sûr fais donc…

-Dis maman, tu te souviens que demain les étudiants n'ont pas division ?

-Ah bon ? Non je dois t'avouer que ça m'étais sortie de la tête.

-C'est normal avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Sans plus perdre de temps en risquant de griller son mensonge, Hinata partie réellement faire ses devoirs.

.

Le matin du jour j, l'adolescente avait à peine réussi à se concentrer sur le cours dispensé par leur professeur ce qui lui avait value une remarque. Ne voulant pas croiser le regard surpris de sa rouge amie, elle avait profité de la sonnerie pour disparaître comme l'éclair sans demander son reste. Toute son attention était tournée vers sa mission clandestine. Réussissant à avaler un rapide bol de riz dans sa maison, vers 13 heures, la jeune shinigamie partit en direction de la 11e division. L'absence d'organisation caractéristique de cet organe du Sereitei était exacerbée par la mission d'importance à venir. Les recrues couraient partout pour apporter les demandes de leurs supérieurs, les shinigamis finissaient leurs paquetages sous les hurlements du père de Kirito.

-Plus vite bande de bons à rien, le dernier rangé dans la cour sera le dernier à entrer dans la danse !

La ferveur était telle qu'Hinata n'eut aucun mal pour se glisser dans une chambre vide et subtiliser une de ces fameuses capes. Rabattant la capuche sur ses longs cheveux et plaçant un masque lui couvrant le bas du visage. Elle prit place dans les rangées plutôt ordonnées de soldats qui la dépassait tous en taille. Hinata pariait clairement sur le nombre pour passer inaperçue. 2 silhouettes elles aussi encapuchonnées vinrent se placer contre chacune de ses épaules. Sentant la pression monter, elle tira un regard vers celle de droite. Intérieurement elle pesta. Le regard fou d'une Ichika empli de rage avait croisé les siens bleus nuit. Un fin sifflement se fit entendre.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? Si des mots avaient pu tuer, elle serait déjà morte 30 fois.

-Ichika arrête tu vas nous faire repérer.

« Kazui ! De mieux en mieux »

-Réponds bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais habillée comme ça au milieu de la 11e ?

-Et vous alors ?

-On t'a suivi, dit calmement le fils du héros. Ichika pensait, et vu notre situation, que tu allais…

-Faire une connerie !

-Mais pas du tout, et qu'est-ce que vous faites habillés comme moi si vous vouliez m'arrêter ?

Un ange passa

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, vous m'avez suivi pour voir ce que je projetais de faire et non pour me stopper. Maintenant taisez-vous, je n'ai pas envie que vous fassiez tout capoter.

Un sourire étira les traits de l'orange alors que son acolyte souffla de rage avant de reporter son attention sur le discours bien court du capitaine Zaraki. Ils furent bientôt au milieu d'une colonne de shinigamis courant à travers l'espace entre les 2 mondes en direction du Hueco mundo.

.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors que la capitaine de la 8e division finissait de remplir les dernières projections pour le départ dans 3 jours, sa vice-capitaine frappa rapidement à la porte.

-Capitaine.

-Azu, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser mon titre en privé.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal.

-Je te comprends, j'avais le même problème. Son regard parti un instant dans les déferlantes d'un passé qui venait éclabousser de plus en plus fortement le présent. Elle reporta son attention sur la sœur de son mari. Bien sûr, Mariko s'était bien gardée de la tenir informée du sort de Max ainsi que des derniers événements.

-Mariko ?

-Oui pardon. Tu disais ?

-Qu'Hinata manque à son poste.

-Rien d'anormal, elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas une après-midi en division hier soir.

-Écoute, ça m'étonne un peu, car selon le planning, elle devrait être là.

Mariko croisa les doigts sous son menton, elle pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle dans la gestion des effectifs de la 8e fait par Azu. C'était sa mission principale et elle ne l'avait jamais déçu.

-Bizarre. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre d'intervertir.

-On est bien d'accord.

-Bon, ne paniquons pas, elle doit encore être dans ses pensées. Je l'a trouve étrange en ce moment.

-J'ai remarqué, acquiesça sa vice-capitaine.

-Toi aussi ? L'adolescence doit la travailler un petit peu. Je vais devoir lui parler ce soir. En attendant puis-je te demander de voir où elle se trouve ?

-Je m'en charge.

-Merci Azu.

Replongeant dans ses dossiers, une crainte sourde grondait dans ses intestins. 1 heure plus tard, sa grande amie Rukia se présenta à sa porte.

-Bonjour Mariko.

-Bonjour Rukia, comment vas-tu ? Tes préparatifs sont prêts ?

-Je vais bien, oui tout est prêt pour demain.

-Tu dois être contente de retourner dans le monde des humains que tu connais si bien. Tu ramènes Kazui aussi non ?

-Eh oui sa période de vacances humaine se termine bientôt. D'ailleurs en parlant des enfants, as-tu vu le trio infernal ?

-Ma nièce et Kazui ? Non pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais ils devraient être à la 13e et personne ne les a vus.

La crainte enfla dans son ventre.

-J'ai le même souci avec Hinata. Tous les 3 se seraient trompés ? Ça me semble gros.

-Trompé ?

-Hier soir ma fille m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas division aujourd'hui. Et maintenant tu me dis que tes protégés ont fait de même ?

À cet instant, Azu entra sa frapper.

-Au rapport capitaine. Tous les étudiants de l'académie sauf Hinata

-Kazui et Ichika, compléta Rukia

-Sont absents. Je n'ai pas trouvé de trace de leur pression spirituelle.

-Comment ?! S'exclama la brune de la 13e

-Je… Mariko avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. Azu, tu es en charge de la division.

-Bien.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Non Rukia. Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais ta division part bientôt et elle a besoin de sa capitaine. Je m'en charge. Sans lui demander sa réponse, elle partit dans un shunpo vers son clan.

Elle passa les portes comme si le diable était lancé à ses trousses surprenant tous les domestiques venus l'accueillir. Le haori de la 8e flottant autour d'elle, Mariko ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa fille avant de la refermer et d'ouvrir ses perceptions. Rien ne dénotait dans cette chambre très bien ordonnée. Commençant par le placard, elle ne trouva rien de probant durant sa fouille. Méthodiquement, la capitaine passa la chambre au peigne fin. Éliminant toutes les cachettes possibles. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle sentait que quelque chose clochait dans ce lieu. S'allongeant sur le sol pour voir sous le lit, rien de particulier ne s'y trouvait. Elle allait se redresser quand.

« Attends maîtresse, il y a quelque chose. »

« Je ne vois rien Zagekura. »

« C'est diffus, je ressens comme une présence ancienne, un reliquat du passé. C'est difficile à dire »

Alors que son Zanpakuto était en pleine introspection pour trouver la source de cette résurgence, Mariko passa la tête sous le lit de sa fille. À plat ventre dans cet espace confiné, elle eut un mal de chien à avancer.

« LA ! » hurla son arme.

Sursautant en se tapant le crâne contre les lattes, la maîtresse de maison jura comme un véritable soldat en se posant une main sur la bosse se formant déjà.

« Ici maîtresse »

Sous sa main droite, une latte bougea doucement. Faisant basculer celle-ci, elle plongea la main dans la fente ainsi obtenue qui finissait par donner place à une sorte de renfoncement. À tâtons, la capitaine ressortie un petit livret à la couverture noire.

-Voilà que je trouve le journal intime de ma fille. Quelle intrusion…

Replongeant la main, celle-ci rencontra une sorte de tissu. Doucement elle tira la boule. Ressortant à l'air libre, Mariko d'un mouvement habituelle fit claquer le vêtement pour le défroisser et retirer la poussière théorique. C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd à ses pieds la figea. Suite à son action, un lourd dossier venait de libérer son contenu sur le sol. La capitaine avait suspendu son geste en découvrant les photos éparpillées. Max, son capitaine, les photos de son mariage, sa vie d'avant avait été étalé à ses pieds levant ainsi une omerta de plus d'une décennie. Mariko ne comprenait pas. Elle tourna son regard vers ce qu'elle tenait réalisant enfin qu'il s'agissait de la cape de voyage que son cher et tendre avait ramené du monde du roi des esprits.

-Impossible… comment ?

Tout n'était plus que chaos dans l'esprit de la femme. Comment sa fille était-elle rentrée en possession de telles informations. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est des implications d'une telle découverte pour sa précieuse chérie. Posant la cape sur le lit, Mariko descendit une main fébrile vers le petit livret noir. L'ouvrant avec moult précautions, elle trouva ses pires craintes couchées sur les dernières lignes rédigées.

-Le hollow doit avoir les réponses, lut-elle à haute voix.

Attrapant la cape sur le lit, Mariko partie en shunpo en direction de la 12e division. Elle n'avait plus de mauvais pressentiments. Son pire cauchemar allait se réaliser.

XXX

À peine le trio d'étudiant avait-il posé le pied pour la première fois sur le sable gris du Hueco mundo que la panique fut totale. Le portail et toute la base étaient sous les assauts de groupe de hollow discipliné couvert par les tirs d'escadron d'arrancars positionnés en surplomb d'une dune. Roulant en retrait pendant que les soldats aguerris de la 11e répondait aux assauts en lançant une charge furieuse vers les lignes ennemies, le rugissant capitaine Zaraki en tête. Le chaos fut bientôt total. Les explosions ainsi que les bourrasques de pression spirituelle faisaient baisser le visage aux adolescents devant tant de violence. Ils durent à de nombreuses reprises se jeter sur le côté pour éviter des retombés de sables, mais aussi de quelques roches et même d'attaques perdus.

-Il faut qu'on dégage de la ! Hurla Kazui en les tirant par les bras.

-Pour aller où ? Interrogea-t-elle aussi en hurlant Hinata.

-On va crever ! Gémis à haute voix Ichika toujours à genoux.

-Mais non, allez viens, dit Kazui

-Non.

-On bouge aller. Le garçon avait levé les yeux vers une menace que seul lui semblait voir.

-Ichika allez !

-C'est fini…

Excédée, Hinata serra les phalanges et d'une clac retentissante percuta la face masquée et cagoulée de son amie. Lui remettant instantanément les idées en place, un fin bruit attira l'attention de la rouge. Quasiment sur eux, 2 lignes parfaites en sable semblaient fondre dans leur direction. D'un coup surgit du sol un hollow à la mâchoire proéminente à la forme d'un requin d'un bon mètre 80. Prises aux dépourvues, les 2 amies ne purent rien faire. Hinata n'avait sortie son arme qu'au demi alors qu'Ichika était restée figée. Là où la fin leur tendait les bras, leur salut intervint sous la forme de leur 3e camarade qui s'était rapidement interposé, Zanpakuto apparu en main et les bras tremblant alors que les longues dents adverses crissaient sur la lame.

-Alors vous voyez, aucun souc…

Un autre hollow du même type apparu dans l'angle droit immobilisé de l'orange. Cette fois Hinata était prête. Elle dévia le coup avec son arme alors que dans le même mouvement elle avait enfoncé le manche dans l'œil du hollow immobilisé par Kazui. Sans se concerter, les 3 étudiants filèrent ensemble en direction du plus proche regroupement de combattants alors que leurs poursuivants étaient à leurs trousses.

Les affrontements avaient évolués durant leurs petites escapades, ils durent donc courir un certain temps avant d'apercevoir l'arrière garde.

Les voyant arrivés, 2 shinigamis se portèrent à leur contact afin de les aider. Alors qu'ils allaient se croiser afin de couper le rythme ennemi, une formidable explosion sur la ligne de front fit trembler la terre, ouvrant une sorte de brèche sous leurs pieds. Criant de surprise, les 3 adolescents ainsi que leurs renforts furent aspirés dans le toboggan naturel avant que leur réception ne les sonne.

.

Hinata reprit peu à peu connaissance. Elle gisait à plat ventre dans le sable. Tressautant doucement, elle se redressa dans une semi-pénombre bien inhabituelle dans le monde toujours baigné des froids rayons de l'astre nocturne. Notant la forme de Kazui non loin, l'étudiante vint sans bruit s'accroupir à ses côtés et lui secouer doucement les épaules. Revenant à lui, il ne fit pas de bruit. Avisant dans un autre coin de la pièce la présence d'Ichika, ils allaient aller la rejoindre quand deux voix bourrues percèrent le silence.

-Ah heureux de voir que j'suis pas le seul en vie, maugréa un homme petit et rond à la mine patibulaire.

-Tu m'oublis un peu vite sur ce coup-là, répliqua un homme grand et svelte.

-T'es pas mort la girafe ?

-Non, content que tu en aies fait de même la boule.

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Tout le monde t'appelle comme cela !

-Bah pas toi grande asperge.

Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps quand le duo fut coupé par l'éclatante lumière émise par le kido lumineux d'une Ichika qui semblait passablement énervée.

-Vous allez pas la fermer les blaireaux !

Hinata et Kazui avaient échangé un regard consterné avant que la fille de la 8e capitaine ne se frotte le front de lassitude et que le shinigami humain ne prenne un air gêné. Les 2 énergumènes de la 11e division s'étaient tus en se tournant vers leur collègue qui avec son masque tombé et son globe lumineux faisait tâche dans le décor même pour eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamine ? Commença le petit.

-Et de qu'elle division viens-tu ?

Le duo silencieux essayait de se fondre dans le décor ayant remarqué l'absence de leur masque. Ichika en fixant son sort compris qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise.

-Je suis des dernières recrus de la division, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-C'est ça, à d'autre, repris le grand. Personne n'utilise de kido dans la 11e.

-De plus t'es trop jeune.

Hinata et Kazui commençaient à se diriger vers la seule sortie de la pièce, leur point d'entrée ayant été bouché par l'éboulement. Ils furent arrêtés par la voix forte du soldat.

-Et vous aussi, tournez-vous que l'ont vous voit bien.

Contraints à l'obéissance, ils s'exécutèrent.

-Très bien, il venait de dégainer son Zanpakuto alors que son grand collègue avait la main sur la garde du sien. Vous faites partie de la même division ?

-Oui, répondirent du tac au tac Kazui et Ichika.

-Bien parfait, on va gagner du temps. Mon collègue ici va compter jusqu'à 3 et vous allez dire en même temps votre division d'appartenance et pas d'entourloupe.

-1 …. 2 … 3

-la 4e, dit Hinata.

-La 3e, dit Kazui.

-la 12e, compléta Ichika.

-Et voilà, un beau mensonge, maintenant je veux la vérité ou…

-Bon d'accord, siffla Kazui, on est des étudiants de l'académie.

Un ange passa avant que le petit gros ne commence à se tordre de rire. Les sourcils froncés, le svelte reprit.

-Vous êtes totalement inconscients, il rengaina sitôt suivit par son collègue. Vous voulez-vous prouvez quelque chose ou quoi ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Un silence de plomb venait de tomber sur les shinigamis. Le ton qu'avait employé Hinata avait fait tourner vers elle les têtes de ses amis alors que le compagnon du svelte semblait retenir une explosion de colère.

-Pardon jeune étudiante tu disais ? Dit poliment le svelte.

Toujours avec un ton très autoritaire, leur amie continua :

-Je suis Hinata Risekime, fille de la capitaine de la 8e division Mariko Risekime. Voici Ichika Abarai, fille du capitaine Abarai de la 5e division et du capitaine Kuchiki de la 13e division. Maintenant si vous avez fini, nous avons une mission d'importance et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous en faites partie désormais. Alors vous pouvez nous suivre et être couverts d'honneur et de reconnaissance ou être les 2 abrutis de la 11e division qui auront fait capoter une mission cruciale pour le gotei. Dois-je vraiment vous demander votre avis sur la conduite à tenir ?

Les 2 hommes avaient ouvert de grands yeux. Ichika et Kazui essayaient de paraître plus nobles que jamais.

-J'attends !

-No… Non-madame, dit timidement le plus enrobé des deux en baissant les yeux.

Faisant claquer sa cape dans un demi-tour très théâtral, Hinata rapidement encadrée de ses amis et de son escorte prit la direction de la sortie. Elle avait rendez-vous avec la vérité.

* * *

Un peu d'autorité ne fait jamais de mal à personne comme on dit.

Une entrée en matière fracassante dans le hueco mundo pour la génération miracle. On oublie pas de REVIEW FAV et FOLLOW. Je vous dit au week end prochain et souvenez vous, "Ne soyez pas des cons finis, restez confinés"

A ++


	55. Chapter 55

Bonjour bonsoir mes shinigamis guerriers.

C'est lundi et lundi c'est l'heure de votre nouveau chapitre de bleach. Tout s'accélèrent pour notre nouvelle héroine. vous êtes prêt ?

Pour être prêt je peux toujours compter sur ma beta pandora qui comme depuis le chapitre 1 vous permet de lire cette histoire dans les meilleurs condition possible.

C'est partis

* * *

Chapitre 55

 _"La mort est la seule guerre que l'être ne peut gagner car la vie en est le combat" R . Mendy_

Dans une projection de force et de poussière, la lumière vint baigner les 3 étudiants. Devant eux, Otis et Tucker venaient de faire exploser la cloison de pierre lisse qui leur barrait le passage. Le commando posa le pied sur des dalles parfaitement plates d'une couleur grise foncée. Le couloir sur lequel ils débouchèrent avait une hauteur incroyable sous plafond. Observant des 2 côtés, Tucker, le plus mince des deux shinigamis de la 11e leur fit signe de les rejoindre.

-Par où ?

Les 3 jeunes gens échangèrent un regard désemparé. Ils ne pensaient pas se retrouver dans cette situation. Quelques minutes passèrent puis Otis grogna.

-Nous v'la bien…

A leur gauche, une masse grouillante de hollow mineur et médium courait vers eux.

-Oh merde, gémit Ichika.

Kazui avait immédiatement copié la position des shinigamis de la 11e, lame au clair.

-Ils sont trop nombreux, finit pas analyser Hinata.

Réagissant elle posa sa paume droite sur le dos de sa main gauche tendu afin qu'une croix soit formée.

« J'en appelle au pouvoir du destructeur, que ton courroux frappe mes ennemis de terreur, que ta colère enfle comme les cloques d'un corps brûlé. Que ton arrogance les saisit et les ronge comme les flammes du répurgateur : 33 techniques de destruction : Flammes du Bannissement. »

Les flammes violettes caractéristiques s'échappèrent de ses bras venant frapper les premières lignes hollows qui hurlèrent dans un concert de plainte et de sang. Écartant ses mains, Hinata parvint à étendre les flammes afin qu'elles forment un mur entre eux et leurs adversaires.

-Impressionnant, dit Kazui en s'approchant de la silhouette tremblante, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais dépassé la 33e technique…

Le jeune homme attrapa juste à temps sa comparse qui venait de basculer en avant.

-Hinata ?

-C'est rien, disons juste que je suis en train de payer le coup du sort…

-Tu peux marcher ?

-À peine.

-Je veux pas être porteuse de mauvaise nouvelle les gars, dit Ichika, mais il va falloir qu'on bougent et vite

Au même instant, un cero traversa le kido pour venir se figer dans le mur derrière eux. Le trou fit se déliter la formule, relâchant les monstres du Hueco mundo dans leur direction.

Hinata se sentit soulevée de terre et jetée comme un vulgaire sac à patate sur les massives épaules d'Otis. Une course poursuite s'enclencha entre ses amis et la masse de hollows qu'elle voyait de son point de vue inverser, gagner du terrain inexorablement. Alors que ses compagnons perdaient de plus en plus de leur endurance, la solution leur fut offerte par Kazui.

-Plonger ! Hurla celui-ci alors qu'au détour d'un couloir, une massive double porte sur leur gauche leur tendait les bras.

Projeté violemment sur le sol, Hinata lâcha un petit cri. Ayant retrouvé une partie de ses forces, elle alla aider ses amis à refermer les battants. Dos à celle-ci, les 3 étudiants et les 2 shinigamis soufflaient à rendre l'âme.

-On a eu chaud, finit par dire Tucker.

-Bien jouer gamin, ajouta Otis en tapotant rudement l'épaule de l'orange.

-Vous pensez qu'on les a semés ? Demanda Ichika

-On dirait bien pour le moment.

Prenant encore 10 bonnes minutes pour souffler, les shinigamis se retournèrent pour étudier la nouvelle zone qui s'étendait devant eux. Si le long enchaînement de couloirs leur avait semblé interminable, la salle de par son gigantisme leur coupa la voix. L'espace était aussi grand et aussi haut qu'une cathédrale humaine qu'ils avaient étudié durant leur enfance. Si le sol et les murs n'étaient pas différents de ceux des couloirs, le plafond était un entrecroisement d'arches formant un dôme finement ouvragé de pierre blanche. Des petites fenêtres donnaient un sentiment illusoire de lumière naturelle alors que celle-ci était diffusée par les appliques murales omniprésentes. Avançant en plein centre de la pièce, le groupe se figea de stupéfaction. Devant eux, un escalier droit d'une bonne 50aine de marches conduisait à une plateforme qui recevait…

-Un trône ? Dis étonné Kazui

-Et regarde ce qu'il y a dessus, siffla doucement Ichika.

Le commando cessa de respirer. Presque fondu dans le décor blanc et noir, l'arrancar qui avait attaqué la soul society. « Le hollow qui a attaqué ma mère » reposait.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi les hollows ne nous ont pas suivis alors qu'ils devaient sûrement nous avoir vus… fit Tucker.

-Il nous faut prévenir le gotei, rajouta Ichika.

Hinata était fixée sur le hollow. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un être si particulier dans les livres. Bien sûr, elle avait eu l'enseignent sur les différents types de hollow et comment la nouvelle stratification, les espadas, issus des vasto lordes avaient bouleversés la guerre contre le traître Aizen. Celui-ci semblait presque humain à première vue… Un petit grincement lui fit brusquement tourner la tête alors qu'Otis et Ichika avaient entrebâillés les portes. Sitôt après, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand sous l'impulsion d'un Arrancar. Surprenant tout le groupe.

-Mon seigneur ! Hurla celui-ci en entrant. Des intrus…

Il tomba au sol, le torse transpercé par un bala. Les shinigamis firent volte-face. De son trône, le nouveau roi du hueco mundo avait tendu le poing gauche. De petits arcs électriques entouraient celui-ci.

-Arguinar, je t'avais déjà dit de ne pas me réveiller durant mon sommeil.

Les soldats du gotei sursautèrent quand la forme floue les dépassa pour s'immobiliser près du corps du hollow se vidant de son sang.

-Tu vas me nettoyer cela n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata frissonna. La voix rocailleuse et double qui s'échappait de la mâchoire garnie de longs crocs pouvait glacer un esprit faible sur l'instant.

-Arguinar ? Tu m'as entendu ?

-Seigneur… fût murmuré dans un râle.

-Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Ma patience est à bout, félicitations.

Le monarque ouvrit sa main droite et l'instant d'après, la tête du dénommé Arguinar n'était plus sur son cou. Il n'y en avait plus aucune trace. Levant des yeux jaunes glaçant vers les hollows stoïques. Ils les virent bien vite décamper comme si leur non-vie en dépendait.

Semblant satisfait, le hollow à l'aura terrifiante fit demi-tour. Se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers son haut perchoir. Les dépassant pour la seconde fois sans un regard alors que la sueur coulait du front d'un Otis et de ses compagnons ayant peur de respirer, Hinata nota avec étonnement la forte ressemblance entre les habits portés par ce monstre et un uniforme de shinigami avec un haori blanc passé et découpé aux extrémités. Alors que la forme dangereuse avait posé un pied sur la première marche, le petit groupe commença à rebrousser chemin en direction de la sortie qui leur tendait miraculeusement les bras. Alors qu'Ichika était à un pas de la liberté, ou tout du moins d'une mort moins certaine, la voix froide repris.

-Excusez-moi messieurs et mesdames, mais qui vous a donné la permission de partir ?

D'un claquement de doigts, leur issue de secours se referma en un bruit sec.

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je laisserais passer 5 shinigamis dans ma salle du trône ? Un sourire sarcastique et horrifique accentué par une inclinaison exagérée de son crâne vers la droite leur gela pour de bon le sang. Ses yeux perturbants leur promettaient tous, sauf une fin rapide. Hinata essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher ses mains de trembler devant l'aura méphitique du monstre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la terrifiait le plus, son masque ? Son regard ? Son accoutrement ? Ou ses politesses presque humaines sous-entendues de menaces. Le seul qui semblait faire face dans le groupe était Kazui. L'orange ne semblait pas altérer outre mesure par la dangerosité qui suintait du corps leur faisant face.

-Intéressant… minauda le hollow en s'approchant. Un shinigami d'une jeunesse apparente faisait mieux que deux imbéciles adultes. C'est peu commun.

Hinata vit clairement la veine sur le front d'Otis pulser. Ses poings se serrèrent sur son arme. Dépassant le fils d'Ichigo, le masqué fit face au soldat de la 11e.

-Allons, messieurs, vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser un enfant défendre votre petit commando ? Les shinigamis sont vraiment tombés bien bas…

L'adolescente voyait clair dans son jeu. Il avait beau avoir les bras grands écartés laissant apparaître un corps aux proportions humaines, l'ennemi du gotei n'était pas moins sur ces gardes.

-Tu vas crever sale hollow !

Comme libéré d'un lien les bloquant sur place, il se rua épée levée. Un « clanc » caractéristique se répercuta parmi la voute. Le zanpakuto tremblant sous l'effort, Otis vit sa lame buter sans dommage sur le pectoral gauche du monstre. Hilare, le roi du hueco mundo emplit la pièce de son discordant et affreux rire.

-À peine plus aiguisé qu'un Asauchi, c'est pitoyable… Laisse-moi te montrer que même sans tranchant, je peux te découper !

Levant son bras, doigt tendu et main ouverte mettant en avant son extrémité griffue et blanche de hollow, il allait abattre son attaque sur le trapèze droit de leur compagnon. Quand surgit dans son dos Kazui, le regard furieux et son Zanpakuto ramené en arrière paré au fauchage. Leur ennemi qui avait attrapé de sa main libre la gorge du bedonnant soldat n'avait plus de possibilité d'esquive.

-Prend ça ! Hurla son ami.

Contraint de changer ses plans, le dirigeant du monde de la nuit choqua de ses griffes le coup de l'étudiant, le déstabilisant en l'air. La suite fut très rapide. Ichika, Tucker et elle se jetèrent dans la mêlée, mais le temps de combler la distance, le hollow avait repoussé Otis d'un formidable coup de pied dans le plexus solaire, l'envoyant en sens inverse du leur. Il avait alors lancé son bras gauche vers le fils du héros, attrapant sa cape de voyage. S'en servant, il le tira vers le sol, mais leur ami s'était débarrassé du vêtement dans le laps de temps. Voyant le triple assaut fondre sur lui. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre sur la défensive. D'un mouvement leste, il faucha les jambes d'Ichika. Envoya un petit bala contre la défense de Tucker le ralentissant alors qu'Hinata parvint à impacter son avant-bras droit qui se découvrit recouvert d'une sorte de carapace très rigide. Son arme s'immobilisa dessus en ne produisant qu'une mince éraflure. Totalement dans le combat de sa vie, la fille de la 8e capitaine ancra son regard meurtrier dans ceux plus surpris et interrogateur de son opposé. Ce moment de corps à corps fut brisé par le timing d'attaque de Tucker. Reculant son crâne, Hinata ne put esquiver un impressionnant coup de boule l'éjectant en arrière tout en lui brouillant la vue. S'écrasant sans douceur au sol, elle se tourna vers son ennemi. Le spectacle que l'adolescente découvrit faillit la faire vomir. Immobile dans son mouvement, Tucker le zanpakuto levé tremblait de tous ses membres.

-NOOOOON ! Hurla Otis avec désespoir.

Leur camarade était devant le hollow, l'abdomen transpercé par la main griffue de celui-ci. Le temps se figea pour Hinata. Doucement, presque avec volupté, les doigts du boucher jouaient avec le sang du corps que leur ami qui était maintenu debout sur l'avant-bras de celui-ci. Avec délicatesse, le blanc retira son bras du corps de Tucker. Pour la fille de Mariko, le spectacle était affreux. Alors que le soldat tombait, le masque taché de sang sur la partie droite s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaître des crocs protubérants. Son regard alla sur le bras rougi, dans sa main légèrement animée, le cœur de leur frère se faisait guider vers l'abîme de la mâchoire adverse.

-Enfoiré !

Otis avait perdu tous sens communs.

-Défonce, Koribana !

Son arme changea pour prendre la forme d'un long marteau de guerre.

-Pathétique je te le disais.

D'un geste vif, il lança le morceau de viande dans sa main vers le rond beuglant. Celui-ci choqué se stoppa pour rattraper le cœur de son défunt frère.

-Et si prévisible. Cero.

Faisant volte-face dans un mouvement plein de grâce, le blanc fléchit ses appuis pour se rapprocher du sol tout en ouvrant mon masque en une bouche béante. Un impressionnant flash lumineux traversa la salle. Une colonne de feu dévorante d'un bleu nuit presque noir défonça un mur de la chambre du trône. Quand la poussière fut retombée, Hinata chercha en vain une trace rémanente du passage sur ce monde des 2 soldats. Se découpant de la fumée, la silhouette de cauchemar du hollow se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux jaunes luisants d'une intention mauvaise. Les 3 adolescents, déjà sale et marqués de coups superficiels sentirent leurs jambes les lâcher. Ils étaient collés les uns aux autres, et pourtant ils se sentaient seuls telle une biche devant les phares jaunes d'une voiture lancée à vive allure. Les pas lourds et la pression infernale qui les écrasaient par à-coups les empêchaient de communiquer. Alors que l'imposante silhouette venait de les rejoindre d'un pas tranquille, Hinata leva les yeux. Comme masqué par le noir qui avait repris ses droits suite à l'explosion des appliques lumineuse ce qui laissait la salle dans une demi-pénombre des plus anxiogène, la masse blanche et noir la toisant. Froid statut sans sentiment uniquement animé par la haine de détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Étirant une main griffue vers elle, Hinata vit avec étonnement 2 zanpakutos se croiser pour s'opposer à celle-ci.

-Hinata ! Hurla Ichika son arme croisée sur celle de Kazui alors qu'ils peinaient pour maintenir leurs gardes. Fais quelque chose !

Tirée de sa torpeur, la fille de la 8e capitaine incanta un kido rapide qui fit à peine reculer le hollow. Le peu de pression relâchée suffit à ses 2 camarades pour pousser et essayer de porter un coup. Retirant précipitamment son bras, le blanc impacta dans un retour monumental la joue gauche de Kazui qui partit s'encastrer dans le mur. Abaissant son zanpakuto préalablement levé, Hinata vit trop tard le deuxième membre supérieur lancé à pleine vitesse. Celui-ci allait la frapper directement dans les côtes quand elle fut brusquement bousculée. Alors qu'elle touchait le sol sans douceur, la châtain vu avec effroi sa meilleure ami vomissant de la bile tout en basculant inerte au sol. Totalement impuissante, elle vit l'abomination armer son bras, serres serrées pour achever Ichika au sol.

-Arrête ! Hurlante, Hinata se remis sur pied et bondit katana en avant en direction de l'interstice entre le corps et les griffes de l'ennemi.

Dans un bruit de verre et de raclement, elle parvint à stopper le coup à quelques mini centimètre de la trachée de son amie. Ne réfléchissant pas sur le moment, elle décala le corps avec un Sho, se retrouvant seul face au monstre. Quelques secondes passèrent où les 2 seuls individus debout se fixèrent sans mots. Puis elle essaya.

-Pourquoi ?

Le hollow pencha la tête sur la gauche

-Je sais que tu parles alors réponds ! Haussa le ton Hinata alors que tout son corps lui commandait de fuir pour sa vie.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Encore cette voix double abjecte.

-Pourquoi avoir attaqué la Soul Society ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Nous ne vous avons rien fait ?

-Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison ? Depuis la nuit des temps, depuis que le monde des hommes existe, les hollow et les shinigamis se sont toujours opposés. L'un voulant dévorer les âmes, les autres les sauver. Il est du devoir du roi du hueco mundo d'apposer sa domination sur les dimensions.

Il l'énervait, ses réponses ne lui convenaient pas. Elle voulait plus, elle était venue pour plus.

-Pourquoi attaquer notre clan alors ?

-Votre clan ?

-Il y a peu tu as attaqué une capitaine dans un jardin. Pour quel motif ?

-Un shinigami n'est jamais mieux que quand il est mort.

Son ton avait changé.

-A quoi bon hésiter donc ? Tu as attendu avant d'attaquer la capitaine de la 8e division.

-JE N'AI PAS HÉSITÉ !

Elle due se forcer pour ne pas reculer.

-Je… j'aime observer des cibles faciles c'est tout. Mais à ton tour de répondre insecte, quel lien tisses tu avec cette « capitaine » ?

Hinata avait serré le manche de son arme suite à cette interrogation. Le hollow s'était rapproché et l'avait attrapé par la mâchoire comme s'il voulait l'étudier sous toutes les coutures.

-Je…

-Plus vite petit insecte sinon je vais refermer la main et broyer ce qui se trouve dedans… le ton avait dépassé le stade du menaçant

Jouant le tout pour le tout, elle se raidit en se dégageant de l'emprise adverse. Relevant son arme pointe en direction de son abdomen.

-C'est ma MÈRE ! Rugit-elle en même temps alors que celui-ci avait cessé son cours normal. Chaque centimètre qui la séparait du corps du hollow semblait durer une heure. Alors que la pointe allait percer la peau blanchâtre, celle-ci fut stoppée par la poigne de fer du démon sur le tranchant.

Ses espoirs volèrent en éclat. Voyant le coup en diagonal filer vers son trapèze elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du remord. Ne sentant pas la douleur caractéristique, elle releva les yeux vers le masque hideux. Toute haine, toute rancœur, tout avait été balayé et seul se lisait dans les iris jaunes plantés dans des yeux noirs, la surprise. Le corps du blanc était secoué par l'effort, comme si 2 forces s'opposaient sur un même objet dans 2 directions opposées. Fixant ses prunelles bleu nuit dans celle de son opposé, elle le quitta des yeux quand une impressionnante explosion fit trembler toute la salle.

XXX

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il n'en savait rien. Plongé dans la poussière blanche de son domaine livré au rayon glacial du Hueco mundo, le roi fixait sa main secouée de petits tremblements. Quand cette petite shinigamie, cette proie facile avait essayé de lui résister, il s'en était délecté. Puis au moment de clore le jeu en la découpant en 2. Elle avait dit des mots qui avaient fait écho dans son être.

Le fait de rester immobilisé avait entraîné l'apparition d'une profonde entaille en diagonale de sa poitrine. Bien sûr la blessure avait été très vite soignée par son sang réparateur, mais le point était là. Quelqu'un dans ce brouillard était capable de le blesser. Fou de rage, le hollow ayant retrouvé son libre arbitre chargea un bala au maximum et le projeta droit devant lui. Pensant toucher l'adolescente, il fut surpris alors que son attaque explosa dans le mur en faisant se dissiper le nuage qui lui bloquait la vue, sans rien avoir touché. Son étonnement fut total quand, à quelques centimètres de sa trajectoire, apparut devant lui un fantôme d'un lointain passé qu'il pensait lui-même hanter.

* * *

Hypé pour le prochain chapitre ? car moi oui ! Pensez à REVIEW FAV ET FOLLOW et moi je vous dt au week end prochain.


	56. Chapter 56

Bonjour Bonsoir mes petits shinigamis en excursion clandestine.

J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Pour moi c'est la grande forme d'autant plus que cette histoire à dépassé les 3800 vues. Un réconfortant merci à vous tous pour vos encouragement par votre présence toujours plus importante.

Ma beta qui à encore fait un travail de très grande qualité comme vous en avez l'habitude maintenant se joint à moi pour vous souhaitez une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre si particulier. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions.

Let's go !

* * *

Chapitre 56

 _"De toutes les douleurs, on ne peut faire qu'une mort" Proverbe Français_

Le souffle court, les mains serrées sur le tissu des genoux de son uniforme alors qu'elle était assise au sol toute tremblante. Hinata ne voyait rien. Une masse de pression spirituelle avait d'un coup d'un seul emplit la pièce consécutivement à l'explosion de la voûte. Désorientée, elle n'eut le temps que de voir la forme bleue nuit d'un bala imposant passer tout proche. Le retour de vent la surprise, la plaquant au sol. Butant contre une chose devant elle, l'étudiante leva les yeux qui s'emplirent bien vite de larmes.

-Maman, gémit-elle en s'agrippant à sa protectrice de toujours. Cependant quelque chose clochait. Mariko n'avait pas fait un geste dans sa direction alors que la longue cape bleu marine qu'elle avait récupéré virevoltait follement sur les épaules de sa génitrice. Une fois les éléments calmés, sans quitter le hollow des yeux, sa mère fléchit les jambes pour se mettre à son niveau.

-Écoute-moi bien Hinata. Tu vas garder ça sur toi. D'un geste ample elle venait de lui passer sa cape. Révélant son haori de la 8e qu'elle lui tendit précautionneusement, mais le corps toujours tendu comme un ressort. Tu vas aller te réfugier derrière l'imposant pylône derrière nous d'accord. À aucun moment je ne veux que tu n'en sortes sauf si vos vies sont en danger est-ce claire ?

Très impressionnée et un peu effrayée, elle acquiesça.

-Bien maintenant va ma fille, je t'aime.

Elle venait de se redresser, Zanpakuto au clair tout en lançant son Shiakusho noir au loin, révélant une tenue typique des femmes shinigamies 2.0. Un haut issu des modèles de la 2e division fait de fibres spirituelles noires à manche courte effet seconde peau qui allouait une grande autonomie de mouvement.

De toute sa vie alors qu'elle courait le long vêtement sur le dos, Hinata n'avait jamais vu sa mère retirer avant même le début d'un combat son haut. Arrivant derrière l'obstacle, la fille de la 8e capitaine trouva ses amis encore évanouis rangés précautionneusement. S'accroupissant et fixant les 2 combattants, elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour sa maman.

.

Le silence était d'or. Tels 2 ennemis mortels qui se confrontaient une ultime fois, ces 2 possesseurs de pression spirituelle élevée s'affrontaient dans un duel d'aura. De son poste d'observation, Hinata sentait la pression du Reiatsu qui semblait glisser en grande partie sur la cape.

-Elles doivent être intenables là où elles se rencontrent.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer, fit d'une petite voix Kazui.

-T'es vivant !

-À peine, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Rapproche-toi, on va se réfugier sous la cape.

C'est ainsi que le duo couvant Ichika replongea son attention vers le duel qui se jouait.

.

Si les regards avaient pu tuer, ils seraient déjà tous les 2 morts. Devant eux, l'air crépitait d'énergie.

Soudain, le hollow disparu pour se matérialiser devant la capitaine. Mariko réagit sur l'instant et lança son arme en direction de son torse alors qu'elle basculait le sien pour esquiver. Il impacta son coude sur le plat de la lame. Elle recula avant d'utiliser un pas de shunpo pour passer derrière son dos. Son coup fut ridiculement bloqué par 2 de ses doigts en protection de sa nuque. N'étant pas déstabilisée, elle incanta un boulet rouge directement contre lui. La fumée noire ainsi dégagée permit au hollow dans un pas instantané d'échapper à l'attaque et à la vision de son adversaire. Il fondit sur Mariko serres droite en avant. Se décalant de justesse, la capitaine fut éraflée à la joue faisant couler le sang. Sa réponse fut immédiate, ramenant son arme en agrippant le bras tendu, elle passa sur toute la longueur du torse ennemi son tranchant, y découpant une longue estafilade horizontale d'où un liquide blanc en sortie. Parant une brusque remontée de genou de ses 2 bras croisés, Mariko fut repoussée. Maîtrisant sa respiration, la représentante du Gotei fit la moue. Son assaut gagnant avait bien vite été colmaté par le drôle de fluide qui s'en était écoulé. Laissant à l'emplacement déchiré, une sorte de zone blanche.

-Tu ne pourras rien faire. C'est un combat que tu as perdu d'avance.

-Je l'ai déjà perdu une fois, la fin sera différente cette fois. La détermination suintait du ton de Mariko. « Éclaire, Zagekura » ayant fait ses mouvements d'invocation, la forme épaisse, mais fine, déterminée, mais floue ainsi que la sphère luminescente qui caractérisait le Shikai de la 8e capitaine apparue, le tout accompagné de formidables rafales de pression spirituelle.

-Impressionnant…, murmura Kazui qui semblait craindre de déranger.

-Il n'a plus aucune chance, fit avec plus d'espoir Hinata.

-Tu penses ?

Reprenant le combat, le premier coup fut dévastateur. Précédé d'un flash désorientant, Mariko se porta au contact. Apparaissant droit devant lui, le hollow l'attrapa par la gorge et serra de toutes ses forces, faisant craquer le cou. Mais le clone lumineux l'avait berné. Elle avait profité de sa rapidité pour passer dans son dos. D'un mouvement brusque, la capitaine enfonça jusqu'à faire ressortir la lame en plein au milieu du thorax. Le hollow gargouilla en convulsant, maintenu debout par le zanpakuto dans son corps. Puis il s'immobilisa. Les étudiants retenaient leur souffle.

-Ça y est ? Ce monstre est enfin mort ?

Leur espoir fut douché par une chape de pression spirituelle qui emplit la zone alors que Mariko tenait toujours son arme dans le corps de l'ennemi. Celui-ci riait comme un possédé. Comme si cette attaque dévastatrice n'était qu'une vaste blague.

-Pas mal, mais tu oublis une chose !

Le hollow venait de faire volte-face en arrachant la garde des mains de la mère d'Hinata. Pendant qu'une main pleine de serres fonçait vers son visage. Un bala prêt à l'emploi. Fléchissant le corps, la shinigamie profita de glisser sous le centre de gravité de l'imposante silhouette pour incanter.

-58e technique de destruction : tempête silencieuse ! Hurla-t-elle en tendant ses paumes vers lui.

Les 2 tornades ainsi formées frappèrent directement le monstre. Le faisant s'envoler et s'écraser sur son piédestal où il détruisit le trône.

Plus essoufflée, Mariko se tenait prête à la riposte qui ne se fit pas attendre. Un hurlement exaspéré surgit de l'emplacement de la chute. Dans le même temps, un éclair lumineux fila en direction de sa mère qui d'un mouvement leste, se décala sans faire un pas tout en attrapant par la garde son Zanpakuto qu'il lui avait relancé pointe en avant dans le but de l'empaler. Émergent à la vue de tous, le roi du Hueco mundo tenait par le fourreau, un… Zanpakuto.

Cette couleur et cette forme d'arme rappelaient quelque chose à Hinata, mais elle ne savait plus d'où.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Shinigamie, fit la voix dédoublée.

-Il était temps.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite surtout, mais tu peux continuer à frapper ici autant que tu veux…

Il venait de découvrir de sa tenue décrépie, un torse percé d'un trou caractéristique du monde des damnés.

-Je me contenterais alors de briser ton masque.

-Tu essaieras…

-C'est déjà fait.

À cet instant, une minuscule fissure apparue dans un craquement sec sur le haut du front gauche.

Se retournant vers elle, il ouvrit grand sa mâchoire, et un cero bleu marine en jaillit à toute vitesse.

Mariko n'était déjà plus sur la trajectoire, mais celui-ci partie se perdre dans les entrailles du monde, le tout en creusant un tunnel au bord rougeoyant dans les murs du palais. Les étudiants s'étaient plaqués au sol. Se redressant, ils eurent toutes les peines du monde pour suivre le combat. 2 formes floues qui s'entrechoquaient à une cadence effrénée. À certains moments le duel se figeait une fraction de seconde ce qui leur permettait de voir des dégâts très similaires entre les 2 parties.

Le hollow qui avait empoigné son arme était devenu encore plus dangereux qu'il n'était. Et les multiples saignements augmentait sur le corps de la capitaine là ou l'auto régénération bien que plus lente du roi lui conférait un avantage de plus en plus prononcé.

Sortant du shunpo, Mariko, une longue plaie sanglante sur le bras gauche para difficilement un coup de taille. La déséquilibrant. Voyant l'ouverture, il piqua avec la pointe de la lame. In extrémiste alors qu'elle touchait le sol, elle décala son flanc tout en pivotant et remontant un pied pour porter un brutal coup sur le masque. Ils se figèrent ainsi. Mariko l'épaule sur le sol et le pied droit levé dans le visage du monstre qui s'était stoppé. La scène était irréelle. Jusqu'à ce que le hollow n'attrape la cheville du pied qui était dans sa face et d'un cri animal, ne projette violemment la capitaine dans le mur opposé. Un cratère se forma autour du corps suite à l'impact. Hinata vit clairement sa mère accuser le coup. Le pire était que le hollow courrait vers elle. Estoc lancé. Voyant la lame se diriger vers sa gorge découverte. La capitaine serra les dents. Un bruit de pierre se fit entendre alors qu'elle savait sa parade trop lente. À la stupéfaction du Hollow. Le coup de grâce avait manqué sa cible pour finir dans le mur tout en ayant effleuré et coupé légèrement la fine peau de la femme. Profitant de cette opportunité. La capitaine d'un geste ample abaissa sa lame directement dans le trapèze gauche adverse. Hurlante sous l'effort. Zagekura perça la défense de la zone. Emporté par la force du coup. Elle ressortit du corps de son adversaire par le bas des hanches opposées. Reculant en claudiquant suite à l'immense choc reçu. Tous purent voir le faible niveau de liquide qui commença à s'activer. Le plus étrange avait été la couleur. Il tirait désormais plus sur le rouge que sur le blanc immaculé.

-Il saigne ? Se questionna Kazui sans attendre de réponse.

Son introspection fut coupée par un pic dans le Reiatsu.

-Je viens te chercher, murmura Mariko à bout de souffle. BANKAI ! Hikari no dai Tenshi ! Zagekura

D'un geste lent, elle leva son zanpakuto à la verticale puis le lâcha totalement. Celui-ci comme investie d'une volonté propre se maintien en place. Doucement elle poussa le manche et l'arme commença à tourner de plus en plus vite sur elle-même. Puis brusquement, Mariko claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre à plat sur le petit cercle lumineux de son shikai. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. C'est alors qu'une lumière pure d'un soleil d'été irradia de la capitaine alors que tous durent fermer les yeux pour ne pas perdre la vue. Quand ils purent enfin revoir. La capitaine se tenait la, son bankai dans la main. Le sabre avait considérablement changé. Là où se tenait auparavant une lame courbe au contour flou. 3 sortes de fines lames à double tranchant partaient des 2 extrémités et du centre de la garde devenue totalement dorée. Pendant environ 10 centimètres, les 3 lames ne faisaient que converger puis s'entrecroisaient en un point pour se réunir en une seule et même lame d'un aspect vivant et fluide, mais terriblement tranchant et mortel. Bien que l'apparence du Zanpakuto ait changé, ce n'était pas tous. 2 sortes de boules lumineuses semblables à des mini soleils étaient apparues et tournaient paresseusement autour de la shinigamie. Pour clôturer ce tableau divin, 2 matérialisations d'ailes éthérées étaient apparues dans le dos de Mariko. Elle semblait baignée dans le Reiatsu et l'effet global donnait une sensation de pureté bien étonnant dans ce lieu normalement dédié à la nuit éternelle. Rouvrant finalement les yeux sur son adversaire, la capitaine ne soufflait plus. Son sang avait cessé de couler. La détermination était tout ce qui la caractérisait. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Le hollow prit une garde défensive alors que le mélange de sang et d'ichor blanchâtre continuait de couler. Calmement, Mariko fit un pas vers le monstre immobile. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètre de lui, et d'un coup, son arme fila comme la lumière en direction du masque. Un immense choc de pression spirituelle effrita les murs et déchira le sol alors que les 2 zanpakuto forçaient l'un contre l'autre. Le hollow avait placé sa deuxième main sur la garde et forçait comme un beau diable. Tout cela sous l'apparente froideur détachée de sa mère. Hurlant, le blanc put se dégager du duel de force d'un bond en arrière.

-Cero ! Hurla celui-ci alors qu'à nouveau le bleu rayon meurtrier faisait son apparition. Et comme pour le premier, la shinigamie n'était pas dans la ligne de mire. Réapparaissant sur son piédestal alors que Mariko le fixait toujours, on sentit la colère du hollow enfler.

-Tu te crois meilleure que moi ! Prends ça ! Grand Rey Cero !

Il avait placé son arme au niveau de sa gorge alors qu'un terrible faisceau noir se rapprochait d'elle.

Mariko allait encore esquiver quand elle vit le monstre apparaître vers sa porte de sortie, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Mariko ne pouvait que parer cette attaque, car sinon, la trajectoire toucherait de plein fouet le pilier derrière lequel s'était réfugiés sa fille et ses amis.

Attrapant rapidement son arme en la pointant en direction de l'impressionnante masse sombre de destruction, elle forgea sa pression et se prépara au choc.

-Maman !

Elle disparue dans le noir. Pendant quelques temps, rien ne se passa, puis brusquement, le rayon fut sectionné en 2, sauvant la vie des étudiants présents. Hinata vit clairement le flot de sang qui venait de s'écouler de sa mère réapparaissant entre les effluves sombres s'évaporant. Elle ne voyait pas ses blessures, mais elle savait qu'elles étaient sérieuses. Relevant la tête vers le ciel, elle ne put prévenir. Tombant tel un assassin Zanpakuto pointé vers elle, le hollow hurla.

-Rengoku-to, siffla Mariko.

Sitôt, les 2 soleils refirent leur apparition, l'encadrèrent de chaque côté de son crâne et luirent de plus en plus fort jusqu'à émettre un duo de puissant rayon qui frappèrent durement son ennemi. Repoussé en même temps qu'une odeur de brulé emplissait la pièce, il s'écrasa à 5 mètres d'eux. Les étudiants avaient une vue parfaite sur la peau noire calcinée et boursouflée alors que les fêlures sur son masque étaient désormais bien plus que des fissures. D'un pas chancelant, Mariko se dirigea vers sa cible.

-Il est temps d'en finir, retires-toi tu es battu.

-Jamais ! Il se remit debout alors qu'un geyser de sang inonda le sol à ses pieds. Je suis le roi !

Il abaissa sa lame sur Mariko qui para. Profitant de l'état critique de sa mère, le hollow arma son bras gauche libre qui se colora en noir.

-Un grand Rey cero aussi proche, c'est du suicide ! Hurla Kazui.

Le mouvement de lancer du hollow fut stoppé par la même force qu'il avait déjà vue à l'œuvre.

-Fais le mon cœur, fit une fine voix beaucoup moins double.

Presque immédiatement sa mère releva la tête de surprise. Reprenant son sérieux et comme si elle le savait, elle pivota sur elle-même en remontant son bankai autour de son corps pour terminer en un coup vertical au niveau du visage. S'étant reculé in extrémiste, le hollow n'encaissa qu'une partie de l'attaque sur son masque qui se brisa finalement en 2. La partie gauche de celle-ci vola en se désagrégeant.

Tout l'air fut alors éjecté des poumons d'Hinata alors qu'un visage dans la force de l'âge, certes d'un blanc cadavérique, mais pourtant proche de celui qu'elle avait découvert il y a peu dans le dossier lui apparut. Son zanpakuto lui échappa des mains alors que son bras droit redevenu humain se lança contre la dernière partie du masque brisé. Hurlant à la mort, il lutta comme un dément, son propre corps scindé dans une lutte impossible. Alors que tous fixaient le spectacle. Le bras gauche encore hollow s'étira rapidement pour attraper la capitaine à la gorge. Surprise celle-ci ne put rien faire.

-Je ne te laisserais pas gagner ! Dit le hollow.

Mariko voulut rabattre son arme sur son mari, mais avant elle il lui impacta violemment le front avec le sien dans un coup de boule retentissant. La capitaine lâcha son zanpakuto sous l'impact. Celui tomba en un bruit métallique sur le sol

-Lâche-la !

La déchirure en tripartite était totale. Max forçait sur le masque, le hollow serrait du mieux possible le cou de Mariko et celle-ci abattait le plus virulement possible ses bras pour le faire lâcher prise.

Sentant l'air disparaître de plus en plus alors que son teint tirait au violet, la capitaine et femme de son adversaire joua le tout pour le tout. Changeant son orientation, Mariko saisit fermement avec sa main gauche le poignet de la main qui l'enserrait tel un boa constrictor. Notant du coin de l'œil la garde de son arme pointée vers elle. La shinigamie l'impacta du pied. Celle-ci fut propulsée en l'air dans un tournoiement frénétique. Gardant sa dernière étincelle de lucidité. Elle lança sa main qui trouva la garde. Mariko porta sa dernière attaque.

Les 2 ennemis se figèrent. D'un geste presque apaisé alors que sa partie hollow ouvrait la bouche de stupeur. Max retira la dernière trace du masque qui vola en éclat.

Hinata remarqua enfin la flaque de sang qui grossissait de plus en plus alors que l'homme suivi par sa mère venait de tomber à genoux. Zagekura plantée dans son ventre jusqu'à ressortir dans son dos, l'homme voulut parler, mais un flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche et éclaboussa la joue de Mariko trop proche de sa victime. Un regard fut échangé puis ses yeux se révulsèrent alors qu'il basculait, retirant ainsi la lame solidement maintenue par sa propriétaire. D'un bruit mat, il tomba sur le dos au sol inanimé.

Voulant se redresser, la capitaine de la 8e division se servit de son arme comme d'une canne, mais dû s'immobiliser du fait de la douleur, de ses blessures et de son absence de pression spirituelle consécutive à l'utilisation de son bankai. Elle resta donc à genoux, serrant son katana comme une naufragée serrant un bout de bois à la dérive devant le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'elle était venue arrêter.

Presque immédiatement, les capitaines de la 5e, 6e, 10e et 11e division firent leur apparition. Se portant au chevet des blessés. Renji se jeta sur sa fille qui semblait se réveiller d'un long rêve plus qu'autre chose. Toshiro se porta en soutien de Mariko alors qu'une délégation de la 4e avec leur capitaine en tête sortait d'un pas de déplacement instantané.

Hinata vit clairement sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé, échanger rapidement avec le capitaine Hitsugaya. Celui-ci acquiesçant, il se dirigea rapidement à son chevet.

-Hinata ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Quelques bleus et coupures, mais rien de grave, il me semble. Comment ?

-Pas maintenant, si tu n'as rien suis-moi.

-Quoi ! Non ! Je veux rester avec ma mère, enfin je…

-Pas de mais c'est un ordre. Sans coup férir, il sortit un petit token avec le logo de la 12e division inscrit dessus. Une porte dimensionnelle apparue.

Il chargea les 2 têtes blondes sur ses épaules, Ichika et Hinata alors qu'il attrapait Kazui sous le bras comme s'ils ne pesaient rien. La jeune adolescente comprit trop tard ce qui se passait.

-Non attends ! Mais il était trop tard, la seule image qu'elle eut le temps de voir était sa mère qui venait de basculer inerte au sol et le capitaine Zaraki de la 11e division qui dégainait son zanpakuto en direction du corps inanimé de son ex-adversaire.

* * *

Le combat se termine ! Une victoire coûteuse mais tellement décisive ! Dite moi comment l'histoire peut se poursuivre en review. On oublie pas le FAV et Follow et moi je vous dit au week end prochain pour la suite !


	57. Chapter 57

Bonjour bonsoir mes chers lecteurs et bon retour à vous.

Est ce que je vous ai déjà dit que vous êtes géniaux ? Non ? ba c 'est chose faite. On a dépassé les 4000 vues sur cette histoire. Un grand merci à vous.

Ma beta vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je la remercie pour son travail.

Nous sommes partis

* * *

Chapitre 57

 _"La mort n'est pas un débat, c'est un examen ou personne n'échoue ni ne peut s'échapper" Malachie_

La semaine avait été particulièrement longue pour le commando maudit. Sur ordre de la 4e capitaine, ils avaient dû rester en observation sans possibilité de se déplacer et privés de leurs zanpakutos respectifs. Ils avaient eu beau rouspéter tout leur saoule, la grise capitaine avait été intraitable.

Puis un jour, la capitaine Soi Fon était apparue dans leur grande chambre et avait sommé Kazui de la suivre.

-Hey 2 secondes, pourquoi il doit vous suivre d'abord ? Avait questionné une Ichika de forte méchante humeur. L'isolement ne lui allait pas bien au teint.

-Car ce sont les ordres.

Elle s'était approchée.

-Et je n'ai pas à en discuter avec toi gamine.

La chef des commandos secrets avait dit cela en tirant de manière brutale les oreilles de la rouge.

-Aaiiiie

-Maintenant Kurosaki, suis-moi.

Hinata avait senti la difficulté de la capitaine à sortir ce nom. C'est un Kazui loin d'être rassuré qui lui avait alors emboîté le pas.

4 heures plus tard, Toshiro faisait son entrée dans une pièce sillonnée en long en large et en travers par une Ichika sur les nerfs alors qu'Hinata avait les yeux rivés vers le plafond. On leur avait fait passer dans l'intervalle des uniformes propres de l'académie.

-Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix concernée.

Les 2 prisonnières se figèrent devant lui.

-Où est Kazui ? Interrogea Hinata.

-Il a été conduit durant la journée dans les locaux de la 1ere division où il a eu un entretien avec le capitaine commandant. À cette heure, il doit être sur le point de franchir le Senkaimon principal pour retourner chez lui.

-QUOI ! Hurlèrent en cœur les filles.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-On n'a même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, maugréa Ichika.

-Peut-on y aller ?

-C'est hors de question ! Il vira au rouge devant l'outrecuidance de ces têtes blondes.

Elles n'avaient donc aucune conscience de leur situation ?

-Allez tonton Toshi, Hinata lui fit les yeux doux.

-C'est toujours non, mais le blanc avait senti sa voix dévier.

-S'il te plaît… c'est notre ami, et on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'on le reverra…

-Si on le revoit, un jour… appuya Ichika.

Quelques secondes supplémentaires furent nécessaires avant que le plus glacé des capitaines ne capitule.

-Bon c'est d'accord, mais je vous accompagne. Il est hors de question que vous vous baladiez seules.

-Comme tu veux.

Sans le prévenir, les 2 chipies disparurent en shunpo sitôt suivie de leur superviseur.

.

Le trio réapparu au début de la cour qui donnait sur l'immense senkaimon de la soul society. Courant rapidement, Hinata et Ichika virent apparaître de plus en plus précisément une forme de dos qui se dirigeait vers la lumière.

-Kazui ! Hurla la fille de la 8e capitaine, ce qui surprit son amie peu habituée à ce type d'effusion venant de sa part.

L'orange se retourna, et il trouva ses 2 amies figées sur place.

-Yo Toshiro, comment ça va ?

-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi ! Tu n'apprendras donc jamais.

-Que veux-tu…

-Kuro… Kurosaki…

-Ichigo, oui, tu bug ou quoi ?

Hinata fusilla sa camarade du regard.

-Kazui, tu ne nous présentes pas, fit amusé la légende.

-Papa, voici Ichika Abarai que tu connais déjà.

Il reçut un rapide coup de poing sur le crâne plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

-Je sais reconnaître la fille de Rukia et Renji allons. Je parlais plus de ton autre camarade qui m'est inconnue.

-Voici Hinata Risekime. La fille de la capitaine de la 8e division.

-Enchanté.

-De même Monsieur.

-Ichigo va. Te connaissant Ichika, ça ne m'étonne pas de te trouver mêlée à tout cela. Je suis plus surpris de trouver un nouveau visage au milieu de ces magouilles…

-Papa !

-C'est bon je n'ai rien dit. Je t'attends à l'entrée du Koryu, ne traîne pas.

Le héros disparu dans la lumière. Alors que son fils s'approchait du duo.

-Tu repars ça y est ? Demanda Ichika.

-Pas le choix, j'ai déjà loupé 10 jours de cours avec cette formidable aventure.

-Pourquoi ton père était là ?

-Il est venu suite aux injonctions de ma mère afin de me ramener dans le monde des humains.

-Tu vas nous manquer petite tête, fit-elle en lui frottant les cheveux.

-Ichika arrête…

-Merci, dit doucement Hinata le regard vers le sol.

Ses 2 amis s'arrêtèrent et la fixèrent étonnés.

-Tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il

-Je voulais te remercier pour ton aide durant cette mission. Je t'ai mis en danger pour des histoires qui ne te concernais pas et pourtant tu as été d'une aide sans faille. Je suis ton obligé.

Kazui s'approcha et prit Hinata par ses épaules. Durant leur semaine à l'isolement, ils avaient beaucoup parlé de ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé la force pour leur dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises Hina.

Ce surnom dans sa bouche fit doucement rosir ses pommettes.

-C'est nous qui t'avons suivie. Et j'en suis heureux. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.

-Merci

-Je suis désolée de casser le moment, mais Kazui tu dois y aller.

-Bien capitaine.

Hinata le sentant reculer, agis sur l'instant et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le coller à elle dans une franche accolade.

-Reviens vite, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de le lâcher.

L'orange un peu désorienté, un grand sourire aux lèvres dodelina de la tête avant de passer le Senkaimon qui se referma.

-Bien, maintenant nous avons rendez-vous à la première division.

Au vu du ton employé, les intestins des 2 fauteuses de troubles se nouèrent.

.

Attendant dans l'anti-chambre qu'Ichika ressorte, Hinata n'en menait pas large. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec ses amis durant la semaine sur une version à présenter aux autorités en cas où ça tournerait mal. Il avait été convenu que tout devait être mis sur elle du fait de son rôle principal dans cette histoire. Elle avait eu du mal à le faire accepter par ses 2 comparses, mais elle les avait eu à l'usure. Quand sa meilleure amie de toujours, les yeux rougis, tête basse et encadrée de ses 2 parents la dépassa, Hinata prit peur.

-Tu verrais ton visage ma petite, on dirait que le capitaine de la 12e division s'apprête à te découper.

Se tournant rapidement vers la source de la voix, elle partit se jeter dans les bras réconfortants de sa tata Azu.

-La… ma guerrière. Ne te laisse pas aller maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu es là tata ?

-Car ta mère ne peut pas encore sortir de la 4e comme tu le sais. Et il est hors de question que je laisse ma chère tête blonde seule pour ce genre d'événement.

-Merci.

-Attention, je n'ai aucun pouvoir de décision dans cette salle. Tu devras seule t'en sortir, mais relève la tête et sèche tes larmes. Tu es une Risekime.

Suivant ses conseils, elle se recomposa un masque de neutralité.

-À la bonne heure. Maintenant en avant tête brûlée.

Le face à face avec son parrain de capitaine commandant fut difficile tant les enjeux étaient grands et sa position difficilement tenable. Les « chefs d'accusations » étaient nombreux, mais elle se débattit bec et ongles tout en prenant le plus pour elle afin de limiter l'implication de ses camarades.

-Bien j'en ai assez étudiante Risekime. Je vous remercie de toutes ces précisions. En attendant que je statue sur votre sort, votre Zanpakuto restera confisqué. Vous ne serez habilité à sortir de votre résidence noble que lors de vos cours à l'académie et de vos visites à la 4e division. Le moindre manquement à ces obligations aggravera votre cas est-ce claire ?

-Très claire.

-Bien, rompez. Votre mère vous attend à la 4e.

-Merci capitaine Commandant.

-Ne me remercie pas encore, tu ne connais pas ton châtiment…

XXX

Allant comme chaque jour à la sortie des cours voir sa maman toujours à la 4e division, Hinata profita de sa libération anticipée du fait du savon qu'elle venait de prendre pour aller la voir.

Passant la porte sans un bruit au cas où sa mère dormirait, elle profita que celle-ci soit partie dans ses songes, un visage rêveur tourné vers la fenêtre pour se glisser et observer. La femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était à demi assise sur son lit médicalisé, un bras en écharpe et le corps recouvert de bandage. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela. Le roque inébranlable et si pragmatique de la 8e division qui était immobile, perdu dans la contemplation de pensées qui ne lui appartenaient qu'à elle. Se manifestant finalement d'un petit raclement de gorge, elle vit les 2 grands yeux bleus océan de sa génitrice reprendre vie alors qu'un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres et qu'un bras s'écartait afin de l'accueillir contre son giron. Profitant de ce moment de calme, les 2 femmes du clan Risekime enchaînèrent sur leur journée. La plus jeune avait ainsi fait un récit détaillé de son entrevue avec le capitaine commandant et des risques qu'elle encourait. Un sujet demeurait pour autant un mystère, son géniteur comme durant toute sa vie, restait un point tabou d'autant plus qu'aucune ne savaient ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

C'est dans ce semi-retour au calme teinté d'étrangetés qu'une semaine plus tard, sa mère avait regagné le clan et ses affectations en tant que capitaine de division. Si elle portait encore son bras d'arme en bandoulière en attendant la cicatrisation totale, la vie reprenait son cours dans un Sereitei de nouveau pacifié. Les gardes restaient toujours plus nombreuses qu'à la normale, car tous les Ajuchas n'avaient pas été capturés et éliminés. Les 2 compatriotes du roi du Hueco mundo demeuraient toujours introuvables.

XXX

Hinata avait compté chaque secondes de ce mois comme si elles s'étiraient dans le temps. La jeune shinigamie de même que sa camarade était toujours dans l'attente de sa punition. Un comportement irréprochable lui avait été imposé.

Mais au même instant alors que relevant les yeux de son schéma tactique qu'elle devait commenter pour le lendemain, à l'autre bout du gotei, un événement primordial allait se lancer.

.

-Vous dites qu'il a demandé à me parler ? Commença le capitaine commandant.

-C'est exact, on vous attend au niveau 0.

-Le niveau 0, fit-il songeur en se grattant la barbe.

Commençant une longue descente, Kyoraku était dans l'expectative. Depuis tout ce temps, comment retrouverait-il le seul homme qu'il avait considéré comme son disciple le plus prometteur et à raison, mais aussi son ami le plus proche après Ukitake. Une part de lui voulait croire à son retour. Une remise à zéro d'une erreur dans un parcours sans faute. Mais en opposition, son rôle de capitaine commandant qui pesait une tonne dans ces moments-là lui rappelait qu'il ouvrirait la porte sur un ennemi du gotei.

Posant le pied sur le sol dorénavant plat, le rose savait qu'il se trouvait au plus profond des entrailles de la Soul Society. Le niveau zéro est le complexe le plus sécurisé de leur monde. On dit même que le roi des esprits n'a que peu de pouvoir si loin de son palais.

-La dernière fois que je suis venu, c'était pour remettre Aizen dans sa cellule après la guerre… pensa-t-il tout haut.

Dépassant une série de portes grandes ouvertes, il s'immobilisa en face d'une close. Il savait pertinemment que ces locaux n'abritaient que 2 prisonniers. Appuyant sur la poignée, il entra dans une pièce dans le noir total. Immobile, le borgne attendit que le spot central illumine les ténèbres.

Un moment d'observation s'ensuivit. Kyoraku fut désolé du spectacle. Un corps blanc, rachitique et fragile lui apparut. Son jeune Max, attaché par des bandes noires en pierre de Seiki liquide, les mêmes qui servaient à retenir Aizen enserraient tels des serpents constrictor le corps de son ami. Max était immobilisé contre une croix en Seiki blanche. Les bandes noires entouraient son corps d'une façon savante. Les articulations de ses jambes étaient immobilisées par les liens, de même que ses bras. Son abdomen était noir des croisillons des bandes marquant encore plus la blancheur de sa peau et les marques violacées laissées par celle-ci. Mais le plus terrible devait sûrement être son visage. Une imposante bande maintenait son cou à la verticale alors que deux bandes s'entrecroisaient sur sa bouche pour faire le tour de la croix et revenir l'attraper sous les yeux et plaquer son crâne contre la pierre. Kyoraku savait le sentiment de la pierre confidemment sur l'organisme, et il avait été dit que les bandes étaient 100 fois pires. Il n'osait pas imaginer la douleur que devait ressentir son élève. D'autant plus qu'il avait confié à Mayuri la mission de s'assurer que toute transformation en hollow serait impossible. Le savant fou après avoir sauté de joie lui avait expliqué son plan morbide. Le 12e capitaine avait fait en sorte de s'assurer du purgeage de l'organisme de l'ex 8e capitaine de toute trace hollow. Cela était passé par des saignées multiples et importantes. Ce qui expliquait les marques difficilement nettoyables sous les pieds nus de l'homme.

Il avait été établi que toute trace de mucus hollow n'avait plus été extrait depuis sa prise de connaissance, mais un délai de quarantaine avait couru pour la sécurité de tous.

Utilisant sa pression spirituelle, Kyoraku détacha les bandes à distance qui retenaient son visage prisonnier. Immédiatement, la tête de Max bascula vers l'avant.

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires avant qu'un maigre son ne franchise ses lèvres.

-Capitaine Commandant Kyoraku, c'est bien vous ?

Sa voix semblait fatiguée, rauque de n'avoir plus parlé depuis tant de temps.

-Oui. Il n'était pas sorti de l'ombre.

Un souffle de soulagement fut lâché.

-Tu as demandé à me voir ?

-C'est exact, je voulais que nous discutions comme à l'époque.

-Cette époque est lointaine, tu sais…

-Je le sais bien capitaine commandant.

Kyoraku faisait tout pour ne pas sortir de l'ombre et courir vers son ami pour le défaire de ses liens.

-Je suis prêt à répondre à toutes vos questions.

-Cela va être long.

-Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres craquelées.

Le rose se gratta la barbe pour couvrir bien inutilement un rictus satisfait.

-Nous avons besoin d'informations. Qu'as-tu fait tout ce temps au hueco mundo ?

-Il s'est basé sur mon expérience pour prendre le pouvoir sur ce monde. Il a éliminé, manipulé, perverti d'autres hollows afin de s'arroger la puissance nécessaire. Ensuite il…

C'est ainsi que le plus détaillé possible, Max décrivit le comportement de son alter ego. Comment il était parvenu à discipliner les hollows, en faire des soldats, en organisant leurs créations. En les entraînant sans pour autant museler le fonctionnement de prédation dans la sélection naturelle.

Le tout en énonçant les objectifs de conquête de son double maléfique.

-Serais tu en capacité de nous indiquer ses emplacements sur une carte ?

-Tout à fait. Il, enfin, nous les avons bâtis.

-Ce n'était pas toi Max.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Il venait de regarder partout à sa recherche.

-L'homme que j'ai connu et que je reconnais de plus en plus n'aurait pas fait cela.

-Vous savez, je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Il a pris le contrôle de ton corps pendant presque 16 années !

-Mais il a toujours été en moi !

Kyoraku s'avança enfin dans la lumière.

-Vous étiez là cette nuit-là. Il baissa les yeux. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais il y a des siècles de cela, un soir sombre à Karakura vous avez sauvé une âme qui allait mourir dévorée par un hollow. Il faisait plus de 3 mètres et venait de tuer 4 de nos frères d'armes…

Fouillant dans ses pensées, le rose recherchait.

-C'était un adolescent, faible, égaré, blessé à l'épaule.

Une image rémanente apparue dans son esprit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu avais attrapé un Zanpakuto pour te défendre…

-Oui. Une fois que vous aviez nettoyé l'abomination, vous vous étiez tourné vers moi et aviez procédé au Kanson, mais…

-Mais au moment où tu disparaissais, j'ai vu que tu étais blessé…

Il s'était rapproché et avait finalement vu le trapèze percé de son disciple.

-Depuis ce jour, j'ai été infecté par le hollow.

-Alors, cette erreur… Kyoraku avait reculé. Cette erreur, toute cette douleur…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite !

-…est de ma faute.

-Absolument pas. Vous n'avez rien fait ! J'ai été trop faible et je nous ai tous entraînés vers le gouffre. J'ai tué nos frères.

-Je ne peux te laisser porter seul ce fardeau.

-C'est ma croix Shunsui !

Un silence tomba entre eux alors que le châtain avait plongé son regard dans celui de son mentor.

S'apprêtant à rajouter quelque chose, celui-ci se ravisa et lui sourit.

-Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours le jeune Max fougueux qui n'a jamais eu peur de me suivre.

-Et maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi il en sera toujours ainsi.

Une fois cette mise au point faite, les deux amis décidèrent de rattraper un peu du temps perdu. Mais celui-ci leur manquait.

-Une dernière chose avant que je ne remonte à mes occupations. J'ai un problème à te soumettre.

-Je t'écoute.

Son ami semblait de plus en plus faible.

-Quelle sanction appliquerais-tu si un tout jeune élève de l'académie était parvenu à s'infiltrer dans la bibliothèque secrète du Sereitei pour récupérer des informations ultra classifiées ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Réponds juste à la question veux-tu.

Après un petit délai de réflexion, Max déclara :

-Ca me fait penser au Sokyoku…

Se retournant surpris, le rose avança.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai eu le temps durant ces 15 années d'enfermement dans mon propre corps pour réfléchir à ma vie. Quand le commandant Yamamoto m'a puni avec les sévérités que tu as connues. Eh bien, je ne pense plus que c'était par pure méchanceté. Mais bien pour forcer le « destin » possible d'un élément pouvant être « prometteur ».

Le commandant se gratta le menton. Puis souris.

-Comme avant, tu as toujours su trouver les solutions. A très bientôt mon ami.

-Attend Shunsui ; mes liens ? Il regarda les bandes aux sols.

-Tu n'en as plus besoin. Je dirais à Mayuri de ne plus venir.

Un soufflement de soulagement se fit entendre.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est pas gratuit, ta situation reste complexe, mais j'avais besoin de voir si mon disciple était bien revenu dans notre camp. Prépare-toi, je vais faire mon possible pour que tu retrouves ta famille.

À l'évocation de ce mot, une immense pression s'écrasa sur l'estomac de l'homme rendu aux ténèbres suite à la sortie de son ami.

Il allait s'endormir quand une voix se fit entendre.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Shinigami…

-Toi …

-Oh ? Tu me reconnais ?

-On oublie rarement le mal incarné.

Un petit rire se fit entendre en écho.

-Quelle répartit pour un homme qui a si brillamment pris ma place.

-Nous ne sommes pas pareils Aizen !

-Non c'est vrai, je l'ai fait par choix, toi par contrainte.

-Tu ?

-Mais bien sûr, j'ai senti la présence de Vénomancer en toi dès notre première rencontre. Ce petit cafard m'a échappé pendant si longtemps…

-Quoi ? Explique-toi !

-Tsssh, tu ne veux juste pas comprendre, mais si tu en as besoin. J'ai manipulé de nombreux hollows et fait de multitudes d'expériences sur eux. Certaines sont de francs succès comme pour Black qui a contaminé la génitrice d'Ichigo Kurosaki. D'autres comme Vénomancer sont des échecs qui ont refusé mes directives.

-Mais alors…

-Tu es devenu le fruit de mon travail, d'un moyen détourné. C'est incroyable comment des échecs peuvent devenir des réussites avec le temps. L'ironie du destin est parfois si cocasse.

Fermant les yeux, il en avait assez entendu.

* * *

je ne sais pas si vous pensiez que notre héro des premiers chapitres était mort ou non. Vous voila au courant. Beaucoup de révélation en tout cas. Pensez à REVIEW FAV ET FOLLOW. et moi je vous dit au week end prochain


	58. Chapter 58

Bonjour bonsoir mes chers lecteurs et bon retour.

La suite de votre histoire et toute chaude sortie de la correction de ma très chère beta. En cela je la remercie pour son travail si précieux.

Nous sommes partis

* * *

Chapitre 58

 _"La mort rappel à l'homme sa finitude et sa faiblesse" E . Abou_

Frappant à la porte d'un bureau qu'elle n'aurait jamais un jour crue appréhender, Hinata et Ichika n'en menaient pas large. Elles se savaient en danger et depuis que leur sentence était en suspens, elles avaient espéré passer entre les mailles du filet.

-Entrer.

Les attendant assis à son bureau, le capitaine commandant Kyoraku, sa vice-capitaine et femme, Nanao Kyoraku elle aussi assise dans une partie de la pièce.

-Asseyez-vous mesdemoiselles.

Les 2 étudiantes obtempérèrent.

-Comme vous le savez, nous avions une affaire à régler tous les 3.

Absence de réponse de leur côté. Hinata gardait une expression neutre alors qu'Ichika était particulièrement tendue.

-Avons-nous besoin de repasser tout le fil des événements ? Où souhaitez-vous que nous passions de suite au vif du sujet ?

-Tout dépend ce que vous souhaitez nous dire commandant, avait répondu Hinata toujours calme.

-Une piètre nouvelle j'en ai peur. J'ai décidé de votre punition.

Ichika sembla se dégonfler dans son siège.

-Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire, en des temps très anciens, une jeune recrue du Sereitei s'était retrouvée dans une sale histoire qui l'avait conduit, alors qu'il n'avait pas un niveau différent du vôtre si ce n'est inférieur, à faire face à l'ancien capitaine commandant.

Il venait de piquer la curiosité de son auditoire.

-Suite au fait qu'il avait posé sa main sur la garde de son arme en direction du commandant et des fautes qu'il avait commises pour l'amener à cette situation, il fut puni par mon prédécesseur.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé au juste ? Ichika n'avait pas pu se taire.

-Ne m'interromps pas. Sa punition après une sévère rouste attribuée par le commandant, fut, alors qu'il venait de découvrir son Zanpakuto formé, d'obtenir le shikai sous 3 mois en plus de ses affectations. Des questions ?

Le rose savait qu'il avait perdu son auditoire.

-Oui, fit Ichika en levant la main. En quoi cela nous concerne ?

-Oh, mais c'est très simple, je vais vous demander à toutes les deux, Nanao qui s'était éclipsée revint avec leurs 2 zanpakuto dans les bras. Cela emplit le cœur des étudiantes de joie, car elles ne les avaient pas vus depuis leur retour au Sereitei. D'obtenir le shikai, mais pas sur 3 mois eu égard à votre âge, mais sur 1 an.

Les filles firent la moue sur la durée, mais elles ne semblaient pas comprendre le risque. Enfin Hinata se doutait de quelque chose et c'est là que le piège se referma.

-Et si nous n'y arrivons pas ?

-Alors vous subirez le même sort que ce qu'il a enduré.

Son ton, son visage et sa posture étaient devenus sombres et lugubres. Son reiatsu ne laissait pas de place pour le doute. Ce qu'il allait leur dire serait grave.

-Vous serez bannis des 13 divisions de la cour avant même d'avoir pu y rentrer. Vous croupirez le reste de votre longue existence dans le niz d'asticot et personne ne se souviendra de vous. Et si vous vous dites que vos familles respectives vous sauveront, alors vous avez tort. Est-ce bien claire mesdemoiselles ? Tout acte a des conséquences et voici les vôtres. Vous pouvez leur en parler ci ça vous chante, mais ils sont déjà au courant et ils n'ont pas eu le choix que de l'accepter.

Les filles savaient que leur expression était décomposée. Elles se levèrent, amorphes, et quittèrent la pièce.

-Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort Shunsui ? Interrogea sa femme.

-Non, leurs fautes sont graves, te souviens-tu de ce qu'aurait fait papi yama.

-Elles auraient fini carbonisées par lui ou le Sokyoku.

-J'en ai peur, mais cela a un double avantage, les faire se dépasser, mais aussi lancer un message fort à leur génération emplit de talent, les règles sont les règles. Elles seront l'image de leurs fautes, pour elles, et pour le petit commando qu'elle pense avoir couvert.

XXX

Son ami avait tenu parole. Depuis ce jour il n'avait plus reçu les visites loin d'être sympathiques du savant de la 12e. Mieux, on lui avait permis, sous le contrôle de 3 capitaines, de s'occuper de lui. Il avait ainsi immédiatement rasé sa barbe devenue longue et drue avec ces années sous le masque du hollow. Cependant il n'avait rien pu faire pour ses longs cheveux. Puis on lui avait apporté ses repas qu'il prenait encore une fois sous le contrôle de capitaine. Le tout était que ceux-ci n'avaient pas le droit de lui adresser un mot et qu'il devait toujours revenir à ses entraves une fois ces actions effectuées. L'ancien capitaine le savait, tous ses gestes étaient épiés afin de déceler la moindre trace de traîtrise. Max se bornait donc à un comportement calme et neutre qui facilitait la vie de tous.

Encore 3 semaines de ce traitement furent nécessaires avant qu'un nouvel élément ne vienne changer ses habitudes. Un matin, on lui fit passer un bas de prisonnier blanc neuf avant qu'il ne referme ses liens. L'ancien roi du hueco mundo se demanda bien à quoi cela rimait-il.

XXX

Après avoir descendu de très long escalier les yeux bandés, Hinata se demandait où est ce qu'elle se faisait mener. Sa mère et elle avaient reçu pour instruction du commandant de se rendre dans une zone précise du Sereitei. Cela lui déplaisait, l'étudiante avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Son entraînement devait être une tâche de chaque instant et la convoquer sur son temps libre en la séparant de son arme n'aidait en rien. La chose qui l'avait étonné avait été la présence de sa mère à ses côtés aussi perdue qu'elle.

Le fait de retrouver un sol plat interrompit ses pensées. On leur retira enfin leurs bandeaux afin qu'elles soient accueillies par une pénombre à peine assez claire pour pouvoir deviner le chemin emprunté.

C'est alors que Kyoraku fit son apparition derrière elles en leur attrapant doucement une épaule.

-Vous savez où vous vous trouvez ? Demanda-t-il en les tournant doucement vers une lourde porte close.

-Bah non, on nous a bandé les yeux...

Mariko se contenta d'un regard neutre.

-Allez-y entrer, mais ne faites aucun bruit.

Il lui ouvrit la voie sur une salle plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Y pénétrant, le capitaine les guida. Refermant la sortie. L'atmosphère était étrange. Froide, comme dénuée de la chaleur réconfortante de la pression spirituelle. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Instinctivement elle chercha son pommeau avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas armée. On l'avait fait avancer dans l'enclos d'un lion sans arme. Hinata ne le sentait pas bien.

C'est alors qu'un spot extrêmement lumineux s'activa au plafond, éblouissant l'assistance.

XXX

Mariko récupéra rapidement son acuité visuelle après tout, manipuler la lumière était son élément.

Ce qui l'attendait la surprit. Un homme était attaché à une sorte de X un bas de prisonnier blanc alors que son torse ses bras et une grande partie de son cou était entravé par des liens noirs. Ce tableau seul aurait normalement à peine suffit au pilier de la 8e division pour lever un sourcil, mais le faible reiatsu qui se dégageait de cette silhouette le visage masqué par de longs cheveux emmêlés la fit repartir dans des temps heureux. Il était méconnaissable et pourtant, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille même malgré toutes ces années. D'un pas hésitant, Mariko commença à avancer vers la lumière. La forme était immobile. Mais lorsqu'elle apparue dans la périphérie extérieure de la lumière. Il leva doucement la tête.

XXX

Max n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un fantôme du passé venait de ressurgir au milieu d'un cercle de lumière éclatant. L'observant sans rien dire, il se fit la remarque.

« Non pas le passé, un doux miracle » Il nota avec amusement le haori de capitaine sur ses « frêles » épaules. Même si depuis longtemps, son prédécesseur se doutait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de son soutien.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, il articula doucement.

-Il te va à merveille.

Instinctivement elle fit doucement le tour d'elle-même. Il put à loisir observer le nombre de la 8e.

-J'en étais sûr.

Sa femme s'approcha doucement.

-Tu as raison, mais avant, tu ne m'avais pas dit que le côté attaché te plaisait…

Max eut son premier franc éclat de rire en plus d'une décennie.

Suite à cette blague, les yeux de Mariko s'inondèrent de larmes

-Je savais que tu reviendrais…

Ses propres yeux le piquèrent.

-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir me chercher, mais je savais que tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête… et au final, je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, tels les 2 amants maudits qu'ils avaient été pendant ces 15 dernières années.

Rompant l'étreinte au moment où Mariko posa une main sur la bande noire, ce qui la fit reculer, elle se tourna vers la nuit.

-J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter… Hinata ?

15 secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun mouvement ne perce le voile de ténèbres. Puis le capitaine commandant fit son apparition, en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

Cela brisa le cœur de la femme.

-Comment ?

-Ce n'est pas un problème mon cœur, laissons-lui du temps. Il faut comme tout le monde qu'elle intègre la nouvelle.

XXX

Hinata avançait un peu assommée dans le couloir. Les portes ouvertes semblaient percer des failles de plus en plus importantes dans son raisonnement. Le comportement de sa mère, leur dialogue, la mise en scène de son parrain. C'était trop pour elle. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle voulait rencontrer celui que tout le monde appelait par Risekime. Hinata avait découvert cet homme, le grand héros dépeint par le dossier. Le sourire aux lèvres et le teint plein de vie. Mais au lieu de cela, on lui avait présenté un corps aminci qui ne contenait que le masque qui hantait ses nuits depuis son retour du Hueco mundo. Un ennemi mortel qui d'un simple regard avait fait perdre la raison a sa douce maman.

-IL N'EST PAS MON PERE ! D'un coup de pied rageur, elle enfonça une porte close. Chose étonnante, celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement. Intriguée, la jeune étudiante faillit entrer dans celle-ci.

Son parrain apparu alors le visage très concentré, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Tu ne devrais pas rentrer Hinata, ce qui se trouve ici est le pire que peut proposer notre monde.

À cet instant une sorte de vent charriant un pouvoir colossal sembla les frapper en plein visage. Instinctivement elle recula puis l'ouverture se referma.

Sa mère apparue encadrée de 2 gardes de la prison. Le visage concentré, mais les pupilles brillantes comme sa fille ne les avait jamais vu. Cela la faisait vomir. Se décalant, elle la dépassa sans un regard. Au niveau de l'escalier, on lui remit le bandeau et elles furent reconduites à l'extérieur.

.

Le soir même alors qu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé, Hinata et Mariko mangeaient comme à leur habitude. Sa capitaine de mère commença :

-Hinata ma chérie, est ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que tu ressens, je vois bien que la situation te laisse perplexe.

Jouant avec sa nourriture qu'elle avait à peine touchée, l'étudiante attendit quelques secondes pour répondre.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Depuis que nous sommes ressorties de cette prison, je ne te reconnais plus.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu veux que je t'explique ? Elle venait de durcir le ton.

Sa mère se crispa, mais reprit sans changer son intonation conciliante.

-Donne-moi ton point de vue.

-Très bien. Comment peux-tu t'approcher de ce monstre ?!

Le qualificatif utilisé fit reculer les épaules de la capitaine qui ne pipa mot.

-Tu t'es approchée du prisonnier sans aucune prudence, tu n'étais pas toi à ce moment. On ne le connaît pas ! C'est un hollow sous une forme humaine ! Et toi tu… elle chercha ses mots dans sa tirade. Tu sympathises avec cette ennemi, un individu qu'on ne connaît pas et qui est dangereux ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est Max Risekime mon père dans cette cellule ! J'ai vue ses photos ! J'ai lue son dossier. Il décrit un homme sage, avisé, pragmatique, souriant. Pas une loque enchaînée et corrompue par un hollow. C'est au-dessus de mes forces que de considérer mon « père » comme un renégat et non pas le héros que l'ont décrit. J'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance si c'est pour découvrir un secret éhonté du gotei. Ca se trouve tout son dossier est faux !

-Ca suffit ! Hurla sa mère en se redressant tout en tapant des mains sur la table.

La jeune femme se tue. Venait-elle réellement de balancer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Planquant des mèches rebelles qui tombaient devant son visage, sa mère souffla et se rassit.

-Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir Hina, cela fait beaucoup de bouleversements en très peu de temps. Ta position n'est pas facile avec ta sanction et ce que l'on te demande. Mais sache une chose, je n'ai pas changée, je t'aime toujours autant, mais à l'inverse de toi, j'ai connue ton père, et je peux t'assurer que l'homme, certes amoindri, que nous avons rencontré est bien l'homme de ma vie. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, je veux juste que tu apprennes à le connaître avant de le juger de par un dossier volé au cœur de la bibliothèque des capitaines.

Le coup était vicieux et elle le savait. Mais Mariko devait apposer une limite de suite, sa fille ne pouvait se permettre de médire sur son mari.

Ulcérée par cette discussion, Hinata quitta la table froidement prétextant un besoin d'entraînement.

Mariko s'adossa à sa chaise. Le temps d'adaptation serait long, elle le craignait.

XXX

En latence comme il en avait pris l'habitude, l'ancien capitaine de la 8e division Risekime Max nota distinctement l'ouverture de la porte de sa cellule. À l'ouïe, il discerna 8 personnes qui entrèrent et l'entourèrent. Gardant les yeux clos alors que le spot dont il avait pris l'habitude éclaira son monde. Ayant compté les 30 secondes nécessaires à l'adaptation de sa vue, l'homme leva la tête vers ses visiteurs.

-Prisonnier, nous allons procéder à votre transfert.

Soi Fon avait dit cela avec toute la véhémence du monde.

-Vous ne ferez aucun gestes sans qu'on ne vous en donne l'ordre. Tout manquement sera puni par une exécution immédiate.

Le brun se contenta de la fixer sans expression particulière. Ce qui sembla l'énerver plus encore.

Se rapprochant pour le libérer, elle glissa cela uniquement pour lui.

-J'espère bien que tu bouges…

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Max fut libre de toutes entraves qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Massant ses poignets endoloris et son torse marqué par l'aspect coercitif des bandes sombres, il ne remarqua pas la présence imposante qui venait de jeter sur lui une longue cape noir faite avec les mêmes composants que les bandes. Le visage dissimulé sous sa capuche, le noble ne put que fusiller du regard l'auteur de cette ignominie. Du coin de l'œil, la bouche ouverte en un large sourire, Kenpachi le toisait un brun joueur.

-Si tu pouvais te débattre ça m'arrangerait bien.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il rétorqua d'un ton très humoristique.

-J'exaucerais peut-être ton vœu qui sait, mais ça ne te ferait qu'une troisième défaite contre moi…

Le géant hurla de rire.

-En avant !

Encadré de 3 agents de part et d'autre de ses flancs, les 2 capitaines un dans ses 6 heures et un dans ses 12 heures, la procession se mit en branle. On lui banda les yeux puis après une longue volée de marche, l'ex-capitaine put enfin respirer l'air pur et froid de la nuit du sereitei. Cela lui avait tant manqué. Ce monde lui avait manqué, sa vie lui avait manqué.

Suivant un itinéraire planifié, Max se laissa aller à la contemplation de ce nouveau gotei qu'il ne connaissait plus vraiment. Les reconstructions étaient terminées totalement depuis bien longtemps ce qui lui fit un choc. Plus de gravats, de poussière. Tous semblaient si récents que le brun s'y serait sûrement perdu. L'homme se dit qu'il devait être transféré dans un autre lieu de confinement, voire que le central 46 avait finalement eu gain de cause et qu'on l'emmenait à son exécution bien qu'en son for intérieur il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Finalement, la procession s'immobilisa. Ouvrant de grands yeux, le portail qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir s'ouvrit sur sa femme dans sa tenue de capitaine et son commandant de part et d'autre du chemin finement pavé menant à… son foyer.

L'émotion l'attrapa à la gorge. Avançant prudemment, il dépassa ses proches pendant que le portail se refermait sans un bruit. Se dirigeant à petits pas dans cette zone qu'il avait fait construire et qui pour autant, l'intimidait beaucoup.

Assis dans le bureau de sa femme, elle et son ami venaient de prendre place autour de la petite table entourée par le canapé. Les imitant, il attendit que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole. La cape le gênait de plus en plus.

-Tu peux retirer les entraves Max, dit Shunsui.

Se délaissant de l'outil de torture, il se retrouva torse nu en face de ses interlocuteurs.

Jetant un regard en coin pendant qu'il étirait son haut du corps tendu d'avoir porté cela, l'homme ne manqua pas le regard devenu étrange de sa femme.

-Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que tu fais la, demanda Mariko.

-Oui effectivement, même si la surprise est plus que plaisante.

-Ce n'est pas une surprise, après avoir mené tous les tests possibles, négociés bec et ongles avec le central 46, j'ai réussi à t'obtenir une incarcération à résidence.

Max ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Eh oui tu ne rêves pas, tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir, tu seras surveillé très étroitement, mais tu pourras déambuler à tes aises chez toi tout en maintenant un contrôle très strict sur ta pression spirituelle.

Mariko semblait aux anges et le brun aux cheveux longs et en bataille n'en revenait pas. Se disant que pour une fois le pourquoi pourrait aller se faire voir, il se fendit d'un simple :

-Merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est pas gratuit, mais c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire mon ami. Maintenant je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Mariko t'expliquera le reste des règles. Bonne soirée.

.

Mariko en bonne hôtesse de maison avait raccompagné son ami à la porte de son domaine.

-Comment pourraient-on un jour te rendre la pareille Shunsui ?

-Tu ne me dois rien Mariko, tu as fait un travail formidable en mettant un terme à toi toute seule à cette nouvelle guerre qui goumait dans l'ombre. Il te faudra néanmoins rester intraitable. Le respect des règles lui permettra de rester en vie.

-Je comprends.

-Alors je compte sur toi, le temps seul nous révélera les possibilités qui s'offriront à nous.

.

Mariko passa très heureuse les portes de son bureau. Voyant son mari toujours debout dans la position où elle l'avait laissé, mais dans une ambiance plus sombre du fait de l'unique bougie qui vacillait vers sa fin, un constat lui apparut alors. Depuis quand son aimé avait-il la peau sur les os et était si pâle. S'approchant, elle eut juste le temps de le réceptionner avant que Max ne s'effondre.

-Mon chéri !

Le posant contre elle, la femme remarqua le peu de poids qu'il pesait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il faiblement. Je n'en peux juste plus.

-Mais comment ?

-Pour supporter les liens dans la prison, j'ai vite appris à opposer à leur contact ma pression spirituelle. J'ai utilisé la même technique avec la cape, mais cela à consumé mes dernières forces. De plus, je me devais de donner le change sur mon état.

-Tu es cadavérique.

-Toujours aussi alarmiste toi alors, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Je ne suis pas allé te chercher pour te perdre à cause de ton ego.

-Des mots qui font mal…

-Idiot va, elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue.

Un immense sourire illumina ses traits.

-Viens avant que tu ailles te coucher, il te faut prendre un bain.

-C'est pas de refus.

Une fois ceci fait tant bien que mal, Max fut conduit dans une des grandes chambres d'amis que comptait le manoir. Pas surpris outre mesure du fait du sommeil, l'homme ne le remarqua pas. Il fut installé dans son lit et ferma les yeux immédiatement pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

.

Mariko ressortit après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son mari. Refermant sans un bruit la porte, elle y appliqua le kido qu'on lui avait demandé rendant la zone introuvable dans le reiatsu et limitant les allers et venus possibles pour son prisonnier d'homme.

Le contre coup se faisant sentir après cette journée à rallonge, Mariko parti se coucher à son tour.

* * *

Et voici le retour de notre héros dans son foyer. N'oubliez pas de fav follow et review.

Au week end prochain.


	59. Chapter 59

Bonjour bonsoir mes déconfinés shinigamis et bon retour pour la suite de votre histoire.

Nous avons dépassé les 4200 vues sur cette histoire. Un grand merci à vous tous de votre fidélité et de votre soutien pour cette oeuvre qui nous tiens unis depuis si longtemps

Comme vous en avez l'habitude, je remercie mon incroyable beta lectrice qui à encore fait un travail plus que remarquable pour vous apporter un chapitre de qualité. Elle vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Nous sommes partis

* * *

Chapitre 59

 _"En général, la mort fait que l'on devient plus attentif à la vie" P . Coelho_

S'éveillant comme lors d'une 3e naissance, Max émergea difficilement de ses lourds songes. Voyant que le jour était levé, il fit de même. L'homme s'étira tout en posant un œil critique sur lui. Son séjour dans le hueco mundo où le hollow jugeait fort inutile de manger et les assauts répétés de ses liens durant une autre éternité avaient laissé des traces. Ses muscles avaient fondu, sa peau faisait pâle et malade, ses bras étaient squelettiques. Ses yeux rentrés dans leurs orbites cerclés de cernes à faire pâlir un panda. Une dégaine de fou rendu encore plus accentué par ses cheveux lui tombant sur les trapèzes, peu entretenu. Il passa le doigt sur la nouvelle cicatrice en plein milieu de son ventre, il ne pensait pas un jour devoir un de ces symboles à sa femme. Se sortant de sa contemplation, il avisa le kimono qui l'attendait sur sa table de chevet ainsi qu'une clochette. Passant la tenue douce sur sa peau nue, le bâtisseur des lieux sortit hors de sa chambre. Faisant quelques pas, il fut bien vite alpagué par une des domestiques du clan qu'il ne reconnut pas.

-Mes excuses Mr, puis-je vous aider ?

Elle lui disait quelque chose.

-Mr ?

-Euh oui pardon, j'allais me rendre à la salle de bain.

-Vous venez de vous réveiller ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Maitresse Risekime m'a demandé de vous assister. Je m'appelle Rika, pour vous servir, soyez le bienvenu au domaine Risekime Mr ?

« Rika ! La jeune enfant issue du mariage entre 2 servants du clan qu'il avait quitté alors qu'elle allait sur ses 5 ans ! »

Comprenant qu'il devait être méconnaissable et méconnu, car présumé mort, il décida de ne pas changer cet état de fait.

-Shu, enchanté.

-De même, suivez-moi. La maîtresse des lieux a laissé de nombreuses instructions vous concernant. Durant la journée, vous avez la possibilité de vous déplacer dans le manoir, mais il faut que vous soyez de retour dans vos quartiers pour l'heure où la jeune maîtresse Hinata rentre des cours.

Le prénom d'Hinata fit bondir son cœur tout en le glaçant d'effroi. Il avait eu quelques brides du combat dans le hueco mundo. Ce n'était pas un bon départ. Toujours dans ses réflexions, il se glissa dans les bains privatifs du clan. Et en même temps, il voulait trouver le moyen de se faire accepter par sa fille qu'il rêvait de découvrir.

Après un bon repas, et fatigué de ses efforts, il fit une sieste, qui le conduisit à se réveiller le lendemain. Comprenant qu'un temps plus ou moins loin lui serait nécessaire pour remplir son corps de Reiatsu, il ne s'en formalisa point.

.

Une bonne quinzaine de jours furent nécessaires pour retrouver un fonctionnement énergétique suffisant pour une journée entière. Autant de jours où il n'avait passé que peu de temps avec sa moitié qui rentrait très souvent tard et le retrouvait plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Tout se déroulait dans les règles éditées par le gotei et aucun incident n'était venu effriter le verni.

Se sentant d'attaque, Max attendit que les horaires du soir soient passés depuis 2 bonnes heures pour sortir de ses quartiers.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû dormir autant cet après-midi »

À pas de loup dans les couloirs, un fin rayon lumineux provenant de son ancien bureau l'informa que son épouse devait encore être au travail. S'annonçant en frappant doucement, il passa la tête. Mariko dormait paisiblement affalée sur le bois noble. Dépassant celle-ci, il vint ouvrir l'armoire où dans son souvenir, il avait rangé une couverture. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres quand il trouva ledit objet. Déposant doucement celui-ci sur les épaules de la belle endormit. Max rejoint le canapé où un dossier ouvert l'attendait. S'en saisissant il commença à lire.

« État de division suite à la session de recrutement n°15 par" Max fronça les sourcils et souffla

« Azu Risekime Vice capitaine de la 8e division »

« Moi qui ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne une shinigami la voilà vice-capitaine de ma femme. Elle ne m'a de toute façon jamais écoutée…"

Continuant, il vit avec un certain plaisir que son organisation des 10 premiers sièges était restée inchangée, et ce malgré près de 15 ans.

Sa division avait plutôt bien repris le plie, les effectifs annonçaient 350 soldats actifs avec un recrutement exceptionnel se comptant à 15 soldats de profils diverses, mais mettant en avant un niveau bien plus important sur les notes de l'académie que de son temps. La porte grinça légèrement. Réagissant sur l'instant, il incanta

« 26e technique d'immobilisation : Lumière incurvée » la sphère du sort se matérialisa, le rendant invisible aux yeux de tous. Hinata entra sans bruit. S'arrêtant le regard circonspect, elle s'interrogea à voix haute.

-Qui a bien pu mettre la couverture à maman ? Faisant la moue elle vint déposer un fin baiser sur sa joue avant de refermer la porte. Max était émerveillé, sa fille était d'une beauté sans pareille, un mélange harmonieux entre les sublimes traits de sa femme et certains aspects plus durs de son physique. Sorti de sa rêverie par le cout du sort, il le laissa se déliter, apparaissant trempé de sueur et soufflant comme s'il avait couru un 100 mètres au sprint.

-Tu as toujours eu du mal à remonter la pente progressivement.

Se tournant vers la voix, il sourit à sa femme qui le regardait bien réveillée.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé mon amour.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai émergé quand j'ai ressenti son kido. Tu n'as rien perdu de ton délai de décision.

-J'ai été pris de cours

-Et tu le payes.

-Tu te rends compte, incapable de tenir une technique de rang 26...

-On est loin de la coupure dans l'espace sans incantation c'est vrai, mais pour un revenu de l'enfer ce n'est pas si mal tu ne crois pas ?

-Mouais...

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

-De ?

-Notre fille, c'est la première fois que tu la vois dans l'intimité de notre famille.

-Oui c'est vrai. Écoute, ça me semble être une jeune femme pleine de compassion. Je note qu'elle t'aime beaucoup ça crève les yeux.

-Nous avons de la chance.

Mariko venait de le rejoindre sur le canapé.

-Nous ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu restes son père.

-Ai-je vraiment le droit de revendiquer cette place ?

Mariko voulut parler, mais il poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps

-Elle ne me connaît pas. J'y ai beaucoup pensé tu sais. Je ne suis pour elle, qu'un hollow qui a voulu détruire son monde, tuer sa mère et ses proches ainsi que ses amis.

-Ce n'était pas toi !

-C'était mon corps et ma faiblesse !

-Écoute-moi bien ! Je vais le dire une fois pour toute. Ce hollow, le temps qu'il nous a volé. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as été victime de cette situation au même titre que le gotei, Hinata ou moi. Et je n'accepterais plus que tu penses l'inverse.

Sa femme avait dit cela avec une telle certitude que l'homme se promit de creuser cette piste dans ses réflexions.

-Il faut que tu me promettes une chose Max…

-J'écoute, il n'aimait pas qu'elle utilise son prénom, ça n'annonçait rien de bien.

-N'utilise plus de Kido. Je ne pense pas que les capteurs aient détecté celui-ci du fait du court temps d'utilisation. Cela fait partie des interdits de notre situation.

-Je vois. Quels sont les autres points d'attention ?

Pendant 15 minutes, sa femme décrit un fonctionnement très codifié et strict. Tout c'était bien passé jusqu'alors uniquement car il n'avait pas la capacité de faire mouvoir son corps à sa guise. La suite serait plus complexe. Après l'exposé, se sentant très fatigué, il prit congé. Doutant un instant, Max se rapprocha de sa femme pour déposer une fine bise sur ses joues, mais elle en avait décidé autrement et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un long et profond baiser. Sortant de ce moment le cerveau tout retourné et Mariko les pommettes très rosées. Il se releva en dodelinant de la tête comme un homme ivre.

-Bonsoir Maitresse Risekime, fit-il avec un sourire.

Rigolant, la femme ne put s'empêcher de lui claquer les fesses.

-Bonne nuit invité de marque Shu.

L'homme rit à son tour.

-Vivement que tu retrouves la santé mon cher. Ton fessier est bien trop fin.

-Tu ne retiens que ça ?

-C'est un crime d'avoir perdu l'une des merveilles du clan…

-Je ferais de mon mieux pour retrouver ce trésor alors, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil provocateur avant de partir rejoindre ses quartiers.

.

C'est ainsi que pendant 1 mois et demi. Le couple maudit du Sereitei se retrouva tous les soirs, une fois leur fille endormie, dans le bureau qui fut jadis le sien. Ils discutèrent énormément. Rattrapant plus de 15 ans loin de l'autre. Mariko lui expliqua la fin de la crise. Comment son identité avait subi l'effacement et qu'elle avait tout perdu de lui du jour au lendemain. Comment elle avait suivi ses dernières volontés. Pour lui sa femme était devenue le roc de la division qui avait été laissé dans le flou et sous la menace de l'effacement. Elle lui expliqua comment, en bénéficiant du très bon rapport entre le clan et Urahara, elle avait pu bénéficier de son enseignement et de sa technique secrète pour accéder au bankai. Devenant ainsi la 3e personne dans l'histoire à obtenir le précieux sésame en seulement 3 jours. La suite fut d'une facilité déconcertante. La chef du clan avait passé l'examen de capitaine qui n'avait été qu'une formalité et avait ainsi pris sa place seulement 2 semaines après sa disparition. Permettant de sauver de la déliquescence la division qu'ils avaient tous les 2 chérie.

Elle lui avait fait un point sur l'évolution du gotei dans son ensemble.

Mais le couple avait énormément discuté de leur fille. Max voulait en savoir le plus possible sur son enfant qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir grandir.

Le duo s'était alors assis proche l'un de l'autre alors que Mariko passait la vie d'Hinata en revue via un splendide album photo. Max découvrit alors un petit être endormi profondément. Ses petites joues rose et rebondit concentrées dans ses songes. Une photo de famille où Mariko posait assise, Hinata bébé sur ses genoux. Elle était entourée d'Azu telle qu'il l'avait toujours vu. De Ben et de papi Ki dans la cour de leur maison dans le 50e district. Puis les années passèrent. Sa fille qui avait recouvert un mur du palais avec un feutre, un sourire espiègle alors que le vieux Senzaimon souriait jaune derrière.

-ll vit toujours ?

-Oh oui ! Cet homme nous enterrera tous

-J'ai intérêt à faire attention, car mon apparence changée ou pas, il me reconnaîtra forcément.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai affecté exclusivement à Hinata.

-Tu es toujours si prévenante.

Il déposa une fin baiser dans son cou ce qui fit frissonner sa femme.

Se re-concentrant sur les images, il vit sa fille, avec…

-Ichika Abarai/Kuchiki, la fille de Rukia et Renji. Nos filles sont inséparables depuis leur naissance.

-C'est bien, il faut qu'elle puisse compter sur des amis fidèles.

Poursuivant la revue du passé, l'homme eut le regard humide quand sa petite chipie âgée de 7 ans selon sa mère, une minuscule tenue rouge de l'académie Shino sur les épaules souriait de ses dents manquantes juste devant l'école.

-Sa première rentrée scolaire…

-J'ai manqué tant de choses.

-Ce n'est pas trop tard…

-J'espère que tu as raison.

Refermant finalement sur une photo d'elle et Hinata posant fièrement cote à cote devant la maison du Sereitei, Mariko fixa le livre dans ses mains.

-Ma chérie ?

-J'ai créé cet album pour le jour où tu reviendrais dans nos vies, avait-elle dit les yeux humides.

-Et je suis la maintenant. Il lui avait saisi les mains. Et je ne vous quitterais plus jamais.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Il venait de combler la distance. Embrassant fougueusement sa femme. Le couple emporté par les émotions et pour la première fois depuis 15 ans. Se retrouvèrent pleinement. Sur le canapé de leur bureau…

.

-Ca va maman ? Questionna Hinata.

-On ne peut mieux pourquoi ma petite chérie ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu sembles différente…

-Comment ça ?

-Très heureuse, presque euphorique…

-Oh, c'est parce que tout va bien ! Tu es en vie. Moi aussi. Nous avons un sereitei presque pacifié et nous sommes toutes les 2 réunies. Que pourrais-je demander de plus.

-Rien, je suppose.

Hinata n'était pas dupe. Elle avait senti il y a plusieurs semaines une présence nouvelle dans la maison. Comme si un fantôme se déplaçait, faisant tout pour ne pas être saisi. La jeune adolescente avait bien entendu tendu des pièges pour mettre la main sur ce qu'elle pensait ressentir, mais sans succès. Puis plongée dans un demi-sommeil, elle avait senti une croissance anormale dans le Reiastu de sa mère 2 jours avant. Clairement quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en ce moment. Mais elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Le seul point positif au milieu de tout cela, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle du hollow qui devait être son père. L'étudiante avait clairement assez de problèmes pour ne pas rajouter celui-ci en plus.

.

3 mois venaient de s'écouler. Max avait repris l'activité physique. Retrouvant peu à peu un cardio et raffermissant petit à petit ses muscles atrophiés. La première séance avait été une torture, à tel point qu'il s'était demandé s'il verrait la fin sans décéder.

-Depuis quand suis-je incapable d'enchaîner 3 pompes en ATR…

L'ancien capitaine avait dû reprendre tous de zéro en faisant très attention de ne pas développer de pression spirituelle ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus complexe.

Rentrant dans ses quartiers appuyé contre les murs du couloir, il trouva sa compagne pour le réceptionner quand il trébucha de fatigue en passant sa porte.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour mon cœur. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de te tomber dans les bras, dit-il en riant.

-Oh tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

L'homme sentit les mains de sa compagne traverser son torse de manière sensuelle.

-Plaisir partagé alors.

S'asseyant finalement sur le lit, il demanda.

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour aider la pauvre demoiselle en détresse que je suis.

-J'ai toujours aimé aider les autres alors… mais non tu as raison. Demain dimanche, nous recevons comme d'habitude ta sœur à manger. C'est une sorte de repas en famille. Je voudrais que tu te joignes à nous.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu prémédité ?

-Cela fait 3 mois que tu es sorti. Et rien d'anormal n'est arrivé. Je pense qu'il est temps.

-Hinata ?

-Il faudra bien qu'elle commence à s'y faire.

-Bien je vois que tu as tout prévu. Tu peux compter sur moi bien entendu.

-Parfait, maintenant à la douche et repose-toi. Tu as encore trop forcé à l'entraînement.

-On ne me changera pas que veux-tu.

Il venait d'avancer vers la porte en faisant tomber doucement le haut. Révélant un corps encore bien trop maigre, mais en meilleure forme qu'à son arrivée.

-Tu sais l'eau est très froide dans cette maison, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à la réchauffer ? Il avait déclaré cela d'une voix suave à souhait.

Alors que sa douce compagne allait répondre, une voix emplit les lieux.

-MAMAN ! J'ai besoin de toi vite !

-Plus tard ?

-Ma chambre t'est toujours ouverte.

Sa femme le quitta.

XXX

Max avait un trac incroyable. Il avait passé la tenue qu'il portait à l'époque de ses fonctions de chef de clan. Un kimono noir avec les marques du clan sur la poitrine, le tout pour couper son aspect trop maigre, d'un haori gris anthracite. On frappa à sa porte. Sortant, il fut accueilli par un vieil homme qui crut voir un fantôme.

-M-Mai-Mai-maître Max… c'est bien vous ?

-Bonjour, Senzaimon, je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié.

Le vieil homme était en pleur.

-Je pensais ne pouvoir jamais vous revoir. Que vous étiez mort dans le hueco mundo.

-C'était le cas. Mais me revoici. Il faut que cela reste entre nous et ma femme nous sommes d'accord ? Les autres servants du clan ne me connaissant pas, je me fais appeler Shu.

-Mais bien sûr mon maître. C'est entendu.

-Merci d'être resté auprès de ma famille pendant tout ce temps.

-Rien de plus normal mon maître. Votre famille à fait tellement pour la nôtre que ma loyauté vous est pour toujours acquise.

Il avait dit cela en le conduisant vers le salon principal.

-Dois-je vous annoncer ?

-Pas la peine. Merci.

-À votre service maître Risekime.

Lui faisant un signe de la tête, il entra dans l'arène.

.

L'ambiance était détendue. Pourtant Mariko ne pouvait s'empêchera d'avoir peur. Peur de la réaction de sa fille, mais aussi d'Azu. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le hollow avait fait beaucoup de mal dans leur famille. Pour le moment, le trio était assis autour d'une table carrée donnant sur le jardin. La journée était magnifique. Azu et Hinata étaient en grande discussion autour des zanpakuto et de comment la vice-capitaine avait obtenu son Shikai.

-De toute façon, tu approches de ce stade non Hina ?

-Presque, j'ai son nom au bout de la langue, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'avoir mon Shikai dans les 9 mois suivants.

-Pourquoi vouloir brusquer les choses ?

-Oh pour rien du tout tante Azu. Tu me connais, toujours à vouloir aller vite.

Entendant un bruit de porte, les 2 femmes se tournèrent en direction du nouvel arrivant. Les réactions ne furent pas les mêmes.

.

-Bonjour, fit Max avec une voix fine.

-Bonjour, dis en réponse Azu les sourcils froncés.

Hinata était restée bloquée. Non pas du fait de la surprise, mais de la rage qui montait en elle. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Je vous présente Shu, un visiteur de marque venant d'un district reculé. Se dépêcha d'ajouter Mariko en voyant qu'Azu ne remettait pas tout de suite son frère.

Après tous c'était bien normal. Par décision du gotei. Azu, Ben et Papi Ki avaient enterré Max depuis bientôt 15 ans. Comment sa sœur aurait elle put concevoir le fait de le voir arriver comme si de rien n'était au plein milieu d'un repas de famille lambda transformé physiquement et sa pression spirituelle.

-Un plaisir Mr Shu, fit Azu très dubitative. En lui serrant la main.

-Un plaisir partagé vice-capitaine.

La femme eut un mouvement de recul.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Votre écusson au sol…

Elle se pencha et se claqua la tête.

-Mais bien sûr. Je vois que vous vous y connaissez.

-Est-ce étonnant, fit d'un ton pince-sans-rire Hinata en fusillant l'homme devant elle qui fit un sourire factice.

Mariko suait à grosses gouttes. Rien n'allait comme elle l'avait prévu. Senzaimon arriva et déposa les premiers mets sur la table. L'ambiance était pesante. D'une part l'incompréhension d'Azu, le stress de sa femme et bien qu'il avait sa pression scellée, les envies de meurtre d'Hinata donnaient un cocktail détonnant.

Le repas se passa ainsi. Sa fille ne mangea presque rien. Max se permit.

-C'est délicieux chef de clan Risekime.

-Je vous en prie appelez moi Mariko.

-Si vous insistez, vous ne pensez pas jeune maîtresse Hinata ?

Comme brûlée au fer rouge, l'adolescente cessa de jouer avec son dessert comme avec tout le reste du repas.

-Tu n'as rien mangé ma chérie…

-T'as pas faim ? Questionna Azu. Il faut manger pour être en forme. De plus, tu ne fais pas honneur à notre invité en te comportant de la sorte Hina.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, murmura l'étudiante.

-Pardon ? Demanda sa mère avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-J'ai dit « J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! » Si t'arrives à manger en sa présence tant mieux, mais moi il me donne la gerbe et je ne comprends pas comment tu peux supporter qu'il soit aussi proche de toi ! Et ce que tu fais le soir !

Mariko était blême, Max avait cessé de respirer. Leur fille se leva en plaquant les mains sur la table.

-Hinata… fit Max

-NE PRONONCE PAS MON PRÉNOM HOLLOW ! Estime-toi déjà heureux que je n'aie pas la capacité de te faire sortir d'ici. Hors moi je ne suis pas obligée de rester. Profite bien Maman ! Moi je me casse ! Elle disparut.

Laissant ses parents dans un mutisme forcé.

-Mais qu'est-ce…, commença Azu.

Max libéra à son attention une effluve de pression spirituelle. Sa sœur s'étrangla. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

-C'est impossible, pleura-t-elle doucement.

-Bonjour ma chère petite sœur, cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

-Tu es, tu es… tu es…

-Je sais, c'est une longue histoire, mais c'est bien moi.

Il se leva et vint lui frictionner les cheveux comme il le faisait depuis toujours. Il vit dans son regard le chagrin et le bonheur mélangé.

-Je le savais… elle renifla.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je savais que c'était toi, mais au fond de moi je ne voulais pas le croire. Et en même temps je ne pouvais pas croire que tu nous avais quitté.

Max avait des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient lui aussi.

-Grand frère.

-Ma petite Azu, je suis-là, je suis de retour.

Mariko observa la scène avec émotion. Mais ses pensées étaient surtout tournées vers sa fille.

* * *

La réconciliation semble impossible... Qu'est ce que cela implique ? vous le saurez bientot. La suite de votre histoire le week end prochain. Pensez à REVIEW FAV ET FOLLOW

BY


	60. Chapter 60

Bonjour bonsoir mes chers lecteurs et bon retour pour votre histoire.

Nous sommes lundi et comme chaque lundi je vous retrouve pour votre et quel chapitre. le 60e chapitre de cette histoire. Cela fait 60 semaine que vous suivez l'histoire d'un jeune shinigami et de son évolution dans ce monde troublé. Et qu'elle évolution!

Mais ce chapitre 60 marque aussi la 60e review de ce chapitre par mon incroyable Beta pandora qui j'embrasse fort et que je remercie de tout mon cœur. J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir vous le proposer à temps. C'était sans compter sur son immense talent et sa rapidité d'exécution. Un grand merci à toi.

Nous sommes partis.

* * *

Chapitre 60

 _"Dans toute personne, il y a un poete mort jeune" Stéphane Kanter_

Hinata couru, elle couru aussi rapidement pour arriver auprès de la seule personne qui pourrait lui apporter son soutien comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Défonçant presque la porte de la demeure Abarai, Rukia en personne vint ouvrir.

-Bonjour Hinata, ça faisait longtemps.

-Bonjour Tata Rukia. Sa voix se brisa en fin de phrase.

-Oula, ce n'est pas la grande forme.

-Pas trop, Ichika est la ?

-Dans sa chambre, tu connais le chemin. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Malheureusement non, elle savait que ses yeux avaient rougi, mais se retenait tant bien que mal.

La capitaine lui libéra le passage. La jeune femme marcha rapidement dans le fond de la maison. Frappant cette fois doucement à la porte, elle entendit son amie approcher.

-C'est qui ?

-Hinata, s'il te plaît ouvre-moi…

-Tu tes décidée à me parler !

Alors que sa meilleure amie ouvrait en grand sa porte. Hinata lâcha les larmes qu'elle retenait alors qu'elle serrait sa meilleure amie contre elle.

XXX

Max et sa sœur avaient rattrapé un petit peu du temps perdu. Mais les retrouvailles avaient été ternies par l'esclandre provoquée par sa fille. Et en même temps, il la comprenait. L'ancien chef du clan devait agir.

-Azu, peux-tu aller voir Shunsui ? J'aurais besoin de lui parler.

-Bien sûr, mais ça va aller ?

-Ne t'en fait pas. Il faut juste que je donne un peu d'espace à tout le monde.

-Je vois. J'y vais de ce pas.

-Merci.

-Grand frère ?

-Oui ?

-C'est bon de te revoir.

Il lui sourit.

-Pour moi aussi.

Elle s'en fut.

S'approchant de sa femme effondrée, il lui frotta avec amour le dos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne doit pas être loin.

-Je sais où elle est. Mais qu'est-ce que l'on va faire.

-Ça ne va pas te plaire, mais il faut que je lui donne de l'espace.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je dois quitter pour un temps le Sereitei.

-Tu veux me laisser encore une fois ?

-Non ! Mais pour notre enfant, ma présence est un énorme problème.

-Ca passera.

-Tu as vu sa réaction. Le seul fait que je sois dans la maison la perturbe trop.

-Où comptes-tu aller ?

-Je…

On toqua à la porte. Une servante vint ouvrir et annonça :

-Le capitaine Commandant des 13 armées de la cour.

Shunsui entra dans le salon, son traditionnel sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour mes amis. Mariko tu es ravissante. Content de te voir en bien meilleure forme Max.

-Bonjour Shunsui, fut dit de 2 voix neutres.

-Je vois que je n'ai pas été demandé pour prendre le dessert…

-Ca peut s'arranger, fit Max en faisant un rapide signe à Senzaimon qui réapparut un instant après avec une part de gâteau.

-À la bonne heure. Que puis-je faire pour toi mon jeune Max ?

-J'ai besoin de me mettre au vert.

-3 mois avec ta famille et le hueco mundo te manque déjà ? Il ria de cette blague.

Un blanc important suivit cette intervention.

-Désolé de ne pas être dans le mood Shunsui, mais nous avons quelques soucis avec notre fille.

Les 3 shinigamis s'assirent autour de la table. Mariko expliqua rapidement les événements.

-Et donc, en quoi puis je t'aider ?

-Je souhaite retourner d'où je viens afin d'avoir plus de latitude pour retrouver un contrôle sur ma pression spirituelle sans mettre en branle les alertes du Sereitei.

-Dans le 50e district. Je comprends. Quand ?

-Après demain matin.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Il souffla en voyant l'air de son ami.

-Tu as mon accord même si le central 46 va me tuer.

-Je suppose qu'ils n'en sont pas à leur premier coup d'essai.

-Dans le mile.

-Je vous ferais passer les modalités.

Le rose acquiesça et s'en fut.

XXX

Comme il l'avait annoncé, Max, sa compagne ainsi qu'un petit groupe de garde de la 2e division les encadrait alors que les premiers rayons de l'aube perçaient à peine les dernières ombres de la nuit.

Shunsui apparut au détour du chemin le menant au point de rendez-vous. La porte Ouest du nouveau Sereitei avait été légèrement entrebâillée pour l'occasion.

Ayant rejoint le groupe, le rose commença.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'il te faut ?

-Absolument. Nous en avons longuement parlé, il s'était tourné vers son épouse qui acquiesça avec rigidité.

Les 2 hommes échangèrent quelques autres informations pratico-pratiques avant que le capitaine commandant ne congédie sèchement les gardes. Une fois en comité restreint, Kyoraku sortit un long paquet de sous son haori. Max un sourcil froncé attendit que son mentor ne dévoile son contenu.

-Évite de trop l'exhiber d'accord, et le plus possible de ne pas t'en servir. Les routes sont relativement sûres, mais il est temps que tu te retrouves pleinement mon ami.

Lui tendant paumes levées, Max se saisit avec moult précautions de son Zanpakuto. Dès que ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur l'étui poli d'un bleu royal profond, son propriétaire avait senti son arme entrer en résonnance.

« Cela fait si longtemps mon amie »

Sa vouivre lui envoya des ondes de joie, lui laissant le loisir de se re-concentrer sur le présent.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie jeune Max, j'ai juste subtilisé une arme légendaire dans les scellés de la 12e division rien de plus…

Le couple rigola de cette sortie sous le sourire bienveillant du doyen des armées de la cour.

-Bien sûr ce, je vous laisse. À bientôt j'espère.

Se retournant, il s'en fut.

Le survivant ne put s'empêcher d'attraper dans ses bras son épouse légèrement tremblante sous son étreinte.

-Je ne suis pas loin, tu sais où me retrouver.

-Je sais.

-Alors ne pleure pas, il lui avait gentiment relevé le menton pour plonger ses 2 yeux obsidiens dans ceux azur de sa moitié. Nous avons été séparés pendant 15 ans. Nous survivrons à quelques districts.

Lui souriant finalement, elle passa sa cape de voyage sur ses épaules.

-Oh, une vieille amie…

-Que pourrais-tu faire durant un voyage sans elle ?

-La vraie question est que pourrais-je faire sans toi ?

Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de rompre leur étreinte et d'un signe de la main, de passer entre les battants de la porte.

.

Durant 4 bonnes heures, l'ancien shinigami avait cheminé sur la route du 50e district en silence. Écoutant d'abord les bruits diffus des habitations se réveillant suivant ainsi la course de l'astre solaire. Puis un flux de travailleur, de voyageur, etc… avait empli les rues, regorgeant d'informations sur le monde qu'il avait quitté depuis si longtemps. Non pas qu'on l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance, mais le sereitei malgré son ouverture importante restait toujours un îlot fonctionnant avec ses codes au milieu d'un monde bien plus vaste et organique. Le voyageur apprit ainsi via différents panneaux et conversations que des petits groupes de voleurs et de pilleurs avaient repris de l'activité vu que les shinigamis avaient été occupés par l'opération extérieure. Tout lui revint en tête quand il quitta enfin les districts bien organisés du 30e cercle et qu'il se retrouva dans la campagne. Rien n'avait changé par rapport à son souvenir si ce n'est la qualité de la voirie. La route poussiéreuse qu'il avait pour la première fois empruntée lors de son arrivée au test de sélection de l'académie avait cédé la place à une route plus que correcte en pavé taillé.

« De quoi accélérer un peu »

« Comme si nous étions pressés… »

« Tu marques un point, mais j'ai hâte de revoir Papi Ki et Ben »

« Moi aussi »

.

Arrivant aux environs du 48e district, l'homme nota la différence. Alors qu'il avait quitté depuis longtemps le sereitei, ici les habitations semblaient bien mieux entretenues que dans les districts réputés plus riches qu'il venait de traverser. La route était de bien meilleure qualité et un doux arôme de café flottait dans l'air.

« Sans équivoque »

« Je pense que je suis bon à découvrir encore beaucoup de changement »

« On ne s'ennuie jamais dans ce lieu de toute façon »

« Tu as raison, allons-y »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Sitôt passé dans le 50e district, Max avait l'impression de se trouver dans les districts 15. Les maisons de bon goût et bien entretenues entouraient une artère des plus animée et urbanisée. Partout des enfants jouaient alors que des femmes bien habillées s'arrêtaient pour échanger des banalités.

« On dirait… «

« Un district de bas noble », finit l'homme

« Je ne sais pas ce qui a conduit à ça, mais… »

Max quitta sa conversation quand un choc dans l'arrière de son genou droit le fit fléchir. Sitôt après, l'homme entendit des reniflements. Se tournant, Max baissa les yeux vers un petit garçon d'environ 6 ans qui luttait pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes devant sa coupe de glace renversée au sol et en partie sur sa cape de voyage.

« Ma peau ! »

« Jokuro… allons… »

-Ca va mon garçon ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Son interlocuteur fit non de la tête puis se figea devant le visage peu avenant du voyageur.

Comprenant qu'il ne devait pas présenter très bien, Max s'accroupit et frotta doucement les cheveux bruns du jeune garçon.

-Désolé, ma cape avait faim, elle a mangé ta glace. Si tu me montres ou je peux en trouver pour moi, tu en auras une autre, tu en dis quoi ?

Max avait sorti dans le même temps une pièce d'or d'une valeur bien supérieure pour le prix de la glace. Se redressant, il vit le genou écorché de son nouveau camarade. Contre les avis, le shinigami appliqua sa paume sur la coupure et invoqua un kido de soin.

« Encore heureux qu'elle n'est pas profonde sinon tu n'aurais rien pu faire »

« Ça va toi hein », répliqua-t-il en riant

Le petit garçon était stupéfait devant sa peau parfaitement nette.

-On y va ? Max lui tendit la main alors que la foule des passants les esquivait plus ou moins correctement.

-Je peux ? Demanda la petite tête brune, les 2 mains tendues vers le haut.

-Tu ?

-Bah monter sur tes épaules, steuplait.

Au vue de la masse de gens les entourant, il accéda à sa requête.

-Ouiiii ! En avant, c'est par la !

Suivant les indications, le duo fut bien vite arrivé devant une devanture très colorée. Reposant au sol le garçonnet, Max vit une jeune femme percer la foule et attraper son enfant qui était déjà en train de manger sa nouvelle glace.

-Mon Dieu, Maxime, où étais tu encore passé.

-Je m'étais perdu maman. C'est le monsieur là qui m'a ramené.

Le garçonnet l'avait pointé du doigt. La femme eut un mouvement de recul puis elle le scruta de haut en bas avant de s'incliner doucement.

-Tous mes remerciements voyageurs. Mon fils est très tête en l'air, 1 seconde d'inattention et il disparaît. Vous savez les enfants…

-Oui bien sûr. Aucun problème.

Il prit congé après un dernier au revoir du petit garçon.

Déambulant encore un peu, il se retrouva finalement devant sa maison d'enfance qui n'avait cette fois pas changé.

-Monsieur !

Se retournant, il vit la jeune femme et Maxime arriver.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Questionna-t-elle.

De manière évasive, Max répondit :

-Je viens rendre visite à de vieilles connaissances. Je suis une ancienne connaissance de Ki Risekime

-Oh, la femme sembla réfléchir un instant, puis-je vous inviter à partager notre repas alors. C'est pour tout à l'heure.

-Volontiers.

Max était assis dans la salle de déjeuner. N'ayant pas dit un mot, cet instant que Papi ki qui n'avait pas pris une ride ainsi que Ben qui était devenu un homme fait d'une belle prestance firent leurs entrées par une petite porte derrière la place du chef de clan. Occupés par leur conversation, Ben déposa un rapide bisou sur les joues de sa femme tout en frictionnant les cheveux de Maxime qui rigola. Une fois installé, Papi ki se tourna vers leur hôte qu'il semblait remarquer sur l'instant. Ben fit de même.

-Nous n'avons pas été prévenus, s'excusa son ancêtre. Pardonnez notre impolitesse. Soyez le bienvenu dans le manoir Risekime. Je suis Ki Risekime, le patriarche du clan.

-Ben Risekime, en charge de l'exploitation du domaine, et vous avez sûrement fait la connaissance de mon épouse, Lamia et de mon fils Maxime.

-Oui c'est le cas, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Pour ce qui est du nom, je pense que nous pouvons nous en passer.

Il avait dit cela en retirant ses cheveux qui avaient tendance à lui barrer le visage et avait laissé échapper une infime quantité de pression spirituelle.

Les réactions furent extrêmement hétérogènes. Lamia et Maxime ne comprirent pas. Ben qui s'était levé s'était rassis les yeux exorbités. Son père quant à lui pleurait à chaude larme.

-Max…

-Bonjour Papi. Cela faisait trop longtemps.

Il se leva pour venir serrer dans ses bras le vieil homme alors que Ben qui ne savait pas où se mettre vint les rejoindre du fait d'un signe de la main.

C'est sur ce tableau surnaturel que le reste de la famille fit son entrée. Pour beaucoup cela ressemblait à un rêve éveillé. Comment leur frère qu'ils avaient tous pleuré 15 ans plus tôt pouvait se tenir devant eux, manger et rire de bon cœur de leurs histoires alors que le revenant avait sur chacun de ses genoux Maxime et la fille de son frère aîné.

Quand Max put enfin regagner la chambre du chef de clan qui avait été préparée à la hâte. Se couchant, Jokuro entre le bois de lit et son oreiller, il pensa.

« Ça m'avait tellement manqué »

« Ce fut une soirée fort plaisante »

« Tu te rends compte, notre clan est devenu si grand »

« Vous avez toujours eu plus d'amour en vous que le nombre que vous étiez, c'est un juste rattrapage des choses »

« Tu as sûrement raison »

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour demain Max ? »

« Oh rien de bien fameux, redécouvrir notre clan pour commencer »

.

S'étant levé très tôt, Max se joint au flux de travailleurs à destination des plantations de café qui avaient encore cru durant son absence. Se faisant passer pour un ouvrier, il passa une longue matinée au milieu des champs à récolter les précieux grains. Il avait d'ailleurs eu un mal de chien à suivre la cadence voulue par les contremaîtres ce qui lui avait valu quelques remarques, mais rien de particulier. Le midi, l'homme fit le tour des entrepôts qui avaient énormément grossis ainsi que des chaînes de productions.

.

Durant les 2 mois qui suivirent, Max reprit pied dans une réalité qui lui avait semblé rêvée. Ben et papi Ki lui avaient très volontiers fait une place de choix dans le conseil de décision du clan. À tel point qu'il les soupçonnait de vouloir, lui redonner la direction de celui-ci. Il avait ainsi remis la main sur les chiffres, la gestion et le commerce de la structure tout en sculptant sa forme physique avec les travaux des champs. Dans le même temps, il avait fait la connaissance du grand clan dont il était un membre éminent.

Un beau jour, alors que la fin du 2e mois approchait, l'homme décida de se diriger vers un endroit qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis fort longtemps. Prenant la direction du 51e district, Max pensa à son épouse et à sa fille. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour elles. Comme pour le rassurer, Jokuro vibra doucement contre lui.

XXX

Le lendemain du départ de Max, Mariko encore très retournée des derniers événements essayait de noyer ses ruminations dans son travail. Entendant un coup à la porte, elle demanda à son visiteur d'entrer.

D'un pas assuré, Hinata foula le sol du bureau.

-Bonjour Maman.

-Bonjour Hinata.

La jeune femme tiqua, ce n'était jamais bon quand sa mère l'appelait uniquement par son prénom.

-Je suis rentrée pour prendre quelques affaires si jamais…

-Fais comme tu veux. Ça n'a plus d'importance.

Le ton employé la rendit interrogatrice.

-Comment ça ?

Sa mère lâcha son pinceau, joignant ses mains pour se frotter les yeux.

-Ton père n'est plus ici.

Plissant les siens comme pour chercher une trace de duperie, Hinata n'en vit aucune.

-Oh… et bien, il est…

-Parti pour chez lui.

L'étudiante mit un peu de temps avant de trouver la réponse.

-Dans le 50e ! Mais-mais, les enfants ! Maxime, oncle Ben et papi Ki, ils sont en danger !

Sa mère plongea un regard qui la figea sur place.

-Il ne leur fera aucun mal.

-Possible, enfin bon, au moins nous allons pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Nous avons toujours vécue que toutes les 2 avec tata Azu, pourquoi cela changerait ?

Sa génitrice venait de se lever et de se poser contre son bureau en croisant les bras.

-C'est donc ça pour toi ? Rien de plus qu'un grain de sable dans notre fonctionnement.

-Dans le nôtre et dans tout le gotei.

\- Alors, écoute-moi bien ma fille. Je suis heureuse que ton père soit parti retrouver sa famille. Je suis intimement convaincue qu'ils lui réserveront un accueil bien plus chaleureux que celui qu'il a reçu de toi. Certes, nous avons pris l'habitude de vivre toutes les 2, ce n'était pas une raison valable pour faire un tel esclandre en plein milieu du repas de famille tout cela pour aller te réfugier chez Ichika. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dans ta vie, fort bien, mais t'es-tu juste demandée si tu étais seule dans l'équation ? Tu peux te passer de lui, grand bien t'en fasse. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Alors quand il reviendra, car il reviendra sinon j'irais moi-même le chercher. Soit tu conserveras un comportement digne du clan que ton père a battit de ses propres mains. Soit tu iras vivre chez Ichika.

Hinata choquée allait répondre, mais sa mère fut plus rapide.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre. Cette discussion est clause. Tu es très fortement invitée à disposer.

Sans un regard, la capitaine retourna à ses dossiers.

Ébranlée, Hinata partit dans sa chambre. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

* * *

Cela amorcerait il un changement ? que va découvrir notre héros ? Est vous content de retrouver ces personnages si secondaires et pour qui j'ai pourtant une affection sans borne?

Dites moi tout en review et venez feter ce chapitre 60

Je vous dit au week end prochain.

By


	61. Chapter 61

Bonjour Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs.

Je ne vous ai pas oublié la semaine dernière mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de vous poster votre dose de bleach.

Mais le chapitre 61 est la.

Je remercie ma superbe beta pandora pour son travail de correction et d'aide sur la poursuite de l'histoire

Nous sommes partis.

* * *

Chapitre 61

 _" La mort n'est rien, mais vivre vaincu et sans gloire, c'est mourir tous les jours " Napoléon Bonaparte._

Posant enfin son pied sur l'entrée de la cascade, Max inspira une longue goulée d'air charriant la fraîche senteur de l'eau jusqu'à ses narines.

-Cela fait si longtemps…

« N'est-ce pas »

Mettant les pieds dans l'eau. L'ancien capitaine leva une barrière dont il ne s'était plus servi depuis son entraînement au bankai. La rendant intangible, Max reprit son souffle. Se concentrant, l'homme invoqua son zanpakuto dans son monde. L'esprit légendaire perça les flots de la cascade comme il l'avait toujours fait puis serpenta pour le rejoindre.

-Mon maître.

-Jokuro, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela.

-Je voulais marquer ce moment.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord. J'ai bien cru que nous ne pourrions plus jamais vivre ça.

-Et moi donc, 15 ans enfermée dans une semi-stase uniquement entrecoupée de nos discussions et de nos tentatives pour le renverser.

-Tu l'as revue d'ailleurs ?

La femme fit non de la tête.

-Ni ressentie d'ailleurs. Il doit se cacher.

-J'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Quoi !

-Tu m'as bien compris. Je ne pourrais en finir avec cette période autrement.

-Inutile de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…

-Non c'est bon. Cependant nous devons discuter. Pour nous.

-Nous… je n'aime pas ça du tout.

-Ne part pas avec des aprioris négatifs d'accord.

-Bien sûr, comment ne pas en vouloir à une bête qui nous a fait souffrir mille morts. Un instant passa alors que Max avait mis ses poings sur les hanches en signe de désapprobation.

-Il fait un faux mouvement je l'étripe.

-Uniquement à mon ordre.

-Très bien !

S'asseyant sur une pierre coupée, Max se plongea dans son monde intérieur.

Il trouva celui-ci dans un état décent. La pourriture avait disparue. L'eau restait plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé et le débit de sa cascade était honorable.

Max rejoint Jokuro qui avait déjà les griffes dehors.

-Range-moi ça veux-tu.

-Mais !

-Il n'y a pas de mais, je vise un dialogue constructif.

-Un dialogue constructif… psss mon cul.

-Jokuro !

-C'est bon vas-y, mais je t'aurais prévenu…

Décidant de commencer, Max vint se positionner au centre du bassin circulaire. Immobile, il se concentra pour essayer de repérer la créature tapie dans l'ombre. Rien ne se passa.

-Il est pas là, allez on s'en va.

-Ca suffit Jokuro.

-Venomancer, tu es là ? J'ai à te parler.

Toujours aucun signe.

-Il est peut-être devenu sourd.

Max se contenta de fusiller son Zanpakuto du regard. Celle-ci leva les mains.

-Tu peux sortir, Jokuro et moi ne te ferons pas de mal.

-Parle pour toi.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit tu te tais !

La vouivre resta pantoise.

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Aizen. J'en connais plus sur toi maintenant. Discutons un peu veux-tu ?

Attendant encore 5 bonnes minutes, il allait jeter l'éponge quand une silhouette blanche qui claudiquait apparue du rideau d'eau de la cascade.

-Tu m'as demandé shinigami ? Je dormais.

Celui-ci lui apparu clairement. Son double en colorimétrie opposé se tenant un bras grossièrement découpé dans un rictus qu'il espérait vantard.

-Tu comatais plutôt… intervint Jokuro de l'autre bout de la berge.

-C'est pas vrai stupide lézard !

Il toussa suite à ses paroles hurlées.

-Je peux t'aider Venomancer ?

Max n'aimait pas spécialement la créature, mais il ne pouvait changer cet état de fait. Elle faisait partie de lui et ne pourrait sûrement jamais s'en débarrasser. Alors, autant essayer de gagner sa confiance plutôt que d'en faire un ennemi éternel.

-Non ! Tu vois je pète la forme. Et t'y es pas pour rien !

-Je vois…

-Quoi tu vois ?

-Bon écoute, si tu n'es pas plus prompt au dialogue, je te laisse couler des jours heureux derrière la cascade, loin de la lumière du jour…

Se retournant en direction de Jokuro, il n'avait pas fait un pas que

-Non attend !

-Oui ?

-Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? Pourquoi venir me parler alors que vous avez gagné ? Je vous ai fait des choses peu recommandables et pourtant vous êtes là.

-C'est pas de mon plein gré…

-Sache une bonne fois pour toute Vénomancer…

-Véno.

-Quoi Véno ?

-Je préfère, c'est plus court. Aizen m'a donné ce nom que je n'ai jamais pus supporter. Tu le connais désormais alors autant que faire ce peut je préfère Véno.

-Bon si tu le souhaites. Je n'oublie pas ce que tu nous as fait subir. Et jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Tu nous as emprisonné pendant 15 ans. Tu as rebâtis les espadas pour t'en prendre au monde que nous aimons. Tu m'as privé de voir ma fille grandir et ma femme pendant si longtemps que tu nous as presque brisé.

Max s'était tu, il avait senti Jokuro bouillir dans son dos. Dans le même temps, le hollow s'était rapproché de lui comme pour mieux entendre son discours. Il faisait presque peine à voir avec son œil crevé et ses plaies suintantes.

-Je ne jugerais pas tes motivations. Tu as été créé comme cela. Mais je voudrais que nous puissions vivre en « Harmonie » toi, Jokuro et moi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Max avait tendu bêtement sa main droite en direction du bras coupé de sa contrepartie. C'est à ce moment que Jokuro ulcérée se lança en avant toutes griffes dehors dans sa direction. Max au dernier moment referma sa main sur les lames aiguisées de la vouivre la stoppant net sur l'instant. Sa main coupée profondément, du sang colora l'eau à leurs pieds.

-Max !

-C'est bon Jokuro. Ce que j'ai dit n'était pas de vaine parole. Je veux que vous puissiez cohabiter.

Son zanpakuto reprit une pose digne. Il retourna son attention sur le hollow qui avait reculé de peur.

Lui tendant sa main ensanglantée, il refit sa proposition muette.

-J'aurais un service à te demander avant.

-Comment oses-tu !

-Jokuro ! Il lui montra sa blessure et la vouivre se tue directement.

-Pourrais-tu revêtir mon visage ?

Le shinigami fronça les sourcils.

-Mets mon masque. De ce fait, je saurais que je peux te faire confiance et que tu as la mienne.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir…

-C'est un test. Ferme les yeux. Imagine mon pouvoir. Et étire-le.

Sa vouivre lui chuchota. « Je n'aime pas ça, mais je te couvre si tu veux essayer ».

Hochant la tête, Max ferma les yeux. Matérialisant les sensations qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était aux prises avec la forme blanche devant lui. Soufflant, il utilisa sa main poisseuse de son sang, et tira une sorte de voile mi rigide devant son visage. Rouvrant les yeux. Il trouva le hollow, son hollow tout sourire, toutes traces de blessures miraculeusement guéries.

-Maître… Il venait de prendre une position à genoux.

Se tournant vers Jokuro, la vouivre légendaire renifla. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait avoir son assentiment sous cette forme, il mobilisa ses forces pour changer ses yeux. C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit. Son zanpakuto, le visage stupéfait, tomba à genoux à côté du hollow.

Max observa son reflet dans l'eau. Les pupilles apparaissant entre les fentes de ce masque qui l'avait tant terrifié étaient un parfait mix entre les 2 formes immobiles à ses pieds. Les pupilles en fente de serpent d'un orange moucheté de strie verte le tout entouré d'un œil totalement noir le fixait. Une forme harmonisée, pensa-t-il. Faisant un pas, il attrapa chacune de ses parts d'âme par une épaule.

-Relevez-vous. Nous avons bien travaillé. Je compte sur vous dorénavant.

.

Ouvrant les yeux sur une nouvelle journée au sein du clan Risekime, Max se dit que les choses allaient aller de mieux en mieux. Il avait réussi à convenir d'une entente cordiale entre les 2 âmes qui partageaient son monde intérieur. C'est enfin apaisé et ayant pour la première fois retrouvé la sérénité qu'il avait perdue depuis la guerre qu'il se décida d'aller de l'avant.

Retrouvant Papi Ki et Ben autour d'un café. Les discussions allaient bon train.

-Je pense que nous devrions élargir notre gamme, annonça celui-ci.

-De ? Interrogea Ben

-Café allons mon petit, réfléchit un peu, intervint papi Ki.

-Ah oui pardon. Mais comment ?

-Nous devrions partir dans le seul endroit en regorgeant, le monde des humains.

-Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, fit le plus jeune. Il nous est interdit, à toi comme pour nous de nous y rendre, et ce malgré notre senkaimon.

-Je le sais bien. Mais combien de temps pourrons nous garder notre clientèle.

-Notre café est le seul de la soul Society.

-Pour combien de temps encore, ajouta l'ancien capitaine. Je ne dis pas ça pour faire peur, mais les familles nobles de tout temps s'opposent. Et nous ne pouvons pas rester immobiles.

Voyant que ses 2 interlocuteurs se contentaient de le fixer avec réflexion et intérêt, Max se tu.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de particulier.

-Bien sûr que non mon fils, mais cela fait du bien de te retrouver avec un tel niveau d'entrain. Nous avions bien remarqué que tu avais changé. Remarques, tu en aura besoin pour ce qui nous attend.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-Un jour spécial ?

-Papi, il n'est pas au courant, nous avons instauré cela après son « départ ».

-Oh oui c'est vrai ou avais-je la tête. Ce soir se tient le traditionnel bal de notre famille.

-Un bal ?

-Oui, renchérit Ben. C'est une sorte de réunion mondaine qui se tient dans la salle d'honneur. Nos partenaires d'affaires, quelques membres d'autres familles nobles ainsi qu'une partie du gratin des districts environnants se rassemblent afin de partager un moment de détente…

-C'est aussi un moment important pour les affaires de la famille et des personnes liées à nous. De nombreuses affaires se sont dénouées lors de cette soirée.

-Qui de chez nous doit être présent.

-Eh bien, nous attendons notre cheffe de clan dans la journée.

Le cœur de Max bondit. Revoir son épouse lui ferait le plus grand bien.

-Nous aimerions que tu y participes mon fils.

L'ancien capitaine fit le point dans sa tête sur les pour et les contres d'une telle demande.

-Êtes-vous sûrs ?

-Affirmatif, fut émis de la bouche de sa famille.

-Alors nous allons procéder comme suivant.

XXX

C'est harassée, fatiguée et poussiéreuse que Mariko posa le pied sur le sol du domaine. Mais à l'instant où elle avait passé ces portes, toute trace de son état s'était évaporée. Laissant place à une impatience à peine contenue. Tombant sur un employé de maison, elle lança.

-Où est Risekime Max ?

-Je n'en sais rien Maitresse Mariko. Souhaitez-vous que je le demande ?

-Inutile, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Je dois voir Ki et Ben afin de savoir ce que nous devons aborder durant cette stupide fête.

Pénétrant comme à son habitude dans la salle dédiée au pilotage des activités de la famille. Mariko réitéra sa question.

-Bonjour à vous. Je n'ai pas vue mon mari. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

-Bienvenu cheffe de clan.

-Tu as fait bon voyage Mariko ? Je suis désolé, mais nous ne savons pas où se trouve mon fils.

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?

-Tu sais il a toujours eu du mal à tenir en place. Nous l'avons vu pour la dernière fois i jours. Il partait pour s'entraîner dans les montagnes du 70e district.

-Aussi loin ! Mais c'est une folie !

-Allons ma chère, on parle de ton mari, de mon fils, d'un ex-capitaine et du shinigami le plus puissant que je connaisse. J'ai plus peur pour les petites racailles du district que pour lui.

-Oui, mais quand même…

-Douterais-tu de lui ? Le vieil homme avait froncé les sourcils.

-Jamais de la vie !

-À la bonne heure.

-Donc il n'est pas au courant pour ce soir ?

-Non effectivement. Mais je me dis que cela est pour le mieux. Il n'aime pas ce genre de réunion.

-Qui aime… dit tout bas la femme.

-Tu disais ?

-Rien du tout.

-Hinata t'a accompagnée ? Demanda Ben.

-Non, elle est très prise en ce moment avec l'académie.

Un moment de silence se tendit entre eux avant que la capitaine ne reprenne la parole le ton grave.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

.

S'étant douchée et passée un uniforme propre, Mariko avait conservé sa tenue martiale comme son rang l'y obligeait. Cette réunion de certains des hommes les plus riches et des plus influents de la Soul Society ne l'avait au grand jamais emballée et le fait de ne pouvoir se fondre dans la masse des atours riches en tissu hors de prix creusait d'année en année son isolement. Beaucoup des personnes présentes ne savaient pas s'ils devaient l'appeler par son titre de chef de clan ou de capitaine ce qui amenait toujours aux mêmes questions, mais aussi aux mêmes demandes que ce soit pour favoriser leurs activités via sa position martiale ou fomenter des alliances commerciales dont elle laissait la négociation et l'accomplissement à sa famille. Elle n'avait au final qu'un rôle de figuration par choix et par obligation. Mariko avait donc développé une compétence bien utile. Se couper du monde tout en agissant dans le protocole. C'est ainsi que trouvant enfin un moment entre plusieurs vingtaines d'amabilités et de serrages de mains, la femme se dirigea vers le buffet dressé face à la piste où les couples évoluaient dans des danses de salon toutes plus codifiées les unes que les autres. Jetant son dévolu sur une coupe de champagne hors de prix vendu par Urahara. Fermant quelques secondes les yeux pour essayer de combattre une migraine qui essayait d'entrer dans son crâne.

-Voici une bien belle soirée, fit une voix calme à son côté droit.

Posant sa coupe sur sa tempe en priant pour trouver la patience de ne pas tuer un invité. Elle répondit sans un regard dans le brouhaha ambiant.

-Je suis très heureuse que cela vous plaise. Son ton voulait clairement dire qu'elle s'en fichait.

-Je vois que vous aimez autant ce genre de réunion que moi… ravi de vous revoir Cheffe de clan Risekime.

Ayant sentie un mouvement dans sa direction, elle ne put que tendre sa main en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

-Tout le plaisir est…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sa coupe lui glissa des doigts. D'un geste rapide, Max la rattrapa au vol et vida son contenu d'une traite avant de lui sourire.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, cet haori te va à ravir.

Mariko avait la bouche grande ouverte devant le spectacle. La femme était revenue en arrière. Son mari la tenait par la main. Un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Ses yeux obsidiens plongés dans les siens encadrés par sa chevelure mi-longue à nouveau plaquée en arrière.

-Vu que je te tiens la main. M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Pas encore remise de la surprise, la capitaine se laissa entraîner sur le parquet au milieu des couples en mouvement. Remettant doucement son haorie au couleur du clan sur un ensemble bleu royal et noir très proche de la tenue qu'il avait le temps où il était capitaine lui aussi, son mari salua selon les convenances. Se rejoignant, le couple s'enlaça et commença à danser. Le tempo lent leur sembla d'une douceur infinie. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait quitter les yeux de l'autre.

-Tu m'as manqué, fit Max proche de son oreille.

-À moi aussi, tu es si beau comme cela.

-Merci mon cœur, le district 50 me va bien au teint.

-J'ai entendu que tu avais découvert une grande partie de ton nouveau domaine. Satisfait ?

-Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Hinata est la ?

Sa femme pinça les lèvres.

-Non elle avait des choses à faire pour l'académie. Et elle nous ressemble sur ce point-là. Les grandes cérémonies de ce genre ne sont pas sa tasse de thé…

-Je la comprends, pourtant on peut passer de bon moment. Preuve s'il en est de la magnifique créature qui virevolte dans mes bras.

Mariko sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Vil charmeur va, roucoula-t-elle en se serrant plus fort contre lui.

-Ça me fait penser au jour où je t'ai fait ma demande. Mais avec plus de monde autour.

-Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

La musique changea pour un thème plus intime et le couple tournant sur lui-même se rapprocha encore. Du coin de l'œil Max nota le sourire entendu et heureux de son ancêtre. À ses côtés, Ben discutait entouré de 3 hommes. Lamia évoluait avec Maxime sur le parquet dans une danse approximative, mais joyeuse.

-J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé et plus, fit-il.

-La situation te convient ?

-Oui, rester dans le 50. Vivre avec notre famille et toi. Tu pourrais prendre un peu de distance avec le Sereitei. Notre division a bien réussie à vivre en ce lieu alors si son capitaine passait le plus claire de son temps ici cela n'impacterait pas. Le cadre hiérarchique est assuré. Je n'aspire plus comme avant à une vie de soldat. Nous avons tellement plus ici.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça te manquerait ?

-Peut être, mais quand je vois la liberté dont je jouis ici, loin du cadre noble et martial de notre institution, je me dis que j'aspire à ça. Tu me comprends ?

Mariko embrassa la salle du regard. Posant les yeux sur les membres du clan. Sur la pièce.

-Je te comprends.

Le couple s'immobilisa yeux dans les yeux alors que les dernières notes de musique s'évaporaient des cordes de l'orchestre. Sitôt terminé, Mariko fut interpellée doucement pas un groupe d'hommes richement vêtus qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

-Avez-vous vu les dernières productions de notre clan ?

-Que pensez-vous du traité commercial avec le Sereitei ?

Autant de questions diverses et variées dans certaines lui parurent des plus déplacées. Surtout quand un noble bedonnant s'était approché avec une demande d'union avec sa femme. Max eut la mâchoire qui se crispa sur le moment et se souvint que son cœur était veuve pour le commun des mortelles. Une femme d'un charisme absolue, d'une beauté farouche et à la tête d'une famille noble, puissante, avec un titre de capitaine. Se disant qu'il avait beaucoup de chance, il ne put se retenir d'intervenir.

-Messieurs, je vous prie, la chef de clan Risekime et moi étions en conversation importante.

Les 4 hommes comme un seul se tournèrent vers lui et le détaillèrent de haut en bas.

Des sourires narquois apparurent.

-Est-ce que ce play-boy à l'amende vous indispose cheffe de clan ?

« Play-boy, ça faisait longtemps dit donc », grinça Jokuro dans son esprit alors que son Zanpakuto était restée dans sa chambre

« On pourraient les rôtirent sur place tu ne penses pas maître ? » Rajouta Véno

Max nota l'intervention de ses 2 alter ego dans son esprit, mais se contenta de serrer le poing.

-Nous pouvons vous en soulager si vous souhaitez ?

Coupant la discussion, un bruit cristallin résonna dans toute la pièce. Se tournant vers l'origine du son. L'ancien capitaine fut surpris de voir son grand-père demander l'attention de tous.

-Chers invités, imminents nobles, gente dames et gentilshommes, amis du clan Risekime, soyez les bienvenus pour cet événement que nous attendons tous toute l'année.

Des verres se levèrent en guise d'assentiment.

-Cependant cette année, n'est pas comme les autres années. Cette année est marquée par un grand retour qui nous emplit tous de joie.

Silence dans l'assistance.

-Je vais demander à notre cheffe de clan de me rejoindre de même pour notre directeur exécutif.

Mariko et Ben vinrent se ranger à ses côtés. Max ne comprenait pas.

-Comme vous le savez pour la plupart, ce n'est ni moi ni aucun d'entre nous qui avons créé notre clan à l'origine.

Les autres membres du clan venaient de les rejoindre. Le châtain vit ému comment sa famille de 6 était devenue un microcosme d'une vingtaine de personnes.

-J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous re-présenter pour certain et de vous le présenter pour d'autre, mon fils Risekime Max, le fondateur du clan Risekime. Viens nous rejoindre s'il te plaît.

Hésitant, mais digne, l'homme avança. D'une oreille discrète, il sentit des souffles surpris venant du groupe d'homme avec qui il avait eu maille à partie.

-Mon cher fils, ton retour nous honore. Et après discussion avec ton épouse, le directeur de l'exploitation et moi-même en temps que directeur général, nous avons décidé à l'unanimité, de te restituer la place qui te revient de droit à la tête de notre famille.

Mariko s'était détachée et d'un mouvement rapide, avait retiré le sceau de chef de clan qui ornait son pouce. Elle s'immobilisa devant lui, le regard étincelant.

-Tu ne devrais pas, murmura-t-il.

-Oh si, ce fut une décision facile à prendre. Tu es de retour et de plus, elle rougit doucement. Elle ne va qu'à toi.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, sa femme glissa le symbole de son rang à son doigt. L'anneau sembla retrouver son emplacement originel.

Le couple se tourna alors vers la foule médusée. Le silence de mort se prolongea durant un certain temps puis il fut brisé par un applaudissement solitaire émis par… le capitaine commandant Kyoraku, un sourire amusé sous le sakkat. Le suivant, des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la grande salle.

Sur cette entrevue, Max et sa femme en couple dirigeant furent repris par leurs obligations.

* * *

Et voici. Le retour à une sorte de normalité.

N'oubliez pas de FAV FOLLOW et surtout REVIEW ! je compte sur vous.

à la semaine prochaine mais sans certitude.

A ++


	62. Chapter 62

Bonjour bonsoir mes chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Je suis de retour et dans un premier temps des excuses s'imposent. Désolé de vous avoir laissé pendant 2 semaines mais des événements combinés avec une panne d'inspiration n'a pas aidé.

Je suis de retour pour un chapitre a l'improviste.

Merci a ma beta pandora pour son travail qui est moins dense que d'habitude ce qui lui force plus de travail sur l'histoire.

Nous sommes partis

* * *

Chapitre 62

 _" La vie est un départ, la mort un retour " Lao Tseu_

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Max put conduire son commandant dans ses quartiers. Il savait pertinemment que son ami n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

Assis dans un petit salon privé. Une coupelle de saké dans la main. Le duo souffla enfin.

-Bonsoir mon jeune Max. Je vois que tu vas mieux, cela me fait plaisir.

-La vie au grand air Shunsui, il n'y a que ça de vrai pour remettre un homme d'aplomb.

-Et quel aplomb. Te voilà de retour aux affaires.

Max but une gorgée.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

-Le central 46 a tranché et tu dois me conduire à l'échafaud… Le châtain leva le regard vers le ciel en attendant la sentence.

Un petit rire lui fit redescendre le visage et courber un sourcil.

-Oh mon jeune Max toujours si pessimiste tu es. Le central 46 ne se préoccupe que de ce qui se trouve sous son nez. Il serait bien incapable de placer sur une carte le district 13 alors imagine-toi le 50. Ils t'ont en somme oublié. Tu n'as pas fait de vague depuis 3 mois. Tu es dans l'anonymat le plus total.

-Voici une très bonne nouvelle. Comment se passent les études d'Hinata ?

-Elle est un peu sous pression entre ses études et son entraînement, mais je laisserais ta dulcinée t'informer de cette partie. Je ne suis pas venu pour cela.

« Le fin mot de l'histoire »

« J'aurais essayé de le faire dévier le plus longtemps possible »

« C'est un fin renard, conclut Véno à la surprise des 2 autres. »

-Je t'écoute, que puis je faire pour toi.

-Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Reviens.

Max rebut un coup.

-Revenir ? Au Sereitei ? C'était prévu dans le cadre de mes affectations de chef de clan je me dois de m'y rendre plusieurs fois par mois.

-Pardon, je me suis mal exprimé. Je veux que tu réintègres le gotei.

Un sursaut secoua ses épaules.

-Comment ça ? Tu sais pertinemment que cela met impossible. Sauf si tu as créé un poste de consultant non militaire et encore je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit très bien vu.

Shunsui se prit les tempes.

-Non mon ami, je ne te parle pas d'un statut spécifique comme celui de shinigami suppléant. Je veux que tu deviennes le capitaine de la 3e division.

Max cracha son saké tout en toussant sous l'hilarité de son capitaine.

-C'est impossible.

-De ?

-On ne peut placer un …

-Vizard comme toi ? Nous en avons eu 3 dans les capitaines.

-Je pensais plus à renégat ayant subi l'effacement.

-Oh ça. Ce n'est pas un problème pour la majorité du Sereitei. C'est une divergence que nous aurons avec le central 46.

Un silence de réflexion fut nécessaire avant que Max ne revienne à la charge.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Une question simple qui amène à une longue explication.

Le rose se lança.

-Depuis la fin de la guerre sanglante millénaire. La soul Society à panser ses blessures. Nous avons eu la chance de vivre une période de paix la plus longue depuis qu'Aizen nous ait trahit. Les divisions fragilisées ce sont ré étoffé. Certes nous restons bien loin du nombre que nous étions avant, mais nous pouvons dorénavant effectuer notre devoir en toute quiétude sans tendre les effectifs.

Le borgne fit une pause pour boire.

-Cependant, ce calme relatif couplé avec une structure hiérarchique stabilisé depuis plusieurs années à entraîner une sorte d'habitude. À quoi bon chercher le pouvoir, le shikai ou le bankai en sachant qu'aucun poste n'est disponible et que cela amènerait plus de travail, de responsabilité sans compter le risque inhérent à cette recherche.

Max acquiesça.

-Nous sommes arrivés à un point où les bankais son détenu par 2 shinigamis par division. Pas plus pas moins et cela est problématique pour la 3e division. Comme tu le sais bien, le fait d'avoir réhabilité Gin Ichimaru n'a pas pour autant rendu son prestige à cette institution. Kira tenait cette division, mais depuis son départ suite à la guerre, les « capitaines » de substitution s'enchaînent. Aucun n'a jamais fait le poids pour le poste et c'est comme cela que nous arrivons à une division perpétuellement gérée par la 1ere division.

-Je comprends Shunsui, mais pourquoi moi ? Force la main d'un vice-capitaine …

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ma volonté. Et un shinigami lambda n'arriverait pas à redresser cette division. Et cela devient pressant, car le plus haut gradé actuel est tombé au combat lors d'une mission de patrouille au hueco mundo.

-Désolé de l'apprendre.

-Une sale histoire. Écoute-moi personne dans le Sereitei ne peut reprendre cette division à par toi.

-Je ne suis plus un Shinigami Shunsui… regarde-moi… je suis un noble dorénavant.

-Tu n'es pas plus un noble dans ton comportement que moi je suis un shinigami. Tu es fait pour ce poste.

-Je ne sais pas Shunsui…

-Malheureusement Max, tu m'en dois une pour ta libération… je me dois d'insister. Fais-le pour moi certes, mais fais-le aussi pour l'institution qui t'a vu grandir. Reprends la place qui t'a été injustement retirée par ton hollow. Et fais ce que tu as toujours fait avec brio. Sers le roi des esprits.

Tiraillé par sa volonté de vivre une vie tranquille, mais aussi par la dette et le respect qu'il avait toujours eus pour le grand homme à ses côtés, Max se leva et d'un mouvement souple, posa un genou à terre.

-A vos ordres, mon commandant.

Le rose tiqua ce qui fit rire les 2 hommes.

Après une nuit bien courte, Mariko, Max et le capitaine commandant reprirent la route en direction des 13 divisions. Durant le chemin, Mariko lui avait murmuré que cette situation ne la surprenait pas.

-C'est ce que tu es mon cher et tendre. Un soldat avant tout. Et je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

Le trio s'était quitté devant le manoir Risekime. Max avait une sourde appréhension dans l'estomac. Et si sa fille le rejetait comme la dernière fois ?

Sentant son trouble, son épouse avait pris sa main et ensemble, ils avaient poussé la porte du domaine.

Comme une réponse à ses angoisses, les portes maintenues par les domestiques libérèrent leurs visions sur une Hinata passant d'un sourire éclatant en devinant le retour de sa mère à une mine neutre un sourcil levé lors de son entré.

-Bon retour à vous maître et maîtresse de maison, dit le vieux Senzaimon. Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir d'autant plus avec les événements du bal.

-Vous êtes déjà au courant ? questionna Mariko

-bien sûr quel genre de Majordome en chef je serai dans le cas inverse.

-Juste un très bon majordome, mais il n'y a que l'excellence qui te va au teint mon vieil ami, conclu Max.

Il se tourna vers sa fille.

-Bonjour jeune maîtresse Risekime. Il avait préféré ne pas utiliser son prénom.

Sans autre préambule, Hinata les quitta.

-On notera une forte progression, dit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire, elle n'a pas voulu me tuer …

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi alors qu'il travaillait pour les affaires du clan dans son nouveau bureau attenant à celui de sa femme, un papillon de l'enfer fit son entrée par la fenêtre ouverte. Proposant son index comme perchoir pour le petit animal en kido, son message lui fut délivré.

\- Bon de dieu Shunsui il fallait que tu presses les choses

Retrouvant son commandant devant un bâtiment qu'il exécrait presque autant que le hueco mundo, le borgne se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Comment fait-il pour ne pas vieillir »

«Sa nonchalance ? avança Jokuro »

« La chance ? »

« Pas a ce point… »

« Toi non plus tu n'as pas vieilli »

« À bon ? »

« Bon ça c'est mon œuvre «

Max fronça un sourcil mental.

« Il n'y a pas que des désavantages à m'avoir, la vie d'un shinigami est déjà longue, mais celle des hollow l'ai encore plus s'ils survivent. Pour ton organisme, ces 15 ans n'ont pas duré plus de 2. »

« Impressionnant, lacha Jokuro »

-Tu es prêt jeune Max ?

De retour au présent il répondit avec franchise.

-Absolument pas.

-Ah, ah, moi non plus, mais comme on dit, qui peux savoir ce que la vie nous réserve…

-Inutile de te rappeler que tu es en charge de ce monde Shunsui ?

-C'était le cas avant ton départ, mais plus maintenant. Je les ai eux désormais.

-Tu ne préférais pas l'espada ?

-Je n'hésiterais pas un instant à embrasser Stark sur la bouche plutôt que de les voir.

Max hocha la tête.

« Moi je prends Hallibel perso »

« Qui ? demanda sa vouivre ? »

« Vous dormiez, mais lors de notre arrivée dans mon palais, il y avait des squatteurs, dont l'élue et légitime nouvelle souveraine de mon monde, Tia Halibel et sa cour ainsi que quelques anciens parasites de l'espada d'Aizen »

« Et tu as ? »

« Nous avons fait le ménage bien sûr. Je devais être encore peu habitué, car ils se sont tous échappés. Je n'ai pris que des membres ».

« À ba quand même, l'honneur et sauf alors … ! ! L'ironie était palpable ».

Un bruit de marteau le refit émerger

« Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me perdre dans vos dialogues à vous deux. Un peu de silence, je vous prie »

-Capitaine Commandant des 13 divisions de la cour, peut-on savoir le sujet de notre réunion de ce jour.

Le ton était d'ores et déjà cassant. Sa présence n'était pas normale et on lui faisait savoir.

-Mes respects au central 46, je me trouve devant vous aujourd'hui, car l'ordonnance que je souhaite mettre en place nécessite votre notification

\- Toutes décisions importantes devraient être validées par nous. En priorité quand il s'agit d'amener devant nous ce rebut hollow traître à vos rangs.

-Ce n'est pas très commode, le central 46 est aussi au courant que moi que Risekime Max n'est plus classé comme hollow, mais comme Vizard.

-Aucune différence

-Et c'est la ou vous vous trompez. Son ton avait durci. Notre institution a déjà accueilli des Vizards dans ses rangs. De grands combattants comme les anciens capitaines…

-Nommer sans notre accord par votre prédécesseur

-Et mort pour la défense du roi spirituel lors de guerre sanglante millénaire

-La n'est pas la question !

L'ambiance était électrique. Max ne pouvait du fait de la présence des gardes qu'il sentait dans son dos intervenir, et de toute façon il n'en avait pas l'envie.

-Si ce n'est pas important, prenons le cas de l'ancien shinigami suppléant actuellement défenseur de la zone 56 Ichigo Kurosaki et aussi. Il marqua une pause très théâtrale. Héros de guerre au même titre que l'homme que vous venez d'insulter.

Comprenant le manège de son mentor, il se permit d'entrer dans le rond de lumière au milieu de la fausse des 46 sièges. Les murmures allaient bon train entre l'outrage et la déconfiture.

-Mes respects aux éminences nobles du central 46, je suis Risekime Max, ancien capitaine de la 8e division et chef du clan noble Risekime.

Appuyant ses dires, il fit briller sa chevalière.

Une voix féminine lança

-Vous avez oublié de nombreux titres : traite, effacé, hollow

-Je ne me souvenais pas que les hauts nobles que vous êtes se souciaient tant des on dit. Les temps auraient tant changé depuis mon voyage.

Un souffle d'agacement passa dans l'assistance.

-Surveillez vos paroles.

Reprenant la suite, le rose intervient.

-Je pense qu'au vu de l'effacement qu'a subit de dossier de l'ancien capitaine Risekime. Cela nous permettra de bénéficier de l'aura post guerre que nous avons insufflée à sa personne.

-Peux ton vous demander dans quel but commandant.

-oh, mais c'est très simple, comme vous le savez, la 3 divisions a plus que jamais besoin d'un leader fort pour pouvoir renaître comme l'organe essentiel qu'elle fut. Je compte donc nommer l'ancien capitaine de division Risekime Max comme capitaine de la 3e division.

La bronca fut terrible. Les membres du central 46 vociféraient dans un chaos incroyable leurs indignations. Une majorité hurlait leur volonté de le voir exécuté sur-le-champ, mais d'autres requerraient la démission du commandant et son bannissement dans le monde des humains.

Attendant 5 bonnes minutes que les nobles se taisent, il reprit alors.

-Respecté membres du central 46, qui vous a dit que je demandais votre accord et encore moins votre avis.

Les nobles hurlèrent à nouveau. On aurait dit que la voûte du bâtiment allait exploser sous leurs vociférations furieuses.

-C'est une honte !

-Comment osez-vous imposer ce choix à notre institution. Vous outrepassez vos prérogatives !

-Et c'est là où vous vous trompez, siffla doucement Max.

Personne ne l'entendit mis à part le Rose qui avait un sourire impressionnant sur le visage.

Le noble derrière le numéro 1 parvint tant bien que mal à ramener le silence. Kyoraku en profita.

-Je ne vous dis pas cela dans une optique de provocation chers membres du central 46. Lors de votre recréation il y a plusieurs décennies de cela, contre une participation financière, vous avez acheté votre place en ces lieux. Lors de la signature de votre renaissance, a été glissé par l'ancienne vice-capitaine et l'ancien 3e siège de la 8 divisions une clause spécifique passée inaperçue. Je vous prie de vérifier à l'article page 249 alinéas 28.

Le noble derrière le panneau 20 commença sa lecture pour toute l'assemblée.

-En cas de désaccord fondamental entre les 13 divisions de la cour représentée par son commandant et le central 46 sur des décisions attrayantes à l'organisation interne du gotei, décision de guerre ou toute autre décision pour lesquelles une mésentente ne permettrait pas une mise en place rapide Le capitaine commandant détient le pouvoir d'imposer, et cela même si le central 46 ne la valide pas, une décision unilatéralement.

La voix de l'homme avait au fil de la lecture perdue de sa superbe et avait finit comme un fin murmure pourtant bien audible dans le silence de cathédrale de la fosse qu'était cette salle.

-Je vous remercie, fit Kyoraku. En l'état et cela prendra effet d'ici 3 jours, l'âme Risekime Max est réhabilitée comme shinigami des 13 armées de la court et sera nommé capitaine de la 3e division selon mon bon sentiment. Dans le même temps, son dossier sera libéré de l'effacement, mais partiellement afin que ces 15 dernières années soient dues à une mission d'importance cruciale au cœur du Hueco mundo.

Max sentait la résignation de l'assemblé. Ils semblaient dépités d'avoir perdu cette bataille et regrettaient sûrement le dur, mais conciliant commandant Yamamoto.

Satisfait, Shunsui lui fit signe et les 2 hommes prirent la direction de la sortie sans y avoir été invités.

-Un instant ! Les interpella une voix féminine derrière le panneau 45.

Le rose se retourna.

-Nous savons tous ici que ce n'est pas vous qui avez eu l'idée de cette clause.

-C'est très blessant.

-Je m'en fiche. Votre vice-capitaine de l'époque était l'actuelle vice-capitaine de la 1re division et chef des vices capitaines Nanao Ise, mais qui était votre 3e siège ?

Le rose reprit sa marche et Max s'en chargea.

-C'était moi. Il avait dit cela avec toute la suffisance d'un noble venant de boucler un impressionnant accord commercial qui allait placer sa famille bien au-dessus de toutes les autres.

Un souffle équivalent à des poumons se vidant de tout l'air détenu se fit entendre derrière une majorité des panneaux de bois.

-Mes respects aux nobles du central 46 et en vous remerciant pour cet entretien.

Il s'en fut allant retrouver son mentor qui lui tenait la porte tout en essayant de ne pas exploser de rire avant que celle-ci ne soit hermétiquement close

XXX

Après avoir raconté sa journée à son épouse qui eut le plus grand mal à ne pas rouler sous la table d'hilarité, Max partit rejoindre la suite parentale. Comme chaque jour depuis son retour, Hinata brillait soit par son absence soit par son mutisme. Cela peinait Mariko, mais il se contentait de temporiser.

2 jours après cet événement alors qu'il venait de prendre place dans son bureau, on sonna à la porte de la demeure. Se dirigeant tout naturellement vers l'entrée, il fut surpris de trouver 4 Shinigamis les bras chargés de cartons plus ou moins importants. Ceux-ci aidé des domestiques étaient en train de les disposer dans l'entrée.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Maître Risekime, fit Senzaimon, ces soldats sont venus vous restituer des affaires vous appartenant.

-Oh, d'accord… vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est indigne de vous allons !

-Mais ne dit pas de bêtise, tu n'es plus si jeune, lâche se carton je m'en occupe.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa la boîte des mains du vieil homme et fit déplacer ses affaires dans son bureau. À peine avait-il fini qu'on frappa à nouveau. Ne se déplaçant pas, une jeune domestique apparut bientôt, les bras chargés d'éléments entourés d'un tissu de protection.

-C'est pour vous, il y a une lettre aussi.

Attrapant l'enveloppe, Max vit le sceau de la 1ere division.

-Je vous remercie, je prends la suite.

Le saluant, elle s'en fut. Au milieu des cartons, le châtain se gratta la tête.

« À quoi cela peut bien correspondre »

« Ouvre donc, dit avec impatience Jokuro »

S'exécutant, il écarta les panneaux supérieurs. La nostalgie le saisit. Stockés avec soin, ses effets personnels étaient tous là. Ressortant un a un les éléments, Max fut heureux de retrouver une grande partie de sa vie d'avant. Les cadres, les photos et ses notes.

Ayant fini de tout ranger et ainsi de meubler correctement cette pièce qui manquait de personnalité, il s'intéressa au colis venant de la 1ere division. Lisant la lettre il reconnut directement l'écriture de Nanao.

-Max, je suis contente de te revoir au Sereitei et que tout soit arrangé. Tu trouveras ci-joint tes effets personnels qui avaient été confisqués suite à l'effacement. De la part du gotei, tu trouveras aussi le paquetage de Shinigami traditionnel, mais avec une touche de notre capitaine.

Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt.

Bien à toi

Nanao.

S'intéressant au colis, il mit la main sur plusieurs exemplaires d'uniforme de shinigamis traditionnelle.

En enfilant un, Max prit le temps de s'observer dans le miroir.

« Ça t'aurait trop manqué de toute façon, dit Jokuro »

Le châtain ne peut qu'acquiescer. Retournant à la pile blanche et noir, son œil fut attiré par un tissu blanc dépassant. Attrapant celui-ci, il ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant le goût de son ami. Max tenait dans sa main une serviette à main brodée en file d'or au coin pour un du Strelitzia de la 8e division. Puis pour les autres, du numéro de la 3e division ainsi que de son symbole, la Calendula officinalis.

-La fleur du désespoir, de bon ton pour ma division.

Et le dernier coin était brodé du symbole de son clan.

Retournant devant le miroir, il disposa la serviette comme il en avait eu l'habitude, laissant apparaître le symbole et le nombre de la 3e division sur son pectoral gauche.

C'est à cet instant que Mariko fit son entrée. Se retournant, il eut juste le temps de lui sourire avant qu'elle ne fonde sur lui, les yeux humides. Le couple s'embrassa longuement avant de basculer fougueusement sur le bureau.

Une fois remis de ce brusque assaut et repeigné en conséquence alors que Mariko faisait le tour des anciennes photos qu'il avait redispatchées sur son étagère, il attrapa un petit coffret.

-Ma chérie ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelques choses pour toi.

Surprise par le ton, Mariko se tourna vers lui. Elle le trouva, un genou à terre, lui présentant l'alliance qui lui avait un jour lointain, passé au doigt. Comme à l'époque, sa gorge se noua.

-Mariko Risekime, plus belle femme du Sereitei, plus grande shinigamie de l'histoire et épouse de ma vie. Veux-tu à nouveau porter cet anneau symbole de notre engagement pour la vie et pour bien plus longtemps encore ?

Un tremblant oui franchit ses lèvres alors que son époux se relevait en lui passant la bague au doigt. Elle nota alors la présence de son alliance au sein. Le couple s'enlaça avec émotions au milieu de leurs souvenirs enfin de retour et avec le sentiment que leurs vies avaient repris pour de bon.

* * *

Une reprise de l'histoire pour un retour a la vie. La boucle est bouclée et moi je vous dit a bientôt pour la suite mais pas de date annoncé...

See you


End file.
